Serie Gravity 3: Smoke & Mirrors
by AlePattz
Summary: La tercera entrega en la Serie Gravity. Carlisle trae un cliente a Gravity para protección, pero hay más detrás de esta famosa cantante de lo que se ve a simple vista. Bella, Edward y el equipo, no solo van a tener que mantenerla a salvo, sino averiguar quién la está amenazando. Historia escrita por Drotuno. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Mercward is here! Thank you so much to **Drotuno** for give her permission for the translation of the third installment of this amazing serie 'The Gravity Series'. Thank you so much Deb :)

¡Hola! ¡Mercward está aquí! Muchas gracias a **Drotuno** por dar su permiso para la traducción de la tercera entrega de esta increíble serie 'La Serie Gravity'. Muchas gracias Deb :)

* * *

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

 **EDWARD**

"¿Por qué están aquí?" Escuché que el pendejo le preguntaba de nuevo a Emmett con un marcado acento, como si no se lo hubiésemos dicho un millón de veces, y escuché el sonido de la risa de Em, a pesar del golpe que le precedió.

Miré hacia arriba a dónde mis manos estaban atadas a una tubería, tirando nuevamente de ella. Sonriendo cuando un montón de concreto cayó a mi alrededor, lo hice de nuevo. Los tornillos que la aseguraban se estaban aflojando, pero no lo bastante rápido, y no estaba seguro de que liberarme me haría ningún maldito bien, porque había tres pendejos más justo al otro lado de la puerta—sin mencionar toda una puñetera fábrica llena de hombres armados. Nos quitaron nuestras armas, camisetas, y teléfonos, separándonos cuando nos interrogaban.

"Joder," siseé, sacudiendo mi cabeza a lo que debió haber sido un simple caso de una maldita persona desaparecida, pero habíamos caído en algo mucho más grande.

Eileen Vincent había contactado a _Gravity_ hacía solo unos días, prácticamente suplicándonos que la ayudáramos a encontrar a su esposo, Frank, que en ese momento estaba en China. Había escuchado que no teníamos problemas en buscar a personas desaparecidas fuera del país, que era algo en que las autoridades locales y la Embajada Americana no la podían ayudar. Frank era un médico que prefería la labor misionera a los apagados muros de un hospital. Nos había ofrecido una escandalosa cantidad de dinero por encontrarlo, porque la debía haber contactado, pero no había escuchado de él en una semana. Nadie lo había visto. Dejó el pequeñísimo hospital justo a las afueras de Beijing para regresar a su habitación por la noche, y nadie lo había visto desde entonces.

Emmett y yo tomamos el caso, porque la información de Alice parecía gritar secuestro por dinero. Los Vincent eran extremadamente adinerados, pero _buenas_ personas. Les gustaba ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitaban, les gustaba devolver un poco de lo que habían recibido, y eran ampliamente reconocidos por ello. El doctor Vincent había sido nominado para un Premio Nobel de la Paz en algún momento por su dedicación a limpiar áreas con mediocres suministros de agua o fuentes contaminadas. El hombre había trabajado por todo el jodido mundo, pero se había encontrado con problemas cuando llegó a China.

Una vez que comenzamos a rastrear al buen doctor,nos dimos cuenta que accidentalmente había encabronado a las personas equivocadas- a un pendejo hombre de negocios que había visto demasiadas malditas veces _El Padrino_ , se consideraba un mafioso, y se ofendió cuando su sobrina no sobrevivió una apendicetomía de emergencia. Chang había tomado a Frank como rehén, lo que me trajo a la celda en la que estaba ahora.

Habíamos seguido el rastro de Vincent hasta una pequeña villa, y ahí fue donde las cosas salieron mal. Emmett hizo la pregunta equivocada de la forma equivocada, y el tatuaje de la Fuerza Aérea en su brazo había alertado a todos. De pronto nos encontramos rodeados, superados en número y en putas armas. Fuimos acusados de ser asesinos, violadores, y unos "estúpidos soldados americanos." Todo eran pendejadas, porque era Chang el que manejaba la mierda en la zona. Tenía una pequeña fábrica de juegos artificiales en la villa, y no había un alma que viviera allí que no trabajara para él, por lo que hacían cualquier cosa que les pidiera, lo que incluía llevarse al doctor, a Emmett y a mí como prisioneros.

La puerta de metal sonó al abrirse, y tres hombres metieron a Emmett. Les hice una mueca de desdén a sus guardias, pero se transformó en una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando él luchó con los tres. A pesar de tener las manos atadas, Emmett lanzó sus puños por todos lados, derribando al tipo más pequeño sobre su trasero y embistiendo al siguiente en la pared de concreto con sus enormes hombros. En una fracción de segundo tenía sus grandes manos en el cuello del tipo, levantándolo del suelo. Pero fue el fuerte clic metálico de un arma automática preparándose para disparar lo que provocó que se quedara inmóvil.

"Déjalo ir, Em," dije con un suspiro, rodándole los ojos al tipo pequeño, que se levantaba lentamente del suelo, solo para darle un fuerte golpe a Emmett en su costado. Su amigo cayó sin fuerzas a los pies de Emmett. "Ya llegará su hora."

"¿Eso crees?" El hombre con el arma me preguntó, haciendo un gesto para que sus amigos ataran de nuevo a Emmett a las tuberías.

" _Lo sé_ ," le escupí. "No tienes una puta oportunidad, hombrecito," lo provoqué.

El cabrón me sonrió, mirando hacia arriba a mis manos atadas, y luego a su arma. "Tengo la ventaja," indicó. " _Y_ nosotros somos más…"

Le sonreí en respuesta. "Desátame y baja esa arma. Estaremos parejos, pendejo. Entonces te mostraré quién tiene la ventaja," me reí entre dientes, lanzándome hacia él solo lo suficiente para tomarlo por sorpresa, y se tambaleo dos pasos hacia atrás, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies.

El avergonzar su trasero solo me hizo ganar un golpe en el estómago con la culata de su arma al mismo tiempo que las puertas de metal se abrían otra vez.

"¡Hijo de puta!" Gruñí, tratando de recuperar el aliento que ese pequeño cretino me había sacado, pero una voz aguda detuvo a mi guardia de golpearme nuevamente.

"¡Basta!" Dijo Chang al entrar, usando un traje impecable y limpio, y una sonrisa arrogante mientras dos hombres armados más metían a un Frank Vincent inconsciente al cuarto. "Los necesitamos completos e ilesos," les dijo.

El doctor no estaba resistiendo tan bien como Emmett y yo. Se veía imposibilitado, enfermo y débil cuando lo arrojaron en la esquina opuesta de nuestra celda improvisada.

"Aw, maldición," dijo Emmett en voz baja junto a mí, sacudiendo su cabeza al ver lo mal que lucía Vincent. "No se ve muy bien, Ed," murmuró, mirándome.

Hice una mueca, pero asentí, mirando fijamente a Chang. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Le pregunté, moviendo mis manos, porque el metal estaba cortando mi piel.

"¿Qué es lo que todos quieren?" Replicó. "Quiero salir de este pequeño pueblo. Hay un edificio en Beijing que necesito, y el doctor aquí presente va a traerme suficiente dinero para conseguirlo."

"No hay autoridad en los Estados Unidos que vaya a rendirse a las demandas de un secuestrador, hombre," le dije, negando. "Estás algo jodido." Me reí entre dientes, porque sabía a ciencia cierta que todas las llamadas para Eileen Vincent tenían que pasar primero por la oficina de mi esposa.

"Ya hablé con la señora Vincent," me dijo, sin dar importancia a lo que dije. "De hecho, su abogado está en camino mientras hablamos."

"¿Su abogado?" Murmuró Emmett, levantándome una ceja.

Me reí otra vez, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Bueno, esa va a resultar ser una interesante reunión, Chang. ¿De casualidad escuchaste el nombre de ese _abogado_?"

"¿Por qué te importa?" Me preguntó, acercándose a mí.

"Te lo dije, pendejo. Fuimos contratados para encontrar a Vincent, y _saldremos_ de aquí con él," le prometí, levantando mi ceja y tirando un poco más de mis ataduras. "Si vas a estar vivo o no para vernos hacerlo… Bueno, todavía está por verse," lo provoqué medio encogiéndome de hombros.

Chang se rio, viendo a uno de sus matones y haciendo un gesto hacia mí. "Cállalo," le ordenó, y agarró mi brazo, mirando la tinta que tenía allí. "Cullen," leyó mi tatuaje, su voz sonando reflexiva, pero estaba sonriendo. "Señor Cullen… necesita aprender sobre respeto."

El guardia con el rifle automático dio un paso hacia adelante, sonriendo como si fuera la puta Navidad. Me lancé hacia él, y cayó de nuevo, solo que esta vez volvió con la culata del arma. Después de un fuerte golpe en el estómago, contraatacó con un golpe en la cara, provocando que mi mundo se oscureciera.

 **~oOo~**

" _No, papi," me rogó Bethy. "Quiero ir contigo."_

" _No puedes, pequeña dulzura," dije con un suspiro, dejándome caer en la orilla del sofá y poniéndola en mi regazo. "Hay un hombre desaparecido, y tengo que traerlo a casa."_

 _Su nariz se arrugó de forma adorable mientras estudiaba mi rostro. "¿Qué tan lejos?"_

" _En China," le respondí, levantando la vista cuando Emmett apareció en la puerta, dejando caer su bolsa de lona en el suelo. "Volveré antes de que puedas echarme de menos," le dije, pero con cinco años, Bethy ya no era tan fácil de calmar. De hecho, me rodó los ojos, viéndose igualita a Bella, lo que hizo que tanto Emmett como yo nos riéramos de ella._

" _Ya te echo de menos, papi," dijo con un suspiro, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, como si fuera un tonto por no darme cuenta de esa mierda._

" _Yo también, cariño," dije entre mi aliento contra su sien, atrayéndola en un abrazo. "¿Vas a cuidar de mami y Samuel por mí?"_

" _Sí," me dijo, sonriendo y mordiendo su labio inferior. "Te amo," canturreó, agarrando cada lado de mi rostro y besando mis labios. "Ten cuidado."_

 **~oOo~**

" _Dale a papi su gorra, guapo," dijo Bella con una risita, apoyándose en mi coche mientras Emmett cargaba la cajuela con nuestras maletas._

" _Toma, pupii," Samuel ordenó en voz baja, tendiendo sus brazos hacia mí desde el abrazo de su madre. Abría y cerraba una mano, mientras mi gorra de béisbol estaba firmemente sujeta en la otra._

" _Gracias, peque," me reí entre dientes, tomando mi gorra de su mano._

 _Me sonrió, mostrando orgulloso su nuevo diente, al mismo tiempo que sostenía su mano en alto para chocarla conmigo, lo que hice con gusto, solo para inclinarme y besar su frente. Agarró mi rostro cuando pegué mi cabeza a la suya, únicamente para poder absorber el aroma de un niño limpio, su madre, y simplemente… a hogar._

" _Hey," susurró Bella, mirándome con preocupados e intensos ojos marrones iguales a los del niño de un año y medio en sus brazos. "Voy a echarte de menos, ¿sabes?"_

 _Me reí entre dientes, deslizando el dorso de mis dedos por su mejilla, solo para deslizarlos en su cabello en la base de su cuello. "Te amo, dulzura."_

" _Te amo," me dijo, y podía ver que sus ojos se estaban llenando con lágrimas innecesarias, porque joder, odiábamos estar separados. Desafortunadamente, no me sentía cómodo llevando a ninguna de las chicas esta vez._

" _Volveremos pronto. Lo prometo."_

 _Suspiró, presionando sus labios bruscamente con los míos. "Sí, bueno… de todos modos te cargué a ti y a Em con chips GPS, solo por si acaso. Si no escucho de ti todos los días, vamos a ir por ustedes. ¿Entendido?" Espetó, pero me besó otra vez antes de que pudiera responderle._

" _Sí, señora," le dije con un pequeño gesto de mi cabeza. "Nadie me cubre las espaldas como tú lo haces, amor."_

 _Sonrió, y fue hermosa y dulce, fuerte y real. "Y no lo olvide, señor Cullen."_

" _Sí…" Susurró Samuel, sonriéndome. "No olvidar."_

 **~oOo~**

Desperté de golpe, mis brazos estaban entumecidos por estar sobre mi cabeza por tanto maldito tiempo, pero eché un vistazo rápido a mi alrededor. Vincent parecía estar dormido, Emmett me observaba con cuidado, y guardias se paseaban justo al otro lado de la puerta. No había forma de saber si era de noche o de día, y mi cabeza palpitó un poco cuando traté de mirar un poco más alrededor.

"No te has perdido de nada," me susurró Emmett, dándole a la puerta una mirada de soslayo.

Asentí, tragando lo mejor que podía sin haber bebido nada en dos días. "Van a venir," dije con voz rasposa.

Se rio sombríamente. "Oh, sé que lo harán. Tengo el presentimiento que ese 'abogado' es tu papá."

Bufé una leve carcajada. "Estoy bastante seguro que tienes razón," dije con un suspiro, haciendo una mueca cuando moví nuevamente mis brazos, porque estaba malditamente seguro que mi puta mano tenía un serio esguince o estaba rota. "Bella dijo que lo llamaría si algo salía mal."

"Esto está tan mal como podría esperarse," dijo con una carcajada, pero podía darme cuenta que sentía algo de dolor. Porque era un cabrón enorme, los pendejos lo habían atacado primero, esperando eliminarlo como amenaza, pero Emmett era un duro hijo de puta. Estaba sonriendo, pero aun así quería vigilarlo.

Sin embargo, nuestras cabezas se levantaron de golpe en alerta cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, fuertes pisadas pasaron corriendo por la puerta, y fuertes voces se llamaron entre ellas. Todo fue interrumpido por rápidas e intensas ráfagas y una explosión tan fuerte que meció los cimientos de la celda donde estábamos encerrados, enviando una lluvia de concreto y polvo sobre nuestras cabezas. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y tres guardias entraron disparados al lugar, levantando al doctor Vincent del suelo y llevándolo afuera, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar en nuestra dirección.

"Sip, tu papá está aquí," murmuró Emmett, sonriendo cuando otra explosión destrozaba la fábrica.

Me eché a reír bruscamente, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Um... no. _Bella está_ aquí. Y se escucha que está cabreada."

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

"Vamos a entrar a oscuras y en silencio. ¿Entendido?" Carlisle confirmó con voz áspera, saliendo hacia un costado del estrecho camino de tierra. "Alice, ¿algún cambio?" Preguntó.

"Nop, nop, nop," repitió en nuestros auriculares mientras estaba cómodamente sentada en la habitación de hotel en Beijing, aunque su voz sonaba bastante apagada, porque todos habíamos entrado pánico cuando Edward y Emmett no se habían reportado en dos días seguidos—sobre todo, Rose y yo. Esta vez la trajimos con nosotros, porque la queríamos en línea y accesible, lo que al parecer, era una idea perfecta. "Los dos chips se muestran fuertes y todavía en el mismo lugar. Sin embargo, tienen que tener cuidado en ese edificio. Es una fábrica de fuegos artificiales, así que no es nada más que…"

"Pólvora," todos gemimos al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, eso es simplemente… fan-puta-stico," dije en voz baja, sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras revisaba mis armas. "Duendecillo, envíame un plano de ese edificio."

"Ya está en tu teléfono, Bells," replicó. "Hay mucha actividad en esa pequeña villa, chicos, pero la mayor concentración está alrededor de esa fábrica. De hecho, si toman el siguiente camino lateral, podrán detenerse en el extremo sur del edificio cerca del bosque."

Carlisle siguió su sugerencia, apagando las luces de la _Land Rover_ al mismo tiempo que Jasper y Alec hacían lo mismo detrás de nosotros. Una vez que se detuvo, salimos de los coches, manteniéndonos en las sombras del bosque circundante. Tiré una de las bolsas negras de Edward sobre mi hombro, revisando para asegurarme de tener un arma extra para él, municiones, y unos cuantos suministros, incluyendo un kit de primeros auxilios. Conociendo a Edward, no iba a ninguna parte sin él.

Mickey abrió el plano del edificio, y las dos lo estudiamos juntas, las viseras de nuestras gorras tocándose.

"¿Crees que atravesando la cerca?" Murmuró, mirándome, y luego a través de los binoculares.

Asentí, mirando yo misma por los binoculares. "Hay una puerta trasera hacia esa dirección, y está protegida por… tres guardias y varios hombres armados haciendo rondas por toda la propiedad."

Respiré hondo y lo dejé salir lentamente para calmar mi temperamento o mis nervios. Todo lo que quería era a mi esposo y a Emmett de vuelta. Había tenido el más horrible de los presentimientos cuando llamó dos días antes, informándome que dejaban la ciudad de Beijing para investigar una pista en una villa cercana. Simplemente algo no se sentía bien. Edward me había explicado todo sobre este tipo Chang, sobre una niñita que no había sobrevivido a una cirugía, y cuando Alice había hecho una investigación de sus antecedentes, no era más que un problema financiero tras otro. Mis angustiosas sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando Edward no llamó el día siguiente para dar los buenos días a sus hijos. Edward _nunca_ se perdía una llamada telefónica con Bethy y Samuel cuando estaba lejos de ellos. Jamás.

"Relájate, cariño," me tranquilizó Carlisle, colocando su cálida mano sobre mi hombro. "Lo sacaremos," me susurró en mi oído, tomando los binoculares de mi mano y analizando la situación frente a nosotros. "Jasper, quiero que llegues a ese camión al borde de la propiedad y que te pongas en posición. Eso debería de darte un tiro limpio a casi cualquier cosa que salga del frente de ese edificio, porque el resto de nosotros vamos a entrar por detrás," ordenó, al fin volviéndose hacia nosotros.

Jasper giró su rifle de francotirador hacia su espalda para ver el plano en mi mano. "¿Vas a empujarlos en mi dirección?"

"Creo que podemos hacerlo," comentó Alec en voz baja, dando un estudio largo y lento al edificio, solo para volverse hacia Carlisle. "Es una fábrica de juegos artificiales. Con solo ver fuego o humo estos pendejos entrarán en pánico. Podemos… _simularlo_."

"¿Discos destellantes?" Sugirió Mickey, buscando en el bolsillo lateral de sus pantalones cargo y sacando un puñado de las pequeñas armas, pero extremadamente útiles. Eran aproximadamente del tamaño de una moneda de cincuenta centavos de dólar, que emitían un destello brillante y una explosión que tomaba al enemigo por sorpresa.

"Aun así disparan una pequeña chispa," reflexionó Carlisle, tomando uno de la mano de ella y girándolo lentamente en su mano. "Todavía encenderían esa pólvora si llegara a tocarla. Pero puede que tengas razón; tan solo el humo los haría correr."

"Alice, ¿cuántos hay dentro? ¿Y exactamente en dónde está la señal GPS?" Le pregunté, sin querer comenzar ningún puto incendio cerca de Edward y Emmett. Sabía que había estado estudiando las imágenes térmicas del satélite desde que aseguramos las señales de Edward y Emmett.

"Estoy viendo como a unas veinte personas, Bells," me respondió de inmediato. "Algunos están concentrados alrededor de algo de la maquinaria, y otros están paseándose por el pasillo. La señal de Edward está al final de _ese_ corredor. En la última puerta."

"Eso es aquí… en este extremo del edificio," dijo Mickey, señalando el lado de la fábrica que estaba más cerca de nosotros, y luego a la pantalla del teléfono. "Si atacamos esta entrada, este pasillo, y la ventana, entonces los haremos salir por la puerta principal hacia Jazz."

"¿Te refieres a acorralarlos?" Verificó Carlisle, pero ya estaba asintiendo despacio. "Bien. Mantengan los disparos al mínimo, traten de no hacernos volar hasta el infierno, y manténganse agachados y en silencio. Chicas, ustedes tomarán esa ventana y _permanezcan_ juntas. Alec y yo tomaremos las dos puertas. Jasper, ponte en marcha."

"Señor," todos respondimos, revisando nuestras armas y separándonos de él.

Mickey y yo corrimos rápidamente agachadas, a lo largo de la línea de la cerca y pegándonos tanto como fuera posible a las sombras, aunque estaba segura que no podíamos ser vistas. Las dos estábamos vestidas en negro, las dos de pequeña estatura, y no estábamos haciendo ruido.

La cerca no estaba realmente hecha con algún propósito de seguridad, por lo que Mickey pudo levantar el alambre de púas para permitirme atravesarla arrastrándome, e hice lo mismo por ella una vez que estuve del otro lado. Nos detuvimos detrás de un árbol, asegurándonos de que Jasper estuviera en posición antes de continuar. Carlisle utilizó señales silenciosas para decirnos que quería que todos entráramos al mismo tiempo, usando los discos destellantes como una gran distracción.

Una vez que estuvimos afuera de la ventana, Mickey y esperamos la orden de Carlisle. Echando un vistazo por la ventana hacia adentro, notamos que era un tipo de oficina, y que no estaba vacía, lo que le mostré en seguida a Mickey. Asintió, una pequeña sonrisa subiendo lentamente a su rostro, porque podíamos ver exactamente quién era. Chang.

"Tenemos a Chang," dijo apenas entre su aliento por la radio.

"Elimínenlo," ordenó Carlisle en voz baja, agachándose justo afuera de la puerta por la que estaba por entrar. "Por lo que he escuchado, es un tirano en el área. Miren a su alrededor. Mis contactos chinos lo odian. De hecho, me pidieron que usara esta oportunidad para hacerme cargo de esa mierda."

No me sorprendió que Carlisle hubiese llamado a algunos viejos contactos de negocios para inquirir sobre Chang. Me sorprendió mucho menos que asumiera de nuevo su viejo rol para hacer esto, sobre todo porque su hijo estaba involucrado. Mis ojos observaron la zona, y aun cuando estábamos a la mitad de la noche, podía darme cuenta que la pequeña villa estaba oprimida. Los cultivos eran escasos y marchitos, las casas estaban destartaladas y cayéndose a pedazos, y el ganado estaba muy flaco—casi esquelético. Estaba matando de hambre a esta gente, pero él se veía bastante gordo y feliz.

"Cabrón," murmuré, una mueca de desdén curveando hacia arriba mi labio superior. "¿Podemos sacar a nuestros chicos, por favor? Cuando tú digas, Carlisle."

Se rio bajito, muy probablemente por mi tono mordaz. "Esto va a ser rápido y ruidoso. A mí señal… ¡Adelante!"

Mickey usó la culata de su rifle y la golpeó con fuerza en el vidrio, rompiéndolo al instante. Activé el disco destellante y lo arrojé dentro de la habitación, y giramos nuestros rostros al lado contrario para evitar la breve ceguera que venía con el fuerte estallido que resonó tres veces en todo el edificio. Una patética alarma con timbre metálico sonó al mismo tiempo que Mickey y yo nos metimos por la ventana. Dos guardias atravesaron la puerta de la oficina, y los eliminé a ambos, mis disparos resonando con fuerza en mis oídos en el pequeño espacio. Me giré para ver que Chang escapaba por el pasillo.

"Mierda," gemí, rodando los ojos. "Chang escapó," dije por la radio, aunque podía escuchar que Alec y Carlisle tenían sus propios problemas con los que lidiar.

Se daban órdenes en chino a diestra y siniestra por los pasillos y en español por nuestros auriculares, y nos detuvimos para echar un vistazo al corredor, metiéndonos de nuevo a la oficina.

"Muy bien," comenzó a decir Mickey, "así que tenemos cuatro puertas antes del final. Alice, háblanos."

"Detrás de esas cuatro puertas, hay once cuerpos calientes," respondió Alice de inmediato. "Tres de ellos están en la última habitación. Esos son los chicos y muy probablemente el doctor Vincent."

"Mmmm, así que ocho contra dos, ¿eh?" Reflexioné, sacando la _Glock_ extra de Edward de mi bolsa y preparándola.

"Esas son buenas probabilidades," dijo Mickey con una risita, dándome su sarcástica sonrisa malvada y un guiño.

Me reí en silencio, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero asentí. "Desde luego que hemos lidiado con más, Mickey. ¿Lista?"

"Sip," me respondió, sacando una pequeña granada. "Ya que estamos lejos de la parte de la fábrica…" Su voz se apagó cuando asentí. Le quitó el seguro, diciendo, "Granada, cúbranse," por la radio, y Alec y Carlisle respondieron que habían escuchado.

La rodó a la perfección por el pasillo de manera que se detuvo un poco antes de la puerta que necesitábamos proteger, pero justo en medio de las puertas que queríamos abrir. Queríamos que entraran en pánico, necesitábamos que salieran disparados de las habitaciones en las que estaban ocultos para dispararles como peces en un barril. Y funcionó. La estruendosa explosión sacudió el edificio, enviado disparados trozos de muro, puertas, y suelo más allá de nosotros.

"Vamos. Vamos," espeté, apuntando con las dos armas frente a mí y derribando a tres hombres cuando salían corriendo de la primera habitación. Mickey se encargó de los otros dos.

Apenas podía ver el final del pasillo a través del humo y los escombros, pero había movimiento.

"Bells, Mick… hay tres saliendo de la última habitación, y se ve como que van cargando a un cuarto," Alice habló convenientemente por la radio.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos," siseó Mickey, y corrimos la última mitad del pasillo.

El doctor Frank Vincent parecía estar inconsciente cuando dos hombres lo sostenían, mientras un tercero estaba levantando su arma. Mickey y yo nos acercamos a él tan rápido y sin hacer ruido, que no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar. Presioné el cañón de mi nueve milímetros en su sien, apuntando la _Glock_ de Edward hacia los otros dos hombres.

"Arrojen sus armas. Todos ustedes," les ordené, sin saber si podían entender español o no, pero estaba segura que entendían la idea, porque dos rifles automáticos y un revolver golpearon el suelo polvoriento, particularmente cuando tiré de los percutores de mis armas, ladrando la orden otra vez. Mickey atrapó al doctor Vincent justo cuando Alec y Carlisle daban vuelta en la esquina. Bajó al hombre lentamente al suelo, revisando su pulso.

"Nosotros nos encargamos de estos pendejos, _Bellissima_ ," dijo Alec, agarrando a los dos hombres de sus camisas y empujándolos por el pasillo, mientras Carlisle agarraba al otro.

"Mickey, quédate con él," ordenó Carlisle, señalando con su barbilla hacia Vincent. "Bella, encuentra a los chicos."

"Todavía hay tres cuerpos calientes en esa última habitación," dijo Alice, "pero tal parece que el resto de la fábrica se está vaciando."

La puerta no estaba completamente cerrada, así que la empujé para abrirla y echar un vistazo dentro. Gemí por dentro cuando vi un pequeño tramo de escalones que conducían a lo que parecía un sótano o un cuarto de calderas, porque desde que Miller me mantuvo cautiva, los sótanos me hacían sentir extremadamente incómoda. Miré hacia atrás a Mickey, pero estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para detener el sangrado de un corte en la frente del doctor Vincent. Le susurraba bajito y con amabilidad, y todo lo que él podía hacer era asentir.

Tomando una respiración profunda, abrí la puerta solo un poco más. Una voz con un marcado acento chino resonó desde abajo, y bajé agachada los escalones, uno por uno, con mis dos armas preparadas.

"Quien sea que esté aquí por ustedes llegó demasiado tarde," dijo Chang, paseándose despacio de derecha a izquierda.

No podía ver a los chicos, pero sonreí con suficiencia cuando Emmett se rio con cansancio.

"Claro, hombrezote. Entonces, ¿por qué carajos te ves tan asustado?" Le preguntó, todavía riéndose.

Lentamente bajé otro escalón, y Edward y Emmett quedaron a la vista. Mi corazón se apretó al verlos, aprisionados con sus brazos encadenados a lo que se veían como tuberías de agua por encima de sus cabezas. Se requirió de todas mis fuerzas el que no me apresurara hacia ellos, pero Chang estaba agitando una pistola y parecía estar bastante nervioso. Un escalón más abajo, y estaba en el piso de concreto. Y fue Edward el que me vio primero, lanzándome un dulce guiño engreído, a pesar del arma en su rostro.

Le rodé los ojos, levantando las dos armas y dando otro paso más cerca a Chang.

"No asustado. Bajo presión," respondió Chang, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo. "Voy a quemar este cuarto antes de que sus amigos lleguen aquí."

"Esa mierda no va a suceder," Edward dijo como si nada, mirando furioso a su captor, y quería golpearlo por su petulancia, porque en la esquina de la habitación estaban metidas un par de viejas cajas de juegos artificiales, sin mencionar la caldera detrás de mí. La habitación era una enorme explosión esperando ocurrir, y estaba muy segura que Chang lo sabía. "Joder, te dije que íbamos a salir de aquí con Vincent, y _todavía_ vamos a salir de aquí con él."

Emmett se movió, viéndome por fin, y luchando por no sonreír y apenas lográndolo. Mirando rápidamente hacia arriba, forcejeó contra sus ataduras, provocando que las tuberías se alejaran del techo solo un poco. Mis cejas se levantaron y asentí, consciente de lo que estaba tratando de decirme. Me acerqué a Chang sin hacer ruido por detrás. Los dos percutores de mis armas dieron un fuerte clic por detrás del oído de Chang, y se quedó inmóvil, empezando a darse la vuelta.

"Arroja tu arma," le ordené, y el hecho de que fue una voz de mujer debió haberlo sorprendido, porque en ese punto, se giró, sus ojos amplios. Pero todavía no había arrojado lo que parecía ser la _Glock_ de Edward. " _Dije_ que la arrojaras."

Chang tiró el arma a mis pies, y la pateé detrás de mí, haciendo que se deslizara por el suelo.

"Hola, dulzura," canturreó Edward, al mismo tiempo que Emmett dijo con su vozarrón, "Hola, Bellsy."

"Hola, chicos," les dije en respuesta, conteniendo mi sonrisa al escuchar su tono excesivamente dulce. "Nos preocupamos un poco, ¿saben? Así que… pensé en venir a ver cómo estaban. No tuvimos la oportunidad de darles toda la información de este tipo."

La risa de Edward fue baja, profunda y _sexy_ , sacudiendo su cabeza. "Apuesto a que sí. Dinos, Bella."

En mi oído, la voz de Carlisle me ordenó, "Mantenlo hablando, Bella. Lo eliminaré por ti. Hay policía militar dirigiéndose hacia acá… tenemos que irnos."

Quería responderle, pero no podía. Y sabía a ciencia cierta que Edward y Carlisle nunca querrían que asesinara a alguien. Disparar en defensa propia era una cosa, pero Carlisle y Edward preferirían poner la responsabilidad en sí mismos y no en mí.

"Este tipo es un aficionado… un matón y bravucón," continué, picando a Chang en la frente con el cañón de mi nueve milímetros y dando toquecitos en mi oído para que ellos supieran que estaba escuchando a Carlisle. "Y está quebrado. Así que vio al doctor Vincent como un cheque. Muy probablemente no tuvo que ver nada con su sobrina, considerando que Chang, aquí presente, está alejado de su hermano." Le sonreí a un muy molesto Chang. "Deberíamos entregarte a los locales. ¿Saben que no puedes pagarles? Porque apuesto a que si supieran que eres la razón por la que están por morirse de hambre, no necesitaría estas." Agité un poco mis armas.

"No hice nada malo," dijo Chang, cambiándome el tema. "Simplemente estaba protegiendo el honor de mi familia."

"Ah, sí… _la familia_ ," le dije con una mueca de desdén. "¿Te refieres a la hija que vendiste en el mercado negro, porque querías un hijo, en su lugar?"

Tan solo eso provocó que Edward tirara de sus ataduras, su rostro con una mirada amenazadora por la intensa furia. Emmett lo pateó para conseguir que se calmara.

Chang palideció, su boca abriéndose por el _shock_ al escuchar lo que sabía, pero con Alice, no era mucho lo que podía permanecer oculto. "¿Quiénes eres tú?" Preguntó, moviéndose un poco sobre sus pies.

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros. "Alguien con quien nunca debiste haber jodido," le dije, usando una de las viejas líneas de Edward, lo que hizo que sonriera y sacudiera su cabeza. "Ahora… toma asiento." Mantuve un arma apuntando a su cabeza, mientras con la otra hacia un gesto hacia el suelo junto a un poste. "Muévete. Ahora."

"Estoy entrando, Bells," dijo Mickey, bajando suavemente las escaleras. Su rifle automático estaba preparado, pero su sonrisa burlona hacia los chicos colgando del techo no era fácil que pasara desapercibida. "Oh, maldición," se rio entre dientes, rodando los ojos al ver las miradas furiosas que le estaban dando.

Antes de que Chang se sentara, extendió su brazo, con un encendedor encendido en su mano. Era uno de esos militares metálicos, que no tenía que quedarse en tu mano para seguir encendido. Lo lanzó hacia el fondo de la habitación, pero falló su puntería, porque repentinamente las piernas de Edward rodearon el cuello del hombre. Mi esposo había usado las tuberías encima de él para levantarse.

"¡Mick, el encendedor!" Le ordené, señalando al otro lado de la habitación.

Se lanzó por la pequeña llama, porque estaba a solo unos centímetros del montón de fuegos artificiales en la esquina. Chang estaba forcejeando contra el agarre de Edward, pero con un grácil giro de su cuerpo, Chang cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"Maldición, cariño. ¿Rompiste su cuello?" Le pregunté, agachándome para revisar su pulso y encontré uno débil.

"No, pero podría haberlo hecho," respondió Edward bruscamente, bajando sus pies de nuevo al suelo, viéndose como puro músculo y fuerza y poder mientras su torso se flexionaba por el movimiento y sus bíceps resaltaban. "Solo está inconsciente."

"¡Chicos!" Jasper llamó por la radio. "Tenemos compañía que viene por el camino. ¡Tenemos que irnos!"

Mickey y yo nos miramos la una a la otra, y luego a Carlisle y Alec, que bajaban ruidosamente las escaleras.

"El doctor está en el coche," dijo Alec mientras él y Carlisle levantaban a Chang.

"¿Están bien, chicos?" Preguntó Carlisle, viendo a su hijo y a Emmett al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Chang, que empezaba a despertarse, hacia las escaleras.

"Sí, papá," gimió Edward, pero miró a Emmett, que estaba asintiendo.

"Chicas, bájenlos. Tenemos que salir de una puta vez de aquí." La voz de Carlisle fue brusca, pero fue porque estaba por hacerse cargo del pendejo frente a él, al que en ese momento Alec estaba amenazando con una voz baja y tranquila.

"Sube tu trasero por las escaleras, Chang," murmuró Alec, apuntando su arma a la cabeza del hombre. "Hay algunas personas que quieren verte."

Mickey caminó hacia Emmett, observando las esposas al mismo tiempo que al fin pude echarle un vistazo a Edward. Se veía cansado, pero además de las esposas cortando sus muñecas, se veía relativamente ileso.

Arrastrando una caja hacia los pies de Emmett, Mickey sacó una llave de esposas para soltarlo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté a Edward, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y haciendo que su mirada se clavara en la mía.

"Estoy bien," dijo con un suspiro, sonriéndome. "Gracias por venir."

Me reí entre dientes, rodando los ojos y sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Como si no lo haría. Ese era el plan, ¿no es así? ¿Que si no escuchaba de ti en cuarenta y ocho horas, iba a venir por ti?" Verifiqué, y asintió, moviéndose incómodo mientras esperaba a que Mickey terminara de ayudar a Emmett.

Mick pateó la caja en mi dirección y me arrojó la llave de las esposas, y me paré encima de ella, acercándome a mi esposo.

"Estos dedos parecen rotos," le dije en voz baja.

"Tal vez," dijo con un suspiro, mirándome con sus ojos verdes dulces y cálidos. "Solo… bájame, dulzura," me ordenó con voz baja. "¿Por favor?" Cambió al final con una risita.

Sonreí al escuchar la hermosa combinación de tierno y demandante—algo que siempre me volvió loca cuando me rescató de Riley Miller, pero que ahora me excitaba totalmente. "No lo sé," canturreé bajito en su oído, comenzando a abrir las esposas de todos modos. "Te ves malditamente ardiente todo atado y a mi merced, guapo."

Lo que era cierto… totalmente delicioso. Se veía todo musculoso y sucio, sudoroso y tenso de una forma que me excitaba a más no poder. No era de ayuda que exudaba seguridad pura, a pesar de las circunstancias.

"Podemos probar eso después, amor," me canturreó, arrastrando su nariz por mi cuello, que resultó estar justo frente a su rostro mientras quitaba sus ataduras. Abriendo su boca en mi piel, murmuró en voz baja, provocando que escalofríos recorrieran mi cuello y brazos. "Pero lo que es bueno para ti también lo es para mí, Bella." Su voz sonó gruesa y tersa, un poco ronca. "¿Te gustaría eso?"

Me reí una vez, y noté que se me escapó un pequeño gemido, lo que provocó que Edward riera de forma baja y _sexy_. Sus ojos, a pesar de lo cansados que se veían, me miraron con picardía, amor puro y respeto, pero también con un brillo carnal. En verdad era gracioso como podíamos dejarnos llevar en los momentos más desesperados, porque teníamos que salir de esa fábrica de una puta vez.

"Tal vez," bromeé, frotando sus brazos y bajándolos despacio. "Sigue frotándolos, cariño," le dije, bajándome de un salto de la caja en la que estaba parada y metiendo la mano en mi bolsa. "Tienes que hacer que la sangre fluya de nuevo."

Hizo lo que le dije, y saqué una camiseta negra extra, tendiéndosela. Atravesando la habitación, cogí su _Glock_ y le puse el seguro. Él se puso la camiseta, y su mueca de dolor no pasó desapercibida cuando tiró de ella para bajar sobre su firme estómago. Podía imaginarme que sus brazos estaban adoloridos, pero lo de sus dedos se veía realmente doloroso.

"Tenemos que irnos, Edward," le dije, entregándole su arma y un auricular; metió el último en su oído de inmediato. "Te veré esa mano en el coche, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien," me dijo, pero se inclinó para besar mi sien con ternura. "Siento que esta mierda se haya ido al infierno."

"Solo me alegra que estén bien," dije la pura verdad en voz baja mientras subíamos corriendo las escaleras, donde Mickey y Emmett nos esperaban. " _Y_ que recuperamos al doctor Vincent. Debe estar bien."

"¿Chicos?" Carlisle llamó por la radio.

"Señor," respondimos automáticamente.

"Pueden salir por el frente. Y bajen las armas," ordenó en un tono de voz calmado.

Hicimos lo que nos pidió, saliendo por el frente de la fábrica para ver a muchos hombres paseándose al frente de la propiedad. Carlisle estaba de pie a un costado, hablando con un caballero asiático, que vestía un traje. Se estaban riendo juntos y estrechando sus manos. El resto de los hombres en torno al edificio llevaban trajes militares. Metían a Chang a la parte trasera de una SUV, y no estaban siendo delicados al hacerlo.

"¿Estás bien, chico?" Alec preguntó cuándo nos detuvimos a su lado. "¿Em?"

"Sí, estamos bien," respondió Edward, viendo toda la propiedad. "¿Quién ese hombre?"

"Lee," respondió Jasper encogiendo un solo hombro. "Al parecer, Chang le debe dinero desde hace mucho tiempo. Y tu papá conoce a _su_ papá o alguna mierda así."

Todos nos quedamos callados, pero fue Alice quien dio la explicación por nuestros auriculares.

" _Twi Tech_ es dueña de algunas empresas subsidiarias en Beijing. El padre de Lee las supervisó para Charlie por años. Ahora, el hijo de Lee lo hace para Carlisle. Esa fábrica de juegos artificiales había estado perdiendo dinero durante el último año y medio," dijo de un tirón. "De hecho, así fue cómo la señora Vincent supo de _Gravity_ , porque ella y su esposo habían asistido a eventos de caridad con _Twi Tech_ por años."

"¿Hay algo que _no_ le pertenezca a _Twi Tech_?" Mickey preguntó con ironía, sonriendo al escuchar nuestras risas.

"He descubierto que la respuesta a eso… es _no_ ," respondió Edward, rodando sus ojos, pero haciendo una mueca cuando levantó su mano para quitarse la gorra.

"Siéntate," le ordené en voz baja, abriendo la bolsa a mi cadera. "Déjame verte esa mano, cariño." Miré a Emmett, que se estaba limpiando con brusquedad una herida arriba de su ojo. "Tú también. Siéntate."

Los dos hombres se sentaron en la puerta trasera de nuestra SUV rentada cuando Carlisle llamó a Jasper, Alec y Mickey para ayudar a descargar algunas provisiones que al parecer Lee había traído para la gente de la villa. No solo estábamos eliminado un problema al remover la influencia de Chang, sino que también estábamos ayudando al mismo tiempo a gente hambrienta.

Usando lo que tenía, entablillé la mano de Edward, envolviéndola desde la punta de sus dedos izquierdos, hasta llegar a su codo. No era un trabajo excelente, pero funcionaría temporalmente.

"¿Mejor?" Le pregunté. "No creo que estén rotos, pero al mantenerlos derechos mantendrá el dolor al mínimo."

"Es perfecto, dulzura," se rio entre dientes, besando mis dedos. "Estoy seguro que estaría peor sin eso."

Con un beso en la frente de Edward, me volví hacia Emmett, limpiado la herida encima de su ojo y poniendo unas suturas mariposa con cuidado. "¿Estás bien, Em?" Le pregunté, asegurándome de que estuviera bien.

"Todo bien, Bellsy," me dijo guiñándome un ojo y besando mi mejilla. "Gracias por el rescate. Será mejor que llame a Rosie," murmuró, pidiendo mi teléfono.

Solté una risita, rodando los ojos y evadiendo su mano cuando trató de alborotar mi cabello, a pesar de llevar mi gorra, pero mis ojos se posaron en el doctor Vincent en la parte trasera de la SUV. Estaba débil, pero no parecía estar herido además de unos cuantos moretones y arañazos aquí y allá.

"Necesita agua, Bella," dijo Edward, besando un costado de mi cabeza una vez que Emmett se puso de pie. "Lo maltrataron bastante, pero lo necesitaban de una pieza."

"Entendido," dije con un suspiro, metiendo la mano en mi bolsa y sacando una botella de agua. "Yo cuidaré de él. Ve a ayudar a tu papá para que podamos salir de una puta vez de aquí. ¿Está bien? Tus pequeños soldados estaban algo cabreados cuando me fui."

Edward sonrió, sus mejillas un poco de rosadas ante la mención de Bethy y Samuel, y no pude evitar sonreírle, porque él era el mejor papá. "Sí, señora," me dijo, golpeando el hombro de Emmett. "Estamos en ello."

Me reí una vez, viéndolos alejarse, y luego me volví de nuevo hacia el doctor, que parecía estar recuperando el conocimiento. "Hola, doctor Vincent," le dije, calmándolo cuando se despertó de repente. "Está bien. Mi nombre es Bella." Subí al asiento trasero junto a él, abriendo la botella de agua. "Tome. Beba despacio."

Bebió un poco, escupiendo cuando tomó de más, pero asintió cuando tuvo suficiente. "Gracias," dijo en voz baja, viéndose agotado y asustado.

"Puede relajarse ahora," le dije, sonriendo un poco y revisando el moretón a un lado de su ojo. Era un caballero mayor, con piel besada por el sol y sabios ojos grises. "Su esposa nos envió…"

"¡Eileen!" Dijo en un jadeo, tratando de sentarse, pero estaba muy débil.

"Tranquilo. Ella está bien, y pronto lo llevaremos de regreso con ella, ¿está bien?" Lo consolé, recostándolo despacio en el asiento otra vez. "Me dijo que le dijera que el retiro era _inminente_."

Esbozó una sonrisa real y sincera, aun cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados, y me reí de él. "Puede que tenga razón esta vez," se rio bajito, abriendo un ojo para mirarme. "Gracias, Bella."

Le sonreí y asentí. "Mmmm… ahora relájese por mí. Ya está a salvo."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"Elizabeth Renee, ¿por qué en el cielo insistes en dictar cada movimiento de Samuel?" Bella suspiró de forma exasperada al teléfono, su cabeza golpeando la ventana del hotel mientras las luces nocturnas de la ciudad brillaban a su alrededor como la aureola de un ángel. Sus ojos se levantaron de golpe para encontrar los míos cuando salía del baño. "¿Papi te dijo que hicieras _qué_?"

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, porque no había forma de saber de lo que estaba a punto de delatarme mi hija. Bella apartó el teléfono de su oído, encendiendo el altavoz.

"Papi d-dijo q-que c-cuidara d-de t-ti y S-Sammy m-mientras n-no e-estaba," balbuceó de forma adorable, y sonreí, porque ella solo tartamudeaba cuando pensaba que estaba en grandes problemas.

"Sí, tal vez lo hizo," dijo mi esposa, entrecerrándome los ojos a medida que cruzaba la habitación hacia el asiento en la ventana en el que estaba. "Sin embargo, estoy segura que papi no se refería a forzarlo a jugar contigo y con Abby. Samuel no siempre quiere jugar a la casita… y definitivamente no quiere quedarse acostado en una cuna mientras ustedes dos juegan a vestirse como adultos."

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Pequeña dulzura, dale un descanso a tu hermano, ¿quieres?" Me reí entre dientes, sentándome junto a Bella en los cojines.

"P-Papi," gimió y podía imaginarme su bufido y ojos en blanco. "P-Pero n-necesitamos un b-bebé… C-Caleb es el papá."

Bien podía imaginarme la guerra de sexos que se había suscitado mientras la pobre Esme los cuidaba. "Bethy, los niños no siempre quieren jugar a la casita. Déjalos jugar lo que ellos quieran."

Un ruidoso y dramático suspiro, sonó a través del teléfono, y Bella me sonrió, negando. "Sé justa, cariño. También juega lo que ellos quieran jugar a veces. ¿Está bien?" Le preguntó, tomando mi mano ya sin la venda para revisar mis dedos.

"Sí, pero…"

"No. Sin _peros_ ," Bella y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Eeestá bien," Bethy al fin aceptó por el teléfono, alargando la palabra. "¿Cuándo van a venir a casa?" Preguntó, cambiando excelentemente de tema.

"Nuestro vuelo sale por la mañana," le respondió Bella, "así que no los veremos hasta siguiente noche. Los recogeremos el sábado por la noche. Pórtate bien con _Nanny_ , ¿está bien? Trata de no volverla loca."

Bethy soltó una risita, un sonido que era muy lindo—y un poco travieso, para ser honestos. Y no podía estar seguro a quién se parecía más en ese momento—si a mí o a su madre.

"No lo haré," se rio. "Pero los extraño. Apúrense. Me pometiste ir al parque, papi."

"Sí, te lo prometí," coincidí. "Y cuando lleguemos a casa, todos vamos a ir. ¿Qué te parece eso?"

"¡Viva!" Gritó de alegría, murmurando a quién sea que estaba en la habitación con ella.

Después de unos "te amo" y "tengan cuidado," Bethy sonó un poco mejor en el teléfono, y colgamos. Bella lo dejó a un lado de ella y tomó nuevamente mi mano.

"¿Cómo los sientes?" Me preguntó bajito, acariciando delicadamente mi dedo medio y el anular. "Están un poco hinchados."

"Como cuando me los lastimo jugando béisbol," me reí entre dientes, encogiendo mis hombros. Los cerré en un puño, aunque fue un poco doloroso, y luego contoneé mis dedos. "Están torcidos, cariño. Viviré."

Me sonrió, inclinándose para besar mi mejilla. "Bien. No podemos tenerlos fuera de servicio por mucho tiempo, señor Cullen. Le tengo mucho cariño a esas manos—en especial a esos dedos," dijo con una risita, soltando dulce chillido cuando la puse de repente en mi regazo.

Joder, estaba simplemente hermosa sobre mí, vistiendo nada más que la bata de seda del hotel. Su cabello seguía un poco húmedo por su ducha, su piel brillando bajo la suave luz de la lámpara de noche. Tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, pegó su frente a la mía y cerró sus ojos. Tomó una respiración profunda cuando mis manos rozaron suavemente su espalda al subir y bajar por ella, descendiendo finalmente en su dulce trasero.

"Lo bueno es que soy diestro, ¿eh?" Dije riendo, acariciando su nariz con la mía subiendo por un lado y bajando por el otro y dándole a su trasero un ligero apretón mientras me recargaba en la ventana.

"Te prefiero… _ambidiestro_." Su sonrisa era traviesa y _sexy_ , pero totalmente sincera.

Me eché a reír, y se sentía jodidamente bien tenerla en mis brazos otra vez, aun cuando esta última misión fue tranquila en comparación con algunas otras cosas por las que habíamos pasado. Inclinándome solo un poco, la besé suavemente, disfrutando de su sabor, del dulce suspiro que siempre se le escapaba contra la piel de mi mejilla.

Alejándome, le dije, "G-Gracias p-por v-venir p-por m-mí," mi tartamudeo manifestándose porque su cálida mirada lentamente me dejaba expuesto. La quería justo allí en esa ventana para que todo la maldita China lo viera, aunque estábamos lo bastante alto que sería imposible que alguien estuviese observándonos.

"¿Estabas asustado?"

"No," suspiré profundo, jugando con el cinturón de su bata. "Estaba encabronado por permitir que nos emboscaran, pero conocía el plan. Solo tenía que esperar."

"Pudo haberte matado," replicó, observando mis manos cuando al fin tiré del cinturón y lo dejé caer al suelo detrás de ella.

Dejé que la bata colgara suelta de su piel, lamiendo mis labios cuando sus pezones se pusieron duros y apretados.

"El miedo de Chang a los soldados americanos le impidió matarnos, porque no estaba muy seguro de lo _que_ éramos," le expliqué, trazando con mi nariz cada seno cubierto en seda. "Tenía miedo del castigo si mataba a dos hombres militares americanos a sangre fría. Aunque, no estoy seguro de que estuviera preparado para una esposa encabronada."

Sonrió, y una pequeña risita salió de ella. "Su expresión fue invaluable cuando se dio cuenta que una _mujer_ sostenía dos armas apuntando a su cabeza."

Asentí despacio, y de repente, ya no quería hablar de Chang, mi cansancio había desaparecido. Rozando con mis dedos cada lado de su rostro hasta su cuello, deslicé suavemente la bata de sus hombros. Cayó silenciosamente al suelo. Lo único que estaba entre nosotros era la toalla de mi ducha.

Descaradamente, me comí a esposa con la mirada, porque estaba malditamente deslumbrante. Era perfecta para mí, a pesar de sus viejas cicatrices en las que ella ya no pensaba. Continuó ejercitándose, luchando con Kurt, de modo que estaba en excelente forma, sin importar que había tenido dos hermosos niños. Bella tenía suaves curvas, fuertes músculos, y senos llenos que hacían que mis dedos se movieran ansiosos por tocarlos, lo que hice.

Envolví mi brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que su suave y cálida piel tuviera un delicioso contacto con la mía, mientras extendía mi mano derecha a fin de sentir todo de ella a la vez—la curva de su espalda, un lado de su seno, su corazón latiendo intensamente, y los dulces hoyuelos justo encima de su trasero. Ella lloriqueó cuando mi meñique se deslizó solo un poco entre sus nalgas.

"Estamos en la ventana, Edward," susurró, mordisqueando suavemente mis labios. "Alguien podría ver..."

"Que se jodan," gruñí, trazando su cuerpo con mis dedos hacia arriba y pausando el tiempo suficiente para rozar su apretado pezón con mi pulgar. "Eres hermosa, y deberían ver a quién le perteneces," le dije, mi voz tomando un tinte ronco que no pude controlar.

El indicio de una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y murmuró contra mis labios. Necesité de todas mis putas fuerzas para no besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, pero ella parecía estar conteniéndose.

"Tal vez yo no quiero mostrar lo que es mío," replicó, y luego chupó ligeramente mi labio inferior, dejándolo caer sensualmente de su boca.

Sonreí y encogí un hombro, sin importarme una mierda quién me viera. Le pertenecía a la chica en mis brazos y así había sido desde el momento que la cargué de la mesa de Miller.

Con una suave risita al ver mi sonrisa tonta, Bella llevó sus manos hacia atrás para capturar las mías en las suyas. Las subió hasta que quedaron pegadas contra el vidrio. "Y _tal vez_ … todavía te quiero a mi merced…"

"Dulzura, ¿no lo sabes?" Me reí sombríamente, girando mis caderas contra su calor y gimiendo cuando mi toalla se aflojó, " _Siempre_ estoy a tu merced."

Arañando suavemente mis brazos con sus uñas, entrelazó los dedos de una mano en mi cabello, mientras que la otra se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que por fin nos libró de mi toalla. Aproveché la oportunidad para poner mis manos de nuevo en ella, subiendo una hasta un lado de su cuello para llevar su boca a la mía. Ya no podía contenerme de ella. Estaba mojada y caliente restregándose contra mí, su mano se había aferrado a mi polla. Agarrando su trasero con la mano que no me dolía, tiré de ella para acercarla al mismo tiempo que su pulgar giró sobre la cabeza de mi pene que goteaba en abundancia.

Las lenguas se arremolinaron y los dientes mordisquearon, y era placentero, era como estar en casa, y joder, nunca era suficiente. Reclamándola con prolongadas y lentas caricias de mi lengua, comencé a retorcerme debajo de ella, finalmente apartándome de su dulce boca para besar su cuello, porque estaba malditamente duro por ella.

"Es esta puta ventana o en esa maldita cama, bebé… Dime," prácticamente gruñí contra la piel de su cuello cuando su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. "Voy a tomarte con fuerza sin importar qué," le advertí, lo que solo resultó en la mejor de las sonrisas pícaras.

"Aquí," me ordenó, y la volteé sobre su espalda, cerniéndome sobre ella y colocándome en la cuna de sus fuertes muslos.

Se echó a reír por el rápido movimiento, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás hacia las almohadas amontonadas detrás de ella en ese asiento en la ventana, y no pude evitar sonreír contra su cuello cuando dejé que al fin mi cuerpo se alineara con el suyo, porque su risa era el mejor de los sonidos. Y que me jodan, sino estaba empapada por mí.

"Oh, dulzura… tan mojada," canturreé, arrastrando mis labios por su mandíbula, solo para tentar sus labios con mi lengua.

"Te veías muy caliente atado, Edward," ronroneó, mordiendo sensualmente ese labio inferior suyo, pero su cuerpo cayó en una espléndida oleada de deseo y lujuria cuando mi mano bajó por su costado y estómago hacia la cima de su piernas. "Oh Dios, sí…" dijo entre su aliento sorprendida, sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás cuando deslicé mis dedos sanos por sus saturados pliegues.

"¿Creías que no podía tocarte?" Le pregunté, pegando mi frente a la suya solo para verla luchar para responderme cuando los deslicé en lo más profundo en su interior. Curveando mis dedos lo suficiente, sonreí cuando mi nombre salió de ella en un suspiro entrecortado. "Oh, mi Bella… deberías saber que el dolor es lo que menos tengo presente en este momento…" Su respiración se detuvo cuando mi pulgar pasó rozando perfectamente su clítoris. "Oh, tan cerca… tan pronto…"

Sacudió su cabeza, tirando de mi mano. "Tú, cariño. Te quiero a ti…"

Sin deseos de negarle nada, retiré mis dedos de ella, solo para levantar su pierna en la curva de mi brazo. Me alineé con su entrada y me deslicé poco a poco dentro de ella tan profundo como pude, los dos gimiendo ante la completa y total sensación de simplemente… perfección.

"Querías mis manos… ¿ahora quieres mi polla?" Le pregunté, saliendo solo para penetrarla otra vez. "Este es un coño muy demandante, bebé…"

"Quiero todo de ti," me replicó, sus dedos enterrándose en mi espalda y mi trasero y su pierna envolviendo mi cadera.

"Mmm, mi hambrienta niña," gruñí en su oído, mordisqueando su lóbulo al penetrarla con fuerza una y otra vez.

Bella era jodidamente hermosa, y no importaba que hubiésemos estado casados por casi seis años. No importaba que trabajáramos juntos casi todos los días o que tuviésemos dos niños adorables. Cuando estábamos solos como ahora, siempre se sentía como algo nuevo y perfecto, satisfactorio e igual de ardiente que la primera vez que la besé—todo fuego, lujuria, y deseo inagotable. Solía pensar que fue la forma como habíamos comenzado, teniendo que llevar las cosas despacio, teniendo que medir el progreso con cada toque, pero deseché esa teoría hace años, porque a estas alturas, estaba convencido que éramos simplemente… nosotros.

Sus entrañas me sujetaron con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sus caderas encontraban cada estocada. "Edward…"

"Dulzura, córrete para mí," le supliqué suavemente en su oído. "Quiero tenerte durante toda la noche…"

No pasó mucho tiempo para que su cuerpo obedeciera esa orden, aunque estaba malditamente cerca para empezar, y se colapsó violentamente en torno a mí, provocando mi propia caída al abismo con ella. El sonido de caderas topando con caderas y respiraciones pesadas saturaba la habitación de hotel. Maldiciones y nuestros nombres saliendo contra piel sudorosa mientras nuestros cuerpos vibraban, su dulce coño ordeñando todo lo que tenía.

"Mmm, ¿toda la noche?" Bella ronroneó, sus manos deslizándose por mi espalda y subiendo por mis brazos.

Sonreí al ver el éxtasis que venía después del coito prácticamente irradiando de ella. "En efecto," dije contra sus labios. "Sin niños que despierten temprano. Sin tener que mantener los ruidos al mínimo…"

Sonrió perezosamente, arrastrando su lengua por su labio inferior. "Y podemos dormir en el avión…"

Me reí entre dientes, asintiendo despacio. "Y podemos dormir en el avión," repetí en un susurro.

La risita que salió de ella fue dulce, aunque llena de un tono profundo y _sexy._ "Entonces, tal parece señor Cullen… que _yo_ estoy a _su_ merced."

* * *

 _ **Bueno, pues aquí lo tienen :) Empieza la historia y ya están en problemas, pero como siempre el equipo entra en acción y todo vuelve a la normalidad. ¿Y que les parece la interacción de Edward con sus hijos? ¿Apoco no es tierno nuestro Mercward como papi? Y tenía que terminar con un momento a solas con su dulzura. En el siguiente capítulo veremos que nos depara en esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y me sigan acompañando en otra aventura de nuestro equipo de mercenarios, ahora investigadores privados. De antemano muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Para adelantos de mis traducciones, futuras traducciones y más, pueden pedir la admisión a mi grupo 'The World of AlePattz' en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil de FF. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

 **BELLA**

"Deberías quedarte, cielo," dijo Esme con una risita cuando admirábamos la sala del _penthouse_ en _Twi Tech_.

"Sí," suspiré con una sonrisa estúpida subiendo lentamente a mi rostro. "De verdad está exhausto, pero los echaba de menos."

Tirado en el sofá, estaba Edward cubierto por niños durmientes. Nuestro avión había despegado tarde, así que habíamos aterrizado en Seattle justo antes de la hora de dormir, pero él había insistido en verlos y le había pedido a Esme que los mantuviera despiertos hasta que llegáramos a la Torre Twi. Samuel estaba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, con un pesado y protector brazo rodeando al rollizo y nervioso pequeño, y Bethy estaba a su derecha, aferrada a la camiseta de su papi con un pequeño puño. Lo habían atacado con besos e historias, luchado contra él, y luego todos se quedaron dormidos después de que Edward comiera una cena tardía.

"Entonces, déjalos," dijo riéndose, besando un lado de mi cabeza. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Estoy bien. Dormí en el avión," le dije, conteniendo mi sonrisa, porque Edward había sido fiel a su palabra. Me había mantenido despierta toda la noche en el hotel de Beijing, y todo mi cuerpo seguía sintiendo cada minuto, cada caricia.

Bajando el volumen de la televisión, Esme y yo dejamos la sala, pero no antes de que tomara una foto con mi teléfono, porque mi pequeña familia era demasiado dulce para describirla. Le quitaría los niños de encima en un rato, pero por ahora, se veían simplemente felices, y dolía pensar en separarlos en ese momento, de modo que los dejamos para encontrar a Carlisle trabajando en silencio en su _laptop_ en la mesa de la cocina.

"Cariño, puedes trabajar mañana," Esme lo reprendió suavemente, palmeando su hombro de camino a la alacena. "Estoy segura que el mundo sobrevivirá ocho horas sin ti."

Él le sonrió. "No es eso, Es," dijo riéndose. "Tuve que posponer una reunión hasta el lunes… Ya sabes… algo sobre un rescate…" Agitó una mano como si nada hacia mí, rodando sus ojos.

Me reí entre dientes, pateando su pie cuando me senté junto a él. "Cierra la boca. Es tu hijo. ¡Él hubiera ido por _ti_!"

"Y tú también hubieras ido sin mí," replicó con una ceja levantada. "Pero está bien. Chang había sido un problema por algún tiempo. En realidad matamos dos pájaros de un tiro."

"Qué pequeño es el mundo," murmuré, tomando la taza caliente de té que Esme me daba.

"En realidad no," dijo Carlisle encogiéndose de hombros. "La señora Vincent está muy involucrada en las labores de benéficas de _Twi Tech_. Así fue como se enteró que podía usar a _Gravity_ para encontrar a Frank. De hecho, es una de las mayores contribuyentes para el refugio de indigentes que construimos con el Predicador."

"Oh, está bien," le dije, tomando un sorbo de té.

"Y ha estado alentando a su esposo para abrir una clínica gratuita en el vecindario, aunque puede que por fin lo considere realmente después de lo que pasó en China," dijo Carlisle con una risita. "Puede que tenga suficiente munición para convencerlo."

Sonreí, recordando la dulce sonrisa del doctor ante la mención del mensaje de su esposa que necesitaba retirarse. "Bueno, tal vez no tenga que retirarse después de todo," dije efusiva, encogiendo un hombro y echando un vistazo hacia su computadora. Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al ver la información en la pantalla. "¿Conoces a Kyra Bailey?" Le pregunté, mi boca abierta al pensar que él conocía a una de las cantantes más populares de la radio.

"¿Quién? ¿Ella?" Verificó, señalando a su pantalla, y asentí, probablemente viéndome muy parecida a Bethy en ese momento. "No… No, no la conozco. Pero tengo programada una reunión con ella el lunes. Su agente me contactó hace un mes, porque _Twi Tech_ acaba de comprar el sello discográfico que la promueve. Quería asegurarse que el estudio seguía reservado para grabar su nuevo álbum. Al parecer, quieren llevarla en una 'nueva dirección'." Carlisle usó comillas y rodó sus ojos al mismo tiempo.

"¡No te creo!" Me reí entre dientes, girando la computadora para mirarla.

Era una mujer despampanante, con la voz de un ángel, pero también podía llevar a la gente al frenesí. Era una mezcla entre un diva del _pop_ que ganaba millones de dólares y tenía la misma cantidad de rabiosos _fans_ , una reina del drama que siempre estaba en la prensa sensacionalista haciendo algo o haciéndoselo a alg _uien_ famoso, y una intérprete perfecta. Había comenzado como una estrella infantil, pero se transformó en algo más conforme pasaron los años. Se ganó algo de respeto al actuar en una película o dos, ganando un Óscar e innumerables premios, y por sus constantes obras benéficas por todo el mundo. Si tuviese que adivinar, probablemente tenía más o menos mi edad—treinta y uno—con un hermoso cabello castaño rojizo y piel de porcelana.

"Es muy bonita, amor," dijo Esme con un bufido, pero el brillo burlón en sus ojos era clara muestra de que le estaba tomando el pelo.

"Bueno, sigue así, Biggie C," le dije en broma, levantándome de la mesa y besando su frente. "¿Vas a empezar a usar también pantalones flojos y esa mierda?"

"¡Demonios, no!" Gruñó, picándome un costado. "He conocido a Teri Foley por años… el agente de la chica. Apenas si voy a asistir a esa reunión. _Solstice Music_ estaba a punto de perder a Kyra Bailey, hasta que _Twi Tech_ intervino y la compró. Esperan que trabajar en Seattle sea una mejor experiencia que hacerlo en Los Angeles."

Esme y yo nos reímos entre dientes por lo incómodo que se escuchaba, sin mencionar lo rosadas que se habían puesto sus mejillas por mi broma.

"Ve a tu cuarto," me gruñó, señalando el pasillo.

"Ja, ja. Crees que eres gracioso, _papá_ ," me reí entre dientes, porque el _penthouse_ en el que estábamos en ese momento solía pertenecer a mi padre, Charlie, y mi vieja habitación ahora pertenecía a Bethy. Edward y yo habíamos tomado la habitación de un lado, y Samuel por lo general se quedaba con nosotros. "Eso es todo, mañana voy a robar a mis hijos de vuelta. _Poppy_ , estás oficialmente bajo restricción."

"Oh, no. Espera," dijo con un jadeo, viéndose mayormente decepcionado. "¿Qué hay del parque?"

Solté una risita, porque él consentía a mis hijos continuamente y nunca se perdía nada. "Bien, mañana en la tarde en el parque. Todo el equipo va ir."

"Excelente," dijo con una sonrisa brillante, frotándose las manos.

Le rodé los ojos al hombre, porque era un enigma. Podía comandar un pequeño ejército en otro país a fin de salvar a su hijo y a Emmett, o podía jugar sin parar con sus nietos y nunca cansarse.

"Perfecto," le dije con un gesto de mi cabeza. "Puedes traer el postre."

Después de dejar mi taza de té en el fregadero, cargué a Bethy de los brazos de su padre y la puse en su habitación sin que se removiera siquiera, me puse de cuclillas junto a mis dos chicos, Dios, se veían tan hermosos juntos, un clon del otro. Largas pestañas descansaban contra mejillas, labios fruncidos haciendo un puchero entre sueños, y cabello oscuro con reflejos rojizos apuntando en todas direcciones. Con caricias al rostro relajado por el sueño de Edward, unos dulces ojos verdes se abrieron.

"Déjame cargarlo, cariño," le susurré, tomando con delicadeza a un durmiente Samuel en mis brazos y descansándolo sobre mi hombro. "Vayamos a la cama, ¿eh?"

Edward asintió con cansancio, parpadeando para despertarse solo lo suficiente para levantarse del sofá y caminar por el pasillo hacia nuestra habitación. Acomodé a Samuel en medio de la cama entre nosotros y me subí después de besar a mis dos hombres guapos. Mañana iba a ser un día ocupado.

 **~oOo~**

El parque estaba repleto de familias preparando comida al aire libre, niños en la zona de juegos, y pelotas y _frisbis_ en el aire. Nos adueñamos de una esquina junto a unos árboles, pero no muy lejos de los juegos, porque era en todo lo que se podían centrar los niños—sobre todo Bethy y Abby.

Carlisle y Esme venían en camino, pero Jasper, Edward, Alec y Emmett estaban a cargo de la parrilla. Todas mis chicas, incluyendo a Sarah, estaban acampadas en una mesa de picnic tan cerca de los juegos como podíamos estar para vigilarlos.

"Así que, encontré una casa en Forks," murmuró Mickey bajito a mi lado, girando la lata de su soda en sus manos con nerviosismo.

Arrugué mi nariz, porque en los últimos meses sabía que esto sucedería. Ella y Obie simplemente no podían ponerse de acuerdo en algunas cosas, lo que había resultado en que ella dejara la casa de tía Kate.

"Creí que tenías un departamento en Seattle, Mickey," dijo Rose con un suspiro de forma comprensiva, al haberla escuchado. De hecho, toda la mesa se quedó en silencio.

"Lo vendí. El año pasado," nos dijo, mirando alrededor de la mesa, sus ojos al fin posándose en mí. "Obie simplemente no cede en esto, Bells. Creo que es la razón por la que nunca se quiso casar."

"Es realmente bueno con Bethy, Caleb, y Samuel cuando todos estamos allí," notó Alice, negando. "No entiendo por qué no quiere niños."

"Sí, le encanta enseñarle a Bethy de caballos," Makenna habló, su frente arrugándose mientras sacudía su cabeza despacio.

"Dice que no sabe cómo ser un papá," Mickey prácticamente gruñó, y se podía ver su temperamento salir a la superficie por algo que obviamente seguía siendo un tema delicado. "Ya saben, porque él y Tom fueron abandonados y esa mierda."

Miré en dirección a Edward, al saber que hacer el papel del abogado del diablo iba a ser difícil, pero Obie tenía razón. "Mick, él tiene que estar preparado, o no funcionará," le dije, y todas las mujeres a la mesa asintieron conmigo. "No creo que Obie se dé suficiente crédito, pero tal vez este… receso lo ayudará a abrir los ojos. ¿Qué dice tía Kate?"

"Oh, está cabreada," dijo Mickey con una carcajada, limpiando una lágrima que no quería que viéramos, en especial los chicos. "Me dijo que hablaría con él, pero que me fuera, solo para darle una lección. No sé porque es tan importante, pero lo es."

Era muy importante—si realmente conocías a Mickey. Ella no tenía familia. Ninguna. Su padre había muerto cuando solo era una adolescente, y luego sus tres hermanos mayores le fueron arrebatados el 11 de Septiembre del 2001. Podía ver por qué querría tener una familia, querría hijos propios, porque de otra forma, estaría sola. Todos la reclamábamos como una hermana y todos los niños la llamaban tía Mickey, pero podía ver que quería algo que realmente pudiera llamar suyo, algo que estuviera relacionado a ella por sangre.

"Alec no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y es un papá genial," Sarah señaló, encogiendo un hombro.

"Pero Alec lo deseaba," dije con un suspiro, metiendo un rizo rebelde detrás de la oreja de Mickey. "Edward lo deseaba. Emmett lo deseaba. Lo que hace una gran diferencia. Están dispuestos a intentarlo, dispuestos a trabajar en ello. Obie solo está asustado. Dale tiempo, cariño."

Asintió, de nuevo limpiando sus lágrimas descuidadamente, porque las consideraba una debilidad. "Espero que tengas razón. Lo echo de menos, pero eso se convirtió…"

"¿En la manzana de la discordia?" Rose terminó por ella, a lo que Mickey asintió de acuerdo.

"Sí, se convirtió en la causa subyacente de todas las peleas," dijo Mickey con un suspiro.

"Tal vez es momento de que Obie deje el nido… por así decirlo," dijo Alice con un bufido y rostro fruncido, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Está demasiado cómodo en casa de tía Kate. Haz que venga por ti."

Nos reímos al ver su naturaleza protectora, a su apreciación de la situación, pero puede que tuviera un buen punto.

"Al menos olvídate de eso por hoy, o vas a tener cuatro chicos muy molestos con los que lidiar queriendo saber por qué su hermanita está llorando," dije riéndome entre dientes y limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas. "No me sorprendería si Edward vuela a casa de tía Kate solo para decir algo."

"No les digan," suplicó, mirando alrededor a los chicos, y luego de vuelta a la mesa.

"Van a saber que pasa algo cuando estés viviendo aquí, Mick," Rose le advirtió. "Es tu historia para contar, pero ellos se van a dar cuenta que algo está sucediendo."

"Van a matarlo," dijo con un resoplido, rodando los ojos.

"No, no lo harán," dije riendo. "Puede que vuelen hasta allá para una muy ruidosa… _charla_ , pero no van a matarlo. Saben lo mucho que significa para ti. Nunca te lastimarían de esa forma."

Conocía a Edward lo suficientemente bien para saberlo. Él era protector como un león por su orgullo cuando se trataba de su familia y amigos, pero no haría nada que les causara dolor si podía evitarlo.

"Pero lo mantendremos entre las que estamos en esta mesa hasta que tú nos digas lo contrario," le prometí, y dio un suspiro profundo y asintió.

Chillidos y risa se escucharon desde la zona de juegos, pero fue la voz de mi hija la que me hizo buscarla.

"¡No lo toques!" Gritó, empujando a niñito como de su edad con tanta fuerza que se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Él es un bebé. No puede jugar nuestro juego," el niño rubio replicó, acercándose de nuevo a ella.

"Oh, señor," dije con un suspiro, porque sabía que Bethy estaba a punto de dar un puñetazo.

"Es mi hermano, y puede jugar si él quiere," le gruñó en respuesta, sus ojos oscureciéndose casi por completo por su temperamento, igual que los de su padre.

Podía ver que Samuel se estaba levantando del suelo con la ayuda de Abby. No estaba llorando, pero miraba al niño rubio con una expresión recelosa en su rostro.

"Bueno, entonces _ustedes_ no pueden jugar," el niño bufó en respuesta, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, sí podemos," gruñó Caleb, luciendo igual que Emmett con sus puños cerrados y su rostro cambiando de su dulce sonrisa con hoyuelos a una mueca con la cara roja.

Cuando Samuel agarró de nuevo la resbaladilla, el niño lo tiró para quitarlo del camino, y fue entonces cuando tuve que moverme, porque Abby, Caleb, y Bethy se habían ido sobre el niño sinvergüenza.

"Oh mierda," dije medio riendo y medio jadeando. "¡Edward!" Lo llamé por encima de mi hombro, antes de salir corriendo hacia la resbaladilla.

Está vez Samuel cayó con fuerza, porque se había estado agarrando de Bethy, pero el movimiento de ella hizo que se tropezara. Su grito resonó con fuerza, pero primero tenía que detener la pequeña pelea de todos contra todos.

"Elizabeth Renee," dije con brusquedad, quitándosela al niño de encima al mismo tiempo que Rose agarraba a Caleb y Sarah cargaba a Abby. "¿En qué estabas pensando?" Le pregunté, poniéndola de pie, pero no apartaba su mirada furiosa del encabronado niño rubio que se estaba sacudiendo la ropa. "¡Mírame!" Le ordené mientras Edward levantaba a un muy molesto Samuel.

"L-Le d-dije q-que n-no l-lo t-tocara," dijo con desdén, mirándome, y luego de nuevo al niño. "T-Tiró a S-Sammy," gruñó, y tuve que resistir con todas mis fuerzas para no reírme, porque ese ceño fruncido, esa demostración pura de ira era igualita a la de su papi. Era decidida y honesta. Era lealtad con el alma.

"Entonces, aléjate de él. No vale la pena jugar con él," le dije, mirando al niñito, cuya madre se había dado cuenta del problema. "De hecho, los dos manténganse alejado del otro, pero pelear no es la solución. Debiste haberme buscado a mí o papi."

"L-Lo s-siento, mami," dijo refunfuñando.

"Mmmm," me burlé, rodando los ojos. "Vete a la mesa y siéntate. No te levantes. De todas formas ya casi es hora de comer."

Sarah ya había puesto a Abby en la mesa, y Rose hizo lo mismo con Caleb todavía enojado y esponjado. Los tres lucían como tejones encabronados mientras se enfurruñaban al final de la banca mientras les preparábamos un plato de hamburguesas y ensalada de patatas.

Mickey se rio entre dientes a mi lado, pero mi cabeza se giró en su dirección. "¿Todavía quieres niños?" Le pregunté con una carcajada.

"Sí," dijo soñadora, pero sus ojos estaban en Edward y en Samuel que seguía molesto.

Se había sentado en un columpio con nuestro hijo en su regazo. Tenían sus frentes pegadas, los dos con las gorras hacia atrás, y estaban enfrascados en su conversación mientras Edward lo revisaba para asegurarse de que no estuviese herido.

"El niño me empujó, papi," murmuró con un hipido, y sonreí por lo clara que se estaba haciendo su pronunciación por estar cerca de Bethy todo el tiempo. De hecho, su forma de hablar estaba mucho más avanzada que como estaba la de ella al año y medio, porque él seguía su ejemplo.

"Eso vi, peque," Edward lo tranquilizó, pero levantó su camiseta, sus pies, y sus brazos. "Pero creo que estás bien. No veo ninguna herida," dijo riéndose, porque al levantar sus brazos y sus piernas, las cosquillas que le hacían los dedos de su papi estaban haciendo reír incontrolablemente a Samuel.

"¡Basta!" Dijo Samuel con un jadeo, tratando de agarrar las manos de su papá y por último se decidió por su rostro. "¡No, papi!"

Me reí al verlos a los dos, porque sus risas y sonrisas eran idénticas, incluso hasta en la ligera inclinación de sus cabezas. Pero fue la mirada verde intensa dirigida al niño en su regazo la que fue difícil de ignorar. El amor de Edward por su hijo era un enorme letrero en neón sobre su rostro. Era la misma mirada que le daba a Bethy, la de un hombre que toca el cielo con la punta de sus dedos.

"Obie se lo está perdiendo," dijo Mickey con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza y alejándose.

"Sí, así es," concordé, aunque hablé para mí misma, porque no podía evitar el seguir viendo a mis chicos.

"Quelo desvalalme, papi," dijo Samuel, apuntando con su dedito regordete hacia la resbaladilla.

"Bueno, entonces, hazlo, campeón," lo alentó Edward, poniéndolo de pie.

Piernitas vestidas con jeans bombearon furiosamente hasta los escalones de la pequeña resbaladilla, y Samuel subió cada escalón uno por uno, finalmente dejándose caer en la cima.

"Atrápame," le gritó a su papá, que le estaba haciendo un gesto con su mano desde abajo para que se lanzara.

En ocasiones, Edward estaba totalmente ajeno a lo buen padre que era. También estaba completamente ignorante de las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Se veía alto, fuerte y orgulloso, llevando la más dulce de las sonrisas dirigida solo a nuestro hijo. Con una ligera barba en su barbilla, unos _jeans_ oscuros, y una ajustada camiseta blanca—sin mencionar el tatuaje que se asomaba desde su manga—Edward irradiaba seguridad mezclada con un toque de peligro, pero todo eso se desvaneció con la carcajada que soltó cuando atrapó a Samuel al final de la resbaladilla. Sonreí con suficiencia al ver como algunas de las madres que estaban alrededor del patio de juegos se lo comían descaradamente con los ojos, porque… sí, él era simplemente ardiente.

Samuel corrió para subir de nuevo, y me acerqué a ellos.

"Mis chicos, es hora de comer. ¿No creen?" Les pregunté, sonriendo cuando Samuel asintió con vehemencia. "Bien, entonces, baja, guapo," le dije, sonriendo al escuchar la risa de Edward.

"¿Qué pasó?" Me preguntó Edward, dejando un besó en mi cabeza mientras esperábamos que bajara nuestro hijo.

"Tu hija decidió sacarle la mierda a golpes a ese niño que lastimó a su hermano," dije con una carcajada, mirando su rostro divertido.

"Maldición, la escuela va a ser una perra," murmuró, rodando los ojos al escuchar mi risa. "Ríete, dulzura," me advirtió, levantándome una _sexy_ ceja. "La primera vez que se metan con Samuel por ser tímido, los va a hacer mierda."

Me eché a reír de nuevo, solo que esta vez, me puse de cuclillas para cargar a Samuel al final de la resbaladilla. "Aquí está," canturreé, besuqueando todo su rostro, lo que lo hizo reír y retorcerse en mis brazos. Me levanté y encaré a Edward. "Bueno, al menos tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que empiece el jardín de niños."

Edward carraspeó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Al menos," murmuró.

Lo que noté fue que no estaba enojado con Bethy. En lo absoluto. Y eso me hizo reír.

"Edward," me reí entre dientes, "tienes que hablar con ella."

Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, y besó mi frente, y la de Samuel. "Bien, lo haré, pero… ¡la comida primero!" Le dijo al niño en mis brazos que se veía mucho más feliz. "Y _creo_ … que _Poppy_ está aquí," canturreó, señalando hacia la mesa.

"¡ _Poppy_!" Samuel gritó feliz, retorciéndose para bajarse, y lo puse en el suelo solo para verlo correr hacia su abuelo.

Calientes y fuertes brazos me rodearon, pegando mis caderas a las suyas. No puede evitar deslizar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Hablaré con ella," me prometió, su rostro mucho más serio. "No debería estar peleando, lo sé."

Solté una risita, porque sonaba como si no creyera una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. "Está bien que lo proteja, pero no puede simplemente empezar a lanzar puños…"

Se rio entre dientes y asintió. "Lo sé. Que me jodan, si mi papá no me lo había advertido," gimió, rodando nuevamente sus ojos.

"Va a entrar al jardín de niños en otoño, cariño," le recordé, lo que provocó que una gama de emociones cruzaran por su magnífico rostro—orgullo, tristeza, preocupación. "Es solo que no quiero que sea la razón por la que me llamen a clase todos los días. Ya sabes que es igual de protectora con Abby."

Suspiró, dejando un pequeño y ligero beso en mis labios. "Al menos no estará sola cuando empiece," dijo con un gesto de su cabeza. "Separarla de Caleb y Samuel va a ser bastante difícil."

"Sip," dije con un suspiro, asintiendo una vez, porque esa era una pequeña pandilla muy unida. Pasaban juntos casi todos los días.

Arrastrando sus labios por mi mejilla, a pesar de que estábamos en un parque público, abrió su boca en mi cuello.

"Ahora," murmuró suavemente contra mi piel, "¿qué pasa con Mickey?"

Sonreí, porque pocas veces se perdía de algo, pero le había prometido a ella que no le contaría. "Se lo prometí, cariño," gemí, alejándome de él. "A ella le corresponde contarte. No a mí."

Hizo una mueca, pero metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus _jeans_. "Se va a mudar aquí." Dijo como si lo supiera, pero me miró por confirmación.

"Sí, así es."

"¿Qué _hizo_ , Obie?" Dijo, con un gruñido bajo.

"Déjalo así, Edward," le dije, usando el tono de voz más calmado que pude evocar. "Es su problema. ¿Está bien?"

Estudió mi rostro con sus ojos verdes intensos iguales a la hierba y los árboles a nuestro alrededor en el parque. Respiró hondo y luego lo dejó salir poco a poco. "Pero ella está bien, ¿verdad?"

"Está bien, cariño. Déjalo," le canturreé, tomando su mano. "Ven. Vamos a comer."

"Bella, estaba llorando," discutió, tirando de mí para que me detuviera.

Le sonreí, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. "Bueno, sí, lo estaba, pero ustedes hombres tienden a drenarnos emocionalmente. Solo dale algo de tiempo. Si fuera algo… peligroso, te lo diría."

Se mofó de mi primera declaración, pero mi última oración pareció calmarlo un poco. "¿Lo juras **(1)**?"

Besé sus labios con rudeza. "Todo el maldito tiempo," dije riéndome. "Un costumbre que aprendí de ti, si no me equivoco."

Sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Sí, probablemente sí…"

Por el momento, lo dejó pasar, pero sabía que la vigilaría como un halcón, porque así era mi esposo.

 **~oOo~**

Rose y yo nos detuvimos en mi entrada después de llevar por el día a Caleb y Bethy con la señora Cope. Mantenía el lugar abierto durante el verano, manejándolo como un campamento diurno. Era excelente para los padres trabajadores de nuestro pequeño pueblo, además de dar a las chicas del instituto algo qué hacer durante el verano. Se ofrecían como voluntarias con la señora Cope como un tipo de escuela de verano.

Saqué a Samuel de su silla para el coche, quitando un rizo rebelde de su frente para poder besarlo allí.

"¿Edward te interrogó sobre Mickey?" Me preguntó Rose mientras sacábamos algo de comida de la parte trasera de mi SUV.

"¿Interrogar?" Me eché a reír, mirándola. "No. Él me preguntó, pero lo dejó pasar cuando le dije que no era lo que estaba pensando."

"Tuviste suerte," se mofó. "Emmett no lo _dejó pasar_ simplemente."

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Esos chicos, lo juro. No es como si quisieran saberlo. Es algo de chicas."

"Exactamente," estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. "Eso le dije a Em anoche. Se cabreó."

Dejamos la comida dentro de mi casa, dirigiéndonos afuera a la oficina de _Gravity_. No había mucho en agenda durante la semana, aunque sabía que Rose tenía que devolver algunas llamadas. Alice y Makenna se habían tomado el día libre, así que eran Alec, Edward, y Emmett los que estaban en la oficina cuando al fin abrimos la puerta a _la más tonta_ de las conversaciones que había escuchado en mi vida.

"Así que le dije… este es _mi_ techo… y _mi_ coño," gruñó Emmett, estrellando una mano sobre la mesa.

Estaba de espaldas hacia nosotros, pero Edward no. Apenas echó un vistazo hacia nosotros cuando evité que Rose muy probablemente golpeara la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su esposo. De hecho, Edward se inclinó en su silla frente a la mesa de conferencias, subiendo sus pies encima y cruzándolos por los tobillos.

"¿Le dijiste a Rose eso?" Edward le preguntó al cruzar sus brazos, obviamente alentándolo, lo que no podía decidir si era divertidísimo o sencillamente cruel.

"¡Sí! Demonios, sí, porque le pregunté sobre Mick y no soltó nada, amigo," continuó Emmett, sonando como un niño haciendo pucheros. "Entonces se encabronó… amenazó con dejarme sin sexo, hombre…"

Le sonreí a Rose, que se encogió de hombros y asintió.

Alec finalmente nos vio en la puerta, una sonrisa malvada subiendo lentamente a su rostro. "¿Y cómo tomó Rose esa… declaración?" Le preguntó a Emmett con la actuación más dramática que había visto hasta ahora.

"¡Se vino hacia mí con una sartén!" Emmett dijo con incredulidad.

Tuve que tapar mi boca con mi mano para evitar reírme a carcajadas, porque Emmett honestamente no veía nada malo con lo que había dicho.

"Tu techo… tu coño," Edward reflexionó despacio, sonriendo y sacudiendo su cabeza. "Em… te das cuenta que el… _coño_ se puede desplazar, ¿cierto?"

Alec se rio entre dientes, mirando a Edward, antes de volverse a Emmett. "Sí, Em. Puede dejar el techo que estás reclamando, el que técnicamente te pertenece a ti _y_ a Rosie, porque _Bellissima_ se los dio… a los _dos_."

Rose soltó una risita junto a mí al escuchar a Alec y Edward, pero Emmett no iba a ser disuadido de su forma de pensar.

"Soy el hombre de la casa…" Comenzó a decir, pero sus camaradas se cagaron de la risa.

Edward y Alec estallaron en carcajadas, sus cabezas cayeron hacia atrás, pero fue Edward el que habló primero. "Ser el hombre de la casa solo te concede heroísmo cuando se trata de matar arañas y esas mierdas. De otra forma… haces lo que dicen… o no hay coño."

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza y rodando mis ojos.

"Coño desplazable," le dijo otra vez, levantándole una ceja, pero cometió el error de dejar que su mirada se posara sobre mí.

"Aw, demonios," gimió Emmett. "Están aquí, ¿cierto?"

Alec se rio entre dientes, apartándose de la mesa para servirse otra taza de café, pero Edward solo sonrió y asintió despacio.

"¿Qué pasó con los amigos antes que **(2)** …"

"Termina esa frase, Emmett," espetó Rose. "Hazlo…"

"Umm… ni en sueños," murmuró Emmett, sacudiendo su cabeza pero bajando con un manotazo los pies de Edward de la mesa con una mirada furiosa. "Pendejo," le siseó, cuando se dio cuenta que tenía al bebé conmigo.

Bajé a Samuel en el área de juego que habíamos creado cuando Bethy había comenzado a venir al trabajo conmigo, y de inmediato cogió los bloques de construcción. Edward abrió sus brazos para mí, y me senté en su regazo, haciendo una mueca cuando el inevitable golpe en la cabeza de Emmett finalmente resonó en la oficina.

"Idiota," murmuró Rose, caminando hacia su escritorio. "Te lo dije antes, y te lo diré ahora. No es de tu incumbencia lo que pasó entre Mickey y Obie. Así que deja de chismear como una anciana en un salón de belleza."

"Chicos," dije con un suspiro, besando la sien de Edward. "Sé que se preocupan por ella y quieren cuidarla," comencé a decir, mirando a los tres alrededor. "Pero esto es realmente algo personal para ella. Les pido que lo dejen en paz. Ella les contará cuando esté lista. ¿Está bien?"

"Solo queremos saber si está… lastimada," bufó Emmett, colocando sus codos sobre la mesa. "Porque si él la lastimó…"

"Basta," le dije con gentileza. "Son… diferencias irreconciliables. Y es todo lo que voy a decir. Obie nunca la lastimaría, y lo saben malditamente bien."

Me volví hacia Edward. "Y tú… amigos antes que viejas… ¿En serio?" Le pregunté, levantándole una ceja.

Se echó a reír, acercándome a él. "Solía ser así, dulzura," canturreó, encogiendo un hombro. "Ahora… no tanto." Se inclinó para besar mi mejilla, solo para pegar sus labios a mi oído, susurrando, "No soy estúpido, amor. Sé lo que quiero, y no haría nada que impidiera... mmm, _que lo consiga_. Las lealtades cambian cuando te casas… algo que no estoy seguro que Emmett haya aprendido."

Una mano cálida acarició mi muslo, deslizándose alrededor hacia mi trasero, donde palmeó suavemente, solo para deslizarla lentamente entre mis piernas.

"Mmm, lealtades de hecho," me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza ante el manoseo desvergonzado de mi esposo. "¿Y todo eso de 'mi techo, mi coño'?"

"Quédate con la puñetera casa," gruñó sensualmente en mi oído al mismo tiempo que su lengua se arremolinó en ese punto que provocaba que todo mi cuerpo reaccionara. "Pero esto," ronroneó, rozando con un dedo largo y deliberado la costura de mis _jeans_. "Esto _es_ mío."

Sonreí, soltando algún tipo de sonido que no reconocía, lo que provocó que Edward arrastrara sus dientes por mi garganta incluso mientras sonreía contra mi piel.

"Lo es, ¿pero no tenemos trabajo?" Apenas pude decir entre mi aliento.

"Todavía no," dijo con un suspiro, echándose hacia atrás para mirarme. "Estoy seguro que hay algo en la lista de llamadas que Rose tiene que devolver. Las estábamos esperando."

"¿Dónde está Kurt?" Le pregunté, cerrando mis ojos y pasando mis dedos por el cabello de Edward.

"Va a venir por la tarde," me respondió, presionando sus labios brevemente en los míos. "Iba a pasar a casa de sus padres para despedirse de su hermana, Evie, que se va a un campamento de verano."

"Oh, está bien," le dije, pensando que Kurt era un hermano fantástico. "Bueno, vamos a ayudarlo. Ven a revisar los correos conmigo, y haremos una lista para que Alec y Rose llamen. ¿Está bien?"

"Claro, amor," se rio entre dientes, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí. "Tengo mejores formas de pasar el tiempo de espera, pero si insistes en toda esta… _mierda de trabajo_ , entonces vamos."

Me eché a reír, levantándome de su regazo y tirando de su mano. "Cierra la boca. Al cuarto de computadoras. Ahora, señor."

Pasamos las horas siguientes redactando listas de posibles clientes para que Rose y Alec se pusieran de vuelta en contacto con ellos. Alec se hizo cargo de las de servicio de seguridad, devolviendo la llamada para averiguar si lo que podíamos hacer satisfacía las necesidades de la persona que necesitaba protección. Rose se hizo cargo de las llamadas de carácter más personal—personas desaparecidas, cónyuges infieles, y familiares perdidos.

Para cuando Kurt entró, habíamos preparado una lista de unas cuantas posibilidades. Tendía a clasificar con mayor prioridad las cosas de naturaleza urgente que otras. Un niño desaparecido era de prioridad máxima en la oficina. Y todos los sabían.

"Cielos, Bells, siento llegar tarde. ¿Te dijo Edward?" Soltó Kurt, entrando de prisa a la oficina como si lo vinieran persiguiendo y dejando sobre la mesa bolsas de comida rápida. "Pero traje el almuerzo."

Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Ah, la comida siempre te consigue el perdón, y sí, me dijo," le dije, alborotando su cabello casi negro mientras me sonreía. "Hay vida afuera de esta oficina, Kurt. Te insto a vivirla."

Kurt se había convertido en un activo increíble para _Gravity_. Tenía un agudo sentido de las calles, pero un conocimiento en computadoras bastante decente. A pesar de sus inicios inestables con delitos menores contra la propiedad y sus problemas mentales y emocionales que ahora estaban siendo perfectamente monitoreados, probó su valía. Le encantaba aprender lo que sea que le enseñáramos, desde armas, hasta defensa personal. Abordaba los casos con sentido del humor y con una perspectiva poco convencional en todo.

"Está bien," se rio con timidez, acercándose una bolsa de hamburguesas para él. "Entonces, ¿qué me perdí?"

"No mucho," dijo Edward, sentándose en la mesa de conferencias y poniendo a Samuel en su regazo. Pequeños deditos de inmediato lucharon por las papas fritas. "Tenemos posible seguridad para algunos conciertos que se avecinan en un mes o dos, pero todo lo que Rose está revisando es algo viejo."

Los casos cerrados eran difíciles, y tendíamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo con ellos, porque asignábamos a Makenna y Alice a investigar primero todo lo relacionado con ellos en la computadora. Entre más viejos eran, más difícil era trabajar en ellos, porque requerían de una gran cantidad de trabajo preliminar, lo que algunas veces no conducía a nada.

"¡Pepinillos!" Dijo Samuel entusiasmado, abriendo la hamburguesa de su papá para robar los pepinillos. Le encantaba esa cosa ácida.

"Adelante, peque," cedió Edward, sacudiendo su cabeza y sacando los otros dos pepinillos de su hamburguesa. "En fin," dijo, mirando de nuevo a Kurt, "estábamos a punto de sentarnos y ponerlos en orden de prioridad."

"Buena suerte," gimió Rose, cayendo en la silla junto a Kurt. "Hoy está tranquilo. De treinta llamadas, tal vez tengamos unos… _dos_ posibles casos. Aunque, uno es de una esposa infiel," nos dijo, antes de meter una papa frita en su boca.

"Aw, demonios," todos los hombres en la habitación, excepto Kurt, gimieron, y Rose y yo nos reímos porque todos odiaban hacerse pasar por "golfos", como nos gustaba llamarlos en broma.

"¿No hay ningún perro perdido o algo así?" Emmett se quejó, bebiendo de su refresco hasta que sorbía de él desagradablemente.

Me eché a reír de nuevo, señalándolos a todos. "No quiero escuchar sus quejas. Cuando hayan tenido que atrapar a un hombre que le gusta manosear, que huela como el pescado que limpia todo el día, que pese unos ciento cuarenta kilos, y sude constantemente, aún en un cuarto frío, entonces hablaremos. De otra forma, harán su papel."

"Nunca superaremos eso," le murmuró Alec a Edward, que estaba asintiendo con una adorable expresión de asco en su rostro. "Ese hombre se parecía a Marraneo Pérfido de esas películas…"

"¡Entra a mi barriga!" Dijo Emmett riendo a carcajadas, lo que hizo que Samuel se riera con él. "Sí, no estaba seguro si necesitábamos salvarla de sus manos, o si se iba a comer a Bella."

"¿Ven?" Rose dijo riéndose. "Así que ustedes pueden entretener a una ama de casa aburrida."

De pronto, el más grande e intenso juego de piedra, papel o tijeras comenzó a fin de descartar a quién _no iba_ a ir. Para cuando se dieron cuenta que podían simplemente dejárselo a Jasper, porque no estaba allí, el teléfono estaba sonando y Rose y yo apenas podía ver por reírnos con tantas ganas.

Kurt lo contestó, todavía riendo. "Investigaciones _Gravity_ … habla Kurt." Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, pero respondió en seguida. "Sí… Hola, Carlisle," dijo, y todos nos callamos. "Um, Bells, Ed, Emmett, Alec, y Rose… Está bien, espera."

Puso el auricular sobre la mesa y presionó el botón del altavoz. "Te pueden escuchar…"

"Hola, chicos," dijo Carlisle con un suspiro por el altavoz, "necesito que dejen cualquier caso en el que estén trabajando. Tengo un trabajo de seguridad para ustedes, pero creo que hay algo más detrás. ¿Pueden venir para acá y reunirse conmigo?"

"¿Hoy?" Preguntó Edward, su rostro poniéndose serio. "¿De qué se trata todo esto, papá?"

"Prefiero revisarlo con ustedes en persona. Y en _privado_."

"Maldita sea esa mierda de intriga y misterio," murmuré, rodando los ojos. "Carlisle, ¿qué necesitas?"

"Necesito que escuches la historia de esta chica y me digas si no crees que hay un problema más grande. Creo que ella necesita más que solo seguridad," respondió Carlisle.

"Está bien, bueno, ¿quién es ella?" Rose dijo, acercando su siempre presente libreta y su pluma para empezar a tomar notas.

"Kyra Bailey," respondió.

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que Kurt murmuró, "Wow…"

"Está bien," le dije, alargando las palabras. "¿No tiene como mil millones de dólares para poder contratar un pequeño ejército?"

"¡Por eso los estoy llamando!" Carlisle espetó. "Solo hagan lo que les pido, por favor."

"Bien. Pronto estaremos allí," le dije, terminando la llamada.

"Kyra Bailey… Kyra Bailey," murmuraba Emmett, su ceño fruncido como si estuviese tratando de recordar algo. "¡Oh, mie… cielos! La recuerdo," dijo con su vozarrón repentinamente, señalando a Edward, quién apenas me daba cuenta, estaba inmóvil en su lugar. "¿No es ella…"

"Sí," dijo Edward entre su aliento, negando. "No vamos a tomar este caso."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

 _Kyra Bailey_.

Bueno, joder, sacudí mi cabeza despacio, sin saber si quería golpear a Emmett por su arrebato y ahora silenciosa risa, o llamar a mi papá en este momento y decirle que de ninguna jodida manera. Sin embargo, lo primero que tenía que hacer era poner a mi hijo en el suelo.

"Ve a jugar, peque," le dije, poniendo sus pies en el suelo para que pudiera tambalearse hacia el área de juego.

"¿Por qué no vamos a tomar este caso, Edward?" Me preguntó Bella, y la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que me estaba leyendo fuerte y claro. "No estaría mal oír la historia… ¡Y Jesús, Emmett, deja de reírte!"

Por fin, aprovechando la oportunidad de hacer lo que quería, estiré mi mano y golpeé la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Emmett. "Imbécil. No es gracioso." Me volví de nuevo hacia Bella. "No quiero este caso."

"¿Por qué?" Me preguntó otra vez, esta vez entrecerrándome sus ojos como un búho que detecta a un ratón, pero me congelé el suficiente tiempo para que lo descubriera. "La… _conoces_ … ¿Cómo?"

"Mierda," siseé, mis codos golpeando la mesa y mis dedos agarrando mi cabello.

"Oh, la _conoce_ muy bien," dijo Emmett con una risita, pero antes de que pudiera patearle el trasero, se levantó de la mesa. "Vino de visita a Afganistán durante una gira USO **(3)**. Adivina quién la llevó volando de parada en parada…"

"Maldita sea, Emmett," le dije con brusquedad, estrellando mis manos sobre la mesa.

"Suficiente," dijo Bella, dándome una mirada que decía que no debía discutir. "Emmett, Kurt, Alec… vayan por sus cosas y prepárense para irnos."

"Bella," gemí, pero me levantó su mano y se volvió hacia Rose.

"Me quedaré con Sammy y voy a ir a recoger a los niños en un rato," Rose respondió sin que se lo pidieran. "Avísame si toman el caso," nos dijo, mirando del uno al otro. "Si no, les informaré a los del caso de infidelidad que lo aceptamos."

"Lo haré," dijo Bella, caminando hacia mí. "¿Tuviste sexo con ella?" Me preguntó en voz baja para que solo yo pudiera escucharla.

"Sí, pero…"

"¿Sigues atraído hacia ella?"

"¡De ninguna puta manera!" Gruñí la pura verdad, rodando los ojos. Kyra era una chica hermosa, pero no se comparaba en nada a la preocupada mujer frente a mí.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?" Me preguntó, suavemente y con calma, inclinándome su cabeza. "Podemos ir a escuchar lo que Carlisle necesita que escuchemos, y si todavía dices que no, entonces es no."

Estaba negando antes de que siquiera hubiese terminado.

Bella mordió el interior de su mejilla estudiando mi rostro, sus dulces ojos chocolate penetrando en cada una de las expresiones que estaba tratando de ocultar, pero estaba fallando. "¿La _lastimaste_?"

Que me jodan, si no le dio al clavo. Pero Bella me conocía, conocía mi pasado. No era bonito, y vaya que no estaba orgulloso de ello. Simplemente nunca estuve con alguien a largo plazo, pero Kyra había sido diferente. El largo plazo no era viable, incluso si lo hubiese deseado. Ella estaba en una gira, yo estaba en una puñetera guerra, y asumí que nunca nos veríamos de nuevo.

"Ella quería… más," dije con un suspiro, al fin respondiendo su pregunta y desviando mi mirada de ella.

"¿Y cómo hubiera funcionado eso?" Bella se burló, rodando los ojos. "Una cantante famosa… un soldado en el desierto…"

Finalmente esbocé una sonrisa, porque nadie cuidaba mis espaldas como Bella lo hacía. "Eso fue lo que le dije…"

Mi esposa tomó una respiración profunda, dejándola salir lentamente, y asintió. "Tu papá no nos envía clientes a menos que sienta que es algo grande," me dijo. "Por lo general no nos pide ayuda. Y por supuesto que no pide a todo el maldito equipo cuando lo hace. ¿No crees que al menos deberíamos escucharlo?"

Haciendo una mueca, suspiré, pero me encogí de hombros con petulancia. Sabía que estaba siendo testarudo, pero era solo que no quería ver a la chica. De hecho, si pudiera borrar mi pasado, solo dejando a Bella, entonces sería un hombre feliz.

"No puedes enterrar tu cabeza en la arena, cariño," me dijo, casi como si pudiera leer mi mente. Tomó otra respiración profunda. "Para ser honestos, no me entusiasma que mi esposo haya tenido una relación sexual con una las Personas Más Hermosas de la revista _People_. Eso es un poco intimidante. Pero le debo a tu papá por ayudarme a ir por ti a China. Lo menos que puedo hacer es escuchar cómo nos lo pidió."

"Maldita sea," gemí, pasando una mano por mi cabello, porque sabía que tenía razón, pero la declaración sobre la puta revista era pura mierda. "T-Tú s-superas l-la l-lista d-de e-esa p-puñetera r-revisa, dulzura," balbuceé.

Fui recompensado con una brillante sonrisa y una risita. "Es bueno saber que lo crees, Edward," se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Con tantos hombres famosos con los que Kyra ha estado... tal vez ni siquiera te recuerde. Ya sabes, es una reina de los tabloides."

"No… demonios, no. No lo sé," bufé encogiéndome de hombros. "Y no me interesa averiguarlo."

"Te comportas como un niño," dijo con un suspiro, una sonrisa de suficiencia jugando en las comisuras de su boca. "Tal vez es una oportunidad para disculparte por lo que sea que hiciste."

"No _hice_ nada, Bella," le gruñí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Nunca le prometí nada. Pensé que lo que hicimos fue un arreglo mutuo…"

"Bueno, vas a contarme todo en el camino," me dijo. "Vamos."

* * *

 **(1) Aquí en inglés se usa la palabra 'swear' que es jurar, pero también se traduce como maldecir o decir palabrotas. Por eso Bella le responde que todo el tiempo y que es algo que aprendió de él ;)**

 **(2) En inglés la frase es 'bros before hoes' en otras palabras los amigos antes que las zorras o putas, no muy halagador para las mujeres, por eso el enojo de Rose. No es una frase que se use mucho en español por eso usé 'los amigos antes que las viejas' supongo que se entiende.**

 **(3) Servicio Unido de Organizaciones o USO, es una organización sin fines de lucro que ofrece programas, servicios y entretenimiento en vivo a las tropas de Estados Unidos y sus familias.**

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, el pasado de Edward viene a morderle el trasero. A esto me refería con que a ver si algunas les gustaba el rumbo que iba a tomar esta historia. Sin revelar mucho de la historia, solo les diré que Drotuno no hace fics de infidelidad, así que no se trata de eso, es una parte de la trama pero como Bella lo dice en el siguiente capi, hay mucho más detrás, ya lo verán. Tengan fe y sigan leyendo, que como las otras dos historias esta es igual de emocionante, con todos esos detalles que nos gustan de Mercward ;) ¡Tengan fe!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su recibimiento de la historia, gracias por sus alertas y favoritas, por recomendarla, pero sobre todo, gracias por sus reviews: , EmDreams Hunter, Yoliki, Wawis, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Stefanny Cullen-Swan, May Cullen M, floriponcio, Tecupi, Srher Evans, Acqua Cullen Potter, Anuca, Elimar 96, Adriu, Heart on winter, Naruyi80, Tita Moon, Sully YM, , isa Kathe, Naty.C29, Pam Malfoy Black, glow0718, paosierra, lagie, danielaMc1, Danny, pili, Kabum, Ericastelo, Lunita Black27, Jocelyn907, Manligrez, yessifer cullen hale. Recuerden que son sus palabras los que me alientan a seguir con estás traducciones. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **PD. Para adelantos, fotos teaser, anuncios de otras traducciones y demás pueden solicitar que se les añada a mi grupo, 'The World of AlePattz' en Facebook. El link está en mi perfil aquí en ff.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

 **BELLA**

"Suéltalo, Edward," le ordené, una vez que estábamos en la autopista con el coche de Alec detrás de nosotros. Me alegró que Emmett y Kurt se fueran con él, porque realmente necesitaba escuchar lo que había pasado entre mi esposo y Kyra Bailey.

Edward se rio una vez, con brusquedad y sin humor, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Necesitas los detalles, Bella? ¿En serio?" Me preguntó, casi sonando molesto, pero sabía que estaba avergonzado.

"No necesariamente los _detalles_ , pero estoy a punto de conocer a una mujer que te conoce. Me sentiría mejor si me dijeras lo que pasó entre ustedes." Suspiré con frustración, mirando por la ventana mientras él movía la palanca y cambiaba de carril, porque odiaba cuando se cerraba. "No soy ciega o estúpida. Sé cómo eras entonces, y ella es despampanante…"

" _Era_ bonita. ¿Eso era lo que querías saber?" Dijo con brusquedad, fulminándome brevemente con la mirada, y luego de vuelta a la autopista. "No podría decirte cómo se ve ahora. No es que me guste ver MTV."

Solté una risita, lo que causó que la más pequeña de las sonrisas curveara la esquina de su boca. "Estoy muy segura que nuestro control remoto solo marca _Disney_ y _Nickelodeon_. Por favor, solo dime…"

Finalmente esbozó una sonrisa al sutil recordatorio de nuestros hijos, soltando un lento y prolongado suspiro, pero se quedó callado otra vez.

"Llamaré a Emmett si no lo haces," le advertí en broma, sacando el teléfono de mi bolsillo. "Él parecía recordarlo muy bien."

"Joder no," gruñó, agarrando mis manos. "No sabe nada, y lo que piensa que sabe es una jodida mierda. Solo… espera." La inevitable mano salió disparada a su pelo con nerviosismo, agarrándolo, antes de que cayera nuevamente a su muslo con un golpe sordo. "Cuando estás en esos lugares," comenzó a decir con un gemido, mirando casi sin ver por el parabrisas, "no hay mucho que hacer en las horas muertas. Cualquier noticia de casa, cualquier maldita cosa que enviaran de los Estados Unidos era noticia. No es que tuviésemos cable, así que los DVD se convirtieron en productos en demanda cuando las familias los enviaron. Lo mismo sucedió con el entretenimiento en vivo, lo que era aún más raro.

"Las giras USO era lo único que esperábamos con ansias, porque eran en vivo. Eran reales. Una vez al año, esos tipos profesionales de las luchas hacían un _show_ navideño. Cantantes, comediantes… gente como esa… hacían una gira por las principales bases—o al menos las más seguras por el momento," continuó, al fin echando un vistazo en mi dirección. "Todos requerían una escolta militar."

"Y ese eras tú," supuse, observando sus expresiones precipitarse de enojo a algo que nunca podía identificar bien cuando hablaba de la guerra. Era vacía, pero también sombría. Era una expresión que rompía mi corazón, porque odiaba las cosas terribles que él y nuestros amigos presenciaron, en las que habían tomado parte, y apenas si sobrevivieron en ese puto desierto.

"Solo esa vez," murmuró encogiéndose de hombros. "Por lo general, llevaba a hombres a intensas zonas de guerra e iba a recogerlos. Así fue como formé equipo con Jasper, Mickey y Emmett. De vez en cuando, llevaba prisioneros a Abu Grahib. Entraba fuertemente armado, salía de la misma forma." Se detuvo por un momento, su ceño frunciéndose; sabía que el hablar de sus experiencias de su tiempo en la guerra era difícil para él. "Mi helicóptero fue dañado durante un viaje, por lo que estaba fuera de servicio. Y al mismo tiempo, el piloto que volaba el helicóptero de transporte—ya sabes, los grandes," me dijo, sonriéndome con suficiencia, y sonreí por cómo había simplificado esa mierda, porque sabía que podía recitar la marca, el modelo… y demonios, probablemente el número de identificación del vehículo. "El piloto fue asesinado, así que me pidieron que lo sustituyera temporalmente.

"Para entonces, solo estaba feliz de tener un descanso de lo estándar," continuó. "Se suponía que sería sencillo. Era llevar a los miembros principales de la gira de una base a otra, mientras su equipo lo llevaban por tierra o lo enviaba en un avión de carga. Era más seguro para ellos de esa forma, porque el equipo podría perderse, pero no alguien a quién veías en la televisión— o en este caso, dos comediantes y una cantante. En el helicóptero podía maniobrar rápido y sin problema si algo salía mal o nos atacaban. Era solo por unas semanas, de modo que acepté las órdenes." Su voz se fue apagando, pero me miró.

"¿A cuántos llevaste?"

Se mofó, rodando los ojos. "Un par de comediantes, unos cuantos fotógrafos que estaban documentando la gira, un camarógrafo, Kyra, y algo de su… gente." La última parte sonó con un tono de desdén y un toque de impaciencia.

Me reí entre dientes, porque sonó igual que Carlisle cuando habló de la fama de Kyra. Ninguno de los dos hombres tenía tiempo para mierdas superficiales, frívolas y pretenciosas. "Continúa," le dije riendo.

"No sabía nada de ella, ¿sabes?" Me dijo en voz baja, encogiendo un hombro. "Me refiero a que, no había forma de que supiera que era famosa, si no me lo hubiesen dicho. Ella era… esa cosita rodeada de gente ruidosa y ocupada. Ella y su asistente… ¿Carrie? ¿Cathy? No, Cassie," se corrigió a sí mismo. "Eran las únicas chicas en la gira. Todos los demás eran hombres, así que pasaron un tiempo difícil. Los hombres podían orinar donde sea, ya sabes." Se rio entre dientes, mirándome.

Solté una risita, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Sí, sí… El mundo es su orinal. Solo cuenta la historia, Edward."

Soltó una fuerte carcajada, pero continuó. "Kyra tenía su guardaespaldas personal—Gator. Maldición, era un bastardo genial. Exmilitar y directamente de Nueva Orleans… de ahí el nombre," dijo con una risita. "Él vigilaba cada movimiento de esas dos chicas. Era bueno. Muy parecido a como es Alec en un trabajo de seguridad," murmuró, casi para sí mismo.

"En fin," suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello, "no pasó mucho tiempo para que las dos chicas se abrumaran por simplemente… todo. Y eso fue en el primer día. Eran armas y aviones y explosiones por todas partes. Era el desierto y arena y un maldito clima incómodo. Era un maldito calor abrasador en el día y helado por la noche. Entre más al norte viajábamos, solo era frío.

"Nadie, además de Gator, les prestaba mucha atención, y eso incluía a su agente. Era un puto cabrón," dijo Edward, rodando los ojos. "Al pendejo solo le preocupaba el momento perfecto para una foto o el ángulo correcto en que estaba siendo filmado el video. Era muy importante para él… no ella. No estoy seguro de que hubiese checado cómo estaba ella una sola vez en toda la gira."

"Qué amable," me burlé, pensando que las celebridades tenían que confiar en personas que por lo general solo veían por sí mismos.

Edward se quedó callado por un momento, mirando de nuevo hacia el camino. "Todos los hombres caían a sus pies," me dijo, casi en un susurro. "Actuaban como si nunca hubiesen visto una mujer en su vida, sobre todo una que lucía como ella y encima de eso era rica y famosa. Era ridículo y la hacía sentir incómoda. Demonios, tenía solo un poco más de veinte años," dijo con un suspiro. "Comenzó en el momento que los recogí. Y así fue como llegué a conocerla. Me preguntó si podía ocultarse en el helicóptero después de su presentación o antes de continuar, y la oculté, o la llevé a algún lugar tranquilo, porque solo quería un momento de paz.

"Sí, me sentí atraído por ella," gimió, rodando los ojos, "pero sabía que nada saldría de eso. Y se lo dije cuando las cosas… cambiaron. Estábamos en Bagdad, ni siquiera a una semana del inicio de la gira, y era uno de los lugares más seguros en los que en realidad podías salir en público, y una cosa condujo a la otra."

"¿Al menos te agradaba? ¿O solo sentiste lástima por ella?"

"Las dos cosas, pero era divertida y estaba muy consciente de todo. Odiaba la mayor parte de la atención que recibía, con excepción de cuando estaba en el escenario. Le expliqué cómo eran las cosas en la guerra, y me habló de los Estados Unidos. Al parecer, conocía a todo el mundo, así que me contó historias de Hollywood, o historias sobre crecer en Pittsburgh. Ella era… normal. Bueno, más normal de lo que esperaba, supongo." Hizo una mueca, agarrando nuevamente su cabello. "Nos escabullimos para hacerlo. Y probablemente eso fue lo emocionante de hacerlo también, porque se supone que no debíamos hacer… lo que estábamos haciendo. No salía con mujeres militares, y ella fue como una bocanada de aire fresco—alguien femenino, sin uniforme. Además, se sentía a salvo conmigo. Supongo que todo eso combinado lo convirtió en una oportunidad de oro. Su agente me odiaba y probablemente sospechaba algo, porque se quejó con mi Comandante Oficial más veces de las que podía contar, pero no pudieron probarlo. Creo que Gator y su asistente sabían, pero no dijeron nada, porque Kyra les pagó para que mantuvieran la puta boca cerrada."

"¿Y cuándo la gira terminó?" Lo insté, porque no necesitaba saber los dónde y cómo de su relación. Edward era un ser sexual y físico, así que muy bien podía imaginar cómo terminó _esa_ mierda.

Edward se quedó callado de nuevo, pero su nariz se arrugó antes de hablar. "Lo veía venir," me dijo en voz baja. "Podía verla apegarse a mí conforme pasaban las semanas, a pesar de las muchas veces que hablamos sobre la última noche de la gira. Ella dijo que solo estábamos pasando un buen rato por el momento, pero podía darme cuenta que estaba mintiendo," dijo con un suspiro, mirándome. "Mierda, dulzura, solo tenía veintitrés años, y me quedaba mucho tiempo en mi periodo de servicio, aun cuando un año después de eso fue cuando mi helicóptero se estrelló y fui dado de baja. Y ella estaba por regresar a L.A. para grabar un nuevo álbum y hacer una audición para una película o alguna mierda."

"¿Querías que funcionara?" Le pregunté, porque su voz parecía llena de arrepentimiento, pero no sabía si fue por la forma en que terminó la relación o la pérdida de todo.

"No," gimió, negando. "Quiero decir, no lo sé. Simplemente no podía ver cómo _podría_ funcionar, y no estaba… enamorado de ella, si es lo que estás preguntando. Me gustaba, pero… tenía que dejarla ir. Y no fue agradable. Ella era un desastre para cuando la llevé de vuelta a Jordan, porque tuve que cortar todo contacto con ella. Lo manejé muy mal, lastimándola terriblemente. Y a pesar de lo bien que nos llevábamos, no estaba acostumbrada a que le negaran algo que quería."

Froté mi sien, tratando de asimilar toda la historia. Sabía que Edward evitó las relaciones a largo plazo mientras estuvo en la Fuerza Aérea, porque sentía que vivía de forma peligrosa—algo que llevó consigo cuando trabajó como mercenario para su papá. Sentía que podía morir, y nunca quiso que alguien lo "esperara"; ya de por sí era bastante difícil el tratar de sobrevivir allí, no se diga al preocuparse por alguien en casa.

"Joder," gruñó, sus manos sujetando el volante de su Challenger, "Solo desearía…"

"Oye," lo tranquilicé, tirando de su mano derecha hasta que cedió y la entrelacé con mi izquierda, "Sé lo que desearías… que estuviera allí, que te estuviera esperando. Que hubiésemos mantenido el contacto. No puedes verlo así, cariño. Simplemente no puedes. Esta… situación sucedió, y ahora tenemos que lidiar con verla otra vez."

Edward me había expresado ese arrepentimiento más de una vez. Dijo que yo, más que nadie en el mundo, podría haber manejado mejor que nadie el que estuviese lejos, su trabajo peligroso. Estaba segura que parte de eso era cierto—no que no me hubiese muerto de la preocupación por él, pero lo que hacía, lo que hacíamos para ganarnos la vida me daba una perspectiva que la mayoría de las mujeres con las que había estado nunca tuvieron. También me dijo que si lo hubiese estado esperando en casa, nunca hubiese visto a otra mujer en su vida.

"¿N-No e-estás e-enojada? ¿D-Disgustada c-conmigo?" Me preguntó, sonando como el dulce chico tímido y tartamudo que conocí hace tanto tiempo.

No pude contener mi sonrisa, porque ese era mi Edward. Joder, era alguien que nadie más conocía, sino yo. "No, Edward. No lo estoy. No puedo juzgarte más de lo que tú puedes juzgarme a mí por el barman en Virginia con el que salí, o Jake, o ese tipo que no puedo recordar de cuando acababa de salir del instituto, por el que todavía culpo a Rose."

Se rio entre dientes, mirándome. "No, tampoco puedo juzgarte, bebé."

"Exactamente," concordé, porque ninguno de los dos fuimos santos antes de nuestra relación.

Nos quedamos callados el resto del camino a Seattle, los dos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, pero cuando Edward entró al estacionamiento, me giré hacia él.

"Hay una clara posibilidad de que tengamos que tomar este caso, Edward," le dije con tiento, porque sabía que Carlisle nos había llamado por algo importante, no solo la seguridad para un concierto.

Apagó el motor y miró furioso sin ver al muro de concreto gris frente a él. "Lo sé," susurró.

"¿Puedes manejarlo? ¿Profesionalmente?" Le pregunté, levantándole una ceja cuando su cabeza se giró en mi dirección.

"Por supuesto que puedo," dijo con brusquedad. "No soy ese cabrón de Jake, Bella. No voy a… _correr de vuelta a ella_ … si es lo que me estás preguntando. Dime que no es lo que me estás preguntando…" Sus voz sonó totalmente dominante, demandante, y no para ser ignorada. "Joder, yo no soy _infiel_. Nunca…"

"Bueno, no… no era lo que estaba preguntando, aunque es bueno saberlo," le dije, sin poder evitar soltar una risita por su pequeño arranque de indignación. Era leal a mí hasta la muerte; estaba muy consciente de ello. "Solo estoy diciendo que hay una historia entre ustedes dos y evidentemente algo de arrepentimiento por cómo terminaron las cosas."

"Me arrepiento de haberla lastimado—no de que nunca volviéramos a vernos," dijo con un suspiro, acercando su mano para meter un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Sus ojos se iluminaron solo un poco al verde profundo y reconfortante que amaba tanto. "T-Tengo t-todo l-lo q-que p-podría d-desear… justo aquí y en la maldita casa," me dijo, comenzando con su dulce balbuceo y terminando en ese perfecto tono confiado. "Tal vez sea como dijiste, y no me recuerde…"

Me encogí de hombros y asentí. "Tal vez. Ella sale con mucha gente famosa, Edward," le dije, al fin comprendiendo su preocupación por verla, porque muy probablemente se había portado un poco mal cuando rompió con ella. Era fácil enamorarse de Edward, así que definitivamente podía entender el que no haya querido dejarlo ir. Entonces mis pensamientos cambiaron a cómo reaccionaría esta mujer Kyra si, de hecho, lo recordara. "Deberíamos subir, cariño," murmuré, alcanzando la puerta.

"Mírame, dulzura," me dijo en voz baja, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Nadie… y _maldición_ , me refiero a _nadie_ puede compararse contigo, amor. No para mí. Lo digo en serio." Su mirada intensa se movía rápidamente por mi rostro, estudiando mi expresión, y no tenía idea qué era lo que estaba viendo. "Mierda, no podría importarme menos si está saliendo con alguien, o es soltera, o incluso si me recuerda y todavía sienta algo por mí, aunque no creo que suceda eso último. Tú eres la madre de Bethy y Samuel. Tú eres mi _esposa_ —eso significa todo para mí. T-Tú e-eres l-la ú-única e-en e-el m-mundo q-que r-realmente m-me c-conoce."

Tuve que besarlo por eso, así que presioné mis labios a los suyos, casi con rudeza. "Sé todas esas cosas, cariño, pero gracias por decírmelas de todos modos," le susurré con una pequeña sonrisa contra su boca, echándome un poco hacia atrás. "Deberíamos irnos," le dije, señalando con mi dedo detrás de nosotros, porque Alec, Emmett, y Kurt estaban esperándonos.

"Bella, te amo… solo _a ti_ ," insistió, como si no le creyera.

"También te amo," le respondí, abriendo por fin la puerta.

La caminata por el vestíbulo y el viaje en el ascensor ejecutivo fue en silencio, aunque me daba cuenta que Emmett se moría por decir algo. Se detenía por el intenso agarre de Alec en su hombro. Salimos al área de recepción principal afuera de la oficina de Carlisle y nos encontramos con una sonriente Angela.

"Hola, chicos," canturreó, sonriendo y frotando su enorme vientre. Ella y Benny, nuestro amigo en el FBI, estaban esperando ahora a su primer hijo.

"¡Dios mío, Ang!" Dijo Emmett riéndose. "Vas a reventar, chica."

"¿Sabes? Le dije lo mismo a mi médico," dijo con una carcajada, dándole un manotazo en su brazo. "Será mejor que entren. Ha estado llamándome cada cinco minutos en la última media hora."

"Gracias, Ang," todos le dijimos al mismo tiempo, lo que siempre la hacía reír suavemente.

La oficina de Carlisle era exactamente igual a cuando mi padre había estado dirigiendo _Twi Tech_. Estaba segura que la mantenía así por respeto, nostalgia, y probablemente porque simplemente echaba de menos a mi papá, su mejor amigo. Enormes libreros estaban alineados en el muro que ocultaba la puerta hacia el departamento. El pesado escritorio antiguo de Charlie estaba en el centro de un muro de ventanas con vista al horizonte de Seattle. Y el sofá y las sillas seguían en la esquina opuesta a los libreros—solo que estaba vez estaban ocupados por tres mujeres. De pie contra la pared estaba un hombre de apariencia bastante delgada y atlética, sus musculosos brazos cruzados en su pecho mientras nos veía entrar a todos nosotros.

"Ah, llegaron," dijo Carlisle con un suspiro, casi de alivio, apartándose del frente de su escritorio en el que había estado apoyado. "Entren, entren… permítanme presentarles a alguien," nos dijo, colocando una mano en el hombro de Alec, pero sus ojos estaban en la mujer totalmente despampanante que se estaba poniendo lentamente de pie.

Kyra era realmente bonita, incluso vestida de forma casual— _jeans_ , una camiseta blanca casual, y una chaqueta de cuero marrón. Su cabello caoba oscuro caía en ondas, y sus ojos avellana observaba a todos los que estaban parados frente a ella, sobre todo a Edward, que estaba cerrando la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle. En la televisión, se veía imponente; en la realidad, y de pie justo allí, tenía más o menos la misma complexión que yo. Mi primer impulso fue estar emocionada por conocerla, pero mi segundo impulso estaba poco a poco tomando el control—impedir que siguiera viendo a mi esposo.

"Kyra Bailey," comenzó a decir Carlisle, "me gustaría presentarte al equipo de Investigaciones _Gravity_ … o al menos parte de ellos." Comenzando con los que estaban cerca de él, dijo nuestros nombres. "Alec Moretti, Emmett McCarty, Kurt Vernon, mi nuera, Bella Cullen, y mi hijo..."

"Edward," ella terminó por él, su boca abierta por el _shock_. Y por la expresión en su rostro, a pesar del mucho tiempo que había pasado, podía darme cuenta que lo recordaba perfectamente.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"Edward," susurró Kyra.

Por dentro, hice una mueca, porque mis esperanzas de que no me recordara volaron por la puñetera ventana.

"Te ves increíble," susurró, apresurándose a abrazarme.

"Kyra" la saludé con un simple gesto de mi cabeza, apenas respondiendo a su abrazo, antes de pararme junto a mi padre.

Su mirada viajo por cada centímetro de mí, como lo hizo la primera vez que nos conocimos. Solo que esta vez, no era un soldado soltero buscando pasar un buen rato, o queriendo impresionarla, así que solo me hizo sentir incómodo. Esta vez, no quería la atención. Era un esposo y un padre, los dos títulos tan importantes para mí que nada más me interesaba. Cualquier cosa o persona que se me quedara mirando, coqueteara, o me hiciera insinuaciones por lo general era ignorado, si no es que tratado con frialdad.

"¿Ustedes dos se conocen?" Preguntó mi padre, su mirada cambiando del uno al otro.

"¡Vaya, mierda! Cullen," el hombre al fondo de la habitación dijo riéndose, dando un paso hacia el frente y afortunadamente rompiendo la tensión, porque sentía el cuerpo de mi esposa tenso junto a mí. "Pensé que eras tú. No hice la conexión con Carlisle," dijo con su vozarrón, tendiendo su mano para estrechar la mía. "Es bueno verte, piloto," se echó a reír.

"Milo 'Gator' Carson," solté una risita, dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro. "¿Cómo has estado, hombre?"

"Aw, la misma mierda de siempre," se burló, rodando los ojos. "Bueno, tampoco es precisamente cierto," murmuró, mirando a mi papá.

La habitación se había quedado en silencio. Todos los ojos estaban en nosotros, y prácticamente podía sentir a Bella evaluando la situación. Emmett se movía de un pie al otro, sonriendo como un tonto, y si no fuera por la actitud calmada de Alec, creo que hubiera estallado en llamas. Kurt simplemente estaba deslumbrado con Kyra en la habitación, pero ella parecía estar mirando también en mi dirección.

Me giré hacia mi papá y Bella. "Volé una gira USO con Kyra y Gator," le expliqué, provocando que sus cejas se dispararan hacia arriba. "Fue como un año antes de mi baja."

"Está bien, bueno, sé que a Kyra le gustaría instalarse en alguna parte," comenzó a decir, hablando despacio, como si estuviera tratando de descubrir qué demonios acababa de suceder; sabía que tenía que decirle la maldita verdad si aceptábamos el caso. "Gator, este es tu _show_ … ¿Por qué no les cuentas lo que me contaste?"

"Bien," arrastró la palabra, asintiendo solo una vez y volviéndose hacia la mujer detrás de él. "Solo para que todos nos conozcamos, Teri Foley… la agente de Kyra, y Cassie Winters, su asistente personal," las presentó, y luego esperó mientras se intercambiaban gestos de cabeza y apretones de manos. Su voz era una mezcla de acento sureño y un toque de Cajun, un sonido atrayente una vez que realmente llegas a conocer al hombre. Se volvió hacia mí, su rostro poniéndose serio. "Recuerdas cómo en ese tiempo Kyra recibía mucha atención, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó, y asentí, sin mirar a propósito en su dirección. "Ahora es mil veces peor, y creo que tiene un acosador. Uno realmente malo, por lo que me he dado cuenta."

"¿Por qué no llevan esto con la policía?" Preguntó Alec, dando un paso hacia al frente, porque esto era su fuerte.

"Lo he hecho… muchas, muchas veces," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No pueden probar nada. Me dicen que debido a su fama, las amenazas pueden venir de cualquier parte. Algunos los han llamado regalos de _fans_ , y aunque aparentan ser obsesivos, no son implícitamente peligrosos, porque no hay una nota, ningún contacto real con Kyra, nada que aparezca en video, pero estoy desesperado. Esperaba que disminuyeran una vez que dejáramos L.A, pero…" Su voz se fue apagando, y se volvió hacia Kyra, que parecía incómoda.

Alec tomó una respiración profunda y la dejó salir, frotando lentamente su labio inferior. "¿Cuáles son las amenazas?"

"Flores," dijo Gator, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero su rostro era fiero cuando levantó su mano. "Sé lo que estás pensando. Que las flores son inofensivas y vienen con la popularidad, pero es más que eso. Qué flor es y cómo la dejan lo que me asusta."

"¿Qué flor es?" Bella por fin abrió la boca, su cabeza levantándose hacia él.

"Caléndulas," respondió.

"Mmm, celos y crueldad," murmuró, su frente arrugándose. "Esa es una advertencia…"

"¡Sí, _sí_! ¡Exactamente!" Dijo entusiasmado, sonriéndole, como si estuviera feliz de que alguien más estuviera en la misma sintonía que él. "Nunca pensé que tendría que estudiar el significado de las flores…"

"¿Y cómo las dejan?" Ella le preguntó, frotándose la barbilla.

"Quemadas hasta quedar en cenizas y siempre entregadas _después_ de haber hecho una revisión completa de seguridad. Es la puta cosa más extraña que he visto," le dijo, su rostro tiñéndose de rosa por su lenguaje. "Lo siento…"

"No te disculpes. Estoy acostumbrada. Estos muchachos no soy precisamente ángeles," dijo con una risita, agitándole su mano, y no pude evitar reírme contra un lado de su cabeza, al que ella se inclinó. "Entonces, ¿revisas la habitación, el estudio, los vestidores… pero todavía aparecen?"

Gator asintió, una sonrisa irónica subiendo lentamente a su rostro. "Crees que es interno, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó, y ella asintió. "Sí, yo también. Pero no puedo encontrar al pendejo."

"¿Cómo es tu seguridad?" Preguntó Emmett, sus ojos mirando a las mujeres, solo para posarse otra vez en Gator.

"Guardias de seguridad," se mofó Gator. "No es como si pudiera llevar un equipo SWAT conmigo a donde sea que ella vaya," nos dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia Kyra. "No son malos, pero tampoco son precisamente Clint Eastwood."

"¿De verdad no crees que sea un _fan_?" Le preguntó Kyra, mirando a Gator.

"No, K, no lo creo. Te lo he dicho," dijo con un bufido, acercándola y colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros. "Si tengo que dormir al pie de tu cama como un maldito perro, lo resolveré, pero sinceramente creo que es algo mucho más grande que un _fan_ demasiado apasionado. Sé que no estás durmiendo…"

Suspiré, pasando una mano por mi cabello, porque a pesar de lo mucho que no quería tomar este caso o trabajar con una examante, podía ver la curiosidad en el rostro de Alec, la preocupación en el de Emmett, y el miedo puro en el de Kyra. Pero la expresión de mi esposa estaba completamente vacío de cualquier cosa que pudiese leer.

Kurt tiró de la manga de la camiseta de Bella, acercándola a él. "Bells… hay algunas… um, _culturas_ que tienen teorías sobre los sueños. El sueño de quemar—o en este caso, una flor ya quemada—significa que algún _daño_ se avecina para el destinatario," le susurró frenéticamente, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente hacia Kyra, y luego de vuelta a Bella. "Puede que él tenga razón. Esto pude ser una amenaza."

"¿Alice?" Le preguntó, una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

"Sí, bueno, me estaba enseñando cómo hacer una investigación," dijo riéndose, sus mejillas poniéndose rosadas. "Ya sabes cómo le encantan sus asesinos seriales…"

"Cierto," reflexionó Bella, frotando su sien y estudiando a Kyra, cuya mirada se había posado en mí.

"¿Tú no has visto nada, Kyra?" Le pregunté, inclinando mi cabeza hacia ella "¿Nada extraño? ¿Alguien deambulando por donde no debía? ¿Tal vez alguien que te haga sentir incómoda?"

"No, Edward," respondió, sacudiendo su cabeza, "pero nos hemos estado preparando para este nuevo álbum, por lo que ha habido personas diferentes alrededor—compositores, músicos, técnicos."

"¿Qué hay de llamadas, correos electrónicos, mensajes de texto?" Bella le preguntó a Kyra. "¿Algo amenazador? ¿Algunas llamadas donde cuelguen?"

"Por supuesto, pero tan pronto como sucede, Gator cambia mi número," respondió. "Los _paparazzi_ siempre están dispuestos a encontrar formas de llegar a mí."

Sacudí mi cabeza, pensando que esta mierda de la fama era para tirar a la basura… o para los malditos locos, no estaba seguro cuál. Mi mirada se desplazó de Gator a Alec, y luego mi padre. "¿Qué estás pensando?" Le pregunté.

Mi papá mordió el interior de su mejilla, una arruga en su frente mientras lo pensaba bien. Librando un lento suspiro, dijo, "Creo que mientras Kyra este aquí en Seattle por el próximo mes o algo así, y ya que va a estar bajo la responsabilidad de _Twi Tech_ , me gustaría mantenerla a salvo."

Su respuesta no estaba dirigida a mí, sino a Bella, porque sabía que cuando se trataba de _Gravity_ , ella tenía la última palabra. Y mi padre no era para nada estúpido, porque toda la habitación podía sentir la tensión saliendo en oleadas de Kyra y de mí. Era incómodo, aprensivo, y malditamente ridículo, porque no nos habíamos visto en más de ocho años. Aunque algo de eso también venía de Bella.

Mi esposa se giró frente a mí y Alec, pero le habló a él en voz baja. "¿Podemos manejar esto? ¿La seguridad?"

"Sí, _Bellissima_ ," le aseguró con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza. "Me gustaría tomar el control total de la seguridad, pero si llamamos a todos en el equipo, debería ser suficiente. Necesito toda su agenda para que podamos inspeccionar cada edificio _antes_ de que ella entre, y una lista de personas con las que ella tenga contacto, porque todos los empleados van a tener que ser investigados por el duendecillo. No me importa el tiempo que hayan trabajado para ella."

Bella asintió despacio mientras él hablaba, como si hubiese supuesto que esa sería su respuesta antes de que la diera, al fin volvió su mirada dulce y preocupada hacia la mía. "Es tu decisión," me susurró, encogiendo un hombro. "Te lo dije en el coche. Si no quieres tomarlo, considerando nuestra conversación anterior, entonces no lo haremos. La pondré en contacto con otra empresa de seguridad, y nos iremos."

Hice una mueca, porque la otra empresa en la que estaba pensando era un grupo respetable, y protegería bien a Kyra, pero no tenían los recursos de _Gravity_ para averiguar la causa de las amenazas. La mantendrían a salvo, pero eso sería todo. Era posible que las amenazas continuaran una vez que ella dejara Seattle.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello otra vez, murmurando, "No lo sé."

"Es por el dinero," comenzó a decir Kyra, pero negué y levanté mi mano para detenerla.

"El dinero no es problema," le dije, evitando sonar como un pendejo, porque mi voz sonó un poco brusca. Señalé a Bella y a mi papá. "¿Puedo hablar con ustedes por un momento?"

Los dos asintieron y me siguieron afuera a la sala de espera, donde Angela estaba ocupada al teléfono, tecleando en su computadora, y revisando archivos, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Supongo que estaba equivocada sobre que no te recordaría," dijo Bella con sarcasmo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Silencio, dulzura," gemí, sonriendo con suficiencia al escuchar su descarada risita. "Dime lo que piensas, Bella."

"Creo que alguien quiere lastimarla, que eventualmente incrementará a algo más que… flores quemadas. Y creo que ella no está contando toda la historia." Su respuesta fue rápida y al punto. Sin ninguna emoción detrás. Su intuición era afilada como el filo de una navaja, y asentí de acuerdo.

"¿Cuál es la historia, Edward?" Preguntó mi papá, su voz suave al señalar con su pulgar hacia las puertas de la oficina.

"¿Tú que _crees_?" Respondí con sorna, haciendo un gesto hacia la risa sarcástica que acababa de bufar mi esposa. "Fui su piloto durante la gira USO, y tuvimos… algo."

Mi papá soltó un resoplido y rodó los ojos, volviéndose hacia Bella. "¿Se ha arrepentido mi hijo de todos sus pecados, cariño?"

"En su mayor parte," dijo riéndose, atrayéndome a ella y entrelazando nuestros dedos cuando iba a alejarme de ellos por sus burlas. "¿Vas a tomar la responsabilidad por ella, Carlisle?"

"Sí," le dijo con un gesto de su cabeza. "Ahora que _Twi Tech_ compró _Solstice Music_ , técnicamente está bajo mi cuidado." Se giró hacia mí. "¿Puedes hacer un lado esta… historia entre ustedes? Es solo que no creo que Seguridad Boyd sea capaz de ayudarlos como ustedes chicos. Ella está realmente asustada."

"Me doy cuenta de eso," dije con un suspiro, dejando que mi mirada se posara en mi esposa. "Si hacemos esto… Vamos a llamar a todos. Incluso voy a tener que hablar con Benny y Wes en algún momento. Nos quedamos a cargo de todo, desde su agenda hasta su seguridad. Quiero que Alice revise a cada miembro de su… su… _gente_."

"Y la quiero fuera de Seattle," añadió mi padre. "La pondremos en mi casa en Forks."

"¿Qué tan famosa es?" Pregunté, porque la cultura _pop_ no era algo a lo que realmente prestara atención.

"Muchísimo," los dos me respondieron.

Froté mi rostro, pero pequeñas manos agarraron mi muñeca, y abrí mis ojos a la mirada de Bella.

"Mírame. Si dices no, es no. Dime." Estudió mi rostro por un momento cuando no le respondí de inmediato.

Sentía que le debía algo a Kyra por la forma en que la traté, pero eso a su vez me hacía sentir culpable bajo la dulce mirada chocolate que me esperaba.

"Si es sí, entonces llamaré a todos, y habrá reglas, Edward Cullen, porque esa mujer todavía tiene sentimientos por ti."

"Bella," me burlé, rodando los ojos. "Eso no puede ser cierto..."

Se echó a reír, pero no dijo nada más sobre el tema. "¿Sí o no?"

Mi papá y Bella esperaron, mirándome con paciencia, y suspiré, completamente derrotado. "Llámalos," le dije, agitando mi mano.

"Bien," bufó Bella, su actitud cambiando de paciente, a una de eficiencia pura. "Reglas," me dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué reglas?" Mi papá y yo le preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

"Todavía no lo sé. Probablemente tendré que inventarlas sobre la marcha," respondió, girándose hacia nosotros antes de alcanzar la puerta, una sonrisa irónica y retorcidamente _sexy_ curveando las esquinas de su boca. "Pero _en este momento_ ," dijo con una voz sonando un poco molesta, señalando al suelo, "esa mujer necesita saber _exactamente_ quién demonios soy yo."

Mi papá se rio bajito, dando una fuerte palmada en mi hombro y dándole un apretón cuando ella desapareció a través de las puertas de la oficina. "Estás en un… gran problema, hijo. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme qué tanto vas a tener que besar su trasero."

Puse los ojos en blanco y me zafé de su agarre para entrar de nuevo a la oficina. "¡Como si no lo supiera!"

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

Las puertas hicieron clic al cerrarse detrás de mí, y estaba muy consciente de que todas las miradas estaban en mí cuando caminé a zancadas hacia el escritorio de Carlisle para sentarme frente a su computadora. Al mismo tiempo, estaba marcando mi teléfono.

"Bar & Grill Ali," respondió con una suave risita, y sonreí, acercando a mí el teclado de la computadora.

"Hola, duendecillo, te necesito en línea y muy atenta. En seguida," le dije, abriendo un correo electrónico en blanco para estar lista para enviárselo. "Y luego te necesito a ti, a Jasper, Mickey, y Makenna en la oficina tan pronto como puedan. Tampoco caería mal que se presentara Wes."

"Oh maldición, oh maldición, oh maldición," repitió. "Atrapamos uno grande, ¿verdad?"

Mis ojos se dispararon al otro lado de la habitación donde Kyra, Teri, Cassie, y Gator me observaban con mucha atención. La escrutadora mirada furiosa de Kyra con sus ojos entrecerrados fijos en mí tampoco pasó desapercibida, porque antes se había tensado por completo cuando Edward me besó la cabeza. Él se lo había perdido, pero yo no. En lo absoluto. De hecho, por la forma en que lo había saludado, lo había estado esperando.

"Se podría decir que sí," dije con un suspiro, tratando de no rodar los ojos cuando Edward y Carlisle entraron nuevamente a la habitación y los ojos de Kyra se desviaron al instante en su dirección. "Esto será… justo lo que te encanta," murmuré al teléfono.

"Biiien," me dijo, alargando la palabra, pero riéndose al mismo tiempo mientras oía encenderse su laptop personal al otro lado de la línea. "Estoy en línea. ¡Dispara!"

"Muy bien, espera un momento," le dije, poniendo mi teléfono sobre el escritorio y volviendo mi mirada hacia la habitación. "Gator," le dije, y dio un paso hacia el frente. "Si hacemos esto, voy a necesitar tu total y completa cooperación."

"Sí, señora," respondió con un rápido gesto afirmativo de su cabeza. "¿Qué necesita, señora Cullen?"

Sonreí hacia el teclado, porque me cayó bien en seguida, incluso desde el momento que saludó a Edward. Joder, me llamó así a propósito. Estaba alerta y no se le iba ninguna maldita cosa. Tenía un dulce encanto sureño en él que me recordaba a Jasper. Era delgado, pero de ninguna manera flaco, con cabello castaño claro que caía de forma casual sobre su frente. Tenía un tatuaje que se asomaba justo debajo de la manga de su camiseta sobre su bíceps, y se conducía con una seguridad que había notado en casi todos los exmilitares.

"Por favor, llámame Bella," le dije, al fin mirando a sus profundos ojos azules, dulces y ansiosos. "Voy a necesitar todos los nombres de cada una de las personas que tienen contacto con ella—maquillaje, músicos, representantes, incluso el de la persona que trae el café. Necesitaré el itinerario de Kyra, y lo voy a necesitar realmente detallado. Sé que hay cosas que tiene que hacer, pero vamos a necesitar saber con anticipación de cada paso que vaya a dar… y por cuánto tiempo. Y por último, vas a tener que ceder todas las medidas de seguridad a Alec y Edward."

Las cejas de Gator se dispararon hacia arriba, una sonrisa de suficiencia curveando las comisuras de su boca, y se volvió para ver a Alec y Edward acercarse al escritorio, pero ya estaba asintiendo para cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia mí. "Claro. Delo por hecho." Se dio la vuelta. "Teri, tú tienes el itinerario, ¿verdad?"

"Justo aquí," dijo, sacando un montón de páginas de su portafolio.

Cassie también se puso de pie, entregando otro montón de páginas y diciendo, "Y esta es la lista de contactos que reunimos para nuestro tiempo en Seattle."

Agarré los dos montones de papeles, comenzando con la agenda y revisándola despacio. Mi nariz se arrugó al ver las cosas que Kyra tenía que hacer. Era ocupada y complicada. Era tiempo de grabación, programas en vivo, presentaciones en televisoras locales, y sesiones de fotos. Y que me jodan, si no había la posibilidad de hacer un video en el futuro. La lista de contactos era un poco diferente. Había algunos nombres que no tenían un apellido, y algunos números de teléfono que estaban incompletos o borrados.

Levanté la lista de contactos. "Voy a necesitar los nombres completos de estas personas. A todos se les va a hacer una verificación de antecedentes, y si no pasan, serán despedidos," le dije a Gator, que estaba asintiendo, pero la diva de la canción finalmente se levantó del sofá al fondo de la habitación.

"Espera, no puedes solo despedir a mi gente," jadeó, apresurándose hacia el escritorio. "Y algunas de estas personas no tienen un apellido," argumentó con petulancia. "El hombre que me arregla el cabello solo se le conoce por Godfrey."

"Por más desafortunado que es ese nombre," repliqué, ignorando la profunda risa de Emmett y la risita nerviosa de Alice en el teléfono frente a mí, "lo haré y _puedo_ eliminar gente de su presencia. Eso es… a menos que quisiera que las amenazas continúen. Godfrey tiene una madre, lo que significa que tiene un certificado de nacimiento y un número de seguro social. No _salió de un cascarón_. Si no puede revelar su verdadero nombre, entonces usted sola va arreglarse su cabello. ¿Entendido?"

Kyra bufó, rodando los ojos y dándome la espalda. Noté que toda la habitación se había quedado en silencio. Bien podía imaginarme que nadie le decía a esta mujer no si quería algo, en especial las cuatro personas que trabajaban para ella todos los días, que se movían incómodas sobre sus pies. Ella era su paga. Era mimada, apapachada y consentida. Pero también estaba en peligro, si estaba captando correctamente esas amenazas.

"Señorita Bailey, puede hacer todos los pucheros que quiera, pero la verdad es… que estas amenazas solo seguirán empeorando," le dije, y se volvió lentamente para mirarme, su barbilla sobresaliendo en desafío. "Déjeme adivinar cómo empezó esto. Una flor, no quemada, sino completa y perfecta. Tal vez la dejaron en su almohada o en la mesa de su vestidor para que la encontrara. Sin una nota. Tal vez recibió dos o tres de esa forma. Entonces comenzaron a llegar marchitas y secas. Lo siguiente que supo, era que llegaban más frecuentemente, solo que esta vez, estaban quemadas hasta quedar en malditas cenizas." Incliné mi cabeza hacia ella, viendo cómo se abría su boca por la sorpresa. Ignoré la brillante sonrisa orgullosa de Carlisle y la mano de mi esposo cubriendo su boca. "¿Quiere saber qué pienso que va a pasar después?"

"¿Qué?" Susurró, sus ojos amplios.

"Su acosador va a empezar a revelarse poco a poco. Va a recibir extraños mensajes de texto o llamadas en las que cuelgan, sin importar cuántas veces cambiemos el número. Va a recibir una nota dejada en su almohada con la siguiente flor, porque pronto querrá que reconozca que él existe. Ocultarse detrás de sus regalos anónimos ya no será suficiente. Solo se hará más atrevido, señorita Bailey. Y pronto… las notas y las flores y los mensajes no serán suficientes. Va a querer _tocarla_. Y es entonces cuando la mierda _de verdad_ nos explotará en la cara. _Es_ cuando _nuestro_ trabajo—" Hice un gesto hacia mí, Alec, y Edward "—se hará extremadamente difícil."

"¡Qué tipo de maldita flor!" Gritó Alice por el teléfono que seguía sobre el escritorio.

"Paciencia, Alice," murmuré, esperando a que Kyra respondiera.

"Puedo vivir sin Godfrey," murmuró Kyra, su frente arrugándose.

"Sí, arreglarnos el cabello es una tarea difícil que tenemos que asumir, pero créame, la mayoría de nosotros sobrevivimos," dije con sarcasmo, levantando la vista cuando incluso Cassie y Teri se rieron bajito. "Estoy segura que si le explica a Godfrey _por qué_ necesita su nombre completo, él se lo dará, porque no va a querer perder a la famosa Kyra Bailey como su cliente más importante—en especial si la pierde permanentemente por algún _fan_ loco. ¿Mmm?"

Frunció sus labios, pero finalmente accedió con un gesto de su cabeza. "Está bien," dijo con un suspiro, asintiendo otra vez. "Bien."

Me volví nuevamente hacia Gator. "Vamos a necesitar sacarla de la ciudad," le dije. "Sin hoteles, lejos de los _paparazzi_ , y sin contacto externo, salvo por las presentaciones que sean aprobadas por Alec y Edward."

"Tiene sentido," concordó.

"¿Cancelo las reservaciones?" Me preguntó Cassie, sacando su teléfono.

"No," le dije. "Haré que alguien pasé por ahí y se registré por ella. Dejaremos que la gente piense que está allí, pero no lo estará." Froté mi sien, y justo antes de coger de nuevo mi teléfono, dije, "Y Gator, voy a necesitar una de esas flores, por favor. De preferencia en una bolsa y casi sin tocar."

"Sí, señora," me dijo, sacando su teléfono y alejándose un poco del escritorio, donde Cassie, Kyra, y Teri se le unieron.

Cogí mi teléfono. "Caléndulas, Alice," le dije, asintiendo cuando jadeó y maldijo.

"Vaya, mierda. ¿Y te escuché bien? ¿Es Kyra Bailey con la que estamos tratando?" Me preguntó, ya tecleando. Si la conocía lo suficientemente bien, ya estaba efectuando una verificación de antecedentes de la superestrella.

"Precisamente," canturreé, sonriendo con suficiencia al escuchar su risa al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Y por qué suenas como que la odias, Bellsy?" Bromeó Alice, y solo pude reírme de forma sombría.

"Luego," gruñí. "Ahora… estoy escaneando algunas cosas para ti. Necesito que tú y Makenna trabajen en la lista de contactos de inmediato. Bueno, en los que estén completos. Kurt las ayudará cuando vuelva a la oficina. Voy a hacer que Rose le eche un vistazo a esta agenda de Kyra. Necesito planear una vigilancia de veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana sin matarnos."

"¿Y dónde vas a ponerla?" Me preguntó.

"En la casa de Carlisle en Forks por la noche, y con el equipo durante el día. Si tenemos que encerrarla en la casa del árbol de Bethy para mantenerla vigilada, entonces que así sea."

"Excelente," murmuró. "Está bien. Envíame lo que tienes. Te veremos cuando regreses a la oficina."

"Bien, adiós," le dije, terminando la llamada.

Mientras usaba el escáner de Carlisle en los documentos que le estaba enviando a Alice, todos los chicos, incluyendo Carlisle, se reunieron alrededor del escritorio.

"¿De verdad crees que este acosador tratará de ponerse en contacto con ella? ¿Qué va a lastimarla?" Me preguntó Edward, echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que el otro grupo de personas no lo escuchara.

"Así es," le dije con firmeza, sin levantar la vista de la computadora. "También Alice me enseñó una cosa o dos," murmuré, sonriendo cuando él y Kurt se rieron entre dientes.

"Esta mierda va a mantenernos ocupados, ¿no es así?" Emmett preguntó, cogiendo la agenda.

"Vamos a empezar desde ahora, ¿verdad?" Verificó Alec.

"Sí," suspiré en respuesta a las dos preguntas, presionando enviar en el correo para Alice y por fin mirando a mis chicos. "Es más que solo protegerla, porque tiene mucho qué hacer. Vamos a necesitar a todos en esto," froté mi rostro, tomando una respiración profunda y dejándola salir antes de mirar a Carlisle. "Ya casi es septiembre," le dije. "De verdad voy a necesitar a Esme en esto, porque Kyra tiene programado quedarse aquí en Washington por los siguiente dos o tres meses. Bethy inicia la escuela en dos semanas," le expliqué. "Y hay que cuidar de Samuel… sin mencionar a Caleb," le dije, haciendo un gesto hacia Emmett, que estaba asintiendo. ´

Si íbamos a llamar a todos, entonces nuestros hijos tenían que ser considerados.

"Sarah va ayudar, _Bellissima_ ," habló Alec. "Ya lo sabes."

Asentí.

El rostro de Carlisle estaba serio cuando habló. "Lo que sea que necesites, cariño. Estoy seguro que ella no tendrá problema con eso."

Mi mirada se clavó en la de Edward. "Sin embargo, no me voy a perder su primer día."

Sonrió, rodeando el escritorio para ponerse de cuclillas frente a mí. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, sus pulgares rozando ligeramente mis pómulos. "¡Joder, por supuesto que no!" Gruñó sensualmente, tirando de mí hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron. "Los dos la vamos a llevar, y los dos la vamos a recoger ese día. Fin de la maldita historia."

Solté una risita al escuchar su lenguaje, pero su promesa era sólida. "Está bien," me reí de él, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

"Te ves malditamente _sexy_ cuando tomas el control, dulzura," canturreó en mi oído, sonriendo contra mi piel cuando me eché a reír.

"Mmmm," ronroneé con una sonrisa de suficiencia, acariciando con mi nariz la línea de su mandíbula con un poco de barba e inhalando profundamente el aroma de su colonia, madera recién cortada, y jabón—el olor que constituía la exquisitez que era mi esposo. "Esposas," canturreé en su oído. "Sabes que lo deseas."

Se le escapó el sonido más dulce, _sexy_ y gracioso que había escuchado, y su frente tocó mi hombro. Era una mezcla de una risa oscura y profunda, un gemido, y un gruñido de pura e insaciable lujuria. Era un sonido que me encantó escuchar, porque significaba que todavía podía afectarlo.

"Eres mala, Bella," fue todo lo que dijo, sus manos sujetando mis costados, como si se estuviera conteniendo.

Solté una risita, empujándolo hacia atrás por sus fuertes hombros. "Tal vez," bromeé, "pero tenemos trabajo que hacer. ¿Llamarías por favor a Mickey para hacer que se registre en el hotel bajo el nombre que se supone que Kyra usaría?" Acerqué el itinerario hacia mí y se lo di mientras asentía y sacaba su teléfono, sin dejar el lugar frente a mí. Me volví hacia Kurt. "Kurt, cielo… por favor, siéntate con Cassie y Teri y revisen esa lista de contactos. Tal vez ellas sepan algunos de los nombres, pero no los escribieron."

"Sí, claro, Bells," me dijo, tomando la lista de mi mano y uniéndose al grupo que se había vuelto a sentar en el sofá.

" _Amore_ ," Alec me llamó en voz baja, dándole a Kyra y su grupo un vistazo rápido, "Me gustaría sacarlos de la ciudad tan pronto como sea posible, si no te importa. Tomaré el primer turno en la casa de Carlisle."

"Iré con ustedes. Esme y yo los encontraremos allá," añadió Carlisle con un rápido gesto afirmativo de su cabeza. "Tengo el presentimiento que todos vamos a estar viajando desde Forks al trabajo por un tiempo."

"Concuerdo contigo," suspiré con cansancio, ya que el camino por recorrer parecía cansado y frustrante. Cogí mi teléfono, marcándole a Rose.

"¿Bueno?" Respondió sin ningún preámbulo.

"Vamos a tomarlo," le dije. "Le pedí a todos que se dirigieran a la oficina ahora."

"Está bien," dijo riéndose, y podía imaginarme su sarcástica sonrisa malvada. "¿Cómo es ella?" Me preguntó.

Me eché a reí, sombríamente y sin humor. "Oh, Rose… dejaré que lo veas por ti misma," le dije a mi vieja y mejor amiga con una risita mientras ella se carcajeaba al otro lado de la línea. "Estoy _ansiosa_ porque la conozcas."

 **~oOo~**

* * *

 _ **Pues ya conocimos a la otra, ¿qué les pareció? Edward ya dejó claro que no siente o sintió nada por ella, simplemente se siente culpable por cómo terminó las cosas con ella. ¿Pero qué hay de ella? ¿Creen que lo haya olvidado o que todavía sienta algo por él? Por lo pronto el equipo de Gravity empieza ya su trabajo, van a protegerla pero también a averiguar quién está detrás de esas amenazas. Les sugiero que presten mucha atención a los comentarios de Bella sobre lo que ha captado hasta ahora, les ayudará a ver un poco más allá.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: pili, EmDreams Hunter, Anuca, , Wawis Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Halen, Adriu, vickyange, leifer, Elimar96, Yoliki, Fabiss, Naruyi80, danielaMc1, Jocelyn907, yessifer cullen hale, Tecupi, Kabum, Manligrez, Miss Shades, Ericastelo, Stefanny Cullen-Swan. Aprovecho para decirles que no les miento al decirles que son sus comentarios los que me animan a seguir, sé que están historias gustan y que las leen, pero tienen considerablemente menos reviews a las demás historias y eso que los capis son mucho más largos. Ahora realmente pensaba si valía la pena apurarme para actualizar antes de la semana o no. Tomen en cuenta eso por favor, ver su interés en la historia, que las disfrutan realmente me hace querer actualizar más pronto. No puedo prometerles dos capis por semana, pero sí hacer la actualización antes de una semana, pero depende de su respuesta. Un gracias no cuesta nada ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **EDWARD**

"Tal vez no escuchaste realmente a mi _esposa_ ," dije con brusquedad, arrancándole el teléfono a Kyra del oído. Rápidamente, lo desarmé, guardando las piezas en mi bolsillo para que Alice lo examinara.

Mi paciencia se estaba acabando con ella, porque el viaje de vuelta desde Seattle a la casa de mi padre en Forks había sido una completa y total tortura. Ella no era la Kyra que conocí hace años. Esta era alguien absolutamente irritante. Apenas si prestó atención cuando mi padre presentó a Bella… _como mi esposa_. Se quejó durante todo el viaje. Se quejó por el bosque por el que íbamos pasando. Se quejó por la posibilidad de perder a alguien de su gente, debido a las verificaciones de antecedentes que Bella ordenó. Y se quejó de que Teri solo se iba a quedar una noche, que no podía ponerse en contacto con su representante, y de que su habitación en la casa de mi padre estuviese en la planta alta. Y así, una y otra vez. Envidié los puñeteros audífonos de Cassie, de los que noté había subido tanto el volumen de la música que incluso yo podía escucharla desde el asiento del conductor.

En la SUV de Alec, él y yo la llevamos a ella, Teri, Gator, y Cassie, mientras Bella, Kurt, y Emmett volvieron a la oficina para empezar a trabajar en… bueno, todo. Maldición, teníamos que empezar desde cero en este caso, porque no tuvimos aviso previo. Para cuando Alec y yo arrojamos una escandalosa cantidad de maletas en su habitación, había sacado su teléfono y comenzó a mandar mensajes de texto, a tuitear y llamar a varias personas.

"Edward, lo necesito," lloriqueó, tendiéndome su mano.

"Ahora no, no lo necesitas. El punto de traerte aquí era evitar que te encontraran. Si le estás diciendo a todo el mundo en _Twitter_ lo que estás haciendo, podrías decir que se frustra el maldito propósito," le expliqué, debatiéndome en simplemente hacer pedazos el hijo de puta contra la pared, solo para cerrarle la boca. "Una vez que tengamos la oportunidad de revisar tu teléfono, podrás recuperarlo."

El rostro de Kyra parecía el de una niña perdida mientras me miraba, y de pronto me sentí como un cretino, porque debajo de la estrella mimada, estaba una mujer asustada.

Despacio dejé salir un suspiro, pasando una mano por mi cabello. "Mira," dije con un suspiro, tratando de suavizar mi tono de voz. "Sé que estas circunstancias no son las mejores, pero no tienes opción. Si quieres detener a este tipo, vas a tener que hacer lo que te digamos."

"¿Lo dijo en serio? Me refiero a, Bella… ¿sobre mi acosador?" Me preguntó, retorciendo sus manos.

"Bella toma su trabajo muy en serio. Por lo general no dice cosas que no sean ciertas. Si cree que este tipo va a intentar llegar a ti, probablemente tiene razón. Las chicas en la oficina tienen un extenso conocimiento del comportamiento criminal," le dije, tratando de no hincharme de orgullo; en ocasiones, era imposible. El entrenamiento de Bella en el FBI realzaba su habilidad natural identificar la mierda y la hacía una fuerza a tomar en cuenta.

Kyra estudió mi rostro por un minuto. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado casado?" Me preguntó, repentinamente cambiando de tema.

"Cinco años," le respondí.

"¿Niños?"

"Sí." Sonreí, solo porque no pude evitarlo. "Dos... un niño y una niña. Estoy seguro que los conocerás mañana. Hay muchas cosas que tendremos que analizar, y creo que Alec va a llevarte por la mañana."

"Dos," musitó en voz baja, una sonrisa triste muy apenas cruzando por sus rasgos, antes de que me mirara otra vez. "¿Y Bella sabe sobre nosotros?"

"En realidad no hubo un… nosotros," le dije, lo que provocó que ella hiciera una mueca, pero era la jodida verdad. "Pero sí, sabe lo que pasó. No hay nada que le oculte. Y lo averiguaría de todos modos, porque no es estúpida."

"Siento haberme aparecido de nuevo en tu vida…" Murmuró, su voz apagándose. "Sé que no querías verme de nuevo."

Quería gemir, poner los ojos en blanco y gritar, pero en lugar de eso froté mi rostro con brusquedad, solo para agarrar mi cabello a fin de controlarme un poco. "Kyra, lo que hice entonces… Bueno, te debo una disculpa por cómo te traté," admití. "No fue correcto, la forma en que terminé las cosas."

"No estoy seguro de que te hubiese dado otra opción," se rio entre dientes, dándome la espalda para poner una bolsa sobre la cama de la habitación de huéspedes. "Era... joven, de muchas formas. Había estado muy protegida, a pesar de mi carrera."

"Lo recuerdo," le dije con un gesto de mi cabeza.

"Pensé en ti, ¿sabes?" Me dijo, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros. "Estaba enojada... lastimada. Fuiste la única persona que había conocido en mi vida que no le importaba quién o qué era. Hasta este día," cambió de dirección al final. "Es la verdad. Y me hiciste sentir a salvo, algo que no había sentido desde antes que muriera mi papá." Hizo una pausa por un momento, pero me miró. "No tenías idea de quién era, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó, una sonrisa irónica jugando en su rostro.

Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No. Para nada."

"Todavía no lo sabes," supuso con una carcajada.

"Nop. Ni idea," me reí. "Lo siento."

"No te disculpes," dijo con una risita, agitándome su mano, pero hizo una pausa por solo un segundo. "Todavía te ves muy guapo cuando ríes," me dijo en voz baja con un gesto de su cabeza, casi como si lo estuviese confirmando.

Ese cumplido cambió el ambiente en la habitación de vuelta al saturado de tensión. Y sentí que esa era mi señal para irme. Quería llegar a casa con mi familia. No había visto a mi hija desde que se fue con la señora Cope en la mañana.

"Ponte cómoda. Esme cuidará muy bien de ti, y Alec mantendrá la vigilancia esta noche," le dije, comenzando a salir de la habitación. "Mañana, vamos a analizar lo que hemos averiguado y hacer un horario de manera que puedas seguir… trabajando."

Salí al pasillo, cerrando la puerta de Kyra detrás de mí, solo para toparme con Esme, dejando toallas en el baño para huéspedes.

"Tienes que tener cuidado como le hablas," me susurró, levantándome una ceja. "Te ve como un protector."

"¿Escuchaste?" Solté un resoplido, rodando los ojos al ver como asentía descaradamente.

"Sí. Recibí una llamada de mi algo celosa nuera, que me puso un poco al tanto," dijo con una risita, palmeando mi mejilla al ver que ponía los ojos en blanco y gemía. "No estoy segura que Bella tenga razón en pesar que esta mujer todavía tenga sentimientos por ti, pero podría transformarse en eso. Tienes que ser cuidadoso, hijo."

"Sí, señora," dije con un suspiro, besando su mejilla. "Bella no tiene razón para estar celosa."

"Lo sé," dijo con una risita, "y tú lo sabes. Pero tienes que entender cómo se siente Bella," me dijo, bajando las escaleras conmigo. "Esta mujer Kyra es rica, hermosa, y talentosa. Es famosa en todo el mundo por esas cosas. Eso es intimidante para cualquier mujer. Y sucede que su esposo tuvo una relación con esta mujer. Una cosa es saber _sobre_ el pasado de alguien. Otra muy diferente que te lo empujen en la cara. Y ahora Bella tiene que proteger a esa mujer."

"Nos hemos topado antes con mujeres de mi pasado," le dije, odiando el que siquiera estuviésemos teniendo esta maldita conversación, pero al menos podía confiar en Esme.

"La palabra clave de esa oración es 'toparse'," señaló Esme. "Como en… verlas y se fueron. Kyra va estar por aquí por un tiempo." Hizo una pausa por un momento, palmeando mi brazo. "Recuerda cuando Jacob estuvo bajo el mismo techo que nosotros mientras estábamos protegiendo a Bella. ¿Cómo te hizo sentir el ver a un hombre que claramente Bella no quería, arrojarse constantemente a ella?"

"Quería castrarlo," gruñí, mis manos cerrándose en puños ante el recuerdo. El cabrón simplemente no la dejaba en paz, sin importar lo mucho que ella trataba de evitarlo. "Debí haber dejado que le disparara…" Murmuré, sonriendo con suficiencia al escuchar la suave risa de Esme.

"No, hiciste lo correcto," me corrigió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Ahora los papeles están invertidos, de modo que ten eso en mente estás semanas siguientes mientras la señorita Bailey está por aquí."

"Bien," le dije, sonando algo parecido a Bethy, pero me sentía perdido en esta situación. Quería a mi esposa—no a otra. Pero me sentía obligado a hacer mi trabajo al proteger a Kyra, y mi culpa me hacía sentir que le debía algo. Era una sensación desalentadora.

"Ahora," dijo con una sonrisa, besando mi mejilla, "Creo que tu papá necesitaba hablar contigo antes de que regreses a tu casa. Él y Alec… y ese adorable Gator están afuera en el porche."

"Gator es jodidamente genial," dije riendo con un gesto de mi cabeza. "Tengo el presentimiento que todas las chicas van a desmayarse por él."

"Tal vez," dijo con una risita. "Ve… y dale un beso de buenas noches a mis nietos. Diles que mañana van a jugar con _Nanny_."

Asentí y salí al porche, donde fui recibido por Gator, Alec y mi papá. "¿Querías verme?"

"Sí. Necesito que le informes a Bella y a las chicas que Teri va a viajar de regreso a California mañana," me respondió papá. "Tiene otros clientes que debe de atender, de modo que voy a tomar su lugar a lado de Kyra."

"Está bien. ¿Por qué?" Le pregunté, levantándole una ceja. "¿Quieres jugar al agente para ella?"

Se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero hizo un gesto con su mano hacia Gator, que empezó a explicar. "¿Recuerdas a Raulson?" Me preguntó.

"¿El representante de Kyra? ¿Ese cretino sigue con ella?" Le pregunté, sentándome en la silla junto a él.

"No solo sigue con ella, sino que sigue igual de gordo e insolente que siempre," dijo Gator arrastrando las palabras. "Nunca me agradó el hombre. Jamás. Pero va a presentarse pronto, sobre todo una vez que ella empiece a grabar. Creo que si Kyra le presenta un nuevo 'agente,' entonces se pondrá un poco nervioso. Teri seguirá siéndolo, pero lo hará a través de Carlisle."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, porque no era una mala idea tener a mi papá en este caso. "No crees que él…"

"No lo sé," me interrumpió Gator, levantando su mano. "No estoy realmente seguro si pondría en peligro su más preciada fuente de sustento, así que no puedo imaginar que sea él."

"Ike Raulson trabaja solo para _Solstice Music_ ," mi papá añadió. "Su gran prioridad ha sido Kyra desde el principio. Ahora que ha sido comprada, hice que Angela comenzara un rumor de que nadie tiene el trabajo seguro. No es que vaya a hacer una limpieza, pero he escuchado cosas terribles de este hombre. Quiero conocer su historia, así que lo quiero nervioso."

"Está bien," admití encogiéndome de hombros, poniéndome de pie, porque mi papá era un hombre de negocios astuto y brillante. Me volví hacia Alec. "Supongo que nos veremos por la mañana con un plan," le dije, chocando puños con él.

"Te va a tocar toda la diversión sin mí," se rio entre dientes, golpeando mi brazo. "Voy a perderme a las chicas analizando a estas personas. Vas a tener que ponerme al día."

"Eres inteligente. Estoy seguro que puedes seguirles el paso," me eché a reír, dirigiéndome hacia el coche de mi padre. Lo había recogido en la mañana cuando viajó con Alec y compañía.

No fueron ni cinco minutos de viaje de la casa de mi papá a la mía. Estacioné su coche junto al de Bella, sonriendo al escuchar el conocido chillido de risa que venía desde el patio.

"¡Papi!" Bethy dijo con entusiasmo, corriendo hacia mí tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas podían llevarla.

"Hola, pequeña dulzura," dije riéndome entre dientes, cargándola y plantando besos ruidosos en su cuello, solo para escuchar su risa feliz. "¿Qué estás haciendo afuera tan tarde en la noche?"

"Mami dijo que podía esperarte," me explicó, sus mejillas de un rosa adorable mientras jadeaba en mis brazos. "Luego me dijo que debía darte besos mojados y ruidosos." Dicho eso, recibí un ruidoso beso con trompetilla en mi mejilla.

La eché hacia atrás, levantándole una ceja. "Mmmm," musité, chasqueando solo un poco la lengua. "Eso estuvo aguado, niña bonita. Le doy tal vez un cinco… seis, máximo."

Me sonrió, agarrando mi rostro y plantándome otro beso más ruidoso y más mojado en la mejilla. "¿Cómo estuvo ese?"

"Eh, mejor. Un ocho," me burlé encogiéndome de hombros, y rodándole los ojos.

"¡Pa-pi!" Lloriqueó, soltando al mismo tiempo una risita. "Uno más…"

El último fue realmente ruidoso, dejando mi rostro cubierto de babas, y me partí de la puta risa, porque simplemente no pude contenerme. Mi niña tontita quería ser la mejor, hacer lo mejor en todo. Nunca se habría quedado satisfecha con un ocho si había la oportunidad de alcanzar un diez. Y eso venía de Bella, puro y simple. De hecho, Bethy lucía igualita a su madre al morderse el labio inferior, sonriéndome con una ligera inclinación en su cabeza mientras esperaba mi calificación.

"¡Qué asco!" Fruncí el ceño dramáticamente, limpiando mi rostro, lo que la hizo reírse de mí de forma adorable. "Está bien, está bien. ¡Un diez!"

"¡Viva!" Gritó con alegría, lanzando sus brazos al aire como en una señal de _touchdown_ , un gesto que aprendió de todos sus tíos.

Me reí entre dientes, echándola hacia atrás y plantando mi odiosamente ruidosa trompetilla en su cuello, provocando que chillara, riera, y se retorciera en mis brazos. "Diez," gruñí contra su piel con aroma dulce cuando se dejó caer en mis brazos. La enderecé. "¿Dónde está Sammy?" Le pregunté, usando el apodo que Bethy le había puesto casi desde el día en que nació.

"Con mami," me dijo, señalando hacia la oficina, y asentí, comenzando a caminar en esa dirección.

"¿De qué color fue la estrella de hoy, Bethy?" Le pregunté, levantándole una ceja, porque la señora Cope repartía estrellas por su comportamiento al final del día. El color determinaba cómo se había comportado. Dorada era bien, plateada era regular, y roja era para nada bien.

Finalmente me senté a hablar con mi pequeña después del incidente en el parque. Aunque podía entender totalmente sus sentimientos de protección no solo por su hermano, sino también por sus amigos, no quería que fuera tan impulsiva como yo. Pensaba que criar a un niño resultaría más difícil, pero era a Bethy a quien teníamos que vigilar. Samuel era nuestro niño dulce y tímido. Él era el que tenía el carácter más parecido al de Bella—tranquilo, introspectivo. Y era dolorosamente tímido, como yo había sido antes de que muriera mi madre.

"¡Dorada!" Gritó orgullosa. "Porque hoy le ayudé a la señora Cope a limpiar. Azoté boladoles. ¡El polvo se fue para todas partes!"

"Esa es mi niña," la felicité en voz baja, besando su frente y poniéndola de pie. "Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar."

Abrí la puerta de la oficina para encontrar el lugar como un hervidero de actividad, un total contraste a lo que había sido antes de recibir la llamada de mi papá. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba ocupado en las computadoras, poniendo mierdas en el tablero y las paredes, y reuniendo notas.

Jasper y Emmett estaban estudiando lo que parecían ser planos de edificios. Rose, Makenna, y Kurt estaban extendiendo hojas en la mesa de conferencias. Alice y Wes estaban enfrascados en conversación en la sala de computadoras. Mickey y Bella estaban una a lado de la otra, estudiando la misma pantalla de una _laptop_. Incluso Caleb estaba trabajando, pegando fotos de varias personas en el tablero de anuncios.

Pero fue el otro ruidoso coro de, "¡Papi!" Que remató mi puto día. Compensó la jodida mierda que había traído consigo el día el que Samuel bajara del regazo de su madre. Piernas cortas y rollizas se movieron furiosamente rodeando la mesa de conferencias, esquivando a Emmett y Jasper, y al pobre de Kurt que tuvo que levantar su pierna para dejar que Sammy corriera por debajo de modo que no chocara contra él.

"Hola, peque," dije con una carcajada, por la ruta de obstáculos que acababa de maniobrar. "¿Te portaste bien con tía Rose?" Le pregunté, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando Rose asintió y rodó los ojos, porque era el niño más fácil de cuidar.

"Sí," me susurró, sonriendo como el rayo de sol y todas las cosas buenas, pero dio un enorme e intenso bostezo que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

"Eres el hombre," le dije, extendiendo mi mano para chocar puños con él, lo que hizo felizmente con una sonrisa adormilada y ojos llorosos. "¿Es hora de ir a la cama, pequeño soldado?" Le pregunté, mirando a Bella, que nos miraba con una sonrisa tierna y asentía despacio.

"No, papi," bostezó de nuevo, aferrándose a mí. "No cama…"

Suspiré, porque todavía no estaba preparado para dejarlos ir a dormir, así que me senté junto a Bella, susurrando, "Solo unos minutos más, peque, ¿está bien?"

Asintió, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho y viendo los dedos de su madre volar en el teclado de la computadora.

"No estoy segura quién es más lindo… tú o él," dijo riéndose entre dientes, acercándose para besarme rápidamente. "Lo consientes."

"También consentía a Bethy," repliqué con una risita y encogiéndome de hombros.

"Mmmm," me dijo con una sonrisa bastante indulgente y labios fruncidos. "Sí, lo sé," me reprendió, volviéndose otra vez hacia la computadora. "¿Cómo está la diva del _pop_?"

Sonreí, escuchando el sarcasmo fuerte y claro. "Se está quedando sin cosas de las que quejarse," me reí entre dientes. "Y a estas alturas, muy probablemente recibiendo una lección de humildad dada por Esme, porque _no_ estaba para nada impresionada por Kyra."

"Bueno, realmente va a tener algo por lo que jod… quejarse cuando vea lo mucho que ha cambiado su agenda y medidas de seguridad. Y todavía no hemos terminado con las verificaciones de antecedentes preliminares," me dijo, mirándome y extendiendo su mano para quitar un rizo de cabello de la frente de Samuel mientras sus párpados se ponían cada vez más pesados.

"Lo que me recuerda," le dije, y le expliqué sobre Ike Raulson, cómo incluso Gator desconfiaba de él. También le informé que mi papá se iba a unir al caso como un favor para Teri Foley.

"Oh, está bien," murmuró, acercándose la lista de contactos. "Ese debe de ser el IR de la lista. Lo revisaré." Los dos nos quedamos callados cuando un profundo suspiro de satisfacción salió de Samuel contra mi cuello. "Hora de ir a la cama," dijo ella con un suspiro, estirando sus manos hacia él.

"No…" Hice un dramático puchero, alejando nuestro hijo de ella. "Yo me encargo," gruñí bajito, sonriendo cuando soltó una risita y tiró de mí.

"Está bien, bueno, llévate a la niña bonita contigo… _y_ a Caleb, porque no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estarán aquí Rose y Em."

"¡ _Dije_ que yo me encargo, dulzura!" Repetí en un susurro contra su cuello, dejando un beso allí antes de levantarme. "No es como si fuera bueno en esta mie… esto," le dije con un gesto de mi mano hacia las computadoras, corrigiéndome en seguida y en voz baja. "Puedes ponerme al corriente cuando regrese. Solo voy a colocar los monitores de bebé, ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Se puso de pie, besándome y a Samuel, susurrándole que tuviera dulces sueños—no que la escuchara, porque estaba profundamente dormido. "Y pon a los chicos juntos, o Su Alteza Real tendrá una crisis de género."

Me reí entre dientes y asentí de acuerdo, porque que Dios no permita que un niño de baja posición entre a la habitación de Bethy. Ni siquiera su hermano tenía permitido a travesar la puerta. "Pequeña sargento, es hora de ir a dormir. Ven a darle las buenas noches a mami," le ordené, tratando de no despertar a Sammy. "Tú también, hombrecito. Te vas a quedar con Sammy," le dije, señalando a Caleb.

"Bien, tío Edwuurrd," aceptó, y se bajó despacio de la silla en la que estaba parado frente al tablero de anuncios. Corrió hacia Rose, y luego Emmett, para darles el beso de las buenas noches.

Era la norma por aquí. Si todos estábamos trabajando, entonces tomábamos turnos con los niños, ya sea cuidándolos, metiéndolos en la cama, o alimentándolos.

Después que Bethy besó a su madre, llevé a los chicos a través de patio hacia la casa.

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

"Edward regresó," murmuró Alice, agarrando su _laptop_ del escritorio en la sala de computadoras. "Comencemos con el _show_. Se va a encabronar con lo que encontramos."

"Lo sé," le murmuré en respuesta, agarrando mi computadora del escritorio y reuniéndome con todos en la mesa de conferencias. "¿Vamos a llamar a Carlisle y Alec para esto?" Le pregunté a Edward cuando entró, pero negó.

"No, los podemos poner al día mañana con Kyra," me dijo, deslizando lo que parecían ser varias piezas de un teléfono móvil a través de la mesa de conferencias hacia Alice. "Es de Kyra. Pensé que lo querrías," le dijo.

Ella asintió fervientemente, uniéndolo automáticamente y encendiéndolo. "¿Estaba tuiteando? ¿Está intentando que la asesinen?" Chasqueó su lengua, sacudiendo su cabeza y rodando los ojos. "Bueno, esa mierda tiene que terminar…" Su voz se apagó, pero me agitó su mano para que continuara.

"Bien," dije con un suspiro, azotando sobre la mesa la poca información que habíamos podido recolectar con tan poco tiempo y con la mierda limitada que nos habían dado para empezar. "No tuvimos otra opción que empezar con las personas que rodean a Kyra todos los días… incluyendo a ella misma," comencé a decir, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Y _esa_ mierda no fue fácil, porque tuvimos que examinar cuidadosamente su vida en los tabloides para llegar a su vida real."

"¿Hay realmente una diferencia?" Preguntó Kurt, riéndose un poco. "Porque esa mujer está en _TMZ_ **(1)** casi todas las noches."

"Oh sí," dije con una carcajada sin humor. "De hecho, fue una investigación impactante," le dije, dándole a Edward una mirada significativa. "Kyra Bailey nació con el nombre de Kyra Lynn Hardwick de Pittsburgh. Adoptó el nombre de soltera de su madre cuando empezó a trabajar para una estación local de televisión a los diez años. Y trasciende desde allí. El programa de niños en el que inició fue retomado por una cadena nacional, por lo que fue trasladada a Los Angeles para cuando tenía trece años. Cuando llegó a la edad de dieciséis años, el programa finalmente fue cancelado. Sin embargo, ella ya estaba haciendo películas y había grabado su primer álbum."

Hice una pausa, tomé una respiración profunda, y la dejé salir lentamente, porque a Edward no le iba a gustar lo que estaba por escuchar. Arrojé un pedazo de papel frente a él.

"A los dieciocho años, se casó durante la gira de su segundo álbum. Era un miembro de la banda… Roger Armstrong. Esa _relación_ duró como un año, pero el _matrimonio_ duro tres," le dije, levantándole una ceja a Edward.

Hizo una mueca, sacudiendo su cabeza, porque eso significaba que Kyra aún estaba casada cuando fue la gira USO. "Mierda," siseó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Juro que no lo sabía," me dijo, sus palabras dichas solo para mí, pero Mickey resopló y rodó los ojos.

"Nadie sabía, niño bonito, así que no te preocupes," le dijo, su voz sincera y algo comprensiva por el tema presente. Ella le deslizó otro pedazo de papel. "El divorcio fue desagradable y en secreto. Cómo lo mantuvieron oculto con su rostro en todas partes desde camisetas hasta fundas de almohadas no puedo comprenderlo, pero así fue. El querido Roger trató de demandarla por la mitad de lo que valía la chica. Finalmente lo decidieron fuera de la corte. ¿Quieres saber cuándo?"

"No," gimió, porque no era para nada estúpido.

"Sip," le dije, dejando otra hoja sobre la mesa. "La terminación de su divorcio fue dos días después de que regresara de su gira USO en Afganistán."

La vista de Edward se disparó hacia la mía, y le levanté una ceja. "Tal parece que causaste una impresión, cariño," le dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Oh maldición," susurró Jasper, acercando los papeles hacia él. "Los recuerdo a ustedes dos, pero Ed…"

"¡Joder, no lo digas!" Dijo con brusquedad, levantándose de la mesa y empezó a pasearse de un lado al otro detrás de Emmett, Jasper, y Rose. "Nunca me dijo esa mierda, Bella," gimió, su mano agarrando su cabello.

"No, no puedo imaginar que lo hiciera," le dije, manteniendo mi voz calma por su bien. No estaba enojada con él, pero necesitaba saber que no solo él la había usado en ese entonces; se usaron el uno al otro. "Cada detalle de ese matrimonio, pelea en la corte, y terminación de divorcio estaba sellado, debido a que era una celebridad. Paga suficiente dinero, y todo puede simplemente… desaparecer."

"Bueno, sellado para algunos," dijo Alice con una risita, lo que provocó unas cuantas risas por la habitación. "Edward, si te hace sentir mejor, ella fue quién pidió la disolución del matrimonio. Presentó la documentación original casi en su primer año de aniversario, pero Roger quería su paga."

"¿Se investigó a ese pendejo Roger?" Preguntó Emmett, tomando las hojas de las manos de Jasper, pero dándole una mirada de soslayo a Edward que seguía paseándose.

"Lo hicimos." Dejé sobre la mesa otras dos hojas. "Está limpio. Casi rechina. Vive en Nueva York, trabaja para un diferente sello discográfico como guitarrista de la agencia. No ha viajado, ha trabajado todos los días, y ahora está casado de nuevo, con dos hijos… niños. Se separó por completo de la vida de Kyra. De modo que no está… en busca de venganza." Levanté la vista hacia Edward, que estaba apoyado contra la pared y mirando fijamente al suelo. "No es tu culpa, Edward. Si no te lo dijo, entonces nunca lo hubieses sabido. Nadie lo sabía. Por favor, siéntate."

Tomó una respiración profunda y la dejó salir, antes de darme un breve gesto afirmativo y dejarse caer de nuevo en su silla. "¿Qué más?" Me preguntó, viéndose lívido, pero apostaría a que era el que ella le hubiese ocultado la verdad lo que le estaba molestando más, que el que hubiese estado casada cuando estuvieron juntos. Y tenía el presentimiento que le preguntaría mañana.

"Bueno, las cosas se calmaron con Kyra después de Afga… de su divorcio," le dije, cambiando la dirección y quitando la atención de él. Esto ya era lo bastante malo. "Ella hizo lo que te dijo que iba a hacer," le expliqué. "Regresó a L.A, y grabó un nuevo álbum, hizo una película o dos, y mantuvo un perfil bajo. Eso es, hasta que comenzaron los rumores del Oscar. Para cuando tenía veintitrés años, había ganado varios premios, empezó giras intensas, y su carrera se disparó más allá de la mierda adolescente con la que comenzó. Para entonces era considerada un legítimo talento. Su vida amorosa era un desastre publicitado. Salió con varias figuras de renombre en Hollywood, incluyendo al director de una de sus películas, un coprotagonista, y un productor."

"Lo que nos trae de vuelta al día de hoy, en realidad," dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros. "Su última ruptura con un actor inglés fue desagradable. Él la engañó. Trató de arruinarlo por ello. Pero no estaban casados, cada uno tenía su propia riqueza, y el único resultado fue que el tipo pasó de ser un desconocido a ser un nombre famoso casi de la noche a la mañana." Se puso de pie, girando su _laptop_. "Financieramente, está nadando en dinero—mercancía, películas, tres álbumes de platino, y una línea de cosméticos. No le hace falta nada, pero apostaría a que es una de las cosas que atrae a su acosador."

"¿Por qué?" Edward preguntó, levantando la vista del estado de cuenta financiero. "Creía que los acosadores se engañaban así mismos pensando que estaban _con_ el objeto. Románticamente." Sonrió cuando todos se detuvieron para mirarlo. "¡Alice también me ha enseñado alguna mierda!" Bufó, rodando los ojos.

"Por lo general, sí," le respondió Alice, asintiendo y riendo un poco. "Pero es el tipo de flor con el que estamos tratando que me hace pensar que su riqueza está involucrada. Caléndulas significan crueldad y celos. Lo que no estoy segura es cuál descripción aplica a Kyra."

"Crueldad," murmuró Rose, lanzándome un guiño hacia el otro lado de la mesa cuando todos se rieron, pero decidió respaldar esa declaración. "No, piénselo. No estoy diciendo que sea horrible, pero no la conozco. Apostaría a que está jodidamente ocupada, así que una mala mirada en un mal día, y ella le dice algo equivocado a la persona equivocada. Es todo. Tal vez este tipo solo buscaba un autógrafo, y ella fue grosera o lo ignoró, y él lo tomó como un total y completo rechazo. Me refiero a que, lo hemos visto antes… esa chica en esa comedia…"

"Sí, y su acosador terminó por matarla," le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No podemos permitir que suceda eso," dije con un suspiro, apoyándome en la mesa.

"No hay mucho que pueda hacer, Bellsy, si no tengo un sospechoso," habló Wes. "Si puedes darme un nombre y pruebas, emitiremos una orden de restricción, como lo hicimos con Lilith."

Mi nariz se arrugó al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer, pero asentí. "Lo sé, pero quería que estuvieras al tanto de este caso. Tal vez necesite que hagas precisamente eso en el algún momento."

"Siempre," me dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño.

"Está bien," le dije, tomando la foto de Kyra y pegándola en el tablero de anuncios. "Hay algunas personas en su pasado—y probablemente en su presente—que podrían querer lastimarla. No son los exnovios o el exesposo… a todos los investigamos y no estuvieron ni un poco cerca de ella para cuando fue entregada la última flor."

"Tal vez es el ex piloto de helicóptero," dijo Emmett con una risita, dándole un codazo a Edward, que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, porque todos nos reímos.

"No creas que lo he descartado," le dije, tratando de sonar seria, pero resoplé en carcajadas cuando mi esposo me mostró el dedo medio. "Bueno, estabas en China cuando la última flor fue entregada," razoné, encogiendo un solo hombro.

"Dulzura, continúa, por favor," dijo con un gemido, todavía sonriendo, y agradecí el que Emmett aligerara por completo el estado de ánimo. El ambiente parecía demasiado pesado en la habitación.

"Lo que nos lleva a la agente de Kyra, Teri," les dije, pegando en el tablero la foto de la mujer. "Ahora, Carlisle dice que conoce a la mujer desde hace mucho tiempo. Responde por su reputación, lo que significa mucho para mí… no que impidiera que la investigara. Sin embargo, todo está bien con ella hasta donde podemos ver en verificación de antecedentes. Está malditamente limpia para ser un agente. No hay tratos sucios por debajo de la mesa, todos los impuestos están pagados, y no hay ninguna señal de alarma. Ha estado con Kyra desde que cumplió dieciocho años."

"Sí, pero se fue de nuevo a California," señaló Jasper.

"La estoy vigilando," dijo Alice. "Si toma un vuelo, renta un coche, o incluso toma un autobús en esta dirección, lo sabré."

"La siguiente," dije, pegando la foto de Cassie. "Cassandra Winters. Cassie era una interna en el estudio de televisión en Los Angeles cuando Kyra se mudó desde Pittsburgh. Han estado juntas desde entonces." Me volví hacia Edward, porque era el único en la habitación que había conocido antes a la chica. "¿Cómo era ella cuando la viste por primera vez? Porque no hay mucho de ella, además de sus registros de viaje con Kyra. Incluso vive con ella, por lo que no hay ningún registro de que sea dueña de alguna casa o pague renta. Nunca ha estado casada, no tiene hijos… nada."

La frente de Edward se frunció, y arrastró su pulgar por su labio inferior mientras estudiaba la foto de Cassie en el tablero. "Era callada, tímida, y muy agradable," comenzó a decir encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero estaba rodeada de gente ruidosa y famosa y personal militar. Se puede decir que pasó a un segundo plano, para ser honestos. Era la sombra de Kyra, se presentaba cuando se le necesitaba, pero de otra manera, no se metía con nadie."

"La vi hoy, Bells, hablé con ella," habló Kurt. "Está realmente preocupada por Kyra. No creo que sea el problema. Es callada, porque se ve eclipsada por la personalidad de Kyra. La interrumpían de hablar conmigo a diestra y siniestra."

Asentí, de acuerdo con él, porque había notado lo mismo. "Por escrito, ella sería mi primera preocupación, porque estaría sujeta a un abuso diario… el trabajo ingrato sin fin. Gana buen dinero, pero no se acerca ni un poco a la riqueza de Kyra, así que solo estaba revisando. Supongo que no tiene tiempo para una vida, para salir con alguien…"

"Bueno, no le gustan los hombres," habló Mickey, riéndose un poco cuando todos dirigimos nuestra atención hacia ella, pero las sonrisas de suficiencia de los chicos me lo dijo todo.

"¿La… conociste?" Le pregunté, levantándole una ceja.

"Solo la conocí, pero sabía lo que era," se rio Mickey, al ser empujada por Emmett.

"Oh, los viejos tiempos," musitó Jasper tristemente, sacudiendo su cabeza y frotando sus manos. "Mickey era mejor que esas cartas a Playboy," dijo con una sonrisa torcida y cursi.

Edward soltó una carcajada, pero miró Mickey. "Eso cierto… estuviste en el equipo de seguridad en el _show_ de Afganistán."

"Lo estuve," concordó, todavía ignorando las burlas de Jazz y Em. "Trabajé en el área del escenario. Me pusieron allí porque querían que se sintieran cómodas con otra mujer. Por poco y me envían contigo, pero a Em, Jazz y a mí nos habían llamado para otro viaje."

"Ninfómana," dijo Em con un fuerte tosido, esquivando su puñetazo en el brazo. "Aw, tranquila, Mick. Tienes que admitir que en ese entonces no es que en realidad te preocupara con que sexo estabas."

"Silencio, todos ustedes," Rose se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza. "El amor es el amor… déjenla en paz," dijo, soplándome un beso, lo que solo hizo que la mesa estallara de nuevo en carcajadas, porque todos sabían que embriagadas nos habíamos besado hace años para enseñarle una lección a uno de los antiguos novios de Rose.

"Está bien, está bien," dije con una risita, levantando mis manos. "Entonces, no hay problema con Cassie, ¿verdad? ¿Todos estamos de acuerdo? Me refiero a que, sí, podría estar ocultando algo, pero no recibo malas vibras de ella. Pareció servicial y preocupada en la oficina de Carlisle."

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y bajamos en la lista. Godfrey, el esteticista, resultó ser George Labeski de Kansas City, lo que solo provocó otra ronda de risas por las cosas que le dije a Kyra sobre él. Estaba limpio, no tenía expediente criminal, ningún hábito de viaje inusual, y por lo que pudimos ver en su página de Facebook, no tocaría a una mujer si le pagaras—además de su cabello. Del chico que hacía los mandados y traía el café, hasta el artista del maquillaje, todos parecían estar limpios.

Nadie estaba más limpio que Milo "Gator" Carson. Era un condecorado y retirado sargento del Ejército, certificado, entrenado y consolidado como el guardaespaldas personal de Kyra Bailey. Había estado con ella desde la gira de su primer álbum y en muchas ocasiones, la había sacado de algunas situaciones serias. Tomando en cuenta que él había sido el que le habló a Carlisle de los problemas de seguridad en primer lugar, lo descartaba de inmediato como sospechoso. Su cooperación instantánea conmigo, los grandes elogios de Edward sobre él, y el hecho de que yo, personalmente, había sido testigo de cómo se preocupaba por Kyra me había realmente convencido que era un maldito buen tipo.

Lo que dejaba a una última persona, la que Makenna había estado estudiando en silencio desde que Edward nos había dado el nombre.

"Ike Raulson," habló Makenna, recargándose en su silla después de girar su computadora para que todos nosotros echáramos un vistazo. "¿Alguna vez vieron los _Muppets_?" Preguntó con una risita. "Este tipo se parece a esos vejestorios en el balcón."

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque era cierto. Raulson parecía un cascarrabias, demasiado viejo para lidiar con la música _pop_ , y con sobrepeso. Al parecer, seguir a Kyra por más de diez años lo había alimentado bien.

"Dios, era un cretino," murmuró Edward, haciendo una mueca de desdén al ver la foto. "Jodidamente egoísta. Con él, solo importaban las apariencias ¿Salió bien la toma? ¿Se ve bien Kyra? Y señalaba sus errores en el escenario después de cada parada, ningún elogio. Como si a esos idiotas en el desierto les importara si se equivocaba en una nota o no…"

"Bueno, suena… _encantador_ ," dijo Alice con desdén, su boca curveándose con disgusto. "¿A ella le agrada él hombre? ¿O solo lo aguanta?"

"No le importaba lo de la cámara," dijo Edward, "pero los insultos a su actuación… _eso_ le molestaba, ya sea que lo demostrara o no."

"Bueno, no puedes criticar el arte o el artista," dije, encogiendo un hombro. "He visto su presentación… es asombrosa. Y por lo general impecable. Cantó el _Himno Nacional_ para el Súper Tazón el año pasado, y fue simplemente perfecto. Así que si la está criticando, entonces él es simplemente… miserable." Me volví hacia Makenna. "¿Qué encontraste de ese rayito de sol?"

Sonrió con suficiencia, pero le dio vuelta a su computadora. "Ha estado en _Solstice Music_ desde los setenta. Ha representado a nombres muy famosos y algunos fracasos. Se hizo cargo de Kyra cuando firmó su contrato en su primera compañía discográfica. Son los responsables de sacarla de Disney para introducirla en MTV." Estudió su pantalla por un minuto. "Ha estado casado tres veces. Tiene hijos de cada matrimonio. El hijo más joven, Preston, trabaja para él como su mano derecha. De hecho, es el único que le habla a Ike. Tiene una hija en St. Louis y otro hijo en Nueva York. No hay llamadas a California, ni correos electrónicos, ningún contacto. Es como si no existiera para ellos."

"¿Preston?" Gimió Emmett, rodando los ojos. "Eso grita pretencioso niño rico… me pregunto cuántos calzones chinos le hicieron en la escuela…" Musitó, su voz apagándose. "O cuántas veces le metieron la cabeza al inodoro… eso es divertido…"

Me reí entre dientes, agitando mi mano sin darle importancia. "Continúa, Mack."

"Ike paga sus recibos a tiempo, cambia su coche por uno nuevo cada año, y está registrado como republicano. Ha acumulado una considerable cantidad de dinero a través de los años, pero con Kyra, realmente lo recogió a paladas. Es bastante conservador, en realidad. Su expediente está limpio. Hace donaciones al Hospital de Niños St. Jude una vez al año. Y tal parece que es bueno en su trabajo, porque lo han mantenido con ellos por todo este tiempo. Tal vez sea un imbécil, pero es estable. Como una roca, en realidad."

La mesa se quedó en silencio, porque habíamos llegado al final de nuestra lista de personas que rodeaban a Kyra—o al menos los nombres disponibles para nosotros.

"¿Podría ser un _fan_?" Preguntó Kurt. "Pregunto, porque hay de esos _fans_ locos que siguen el objeto de sus deseos en giras completas y esa mierda."

"¿Lo dices por experiencia?" Dijo Jasper con una risita.

"Sí, había una chica en la escuela… los _Backstreet Boys_ …" Murmuró Kurt, rodando los ojos. "Me hubiese dejado por Nick o Howie o alguna mierda, lo juro."

Todos nos reímos, pero yo dije, "Sí, definitivamente podría ser un _fan_ , o alguien que no sabemos que existe. Todavía hay nombres en esta lista de los que no pudimos conseguir la información."

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Kurt, mirando de un lado a otro de la mesa.

"La protegemos," dije simplemente. "Tendremos que ser observadores, establecer reglas estrictas en cuanto a quién se acerca a ella, y no se le debe dejar sola."

"¿La agenda?" Preguntó Rose, sosteniéndola en su mano.

"No esta noche," dije con un suspiro, repentinamente exhausta de todo el tema. "Por la mañana nos reuniremos todos de nuevo con Carlisle, Alec y _compañía_. Repasaremos las responsabilidades de todos, dónde va a estar ella y cuándo, y le informaremos que hasta ahora su gente está limpia. Eso debería hacerla feliz."

"No que te preocupe su felicidad," murmuró Rose con una risita.

Me detuve, mirando en su dirección. "No en lo particular," le dije, encogiendo un poco mis hombros. "Tampoco se preocupa ella por la mía," le dije, levantándole una ceja a mi vieja amiga, y me sonrió con suficiencia. "Decidió discutir conmigo… no con su guardaespaldas, no con Carlisle… y que Dios no lo permita y discuta con Edward… No tiene ni la más remota idea del peligro en el que está, y lo único que le preocupa es su maldito esteticista." La habitación se quedó en calma—en silencio, en realidad. "Miren, estará aquí en la mañana. Todos tendrán la oportunidad de conocer a la ganadora del Oscar y verlo por sí mismos cuando le digamos lo poco que tendrá permitido hacer. Ahora… fuera de aquí…" Casi les ordené, y la reunión terminó.

"Hey, Bells," me dijo Wes, alejándome de todos. "No lo olvides. Si puedes hacerte de una de esas flores, definitivamente la enviaría al laboratorio. ¿Está bien?"

Le sonreí y asentí. Se había convertido en un muy buen amigo desde que nos conocimos hace años durante la situación con Royce King. Y él besaba el piso que Makenna pisaba. Era tan guapo, alto con largo cabello castaño claro y una dulce sonrisa.

"Sí, Gator está tratando de conseguirme una," le dije, "pero no puedo prometerte en qué condición va a estar. Sin querer que reciba otra, pero una caléndula recién entregada sería mejor."

Wes asintió de acuerdo. "Bueno, llámame si consigues una. Y cuando sinteticen esta mierda, pondremos las cosas en marcha legalmente."

"Gracias," le dije.

En realidad nadie guardó nada, porque solo íbamos a retomarlo otra vez en la mañana. Una vez que se cerró la oficina, Rose cargó a Caleb, y todo el mundo se fue por la noche, caminé por el pasillo, revisando primero a Sammy, que estaba casi acostado de lado en su cama. Lo cubrí de nuevo con sus mantas lo mejor que pude mientras estaba en esa posición y besé sus dulces y rechonchos dedos que se movían nerviosos. Pero me encontré mirando fijamente a mi hija mientras dormía pacíficamente.

Entré en su habitación, dejando el más ligero de los besos en su sien y quité delicadamente un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Con cuidado, recogí un animal de peluche y lo puse nuevamente en sus brazos. El señor Conejo hace mucho había sido remplazado por un muy guapo y arreglado señor Oso. A Bethy le encantaba la corbata de moño de un vivo color rojo en el oso de peluche marrón oscuro. Fue un premio que Edward había ganado para ella en la feria de Halloween la noche que me salvó de Lilith.

Después de deshacerme de la ligera tristeza, preocupación y orgullo que sentí al pensar en que mi pequeña comenzaba la escuela en unas semanas, recogí la ropa tirada, tenis, y unos cuantos calcetines extraviados, llevándolos al cuarto de lavado. Entré en la habitación de Edward y mía, para encontrarlo sentado en la orilla de la cama.

"¿Los niños están bien?" Me preguntó en voz baja, levantando la vista de donde sus codos descansaban en sus rodillas. Se había quitado la gorra, por lo que su cabello estaba adorablemente desordenado.

"Sí, y juro que si los miras lo bastante cerca, los ves crecer… _justo ahora_ ," me reí suavemente, caminando hacia él. De inmediato extendió sus manos para ponerme entre sus piernas. "En especial Bethy," susurré con un suspiro prolongado. "Quiero contar, registrar y besar cada peca de su rostro para no perderme de nada."

Edward me sonrió, asintiendo lentamente. "Aunque, no creo que se quede quieta por mucho tiempo."

"No, probablemente no," dije con una risita.

Su sonrisa decayó rápidamente, y su mirada se posó en sus manos en mi cintura. "N-No s-sabía q-que e-estaba c-casada, B-Bella," balbuceó, y fue peor que su habla nerviosa acostumbrada. "N-No l-la hu-hubiese tocado."

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, haciendo que me mirara. "El matrimonio había terminado para entonces."

"Los papeles no estaban firmados," replicó. "El matrimonio todavía existía. Fui un imbécil en ese entonces, pero no era… _eso_. Esa mierda era tabú… los novios no contaban, pero eso, definitivamente, sí."

Di un profundo suspiro, sonriéndole con tristeza. "Los dos se usaron el uno al otro. Simple y sencillo. Vas a tener que preguntarle por qué no fue honesta, pero apostaría que a esas alturas ella ni siquiera se consideraba casada. No fue como si _tú_ hubieses tenido intenciones honorables, Edward."

Hizo una mueca, su nariz arrugándose, y fue tan malditamente adorable que no pude contenerme de besarlo.

"¿Cómo fue _en realidad_ cuándo la fuiste a dejar?" Le pregunté.

Bufó una carcajada por su nariz, levantando su cabeza hacia mí. "Una tortura. Se quejó por todo el camino. El viaje era demasiado largo, no iba a haber servicio al cuarto de hotel, sobre la posibilidad de que le quitaras a sus empleados, y más aún cuando le arrebaté su teléfono, porque comenzó a usarlo."

Le sonreí con suficiencia, pero esperé pacientemente a que terminara.

"D-Dijo q-que m-me v-veía g-guapo c-cuando r-reía," dijo otra vez, su tartamudeo fuerte y claro, y se veía igualito a su hija cuando pensaba que estaba en problemas.

Al echarme a reír, le dije, "Bueno, tiene razón. Aunque, no estoy segura de cómo sentirme con ella soltándote eso."

"Yo tampoco," admitió, jugando en silencio con la orilla de mi camiseta. "Esme piensa que estás celosa, dulzura. Por favor, _por favor_ , no lo estés," me suplicó de pronto. "No quiero nada con Kyra… además de salir adelante con este caso. Lo juro."

"Ugh, tal vez estoy celosa. No lo sé," gemí, rodando los ojos, "pero la veo… y ella es hermosa y existe esa historia entre ustedes… y…"

"Menciona de nuevo su apariencia, Bella, y te sujetaré frente a un espejo solo para mostrarte lo malditamente perfecta que eres para mí. _Desnuda_. ¿Entendido?" Espetó, sus ojos verdes abrasadores por la frustración, ira y amor infinito.

El sonido que se me escapó lo hizo reír y rodearme con sus brazos para evitar que saliera de su abrazo o lo derribara. Fue una mezcla entre una carcajada al pensar en la simple idea de que de verdad hiciera eso, un gemido de auténtico deseo de vernos frente a un espejo, y un suspiro de alegría al solo pensar en cómo me veía él realmente.

"Sí, señor," dije entre mi aliento, soltando unas risitas al ver su sonrisa carnal y su sensual ceja alzada.

"No la deseo, bebé," me susurró, arrastrando el dorso de sus dedos por mi rostro. "No me importa lo que sucedió hace años entre nosotros, lo que esa mujer hace para ganarse la vida, o cómo me mira," me dijo, y asentí, extremadamente agradecida de que él vio lo que yo vi con relación a cómo Kyra se le había quedado viendo. "Y ciertamente me importa una mierda cómo se ve. Me disculpé con ella, así que en lo que a mí respecta… es mierda del pasado," alegó, deslizando su mano en mi cabello en la base de mi cuello.

Me incliné hacia él, colocando mis manos extendidas a cada lado de su rostro, dejando que mis dedos disfrutaran de la ligera barba en su rostro. Profundos ojos verdes preocupados y completamente vulnerables me miraron a través de largas y hermosas pestañas. Dios, era tan jodidamente guapo, y tan dulce. Y fue entonces cuando empecé a hallar un poco de consuelo, porque no había forma de que Kyra supiera algo del chico que una vez conocí, el que se presentaba ante mí de vez en cuando. Como ahora.

"Ella no te conoce," susurré, mi frente arrugándose un poco.

Sacudió su cabeza despacio. "Solo tú, dulzura. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces."

Asentí, si fue aceptando su declaración o simplemente que lo había escuchado—no estaba segura en realidad—y dejé escapar un profundo suspiro. Quería introducirme en él, aferrarme a él, o tal vez solo besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, pero mi amor por él era abrumador. Normalmente no era del tipo celoso. Sabía lo que era Edward cuando comenzamos a admitir nuestros sentimientos por el otro y nuestros pasados. Tenía la suficiente confianza en él para saber que el amor que tenía por mí era real, verdadero y joder, malditamente fuerte. Se podía sentir, como otra entidad en la habitación.

Tal vez la forma en que nos reunimos después de conocernos como niños me hacía sentir posesiva con él, pero había sido la única persona que pudo llegar a mí después de mi dura experiencia con Miller. Nos hemos encontrado ocasionalmente con mujeres de su pasado, y no me ha molestado, pero Kyra sí. Mucho.

"Háblame, amor," me dijo en voz baja, arrastrando su pulgar por mi labio inferior. "No te guardes esto. Necesito saber lo que estás pensando."

"La miro a ella, y te miro a ti… y te _veo_ _con_ ella," le dije de forma críptica, pero me entendió, porque hizo una ligera mueca. "Si la situación fuera al revés…"

"Sí," suspiró, besándome rápidamente para evitar que terminara la oración. "Sería un hombre de las cavernas. Lo sé."

Solté unas risitas, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, y sentí labios calientes, húmedos y sonrientes contra la piel de mi garganta. Manos fuertes y callosas se posaron a cada lado de mi rostro, haciendo que lo mirara.

"Ella me tuvo por cinco minutos, bebé. Yo te he tenido a _ti_ por _cinco años_ ," me dijo con firmeza, levantándome una ceja. "Y quiero quinientos más contigo. No cambiaría eso. No _quiero_ cambiar eso. Kyra y yo nunca hubiéramos funcionado. Lo supe entonces, y joder, esa mierda no ha cambiado."

"Ella lo va a intentar, Edward," susurré, porque vi determinación en sus ojos cuando lo miró en la oficina de Carlisle, y eso podría haber sido lo que más me estaba molestando. Nadie más de su pasado lo había visto de la forma en que Kyra lo hizo, porque siguieron con sus vidas. No estaba muy segura de que ella lo haya hecho.

"Va a fracasar."

"¿Lo juras **(2)**?" Le pregunté, besando suave y lentamente sus labios, antes de apartarme para esperar su respuesta.

"Todo el maldito tiempo," dijo con una risita, poniéndome finalmente en su regazo cuando me reí con él, pero sabía que lo decía en serio.

"Va a venir a nuestra casa mañana," gemí, rodando los ojos.

Edward sonrió, acercándome más a él. "Sí, lo hará. Y vamos a tratarla como cualquier otro caso, dulzura."

Gruñí dramáticamente, mi labio en una mueca al pensar en el tiempo que se iba llevar esta mierda. Muy probablemente iba a probar mi paciencia hasta el límite.

" _Vaya_ que tu papá nos debe una," gruñí, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Sí, nos la debe," dijo Edward riéndose, tirando de mis muñecas hasta que por fin cedí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros. "Dile eso. Reiteradamente. Tal vez ese Camaro que has estado mirando tan minuciosamente sea su forma de compensarte."

Solté una risita malvada, mordiendo mi labio inferior. "Ooh, mi cumpleaños se acerca…"

"Mmm," ronroneó, arrastrando sus labios por los míos, un simple roce de su lengua probándome. "¿Y qué es lo que quieres, amor?"

"A ti. Solo para mí. Sin niños. Sin amigos. Sin ex. No me importa dónde o cómo."

Se echó hacia atrás, mirándome como si fuera su próxima comida. Sonrió con suficiencia, sus ojos oscureciéndose a un negro maléfico y carnal mientras su lengua se deslizaba lentamente por mi labio inferior.

"Mierda, eso suena como una muy buena idea, dulzura," canturreó, sus manos apenas rozándome al bajar por mi espalda, solo para agarrar mi trasero y apretarlo. "Con una condición…" Me levantó una mortal ceja, inclinando solo un poco su cabeza.

"¿Y cuál sería?" Pregunté, igualando su ceja con la mía.

"Trabajaremos… como un equipo… y terminaremos con esta mierda rápido y de prisa," dijo, su voz casi ronca. "Juntos."

Sonreí, besando suavemente sus labios. Podía ver lo que estaba tratando de decirme, lo que me estaba pidiendo. Quería que nuestro perfecto equipo de trabajo resolviera este caso a fin de terminarlo. Él era una increíble fuerza protectora. Yo era buena para ver más allá de la mierda. Juntos, éramos fuertes, casi invencibles. Si trabajábamos juntos, no había jodida oportunidad de que algo se interpusiera entre nosotros, y _eso_ era lo que en realidad estaba tratando de hacerme entender. Habíamos trabajado juntos para eliminar a un líder de la mafia, y trabajamos juntos para recuperar a nuestra hija cuando fue secuestrada. Y el presente caso no era ni de cerca igual de peligroso, sobre todo si nuestro equipo hacía las cosas como siempre, de modo que si éramos inteligentes, precavidos y determinados, seríamos imparables.

Asentí una vez, besándolo otra vez, solo porque podía, solo porque él era mío. Lo besé en agradecimiento por calmar mis miedos como siempre lo hacía, incluso cuando en realidad no sabía cuáles eran mis miedos. Lo besé, porque era muy dulce, algo de lo que apostaría Kyra no sabía _nada_. Y ese último pensamiento hizo que otra sonrisa subiera lentamente a mi rostro.

Me senté sobre mis rodillas, a horcajadas en su regazo y entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello. Sin advertencia, reclamé su boca, de forma intensa, profunda y húmeda. Sin quedarse atrás, Edward dejó escapar mi sonido favorito—un profundo, deseoso y sensual gemido—y agarró mi cabello casi con rudeza para girar mi cabeza, su lengua deslizándose lentamente contra la mía. Lo empujé hacia atrás sobre la cama, apoyando mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza mientras nos perdíamos en el otro por solo un momento. Echándome hacia atrás, pegué mi frente en la suya, deleitándome en lo mucho, y lo rápido que su deseo por mí se estaba manifestando—o me estaba presionando contra él, no estaba segura cuál. Nuestra respiración era pesada, pero finalmente tuve que darle una respuesta.

"Trato hecho."

* * *

 **(1) Es un sitio web estadounidense dedicado a las noticias sobre celebridades.**

 **(2)** **Aquí en inglés se usa la palabra 'swear' que es jurar, pero también se traduce como maldecir o decir palabrotas.**

* * *

 _ **Y Kyra no va a saber que la golpeó muajajajajaja. Trabajar juntos contra el acosador y contra Kyra es lo mejor que podrían hacer, ¿no creen? Supongo que las que dijeron que Kyra les estaba cayendo mal ahora ya están seguras de lo que sienten por ella, ¿o no? Y ya verán unos capis más adelante :P**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su respuesta al capi anterior, solo espero que quienes dejaron su review porque me vieron algo desanimada, me sigan acompañando hasta el final con sus palabras, con tan solo un gracias o algo que les haya gustado del capi me siento satisfecha. Gracias: Kabum, , Sully YM, beakis, leifer, freckles03, LicetSalvatore, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Stefanny Cullen-Swan, vickyange, Manligrez, Anuca, Tecupi, PEYCI CULLEN, Reva4, Adriu, Fabiss, Wawis Cullen, Naruyi80, INDI02, Yoliki, Marlecullen, yessifer cullen hale, pili, Elimar 96, lagie, ValenN Swan Cullen, catalinerds, gladys, Jocelyn907, EmDreams Hunter, cary, Jazmin Li, Ericastelo, Angelus285, Pam Malfoy Black, jgav28, Flor92, glow0718 y algunos anónimos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

 **BELLA**

"Joder, sí que me la debes," le siseé a mi suegro, rodando los ojos al ver la sonrisa que usaba como un arma—justo como su hijo.

Acababan de llegar a la casa de Edward y mía, y estaban saliendo de la SUV de Alec. Las quejas de Kyra podían oírse como un sonsonete constante—tenía hambre, no durmió lo suficiente, odiaba el bosque. Esa última queja fue interrumpida cuando Gator le recordó la casa de quién estaba viendo. Incluso Cassie rodó los ojos al escucharla, dándome una mirada de disculpa.

"Oh, cariño," canturreó, deteniéndome de alejarme furiosa de él. "Camina conmigo," me ordenó en voz baja, envolviendo un pesado brazo a través de mis hombros y acompañándome hacia la casa, donde su esposa había llegado temprano para ayudarnos con un enorme desayuno para todos. "Confía en mí cuando te digo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte sobre esta mujer y mi hijo," declaró con firmeza, pero con voz suave en mi oído.

"Lo sé," dije con un resoplido, girándome para quedar frente a él justo cuando llegamos a los escalones del porche. "Y si lo intenta, subirá al escenario cojeando por el resto de su carrera." Traté de no sonreír con suficiencia al escuchar la carcajada que salió de él, pero fue imposible. "Solo espera," le dije, levantando un dedo. "Este, por sí _solo,_ es un caso de seguridad complicado. El problema del acosador es solo la cereza del pastel. ¡Ella es muy famosa! Van a reconocerla en todas partes. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegue a oídos de los medios que está oculta. Y además están todos esos compromisos a los que tenemos que llevarla.

Su rostro se puso serio al mismo tiempo que su mirada se dirigió hacia el patio, donde los chicos estaban instalando las tres mesas largas. Edward y yo habíamos considerado que una reunión de esta magnitud saldría mucho mejor con comida y mucho espacio abierto. Además, era una hermosa mañana de verano.

Carlisle frotó su labio inferior lentamente, volviéndose hacia mí. "Tienes razón," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Va a ser difícil, pero te necesito en esto, Bella. Si fuera solo una violación de seguridad, usaría mi personal de _Twi Tech_ , pero no lo es. Es algo más grande, y porque la adquirí con _Solstice Music_ , ahora es mi responsabilidad."

"Bueno, hay más de ella de lo que aparenta," susurré, señalando más allá de él. "Y no me refiero a que se ve como si quisiera comerse a mi esposo… y a Emmett… y a Jasper, por lo que se ve," murmuré, frunciendo el ceño ante esa nueva revelación. "Hay cosas que mantiene en secreto—como matrimonios— y creo que sabe más sobre estas flores de lo que admite."

"¿En serio?" Me preguntó, sus cejas elevadas hasta la línea de su cabello.

"Sí," le dije con un gesto afirmativo de mi cabeza. "Está mintiendo sobre algo. No estoy segura qué, pero no soy estúpida. Me doy cuenta cuando los ojos de alguien se dilatan, cuando su respiración cambia. He estado descifrando esa mierda por años. Tu hijo _nunca_ puede salirse con la suya."

Carlisle sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante para besar mi frente. "Así se hace." Se echó hacia atrás, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros. "Lo resolveremos. Voy a participar en este caso con ustedes. Tomaré una posición junto a Kyra para esto. Jake puede encargarse muy bien de la oficina sin mí."

Solté un corto suspiro, sintiéndome un poco más tranquila, pero pregunté, "¿Cómo está él?"

"Bien… realmente bien," me respondió. "Está saliendo con una joven encantadora, que parece adorar a JW."

"Oh, eso es genial," le dije, algo sorprendida, porque Jake no había salido con alguien en un largo tiempo.

"Ahora," me dijo con una sonrisa, aplaudiendo una vez. "¿Dónde están mis nietos?"

Solté una risita, señalando con mi pulgar hacia la casa. "Su abuela les está enseñando cómo hacer _waffles_. Ha sido la lección desde que llegó aquí."

Entramos a mi casa, y de inmediato, los gritos de, "¡ _Poppy_!" Se escucharon, incluso de Caleb, que había adoptado a Carlisle y Esme como un par de abuelos adicionales. Y ellos lo amaban de la misma forma, tratándolo con tanto amor como a lo hacían con Bethy y Sammy.

"¡Mami!" Sammy dijo entusiasmado desde su sillita alta en la encimera de la cocina. "¡Tabajo!" Sonriendo orgulloso por el _waffle_ con carita feliz frente a él, mi hijo era adorable y toda dulzura mañanera.

Me reí entre dientes, pasando mis dedos por su cabello rebelde y besé sus dulces labios fruncidos. "Es increíble, cariño," lo elogié. "¿ _Nanny_ te ayudó?"

"Sí," susurró bajito como siempre lo hacía a medida que su sonrisa torcida subía lentamente a su rostro. "Ayudó."

Lo besé otra vez, solo porque se parecía mucho a Edward cuando hacía eso. No ayudaba que estaba usando una camiseta con camuflaje que decía "El pequeño soldado de papá," unos pantalones caqui cargo cortos, y unas adorables botitas de montaña que hacían que sus piernas se vieran más cortas y robustas. No estaba segura de a quién era más divertido vestir, a él o a su hermana, que entró corriendo a la cocina como si hubiera un incendio.

"¡Mamá! ¡Mami! ¡ _Ma-mi_!" Repitió, y juré que tenía que limitar un poco el tiempo que pasaba con su tía Alice.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿ _Qué_?" Dije riéndome, cargándola y poniéndola en un banco de la barra, porque podía ver lo que quería. Sostenía su caja de "cositas para el cabello," como Edward las llamaba.

"¿Pol favol?" Me pidió simplemente, tendiéndome su cepillo

Llevaba un overol de mezclilla—que insistía en ponerse al menos una vez a la semana, porque podía guardar un montón de cosas en los bolsillos—una camiseta de color azul cielo debajo, y unos tenis a juego. Mi niña casi era TOC **(1)** cuando se trataba de combinar la camiseta con los tenis, hasta sus cositas para el cabello. Algo de mezclilla era requerimiento diario, y era un milagro si podía conseguir que se pusiera algo que siquiera se pareciera a un vestido.

"Claro, niña bonita," le dije, tomando el cepillo. "¿De qué forma?"

"La mitad recogido… dos coletas," me dijo, usando sus manos para hacer gestos hacia su cabeza. "¡ _Nanny_ y tía Salah nos van a lleval al zoológico!" Dijo emocionada, y miró a Esme, que estaba tratando de mantener a Caleb tan limpio como pudiera, pero él realmente era el tipo de niño que le gustaban las actividades manuales—lo que significaba que estaba cubierto de harina hasta los codos.

"Pensé que podría darte el día. Rose mencionó algo sobre unas cuantas citas en Seattle, así que puedes recoger a los niños en la casa cuando pasen a dejar a Kyra," dijo Esme, poniendo a Caleb en el suelo mientras Carlisle cargaba a Samuel. "Cuando terminen, el desayuno ya está listo."

"Y empezaremos la reunión tan pronto como estés allá afuera," añadió Carlisle.

Asentí mientras cepillaba el cabello de mi hija, recogiendo la mitad y asegurándolo con una liga azul claro. Comencé a cepillar la otra mitad, cuando Bethy levantó su mano y frotó la arruga en mi frente, justo como siempre lo hacía su padre.

"¿Estás enojada?" Me preguntó.

"No, cariño," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Papi y yo tenemos que hacernos cargo de un gran trabajo. Solo estaba pensando. Eso es todo."

Bethy se asomó detrás de mí, haciendo que me detuviera con su cabello. "¿Cuál?" Me preguntó, señalando por la ventana.

"La mujer bonita al extremo de la mesa," le dije.

Bethy frunció el ceño, viéndose como su papá, y luego se volvió a enderezar para que pudiera continuar con su cabello. "Tú eres más bonita," dijo con un bufido, claramente poco impresionada. "Se parece a esa mujer de la televisión."

"Es esa mujer de la televisión," dije riéndome entre dientes, terminando la última coleta y cargándola para poder besarla solo por ser Bethy.

Los ojos de Bethy se ampliaron, y se volvió hacia la ventana de nuevo. "¿En serio?" Me preguntó.

"Sip, vamos," le dije, saliendo por puerta mosquitera. "Puedes conocerla."

Caminé a través del patio, sonriendo cuando Edward nos encontró.

"Ahí están mis chicas," canturreó, besando los labios fruncidos de su hija y tomándola de mis brazos. "Me estaba preguntando si ustedes dos habían huido."

"¡No, papi! ¡Nunca!" Dijo Bethy con una risita, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y pegando su frente a la de ella. "No podemos ilnos sin ti," le juró.

"Bueno, espero que no," dijo con una risita, besando su cuello.

"Emergencia de cabello," le expliqué riéndome de los dos entre dientes.

"Bueno, te ves hermosa… las dos," nos dijo en voz baja, agarrando a Bethy de los tirantes de su overol y levantándola, solo para escucharla chillar de risa.

Una vez que la puso en el suelo, corrió directamente hacia Kyra, que le estaba sonriendo, porque Bethy simplemente provocaba eso en la gente. No era ni de cerca tímida, y su radiante sonrisa era malditamente contagiosa.

La mesa entera se paralizó cuando Bethy dijo, "Soy Bethy. Te he visto en la televisión."

"Bien, hola, Bethy. Soy Kyra," se rio, tendiéndole su mano. Mi hija la estrechó mientras continuaba, "Es un placer conocerte."

Sin pelos en la lengua, Bethy se fue directamente a la pregunta difícil. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Edward se rio bajito junto a mí al tomar nuestros asientos, pero la pequeña roca que era mi hijo golpeó mi pierna con todas sus fuerzas, así que lo cargué para que pudiera ver a su hermana cuando me sentaba junto a Edward.

"Estoy aquí para desayunar," respondió Kyra, sin darse cuenta que a Bethy no aguantaba que le hablaran como a un bebé.

"No," Bethy resopló, rodando sus ojos y negando. "¿Por qué estás _aquí_? ¿En qué te está ayudando mi familia?"

"No hay tonterías en este planeta que la _Bambina_ no pueda detectar," Alec se rio bajito a mi lado, sacudiendo su cabeza y levantando su puño para que Sammy lo chocara con el suyo, lo que hizo con una dulce sonrisa.

"Igualita que su madre," añadió Mickey con una risita, pero todos esperamos la respuesta de Kyra.

"Oh," le dijo Kyra, sus cejas disparándose hacia arriba. "Se supone que me van a proteger de un tipo malo."

Esa respuesta pareció encajar con lo que sea que Bethy necesitaba escuchar, y asintió una vez. "Bueno, ellos pueden hacerlo. ¡Son los mejores!"

Eso le ganó a mi hija los aplausos de sus tíos Alec, Emmett y Jasper, pero corrió hacia su papi por confirmación.

"¿Veldad, papi?" Dijo con un bufido, su rostro completamente serio.

"Sí, señorita," le respondió, ayudándola a sentarse a su lado y besando la coronilla de su cabeza.

"¿Y quién es él?" Preguntó Kyra, señalando a Samuel, que estaba tratando de ocultarse en mí para evitar la atención de la gente nueva.

"Él es Samuel," le dije, intentando echarlo hacia atrás de manera que pudiera saludar, pero simplemente no se movía. "¿No vas a decir hola, Sammy?" Le susurré.

Sacudió su cabeza y enterró su rostro en mi cuello.

"No tiene que hacerlo," comenzó a decir Bethy, su ceño frunciéndose mientras miraba de su hermano a Kyra.

"Tranquila, pequeña dulzura," dijo Edward riéndose bajito contra su cabello. "Voy a tener que cambiarte el nombre a _perro guardián_ si sigues así."

Solté una risita, pero froté la espalda de Sammy. "Él es nuestro tímido," le dije.

"No, a él no le agrada ella. ¿No te das cuenta?" Refunfuñó Bethy, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Elizabeth Renee, es suficiente," la regañó Edward, pero casi sin ganas.

E igual que su padre, Caleb disipó la tensión en la mesa. "¡Soy Caleb Edward McCarty!" Le dijo, dándole la sonrisa con hoyuelos ganadora de premio que desarmaba a la gente desde el principio—igual que Emmett.

"Con eso en mente," dijo Carlisle riéndose entre dientes y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tal vez deberíamos presentarte a todos los que no has conocido y lo que hacen, para que sepas que esperar, Kyra."

Se puso de pie mientras todos pasaban la comida para servir sus platos. "Kyra, Gator, Cassie… su equipo de seguridad… Edward, Kurt, Emmett, Alec, Mickey, y Jasper," dijo, señalando a cada uno de ellos. "Son expertos en armas, defensa, y planeamiento estratégico." Hizo un gesto hacia mis chicas. "Las damas de información y tecnología… Rose, que estará a cargo de tu agenda y conseguir todo lo que puedas necesitar. Alice y Makenna, las expertas en computadoras y comunicaciones. Nada es secreto cuando están cerca."

"Incluyendo matrimonios ocultos," murmuró Rose, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kyra la escuchara, y su jadeo no pasó desapercibido.

"Basta, Rose," le dije, girando a Samuel para que pudiera comer algo de su desayuno. "Toma, guapo. Tu carita feliz se está derritiendo," le dije, y me sonrió con dulzura al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus manos.

"¿Y qué haces _tú_?" Me preguntó Kyra, pero los ojos de mi hija se estrecharon, con su tenedor a medio camino a su boca.

"Mi mami es la _jefa_ ," le dijo, y de pronto, le levantó una ceja a la mujer, justo como su padre.

"¡Dios mío! Hoy estás de un humor, Bethy," dije con un suspiro, dándole a mi hija una mirada de reproche. "Come. Compórtate. O no habrá zoológico… y eso va a decepcionar a Caleb, Sammy, _y_ Abby. ¿Entendido?"

Caleb le pateó la pierna. "¡Cierra la boca, Beffy! ¡Quiero ir!"

Bethy suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero se calló, a pesar de la risa silenciosa de su familia en torno a la mesa. "Solo digo," murmuró, metiendo un enorme bocado de _waffles_ y jarabe a su boca.

"Tal vez este es un buen momento para dar un repaso a todo," les dije, ignorando las miradas agresivas de Kyra dirigidas hacia mí y el hecho de que alguna veces mi hija era _demasiado_ parecida a mí. Hice un gesto para que Rose pasara la nueva agenda para que todos pudiéramos revisarla, preparándome para la reacción de la diva del _pop_. Sin embargo, volví mi atención a Gator, que observaba a mi hija con una expresión de diversión en su rostro mientras masticaba lentamente su desayuno. "Gator, tuvimos que quitar algunos… compromisos del itinerario. No tuvimos opción. Lo desconocido es demasiado como para arriesgar la seguridad."

"Está bien," dijo con gesto positivo de su cabeza, acercándose el montoncito de papeles para que pudiera hojearlos. "Veo que dejaste todo el tiempo de grabación, los _spots_ publicitarios, y el concierto en la arena. ¿Qué quitaste?"

"La realización del video," le dije, volviéndome cuando Kyra comenzó a protestar, su lenguaje no era muy agradable.

"Me tienes que estar jodiendo," frunció el ceño, hojeando la agenda, muy probablemente para ver que más habíamos jodido.

"Voy a decir esto solo _una vez_ ," dijo Edward en tono bajo y amenazador, su rostro cubierto de una oscura ira al mismo tiempo que levantaba un dedo. "Cuando estos chicos estén en tu presencia, _vas_ a cuidar lo que dices. ¿Entendido?" Ordenó, haciendo un gesto hacia Caleb, Sammy, y Bethy. Kyra asintió y empezó a abrir la boca, pero no le permitió decir nada. "Comprendo que estas no son las mejores circunstancias, pero _vas_ a escuchar, _vas_ a prestar atención, y _vas_ a hacer lo que esta gente te diga. No eres la primera vida que ellos protegen, y no serás la última. Trata de mostrar algo de respeto. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro poder para detener las amenazas y mantenerte a salvo, pero vas a tener que aprender a dar y recibir."

Toda la mesa se paralizó, porque Edward raras veces perdía así el control. Por lo general controlaba un poco mejor su temperamento, en especial frente a los niños, pero no le estaba dando a ella mucha libertad. Hice una mueca, porque estaba segura que seguía cabreado por su matrimonio secreto.

Mickey le tendió la mano a Rose, que le estrelló en ella un billete de 20 dólares. Y quería reírme, porque habían apostado en cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Edward perder su mierda. Pero no lo hice.

Sin embargo, lo que sí hice, fue volverme otra vez hacia Kyra. " _Si_ me hubieses dejado terminar," empecé a decir, manteniendo mi voz tranquila, "Te hubiera explicado que había sido eliminada solo hasta que recibiéramos una fecha fija de la compañía discográfica, una lista de quiénes van a estar trabajando en el video, y dónde va a ser filmado."

"Oh," murmuró, sus hombros cayendo un poco.

"Correcto… oh," dije con un suspiro, frotando mi sien y oliendo el cabello de Sammy para calmarme. "Y la próxima vez que maldigas frente a mis hijos, te obligaré a pagar en el frasco de las maldiciones. Los chicos pueden darte una lista de precios…" Comenté, haciendo un gesto hacia Emmett, que se estaba cagando de la risa.

"¿Esa bomba que soltaste?" Preguntó, sonriendo como un tonto. "Cien de los verdes, reina del _pop_. Créeme," canturreó. "Bethy puede pagar su primero coche con solo lo que yo he puesto en él. Así que cuidado."

Me reí en silencio en el cabello de Sammy, dándole a Edward un vistazo rápido para ver que estaba sonriendo hacia su plato, pero no dijo nada más del tema. Algunos días, podría abrazar a Emmett hasta matarlo.

"Dios, Kyra." Dijo Gator con un suspiro, frotando su rostro con brusquedad. "¿Todo tiene que ser una discusión contigo? ¿En serio? Esperaba que una nueva ciudad y una nueva administración en _Solstice_ me ayudaría a encontrar a este tipo," le dijo. Haciendo un gesto hacia mi suegro, continuó, "Carlisle se ofreció a ayudarnos. Esta gente está deteniendo todo lo demás solo por ti. Y no estás actuando precisamente de forma agradecida."

Eso la calló y pareció calmar un poco su actitud, porque asintió, dándole a su plato más atención que a la gente hablando alrededor de la mesa. Me daba la impresión de que Gator rara vez la ponía en su lugar, pero lo respetaba lo suficiente para escuchar cuando lo hacía. Dejé que mi mirada se desviara hacia Cassie, que siempre estaba jodidamente callada. Sacudió su cabeza una vez, dándole a Kyra una mirada de soslayo, pero no dijo nada. Comenzaba a pensar que Cassie veía _toda la mierda_ y planeaba reunirme con ella—a solas—muy pronto.

Girando mi cabeza de nuevo hacia Gator—ya que Kyra estaba haciendo pucheros—le dije, "Esta agenda no está escrita en piedra. Podemos cambiar, añadir, o quitar de ella en cualquier momento. Solo necesitamos el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Por ahora solo dejamos lo básico, porque no solo necesitamos ser capaces de cubrir cada minuto con Kyra, sino que también tenemos que poder verificar a cada persona con la que tenga contacto y cada edificio en el que vaya a entrar. Tenemos que mantenerla a salvo y encontrar al que está haciendo estas amenazas contra ella. Para hacerlo, tenemos que minimizar todo—el contacto con el público y los medios, personal desconocido, y edificios con seguridad mediocre."

Gator asintió con seriedad, volviendo a mirar las hojas en su mano. "Tienen a un mínimo de dos personas con ella todo el tiempo… más en público. Y me sorprende que dejaron el concierto en la arena. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó, mirando alrededor de la mesa.

"Porque, lo creas o no, ese es uno de los lugares más fáciles de cubrir para nosotros," le respondió Edward, y su voz sonó ahora más tranquila, no tan abrupta. "Podemos cubrir todas las entradas, hay cámaras de seguridad, y va a llegar volando, no conduciendo."

Las cabezas de Cassie y de Kyra se levantaron de golpe con esa última declaración, por lo que Edward continuó explicando.

Señalando al otro extremo del patio hacia su helicóptero debajo de su lona, les dijo, "Todavía vuelo. Y la arena a la que sucede que vas a ir tiene un helipuerto. Es más veloz y seguro aterrizar un poco antes de que subas y despegar de allí justo después que hayas terminado. Vas a tener un equipo contigo, incluyéndome a mí."

"¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que suba?" Preguntó Kyra.

"El que necesites, pero si uno de nosotros te dice que es hora de irnos… es hora de irnos," dijo con firmeza, sin darle tiempo para discusión.

"Quitaste viajes de compras, salidas a cenar, y la convivencia con los _fans_ en la tienda de discos," notó Cassie en voz baja, y todos la miramos porque maldición, nunca decía nada.

"De nuevo… no está escrito en piedra," le dije, y ella me miró. "Los restaurantes y las tiendas son una pesadilla de seguridad, de modo que realmente tienen que considerarse. Preferiría que quedaran fuera de la lista. Cualquier cosa que necesites pueden comprarla por ti," le expliqué, haciendo un gesto alrededor de la mesa. "Sin embargo, el encuentro con los _fans_ está sujeto a consideración si tenemos toda la información de ello."

Cassie hizo un gesto de aprobación, así como Gator, pero Kyra frunció el ceño.

"Y con este equipo cerca, no se morirán de hambre. Créanme."

Sammy se giró en mis brazos, y limpié una gota de crema batida de su barbilla. "Papi cocina," me susurró solo a mí, pero Edward y Alec lo escucharon bien, haciéndolos reír suavemente.

"Sí, lo hace, guapo," le susurré en respuesta, riéndome entre dientes al ver la sonrisa de mi dulce niño. "Sabe bien, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," me susurró despacio en respuesta, sonriéndome.

"¿Cuál es tu favorito, peque?" Le preguntó Alec.

"Ot dods," dijo arrastrando las palabras, y besé su frente simplemente por escucharse malditamente adorable. "Papas flitas," añadió con un firme gesto de su cabeza.

"También me gustan," le dije en su oído, lo que hizo que Sammy soltara una risita y se doblara cuando le dieron cosquillas.

Edward se rio entre dientes, colocando su mano extendida en la cabeza de su hijo y dejando un beso en nuestras sienes. "Pronto, peque," le prometió. "Pronto comerás ot dods y papas fritas."

"Chicos," habló Rose, mirando a su teléfono. "Necesitan ponerse en marcha. Kyra tiene prevista su primera sesión de grabación dentro de poco. Y después de eso, tiene una sesión de fotos."

Asentí, dándole a Esme una mirada suplicante para que viniera por Samuel. Me sonrió con suficiencia, dándole a la aún enfadada y callada Kyra una mirada de soslayo, antes de levantarse de la mesa.

Me volví hacia Samuel. "¿Listo para ir al zoológico con _Nanny_?" Le pregunté, y asintió. "Vas a ser un buen niño, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," dijo con una risita, volviéndose hacia su papi. "¿Ta lego, papi?"

"Sip, hasta luego, peque," dijo riéndose al dejar un intenso beso en la cabeza de su hijo, un marcado contraste con su anterior momento de ira. "Te amo… ten cuidado, ¿está bien, amiguito?"

"Te amo," respondió alegre, extendiendo sus brazos hacia su _Nanny_ , que lo cargó con cariño. "Cuidado," añadió con un adorable saludo abriendo y cerrando su mano.

Me levanté de la mesa, haciéndole un gesto a Bethy para que se acercara. "Ven aquí, niña bonita. Quiero hablar contigo antes de que te vayas con _Nanny_ por el día."

Bethy arrugó su nariz, pero se levantó y se acercó a mí. La cargué, y me rodeó con sus piernas. Alejándome de la mesa, le dije, "Te amo. ¿Lo sabías?" Me reí un poco, porque no pude evitarlo. Su fuerte personalidad era una increíble combinación de la de su papá y la mía.

Me dio una radiante sonrisa y asintió. "Sí, también te amo, mami."

"Bien," bufé dramáticamente. "Ahora, sé que te gusta proteger a todos, y sé que no te gusta que la gente se meta con tu familia y amigos, pero hay una fina línea entre ser protector… y ser grosero, Elizabeth." Le levanté una ceja hasta que asintió, sus vivos ojos verdes mirando un poco hacia abajo.

"P-Pero m-mami, t-te e-estaba v-viendo f-feo," me replicó, en su rostro un puto ceño fruncido parecido tanto al de su padre que no pude contenerme de besar su mejilla.

"Bethy, lo sé. Créeme. La señorita Kyra no quiso hacerlo, ¿está bien?" Tomé una respiración profunda, porque no era una verdadera mentira la que le estaba diciendo a mi hija, pero no necesitaba saber los detalles. "Mira, está nerviosa y molesta, así que en realidad no está pensando… racionalmente. ¿Entiendes eso?"

Bethy frunció el ceño y asintió, pero me preguntó, "¿Cómo cuando Sammy no se siente bien? ¿Llora?"

Dejé escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo. "Exactamente, mi niña lista. De modo que, solo… ignórala por ahora, pero demuestra educación, señorita. ¿Está bien? Me encanta que quieras cuidar de mí… y de papi, pero somos adultos. Podemos hacernos cargo," me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"A Sammy no le agrada," me susurró con complicidad.

"Y no tiene por qué agradarle," le susurré en respuesta encogiéndome de hombros. "Tiene derecho a tener su opinión. Pero sabes que a tu hermano le toma un poco más de tiempo acostumbrarse a la gente."

Asintió, mirando más allá de mí, una enorme sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro. "Papi," canturreó, extendiéndole los brazos.

"¿Qué tan metida estás en problemas, pequeña dulzura?" Le preguntó, tomándola de mis brazos.

"Se pupone que sea amable," le dijo, haciendo una mueca adorable.

Le sonrió, besando su mejilla. "Eso no es mala idea, Bethy," le susurró contra su piel. "¿Todavía tienes permiso de ir al zoológico?"

"Sí," dijo con una carcajada y asintió.

"Excelente," dijo él riéndose entre dientes, "entonces diviértete con _Nanny_ , y te veremos más tarde."

"Te amo," canturreó, agarrando cada lado de su rostro. "Ten cuidado."

"También te amo, nena," le dijo, besando su frente antes de ponerla en el suelo.

Antes de que pudiera marcharme a la oficina, me agarraron manos fuertes y gentiles y me llevaron de vuelta a los brazos de Edward.

"Hoy tienes que estar armada y en constante comunicación. ¿Entendido?" Me ordenó, levantándome una ceja.

"Sí, _señor_ ," le ronroneé, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando escuché su bufido frustrado.

"Hablo en serio," dijo con un suspiro. "¿Por favor?"

"Sí," accedí, parándome de puntillas solo para besarlo. "Vamos a prepararnos. ¿Está bien?"

Edward dio un suspiro profundo, su mirada seria e intensa posándose en alguna parte detrás de mí. "Estoy harto de su puta falta de respeto, en especial hacia ti."

Me reí entre dientes, obligándolo a mirarme. "No estoy justificando su actitud, pero su libertad le ha sido arrebatada por completo, cariño. Toma algo de tiempo el adaptarse. Lo odié al principio," le dije con una mueca, porque si alguien sabía lo que era ser aislada de la sociedad, era yo. Y ella la tenía fácil; al menos podía continuar haciendo su trabajo. Yo no había sido tan afortunada hace unos años, y probablemente era lo único que me mantenía en calma con la actitud de Kyra. "Y ya que es a mí a quien todos acuden por instrucciones, eso me convierte en el tipo malo."

Su mirada se enterneció, y luego se tornó acongojada. "¿Le vas a mencionar eso a ella? Me refiero a Miller."

"Tal vez." Me encogí de hombros, sin saber si Kyra necesitaba escuchar de esa parte de mi vida o no. Mi tiempo con Miller, cómo Edward me salvó, y mis cicatrices todavía eran una parte muy sensible y personal para mí. "No lo sé."

Edward frunció el ceño, pegando su frente a la mía. "Esa es tu decisión, dulzura—aunque ayudaría a que entendiera el por qué eres tan… insistente con la seguridad."

Sonreí y asentí, porque había pensado lo mismo. "Sí. Lo sé. Pero gracias," le dije con sinceridad, porque él siempre había sido leal a mí con relación a ese momento en mi vida. No le había contado a nadie sobre el asunto. Jamás. "Ahora," dije con un suspiro, tomando entre mis manos su siempre magnífico rostro, "¿vas a preguntarle sobre ese matrimonio?"

"¡Pudo haber conseguido que me hicieran una puñetera corte marcial!" Dijo en un siseó y un ligero gruñido en su voz. "Maldición, es contra las reglas el que un miembro de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos tenga una relación sexual con alguien casado. ¡Mierda!" Su mano se disparó a su cabello, y negó despacio.

Muy bien, no estaba esperando para nada ese pequeño arrebato. Tampoco estaba esperando que esa fuera la razón por la que estaba tan cabreado con ella.

"Oye, oye, oye," lo tranquilicé, haciendo que me mirara solo a mí. "No lo hizo. No pasó. Todo terminó. ¿Me escuchaste?"

No se movió, todavía mirando furioso en su dirección.

"Cariño, ese matrimonio estaba tan profundamente enterrado en el sistema que no creo que nadie supiera de eso. Honestamente. Fue necesaria una corazonada de Alice para encontrarlo… y eso fue solo por la parte financiera del mismo."

"Bien," refunfuñó, al fin encontrando mi mirada. Asintió una vez, lamiendo sus labios. "Está bien," dijo nuevamente, dejando escapar un prolongado y lento suspiro. "Deberíamos irnos, bebé."

"Entonces, vámonos," le dije, pero chillé cuando me sorprendió al cargarme y arrojarme sobre sus fuertes hombros. "¡Edward!" Me eché a reír, dando un manotazo en su espalda, pero solo me golpeó el trasero en retribución.

Me llevó así todo el camino hacia la oficina de _Gravity_ y dentro, al fin poniéndome sobre mis pies. "Trabajo de equipo… juntos, dulzura," me dijo, recordándome nuestra conversación de la noche anterior.

Asentí, besándolo rápidamente y alcanzando la caja de seguridad para agarrar nuestras armas. "Sip. Juntos."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"Aquí tienen, chicos," dijo Alice, tendiéndonos un puñado de auriculares. "Los enlacé a la frecuencia acostumbrada. Eso debería de evitar que los medios los molesten por ahora, considerando que la codifiqué." Los pasó a Bella, Mickey, Emmett y a mí, pero me señaló cuando metí el mío en mi oído. "Todavía estoy trabajando en el teléfono de Kyra, así que todavía no se lo puedo regresar."

"Le diré," le dije con un gesto de mi cabeza, poniéndome la chaqueta para cubrir la funda de pistola al hombro que estaba usando.

"¿Va a ir Gator?" Preguntó Rose, levantando la vista desde su computadora.

"Eso creo," le respondí, "porque quiere presentarnos, en caso de que no esté con nosotros en el futuro. Van a ser necesarias varias sesiones para esto de la grabación."

Asintió de acuerdo, pero dirigió su sonrisa irónica y mirada intensa hacia Bella. "Oh, te odia, Bellsy…" Canturreó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tenías razón."

"Sí, lo sé." Dijo Bella sin quitar la vista del arma que estaba revisando, sacando el cargador y volviéndolo a meter. "No hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto."

La voz de mi esposa no poseía emoción alguna en esa declaración, y no estaba seguro de que me molestaba más al respecto—su resignación a la falta de respeto de Kyra, o tal vez la idea de que no tenía otra opción más que tolerarla. ¡Que se joda esa mierda! Celosa o no, Bella no tenía que tolerar la mierda, solo porque estaba haciendo su maldito trabajo.

Mickey suspiró, dándole a Bella una larga mirada, y luego sacudiendo su cabeza. "La boca de esta diva la va a meter en problemas, niño bonito," me murmuró. "Bells se está manteniendo tranquila y racional, pero Kyra la va a presionar demasiado. Recuerda lo que te digo."

"Lo sé," murmuré en respuesta, "y _es entonces_ cuando voy a explotar como un hijo de puta."

Mickey asintió. "Estoy muy segura que Bella lo sabe, Ed, y es por eso que está tratando de mantenerse. ¿Pero lo sabe Kyra?" Su sonrisa malvada curveó su rostro, y me reí entre dientes.

"Probablemente no," dije con una risita, alejándome de ella. "Pongamos este _show_ en marcha, dulzura. ¿Estás lista?" Le pregunté, besando su frente mientras asentía.

"Sí. Entonces, ¿quién va con quién?" Emmett preguntó cuando todos salíamos hacia los coches, porque sabíamos que teníamos que llevarnos dos vehículos, sobre todo si íbamos a recoger a los niños de casa de Esme en la noche.

"Me gustaría viajar con Cassie," dijo Bella cuando nos reunimos con todos afuera. "Tengo preguntas para ella… y Gator, para ser sincera. Así que, ¿porque no viajamos con ellos, y Mickey y Emmett pueden viajar con tu papá y Kyra?" Sugirió.

Estaba por coincidir con ella, pero Kyra tuvo que abrir su grosera boca de mierda.

"Bruja autoritaria," murmuró, pero fue lo bastante fuerte para que todo el mundo parara en seco, y eso fue todo lo que pude soportar.

Me giré hacia ella, señalando la SUV más cercana. "¡Mete tu trasero en el coche!" Le gruñí, usando todo el maldito control que tenía para no cargarla y meterla yo mismo. "No digas una puta palabra más. Es hora de que tengamos una charla," le dije, solo para volverme hacia todos los demás. "Ella va conmigo. Los seguiremos."

"Edward, es…" Bella comenzó a decir, pero le levanté mi mano. A estas alturas me importaba una mierda que Kyra estuviera celosa u odiara los cambios. No me importaba si la mujer todavía sentía algo por mí o no. Esta mierda iba a terminar ahora.

"No, no está bien," gruñí, rodando mis ojos. "Solo… ve…" Señalé hacia el Volvo que todos los demás estaban abordando en silencio.

"Hijo…" Mi papá comenzó a decir, pero en ese momento no estaba dispuesto a escuchar, así que solo negué y le hice un gesto con mi mano hacia el coche.

Cuando me di la vuelta de nuevo, Kyra subía lentamente al coche, una expresión de temor en su rostro.

"Ahora, Kyra," dije con brusquedad con los dientes apretados, entrando por el lado del conductor. Apenas cerró ella la puerta, antes de que encendiera el motor y arrancara.

"Edward, estoy…" Comenzó a decir, su voz baja y sumisa.

"Permíteme detenerte ahí," le dije, todavía malditamente furioso. "Kyra, una jodida grosería más dirigida a mi equipo—en especial a mi _esposa_ —y yo personalmente me aseguraré de que nos retiremos de este caso. Vas a quedarte sola, que es una mierda peligrosa, porque maldita sea, tienes un problema serio."

"Edward, por favor…" Comenzó a decir de nuevo, alcanzando mi mano, que alejé de ella de inmediato.

"No." Negué, pensando que mi esposa tenía razón—demonios, por lo general así era—pero Kyra todavía tenía sentimientos por mí, y tenía que ponerle fin. "¿Qué creíste que sucedería cuando me viste entrar a esa habitación? Estoy _casado_. Y me doy cuenta que la palabra significa una _mierda_ para ti, pero no para mí… no hay nada más para mí."

"Había terminado con Roger," me dijo, encogiendo un hombro. "Cuando te conocí, solo eran los abogados resolviendo quién ganaba. Dejé de sentirme casada alrededor de un año después. Siento no habértelo dicho, Edward, pero juro que había terminado."

Fruncí mis labios, poniendo mis ojos en blanco, porque no me interesaban sus disculpas. Podría haber arruinado mi carrera militar. "Y cuando me presenté en la oficina de mi padre…" La provoqué, levantándole una ceja, porque tenía la maldita idea de que seguía mintiéndome.

Al escuchar la acusación ella palideció, pero giró su cabeza hacia la ventana. "Lo sabía," dijo con un suspiro. "Sabía que Carlisle era tu papá."

"¿Disculpa?" Dije con un jadeo, mi boca abriéndose.

"Tan pronto como escuché que _Solstice_ había sido comprada por _Twi Tech_ … lo supe," me dijo, al fin volviéndose para mirarme de nuevo a la cara. "Lo mencionaste entonces… lo que hacía… donde trabajaba… Cullen no es precisamente un apellido común, y tú fuiste aún más difícil de olvidar, Edward. No sabía que te había llamado, pero eventualmente le habría preguntado."

Hice una mueca, gimiendo y al mismo tiempo suspirando en frustración. "¿Y?"

"Jesús, Edward," lloriqueó, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. "Maldición, esperé a que me llamaras. A todo el mundo le di la autorización de que te conectaran conmigo sin importar dónde estuviera, pero no lo hiciste. Comprendo que fue solo una… una… _follada_ para ti, pero pensé que nosotros… Tú solo… nunca lo hiciste."

Me escupió la palabra follada, e hice una mueca, pero era la verdad en ese entonces. Y estaba muy seguro que me estaba atacando verbalmente en venganza, porque era seguro que había dicho esa mierda cuando terminamos. La llamé solo una follada, solo un buen rato. Le recordé que solo era temporal y que nunca funcionaría entre nosotros.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, agarrándolo con brusquedad. "Tenía veintitrés putos años y estaba en un maldita guerra… tú eras incluso más joven, Kyra, y a punto de iniciar un millón de jodidos proyectos. ¿Qué esperabas?" Le grité, aferrándome al volante. "No estaba en posición para un compromiso." Di unos golpecitos con el dedo en mi sien, sacudiendo mi cabeza y echando un vistazo en su dirección. "Te lo dije. _Nunca_ mentí sobre eso. La forma en que lo hice no estuvo bien, pero nunca te dije una puta mentira," le repetí.

"Lo sé," dijo con un suspiro, sonriendo con tristeza y limpiando sus lágrimas. "Yo tampoco, pero solo esperaba que hubieses cambiado de opinión. Y cuando hubo la oportunidad de verte de nuevo…"

Bufé con rudeza por mi nariz. "Detente ahí. No una oportunidad, Kyra. No tienes idea de que tan _inexistente_ es realmente esa oportunidad. Bella… mi _familia_ … lo son todo para mí."

"Puedo verlo," murmuró, volviendo a mirar por la ventana. "Estoy feliz por ti, Edward. En serio." Su voz no tuvo ninguna entonación o emoción alguna, de modo que sabía que eran pendejadas. No necesitaba que las chicas me lo dijeran.

Solté un resoplido, cerrando mi boca por un rato. De hecho, no se dijo una palabra hasta que los edificios de Seattle se cernieron por encima y en torno a nosotros. Al acercarnos al estudio de grabación, me volví para mirarla.

"En verdad tienes que moderar tu actitud hacia mi esposa, Kyra. Lo digo en serio. No voy a soportar que nadie le falte el respeto a mi esposa. Jamás. Eso te incluye," le dije con firmeza, levantándole una ceja cuando su cabeza se giró de golpe para fulminarme con la mirada.

"Es tan jodidamente mandona."

"No es exactamente un sueño trabajar contigo. Te resistes a cada paso. Pero ella es la jefa. Mi hija no estaba bromeando," me reí sin humor. " _Gravity_ es el negocio de Bella. Me uní a ella cuando nos casamos." Hice una pausa, haciendo una mueca a lo que estaba por decir, porque sabía que Bella lo sabría. "Si alguien entiende lo que tú estás pasando _en este momento_ , es mi esposa. Ella ha estado en dónde tú estás. Tiene las cicatrices para probarlo. Y joder, confía en mí cuando te digo que te ha ido mucho mejor de lo que le fue a ella."

"¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?" Jadeó Kyra.

Negué, agitándole una mano. "Solo ella te puede contar. Puedes preguntarle, pero si te lo cuenta, tal vez comprendas por qué está tan determinada a mantenerte a salvo, por qué toma su puñetero trabajo con tanta seriedad, y por qué ha sido tan malditamente paciente con tu actitud de mierda. ¿Está bien?" Le pregunté, mi voz sonando más ácida, así que la suavicé un poco. "Ella de verdad lo entiende."

Dicho eso, entré en el estacionamiento del edificio que alojaba el estudio de grabación y me volví hacia Kyra.

"Modera esa mierda, Kyra. No quiero tener que volver a decírtelo. ¿Entendido?" Le pregunté, sin darle la oportunidad de responder, además de con un gesto de su cabeza. "Bien." Estaba afuera y frente a su puerta, abriéndola. "Ahora, terminemos con esta mierda."

Emmett tomó su lugar al otro lado de Kyra, su rostro serio cuando miró en mi dirección, dejando que su mirada se deslizara más allá de mí. Me giré para ver a Mickey haciendo una mueca y tocando su oído. Que me jodan, si no habían escuchado toda la maldita conversación por nuestros auriculares.

"Cristo," dije entre mi aliento, buscando a Bella, encontrándola saliendo del Volvo. "¿Dulzura?" Susurré por la radio, a pesar de que mi equipo estaba escuchando, porque si ella había oído, entonces me escuchó prácticamente dándole permiso a Kyra para preguntarle sobre Miller. Maldición, estaba en verdaderos problemas.

Se limpió la cara, sacudiendo la cabeza y alejándose de mí. "Edward, ahora no," dijo con un suspiro, pero pude escuchar una suave risa en su voz. "Acércate a mí ahora, y este día se va a ir directo al infierno," dijo con una suave carcajada, sobre todo cuando Mickey se rio un poco. "Cierra la boca, Mick."

Sonreí con suficiencia, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando vi un tierno, pero hermoso sonrojo de mierda subir lentamente al rostro de mi esposa. "¿Bella?"

"Tenemos que llevarla dentro," dijo Bella, ignorándome y manteniéndose lejos de mí. Estaba conteniendo la más sensual de las sonrisas que jamás le había visto.

"Bien," le dije, echando un vistazo alrededor. "Todos… síganme."

 **~oOo~**

"Mierda, mierda, mierda," susurró Alice por la radio. "Dime que no estoy viendo lo que _creo_ que estoy viendo. Bella… creo que tenemos un problema."

La cabeza de mi esposa se levantó de golpe de la conversación que tenía con Gator. Kyra había estado dentro de un cuarto a prueba de sonidos, trabajando con músicos, técnicos de sonido, y lo que parecía ser un instructor de voz por varias horas ya. Emmett, Gator, y yo hicimos un registro de seguridad del piso en el que estábamos trabajando, tomando nuestras posiciones en diferentes puertas. Yo estaba al entrar al cuarto de controles, Emmett estaba junto a los ascensores, y Mickey estaba al final del pasillo. Bella y Gator se quedaron bastante cerca de Kyra y Cassie, y Gator fue lo bastante amable como para contarle a mi esposa la breve historia detrás de algunas de las personas que estaban en la habitación.

"Háblame, Alice," dijo Bella, levantándose del sofá de cuero y alejándose.

"Joder, no lo entiendo," dijo Alice con un suspiro, y podíamos escucharla tecleando furiosamente del otro lado. "Hay una multitud reuniéndose afuera del estudio. De hecho, hay un anuncio en línea sobre el hecho de que Kyra está ahora en Seattle. ¿Quién liberaría esa mierda?"

"Nadie," Bella y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo, porque habíamos pedido amablemente a la gente trabajando con Kyra que mantuvieran su presencia en secreto. Habíamos tomado las escaleras a fin de no ser vistos—algo que había provocado más que una queja de la cantante.

Bella se acercó a la ventana, gimiendo. "Maldita sea." Me miró, señalando hacia el vidrio. "La acera está abarrotada."

Me acerqué a ella, mirando hacia abajo a lo que parecían ser como un ciento de personas, esperando con letreros y flores. Maldición… _flores_. "Alice… ¿puedes rastrear cómo se filtró la información?"

"¿Hablas en serio?" Se echó a reír. "No hay forma de saberlo, pero dame unos minutos. Me pondré a trabajar en ello. ¿Está bien?"

"Gracias, duendecillo," murmuró Bella, sacudiendo su cabeza y encontrando mi mirada. "Va a ser una mierda pasar por eso."

Haciendo una mueca, me aparté de la ventana. "Emmett, Mickey… cuando Kyra termine, necesito que bajen y rodeen el edificio con los coches. ¿Podemos encontrar una puerta trasera o una entrada de servicio o alguna mierda de esas? Tenemos que mantener a Kyra alejada de esa multitud. ¿Entendido?"

"Señor," los dos respondieron. "Verificaré la mejor forma de salir de aquí," añadió Mickey.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó mi papá, acercándose a Bella y a mí.

"Tenemos una fuga," le dijo Bella en voz baja, mirando alrededor de la habitación y haciéndose a un lado para que él pudiera ver por la ventana. "Alice ya está en ello, pero no estoy segura de que consiga algo."

"Si es así, van a estar también en la sesión de fotos," supuso, su ceño frunciéndose mientras frotaba su barbilla.

"Jodidamente fantástico," dije con un suspiro, pasando una mano por mi cabello. "En ese caso, ¿por qué no simplemente la señalamos con una flecha… entregamos direcciones de cómo llegar a ella?"

Un ritmo intenso y sensual comenzó desde el otro extremo del lugar, y uno de los técnicos señaló a través de la ventana de vidrio hacia Kyra. El panel de controles se desplazó, moviéndose por sí solo, ajustándose al ritmo, añadiendo diferentes instrumentos al mismo tiempo que un hombre dentro del cuarto tocaba un piano. Todo el lugar y la actividad en mi auricular se detuvieron, porque nos habían pedido tratar de mantenernos callados cuando estuviera finalmente "grabando."

Me incliné hacia la ventana, mirando a la multitud de abajo. Había olvidado lo bien que podía cantar Kyra, aunque en realidad no era el tipo de música que me gusta. Prefería lo pesado, viejo… rock clásico, probablemente heredado de mi padre, pero la voz de Kyra estaba saturada de emociones profundas y tristes. Era una canción sobre perder el amor, darlo todo, y aun así no conseguir lo que quieres. Puse mis ojos en blanco mientras todavía miraba por la ventana. Verdaderamente estaba perdiendo mi paciencia con ella, con sus delirios de lo que _pudo haber_ sucedido. No entendía qué tanto podrían cambiar a alguien unas cuantas semanas juntos. No tenía sentido para mí el que Kyra siguiera aferrada, o esperando por algo más, o incluso solo esperando una última aventura.

Mis ojos vagaron por la habitación para posarse en Bella, y suspiré. ¿A quién demonios estaba engañando? Con solo unas semanas en _su_ presencia, y estaba perdido. Cristo, había estado tan destrozada cuando la saqué del calabozo de Miller, pero viéndola ahora—mi esposa, la asombrosa madre de mis hijos, y mi compañera—ella era simplemente… joder, perfecta para mí. Me importaba una mierda que alguna revista hubiese dicho que la mujer en el cuarto de grabación se suponía era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. En lo que a mí respecta, era la mujer que ahora estaba sentada junto a mi padre.

Necesité de todas mis fuerzas para quedarme justo donde estaba y no levantarla del sofá y pegarla a la ventana junto a mí. No ayudaba que tenía el presentimiento que estaba un poco molesta conmigo por la conversación que había escuchado con Kyra. Gemí, golpeando mi frente en el vidrio frente a mí. Mi aliento empañándolo con cada exhalación al tratar de calmar mi preocupación, al tratar de mantener mi deseo por Bella bajo control.

"Terminemos aquí, Kyra," el técnico dijo por el micrófono. "Lo retomaremos en unos cuantos días. Descansa esa voz, ¿sí?" Dijo entre dientes.

"Claro, Foster," dijo ella en respuesta.

"Joder gracias," refunfuñé, provocando que mi esposa soltara unas suaves risitas, así que le di un guiño y una pequeña sonrisa desde donde estaba. "Lo siento," dije riéndome, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Edward," llamó Mickey por la radio. "Nos conseguí un salida. Es por la zona de carga y descarga de la pequeña panadería en la esquina más lejana de este edificio. Dijeron que podíamos salir por ahí sin ser vistos."

"Diez-cuatro," murmuré, mirando a Bella y a Gator, que estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

"Emmett, encuéntrame abajo. Pondremos los coches a la vuelta," le dijo a él.

"Voy. Ed, ¿estás bien aquí arriba?" Preguntó, pero pude escuchar el sonido del ascensor.

"Sí, estamos bien. Ve," le ordené, tomando mi posición a un lado de la puerta. "Infórmame cuando estén en posición."

Cuando todos habían guardado sus cosas y Kyra había escuchado la última canción una vez más, reuní a todos a mi alrededor.

"Vamos a tomar una salida diferente," les expliqué, "porque hay una multitud allá abajo—una que quiero evitar a este punto, ¿está bien?" Una vez que Gator, Kyra y Cassie estuvieron de acuerdo, les dije, "Solo estamos esperando que Mickey y Emmett rodeen el edificio con los coches."

"Ya puedes moverte, Ed," ladró Emmett. "Baja. Estaremos en posición para cuando llegues aquí."

"Entendido," le respondí, abriendo las puertas de las escaleras de servicio. "Vamos."

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

"Está despejado aquí abajo," dijo Mickey por la radio. "Deben poder correr directamente hacia los coches."

"Gracias Mick," le dijo Edward, tomando la delantera al bajar las escaleras, con Gator y Kyra detrás de él.

Carlisle y yo tomamos la parte de atrás, dejando a Cassie frente a nosotros. Salimos al vestíbulo de edificio bastante grande, pero en lugar de salir por las puertas principales, ahora bloqueadas, nos dirigimos hacia la pequeña cafetería/panadería justo al otro extremo del atrio. Debieron haber estado esperándonos, porque uno de los empleados nos dio un gesto rápido de su cabeza, haciéndonos un ademán con su mano para que pasáramos más allá del mostrador y atravesáramos la cocina. Pero fue en la puerta trasera que titubeé un poco.

"Mierda," siseé, sacudiendo mi cabeza por el viejo miedo a los escalones que conducían hacia un sótano. Cerré mis manos en puños, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza cuando todos los demás se detuvieron en el primer escalón.

"Aquí abajo, directamente al fondo. Verán la puerta de la zona de carga al final. Su gente ya está allá abajo," explicó el empleado de la panadería, señalando hacia las escaleras.

"Gracias," dijo Edward, pero cuando sus ojos nos recorrieron, vio mi rostro y lo que muy probablemente era mi inquietud escrito en él. "Papá, toma la delantera," ordenó, su rostro tomando una expresión que solo yo conocía—una mezcla entre puro y absoluto amor y paciencia, así como un atisbo de la vieja ira por lo que había vivido.

Carlisle asintió una vez, bajando rápidamente los escalones con Cassie y Gator detrás de él. Una mano firme y cálida encontró mi hombro, pero fue la voz suave y tranquilizadora en mi oído que me ayudó a dar el primer paso.

"Puedes hacerlo, dulzura. Ni siquiera está oscuro abajo," me susurró, dejando un beso en mi oreja. "Esta mierda no es nada. Estoy aquí, bebé."

Asentí con vehemencia, pasando saliva nerviosamente, pero di el primer paso, levantando la vista para ver a Kyra observándonos con curiosidad pura escrita en todo su rostro. Ni siquiera puede decirle que avanzara, pero pareció comprender. Con cada paso, el toque de Edward me calmó, acariciando mi cuello, mis hombros, mi espalda, y finalmente entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Que me jodan, si no lo deseaba después que había perdido el control de su temperamento con Kyra, después de que le gritó que los niños y yo éramos su todo. Estaba a punto de besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido para cuando finalmente llegamos a las puertas de la zona de carga de esa puñetera panadería. Edward era leal y valiente. Siempre dije que era mi héroe, pero su inquebrantable fidelidad, su paciencia interminable conmigo, y su increíble capacidad de cargar con el peso del mundo—es lo que lo hacía absoluta-puta-mente irresistible en ese momento.

"No fue tan malo, ¿o sí?" Dijo con una risita muy suave en mi oído.

Sonreí, apoyándome en él y dando un suspiro de alivio, pero los dos levantamos la vista cuando su papá nos llamó desde los coches.

"¡Vámonos! ¡Les avisaron!" Gritó, señalando hacia la multitud que corría en nuestra dirección.

"¡Kyra! ¡Kyra!" Todos gritaron. "¡Por aquí! ¿Cómo te sientes en Seattle? ¿Por qué los nuevos guardaespaldas?" Todas las preguntas parecieron volar hacia ella a la vez. Eran cámaras, teléfonos, carteles, fotos, flores, y animales de peluche todos dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Era una multitud bastante grande, y los flashes eran casi cegadores, así como los gritos ensordecedores. "¡Kyra!"

"Oh mierda," dijo Edward entre su aliento, tomando a Kyra del brazo y ladrando órdenes. "¡Em, Mick! Abran esas puertas. Papá llévate a Gator y a Cassie. ¡Bella, mete a Kyra en ese coche!"

Se necesitó de toda la fuerza de Edward y de Emmett para contener a la multitud el tiempo suficiente para que Kyra y yo subiéramos al Volvo. Los fans los empujaron, estirando sus manos más allá de sus cabezas hacia Kyra, pero la mantuve en movimiento.

"Vamos," la apresuré con gentileza. "Esta mierda es peligrosa. La mentalidad de la muchedumbre puede conseguir lastimarte, incluso si tu acosador no está ahí."

"Sí," gimió, metiéndose en el asiento del medio y dejándose caer con cansancio. "A Gator le quebraron el brazo, le pisaron el pie, y me han agarrado con demasiada fuerza…"

"Edward, estamos adentro. ¡Vámonos!" Le dije por el auricular cuando tomaba el asiento de trasero detrás de Kyra. "Carlisle, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté, cuando Edward apenas si pudo entrar con su chaqueta intacta y Emmett prácticamente magulló los dedos de un pobre muchacho con la puerta del lado del conductor.

"Estamos bien. Tengan cuidado al salir de aquí. No quieren golpear a alguien," ordenó, cuando Emmett subía la rampa y salía a la calle, Mickey detrás de él con Carlisle, Gator y Cassie.

Un Edward completamente desaliñado cayó en el asiento junto a mí, dándole a la multitud una mirada sombría y disgustada al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cabello.

"¿Estás bien?" Dije con una risita, porque a veces, me encantaba esa expresión malhumorada. Estiré mis manos para arreglar el cuello de su chaqueta, instándolo a hablar, "Edward…"

"Sí, maldita sea," dijo con un suspiro, rodando sus ojos y moviéndose incómodo en el asiento. "Alguien me dio un rodillazo en las putas bolas, y luego se cagaron del miedo cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba dentro de mi chaqueta." Abrió su chaqueta, revisando su arma, pero sonrió con suficiencia cuando todos—Kyra incluida—comenzamos a reírnos.

"Lo siento, Edward," dijo Kyra con una risita nerviosa, sacudiendo su cabeza al volverse para mirar por la ventana.

Cubrí mi boca, tratando de contenerme, pero igual que siempre, Emmett tenía que decir algo.

"Bueno, demonios… ¿Quién se imaginaba que íbamos a tener que usar un maldito suspensorio?" Dijo riéndose entre dientes. "¿Están bien los chicos, Eddie?"

"Lo estarán," dijo como si nada, pero agarró mi mano y la colocó sobre su entrepierna sin ser visto, dándome mi favorita sonrisa torcida y _sexy_ y una ceja levantada.

Quité mi mano, golpeando su pierna, pero no pude evitar reírme de él. "Estoy segura que vivirás. Te conseguiremos algo de hielo," le dije.

"Joder no," gruñó, pero se rio con el resto de nosotros. "Está bien, entonces, ¿dónde es esa sesión de fotos?" Preguntó, volviéndose hacia mí.

"Es en un edificio no lejos de aquí," le dije, haciendo un gesto hacia la ventana. "De acuerdo a Cassie, van a usar el jardín en el atrio. Se supone que deben haberlo vaciado y tenerlo listo para ella, porque sabían que hoy tenía que tomarse en cuenta el tiempo. Creo que Rose los llamó y les informó también del aumento de seguridad."

Kyra asintió, pero se giró para mirarnos. "Eso no se toma mucho tiempo," nos dijo, su voz un poco apagada. En realidad, sonaba agotada—simplemente cansada.

"Lo dices como si fuera algo bueno," mencioné, y aunque fue una sonrisa forzada y no muy amable, aun así me respondió.

"Las fotos son… un requisito," dijo con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Si pudiera solo cantar en el escenario el resto de mi vida, sería feliz. Pero desafortunadamente, tengo que ser… _vista_."

"A la mierda con eso," murmuró Edward, mirando por la ventana. Negó lentamente, una mueca en su rostro. "No estoy seguro de que valiera la pena…"

"Algunas días… no," le respondió. "Como hoy," dijo con un suspiro, señalando con su pulgar detrás de ella.

Todos en el coche y por la radio se quedaron en silencio las últimas manzanas, y tuvimos bastante suerte para tener despejado el camino al interior del edificio. Nos permitieron estacionar y dejar las SUV justo enfrente, y entramos. Fuimos recibidos por un hombre bastante extravagante de nombre Rodney, que halagaba a Kyra, arrastrándola a una habitación a un costado del pequeño jardín.

"No lo creo," declaró Edward de forma sombría, estrellando una mano en la pared y parando en seco al hombrecito. "Ella no va _a ninguna parte_ sin seguridad."

"¿Aun en el vestidor?" Ronroneó Rodney, mirando a mi esposo como si fuera el sexo personificado, pero también lo estaba haciendo Kyra, noté mentalmente.

"Aun en el vestidor, hombrecito," dijo Mickey con una risita, rodando los ojos y sacando el arma de su espalda. "Yo me encargo," se ofreció, dándome una sonrisa de idiota y articulando, "y vaya que me la debes."

Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviéndome hacia Edward. "¿Dónde me quieres durante esta cosa?" Le pregunté.

Me sonrió de forma lenta, sensual y pícara, arrastrando su lengua por su labio inferior. "¿Realmente necesitas que te responda eso, dulzura?" Ronroneó en voz baja, acercándose a mí. "Porque si es así…"

"Deténgase ahí, señor," me eché a reír, colocando mi mano extendida en su musculoso pecho. "Hablo de la seguridad. No a cualquier mierda obscena que esté en esa perversa mente tuya."

Se rio entre dientes, besando mi frente, y luego le dio al jardín un vistazo rápido. "Conmigo en las puertas principales. Emmett y Mickey pueden tomar esa entrada trasera. Gator puedo tomar el área de ascensores. Papá puede quedarse con Cassie y Kyra mientras ella está… ¿ _posando_?" Dijo, terminado con una pregunta en la última palabra, provocando que todos nos riéramos y tomáramos las posiciones que había ordenado. "Como jodidos sea," dijo con una risita, rodando los ojos. "No me importa como llamen esta mierda."

Todavía me estaba riendo de él para cuando tomamos nuestras posiciones en las puertas principales del jardín y Kyra salió, lista para sentarse para el fotógrafo. Se veía increíble y algo así como etérea en un vestido blanco y holgado. El fotógrafo iba a usar las flores y el follaje a su alrededor para darle la apariencia de un hada. Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba cuando la cámara empezó a hacer clic constantemente.

"Dios, realmente se ve increíble," murmuré con fuerza sin pensarlo y encogí un hombro, porque nunca había visto que fotografiaran así a alguien.

Me sobresalté cuando un pesado puño aterrizó contra la pared en la que estaba apoyada justo a un lado de mi cabeza.

"¿ _Qué_ fue lo que te dije, Bella?" Dijo Edward, llevando su mano a su oído para sacar su auricular. Alcanzó el mío, también, sacándolo y encerrándolo en su puño. "¿Qué dije sobre mencionar su apariencia?" Rugió, acercándose a mí.

"Edward, yo…" Jadeé, encontrando su furiosa mirada realmente oscura, pero increíblemente _sexy_. Había desaparecido el verde tierno y tranquilo, y dio paso al negro y al deseo. "Fue solo…"

"Mmm," dijo con un bufido, rodando los ojos. "No tienes _puta idea_ de lo hermosa que eres, amor," susurró. "La eclipsas sin dudarlo," declaró, levantándome una ceja peligrosamente. "Ahora… ¿Qué te dije que haría si decías algo sobre cómo se veía?"

Lloriqueé, sudor apareciendo en mi frente, porque demonios, lo decía en serio. "Que me sujetarías frente a un espejo y me lo mostrarías…"

"¿Te mostraría… _qué_?"

"Lo perfecta que soy para ti," murmuré, encontrando difícil hasta el hablar, mucho menos respirar cuando estaba así frente a mí, cuando se cernía sobre mí, irradiando potencia sexual pura y conocimiento carnal. Todo en mí—estómago, partes femeninas, mis manos—todo ello se retorció de deseo por él.

"En casa," me susurró, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, su labio curveándose solo un poco al darme una mirada significativa por la promesa que acababa de hacer. "Maldición, no estoy bromeando…"

Se enderezó, sus ojos todavía clavados en los míos cuando me regresó mi auricular. Cada músculo que tenía se movió debajo de su piel y su ropa cuando sus manos se abrieron y cerraron por solo un momento. No dijo nada más mientras volvía a poner el auricular en su oído, al fin apartando su mirada y poniéndose de frente al jardín.

"Que alguien me diga que esta mierda ya casi termina," ordenó por la radio.

"Sí, se está vistiendo, hermano," dijo Emmett, señalando hacia el vestidor.

Otra vez había una multitud reuniéndose afuera, pero pudimos meternos a los coches sin ser vistos y sin ningún incidente tan grande como el del estudio. El viaje de regreso a Forks fue callado. Todos estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Kyra se quedó dormida en algún momento, y no podía decir que la culpara, porque había tenido un día tremendo—tan solo el recibir una regañada de Edward podría agotar a cualquier perra.

Edward condujo, pero no dijo nada o me tocó de nuevo, hasta que nos detuvimos en la entrada. Las luces estaban encendidas en la casa de Carlisle, lo que significaba que Esme estaba ahí con nuestros hijos.

Todos salimos a tropel de las SUV, cansados, un poco malhumorados, y yo… a punto de temblar por la necesidad de estar a solas con mi esposo, sin embargo algo intimidada por lo que tenía planeado para mí. En la cima de las escaleras del porche, Carlisle se paró en seco, causando que algunos de nosotros chocáramos contra el otro.

"Lo siento," le murmuré a Mickey, pero se volvió hacia mí con ojos amplios.

"Será mejor que llames a Wes," me dijo, señalando hacia la puerta. "Parece que el acosador la encontró."

"Mierda," dijo Edward con brusquedad, sacando su arma mientras todos los demás seguíamos su ejemplo. "Alice," ladró por la radio. "Necesito a Wes y a Jasper aquí… ¡De inmediato! Llama a Alec también."

"En ello, en ello, en ello," en seguida repitió tres veces de su forma acostumbrada. "¿Otra flor?"

"Sí," todos respondimos.

"Papá, Emmett," gruñó Edward, señalando hacia la casa. "¡Saquen a Esme y los niños de la casa, ahora! Bella, Mickey… una vez que salgan, ¡llévenlos a ellos, a Kyra y a Cassie de vuelta a nuestra casa! Cuando Jasper llegue aquí, voy a hacer un barrido de la zona."

"Entendido," le respondí, bajando la vista al regalo que dejaron frente a la puerta. "Oh, demonios," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a Kyra. "Bueno, esta vez… te dejó una nota."

"Oh sí, ¿y Bella?" Me habló Alice.

"Adelante," le dije al mismo tiempo que Edward bajaba de un salto del porche, Emmett y Carlisle entraban disparados a la casa, y yo guiaba de vuelta a mi Volvo a una asustada Kyra y Cassie.

"¿La fuga? Sí, alguien está tuiteando desde la cuenta de Kyra," me dijo, su voz sonando cabreada, como si no pudiese averiguar quién demonios lo estaba haciendo.

Gemí, apartando el cabello de mi rostro mientras todos los hombres que escucharon, maldecían. "Bueno, eso es simplemente perfecto," escupí, cerrando las puertas. "Mantén un ojo en ello. Te veré en la casa en unos minutos."

"Sipi," dijo con un suspiro.

Me di la vuelta, pintando una sonrisa tranquila en mi rostro cuando mis niños y Caleb salieron de la casa dando saltos. Eran listos e intuitivos, pero no necesitaban ver mi preocupación. Le di a todos abrazos y besos, subiéndolos al coche, incluso sin sus asientos para coche, porque no teníamos tiempo.

"Edward, nos vamos," le dije por la radio. "Ten cuidado," le ordené.

"Sí, señora," jadeó mientras corría por el patio trasero de su padre. "Tú también, amor."

Cuando una callada Esme tomó el asiento del pasajero y cerró la puerta, me eché de reversa para dirigirme al lugar más seguro en el que había estado.

Mi hogar.

* * *

 **(1) Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo**

* * *

 _ **Mi beta ya está armando una quiniela con Rose y Mickey para ver en cuánto tiempo pierde Bella el control con Kyra. ¿Ustedes qué creen? Porque vaya que la diva del pop está insoportable. ¿Quién no quiso comerse a besos a Bethy por defender a su hermano y a su mami? Jajajaja, a mí me encantó, y precisamente lo que se merece la diva esa. Y Edward no se quedó atrás, esa regañada sí que estuvo bueno, aunque veremos si tiene el efecto esperado, ¿ustedes qué creen? ¿Será que Kyra deje en paz a Edward? ¡Y el acosador la encontró! A ver, quiero sus teorías, ¿quién creen que sea? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**_

 _ **De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, ver su respuesta me anima a apurarme con los capis ;) Gracias: Hoshi, ValenN Swan Cullen, Anuca, Kabum, Yoliki, May Cullen M, Adriu, Tecupi, Wawis Cullen, Fabiss, Nayuri80, EmDreams Hunter, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, freckles03, pili, natupattinson, Jocelyn907, Jazchu, maribel, Manligrez, LicetSalvatore, cary, beakis, Tita Moon, Jenny CR, Srher Evans, gladys, Pam Malfoy Black, ValeWhitlockGrey, Sully Ym, Ericastelo, yessifer cullen hale y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

 **BELLA**

"¿Edward cree que todavía está cerca?" Preguntó Esme vacilante cuando salíamos de su entrada.

"Siempre va a asumir lo peor," comenté, encogiendo un hombro. "Prefiere prevenir que lamentar." Dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Pero si pudo llegar a la casa, dejar la nota y la flor, todo mientras estaban allí dentro… entonces este tipo es de mucho cuidado."

"Mami, quiero ver una película," Bethy habló desde el asiento trasero cuando nos detuvimos en nuestra entrada.

Presioné el control remoto para la reja y pasé. "Ya es tarde, niña bonita," le dije tan tranquila como pude. "Y ustedes se van a levantar temprano mañana para ir con la señora Cope. Así que es hora de dormir, cariño."

"Sí, pero…"

"No… sin _peros_ ," la detuve. "Por favor, solo has lo que te pido, Bethy. Un baño y luego la cama. ¿Está bien?"

"Yo me encargo," me tranquilizó Esme, un toque de diversión en su voz. "Pon cómodas a Kyra y Cassie."

"Gracias," le susurré, sonriéndole como pude. "Aunque yo me haré cargo de Sammy," dije con una risita, señalando con mi pulgar detrás de mí, porque mi bebé ya estaba dormido.

"Bellsy, voy a ir a la oficina a echarle una mano a las chicas," dijo Mickey, saliendo del coche casi al instante "Y no te atrevas a hacer lugar para mí," me ordenó. "Cuando los chicos den luz verde. Voy a regresar a mi casa."

"Sí, señorita." Apagué el coche, salí, y con cuidado puse a mi hijo en mis brazos. "Vengan," le dije a Cassie y Kyra tan gentilmente como pude. "Vamos adentro." Dije con un suspiro, haciendo una mueca al ver lo aterrorizada que se veía Kyra. "Oye," le susurré cuando bajaba del coche con las manos temblorosas y el rostro pálido. "Estás a salvo aquí. Lo prometo."

"¿Viste esa nota?" Me preguntó, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

"Sí, y me traerán una copia una vez que la hayan embolsado. Quiero verla otra vez," le expliqué en voz baja, plantando un beso en la mano de Sammy que se movía, porque la nota era exactamente lo que había temido que sería—amenazadora. Subimos a mi porche delantero, y abrí la puerta. "Voy a meterlo en la cama, y les daré el tour de los diez centavos, ¿está bien?" Me reí al escuchar la risita de Cassie mientras me seguían dentro de la casa.

Esme en seguida se llevó a Caleb y a una bastante descontenta Bethy directo al baño. Entrando a la habitación de Samuel, lo acomodé en su cama, quitándole sus zapatos, calcetines, y pantalones cortos, cambiando su pañal. Permaneció dormido durante todo, y no pude contenerme de besar su adorable mejilla regordeta, susurrando que lo amaba.

Tiré de la cama corrediza para Caleb, algo que Edward había añadido unos meses después que Samuel empezó a dormir en su cama de niño grande. Bethy no permitía que nadie que no fuera Abby durmiera en su habitación, de modo que Edward construyó una adicional para guardar debajo, para cuando Caleb se quedara a dormir.

"Tía, Bewwa," escuché desde la puerta. Caleb estaba de pie ahí con solo unos pantalones cortos, viéndose adorable y tímido, con enormes ojos azules como los de su madre y cortos rizos oscuros como los de su padre.

"Hora de dormir, muchachote," dije riendo entre dientes, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. "Ven. Sube."

"Bien," me dijo, subiendo a la cama. Olía dulce y limpio, sonriéndome con hoyuelos iguales a los de Emmett, y besé su frente justo como lo había hecho con mis hijos.

Una vez arropado y cómodo, cerré la puerta, dejándoles encendida la lámpara de noche. Caminé por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Bethy para interrumpir su debate con Esme.

"Sí, ¿pero porque está aquí la señora de la televisión? ¿Y por qué está enojada mi mami?" Le preguntó, pero Esme se levantó de la cama cuando entré, dejando que arropara a mi pequeña.

"No estoy enojada, niña bonita," le dije, subiendo las mantas hasta su barbilla y dejando un beso en su frente. "La señorita Bailey se va a quedar aquí un tiempo."

"¿Por qué?" Me preguntó, dando un enorme y adorable bostezo.

"Está a salvo aquí," le dije simplemente, encogiendo un hombro.

"¿Dónde está papi?" Me preguntó, antes de bostezar de nuevo.

"Está trabajando, bebé," le dije. "Así que vas a tener que esperar para los besos de buenas noches, ¿está bien? Te prometo que vas a poder cubrirlo de besos en la mañana antes de que te vayas con la señora Cope."

Soltó unas risitas al escuchar eso y asintió. "Dile que se los voy a guardar todos y se los daré todos juntos."

Me eché a reír, porque Edward la había escuchado por la radio, pidiendo hablar con ella. "Espera," dije riendo entre dientes, sacándolo de mi oído y colocándolo cerca del de ella.

"Es hora de dormir, pequeño sargento," le dijo.

"Sí, señor," dijo con una risita.

"Solo dulces sueños, bebé," dijo él con un suspiro, sonando como si prefiriera estar en la habitación con nosotros que en casa de su padre.

"Está bien, papi." Bostezó de nuevo, acurrucándose más en su cama y almohada. "Te amo. Mañana te daré amor extra, ¿está bien?"

"Lo espero ansioso. Y también te amo, pequeña dulzura," le canturreó.

Sus pesados párpados se movieron despacio, y alejé el auricular, metiéndolo de nuevo. "Gracias, Edward," dije con una risita, besando la frente de Bethy y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

"Claro, amor," dijo riéndose entre dientes. "No pude resistirme. Estaré allí tan pronto como Wes llegue aquí. Está en camino."

"Mantenme informada," le ordené, entrando de nuevo a la sala.

"Sí, señora," me respondió, "y no te atrevas a pensar que me he olvidado de nuestra… conversación de antes." Su voz tenía un tenor profundo, ronco y _sexy_ , y no pude contener la carcajada, porque él no se olvidada de nada.

"Cierra la boca," dije con una risita. "No me he olvidado de nada, cariño."

"Esa es mi chica," canturreó sensualmente.

Encontré a Kyra y a Cassie en la cocina con Esme mientras les preparaba algo de comer.

"No vamos a regresar a la casa de Carlisle, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Cassie cuando pasaba por ahí hacia la lavandería.

Volví a salir con toallas y mantas extras en mis brazos. "Probablemente no," les dije, haciendo una ligera mueca. "Traeremos sus cosas mañana… si no podemos hacer que los chicos las traigan esta noche."

Las dos mujeres asintieron, cogiendo los sándwiches que estaban frente a ellas. Se veían cansadas, asustadas, y regañadas, un gran contraste a como habían estado esta mañana—en especial Kyra, que por lo general tenía un comentario sarcástico dirigido hacia mí con todo lo que había dicho. Pero estaba realmente asustada.

"Lo encontraremos, Kyra," le prometí, asegurándome de que me estuviese mirando antes de continuar. "Tenemos un camino difícil por delante, pero haremos todo lo que podamos para detener esto. Lo hemos hecho antes, y lo haremos de nuevo." Dije con un suspiro, apoyando una cadera en la encimera junto a ella. "Tenemos fugas, gente que no conocemos, y muchas otras cosas trabajando en contra de nosotros, pero nadie va a tocarte. Te lo juro."

"Gracias," me dijo, y por primera vez, estaba muy segura de que lo dijo en serio, así que asentí una vez, dándole a Esme una mirada de soslayo.

"De alguna forma tu locación se filtró, de modo que eso va a ser lo primero que investiguemos," declaró Esme, apartándose de la encimera.

"Esa mierda de hoy no estuvo bien, y probablemente le informó a tu acosador exactamente dónde estabas, sobre todo si reconocieron a Carlisle," añadí.

Iba a salir de la cocina, pero Cassie jadeó, su tenedor cayendo al plato haciendo un sonido metálico al mismo tiempo que Alice habló por la radio.

"Fui yo," dijo Cassie entre su aliento, palideciendo bajo mi furiosa mirada.

"El tuit vino del teléfono de Cassie," dijo Alice al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué? No," susurré, sin estar segura a cuál de las dos mujeres. "¿Tú?" Le pregunté, y ella hizo una mueca y asintió.

"Ni siquiera lo pensé," dijo con un temblor en su voz, mirando a Kyra. "Es mi trabajo, ¿sabes? Mantiene a Kyra en primer plano. Tuiteo lo que está haciendo, a dónde va, y el progreso del nuevo álbum. Lo siento… yo…"

Me congelé, recordando las actividades del día, y me di cuenta que no nos habíamos comunicado con Cassie durante todo el día. Ella desaparecía tan bien en el fondo que la mitad del tiempo, apenas si recordábamos que estaba con nosotros. Era tan malditamente callada, siempre a la derecha de Kyra cuando se le necesitaba, pero raras veces hacía puto ruido.

Tomando una respiración profunda, la dejé salir. "¿Y lo hiciste… a propósito?" Le pregunté, tratando de mantener mi voz calmada.

"Sí," dijo Cassie, sus ojos lagrimeando un poco. "Mantiene a Kyra en las noticias. Siempre lo he hecho. A sus _fans_ les encanta escuchar de ella todo el día."

"Bells, necesito ese teléfono," ordenó Alice en mi oído. "Puede recuperarlo una vez que me asegure que solo era ella, porque encontré mierda muy interesante en el de Kyra."

"Está bien," murmuré, asintiendo una vez. "El teléfono," le ordené, dejando las toallas y las mantas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

"Apágalo, quítale la batería," continuó Alice. "Tráemelo cuando puedas."

Cassie entregó su teléfono, e hice lo que Alice me pidió, guardando las piezas en los bolsillos traseros de mis _jeans_.

"Todo está en ese teléfono," me dijo, pero levanté una mano.

"Solo… espera," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "De ahora en adelante… sin tuitear, sin mandar mensajes de texto, sin hacer llamadas."

"Entonces cómo vamos…" Kyra comenzó a gritar, pero me giré hacia ella.

"Reglas," le dije, levantando mi dedo. "En esta casa, bajo este techo, y alrededor de mi familia, vas a escuchar, seguir, y apegarte a las siguientes reglas a la letra. Vamos a mantenerte a salvo, pero tienes que ayudar, ¿está bien? Nada de teléfonos… ninguno. Nada de correos electrónicos. Ningún contacto con nadie además de quien mi equipo juzgue confiable. Cuida tu lenguaje, asegúrate de estar completamente vestida fuera de la habitación de huéspedes, y una vez que esos niños estén en la maldita cama, vas a intentar _permanecer callada_." Mis últimas dos palabras salieron a través de dientes apretados, porque había alzado su voz.

"Tranquila, dulzura," canturreó Edward en mi oído. "Gator dice que Cassie solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Probablemente ni lo pensó."

"Sí, bueno, Edward, ahora tenemos una nueva flor y una amenaza por eso," le respondí, cogiendo de nuevo las mantas y las toallas y caminando furiosa por el pasillo hacia la habitación de huéspedes. "Cristo, cariño. Dime que no fui así de inconsciente de mi situación cuando fuiste por mí," espeté por la radio, pero solo se rio suavemente entre dientes en mi oído, junto con todos los demás que estaban escuchando.

"Fuiste… diferente, bebé," me dijo con una risita. "Estabas… sufriendo de Síndrome de Estrés Postraumático, ¿recuerdas? Pero también eras mucho más receptiva y acostumbrada a cuidar de tus espaldas, por lo que hacer lo que teníamos que hacer no fue problema… bueno, hasta que Charlie murió," dijo con un suspiro, y pude imaginarme su mano pasando por su cabello.

"Sí, bueno… eso fue diferente," murmuré con agresividad.

Se rio nuevamente. "Basta, bebé. Está bien. Solo… mañana comenzaremos con todo de nuevo, o esta noche si tenemos que hacerlo. Pero eso ciertamente explica cómo los _fans_ de Kyra llegaron tan rápidamente a ella."

"Sí. ¿Y la casa de tu padre?" Repliqué al mismo tiempo que Alice lo hizo.

"Eso no lo entiendo," murmuró. "Dime que Cassie no soltaría esa información."

Me di la vuelta para ir a preguntarle, pero Kyra estaba de pie en la entrada del cuarto de huéspedes.

"Ella no revelaría dónde me alojaba, Bella," dijo con brusquedad, señalando detrás de ella, pero al menos su voz fue más baja. "Solo el estudio y las locaciones de la sesión de fotos. Sabe que no debe hacerlo. Los _fans_ pueden descubrir mi hotel, pero ella no revelaría _esto_."

"Bueno, alguien lo hizo," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Y hasta que averigüemos cómo está saliendo esa información, tenemos un serio problema, porque este tipo viene por ti. Y si llega a ti, no será agradable."

"¿Qué te sucedió a ti?" Me preguntó con ojos entrecerrados, y podía verla estudiándome, tratando de descifrarme, pero también podía imaginar que su conversación con Edward había rondado en su cabeza todo el maldito día. "Maldición, ¿por qué te estás esforzando tanto?" Me preguntó, y me di cuenta que quería añadir algo más, pero no lo hizo.

"Esa es una historia realmente larga," le dije, mi nariz arrugándose un poco. "Y probablemente algo que no necesitas escuchar esta noche," le dije, haciendo una ligera mueca, porque cada vez que lo contaba, tenía pesadillas, de modo que bien podía imaginarme que ella también las tendría, después de leer esa nota que le dejaron. "Solo digamos que estoy tratando de asegurarme que nadie pase por lo mismo que yo. ¿Está bien?" Le pregunté, esperando hasta que asintió renuentemente. "Te lo diré, pero no esta noche, y no mientras mis hijos estén en la casa."

Ella frunció el ceño, su frente arrugándose, pero asintió nuevamente.

"Ponte cómoda," murmuré, haciendo un gesto alrededor de la habitación y hacia el baño. "El sofá se abre si lo necesitas, o puedo poner un colchón de aire en el suelo para Cassie."

"El sofá está bien," dijo Cassie, encontrándonos en la habitación y mirando alrededor. "Bella, siento lo de los tuits."

"Sí," dije con un suspiro, caminando hacia el pasillo. "Ahora solo tenemos que averiguar cómo encontró el pendejo la casa de Carlisle."

Dicho eso, dejé la habitación, caminando directamente hacia la puerta mosquitera. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

~oOo~

 **EDWARD**

"¿Qué te sucedió a ti? ¿Por qué te estás esforzando tanto?" Preguntó Kyra, y casi podía escuchar la pregunta sin formular: "¿Por qué te importa la examante de tu esposo?"

"Esa es una historia realmente larga y probablemente algo que no necesitas escuchar esta noche," escuché que Bella dijo por la radio, y gemí mientras hacía mi último recorrido de perímetro en la casa de mi padre. "Solo digamos que estoy tratando de asegurarme que nadie pase por lo mismo que yo. ¿Está bien? Te lo diré, pero no esta noche, y no mientras mis hijos estén en la casa."

Subí los escalones al porche, dejándome caer en el escalón superior para recuperar el aliento de mi corrida. Podía escuchar el viejo miedo, pero también la determinación en la voz de Bella. También había un atisbo de rendición ahí. Mi chica sentía que la única forma en que Kyra pensara realmente era al contarle que tan malo podría ser, por qué era de máxima importancia mantener un perfil bajo, por qué Bella estaba determinada a tratar de detener a este tipo—examante o no.

"¿Edward?" Me llamó por el auricular.

"Sí, bebé," le respondí, tratando de escucharme despierto y positivo para lo que sea que necesitara y pasando una mano por mi cabello mientras Jasper se sentaba junto a mí para esperar la llegada de Wes.

"¿Qué noticias tienes?" Me preguntó.

"Se revisó el perímetro. No hay señales de… bueno, nada. Si el pendejo condujo hasta aquí, nosotros borramos los rastros cuando llegamos. No puedo imaginarme que haya venido por el bosque. Y en realidad no hay ningún intento de _entrar_ en la casa. Simplemente… dejó aquí esta mierda," le expliqué, dándole a la flor negra y tostada en el umbral una mirada mordaz, pero la nota hizo que se me revolviera el estómago. "Wes llegará en unos veinte minutos. Estaba en Olympia cuando llamó."

"Está bien," dijo con un suspiro. "Voy a quitarme mi auricular y entrar en la oficina. Cuando terminen…"

"Nos iremos directamente hacia allá," terminé por ella. "¿Y Bella?"

"¿Sí?"

"No _tienes_ que contarle," le dije, tratando de darle una salida.

"Lo sé."

Se escuchó un tenue pop cuando apagó el auricular, y mi cabeza cayó en mis manos, mis dedos entrelazándose en mi cabello mientras mis codos descansaban en mis rodillas.

"Mierda," dije entre mi aliento, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"¿Todavía tiene pesadillas cuando lo cuenta?" Jasper preguntó en voz baja, al haber escuchado por su auricular.

"Sí," gemí, asintiendo con mis manos todavía en mi cabello. "Tal vez no debí haber aceptado este caso," murmuré.

Jasper se rio bajito, y me volví para mirarlo. "Tal vez," admitió, encogiendo un hombro. "Aunque no puedo imaginar que rechacemos a alguien que necesita ayuda. ¿Cómo te hubieses sentido si te enteras que algo… horrible le sucedió a esa mujer Kyra después de rechazar el caso?" Me preguntó, señalando la nota.

Inhalé profundamente y lo dejé salir poco a poco, leyendo de nuevo la maldita cosa. Tenía letras recortadas de lo que parecían revistas y periódicos, lo que por sí solo era de miedo, pero el mensaje era claro como el agua.

 _Kyra,_

 _Es tiempo que nos encontremos. Es tiempo de que te muestre lo que me haces. Tus nuevos guardaespaldas no me detendrán. Tú no me detendrás. Y cuando al fin estemos solos, me aseguraré de que me veas solo a mí. Me has ignorado por demasiado tiempo._

 _Ya no más._

La carta tenía una semejanza tan escalofriante a la personalidad de Miller, que me hacía sentir enfermo. El miedo que había cruzado no solo por el rostro de mi esposa, sino también en el de Kyra, Cassie, e incluso el de Mickey, me hizo querer atrapar a este tipo, herirlo, detenerlo de lo que bien podía imaginar era la más siniestra de las ideas.

Jasper me dejó estar en silencio por unos minutos antes de continuar. "Estoy completamente a favor de detener a pendejos infieles," comenzó a decir con una ligera risita. "Y no creas que no me enteré de que tenía el siguiente trabajo de golfo…" Me levantó una ceja cuando solté una carcajada. "¿Piedra, papel o tijeras? ¿En serio?"

"¿Kurt?" Confirmé quién pudo haberle soltado lo del debate justo antes de que mi papá llamara.

"También Emmett," dijo riéndose entre dientes y negando. "Como sea… estoy a favor de eso. Es seguro, me mantiene cerca de casa, y puede ser muy divertido…"

"¿Pero?"

"Esto es lo que hacemos," me dijo con firmeza. "Con precisión militar, podríamos atrapar a este tipo. Somos cazadores de hombres, Ed. Con las chicas en la oficina, una vista de lince en la calle, e incluso una carnada o dos, este tipo está acabado. Por completo. Hemos hecho esta mierda antes."

"¿Carnada?" Pregunté, enderezándome y volviéndome un poco para mirarlo.

"Oh, Eddie," se rio de forma sombría. "Por favor, dime que te das cuenta de cuál es el _tipo_ de chica que te gusta… o al menos te _solía_ gustar antes de Bella. Cabello oscuro, menuda, piel pálida… tienes que ver las similitudes..."

"Oh, demonios… ¡Joder no!" Gruñí, queriendo agarrarlo, pero él levantó su mano. "¿En serio, Jasper? ¿Quieres usar a mi _esposa_ como carnada? Maldición, ¿te has vuelto loco?"

"No estoy diciendo que la lances a los lobos," replicó, frunciéndome el ceño. "Estoy diciendo que si tenemos que ocultar a Kyra, Bella es el perfecto señuelo. Vístelas iguales, has que Bella se mueva públicamente mientras escondemos a Kyra."

Le fruncí mis labios, rodando los ojos. "¿Ahora?" Pregunté, pensando que esa mierda era estúpida y jodidamente peligrosa como el infierno.

"No, pero puede que llegue el momento que necesitemos que este pendejo piense una cosa, mientras nosotros hacemos otra," declaró, señalando con su pulgar hacia la carta. "Kyra no puede protegerse sola. Bella sí. Demonios, es tan mortífera desarmada como lo es con un arma en su mano."

"Este hijo de puta es otro Miller, Jazz," gruñí con los dientes apretados. "¡No viste el rostro de Bella cuando leyó esa mierda! Cortaré la cabeza del pendejo que la toque de nuevo. No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo."

"Es solo una opción, Ed," se defendió. "Sería la forma más fácil de mover a la cantante. Punto. Solo… piénsalo."

Froté mi rostro, levantando la vista cuando al fin Wes se detuvo en la entrada. Me puse de pie, pero señalé a Jasper. " _Esa_ es una última alternativa," le dije con firmeza. "No estoy seguro de poder exponer así a Bella."

"Piénsalo," me instó otra vez. "Ponla con Gator, con Emmett o conmigo. Se le verá caminando a edificios, comprando, entrando en coches. Entre más se le vea, más se dará a conocer el cabrón. Hasta Bella dijo que se haría más atrevido."

"No." Negué, haciendo un gesto con mi mano para que se callara. "Te digo que lo dejes así por ahora, J."

"Bien," me dijo, sonriendo un poco. "Pero sabes que tengo razón. Haría que el cuidar de Kyra sea más fácil."

"Nada sobre cuidar de Kyra es fácil," murmuré, rodando los ojos al escuchar su risa. "Es consentida, obstinada, y no tiene idea del peligro en el que está."

"Y odia a Bella… simplemente porque es tu esposa," añadió Jasper con una risita entre dientes. "Kyra odia que no eres libre y que no hay una jodida oportunidad de que vuelvas a tus viejas costumbres. Te resiste a cada paso, porque es un caso perdido, Ed. Tengo la sensación de que a Kyra nunca le han dicho que no… excepto tú. Entonces, y ahora."

Sonreí con suficiencia, encogiendo un hombro. "Necesita escucharlo más a menudo."

Jasper sonrió, poniéndose de pie cuando Wes se acercó con su kit en la mano. "Lo que estoy seguro que escuchará hasta que esté harta o se acostumbre a ello antes de que todo esto termine."

"Exactamente," gruñí, volviéndome hacia Wes. "Gracias por venir," le dije, estrechando su mano.

"Claro, Ed," me dijo, viendo la flor y la nota. "Parece que Bella tenía razón. Este tipo está empeorando."

"Por lo general la tiene," Jasper y yo murmuramos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Wes asintiera y se riera.

"Alice quiere huellas digitales, si puedes sacar algunas," le dije. "Me dijo que te dijera que ella misma las procesaría en la base de datos que ella utiliza."

"Eso imaginé," me dijo, poniéndose unos guantes de plástico. "¿Y Bella quiere una copia de la carta, supongo?"

"Definitivamente," le dije, mirando hacia arriba cuando Emmett y mi papá salieron de la casa, el primero llevando un montón de equipaje hacia la SUV.

"La casa está despejada, y no hay señal de violación para entrar," mi papá le dijo a Wes. "¿Crees que puedas conseguir algo de esas cosas?"

"Lo intentaremos," dijo con un suspiro, deslizando la nota en un estuche de plástico. "Tal vez pueda conseguir algún residuo químico en la flor, y con suerte, huellas en esta nota. Haré que se apresuren. De hecho, probablemente me quede allí, solo para fastidiar lo suficiente para que lo terminen esta noche," dijo riéndose entre dientes. "Cuando tenga algo, se lo mandaré por correo electrónico al duendecillo."

Nos reímos con él, pero mi papá me miró.

"Tú y los chicos vuelvan a la oficina. Sé que a estas alturas las chicas probablemente están repasando cualquier posible escenario. Gator ofreció quedarse aquí, pero aprecia que acogieras a Kyra y Cassie. También le pedí a Alec que se quedara. Dile a Esme que puede regresar. Sé que preferiría quedarse aquí."

"Entendido," le dije con un gesto de mi cabeza. "Mañana no hay ninguna cita para Kyra, por lo que muy probablemente nos quedaremos en la casa."

"Raulson aterrizará mañana en Seattle. Gator, Alec, y yo vamos a ir a recogerlo, lo instalaremos en algún lugar."

"¿Aquí?" Jadeé, mirando a mi padre como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Ike Raulson era un pendejo.

"Ya veremos." Sonrió con suficiencia, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Quiero que sepa que las cosas son diferentes. Estoy seguro que viene con la actitud de que todavía maneja las cosas en _Solstice_. Pero no es así."

Emmett y Jasper se rieron suavemente, bajando del porche.

"Claro, papá, lo que tú digas," dije con un resoplido, rodando los ojos y pensando que disfrutaba demasiado de joder con los bravucones.

Me metí en la SUV, encendiéndola mientras Jasper subía al asiento trasero, cuando Emmett pidió _'primis'_ para sentarse al frente, actuando como el chico de catorce años que de vez en cuando parecía ser.

"Entonces," dijo Emmett, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y aplaudiendo una vez.

"Oh, se acerca algo estúpido," murmuró Jasper, haciéndome reír.

"Tienes a dos mujeres que te desean bajo el mismo techo, Eddie," dijo Emmett, ya sea que ignorara a Jazz, o no lo hubiese escuchado—no estaba seguro de cuál. "La esposa y la ex. Ese de ahí es un trío de ensueño."

"Te lo dije," canturreó Jasper detrás de mí.

Cerré mi mano en un puño, golpeando el brazo de Emmett con fuerza. "En primer lugar, no hay ninguna _ex_. Kyra no es ninguna _ex_. Ella solo… fue. Segundo, Bella me quitaría los testículos con un cuchillo para untar sin filo y oxidado por siquiera pensar así, así que cierra la puta boca. Y por último… ¡de ninguna jodida manera!" La simple idea me hacía querer vomitar.

"Mierda, Ed," lloriqueó Emmett, frotando su brazo dónde le había pegado. "Solo estaba diciendo… es bueno para el ego tener a dos mujeres peleando por ti."

"Y la estupidez continúa," dijo Jasper con una risita, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Puse el coche en reversa, saliendo de la entrada de mi padre, pero miré hacia el lado del pasajero. "Emmett, créeme cuando te digo que no eleva mi ego. Temo por mi polla a cada momento."

Jasper se echó a reír, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás hacia el reposacabezas. "¡Oh cielos! Apuesto a que sí. Y ahora están bajo un mismo techo. Tal vez solo haya un sobreviviente."

Gemí, al saber que tenía razón, aun cuando estaba bromeando. "Joder, soy un hombre muerto."

"Bellsy está extremadamente tranquila con esta mierda," notó Emmett.

"Está esperando su momento," dijo Jasper riéndose. "Confía en Eddie, pero Kyra puede hacer o decir algo equivocado y… ¡Bum! Se va encender y explotar." Dio un puñetazo en la palma de su mano, haciendo que resonara con fuerza en el coche.

Sacudí mi cabeza, pero en el fondo, sabía que muy probablemente tenía razón. Mi Bella podía tolerar mucho, sobre todo de mí, pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que Kyra fuera capaz. Nada de lo que le había dicho en el viaje a Seattle había hecho una diferencia. Simplemente no sabía cómo cambiaría esa mierda una vez que todos estuviésemos en el mismo techo.

"Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó Emmett al detenerme en mi entrada.

"Querido Señor…" Se rio Jasper, provocando que yo riera de nuevo.

"¡No, hablo en serio! Escúchame," me instó Emmett, casi lloriqueando. "No quieres tener nada que ver con esta chica, Kyra, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó, y negué. "Bueno, lo que necesitas son algunas dulces y _sexys_ demostraciones públicas de cariño con Bellsy. Hablo de, algo así como… justo frente a la diva _pop_. Un poco en la encimera de la cocina, el sofá, o un poco de amor en el porche delantero."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al escuchar eso, sin poder evitar que se me escapara el bufido de una carcajada. "¿Quieres que yo… _enfrente_ de ella?"

"Dijo demostraciones de cariño, no exhibicionismo," dijo Jasper con una risita, palmeando mi hombro. "De hecho, el hermano tiene razón. Podría demostrarle a Kyra que no hay nada… um, _deficiente_ — que no hay razón por la que molestarse en trabajar por ti."

"Ustedes pendejos están tratando de que me asesinen, ¿verdad?" Gemí, apagando el coche y alcanzando la puerta. "Conocen a Bella, ¿verdad? Saben que puede matar a un hombre…"

Jasper sonrió, pero sacudió su cabeza. "¿Has realmente _escuchado_ alguna vez a esas mujeres en la oficina?" Se echó a reír. "Me refiero a, ¿ _realmente_ escucharlas? Porque son tan posesivas como nosotros, sino es que peligrosamente más. Puede que lleven la batuta, nos den órdenes, nos obliguen a hacer mierdas que nunca hubiésemos hecho cuando éramos solteros, pero les _pertenecemos_ , hombre. Matarían a una perra por tocar lo que es suyo."

"¿No nos crees? Pregúntale a Mickey," añadió Emmett con un gesto firme de su cabeza. "Puede que sea una de las chicas, pero te lo dirá."

"¿Pregúntale a Mickey qué?" Mick se rio por la radio. "Ustedes son unos malditos idiotas," se rio, y levantamos la vista para verla de pie afuera de la puerta de la oficina. "Tienen suerte que Alice, Bella y Rosie están ocupadas. No creerían la mierda que acabo de escuchar."

Sonreí, saliendo del coche. "Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo?" Le pregunté, y me encontró a medio patio.

"No, lo creas o no, estoy de acuerdo con tonto y retonto por allá," dijo con una risita, señalando más allá de mí mientras Jasper y Emmett corrían hacia nosotros. "Las demostraciones públicas de afecto son una forma fantástica de… marcar lo que es tuyo, y si no crees que Bella está cinco segundos de hacerte eso a _ti_ , entonces no sabes nada de mujeres."

"No sé una mierda de mujeres," admití, rodando los ojos al escuchar sus carcajadas.

"Estás mintiendo," replicó Mickey. "Puedes halagar tan bien como Alec, si no es que mejor. Te he visto hacerlo. Pero _conoces_ a Bella," suspiró con frustración, rodando los ojos. "Es extremadamente protectora contigo, niño bonito."

"Lo sé," dije asintiendo.

"Sí, bueno, lo qué no sabes, porque eres jodidamente distraído," continuó, todavía riéndose, "es que Kyra está tan malditamente celosa, que su piel se puede volver verde en cualquier momento. La observé esta mañana en el desayuno. Los estaba viendo. Y me refiero a ti, Bella, Bethy y Sammy. Te veía a _ti_ viéndolos a _ellos._ Eddie, tu amor por ellos es como un puto letrero en neón en ese lindo rostro tuyo, y la chica vio eso. Es por eso que le habló así a Bella esta mañana. Nada puede tocar eso, pero aun así ella lo intentará."

"Mierda, suenas como Bella," me quejé, pasando una mano por mi cabello.

"Demostraciones públicas de cariño," me dijo de nuevo, y tonto y retonto asintieron fervientemente junto a ella. "Tú mismo te retirarás de la mesa de 'posibilidades'. No es como si te contuvieras frente a nosotros…" Hizo un gesto entre ella, Emmett y Jasper. "Pero te has retraído un poco desde que esta chica llegó aquí."

Arrugué mi nariz, pero asentí. "Esta mierda me hace sentir incómodo."

"Pero tu esposa no debería," añadió Jasper.

Asentí otra vez, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. "Está bien," concedí, asintiendo nuevamente, pero me detuve y me volví de nuevo hacia Mickey. "Gracias."

"Estoy aquí para evitar que sus esposas los asesinen, cabezas huecas," se echó reír, encogiendo un hombro, pero había una profunda tristeza arraigada en sus ojos color miel.

"¿Ya te estableciste en el nuevo departamento?" Le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia la oficina de _Gravity_ , pero Mickey me miró y asintió. "¿Y estás bien?" Le pregunté.

Los rostros de Jasper y Emmett se oscurecieron cuando se dieron cuenta que había cambiado de tema tan rápidamente, pero la observaron con atención al esperar su respuesta.

"Estoy…bien, niño bonito," me dijo, pero no se escuchaba bien. "Quiero…" Bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza y parándose en seco. "Obie y yo no parecíamos ponernos de acuerdo en algo. Quiero algo—algo con todas mis fuerzas—y él no. Y se convirtió en un problema."

Podía ver las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, y conocía a Mickey. Casi podía adivinar lo que ella deseaba con tantas ganas, porque las chicas casi lo habían dicho en voz alta, aun cuando se supone que no debían—algo de chicas, diferencias irreconciliables, Obie no le había hecho daño. Mickey no tenía familia y probablemente deseaba una propia— con todas sus fuerzas. Obie había sido abandonado por los padres de él y Tom. Un niño, una familia era la razón subyacente para su rompimiento o separación o esa mierda.

Pero Mickey nunca le había gustado sentirse débil—no frente a nosotros—así que simplemente asentí, diciendo, "Él se lo pierde, niña salvaje. Y si no se da cuenta de ello pronto, entonces voy a volar a casa de tía Kate y explicárselo. _Detalladamente_."

"No, Edward. No lo hagas," me dijo, escuchándose un poco derrotada. "Solo… espera. ¿Está bien? ¿Me lo prometes?"

Miré a Emmett, que parecía querer abrazarla, y luego a Jasper, que parecía haberlo entendido. Él y Alice no querían hijos, pero había estado cerca de Bella y Rose; sabía lo importante que era para ellas ser madres. Su rostro se enterneció cuando apartó su mirada de ella para encontrar la mía, e hizo una mueca.

"Obie debería saberlo, Mick," le susurré, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y atrayéndola a mí, porque ella era como la hermanita que nunca supe que necesitaba. "Es una experiencia increíble… y atemorizante," le admití en voz baja. "Pero voy a cerrar mi puta boca… _por ahora_." Le levanté una ceja hasta que asintió.

Su mano sujetó mi chaqueta por solo un segundo, y luego la soltó, asintiendo. "Gracias, Edward."

"Mmmm," murmuré, dejando el tema por el momento, pero antes de que abriera la puerta de la oficina, me giré de nuevo hacia ella. "¿Puedes llevarles sus cosas a Kyra y Cassie?" Le pregunté, dándole una oportunidad de calmarse, porque todavía se veía un poco mal.

"Sí, claro," respondió en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa, porque sabía que estaba permitiendo que sus lágrimas secaran antes de entrar de nuevo a la oficina.

Mientras caminaba hacia la SUV, tiré para abrir la puerta de la oficina. Alice, Mack, Rose, Esme y Bella, todas levantaron la vista cuando entramos—la misma pregunta sin formular escrita en sus rostros.

"Wes se llevó las cosas, la casa está fuera de peligro, y no hay señales de nada," comencé a decir. "Gator se va a quedar con mi papá. Van a recoger a Raulson por la mañana."

"Él no va a venir aquí," dijo Alice, haciendo una mueca. "Necesitamos un lugar dónde podamos mantener a Kyra alejada de todos… al menos hasta que podamos concretar todo."

"No, no va a venir aquí. A la casa de papá tal vez, pero aquí no," le juré, sentándome junto a Bella y besando su sien. "Veo que Kyra está firmando lentamente su sentencia de muerte," le dije en broma con relación a las reglas que tuvo que imponer antes, dejando otro beso en el cuello de mi esposa.

"Hay muchos lugares donde ocultar su cuerpo," murmuró Rose, rodando los ojos. "Sea una perra famosa o no. Nadie sabe dónde está, más que nosotros," dijo con una sonrisa. "Y no vamos a decir nada."

"Bueno, eso podría ser cierto," dijo Bella riendo entre dientes y dándole a Rose una sonrisa de suficiencia, "pero ahora… ha sido vista con un nuevo guardaespaldas," dijo, girando la computadora de manera que yo pudiera verla.

Hice una mueca al ver la foto en la pantalla. Éramos Kyra y yo en el estudio de grabación. Tenía una mano en su brazo, tirando de ella hacia la SUV. "Mierda," dije con un suspiro, recargándome en la silla.

"Los rumores ya han comenzado, Edward," dijo Makenna con una risita, girando su computadora. "Contigo al frente y Gator en otro vehículo, ya asumieron que eres su nuevo… hombre."

Bella soltó un resoplido, pero no dijo nada, solo levantando la vista cuando Mickey entró nuevamente a la habitación.

Miré furioso hacia la computadora de Mack, sacudiendo la cabeza al ver lo entrometidos que podían ponerse los sitios web. Querían saber quién era yo, de dónde era, y simplemente cómo conocía o había conocido a Kyra. En la foto, llevaba lo que me pongo todas las mañanas— _jeans_ , una camisa de manga larga, y una chaqueta. Lo que no podía verse eran mis ojos, porque me había puesto las gafas justo antes de salir de la panadería, y mi arma. Afortunadamente, esa estaba oculta por mi chaqueta. Si la cámara hubiese captado eso, no había forma de saber hacia dónde se hubiesen dirigido los rumores.

"Alguien te reconocerá eventualmente," dijo Bella, dándole una mirada feroz a la foto, solo para volver a su trabajo. "Solo espero que nadie te identifique por estar con ella en Afganistán," dijo con un suspiro, negando y levantándose de la mesa. "Eso sería perjudicial."

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté mientras se servía una taza de café.

"Porque su acosador se va a volver jodidamente loco," respondió Alice. "Un nuevo hombre, o uno del pasado. Oh, va enloquecer. Ella lo ofenderá de alguna forma. Justo ahora, piensa que ella está libre y disponible. Si eso cambia… también serás un objetivo, Edward."

"¡Venga!" Gruñí, chocando puños con Emmett cuando gruñó de acuerdo.

"¡No!" Bella gritó, poniendo su taza sobre la mesa. "No… nada de, venga. Este tipo es irracional y psicótico. Te mataría solo para llegar a ella. ¿No recuerdas lo que sucede con mierda como esa?"

Toda la habitación se paralizó mientras la mirábamos boquiabiertos. Muy raras veces Bella se ponía firme, pero estaba cerca de hacerlo. Y era aún más raro el que hablara de su pasado en frente de todos.

"Bebé…"

"No," dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Lo siento si sueno insensible o cruel o insidiosa, pero puede quedarse con ella. ¡No puede tocarte! Si existe una opción… no voy a permitir que te pase algo. Tienes que pensar, Edward. No soy solo yo… tienes que pensar en Bethy y Samuel."

"Bella," dijo Esme, levantándose de su silla y rodeándola con su brazo. "Esa no es una decisión que tengas que tomar, cariño. No estás pensando racionalmente. No querrías que saliera lastimada, y nadie va a permitir que les pase algo… a _ninguno de ustedes_."

"Esta mierda es demasiado cercana a Miller para mi gusto," susurró Rose, frunciendo el ceño hacia su computadora. "Y creo que estamos permitiendo que eso nos controle por el momento. Hombres así… o mujeres también, supongo… por lo general vienen de hogares abusivos, piensan que se les debe esta relación con la que están fantaseando, y con el tiempo empiezan a perder el control. Tal vez estamos pensando con demasiada emotividad. La presencia de Edward podría ser una forma de hacer que este pendejo aceleré sus movimientos, conseguir que dé la cara. Si lo deja al descubierto, va a ser más fácil atraparlo."

"Carnada," dijo Jasper, levantándome una ceja cuando mi cabeza giró para fulminarlo con la mirada. "Tú y Bella… carnada, hermano. Estoy hablando en serio."

" _Son_ parecidas," musitó Alice, levantando la vista de su pantalla y mirando a Bella. "Podríamos usar eso…"

Hice una mueca, porque sabía que venía esa mierda. Bella ya estaba lidiando lo suficiente con la apariencia de Kyra, la historia entre nosotros, y la maldita actitud de Kyra, pero que todos en la habitación lo dijeran fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Una risa maniática salió de mi esposa, y sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy harta. Terminaré esta mierda mañana." Se zafó de los brazos de Esme, caminando hacia la puerta. "Dile de los teléfonos. Cierren esta mierda, y vayan a casa."

Todos nos sobresaltamos cuando la puerta se azotó detrás de ella. Me puse de pie, agarrando un puñado de mi cabello.

"Edward…"

"¡Basta!" Ladré, girándome para encarar a todos en la habitación. "Nunca debí haber tomado este caso," declaré, negando. "Kyra es egoísta y mimada. Es grosera y no tiene ningún respeto, ni siquiera hacia aquellos que tratan de ayudarla. Tal vez se merece esta mierda. Quizás solo encabronó al pendejo equivocado. Pero Bella no. Joder, no tienen idea de cuánto se esfuerza por controlarse. No tienen idea de los _recuerdos_ que esta mierda está haciendo resurgir." Gemí, todo en mí suplicaba que siguiera a Bella, porque el recuerdo de Miller hacía que mi chica se sintiera débil, y ella era todo menos débil. "Miren, dejemos en paz esa mierda del señuelo. Al menos por ahora."

Esme hizo una mueca, caminando hacia mí. "Está bien. Solo cálmate, hijo," me tranquilizó, y dejé salir un pequeño suspiro. "Nadie está diciendo que tengan que tomar esa ruta. Era una simple idea. Eso es todo. Ve con ella."

Sacudí mi cabeza, queriendo obedecer la orden, pero no podía hacerlo, "No, ¿qué es esa mierda del teléfono que quería que me dijeras?"

Alice deslizó en mi dirección los teléfonos de Cassie y de Kyra. Los dos estaban armados, parecían estar funcionando, y estaban totalmente cargados. "Pueden recuperarlos. Pero encontré algo interesante en el de Kyra. Una aplicación… una que emite un rastreo de ubicación constante."

Mis ojos se entrecerraron hacia el duendecillo, esperando que lo explicara. "¿Gator?"

"Él dice que no," dijo Rose, levantándose de la mesa. "Lo llamé. Solo cambia su número de teléfono cuando hay un problema. Lo que fue algo reciente, en realidad."

"¿Puedes ver quién lo está vigilando?" Preguntó Emmett, tirando de los teléfonos hacia él. Era bueno con comunicaciones, por lo que con unos cuantos toques en la pantalla, estudió el dispositivo. "¿Como a qué sitio está emitiendo la señal?"

"No, no puedo," gruñó Alice, dándole vuelta a su computadora. "Funciona como una red social. Puedes ver dónde están todos los que conoces. Eso si ellos lo desean. Estoy pensando en que alguien descargó esa aplicación cuando ella no estaba mirando."

"¿Cassie?" Preguntó Rose.

"No lo creo," dije con un suspiro. "La escuché por la radio cuando salió todo eso del tuiteo. Ella no es… así. Es solo que no creo que le esté haciendo algo a Kyra a propósito."

"Sí, tengo la impresión que Kyra es todo lo que le queda a Cassie," habló Mickey. "Fue algo de lo que me percaté al estar con ellas todo el día. Puede que Cassie sienta algo por Kyra, pero creo que en realidad es una amistad muy íntima. Aunque se puede decir que Kyra se aprovecha de ella."

"También creo eso," concordé, pero señalé hacia los teléfonos. "Alice, quiero que mañana seas tú quién se los regresé. Y quiero que les digas exactamente lo que encontraste, qué pueden y no pueden hacer puntualmente con ellos, y ve cómo reaccionan. Kyra se resiste a Bella a cada paso. Veamos como lo toma de alguien que es más lista que ella."

Alice me dio una sonrisa maliciosa, asintiendo profusamente. "¿Me estás pidiendo que la haga ver como una estúpida?"

Me eché a reír. "Duendecillo… tú nos haces ver a _todos_ estúpidos."

Se rio entre dientes, lanzándome una pluma, la que esquivé a la perfección. "Bien. Lo haré."

Me volví hacia Rose. "Kurt va a estar aquí mañana, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," me dijo, cerrando su _laptop_. "Llamó temprano para reportarse. Va a ejercitarse con Bella por la mañana, aunque ahora casi siento lástima por él, porque puede que le saque la mierda a golpes al pobre chico solo por la frustración."

Me reí entre dientes. "Está bien, bueno, cuando lo hayan atendido sus heridas," le dije, haciendo una pausa cuando todos se rieron, "haz que explore el internet, ese sitio social de rastreo, y ve que es lo que consigue. A ver si alguien empieza a atar cabos respecto Kyra y yo, sobre _Gravity_. ¿Está bien?"

"Sip, no hay problema," canturreó con un gesto de su cabeza. "Voy a dejar que Caleb se quede aquí esta noche, porque por la mañana solo vamos a arrastrarlo para llevarlo con la señora Cope. ¿Está bien?" Me preguntó, y estaba completamente de acuerdo con ello.

Dejé que cerraran la oficina, cruzando el patio prácticamente corriendo para llegar a Bella. De hecho, no estaba seguro de poder llegar a ella lo suficientemente rápido.

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

Mi casa estaba en silencio cuando entré. Los únicos ruidos venían del tic tac del reloj en la sala y el suave zumbido del refrigerador en la cocina. La habitación de huéspedes estaba cerrada, pero fui a ver a Bethy, arropándola y colocando al señor Oso de vuelta en sus brazos. Me asomé en la habitación de Sammy, sonriendo al ver al bulto rechoncho que era Caleb hecho un ovillo. Quitando un rizo errante de la frente de Samuel, dejé un ligero beso en su frente arrugada por los sueños.

Una vez que estuve en mi habitación, dejé salir el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Tenía que deshacerme de esos estúpidos sentimientos de celos, arrepentimiento, y resentimiento que tenía por Kyra—y Edward, para ser honesta—simplemente por su historia. No podía culparla por querer a Edward. Joder, con solo mirarlo la mayoría de las mujeres lo querían. Pero ella realmente había estado con él. Imaginarlo era una cosa; el saber en verdad lo que te estabas perdiendo era otra.

El hecho de que todo el mundo notara lo mucho que nos parecíamos había sido demasiado para soportarlo. No era que nos pareciéramos, porque aparte de color de cabello y la figura, no éramos iguales. Nuestros rostros eran completamente diferentes; era lo que este tipo, este acosador quería de ella. Me vi tanto a mí misma en ella. Vi a la que podría ser yo si alguna vez Edward decidiera que ya no me quiere—miserable y patética, tratando de aferrarte a alguien que ya no te desea.

Me vi en ella, porque era una posible víctima despistada. Miller había querido controlarme, lastimarme. Este tipo quería lo mismo de Kyra. Sacudí mi cabeza al entrar al baño y abrir la llave de la ducha, pensando en que ella no tenía idea de la maldad que acechaba en el planeta. Todo el mundo le complacía cada uno de sus caprichos, dándole todo lo que pedía, pero _este_ tipo… Él iba a quitarle. Iba a quitarle la dignidad y su elección. Le quitaría su impecable y perfecta piel, su amor por la gente—porque realmente disfrutaba de conocer a sus _fans_ —su feliz disposición… bueno, feliz hacia todo el mundo menos hacia mí. La destruiría, aplastaría su espíritu. No se lo merecía.

Nadie se lo merecía.

Quitándome la ropa, recogí mi cabello en un moño desordenado y me coloqué bajo la ducha, echándole un vistazo a mi cuerpo. Miré las cicatrices a las que no les había prestado atención en un muy largo tiempo. El amor de Edward, sus manos, sus labios me hacían olvidarlas, pero seguían ahí. Todas ellas. Algunas apenas eran visibles, como las de mis senos y mi esternón. Otras todavía se veían marcadas y retorcidas, como las quemaduras en mi estómago y los cortes en mis caderas. Y algunas significaban más que otras, como la más larga y la más fea de todas—la que bajaba por mi muslo. Representaba el rescate de Edward y su primera promesa de que me amaba. Esa representaba el fin de la tortura de Miller, la última que me dio, porque la alarma que sonó cuando Carlisle y Edward vinieron por mí había causado que Miller se sobresaltara y desgarrara mi pierna con la punta de su cuchillo.

Arrastré mi pulgar por ella, sintiendo la piel dura bajo mi toque. Cerré mis ojos, recordando ahí por primera vez el pulgar de Edward y la sensación chispeante que venía con él. Recordé unos ojos oscuros, llenos de lujuria, pero determinados mirando a través de largas y mojadas pestañas en una tarde lluviosa mientras me apoyaba en un árbol, luchando contra mis sentimientos por el hombre a mis pies. No imaginé que un hombre como Edward pudiera decir las dos más importantes palabras, pero cuando dijo las palabras 'te amo," nunca dejó de hacerlo. Las dijo una y otra vez. Las decía millones de veces al día, y joder, nunca me cansaban. Me las decía a mí y a sus hijos. Las decía con una determinación detrás de ellas, porque no solo quería que las _escucháramos_ , sino que las creyéramos, que contáramos con ellas, que confiáramos en ellas.

Terminé mi ducha, secándome y poniéndome un bóxer de Edward y una de sus camisetas—mis pijamas habituales. Las había usado por años, y a él le encantaban. De hecho, estaba segura que compraba ciertos colores solo para verme en ellos.

Arrojando mi ropa sucia en el canasto y colocando mi arma en un estante alto de modo que pequeñas manos no pudieran tocarla, me di vuelta cuando Edward entró la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, el suave clic haciendo eco en el silencio mientras se recargaba en ella.

"No lo digas," le dije, levantando mi mano. "Me quieren como un tipo de señuelo para ella," gruñí, frunciendo el ceño ante el hecho de que podría posiblemente funcionar si lo necesitáramos.

"Les dije que no," dijo con voz baja, todavía recargado en la puerta.

"¿Por qué?" Solté una carcajada sin humor. "Es simplemente… perfecto," le dije, escupiendo la última palabra.

"Tal vez," admitió, encogiendo un hombro cuando lo fulminé con la mirada, pero la sonrisa ligeramente torcida que subía lentamente a su rostro me dijo que creía que eran pendejadas. "No que _no puedas_ hacerlo, pero no estoy seguro que _debas_ hacerlo."

Me senté en la cama, subiendo las rodillas a mi barbilla. "Tal vez no _quiero_ hacerlo," bufé, sintiéndome agresiva y de mal humor por ello. "Tal vez no quiero verme como ella."

Esbozó una sonrisa, y era malvada y pícara, sus ojos se oscurecieron al cruzar lentamente la habitación mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la arrojaba en una silla. "Entonces no lo hagas, Bella," me dijo, su voz baja y profunda. "Y no te ves como ella. Te ves como tú."

"Ella me asusta, Edward," le susurré, apartando la mirada de él cuando se sentó frente a mí.

"No debería," me susurró en respuesta, levantando la mano para bajar mi cabello. Cayó pesadamente alrededor de mis hombros. Metiendo un lado detrás de mi oreja, me dijo, "Ella no tiene poder aquí, dulzura."

"No es eso," dije con un suspiro, inclinándome hacia su toque. "Podríamos cambiar lugares tan fácilmente. Ella realmente podría salir herida… y yo podría…" Mi voz se fue apagando, porque por mucho que creyera en su amor por mí, si alguna vez dejaba de amarme o algo le pasaba a él, estaría devastada.

"¿Tú podrías _qué_?" Me preguntó, inclinándose hacia el frente para pegar su frente con la mía, apenas dejando que sus labios rozaran los míos. "Dime, bebé, porque estoy seguro que estás dejando que esto te afecte demasiado." Dio ligeros golpecitos con su dedo en mi sien, solo para arrastrarlo suavemente por mi rostro. "Ahora, _sé_ que no estás pensando en que podrías perderme, o que estarías perdida sin mí. _Sé_ que no podrías estar pensando en algo tan tonto, amor. ¿Verdad?" Me preguntó, levantándome una ceja cuando le fruncí el ceño.

Algunas veces, me conocía malditamente bien. "Sabelotodo," murmuré, rodando mis ojos al escuchar su pomposa risita. "No," hice un puchero, empujándolo hacia atrás cuando se rio un poco más. "Sí," dije entre mi aliento, mis ojos lagrimeando un poco. "No lo sé. Este acosador, Edward… es muy parecido."

Hizo una mueca y asintió, pero me tomó entre sus fuertes brazos. "Sí, pensé que se trataba de algo así," suspiró, su aliento saliendo contra mi mejilla cuando me ocultaba en la curva de su cuello. "Demasiado familiar, ¿eh?"

Asentí contra su cuello, inhalando profundamente su aroma tranquilizador. Mis dedos se deslizaron dentro de su camiseta, encontrando dónde aferrarse en la suave piel de sus hombros, cuando él me acercó más y me apretó más a él.

"¿Estás preocupada por ti o por Kyra?" Me preguntó en voz baja, acunándome en su regazo con un fuerte brazo, mientras subía y bajaba su mano por mi muslo, su pulgar apenas rozando la misma cicatriz que había estado examinando en la ducha.

"Ella no se merece esto," susurré la única respuesta que tenía, tomando su dedo y pasándolo por mi cicatriz. "Nadie lo merece. No importa si es mimada o lo que sea. Ninguna mujer se merece que le quiten su elección."

"Tú tampoco te lo merecías, dulzura." Su voz fue firme, sin titubear, con un poco de su temperamento en ella. Levantó mi barbilla de manera que pudiera mirarme a los ojos. " _Vamos_ a atraparlo. Ya sea usando esa ridícula idea del señuelo, o solo al seguir descartando sospechosos, pero detendremos a este tipo, Bella. No tocará a _nadie_ —a mí, Kyra, y en especial a ti. Sé que tienes miedo por mí, pero yo puedo con esto."

Sonreí con tristeza, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. "Yo también puedo. Solo me pregunto si ella puede. Debería lograr mantener su… piel perfecta," murmuré, bajando la vista a mi muslo al mismo tiempo que el pulgar de Edward continuaba acariciando, tocando, y amando mi cicatriz.

Se le escapó un sonido de frustración, y repentinamente, me encontré a horcajadas en su regazo, con mi espalda contra su pecho.

"Mira el puñetero espejo, Bella," me ordenó al mismo tiempo que camiseta salió volando por encima de mi cabeza y cayó en la cama. "Quieres perfección, así que voy a mostrarte la maldita perfección. Te dije que… _mires_." Señaló con un dedo al mismo tiempo que empujó mi mejilla con su nariz.

Desvié mi mirada de la oscura y molesta de él, para mirar en mi espejo de pedestal justo frente a nosotros. Vi cómo dos manos increíblemente fuertes me envolvían, agarrando la tela del bóxer que llevaba y los rompió a la mitad. Se hicieron jirones en su agarre, su cuerpo entero moviéndose en una oleada de grandes músculos cuando arrancó la tela y la arrojó bruscamente al suelo. Jadeé, pero no podía dejar de ver la imagen en el espejo.

Estaba desnuda, sentada en los muslos de Edward. Él traía todavía sus _jeans_ y su camisa de manga larga, con las mismas arremangadas. Cada músculo de sus antebrazos se movía hermosamente cuando comenzó a tocarme… por todas partes.

"Maldición, no quiero que dudes jamás de lo malditamente hermosa que eres," me dijo, su boca frente a mi oído, pero en el espejo, nos observaba con sus ojos oscuros. "Te dije que si decías algo más sobre su apariencia, iba a sujetarte frente a este espejo y probarte cómo te _veo_."

"Edward…" Jadeé cuando un agarre firme, caricias reconfortantes y tentadores dedos rozaron toda mi piel, pasaron por mis senos, subieron por mis muslos, y entre mis piernas, nunca tocando en realidad donde más lo necesitaba.

"Shh, dulzura," ronroneó, abriendo su boca en mi cuello, pero nuestros ojos se encontraron en el espejo. "Solo siente, y escucha." Deslizando sus manos por mis brazos, y luego bajándolas por el exterior de mis muslos, me dijo, "Empezamos… _con esto_. Y ese dulce trasero al que no puedo tener acceso por el momento… pero lo haré." Me sonrió un poco, arrastrando lentamente sus dientes por la piel de mi hombro. "Joder, no tienes idea de lo mucho que deseaba _tocarte_ en ese entonces, bebé. Pero no podía. Tenía que esperar."

Con un dedo, tocó la cicatriz de mi muslo, siguiendo su camino retorcido, solo para hacer lo mismo con las quemaduras en mi estómago.

"Estas me dieron tu amor… y tu dulce, dulce sabor," canturreó. "Me dejaste devorarte, incluso a través de esa pequeña ropa interior con rayas que deseaba tanto arrancarla de una puta vez. Estabas tan malditamente mojada para mí, Bella. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Asentí frenéticamente, mi cabeza cayendo ligeramente hacia atrás a su hombro.

"Mierda, incluso a través del algodón podía lamerte, probarte, embriagarme de ti todo el maldito día," me dijo, su voz rasposa, gruesa mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por fuera de mis pliegues, sin introducirse, sin tocar donde estaba ahora hinchada y palpitando por él.

Entonces, manos y dedos extendidos se deslizaron por mi torso, hasta que tomaron mis senos, apenas rozando mis pezones, pero se endurecieron, se hicieron dos picos hasta que mis ojos rodaron dentro de mi cabeza.

"No… sigue mirando, amor," me susurró, empujando mi mandíbula nuevamente con su nariz hasta que volví a mirar al espejo. "No he terminado. Estas hermosas chicas…" Se rio, apretando solo un poco mis senos. "Me dijeron que casi estabas lista para mí." Tocó las tenues cicatrices en cada seno, deslizándose finalmente por la que tengo en mi esternón. "Hubiese esperado. Quería esperar, dulzura. Y yo… no he esperado… _por nadie_."

Lloriqueé cuando su mano cubrió mi sexo posesivamente, frotando suavemente, pero aún sin tocarme de la forma en que lo necesitaba. "Edward… por favor…" Le supliqué, tratando de retorcerme, restregarme, lo que sea en su regazo, pero el fuerte brazo que me rodeaba me mantuvo quieta.

"Y esta," continuó, como si no me estuviese muriendo entre sus brazos por una puta liberación, por su toque, por todo lo que me daba. Tres dedos se desviaron hacia la cicatriz de mi cesárea. "Esta me dijo—dos veces—lo mucho que me amabas al darme los más hermosos de los regalos."

Mi amor por él salió a borbotones de mí con un sonido que se escuchó casi como un sollozo, pero al mismo tiempo era un sonido de súplica constante. Ignorándome, presionó firmemente contra el interior de mis piernas, abriéndolas más.

"Un poquito más abiertas, amor," me ordenó en voz baja, moviéndonos de manera que estaba totalmente abierta para él en su regazo y frente a ese espejo. "Nada es más perfecto que esto," canturreó, cediendo al fin y deslizando sus dedos a través de mis ya saturados pliegues. Sonrió contra la piel de mi cuello cuando se me escapó un sonido de puro alivio. "Cuando por fin pude tocar tu hermoso coño, juré que nunca, _jamás_ dejaría de hacerlo, Bella. Y no lo he hecho."

"Oh, Dios… más," jadeé, llevando mi mano hacia atrás para sujetar su cuello al mismo tiempo que largos, y voluntariosos dedos se hundían dentro de mí. Su pulgar giró en mi clítoris, y estaba tan jodidamente mojada que el movimiento de su mano podía escucharse como un delicioso sonido de succión.

"No veo las cicatrices, dulzura," gruñó por lo bajo contra el punto débil justo debajo de mi oreja, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el espejo, en lo que su mano me estaba haciendo. "Nos veo a ambos. Veo cada paso, cada dulce orgasmo que te hizo mía. Que me hizo tuyo. Son importantes imperfecciones, Bella. Son cada pedazo de ti que me has dado."

Mi cuerpo se apretó con fiereza, mis caderas se elevaron, y estaba tan malditamente cerca cuando sus dedos se curvearon de la forma correcta al mismo tiempo que pasaba su pulgar por mi clítoris en el punto perfecto.

"Y soy un puto egoísta y apasionado de lo que es mío. Solo quiero jugar con mis juguetes, bebé," dijo entre su aliento contra mi mejilla, plantando ahí un largo y lento beso. "Córrete para mí, hermosa. ¡Ahora!"

Perdí el control de todo mi cuerpo al escuchar su orden. Tuve que enganchar mis talones al borde de la cama, porque mis caderas se elevaron. Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco, mi respiración se detuvo, y el nombre de Edward fue la única palabra que pude articular, e incluso eso salió como en algún tipo de lenguaje extraterrestre.

Los escalofríos de mi éxtasis ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de calmarse antes de que nos moviéramos al mismo tiempo. Me giré en su regazo, pero él nos giró de manera que se cernía sobre mí, colocándose entre mis piernas.

"Juro por Dios, Bella," gruñó, pegando su frente a la mía. "Eres tan jodidamente perfecta que a veces me duele mirarte. Por favor, por favor, nunca olvides eso. M-Mierda, t-te a-amo t-tanto," balbuceó, y perdí el control, apenas diciéndole las mismas palabras en respuesta, porque ese dulce y honesto sonido solo fue la cereza del pastel.

Mis manos volaron a su camisa, empujándola, tratando de quitársela. Bajando una mano por mi costado, Edward subió más mi pierna al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba por mi boca. Lenguas posesivas se deslizaron una contra otra y reclamaron las bocas, los dientes mordisquearon, y se nos escaparon ruidos en la habitación, y no podía importarme menos. De hecho, había una parte vengativa, posesiva y malvada de mí que esperaba que _alguien_ nos escuchara.

Al bajar rozando con sus labios por mi mandíbula hacia mi cuello, Edward chupó ligeramente mi piel, provocando que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás. Me dio la oportunidad de mirar hacia atrás al espejo, y mi estómago se contrajo ante lo que vi. El fuerte brazo de Edward estaba apoyado a un lado de mi cabeza, mis piernas desnudas rodeaban sus muslos cubiertos por la mezclilla, pero mis ojos no se alejaron mucho de él.

El escudo Cullen y todas sus curvas en su brazo se ondeaba hermosamente con cada movimiento al sostenerse encima de mí, dejándose llevar por completo. Era tinta negra moviéndose con cada estocada de las caderas de mi esposo. Pero era más que eso. Era una gloriosa espalda fuerte e inclinada con una camisa que apenas se sostenía. Eran apretados músculos flexionándose debajo de mezclilla que siempre parecía aferrarse a él como una segunda piel. Y era un hermoso rostro acariciando mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mis senos.

"Mierda, bebé. ¿Nos estás viendo?" Me preguntó, un toque de diversión en su voz.

"A ti," le dije, al fin volviéndome hacia el real encima de mí y pasando mis dedos por su cabello. "Te estoy viendo a ti."

Me sonrió con suficiencia, lamiendo sus amoratados labios y dejando que sus ojos se desviaran hacia el espejo. "Creo que los dos deberíamos poder ver…" Se sentó abruptamente, quitándose por completo la camisa, solo para ponerse de pie y deshacerse de sus zapatos, calcetines, y sus _jeans_. Al sentarse de nuevo en el borde de la cama, abrió los brazos para mí. Me detuvo cuando iba encararlo, dándome la vuelta. "No, dulzura. Quiero que nos veas follar."

Con mi espalda nuevamente hacia su pecho, me levantó, guiándome despacio hacia abajo sobre su polla. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás a su hombro, pero mis ojos no pudieron apartarse de verlo desaparecer dentro de mí. Una vez que llegó hasta lo más profundo que pudo, los dos hicimos una pausa, nuestra respiración pesada, nuestros ojos fijos en el espejo.

"Joder, se siente tan bien," gruñó por lo bajo contra mi cuello, recogiendo mi cabello de manera que pudiera tirar de mi cabeza hacia un lado. "Oh, bebé, eso de ahí es la puñetera perfección," dijo entre su aliento, rodeándome con un fuerte brazo para mantenerme quieta de modo que él pudiera empezar a moverse dentro de mí.

Era casi demasiado para ver, y no sabía en qué mantener mi mirada—si en la mirada oscura y carnal que encontraba la mía, las manos que sujetaban mis caderas para moverme justo de la forma en que ambos lo queríamos, o en la impresionante y gruesa polla que se movía dentro y fuera de mí con un ritmo profundo, dulce y delicioso que poco a poco me llevaba de nuevo a al borde de otro orgasmo.

"Espérame, dulzura," me ordenó suavemente. "Todavía no, todavía no," repitió en un susurro con siseo. "Te amo, bebé. Por favor, espera."

Lloriqueé en respuesta, haciendo hasta lo imposible para evitar mi clímax, mi cuerpo suplicando liberarse otra vez. "Oh Dios, por favor…"

Los dos vimos su mano deslizarse lentamente por mi torso, sus dedos buscando en seguida mi clítoris. Apenas respiramos cuando un roce, un poco de presión en mi nervio más sensible provocó que ambos nos dejáramos llevar. Su mano en mi cadera me pegó a él mientras mi clímax extraía el suyo.

La sudorosa frente de Edward cayó en mi hombro, su respiración pesada. "Eres tan hermosa, amor. Me vuelvo loco cuando tú no lo ves," dijo con un suspiro, su respiración pasando sobre mi sudorosa piel. "Odio que creas que me pueden persuadir tan fácilmente…"

Sacudí mi cabeza, tirando de él hasta que puso su barbilla en mi hombro. Presioné mis labios en su afilada mandíbula con barba. "Confío totalmente en ti, Edward. Solo sé que contarle a Kyra sobre Miller mañana me hará sentir…"

"¿Débil?" Susurró, rozando sus labios en los míos, aun cuando estábamos en una posición incómoda.

Arrugué mi nariz. "Sí, supongo. A sus ojos, de todos modos," suspiré en derrota. "Es solo que no quiero que piense eso."

"Mmmm," me dijo, tomando una respiración profunda y dejándola salir despacio. "Estoy completamente seguro que nunca, nadie que te haya escuchado contar esa historia ha pensado que eres débil, dulzura. Le estás dando demasiado poder. Ella no está permitida aquí," dijo, haciendo un gesto entre nosotros. "Necesita saber el nivel de peligro en el que está," me dijo, moviéndonos hasta que estábamos acostados en la cama, uno frente al otro, "pero dejarle saber lo fuertes que somos tú y yo será… importante. Creo que necesita escucharlo por más que solo por el aspecto de 'qué podría pasar'. Creo que tiene que escuchar la historia que tú y yo tenemos. Desde luego no me escucha a mí."

Sonreí, las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos al presionar mis labios a los suyos con brusquedad. Asentí despacio, apartándome solo un poco. Tenía razón; nuestro vínculo era jodidamente fuerte, y sabía que Kyra pensaba que podía separarnos. No sucedería. Pero también tenía que saber lo que podría pasar si su acosador tenía la ventaja sobre ella.

"Está bien," le dije, dejando escapar un suspiro lento. "Está bien. Se lo contaré."

* * *

 _ **Wow! ¿Soy yo o hace calor aquí? *abanicándose* Pues sí, Edward le cumplió, dijo algo más sobre la apariencia de Kyra y él tuvo que mostrarle a Bella lo perfecta que es ella para él. ¡Awww por eso amo a mi Mercward! Ahora, ¿creen que Edward lo haya hecho también para seguir los consejos de Mickey y tonto y retonto? Jajajaja, me encantó esa conversación. Si Kyra escucho, ¿cómo creen que sea su reacción? Ya lo veremos.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: Laura Katherine, Maribel, vickyange, Anuca, Manligrez, beakis, May Cullen M, AlennahPerez, Tecupi, Yoliki, Naruyi80, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, cary, PEYCI CULLEN, yessifer cullen hale, Kabum, Adriu, Ericastelo, Sully YM, Wawis Cullen, ValenN Swan Cullen, paosierra, INDI02, gladys, pili, glow0718, freckles03, Jocelyn907, Srher Evans, EmDreams Hunter, Pam Malfoy Black y algunos anónimos. Gracias también por alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

 **EDWARD**

"Aw, Bells," lloriqueó Kurt, al levantarse por la que parecía ser la centésima vez. "¿Debes patear tan duro mi maldito trasero tan temprano en la mañana? Ed preparó café, ¿verdad?"

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza, y regresé a preparar los almuerzos de los niños—incluso el de Caleb. Mi Bella había despertado un poco nerviosa esta mañana, porque estaba planeando contarle a Kyra su historia sobre Miller. El sujeto de su tortura, la razón detrás de las cicatrices de mi esposa hacía que mi chica se sintiera débil y ansiosa. No estaba muy seguro de que tuviese que estarlo. Kyra era egocéntrica, pero no era estúpida.

"No necesitas café, Kurt," replicó Bella, escuchándose divertida, pero frustrada al mismo tiempo. "Necesitas vigilar ese punto ciego en el que sigo sorprendiéndote. Alguien te lastimará peor que yo si no rectificas esa mierda. No será una rodilla en tu pecho; será un arma. Ahora… otra vez."

Riéndome suavemente al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Kurt, puse en línea todas las loncheras en la orilla de la encimera y me incliné hacia la ventana para observarla. Bella era dura con él, pero tuvo que serlo desde el principio. Él era joven—no más de veintidós años—y tenía problemas de concentración debido a su desorden bipolar. Ella se aseguraba que tomara sus medicamentos, permaneciera concentrado, y le daba responsabilidades para mantenerlo a raya. Y él lo hacía por ella—al pie de la puta letra—porque le estaba dando una oportunidad que nadie más le daría. Ayudaba que a todos los demás nos agradara el chico. Era serio, rápido para aprender, y respetaba a cada uno de nosotros.

Estaban ejercitando justo a un lado del helipuerto. El césped era suave, había mucho espacio, y era lo bastante lejos de la casa que podía empezar sin despertar muy temprano a los niños. Dejé que mis ojos admiraran su imagen, porque se veía tan jodidamente _sexy_ , y no tenía idea. Se presionaba en estos entrenamientos, usándolos para mantenerse en forma y activa. Y Kurt prefería que le enseñara ella que el instructor de artes marciales del pueblo. Confiaba en Bella, pero no mucho en el enorme pendejo que casi explotaba por los esteroides en el dojo. Tenía que concordar en eso con Kurt. Había ido con ellos a unas cuantas sesiones. El puto cabrón del instructor no quitaba sus ojos del trasero de mi esposa, en lugar de ponerlos en la puñetera lección, lo que le ganó unas cuantas patadas en la entrepierna de mi fierecilla morena.

Usando unos pequeños pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta sin mangas, Bella se agachó, dándole instrucciones que no podía escuchar bien, pero si la conocía, le acababa de decir que le iba a quitar su arma. Me reí de nuevo, porque Kurt hacía hasta lo imposible por poner una cara de concentración. El chico no era un luchador, para ser honestos, aunque a estas alturas, podía protegerse bastante bien. Quería unirme a ellos, pero estaba esperando a que Rose llegara para llevar a los niños con la señora Cope.

Un tirón a mis pantalones cargo cortos me alertó de que ya no estaba solo en la cocina.

"Yo ver," ordenó Sammy, sonriéndome. "Quiero _ver_ , papi."

Había estado viendo felizmente dibujos animados en la sala con Bethy y Caleb, el sonido bajo para no despertar a Kyra y a Cassie. Me agaché, cargando al hombrecito en mis brazos.

"¿Quieres ver a mami?" Le pregunté, señalando por la ventana, y asintió despacio.

Justo cuando Rose se detuvo en la entrada, Bella giró, pateando con su fuerte pierna y derribando a Kurt en su trasero. Samuel soltó unas risitas cuando ella aterrizó sobre el pobre tipo… de nuevo. Kurt hizo una mueca al ver la sonrisa engreída de Bella, pero ella palmeó su rostro y se levantó.

"Mami ganó," me dijo.

"Sí, así es," dije con risa suave, dejando un beso en su sien, porque no podía dejar de ver a su madre. Él era completa y verdaderamente el niño de mami. No que lo culpara, pero tenía un vínculo con ella, igual al que yo tenía con Bethy. Pero mi hijo veía a su madre de la forma en que yo solía mirar a la mía, así que sí, entendía totalmente esa mierda. "Será mejor que vayas a darle sus besos de despedida antes de que te vayas con la señora Cope, ¿sí?"

"Sí," me dijo con su lenta sonrisa acostumbrada.

"Sí," lo imité, llevándolo a la mosquitera, solo para bajarlo.

Sus piernas cortas y rollizas bombearon furiosamente por el patio, yendo directamente hacia su madre. Ella se arrodilló, dejando que la tacleara sobre su espalda, contoneándose y retorciéndose para llegar a su rostro de modo que pudiera besarla. Mi corazón se apretó con fuerza en mi pecho por lo mucho que los amaba. Mi familia significaba todo para mí. Había sido la razón por la que perdí el control con Bella la noche anterior, porque ella necesitaba comprenderlo.

Cada paso, cada cicatriz, cada embarazo había sido _nuestro_ —mío y de Bella. Había sido una prueba, una lucha, y una puta victoria fenomenal llegar a dónde hemos llegado. Bethy había sido una hermosa sorpresa de la que ninguno de los dos nos arrepentíamos, y Samuel había sido el resultado de una situación realmente jodida. Había sido concebido en medio del secuestro de Bethy. Y Bella había luchado con todas sus putas fuerzas para protegerlo, para cargarlo, porque él había sido tan fuerte, tan grande que realmente le afectó físicamente, lo que probablemente explicaba lo apegados que estaban el uno al otro.

Apartando mi mirada del patio, me volví hacia el dúo en la sala. "Bethy, Caleb… es hora de irse," les dije. "Agarren sus almuerzos y refrigerios," les dije, señalando hacia la cocina cuando se levantaban del sofá.

"Está bien, papi," dijo Bethy entusiasmada, luciendo como una puesta de sol.

El color de hoy era anaranjado—una camiseta floral anaranjada con una falda de mezclilla, y unos tenis y cositas para el cabello a juego. Dos largas trenzas caían en cada uno de sus hombros cuando pasó corriendo junto a mí, con Caleb como una sombra más joven.

"Sí, tío Edwurrd," respondió Caleb.

Agarró su lonchera y salió corriendo por la puerta para ver a su madre, que lo cargó para plantarle besos en sus mejillas.

Bajé la vista a Bethy, que sostenía la lonchera de su hermano en una mano y la suya en la otra.

"Caballito, papi," me ordenó, sonriéndome.

"Tus deseos son órdenes," dije riéndome entre dientes, inclinándome para cargarla, pero dándole una voltereta de manera que cayera sobre mis hombros con un chillido de felicidad y sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuello, todavía sujetando fuertemente las loncheras. "Cuidado con esa chaveta tuya," le dije, agachándome para salir por la mosquitera.

Ella se inclinó para abrazar mi cabeza, riendo y dejando besos mojados en mi mejilla. "Me olvidé de los besos extra de esta mañana," me susurró. "Lo siento, papi."

"Oh, y tampoco has terminado," le gruñí dramáticamente. "¡Esos no son suficientes, pequeña dulzura!"

Caminé por el patio, sujetando sus piernas para que no se cayera, porque ella tenía la tendencia de solo… confiar en mí. No se sujetaría, ni siquiera lo intentaría. Bella tomó las loncheras de sus manos para que yo pudiera girar a Bethy hacia el frente, pretendiendo que casi se me caía, solo para escuchar su chillido de sorpresa.

"¡Ahora… más!" Le ordené, y mi pequeña agarró mi rostro, dándole a mis labios, mi nariz, mi barbilla, y mis mejillas amor extra. "Eso está mucho mejor. No iba a poder hacerle frente a este día sin esos."

"¡Ahora puedes!" Canturreó, frunciendo sus labios para uno más.

"Aunque, anoche robé uno," le susurré. "Mientras dormías."

Jadeó, su pequeña boca formando un círculo adorable. "¡No lo hiciste!" Argumentó. "¡P-Papi, l-los e-estaba g-guardando!"

Bella y Rose se rieron bajito, dándonos la espalda, e incluso Kurt se rio en silencio, porque Bethy realmente sonaba ofendida. Caleb y Sammy sonrieron desde el coche.

"Aw, cariño," lloriqueé, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No pude evitarlo. Los necesitaba para irme a dormir."

Bethy hizo un puchero, inclinándome ligeramente su cabeza. Dulces ojos verdes me miraron a través de largas pestañas, y de pronto recordé a ese gato de Shrek. Envolví una trenza en mi mano, tirando suavemente de ella.

"Lo siento, pequeña dulzura," dije con un suspiro, dándole la misma mirada en respuesta, y fue entonces cuando Rose y Bella de verdad soltaron la carcajada, ocultándola detrás de sus manos. "De verdad no pude evitarlo. Te lo compensaré. Puedes recuperar uno."

Los ojos de Bethy se enternecieron, y una sonrisa lenta y pícara se extendió por su rostro, igual a la que su madre portaba en ocasiones. Pequeñas manos agarraron nuevamente mi rostro, y mi mejilla recibió el más dulce y suave de todos los besos.

"Mío," gruñó con un gesto de su cabeza. "Lo robé de nuevo."

"Esa es mi niña," dije riéndome entre dientes, cubriéndola de besos y abrazos mortales. Había una parte de mí que deseaba solo a mi familia por el día, pero sabía que era imposible. Teníamos mucho que hacer. "Pórtate bien y ten cuidado hoy. ¿Está bien?"

"Bien, papi. ¡Te amo!" Me dijo, y la bajé para dejarla subir al coche.

Una vez que todos los niños gritaron sus despedida, Rose salió de la entrada en reversa. Bella se giró hacia Kurt, que de verdad se veía algo maltratado, pero se preparó para un poco más de pelea. Le guiñé un ojo por detrás de mi esposa, cargándola entre mis brazos.

"Dale al chico una descanso, dulzura," le canturreé en su oído al mismo tiempo que ella rompía en adorables carcajadas. "Vas a lastimarlo."

Kurt suspiró de alivio, dándome una mirada de agradecimiento. "Voy a comenzar esa investigación, Bella," dijo rápidamente, saliendo disparado antes de que pudiera discutir o zafarse de mis brazos.

"Edward," se quejó, pero sus protestas fueron ignoradas mientras caminaba con ella de regreso a la casa.

"Nop, no oigo," canturreé, abriendo mi boca en su cuello. "Entrenaste. Ahora puedes desayunar un poco, maldita sea."

Bella soltó una risita, relajándose en mis brazos. Pequeños dedos tomaron mi rostro, porque no podía agarrar mi cabello debido a mi gorra de béisbol. "Eres el mejor en todo el mundo," ronroneó en broma, llevando sus labios a los míos—y sonando igualita a mi hija.

La llevé a la cocina, sentándola sobre la encimera.

"¿Qué hay de desayunar?" Me preguntó en un susurro y algo de risa.

"Tú," gruñí, parándome entre sus piernas. Mis dedos deslizándose por debajo de la parte delantera de su camiseta, rozando su dulce, pero sudorosa piel. Mi pulgar encontró una de sus viejas cicatrices y la amó concienzudamente. "Estoy pensando en… jarabe de chocolate, crema batida, tal vez un poco de… _cerezas_. Necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas por todo ese ejercicio…"

Bella se echó a reír, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, y aproveché la oportunidad para dejar un beso con la boca abierta en su cuello. Alcancé a ver movimiento en el refrigerador de acero inoxidable, lo que significaba que alguien estaba justo afuera de la cocina, pero no me detuve. Arrastrando mis labios hacia su oreja, rocé con mis dientes el punto que siempre la hacía lloriquear un poco.

Mi mano se extendió debajo de su camiseta, acercándola a mí. Mi otra mano envolvió su cola de caballo en torno a ella, forzando su boca hacia la mía. Unos dedos cálidos subieron por mis brazos y debajo de las mangas de mi camiseta, y sabía que Bella estaba delineando cada curva del tatuaje en mi brazo. A estas alturas, tenía esa mierda memorizada. Reclamé su boca, deleitándome con su sabor, dulce, salado, y simplemente Bella, apartándome finalmente para pegar mi frente en la suya.

"Te amo, dulzura," dije entre mi aliento, porque su risa, su sonrisa de felicidad en ese momento era demasiado para resistirse. Vivía para escuchar ese puto sonido.

"También te amo, Edward," dijo con un suspiro, rozando mis labios en los suyos una vez más. "El desayuno, cariño…" Me recordó con un tono urgente y una risita.

"Oh, sí," reí entre dientes, apartándome de ella, pero apuntando un dedo en su dirección. "Tú me haces perder la puta noción de las cosas."

"Sí, como si eso fuera muy duro de hacer," dijo con una risita irónica, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. "Todavía necesito una ducha, ¿sabes?"

"Yo te puedo enseñar lo que es duro…" Gruñí, empezando a alejarme de ella, pero ya no estábamos solos en la cocina. "Buenos días Kyra, Cassie," les dije, apenas permitiendo que mis ojos se desviaran de la sonrisa engreída de mi esposa. Estaba de espaldas a ellas, pero me había atrapado. Sin embargo, estaba muy seguro que a Bella le importaba una mierda, porque me estaba mirando como si yo fuera lo que iba a devorar para el desayuno.

Bella lamió sus labios, sacudió su cabeza, y luego se bajó con elegancia de la encimera. "Buenos días, chicas," saludó con una sonrisa.

Las dos mujeres estaban vestidas de forma casual en jeans y camisetas de manga larga con cuello con botones, de calidad superior, por lo que se ve. Cassie parecía estar conteniendo su sonrisa, pero el rostro de Kyra estaba inexpresivo.

"Por favor, acompáñenos. El café está listo, y creo que Edward estaba por preparar el desayuno," dijo Bella, dando un resoplido con la última palabra.

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza y dándoles la espalda a las mujeres en la habitación. Bajé tazas del gabinete, sirviendo tres y colocándolas en la encimera.

"Ve a ducharte, bebé," le dije a Bella. "Estará listo para cuando termines."

"Claro," me dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para besarme. "Vuelvo en seguida."

Asentí, viéndola alejarse.

Esperaba una actitud sarcástica y desagradecida de Kyra para cuando volví mi atención hacia ella y Cassie cuando tomaron sus asientos frente a la barra de la cocina, pero estaba equivocado. Las dos estaban muy calladas mientras sacaba el verdadero desayuno, no la caliente salsa de mierda de chocolate que había amenazado con verter encima de mi esposa.

"¿Durmieron bien?" Les pregunté, batiendo los huevos, empezando a dorar el tocino, y metiendo pan en la tostadora.

"Sí, Edward. Gracias," dijo Kyra, y miré hacia atrás por encima de mi hombro para ver a Cassie asintiendo en silencio. "Um… ¿encontraron algo anoche?"

Negué, continuando con mi trabajo. "No. Nada. Pero si el pendejo condujo a la casa de mi padre, entonces destruimos las huellas cuando entramos después de él. Nadie intentó irrumpir en la casa, y no se veía como si hubiesen venido por el bosque." Encogí un hombro. "Aunque, hoy deberíamos recibir noticias de nuestro amigo Wes. Envió la flor y la carta al laboratorio del FBI."

"¿El FBI?" Dijo Cassie con un jadeo, prácticamente ahogándose con su café.

"Tranquila," dije riéndome entre dientes, deslizando una servilleta hacia ella. "Él es un amigo haciéndonos un favor. Alice seguirá haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo en computadora. Ya verán. Estoy seguro que Bella las llevará ahí hoy." Señalé con mi pulgar hacia la ventana, dónde la oficina de _Gravity_ ya comenzaba a llenarse. Makenna acababa de estacionarse, con Mickey no muy lejos de ella.

"¿Por qué lo haría?" Preguntó Kyra, entrecerrándome los ojos.

Tomé una respiración profunda, dejándola salir lentamente. "Este tipo de casos requiere la ayuda de todos— _en especial la tuya_. Algunas veces, habrá alguien a tu alrededor de quien puede que no sospeches. Necesitaremos que vean videos, fotos, tal vez tratar de decirnos sobre algunos problemas del pasado. Hoy no tienes ningún compromiso, por lo que las chicas y Kurt quieren trabajar con ustedes."

"¿No vas a estar con nosotros?" Preguntó, y rodé los ojos frente a mi estufa, porque podía escuchar la decepción.

"No. Emmett, Jasper, y yo vamos a ir hoy a la arena para hablar con seguridad antes de tu presentación la próxima semana. También tenemos que pasar a una estación de televisión a donde se supone que tienes que ir en unos días. Tenemos que ver los planos del edifico, solo en caso de que algo suceda," le expliqué todavía de espaldas a ellas.

Serví los huevos, tostadas, y tocino, abriendo el refrigerador para sacar un tazón de fruta que había cortado para los chicos. Lo puse todo frente a ellas, bajando una pila de platos.

"Veo que todavía cocinas," ronroneó Kyra con una sonrisa, mirándome a través de sus pestañas.

"Lo he hecho desde que tenía catorce años," repliqué, encogiendo un hombro, pero levanté la vista cuando Bella entró de nuevo a la habitación, luciendo fresca y un poco divertida.

"Sí, me lo contaste entonces," dijo Kyra con un suspiro, "pero nunca tuviste la oportunidad de mostrármelo."

Cassie me dio una sonrisa de disculpa, dando una mordida a su tostada. "Gracias, Edward."

"No hay problema," le dije, guiñándole un ojo a mi esposa. "Justo a tiempo, dulzura," me reí entre dientes, refiriéndome a ambas cosas el desayuno y a salvarme el trasero, y la subí a un banco.

Me sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza, porque vaya que había escuchado esa mierda. Su sonrisa cayó, porque tuvo que tirar de su camiseta para bajarla, pero fueron las miradas de las otras dos mujeres lo que había provocado que de pronto la habitación se paralizara. Había expuesto las viejas cicatrices de Bella sin pensarlo.

"Lo siento, amor," le susurré, besando su frente.

"Todo está bien," murmuró, acercándose el tocino. "Gracias, cariño," canturreó con una sonrisa, metiendo un pedazo de melón en su boca.

"Voy a llevarme a los chicos y ponernos en marcha, bebé," le dije, besando su mejilla. "¿Rose va ir por los niños?"

"Una de nosotras lo hará," me dijo Bella con un gesto de su cabeza. "Mantente en contacto. Ten cuidado."

"Tú también," le susurré contra su mejilla. "Te amo. Llámame cuando hayas terminado de contarles."

"Bien," susurró en respuesta.

Agarrando mi chaqueta y las llaves de la mesa de la cocina, agité mi mano para despedirme de las chicas y salí para encontrarme con los chicos. Con un último vistazo a mi chica, también decidí hacer que las chicas vigilaran a Bella. Estaba completamente seguro que las necesitaría después de esa conversación con Kyra.

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

"No, Alice, vas a tener que encargarte hasta que vayamos para allá," le dije por teléfono mientras limpiaba la cocina después del desayuno. Hubo incomodidad en la habitación, porque podía sentir las miradas de soslayo que Kyra y Cassie me estuvieron dando después de ver mis cicatrices. "De todos modos necesitas tiempo para procesar las huellas, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, sí, sí," repitió tres veces en su forma acostumbrada. "Solo te estaba informando que Wes no pudo conseguir nada de la flor. Había una huella parcial en la carta, así que voy a poner en marcha la búsqueda ahora."

"Está bien. Iremos un poco más tarde, pero puedes llamarme si me necesitas," le dije.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sip," dije con un suspiro, arrojando el trapo de la cocina de nuevo al fregadero. "Nunca he estado mejor."

"Está bien," dijo, arrastrando la palabra. "Hasta más tarde."

Guardé mi teléfono, caminando por la cocina y entrado a la sala. Cassie estaba sentada en el sofá, pero Kyra estaba viendo unas cuantas fotos que Edward y yo estimábamos invaluables. Eran las fotos de nuestros padres, antes y después de que nacimos. Carlisle y mi papá, Charlie, había sido amigos durante el instituto, y debido a la carrera militar de Carlisle y el negocio de mi padre, no había podido reunir a sus esposas tan a menudo como habían querido. Sin embargo, cuando lo hicieron, Renee y Liz se había hecho las mejores amigas en seguida. Estaba muy segura que las dos hermosas mujeres estaban planeando unirnos aun antes de que naciéramos, por lo que el hecho de que _estuviésemos_ juntos, casados y tuviéramos hijos hacían las fotos que Kyra miraba en ese momento mucho más especiales para Edward y para mí.

"Conoces a Edward de toda la vida," supuso Kyra, sin mirarme, pero caminando hacia la pared para mirar el resto de nuestros recuerdos enmarcados.

"En realidad, no," le dije, sonriendo cuando me miró. "Nuestros padres lo deseaban, pero puede decirse que la vida se interpuso en su camino. Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía casi nueve años. Mi papá y yo vivíamos en Seattle. La mamá de Edward murió cuando él tenía doce años y el trabajo de Carlisle lo mantuvo muy ausente. Nos conocimos entonces," le dije, señalando la foto del día en que nací. Estaba muy acurrucada a un Edward de tres meses de edad, no muy diferente a como dormía ahora junto a él. "Y de nuevo cuando teníamos doce y trece años. Él y su papá vivían aquí en Forks. Yo fui a la escuela en Seattle, a Edward lo enviaron a la escuela militar en California, y Carlisle siempre estaba viajando, así que en realidad nunca lo volví a ver hasta que tenía unos veintiséis años, cuando él… cuando él y Carlisle…"

Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir, muy consciente de que las dos mujeres me observaban. Miré a la foto del día de mi boda con Edward. Había estado embarazada de siete meses de Bethy, pero el amor puro y absoluto que nos rodeaba fue lo que me hizo seguir adelante.

Me volví hacia Kyra. "El tipo que te está siguiendo, que está dejando flores para ti… Lo clasificamos como un acosador, pero es más, Kyra," comencé a decir. "Lo que estoy por contarte te asustará, pero espero que al menos escuches. Esto no se debe tomar a la ligera, porque tu acosador está mostrando indicios como los que hemos visto antes. Está delirando, reclamando que tú… le debes algo. Es listo, porque ha podido llegar muy cerca de ti sin alertarte. Y es letal, porque tiene todas las intenciones de llegar a ti. Hasta que no estudiemos su perfil, limitemos los sospechosos, y recibamos nueva información, no sabemos exactamente con lo que estamos lidiando, pero yo…"

"¿Tienes una idea?" Me preguntó Kyra. "Edward dijo que tú conoces a los criminales… que tú entiendes esto… esto que está sucediendo."

Se sentó a un lado de Cassie, y las dos me dieron su total atención.

"Mi _conjetura_ es que es un asesino serial," les dije, sentándome frente a ellas en la silla, "lo que significa que ha hecho esto antes, y apostaría que una vez que podamos realmente buscar entre las personas que trabajan cerca de ti, estudiar algunos viejos videos de seguridad, y saber qué buscar, vamos a descubrir que hay un rastro de… víctimas anteriores a ti."

"¿Por qué crees eso?" Habló Cassie, su ceño frunciéndose mientras miraba de mí a Kyra.

"Porque su carta fue una verdadera amenaza," le dije, bajando la vista a mi regazo. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos, por lo que la cicatriz en mi muslo sobresalía. Pasé mi pulgar sobre ella, sacando fuerzas del amor con el que Edward me había adorado la noche anterior. Lo necesitaba para sobrevivir la siguiente conversación. "Porque suena como Riley Miller."

Con solo decir su nombre me daban náuseas. Resoplé, encontrando al fin la mirada de Kyra. Sus ojos, sin embargo, estaban en mi pierna mientras seguía tocándola.

"¿Quién?" Susurró Cassie, pero continué.

"Tienes que entender por qué ponemos todas estas restricciones, todas estas reglas en torno a ti. Tienes que saber lo que pudiera pasar si bajas tu guardia por un simple segundo," le expliqué, mi voz un poco áspera.

Comencé a hablar, y no me detuve. Tampoco podía mirarlas. Hablé hacia un punto en el sofá entre ellas, pero nunca me interrumpieron, salvo para clarificar algo.

Empezando con mi trabajo, con _Gravity_ , les conté del Senador Alvarez y su fetiche por chicas jóvenes y las nalgadas. Les conté de Charlie, Royce King, y la confiable mano derecha de King, Riley Miller. Les expliqué cómo Carlisle había iniciado mi negocio, que era alguien en quién podía confiar, y sobre su extraña llamada telefónica diciéndome que me mantuviera fuera de la vista y con un perfil bajo. Y tuve que detenerme por un momento cuando hablé de una larga ducha que nunca debía de haber tomado, cómo había permitido una breve falta de precaución que había conducido a un hombre dentro de mi habitación de hotel justo a las afueras de San Francisco.

"Miller… era un monstruo," susurré, levantándome de la silla. "No hay otra palabra para describirlo. Técnicamente, ahora el FBI lo tiene etiquetado como un asesino serial, pero eso no se acercaba ni un poco a describir lo que era realmente," continué, empezando a pasearme en la sala.

Hablé de cabañas, sótanos, y ratas. Describí mis tres días de tortura, inanición, y sed. Mientras hablaba del olor a carne quemada, sangre fresca, y la sensación de ser tocada sin permiso, miré por la ventana de la sala hacia mi patio. Tuve que forzarme a recordar que había terminado, que estaba en casa, que la voz tranquilizadora de Edward estaba a solo una llamada de distancia una vez que la historia hubiese terminado.

"Miller continuaba diciéndome que _no podía detenerlo_. Me mostraba repetidamente qué exactamente le _estaba provocando_ el mantenerme sujeta a una mesa. Y me dijo que _solo sería a él a quién vería_." Hice una pausa, mirando por fin a las mujeres, que ahora estaban en el borde del sofá, viéndose bastante preocupadas. "¿Captaste tu carta en lo que te conté?"

Kyra asintió, así como Cassie, pero fue la primera la que habló. "Él te… quiero decir, fuiste…"

"¿Violada?" Pregunté, y asintió de nuevo. "No. No fui violada, pero estuvo malditamente cerca," dije con un suspiro, sentándome otra vez frente a ellas. Froté una vez más mi cicatriz en la pierna. "Estoy cubierta por estas… principalmente en mi torso. Pero esta…" Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Esta fue la última que me dio el cabrón, porque justo cuando iba a… terminar, sonó una alarma."

Continuando con la historia, les expliqué cómo mis chicas estuvieron trabajando con Edward y el equipo de Carlisle. No tuve alternativa más que contarle a Kyra qué exactamente solían hacer los chicos para ganarse la vida. Una vez que les conté todo—casas en la playa, el Trastorno por Estrés Post-traumático, cabañas en la montaña, el arresto de Royce King, de intrépidos y desinteresados mercenarios—suspiré con cansancio.

"¿Qué pasó con Miller?" Preguntó Kyra mirándome, su rostro suavizándose un poco.

"Está muerto," declaré con frialdad, asintiendo una vez.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Había una parte de mí que quería correr de la casa y llamar a Edward, solo para escuchar su voz. Y planeaba hacer precisamente eso, pero todavía no.

Encontrando la mirada de Kyra, vi asombro, náuseas y muchísimo miedo, si lo último era por mí, no estaba segura, porque dio un respingo cuando me moví. Pero también vi comprensión, porque ahora sabía por qué me había quedó inmóvil en la cima de unos escalones hacia un sótano, por qué mi cuerpo estaba cubierto en cicatrices, y por qué Edward era tan protector conmigo—casi al punto de ser violento.

"Sé que llevar un perfil bajo puede ser difícil," le dije con gentileza. "Sé que ser incapaz de seguir tu rutina, hablar con amigos y familia, y mirar constantemente por encima de tu hombro es un dolor en el trasero. Tuve que permanecer oculta, no hablar con nadie, y evitar ser vista a toda costa. Tú puedes trabajar, al menos... no todo, pero algunas cosas. _Vamos_ a protegerte, pero tienes que hacer lo que te digamos. Créeme… haré _todo_ lo que esté en mis posibilidades para mantener a este tipo lejos de ti. Lo prometo," le dije, levantándome de mi silla. "Nadie debería experimentar lo mismo que yo. Y cuando se trata de casos así, Edward y esos chicos no son solo… investigadores privados trabajando para mí; se convierten en algo… _más_."

Kyra se volvió hacia Cassie, hablándole en voz baja. "¿Traerías nuestras cosas? Vamos a necesitarlas en la oficina."

Cassie asintió y se levantó en silencio para dejar la habitación.

Kyra se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, pasando saliva con nerviosismo. "Siento haberme puesto… difícil," me dijo simplemente, arrugando ligeramente su nariz. "En realidad no le creí a Gator cuando dijo que este tipo era… más. He tenido _fans_ revoltosos antes, así que simplemente no vi la diferencia, ¿sabes?

"Sí, lo entiendo. Y si estamos equivocados, y es solo un _fan_ demasiado entusiasta, entonces me disculpo de antemano."

"Pero no crees que lo sea," declaró.

"No creo que lo sea," dije con un suspiro, negando con mi cabeza. "Prefiero prevenir a lamentar." Estaba por dejar la habitación, porque realmente necesitaba llamar a mi esposo y agarrar unos zapatos antes de salir a mi oficina. "Mira, Kyra," dije con un suspiro, encarándola, "Sé que no te agrado, y como consecuencia de eso no confías en mí. Pero mi experiencia te ayudará."

Estaba sacudiendo su cabeza de forma negativa, y entonces se puso de pie. "No te conozco, Bella, y te envidio," gimió, desviando su mirada de mí y hacia la foto de Edward y yo en la casa de seguridad de la playa de cuando nos estábamos ocultando, solo los dos. "No tienes idea de lo mucho que ha cambiado. Apenas lo reconocí cuando entró en la oficina de su padre. Él era…"

"Frío. Antes, me refiero," terminé por ella, y asintió. "Sí, era así cuando lo conocí. Simplemente… cambió."

Todavía podía ver sus celos, y podía darme cuenta que era en serio lo que le había dicho a Edward en el coche el día anterior. Había reconocido el apellido Cullen cuando escuchó que Carlisle se había quedado a cargo de _Solstice Music_. Sin importar cómo hubiese resultado esa primera reunión, aun así hubiese preguntado por Edward. Quería decirle que se olvidara de esa mierda, pero estaba muy agotada por desenterrar los recuerdos de Miller.

"Eres afortunada," dijo con un suspiro.

"Lo soy," estuve de acuerdo. "Volveré en un momento, y luego iremos a la oficina."

Caminé por el pasillo, sacando mi teléfono de mi bolsillo. No podía marcarle a Edward lo bastante rápido.

"Dulzura," respondió, casi escuchándose aliviado. "¿Cómo te fue?"

"Simplemente… estupendo," murmuré, sacando mis tenis del armario, sonriendo al escuchar su risa divertida y muy _sexy_. "Salió bien. Me escuchó."

"No me importa ella," se mofó, y prácticamente podía ver rodar sus hermosos ojos verdes. "¿Cómo estás tú, amor?"

"Estoy… cansada," admití. "Solo necesitaba escuchar tu voz después de eso."

"Está bien," canturreó dramáticamente. "Entonces escucha esta mierda…"

Por los siguientes cinco minutos, me hizo reír al contarme todo sobre los chicos pretendiendo ser presentadores de noticias en el canal de televisión, y en ese momento, eran estrellas del _rock_ en la arena. Incluso Jasper se puso al teléfono y delató a Emmett sobre una conversación sobre un trío que habían tenido en el coche. Para cuando un grito de dolor hizo eco a través del teléfono, debido a que alguien les estaba sacando la mierda a golpes, yo lloraba muerta de la risa.

Se oyó un fuerte forcejeo en el teléfono, y Edward volvió a la línea, jadeando. "Juro por Dios, que no le presté atención a esa jodida mierda del trío, bebé. L-Lo p-prometo. L-Lo j-juro," balbuceó bajito.

"Oh, Edward," intenté decirlo con cariño, pero solo salió como con una risita. "Ya tuvimos esa conversación. Creo que tú y yo somos unas perras bastante egoístas, y no compartimos. Y sin importar lo jodidamente caliente que seas, estoy muy segura que ella no me tocaría… aun para llegar a ti."

Su risa se escuchó profunda y _sexy_ a través de la línea. "Nadie te toca," bufó, pero soltó otra risita. "¡Espera! ¿Acabas de llamarme perra?"

"Lo hice. Ahora… apúrate de una puta vez y vuelve a casa, a mí," le ordené, todavía riéndome.

"Sí, señora," me respondió entre risas.

 **~oOo~**

"Reglas," bufó Alice, viéndose implacable cuando deslizaba los teléfonos de Kyra y Cassie hacia ellas. Y demonios, si no sonó como yo la noche anterior. "Cuando se trata de comunicación, hay reglas." Desvió su mirada a Cassie, que dio un respingo. "Nada de _tuitear_ , nada de correos electrónicos, ninguna llamada de teléfono no autorizada. Desde este momento en adelante, no habrá más promoción."

"Está bien," dijo Cassie entre su aliento, acercando a ella su teléfono, pero sin cogerlo en realidad. Estaba segura que tenía miedo de siquiera tocar la pantalla.

Alice volvió su mirada aguda e inteligente hacia Kyra. "Y tú… ¿Quién toca tu teléfono?" Preguntó.

"Bueno, yo… quiero decir, todos—Gator, Cassie, Ike…" Balbuceó, luciendo un poco nerviosa.

El nombre Ike hizo que Rose, Mickey y yo volviéramos nuestras miradas hacia ella. Él era la única persona que no habíamos conocido todavía y que llegaría más tarde ese mismo día. Nuestra curiosidad estaba por vencernos.

"Algunas veces, se me congela. Y ellos ponen citas y contactos en él por mí," explicó nerviosa.

"Está bien, bueno… una nueva para ti también," bufó Alice, rodando los ojos. "Si se congela, me lo traes a mí. Y nadie va a tocarlo de ahora en adelante. Alguien descargó una aplicación de rastreo, y así fue como sabían dónde estabas. _Todo el tiempo_." Alice miró furiosa a las dos mujeres. "Por más que amo la tecnología, puede ser un dolor en el trasero. Es la forma más fácil de que alguien robe tu identidad, encuentre dónde estás, o te timen. Tienes que ser cuidadosas. Ahora, limpié por completo los dos teléfonos, cambié los números, y ahora ustedes me pertenecen," sonrió diabólicamente, haciendo que Rose soltara una suave risita desde su silla junto a mí. "Cada llamada entrante, saliente y perdida se registrará en esa computadora," declaró, señalando hacia el cuarto de computadoras. "Cada correo electrónico, mensaje de texto, y foto pasará primero por mí. Estoy filtrando todo. Demonios, si pueden… no usen para nada a los hijos de perra."

Kurt soltó un resoplido, levantando la vista desde su _laptop_ y dándole a Alice una sonrisa divertida. "¿No haría más fácil encontrar a este tipo al rastrear sus llamadas, Ali? Quiero decir… dejar que ella lo conteste, que lo use."

"No por el momento," le respondió, sentándose en su silla frente a su colección de computadoras. "Porque este tipo solo nos ha dado una probada. Y está escribiendo, no llamando… todavía. Lo que me recuerda," dijo, girándose para mirarme. "Bells, él es…"

" _Déjà vu_ ," dije simplemente, ignorando las miradas preocupadas de mis chicas y de Kurt. "Sí, lo sé. Lo que me hace pensar que hay una historia por descubrir ahí, pero encontrarla es el problema."

"Muy bien, entonces, ¿en qué vamos a trabajar hoy?" Makenna preguntó, apoyándose en la mesa a un lado de mi brazo.

Tomé una respiración profunda, mirando alrededor a mi equipo. "Kurt está trabajando en el internet—los rumores que ahora andan volando sobre Edward, viendo dónde se originan los blogs, y está vigilando Twitter. Alice está analizando la huella parcial que Wes encontró en la nota, echándole un vistazo a los registros telefónicos de los teléfonos de Kyra y Cassie, y esperando que el contacto de Gator envíe algunos antiguos videos de seguridad de los últimos conciertos de Kyra. Estamos buscando específicamente el de la última visita al hotel que le mereció la flor anterior de la que recibió en casa de Carlisle." Froté mi sien, revisando mentalmente la lista. "Mack, tú y yo vamos a sentarnos con Cassie y revisar algunas publicaciones viejas y fotografías. Rose, me gustaría que tú y Mickey trabajaran con Kyra, por favor. Revisen su agenda, qué deberíamos esperar y de quién. Los chicos están trabajando con la seguridad de la estación de televisión y la de la arena."

"¿Qué hay de Carlisle?" Preguntó Rose, levantando la vista de las notas que estaba tomando.

"Está con Gator y Alec. Ike Raulson llega hoy a Seattle. Creo que van a instalarlo en algún lugar, si no lo hacen en la casa de Carlisle," le dije.

Ninguna palabra o argumento se escuchó. De hecho, todos formaron equipos como les había pedido. Teníamos unas cuantas horas antes de que se tuviera que recoger a los niños donde la señora Cope y todavía no se esperaba que los chicos regresaran. La habitación se convirtió en un frenesí de actividad, silenciosos susurros, y el sonido del teclado.

"Muy bien, así que, veamos…" Murmuró Mack para sí misma, pero estaba poniendo en la pantalla algunas fotos que habíamos encontrado en la página oficial de Kyra en Facebook. Abarcaban la mayor parte de la carrera de la cantante, incluyendo las primeras etapas cuando estaba trabajando en el programa para niños. "Cassie, ¿hay alguien que no te agrade? Me refiero a que, ¿hay alguien que te haga sentir incómoda?" Le preguntó.

Cassie arrugó su nariz, pero no respondió de inmediato.

"Piensa, cariño," la insté, suavizando mi voz. "Kyra está acostumbrada a estar rodeada todo el día de gente grosera y odiosa. Probablemente ya ni siquiera les de importancia, pero tú… Lo notarías. Recuerda… ¿tal vez hay alguien de la vida amorosa de Kyra, o incluso alguna cita casual, que no te agradó?"

Cassie se echó a reír, aunque fue totalmente sin humor. Luego me miró como disculpándose. "Lo siento," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sé que es tu esposo, pero no tienes idea lo que pasó con Kyra después de Afganistán…"

Suspiré, haciendo una pequeña mueca, pero me preparé para la siguiente conversación. "No hay mucho que me puedas decir de Edward que me sorprenda, Cassie, así que solo… cuéntanos."

"Edward en verdad trató de cuidar de nosotros allá, ¿sabes?" Comenzó a decir, todavía viéndose bastante tímida, y en ese momento supe que le agradaba Edward, lo respetaba—y a mí también, por cómo era tan educada. "Éramos las únicas chicas, y él se sentía mal cuando las cosas se ponían duras o la gente se descontrolaba."

Mack y yo asentimos, porque eso sonaba como Edward—siempre el protector, incluso cuando era algo tan simple como asegurarse de que nadie excediera sus límites. Bien podía imaginar que los dos padres de Edward habían inculcado en él que fuera de esa forma.

Cassie dio en dirección a Kyra una mirada de soslayo, probablemente para asegurarse que no estuviese escuchando, y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia nosotros. "Oh, se sintieron atraídos por el otro al instante, pero Edward nunca le dio falsas esperanzas. Puedo atestiguar eso," declaró, sacudiendo su cabeza y rodando los ojos. "Amo a Kyra; es mi mejor amiga, mi jefa, y haría lo que sea por ella, pero lo usó tanto como él a ella. Lo siento…" Añadió, dándome otra mirada incómoda.

Me reí entre dientes, agarrando su mano. "Estoy al tanto de su relación, así que solo habla."

"Escuché a Edward decirle a Kyra que él no era de los que salían en citas. Que estaba atrapado en una guerra, y ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez regresaría a casa, por lo que no podía ser nada… _más_ para ella. No la engañó… fue al contrario," Cassie dijo con una mueca. "Ella sabía," se mofó. "Le dije que le contara a Edward que estaba casada, pero que había terminado, pero Kyra estaba cabreada porque el divorcio se estaba llevando mucho tiempo. Creo que usó a Edward para olvidarse de Roger, para ser honesta, porque no estuvo con nadie en absoluto hasta la gira USO."

"Espera, espera, espera," Mack la detuvo, levantando sus manos. "Déjame entender esto… ¿Kyra se casó a los dieciocho años, solicitó el divorcio a los diecinueve años, y siguió sin mojar el bizcocho hasta que tuvo veintiún años?"

"Mack," gemí, rodando los ojos al escuchar la risita de Cassie. "Eso es tan vulgar… deja de escuchar a Emmett."

Mack sonrió, empujándome un poco.

"No, no lo hizo," Cassie dijo con una risita. "De verdad amaba a Roger, pero él la engañó… con la mujer con la que está actualmente casado, de hecho. Pero él la usó… la tomó por alguien con mucho dinero, y ella alargó el divorcio a propósito."

"Ah," dije con un suspiro, recargándome en mi silla, porque podía imaginarme cómo había sucedido todo.

Muy probablemente Kyra había estado locamente enamorada a la corta edad de dieciocho años, pero Roger no vio nada más que signos de dólares cuando vio a la cantante, de modo que salió con ella, se casó, y luego, cuando encontró a la persona con la que quería estar, la engañó. Por lo que cuando ella solicitó el divorcio y él quiso dinero, ella decidió castigarlo. No estaba segura de culparla por ello.

"No durmió con nadie, porque estaba tratando de probar su adulterio," supuse, levantándole una ceja a Cassie.

"Sí, exactamente." Asintió con vehemencia. "Hasta Edward. Fue el primer hombre que llamó su atención. No estoy segura que hubiese estado enamorada de él, pero él la hizo sentir segura, protegida. Creo que solo quería aferrarse a eso… y no dejarlo ir."

"¿Y ahora?" Makenna dijo con sarcasmo, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando le chasqueé la lengua.

Cassie soltó un resoplido, pero se acercó. "Está tan malditamente asustada, Bella. Y viendo a Edward otra vez… él realmente la hace sentir a salvo. Todos ustedes lo hacen," declaró, echándose un poco hacia atrás. "Sé que no lo demuestra, pero está agradecida por su ayuda."

Mack y yo asentimos, esperando a que continuara, porque obviamente tenía un punto que abordar.

"En fin," dijo Cassie con un suspiro, "después que dejamos Afganistán, Kyra estaba… enojada. Estaba segura de que Edward cambiaría de opinión. Nos dijo a todos nosotros que si llamaba, lo comunicáramos con ella en seguida. No le importaba lo que estuviese haciendo."

"Pero él no llamo," añadí, porque Edward y Kyra había discutido sobre esto en el coche el día anterior.

"No, no lo hizo. Y yo tampoco creía que lo haría," respondió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Pero después que unas semanas se convirtieron en meses, ella se volvió… dura, fría. Entonces estaba divorciada, trabajando en películas, un nuevo álbum, y comenzó a salir. Si puedes llamarle así…" La voz de Cassie se fue apagando. "Traté de calmarla, hacer que se detuviera, pero le daba algún tipo de satisfacción. Realmente había amado a Roger, de verdad se había sentido a salvo con Edward, y los dos la habían rechazado, de modo que ella le hizo lo mismo a otros."

Arrugué mi nariz, dejando salir un prolongado y lento suspiro. "¿Hubo alguien que se lo tomó mal?"

"Algunos, pero tienes que entender cómo es Hollywood," dijo con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Simplemente… lo superan. Pasan a la siguiente estrella fugaz."

"Está bien, bueno, encontramos a un director, una coestrella, y un productor…" Dijo Mack señalando a su pantalla. "¿Tal vez hubo alguien más?"

"La coestrella fue un ardid publicitario," respondió Cassie de inmediato. "Los altos mandos consideraron que si actuaban como si se hubieran enamorado al igual que sus personajes, entonces el interés en la película sería mayor. Funcionó. El productor fue un idiota. La uso como una mujer florero, y una vez que terminó con su proyecto, se separaron. Aunque, el director fue realmente dulce. Jordan Nichols… tan lindo que debería estar frente a una cámara y no detrás de ella. Y creo que él recibió lo peor de su actitud. Era joven, nuevo en el negocio, y afortunado cuando consiguió que ella accediera a hacer su película. Pero _él_ rompió con _ella_. Yo estaba allí. No pudo soportar sus borracheras, sus llegadas tarde, o su flirteo con otros hombres."

"Jordan Nichols es _sexy_ ," murmuró Mack, una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro cuando hizo la siguiente pregunta. "¿Cómo dejó que se le escapara eso?"

Cassie se rio entre dientes y se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé… no veo a los hombres, en serio. Pero me gustaba Jordan. Era educado, dispuesto a pasar por alto su actitud, pero simplemente se cansó después de un tiempo, ¿saben?"

Eché un vistazo por encima del hombro de Makenna para ver cómo era el tipo. Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, porque era realmente _sexy_. Era la personificación de alto, moreno y guapo. Con cabello castaño que parecía tener algo de rizos en él, sensuales e intensos ojos marrones, y una hermosa sonrisa, estaba de pie junto a Kyra en algún evento formal. Llevaba un esmoquin en la foto, pero incluso en una foto rápida, podía notar que el hombre estaba en forma.

"Maldición," dije riendo entre dientes, mirando de nuevo a Cassie. "¿ _Y_ es dulce?"

"Oh sí, como del tipo dulce de flores, velas y masajes," dijo Cassie con una risita. "Y me encantaría verla con él. De hecho," nos dijo, bajando su voz a apenas un susurro, " _él es_ el director de su video."

"Maldita sea," Makenna gritó, cubriendo su boca cuando toda la habitación la miró.

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Muy bien, nota personal," me reí entre dientes, pensando que si podíamos conseguir que la atención de Kyra se alejara de mi esposo y volviera a Jordan, eso definitivamente sería algo bueno. "Ahora… esos son los hombres que parecen estar bien. ¿Qué hay de otros?"

Cassie negó. "Después de Jordan comenzó a escabullirse, porque yo estaba cabreada y me evitaba. Abogué por él casi todos los días. Nos íbamos a dormir, pero ella salía a escondidas a una fiesta. Temía que fuera a necesitar rehabilitación si eso empeoraba."

"Recuerdo eso," murmuró Makenna. "Fue vista con algunos de los más asiduos a los clubes en L.A."

"Joder," dije con un suspiro, echando un vistazo al otro extremo de la habitación. "¿Sabes?... finalmente, va a tener que confesar su historial sexual. Necesitamos saber de ellos. Todos ellos."

"Apenas me lo ha dicho a mí," replicó Cassie, "pero apostaría a que este tipo puede ser un amante al que le dio calabazas."

"¿Podrías intentarlo?" Le pregunté. "Definitivamente va a abrirse más rápido contigo que conmigo. Se resiste conmigo—y considera que me interpongo en algo que quiere."

"Aw, ella no quiere a Edward," gimió Cassie, poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. "Piensa que sí, pero creo que en realidad necesita una clausura. Es el único hombre que le dijo que no… que no la siguió por todas partes como un cachorro."

Mack siseó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Va a conseguir su clausura si sigue con esa mierda. Será Bellsy quien se la dé."

Le fruncí mis labios a la chica que amaba como una hermanita y negué. "Cierra la boca, Mack."

Cassie se rio entre dientes, pero luego se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez todo esto es una lección para ella. Gator y yo hemos tratado por algún tiempo de enderezarla. Y esto va a ser difícil."

Todas dejamos escapar un suspiro, pero le agradecí a Cassie su honestidad. Era tan malditamente callada, pero sabía que si conseguía estar a solas con ella, estaría llena de información que a lo mejor ni siquiera estaba consciente que tenía.

Mack, Cassie y yo continuamos trabajando la siguiente hora. Buscamos en lo que parecieron ser un billón de fotos. Makenna hizo una pequeña lista de hombres que Cassie señaló para que pudiera investigarlos más tarde. Eran hombres de lo que Cassie no estaba segura, hombres con los que sospechaba Kyra había tenido una relación, y hombres que a Cassie no le habían agradado en absoluto. Entre más trabajábamos, ella se abría más, y no puede evitar agradecerle de nuevo.

Le eché un vistazo a mi teléfono, viendo que me había perdido un mensaje de Sarah. Viendo la hora, me puse de pie. "Cassie, después, quiero que pienses en la gente detrás de cámaras. ¿Quizás por mal humor o un mal día… Kyra tal vez ofendió a alguien?" Le dije, pero lo hice parecer una pregunta. "Mack trabajará contigo, pero tengo que ir por los niños."

"¿Vas a ir tú?" Preguntó Rose, levantando la vista de su conversación con Mickey y Kyra.

"Sí," le dije asintiendo, recogiendo mis cosas. "Sarah tiene que llevar a Abby a comprar ropa y materiales para la escuela. Las niñas van a querer ir juntas. Me quedaré con Caleb. Él y Sammy pueden sufrir juntos durante las compras," me reí entre dientes.

Todos me dieron una actualización rápida de su progreso antes de que me fuera. Alice había recibido el video de seguridad del hotel de dónde Kyra había recibido una de las flores. En ese momento lo estaba revisando. También, la huella todavía estaba siendo procesada en la base de datos que el duendecillo genio utilizaba. Rose, Mickey y Kyra todavía estaban revisando la agenda en detalle. El siguiente evento era otra sesión de grabación en dos días, luego la entrevista en televisión en un programa matutino local, y finalmente, un concierto en la arena que había sido programado hace mucho tiempo, donde la mayor parte de las ganancias se iban a obras de caridad. Por último, Kurt levantó la vista, medio dormido y cansado, diciéndome que no había nueva información concerniente a la presencia de Edward en la vida de Kyra. Oh, blogs, redes sociales, y _fans_ querían saber quién era, pero no habían logrado encontrar nada.

Cuando me iba, solo esperaba que el misterio se mantuviera, porque simplemente no podía permitir que se le amenazara también.

* * *

 _ **Así que este es otro Miller, ¿notaron también las similitudes? Es normal que Bella esté tan nerviosa, y luego con la actitud de Kyra. ¡No falta mucho para que explote! ¿Creen que Kyra cambié su actitud con Bella después de lo que le contó? Ya lo veremos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior, recuerden que el leer sus palabras siempre me animan a seguir: May Cullen M, Kabum, OLIVIA, Anuca, Lizzi Masen, Srher Evans, Visi, Tecupi, Adriu, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Naruyi80, LicetSalvatore, vickyange, Wawis Cullen, Jocelyn907, Maribel, cary, PEYCI CULLEN, Lunita Black27, Marlecullen, INDI02, pili, Gladys, Sully YM, Manligrez, Yoliki, Dayis, Ericastelo, lagie, freckles03, Pam Malfoy Black, yessifer cullen hale. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

 **EDWARD**

"Pequeña dulzura, al menos cómete la tostada por mí. ¿Está bien?" Le pregunté, tratando de no hacer enojar a mi pequeña tan temprano en un día tan importante. Joder, ya estaba lo bastante nerviosa por su primer día de jardín de niños.

Levanté la vista cuando Bella entró en la cocina, cargando en sus brazos a un Samuel limpio y vestido pero todavía bastante adormilado. Lo sentó junto a su hermana, y él en seguida comenzó a meter _Cheerios_ en su boca. El apetito no era problema para mi muchachote.

"Niña bonita," Bella le habló a Bethy en el oído de forma tranquilizadora, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su cabello. "Cómete la tostada, o incluso un poco de avena, pero tienes que comer algo. Hará que no se sienta tanto esa extraña sensación en tu pancita, ¿está bien?"

Honestamente, no estaba seguro quién estaba más nervioso por el primer día de escuela de Bethy—Bella, Bethy o yo. Nuestra hija estaba jodidamente entusiasmada por recibir nuevos cuadernos, papel, crayones, y lápices, e ir a comprar ropa había sido una fiesta madre/hija, pero ahora que el verdadero día había llegado y Bethy comprendió que no sería a la señora Cope a quien vería, era una historia totalmente diferente.

Sabía a puta ciencia cierta que Sammy crecería para ser como yo, todo nervioso, tímido y callado en la escuela. Bethy, por el contrario, tenía la esperanza que se aventuraría a la escuela, haciendo amigos y socializando como la pequeña traviesa que sabía que era. Esperaba que fuera como Bella, que enfrentaría todo con naturalidad.

Bella clavó su mirada preocupada en la mía, pero no dijo nada sobre Bethy. "¿Todos se fueron?" Me preguntó, aun pasando los dedos cariñosamente por el cabello de nuestra hija.

"Sí," le dije asintiendo. "Se fueron hace unos veinte minutos hacia esa otra sesión de grabación. Alec se va a encargar de esta." Bella iba a abrir la boca, pero la detuve. "Y sí, no va a quitarle el ojo de encima a Raulson. No puedo imaginarme lo que Alec le diría al tipo si empieza con su misma mi… porquería."

Contuve una sonrisa cuando al fin Bethy cogió su cuchara, poniendo un pequeñísimo bocado de avena en su boca—aunque de mala gana, por lo que vi.

"Bien," bufó Bella, alejándose para agarrar la taza de café en mi mano, antes de besar mi mandíbula. "Solo necesitaba la atención lejos de ella," mi chica susurró, dándome otro beso. "En fin," dijo con un suspiro, volviendo con Bethy. "No confío en Ike."

Sacudí mi cabeza, porque yo tampoco confiaba en el cabrón. Había llegado hacía una semana y había decidido quedarse con mi papá, porque no iba a venir a mi maldita casa. De hecho, no tenía permitido ni siquiera acercarse. Y esa regla no solo vino de mí, sino también de Alice, Alec y Bella. No estaba seguro que realmente estuviera detrás de las amenazas de Kyra, pero él ofendía a todo el mundo a cada instante. Era pomposo, malhumorado y grosero. La primera sesión de grabación a la que asistió resultó en que casi todos saltaran en defensa de Kyra—y eso incluía a mi equipo y técnicos del estudio. Insultó el desempeño de Kyra, su tono, y su afinación. Casi había sido abusivo.

De hecho, Raulson había molestado tanto que los técnicos en el estudio necesitaron que Kyra regresara el siguiente día. Había tenido que llevarla yo mismo para recuperar una parte faltante de la canción. Solo se llevó una hora el grabarla, pero a esas alturas, todos estábamos a punto de estrangular al viejo cabrón cada vez que estaba cerca. De ese momento en adelante, mi padre le dijo que mantuviera la puta boca cerrada durante las grabaciones. El vejestorio cerró su boca de mierda, pero los comentarios insidiosos continuaron después de las sesiones. De verdad era un miserable hijo de perra.

Kyra, por el contrario, no parecía tener una opinión del asunto. Y eso molestaba a todas las mujeres de nuestro equipo. es que hubiesen precisamente firmado para formar parte del club de _fans_ de Kyra, pero pensaban que se merecía ser reconocida por su talento. Personalmente, creía que Kyra había estado tanto tiempo cerca de ese pendejo que lo consideraba normal.

Y que me jodan, si no me reconoció al instante. Contuve mi sonrisa al recordar el miedo puro que cruzó por el rostro del viejo cabrón. No era solo que no le agradaba; yo hacía que el cabrón se cagara del miedo. Recordando cuando él había estado con Kyra en la gira USO, tenía completo sentido. No toleraba las tonterías abusivas u ofensivas. Sin darme cuenta, en ese entonces actué como un escudo entre ellos.

Viendo a Bethy a medida que su desayuno comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco, suspiré no solo de alivio porque estuviese comiendo, sino también de cansancio por la actitud de Kyra en los últimos días. Había estado coqueteando y había empezado a usar nuevas tácticas. Esperaba hasta que mi esposa no estuviese cerca por ningún lado para decir algo, hablar del pasado, hacerme insinuaciones. De hecho, esperaba hasta que nadie estuviese cerca, salvo que todas las veces yo le contaba a Bella, _si_ no es que ella misma se daba cuenta al llegar sin ser vista. Estaba seguro que había empeorado una vez que se presentó Raulson.

"No es que crea que él esté detrás de esto," dijo Bella, dejando un beso en la cabeza de una callada Bethy, "pero es tan miserable."

Me acerqué a mis chicas, besando la sien de Bella, solo para mirar a Bethy. Parecía haber terminado, solo picaba su avena. "Niña bonita, ¿es todo lo que quieres?"

"Sí, papi," respondió, mirándome. "Terminé."

"Entonces, ve a lavarte los dientes. _Nanny_ estará aquí en cualquier momento para llevarse a Sammy. Tenemos que irnos pronto," le dije, bajándola del banco al suelo.

Momentos después, los golpes de pequeñas pisadas hicieron eco por el pasillo.

"Estoy nerviosa por ella," susurró Bella, riéndose un poquito, pero rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

"Yo también," dije con un suspiro, rozando mis labios con los suyos. "Si nos vamos pronto, podemos conversar con ella, ¿sí?"

Bella asintió, y los dos nos dimos la vuelta cuando Esme entró a la casa.

"¡ _Nanny_!" Sammy gritó entusiasmado, sus puños todavía llenos de cereal. Le sonrió alegremente.

"Hola, mi chico guapo," le canturreó, plantando besos en sus mejillas regordetas. "¿Estás listo para nuestra cita de hoy?"

"Sí," dijo de esa forma con su lenta sonrisa torcida, y las dos mujeres se rieron, porque en más de una ocasión, me han dicho que era mi viva imagen cuando hacía eso.

Solté una carcajada y rodé los ojos al ver a Esme y mi esposa cautivadas con nosotros. Cargué a mi niño y besé su mejilla. "Lávate ahí las manos, peque," le dije, abriendo la llave del fregadero de la cocina. Manos pegajosas se pusieron debajo del agua, y Sammy las frotó. "Buen chico," lo elogié, haciendo una mueca cuando me salpicó agua al sacudir sus manos. "Diles que no podemos evitar ser tan _sexys_ , Sammy," gruñí dramáticamente contra un lado de su cabeza.

Sammy soltó una risita, "¡Sí… _sexys_!"

Esme y Bella se echaron a reír, mi esposa tomando a Samuel de mis brazos.

"Sí, lo son," dijo riéndose, besuqueando a un niño ahora atacado de la risa en sus brazos. "Los dos," dijo riéndose, besándome también.

Bethy volvió a entrar en la habitación, y Esme se puso de cuclillas frente a ella. Se veía un poco pálida, cargando una mochila con camuflaje en color rosa, que por lo que Bella había dicho nuestra hija había insistido en llevarse. El color del día era rosa, con _jeans_ , por supuesto.

"Es un gran día, ¿eh, cariño?" Le preguntó.

Bethy asintió, sonriendo un poco. "¡Mami dice que es una escuela para niños grandes!"

"Lo es," concordó Esme con un gesto de su cabeza. "Estoy segura que les mostrarás lo lista y dulce que eres. ¿Y te vas a portar bien?"

"Sí, _Nanny_ ," susurró Bethy, mirándome a mí y a Bella.

"Muy bien, es hora de irnos," dijo Bella, dándole un beso a Sammy antes de entregárselo a su abuela.

Bethy estuvo callada mientras la subimos a ella y todos sus útiles a la SUV Volvo. Se quedó callada hasta que entramos al estacionamiento de la escuela. Me di la vuelta para mirarla, viendo que su pequeña frente estaba fruncida y sus dientes estaban mordiendo su labio inferior, igual que Bella cuando estaba molesta.

Salí del coche, abriendo la puerta y la bajé al asfalto, arrodillándome frente a ella. "Pequeña dulzura, ¿qué te tiene tan asustada? La escuela nunca te molestó antes," le dije con voz baja, metiendo un cabello que ya estaba suelto detrás de su oreja y levantando la vista hacia Bella cuando se arrodilló junto a nosotros.

"Haley dijo," empezó a decir Bethy, bufando y frunciendo el ceño. "H-Haley d-dijo q-que l-los n-niños g-grandes i-iban a b-burlarse d-de m-mí. D-De m-mi f-forma d-de ha-hablar…"

Miré a Bella, porque no sabía quién demonios era esta Haley.

"La asistente de la señora Cope," me susurró, pero podía ver las lágrimas formándose en los ojos de Bella al escuchar la dolorosa admisión de nuestra hija. "Niña bonita, ¿te dijo eso a ti?"

"N-No, y-yo l-la e-escuché…"

Tomé una respiración profunda, poniendo a mi pequeña entre mis brazos cuando nos pusimos de pie. "Bethy, mírame," le dije, levantando su barbilla para que su verde mirada encontrara la mía. "No voy a mentirte, cariño. Puede que intenten burlarse de tu tartamudeo, ¿pero sabes qué puedes hacer?"

Sacudió su cabeza, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

"Los ignoras," le dije. "¿Conoces esa sensación que tienes cuando piensas que vas a tartamudear? ¿Como que las palabras no van a salir como tú quieres?" Le pregunté, y asintió otra vez. "Entonces no dices nada. Solo esperas. Te relajas, y las palabras vendrán. Lo sabes, chica lista. Ya lo hemos hablando."

Habíamos hablado de ello. Mucho. Era más fácil lidiar con el tartamudeo de Bethy que con el mío, porque solo tartamudeaba cuando estaba nerviosa o pensaba que estaba en problemas. Cuando tenía su edad, cada palabra había sido una total y puta tortura. Habíamos trabajado juntos en ello, y creía que era algo en lo que ella ya raras veces pensaba. Había una parte de mí que quería encontrar a esa Haley y decirle que debería mantener su puta boca cerrada.

"Y solo hablas así cuando estás nerviosa, Bethy," le recordó Bella. "Te prometo que te divertirás hoy. Vas a estar con Abby, porque tía Sarah y yo nos aseguramos de que quedaran juntas."

"¿Sí?" Mi pequeña preguntó, sus ojos iluminándose un poco.

"Sí," Bella y yo le dijimos asintiendo.

"Estoy segura que Abby está igual de asustada, cariño," Bella le dijo con voz tranquilizadora, besando su frente. "Y te agradó la señorita Gardner cuando la conociste el otro día."

Bethy asintió una vez más, mirando alrededor cuando llamaron su nombre. Tuve que sonreír, porque se veía tan confundida… emocionada, nerviosa, con una curiosidad adorable—todo lo que había heredado de su madre. Vi con asombro como una pequeña barbilla desafiante sobresalía con determinación, y me recordó tanto a Bella aquella primera vez que la alejé de Miller, que hizo que mi corazón se acelerar en mi pecho. Bella había usado el mismo movimiento a fin de armarse de valor para la siguiente cosa que tenía que vencer.

"Cristo," dije entre mi aliento, abrazando a pequeña y enterrando mi rostro en su cabello con aroma a manzana. "Te amo tanto, pequeña dulzura. Vas a estar simplemente… perfecta. ¿Está bien?"

"¿Lo pometes, papi?"

"Oh, cariño… no puedes hacerlo mal," me reí entre dientes, conteniendo las lágrimas tan solo al ver lo mucho que había crecido. Nadie podía sacudirme tanto como mi esposa y mis hijos.

"Ven aquí," dijo Bella con un suspiro, tomando a Bethy de mis brazos. "Sabes que puedes con esto, mi niña hermosa. Vas a ir a demostrarle lo asombrosas que son las chicas Cullen."

Me eché a reír mientras Bella ponía a Bethy de nuevo de pie. "Ahora… ¿deberíamos entrar?" Le pregunté, y asintió, por lo que saqué la mochila, la lonchera y los útiles del asiento trasero. Me puse de cuclillas frente a ella una vez más. "Y si alguien es lo bastante tonto como para meterse contigo, cariño… entonces les dices lo que soy, quién eres tú, y que los veré después de la escuela. ¿Entendido, pequeña dulzura?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa de suficiencia y una ceja levantada—y había una puta parte de mí que tampoco estaba bromeando sobre esa mierda.

Bethy soltó una risita, sonriéndome, y luego asintió. "Entendido, papi."

No pasaron más de sesenta segundos antes de que mi pequeña estuviera preparada para quedarse en la escuela—solo con ver a algunas de sus amigas de la guardería de la señora Cope, la presencia de Abby y la dulce sonrisa de su maestra. Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras, junto con otros padres nerviosos, dejábamos el salón, porque mi chica lista estaría genial en la escuela.

Pero fue con una esposa con los ojos llorosos con la que tuve que lidiar una vez que regresamos al coche. La puse entre mis brazos frente a la puerta del lado del pasajero.

"Ha crecido tanto, Edward," Bella sollozó y se rio al mismo tiempo, porque parecía tonto, pero el tiempo había volado con nuestra hija mayor.

"Lo sé," dije con un suspiro, dejando besos desde su mejilla hasta su oído. "Aunque se parece tanto a ti," dije riéndome entre dientes. "Va a manejar la escuela para cuando termine el día."

Bella soltó una risita, sofocándola en mi cuello. "Probablemente," estuvo de acuerdo, toda mocosita, adorable y necesitada.

"Vamos, dulzura," le dije, abriéndole la puerta del coche. "Por mucho que desee pasar todo el día aquí para asegurarme de que esté bien, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer antes de volver por ella."

"Sí, y una de ellas es cazar a Haley," gruñó, su ceño frunciéndose.

Me reí entre dientes, tomando su rostro de apariencia enfadada entre mis manos. "Olvídate de eso, bebé. Me alegra que lo haya escuchado de esa forma. Me facilitó el hablar con ella sobre eso, porque sabía que era lo que la estaba molestando. Demonios, me molestó toda la vida."

"¿Sí?" Me preguntó, viéndose esperanzada. "Porque haré desaparecer al niño que la haga sentir mal."

Me eché a reír, pensando lo mismo, pero sacudí mi cabeza. "Deja a los niños en paz, amor. Y sí, quería hablar con ella sobre eso de todas formas, así que todo salió bien. ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien," dijo Bella con un suspiro, al fin soltando su fuerte agarre en mi camiseta. "De vuelta al trabajo, supongo."

"Sí, señora," canturreé, plantando un beso en sus labios. Tomé su labio superior e inferior, solo para tentar su boca con mi lengua. "Te amo. Y joder, hicimos un excelente trabajo con ella, Bella…"

Bella sonrió, tocando mi rostro. "Sí… sí, lo hicimos."

 **~oOo~**

"Solo muéstrame, Alice," suspiré con frustración. "Las computadoras y esa mierda no son lo mío, pero no soy un puñetero bobo."

Alice sonrió, porque Bella se estaba partiendo de la puta risa detrás de nosotros en la mesa de conferencias. Sonreí con suficiencia, rodando los ojos, y agarré la silla de Alice rodándola con tanta fuerza que casi se sale por completo del cuarto de computadoras.

"Idiota," dijo riéndose, regresando empujándose con la puta de sus dedos, solo para darme un jodido puñetazo en el brazo, lo que no dolió ni un poco viniendo de la pequeña duendecillo. "Bien. Ya sabes que no conseguí nada de esa nota que dejó el acosador, ¿cierto? La huella parcial no fue suficiente para encontrar algo."

"Cierto," la apremié, haciendo un ademán con mi mano para que continuara.

"Y el laboratorio del FBI no consiguió ni una mierda de la flor, salvo que había sido quemada con uno de esos encendedores de gas butano. Rastros del acelerador fueron encontrados en uno de los pétalos que no quedaron tan quemados. Es un combustible común, sobre todo en el…"

"Negocio de los restaurantes," le respondí. "Usan esos sopletes para postres, para dorar la parte de arriba. Ya sabes… como el flan… o el pie de merengue de limón."

"¡Sí! ¡Exactamente!" Dijo sonriente, alborotando mi cabello y sonriendo. "Lo que hice también fue examinar muy bien el papel de esa nota. Y es una mierda costosa… tipo pergamino, de alta calidad, algo muy bonito. Es casi como cartulina. El pegamento… De acuerdo al laboratorio, es algo muy común, pero de la clase que por lo general se vende al mayoreo para negocios grandes."

No era estúpido, porque en seguida entendí lo que me estaba diciendo. "Este tipo tiene dinero. Solo el papel me dice eso. De modo que tu teoría de que la riqueza de Kyra es parte de su atracción está descartada."

"Tal vez," me dijo, encogiendo un hombro. "Pero al menos nos da herramientas para sintetizar. Rastreé el papel a una empresa en América del Sur. Envían a todas partes del mundo, pero principalmente abastecen con grandes cantidades a las compañías de tarjetas de felicitación."

"Bien," le dije, alargando la palabra. "¿Cómo apunta eso hacia Kyra?"

"La división de _Solstice Music_ que reside en California está en el mismo edificio que Tarjetas de Felicitaciones _All-Ocaasion_ ," Bella habló desde la mesa de conferencias.

Alice apuntó un dedo hacia ella, dándome una sonrisa engreída. "¡Eso!" Se rio entre dientes.

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, y me incliné para ver en la computadora. Alice había accedido a una lista de personas que trabajaban en ese edificio. Era una lista jodidamente larga.

"Así que todo lo que tengo que hacer es reducir esta lista a las personas que coincidan con el perfil que estamos tratando de construir," dijo Alice, como si fuera una puta tarea fácil.

Mirando la lista, estaba escéptico, porque era un edificio de treinta y tantos pisos con varias compañías, sin mencionar los que parecían ser muchos nombres, que para investigarlos todos sería necesaria una semana.

"Entonces, elimina a las mujeres," dijo Bella, girándose en su silla, "porque es un hombre el que la está amenazando. Estoy segura de eso, porque las mujeres no dicen 'te mostraré lo que me provocas.'"

"Quita a cualquiera mayor de digamos… cincuenta años," añadió Rose, cuando vino a apoyarse en el marco de la puerta, "porque incluso Wes dijo que este tipo tendría de veinticinco a cuarenta y cinco años. Algo sobre la estructura de la nota y algún tipo de control que él tiene sobre su obsesión."

"Deshazte de cualquiera que haya sido contratado digamos en… las últimas dos semanas, porque Kyra ha estado aquí," musitó Kurt, también apoyándose en la puerta. "Y quita a cualquiera que no tenga pasaporte…"

Todos lo miramos, porque esa era una adición muy inesperada a la lista.

Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, pero señaló hacia el tablero de anuncios, dónde estaba pegado un mapa del mundo. Cada lugar en el que Kyra había recibido una flor estaba marcado por una tachuela. "Vean, ella recibió flores en Londres, París, y de nuevo en Hong Kong. Este tipo puede viajar al extranjero. Pasaporte," canturreó la última palabra, viéndose bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Este tipo tiene dinero," murmuré de nuevo para mí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Vi como los dedos de Alice volaban por el teclado y la lista se hizo más y más pequeña, pero no lo suficiente.

"O trabaja con ella," añadió Rose, levantando una ceja. "¿A quién _no hemos_ conocido?"

"A los técnicos del estudio de L.A," respondió Bella, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras veía a Alice trabajar. "La gente de los _sets_ de películas, las sesiones de fotos… joder, los bármanes de los clubs. Mierda, todavía podría ser cualquiera."

"No," dijo Makenna, entrando en la habitación para unirse a nosotros. "No… se nos está pasando algo. Estamos pasándolo por alto, o pensándolo demasiado."

"Eso todavía nos deja… cerca de doscientos nombres," dijo Alice con un suspiro de frustración, volviéndose para mirarnos y darnos un vistazo de la lista.

"Quiero esa lista… con fotos," ordenó Mack, regresando rápidamente a su computadora. "He visto cada puñetero segundo de los videos de seguridad de cuando Kyra recibió las flores—el hotel en L.A, del teatro en dónde hizo un concierto, e incluso del pequeño _set_ de rodaje del estudio de cine. Necesito malditos rostros qué buscar."

"Jesús, Mack, eso te tomará siglos," le dije, y a pesar de que Makenna no solo podía recordar rostros sino también dibujarlos con la calidad de un retrato perfecto, lo que estaba planeando hacer le llevaría una eternidad.

Bella puso una mano en su hombro para detenerla por el momento. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Alice, diciendo, "De esa lista… ¿quién tiene un expediente criminal? Y hablo también de delitos menores y casos desestimados."

"Eso puede llevarse un rato," murmuró Alice, sus dedos volando por las teclas. "En ocasiones, los casos desestimados están sellados."

"Este caso es un dolor en el trasero," dijo Rose con un bufido, sus ojos rodándose cuando todos nos reímos. "No, en serio. Lo es. Este tipo se quedó callado, justo cuando pensamos que se haría más vocal. Kyra… ella es… no puedo… ¡Qué arpía!"

Solté una carcajada, porque no pude evitarlo. Rose nunca se contenía, así que me preguntaba cuánto tiempo había estado acumulando eso.

"Rose," Bella la reprendió, pero su tono no fue autoritario, y no había nada que detuviera a Rose una vez que continuó.

"¡Dios, todo lo que hace es quejarse! Me refiero a que, es cierto… está mejorando, pero, ¡maldita sea! Mira a Edward como si fuera su próxima comida, coquetea, se hace la estúpida. Y no es para nada estúpida. Está ocultando algo. Se los digo… joder, les garantizo que tiene algún tipo de lista mental de las personas que ha encabronado." Rose cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza. "Tiene que entregarnos ese historial sexual… y pronto."

"No lo recuerda," dijo Bella con voz baja, arrugando su nariz. "Cassie lo ha intentado por nosotros. Una y otra vez. El problema se origina de sus borracheras y fiestas. Estaba demasiado embriagada para recordar." Los ojos de Bella se posaron en mí. "Y en lo que refiere a ti… es un problema de confort. La haces sentir a salvo. Demonios, no estoy muy segura que no se está ocultando de Raulson detrás de ti. Apostaría a que ha abusado verbalmente de ella desde que era una maldita niña."

"¡Demonios, no! Kyra quiere de nuevo un pedazo de eso," gruñó Mack, señalándome mientras fulminaba a Bella con la mirada.

"¡Oh por Dios, basta!" Gemí, apoyando mis codos sobre mis rodillas y metiendo los dedos a mi cabello. "¡No soy un _pedazo_ de nada!"

Bella soltó unas risitas, y no pude evitar sonreírle, porque me elevó una _sexy_ ceja.

"También está empeorando," mencionó suavemente Alice a mi lado, pero cuando la miré, hizo una mueca de disculpa. "Sí, la escuché esta mañana. Lo siento, Edward."

Gemí, rodando los ojos, pero estaba completamente agradecido que Alice, de hecho, había estado en la oficina justo antes que todos salieran hacia la sesión de grabación. Emmett había estado hablando tonterías sobre el último video musical de Kyra y la desnudez que contenía, lo que dio pie a que la cantante declarara que dormía desnuda—un comentario que hizo que las cejas del pobre Kurt se elevaran y todo su cuerpo se removiera incómodo en su silla. Me preguntó si recordaba esa mierda, a lo que rápidamente le dije que no, considerando que nunca había _dormido_ en realidad con ella, porque había tenido que dormir en las puñeteras barracas. Alice—que Dios bendiga su pequeño ser—había intervenido para darle a Kyra algunos correos electrónicos que había copiado, casi arrastrando físicamente a la mujer de mi presencia.

"Puede _ver_ todo lo que quiera," gruñó Bella, volviéndose a su computadora. "La primera vez que _toque_ … bueno, no estará en una portada de revista por algún tiempo. Solo pongámoslo así."

Toda la sala explotó en carcajadas, salvo por mí. No podía decidir si besar a mi chica hasta dejarla sin sentido, hasta que nos embriaguemos del otro, porque esa mierda era jodidamente _sexy_ , o gemir de terror, porque sabía a ciencia cierta que Bella decía completamente en serio esa amenaza. Afortunadamente, había podido evitar en su mayor parte a Kyra la última semana. Me había hablado, coqueteado, y abanicado sus pestañas, pero no me había tocado, ni esa única vez que la había llevado yo solo de regreso al estudio.

"Mierda, _no te ha_ tocado, ¿cierto?" Me susurró Kurt, viendo aterrorizado de mí a Bella, que estaba más concentrada en su computadora que en cualquier otra cosa.

"No," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza y sentándome otra vez en mi silla. "No lo ha hecho."

La habitación se dividió de nuevo, todo el mundo regresando a cualquier tarea en la que estuviesen trabajando. Me volví una vez más hacia los planos de la estación de televisión, porque esa era la cita del día siguiente con Kyra. Ya había hablado con el equipo de seguridad del edificio, les expliqué la situación, y solicité que el edificio tenía que estar fuertemente asegurado.

Para cuando el equipo llamó y dijo que venían de regreso del estudio de grabación, era la hora de ir por Bethy a la escuela. Me levanté de mi silla, caminando hacia Bella, y dejé en un beso en la cima de su cabeza.

"Vamos por nuestra niña, dulzura," le susurré en su oído.

Una dulce sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de mi esposa, y se giró en su silla para mirarme. "¿Quieres apostar a que va a parlotear todo el camino de vuelta a casa?"

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Te digo… ya ha de estar manejando el lugar."

Bella se rio entre dientes, mirando a Rose. "¿Necesitas que pasemos por Caleb con la señora Cope?"

"Nop, Esme va a hacerlo. Algo sobre llevar a sus dos chicos al parque," dijo Rose con una sonrisa. "Pero antes de que te vayas… la agenda cambió." Levantó una hoja de papel, solo para ponerla sobre el escritorio para que Bella pudiera estudiarla. "Estamos esperando a la gente del estudio, pero vamos a añadir la realización del video tan pronto como recibamos la información. Siguiente, mañana es el _spot_ de televisión. Mickey, Alec y Gator van a acompañarlos a ustedes dos en esa. Luego, está el concierto… ¿Asumo que todos vamos a ir?" Preguntó, mirando de mí a Bella.

"En lo que respecta a seguridad, necesito a todo el equipo, incluyendo a papá," le dije asintiendo. "Alec, Mickey, Em, Jazz, y Kurt."

"Voy a estar con Edward," Bella le dijo a Rose, todavía examinando la agenda. "Esa noche te necesito a ti, Alice y Mack en la oficina." Se volvió para mirarme. "¿Todavía planeas llegar volando?"

"Sí. Creo que sería más fácil. Creo que si te tengo a ti, Alec, y mi papá con ella, dejando a todos los demás en sus puestos, podemos llevarla, dejar que haga lo suyo, y luego sacarla. Sin riesgo."

"Muy bien, entonces el concierto está listo," concordó Bella, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Rose. "¿Qué más?"

"Tu cumpleaños," dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa cursi. "Están libres. Los dos. Tienen un toque de queda, pero al menos pueden ir a alguna parte, hacer algo, sin niños, irritantes cantantes, y el resto de nosotros molestando sus traseros."

Me reí entre dientes, besando un costado de la cabeza de Bella. "Joder, sí. Vamos a salir. Sin discusiones, dulzura."

Bella soltó una risita, apoyándose en mí. "No me atrevería…" Le agradeció a Rose, y luego se volvió hacía mí, agarrando mi mano y tirando de mí hacia la puerta. "Vamos. Quiero a mi niña."

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

La escuela estaba concurrida cuando nos detuvimos y estacionamos la SUV. Tenía el presentimiento de que sería así, porque era el primer día. Había estado nerviosa todo el maldito día. Mi Bethy ya no era un bebé, y eso casi me _mataba_.

También había otra parte de mí que esperaba que le hubiésemos dado a nuestra niña la suficiente munición para manejarse en la vida. La conversación increíblemente adorable con su papi esta mañana con relación a su tartamudeo por poco me hace envolverla y llevármela de nuevo a casa, porque sabía lo que Edward había sufrido cuando era niño. Y a pesar de lo mucho que amo que se escuche como él, sabía que la realidad era que los niños pueden ser crueles. Joder, realmente crueles. Y con Bethy, podía ser una espada de dos filos. Podía causarle una terrible tristeza, o se cabrearía, igualita a su padre.

Edward la había tranquilizado lo mejor que pudo, recordándole todo lo que habían trabajado con la terapeuta del habla. Mi esposo había luchado por vencer casi por completo su tartamudeo y podía trabajar en casa con Bethy, aunque él lo hacía parecer un juego. Él solo tartamudeaba conmigo, y algunas veces con los niños, pero recordé como había sido cuando lo conocí hace tanto tiempo.

Cada palabra que decía implicaba esfuerzo… mucho esfuerzo. Hasta que se sintió relajado y cómodo. Y eso era lo que trataba de hacerle entender a Bethy.

Pero la realidad era que esperábamos que al menos un niño lo notara, y es por eso que Edward le dijo a Bethy que le dijera a quien sea que la molestara, _qué era él_. Y mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la escuela, me di cuenta que se había vestido de esa forma a propósito, específicamente para hoy. A Bethy le encantaba decirles a los niños que su papi era un soldado y guardaespaldas. Era la descripción más fácil de comprender para ella. Así que, Edward, sin tener que ir a ninguna parte—además de estar a la entera disposición de su hija—se vistió de acuerdo a la ocasión. Y maldita sea, se veía muy bien.

Usando unos pantalones cargo con camuflaje de desierto metidos en botas color canela, una camiseta color caqui, y su gorra negra hacia atrás, mi esposo se veía enorme. Por qué los pantalones de desierto lo hacían lucir así de alto, no tenía idea, pero así era. Con hombros anchos, botas pisando con fuerza, y un musculoso pecho que se estrechaba en su cintura. Provocaba que cabezas se volvieran y niñitos se detuvieran y lo miraran, y él no les prestaba ninguna atención.

Riendo en silencio cuando me di cuenta que se había vestido así para que los niños lo recordaran, extendí mi mano entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Y de pronto, sentí verdadera lástima por el primer chico que alguna vez tuviera el valor de salir con Bethy. Joder, verdadera lástima.

A medida que nos acercábamos a los salones del jardín de niños, podía ver a todos los pequeños esperando afuera a lo largo de la pared, con sus mochilas y loncheras alineadas con ellos en la acera. Abby y Bethy estaban juntas, como siempre, y un niñito pelirrojo estaba parado frente a ellas.

"Vete, Todd," Abby bufó bajito, rodando los ojos.

"No, dilo de nuevo, Bethy," se rio Todd.

"Dije que mi p-papi es un s-soldado," gruñó Bethy, su pequeña mano cerrándose en un puño, y no estaba segura de lo cerca que estaba a noquear al niño frente a ella. Podía ver que Bethy estaba esforzándose mucho por mantener su tartamudeo al mínimo, pero con algunas palabras era simplemente imposible.

"¿Y-Y?" El niño se burló.

"Ah, mierda," dijo Edward con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero una sonrisa perversa como el pecado subió lentamente a su rostro al mismo tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo.

Bethy lo alcanzó a ver, sus ojos iluminándose, como los de Abby, pero él puso rápidamente su dedo en sus labios para decirles a las niñas que mantuvieran en secreto su presencia mientras caminaba sigilosamente hacia ellos.

"Suenas como un CD rayado," se rio Todd, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su estómago mientras se partía de la risa.

Edward se paró detrás del chico—y me refiero a, justo detrás de él—fulminando con la mirada al pobre niño desprevenido. Y podría haber jurado que el hombre creció en tamaño. Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras miraba furioso a Todd.

"T-Tú p-papi no está aquí," Todd continuó burlándose, pero se congeló como un venado frente a las luces de un coche cuando una voz profunda y directa le ladró justo detrás de él.

"Sí, aquí está," dijo Edward con firmeza, conteniendo su sonrisa cuando Todd se estrelló contra sus piernas, solo para tambalearse unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. La ceja de mi esposo se disparó hacia arriba de forma amenazadora al mirar al chico maliciosamente. "¿Sabes? Para ser alguien con tantas pecas y sin dientes delanteros, en realidad no tienes cara para burlarte de alguien más."

Quería partirme de la risa mientras veía al niño mirar al soldado frente a él. Brillante ojos azules recorrieron desde las botas subiendo hasta el rostro encabronado esperando una respuesta.

"Eres Todd, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Edward, y el niño solo pudo asentir con la boca abierta. "Bueno, Todd, tal vez deberías encontrar otro lugar para esperar a tus padres, ¿eh?"

Pero Todd se fue por otro lado. Lo venció su curiosidad.

"¿Eres un soldado de verdad?" Susurró, todavía mirando a Edward como si fuera un muñeco G.I. Joe que hablaba y caminaba.

"Lo era," le dijo Edward asintiendo, su voz aún tranquila, fría, y calculada. "Ahora soy algo diferente."

"¿Disparaste armas? ¿Condujiste tanques? ¿Atrapaste a terroristas?" Todd soltó rápidamente, y tuve que ocultar mi sonrisa detrás de mi mano, porque Edward no estaba muy preparado para la interrogación.

"Sí. No, eran helicópteros. Y sí."

"¡Hola, papi!" Bethy dijo emocionada, pasando junto a Todd para llegar a su padre.

"Hola, tío Edward," dijo Abby con una risita, dándole a Todd una mirada severa. "¡Tía Bella!" Canturreó, corriendo para darme un abrazo.

"Hola, Abs…" Dije con una risita, pensando en que la hermosa niñita había crecido en el último año o algo así. No era tan tímida como solía ser, aunque era la más callada de las dos niñas.

Bethy se giró hacia Todd antes de llegar con Edward. "Vete."

Edward sonrió con suficiencia, arrodillándose para que las niñas pudieran correr hacia él. "Haría lo que ella dice, niño. Le enseñé todo lo que sé," mintió, solo para asustar al pobre chico, haciendo que se echara a correr.

"Edward," lo reprendí con una risita, rodando los ojos, pero probablemente amándolo más que nunca en ese momento.

"¡Mami!" Dijo Bethy entusiasmada, plantando un enorme beso en la mejilla de su papi antes de correr hacia mí.

"Niña hermosa," dije con un suspiro, cargándola y besando sus adorables labios fruncidos. "¿Cómo estuvo el primer día?"

Las dos niñas comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Entendí algo sobre recreo, la hora del refrigerio, leer historias, siestas, niños diferentes, e incluso algo sobre un proyecto de arte, pero su emocionado parloteo continuó hasta que Sarah llegó para recoger a Abby. Continuó durante todo el camino hacia el estacionamiento, y apenas pudimos separarlas para meterlas en nuestros coches.

"Y a los de primer grado les dieron escritorios," continuó Bethy una vez que estuvimos dentro del Volvo, causando que Edward se riera entre dientes y me diera una mirada significativa, porque sabíamos que estaría así de camino a casa. "Pero a nosotros no," dijo, sonando decepcionada. "Tenemos grandes mesas redondas, y Abby se senta conmilo."

"Escritorios, ¿eh?" Verificó Edward, pero podía ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza. No había tenido un nuevo proyecto desde la cama con ruedas de Sammy. Se volvió hacia mí. "¿Podría caber uno en su habitación?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No muy grande. Y creo que Alice está trabajando en algún tipo de computadora para ella. Aunque vas a tener que tomar las medidas."

Por supuesto, Bethy no escuchó nada de eso, porque todavía seguía tratando de contarnos cada segundo de su primer día. De hecho, Edward no parecía querer que terminara, así que se detuvo en el centro.

"Mis chicas necesitan un helado," dijo, dándome una sonrisa dulce como la miel. "Creo que el haber sobrevivido al primer día de jardín de niños merece un helado de fresa."

"¡Viva!" Bethy gritó, permitiendo que él la sacara del asiento trasero.

Aunque no la puso en el suelo. La mantuvo en sus brazos todo el camino hacia la heladería de la señorita Gladys, durante el proceso para ordenar, y la puso en su regazo cuando nos dirigimos a la banca del parque al otro lado de la calle. Edward estaba presumiendo a sus chicas como tenía la costumbre de hacer. Pero también estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta muy importante.

"¿Todd se burló todo el día de ti?" Le preguntó, tomando el cono de ella y lamiéndolo para evitar que goteara en él.

"No," le dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Él está en primer grado. Me escuchó en el pato de juegos después de la escuela."

Edward asintió, pero hizo otra pregunta. "¿Cómo estuvo tu tartamudeo?"

"Bien," respondió encogiéndose de hombros, su atención puesta en su golosina más que en su rostro mientras él envolvía un mechón de su cabello alrededor de su dedo con gentileza. "Lo hice una vez en clase cuando le respondí a la señorita Gardner. Y una vez afuera." Sus ojos encontraron los de él. "Hay un niño en clase que también lo hace. Colin. Él es agradable."

Edward sonrió y asintió despacio. "Bien, pequeña dulzura. Es bueno que no seas la única. Nadie es perfecto, cariño. Ya te lo había dicho antes."

"Colin estaba nervioso, pero se sentó con Abby y conmilo," le dijo, y pude darme cuenta que hizo lo que Bethy siempre hace. Había protegido al pequeño niño, a pesar—o por— el hecho de que tenían el mismo problema.

Y eso pareció calmar a Edward en seguida. Si nadie en su clase se metía con ella y no estaba molesta, entonces todo estaba bien el mundo de papi.

En algún momento, subió a mi regazo, contándome todo sobre su salón y trabajo y cómo pensó que la señorita Gardner era una buena maestra, pero no tan buena como la señora Cope. Mientras hablaba, vi cómo el bebé que había tenido se desvaneció poco a poco. Ahora era una niña grande. Y eso me hizo tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besar su frente.

Se había convertido en una increíble fusión de Edward y mía. Era extrovertida, comprensiva con otros, y muy curiosa—como yo. También era decidida, fuerte, y solo un poco insegura— muy parecida a Edward. Sus grandes ojos verdes eran del mismo tono que los de él, pero los suyos estaban luminosos y brillando con picardía mientras sostenía su cono para que su papá lo lamiera.

Labios cálidos se pegaron a mi sien, y luego a la de Bethy cuando le daba a su papá lo que no se pudo comer de su helado, el que arrojó completo a su boca solo para escuchar su risita.

"Las amo tanto a las dos. ¿Lo sabían?" Nos preguntó, sonriendo cuando nos burlamos de él.

"¡Sí!" Las dos le canturreamos en respuesta, provocando que soltara una carcajada.

"Bien," nos gruñó dramáticamente en respuesta, poniéndose de pie y tirando nuestra basura. "Vamos a casa." Se volvió hacia su hija. "¿Qué vamos a cenar, Bethy? Tú escoges."

Ni siquiera lo tuvo que pensar. La respuesta vino al instante. "¡Perros con chiwi!"

Edward sonrió, y besé su mejilla cuando me puse de pie con Bethy en mis brazos, porque se veía tan jodidamente feliz en ese momento.

"Perros con Chili, será. A Sammy le encantará," se rio entre dientes, rodeándonos con su brazo y conduciéndonos de vuelta al coche.

 **~oOo~**

"Edward, es bueno verte de nuevo," un hombre mayor bastante despeinado con uniforme de seguridad dijo entusiasmado, estrechando la mano de mi esposo.

"Ronald," lo saludó Edward, deslizando su penetrante mirada alrededor de la entrada trasera de la estación de televisión. "¿Están listos para ella?"

"Tenemos listo un camerino para ella hasta que sea hora de que salga," respondió Ronald, sus ojos desviándose de Edward hacia mí, Mickey, Alec, y Gator. Al fin posándose en Carlisle y Kyra cuando salían de la SUV.

Cassie todavía estaba en el coche, porque había estado discutiendo todo la mañana con el productor del video que Kyra tenía que hacer.

"Le digo que si no tengo en mi poder al final del día un lista completa de los empleados, un horario establecido de lo que vamos a hacer y dónde va a ser filmado, ese video no se va a realizar. Carlisle Cullen dice que lo filmaremos en vivo en el escenario y usaremos eso en su lugar. ¿Está bien?" Espetó en el teléfono mientras seguía sentada en el asiento trasero.

Mickey y yo nos reímos entre dientes, porque a pesar de la personalidad callada de Cassie, era de armas tomar al hacer su trabajo. Nos agradaba. Mucho. Probaba su valía una y otra vez, haciendo lo malditamente posible por controlar a Kyra, sacándole información, y transmitiéndonos todo. Quería que su jefa, su mejor amiga, estuviese a salvo, y estaba dispuesta a trabajar con nosotros para lograrlo. La pobrecita estaba tan acostumbrada a la diva mimada que era la única que podría intervenir y ser un muro de información. Dependíamos mucho de ella.

Mickey se apoyó en el coche, susurrando, "Deja que Rose los llame. Eso les encenderá un fuego en el trasero."

Cassie sonrió y asintió fervientemente, terminando al fin la llamada con, "Olvídelo. Solo haré que mi jefe de seguridad lo llame esta tarde para revisar su progreso."

" _Bellissima_ ," canturreó Alec, dándome su dulce sonrisa cuando me volví hacia él. Me tendió su mano, y estaba llena de auriculares. "Alice pidió que todos tomaran uno, incluyendo a Cassie."

"Oh, entendido," le dije, agarrándolos. Le di uno a Mickey, y luego me giré hacia Cassie. "¿Alguna vez has usado uno?"

"No," admitió, luciendo un poco nerviosa.

"Está bien, bueno, se amoldan como un Bluetooth en tu oído, y funcionan más o menos igual. Vas a poder oír todo lo que decimos, pero para que nosotros podamos escucharte, solo toca aquí," le indiqué, ayudándola a entender cómo funcionaba. "La diferencia es que esto es radio. Estamos conectados a la oficina con Rose, Mack y Alice. ¿Entendiste?"

"Sí, sí," dijo emocionada con una sonrisa y asintiendo, metiéndolo a su oído, al mismo tiempo que las dos volvimos nuestra atención hacia Edward.

"Gente, él es Ronald. Es el jefe de seguridad de la estación de televisión. Va a trabajar con nosotros por el siguiente par de horas mientras estemos aquí." Se volvió hacia Ronald, dándole el nombre de todos. "Alec y yo estaremos en la parte de atrás de la audiencia colocados frente a esas dos entradas principales. Bella y Mickey estarán a cada lado del escenario, y Cassie estará con ellas. Gator va estar en la entrada principal del edificio, mientras mi padre monitorea el escenario. ¿Entendido?"

"Por supuesto, señor," dijo Ronald con una sonrisa. "Vamos a llevar a la señorita Bailey al camerino."

Caminar por detrás del escenario de una estación de televisión fue interesante. Eran cables interminables, gente bulliciosa, cámaras moviéndose, parloteo sin sentido, y pasillos sinuosos. Pasamos por un _set_ de noticias, por el de un programa de cocina, y por fin terminamos en el del programa de entrevistas matutino, dónde Kyra daría una entrevista.

"Tomaré este lado," murmuró Mickey, "y Cassie se quedará conmigo."

Asentí, echando un vistazo a través del escenario al lado contrario. Estaba oscuro, pero tendría una mejor vista de la entrevista y el área cerca del escenario. Miré hacia las sillas vacías donde estaría la audiencia, notando que también podría ver bien desde aquí las posiciones de Edward y Alec.

"Vamos a hablar de la estancia de Kyra en Seattle, su próximo álbum, y algo de su historia," una mujer con unos audífonos enormes y un sujetapapeles le barboteó a Cassie. "Toda la entrevista durará probablemente unos quince minutos."

Cassie revisó las preguntas, asintió, y luego me las entregó. Parecía ser mierdas normales—qué le parecía el noroeste del Pacífico, qué dirección iba a tomar su nuevo álbum, y algunas preguntas personales. Asentí, regresándoselo a Cassie y encaminándome a través del laberinto para encontrar los camerinos.

Pero en lugar de eso, encontré a Kyra haciendo de las suyas.

"¿No vas a revisar el camerino conmigo, Edward?" Ronroneó, acercándose a él.

Él se echó hacia atrás, casi como si ella oliera mal, y negué. Había estado empujando sus límites con él y conmigo en los últimos días. Pensaba que se estaba saliendo con la suya con lo que Cassie traba de pasar por coqueteo inofensivo, pero yo lo había empezado a ver por lo que realmente era. Quería lo que Emmett llamaría "devolvérsela." Edward la había rechazado repetidamente desde el fin de su tiempo en Afganistán hasta hoy, aún más. Lo deseaba _porque_ le dijo que no. Hasta habría apostado que si él hubiese cedido en algún momento, ella lo hubiese botado como si nada, porque habría logrado lo que quería. Clausura. Su rechazo la había encabronado. Y joder, era lo bastante obstinada como para seguir intentándolo. Supongo que pensó que eventualmente, Edward se daría por vencido. No iba a suceder.

"Yo me encargo," ladré, sacando mi arma de mi funda al hombro, haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran, y clavando la mirada en Kyra mientras revisaba la cámara, sacando el cargador y metiéndolo de nuevo—todo en su maldita cara. "Vamos, Kyra," le ordené, sin tiempo siquiera ni paciencia para mirar a otro lado que no fuera su expresión asustada. Azoté la puerta del camerino al abrirla, echando un breve vistazo, y volviéndome de nuevo hacia ella. "Despejado," dije con desdén, cerrando la puerta y recargándome en ella. "Ahora… viste tu jodido trasero."

La risa maniática de Mickey llegó a mi oído por el auricular. "No la mates aquí, Bellsy. Hay demasiados testigos."

"Y tampoco tomes fotos de ella desnuda, _Bellissima_. Porque ya sabes que Alice publicará esa mierda en internet," dijo Alec riéndose.

"No. Me. Tientes," murmuré en respuesta mientras Kyra, nerviosa, comenzaba a prepararse.

Esa declaración provocó la risa de todos por la radio, incluyendo a mis chicas en la oficina.

"No lo hubiera hecho, dulzura," dijo Edward.

"Lo sé," dije con un suspiro, rodando los ojos. No dejaba en paz al pobrecito. En absoluto.

Para cuando estuvo vestida, la estación envió a la gente de peinado y maquillaje, y el director del programa la llamó, Krya estaba más calmada. Se estaba preparando mentalmente para esta entrevista. Y podía imaginar por algunas de sus anteriores comentarios que no estaba particularmente interesada en esta parte de su carrera. Desmerecía su verdadera vocación y talento—cantar y actuar—tener que detenerse, ser de cierta forma en la pantalla para que otros la vieran, y promoverse.

Justo antes de que dejara el vestidor, finalmente tuve que darle una advertencia. "Sé lo que estás haciendo," le dije en voz baja con una mueca de desdén, agarrándola por el brazo. "No funcionará. Déjalo de una puta vez en paz, o te verás dentro de un puto mundo lleno de dolor. ¿Me entendiste?" Sus ojos se ampliaron, pero continué. "Eres una tonta si crees que él no me cuenta cada patético intento. Y eres aún más tonta al intentarlo aquí," le dije, dando golpecitos con mi dedo en mi oído, porque no se había dado cuenta que podía escucharla por el auricular de Edward. "Pero lo que te hace la más tonta de todas es pensar que puedes apartarlo de su _familia_. Él siguió con su vida; tú también deberías hacerlo."

Dicho eso, abrí la puerta para encontrar a Carlisle allí de pie, su rostro inexpresivo cuando empujé a una callada y asustada Kyra hacia él.

"Está lista," dije con brusquedad, alejándome de ellos para tomar mi posición a un lado del escenario.

Todos sabían que no era sabio bromear conmigo a estas alturas, así que la radio estaba en silencio, salvo por algunas instrucciones de Alec a Mickey en murmullos. Ni siquiera las chicas dijeron algo. Sabían que había _tratado_ de ignorar las acciones de Kyra una y otra vez, debido a su alarmante situación, pero una esposa solo podía soportar una cantidad limitada de coqueteo hacia su esposo. Ellas sabían que si había llegado al punto de confrontarla, estaba a cinco segundos de romperle los dientes a la hermosa mujer.

El anfitrión introdujo a Kyra, que fue recibida por fuertes gritos de alegría de la audiencia. La entrevista comenzó prácticamente como cualquier otra entrevista que había visto de una persona famosa. A Kyra se le preguntó qué le parecía Seattle, y ella dijo que el clima era diferente al de L.A, pero que se estaba acostumbrando. Le preguntó sobre próximas presentaciones, el nuevo álbum, y que podrían esperar los _fans_ para el futuro. Todo fue respondido con gracia por la cantante, porque parecía estar bastante orgullosa de su nuevo trabajo.

Pero fue cuando la entrevistadora—una pretenciosa aspirante a periodista—hizo una pausa y le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia que empecé a preocuparme.

"Ahora Kyra," la mujer dijo dramáticamente, "por qué no nos cuentas de este nuevo hombre con el que se te ha visto por la ciudad."

Gemí, porque arriba en la enorme pantalla estaba una foto de Edward y Kyra de la primera sesión de grabación. Lo mostraba guiándola a la SUV al salir por la parte trasera de la panadería.

"Joder," siseé, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Cassie, ¿sabías sobre esto?" Murmuré bajito, y desde el otro lado del escenario, una sorprendida Cassie negó despacio, sus ojos amplios, porque otra foto apareció en la pantalla.

"Oh, demonios," jadeó Mickey mientras yo observaba la foto.

Era difícil de distinguir el fondo por lo borroso, pero el frente de la foto estaba perfectamente claro. Edward y Kyra estaban abrazados, con una pícara sonrisa _sexy_ en los rasgos de mi esposo mientras una risueña Kyra acariciaba su pecho desnudo. Kyra tenía un brazo alrededor de su cuello, las manos de él plantadas en su cintura. La ropa, el entorno y la luz, todo estaba borroso, pero sus cuerpos de las caderas hacia arriba claros como el cristal. En ese momento _pensaron_ que estaban solos.

De lo que la audiencia no se daba cuenta, lo que la entrevistadora no sabía, era que yo conocía _cada puto centímetro_ de ese hombre en la foto, y podía darme cuenta que había algo que no estaba bien en ella.

"Me tienes que estar jodiendo," dije furiosa, apartándome de mi lugar junto al escenario, y unos cuantos tramoyistas me dieron una mirada de soslayo.

"Bella, yo no…" Edward comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato por Alice.

"¡Esperen, esperen, esperen!" Ordenó en nuestros oídos. "Jodieron con esa foto."

"Sé que lo hicieron," gruñí con los dientes apretados. "Esa fecha no puede ser correcta, aunque coincide cuando Edward llevó solo a Kyra a esa sesión de grabación de emergencia," añadí, caminando alrededor de la parte trasera del escenario mientras Kyra respondía una tontería a la pregunta, porque no creía que incluso ella hubiese estado preparada para esa mierda.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó Rose.

"¡Miren la puñetera foto! Todos ustedes lo conocen. ¿Qué le falta?" Grité, azotando la puerta del camerino a fin de tener algo de privacidad.

"Oh demonios, el escudo Cullen," dijo Edward entre su aliento. "Dulzura… eso es… Bebé, es de ese tiempo, no de ahora. No sé cómo, pero…"

"Lo sé," dije, paseándome en la habitación y tratando de pensar, pero el ver esa foto me había dejado conmocionada por mi ya frágil temperamento con Kyra. "Solo hay una estrella en tu pecho en esa fotografía. Ahora tienes cuatro, y aunque su mano lo cubre, el escudo en tu brazo todavía debería de verse. No se ve. Esa es una foto vieja, pero alguien cambió la fecha. ¿Por qué?" Prácticamente grité, mirando furiosa al monitor de televisión en el vestidor.

"No lo sé, amor. ¡Pero _joder, te juro_ que no la toqué!" Dijo Edward, y podía escucharlo apresurándose entre la multitud para llegar a mí.

"Sé que no lo hiciste," me burlé, confiando en ese hombre con todo mi ser. Levanté la vista cuando Cassie asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

La pobrecita estaba blanca como una maldita hoja cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella. "Tenemos que hablar."

"Ahora no, Cassie," dije con un suspiro, porque tenía esta jodida sensación de que iba a defender esa mierda.

"¡Sí! ¡Ahora!" Siseó, caminando hacia mí, y me detuve frente a ella, porque parecía determinada, y sin embargo, que se cagaba del miedo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Tenemos que irnos!" Declaró, mirando alrededor y de vuelta a mí. "Conozco esa foto. Y _no es_ de ahora. Es de la gira USO."

Las dos levantamos la vista cuando Edward entró volando por la puerta, pero Cassie no se detuvo.

"Yo la tomé," admitió, encogiendo un hombro.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿a quién demonios se la diste?" Espetó Edward, acercándose. Estaba furioso, prácticamente hinchado por la ira, pero coloqué una mano en su pecho para calmarlo—o al menos evitar que hiciera que ella se cagara del miedo.

"No lo hice. Ese es el problema." Cassie frotó su rostro, y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia mí. "Alguien la robó. ¡Y sé de dónde la tomaron!"

"¿De dónde?" Edward y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

"Aquí no," siseó, mirando alrededor. "Vamos a necesitar a Alice."

"Bien," dije con brusquedad, señalando hacia la puerta, pero ladrando órdenes por la radio. "Alice… quiero toda la mierda que puedas sacar de esa foto. Quiero saber quién demonios la envió y a quién de esta estación. Lo quiero todo."

"En ello, en ello, en ello," repitió. "Ahora… saquen sus traseros de allí, porque si fue lo bastante inteligente para hacer esto, entonces tal vez todavía está por ahí. Y si todavía está allí, entonces, _definitivamente_ está viendo sus putas reacciones _justo ahora_."

Todo el equipo se reunió en el pasillo, nuestros ojos muy abiertos con lo último que escuchamos, pero Alice conocía el comportamiento criminal mejor que nadie, así que confiábamos en ella.

Edward fue el primero en moverse. "Diez-cuatro, Alice. Estamos en camino."

 **~oOo~**

* * *

 _ **¡Chan Chan Chan Chaaaaaan! Se acerca un momento muy interesante de la historia. Este capi tuvo de todo, desde el tierno papi mercward hasta este momento que da pie a lo que algunas les encanta de esta historia, la acción. ¿Qué les pareció el papi protector? Que lindo nuestro mercward preocupado por su niña y lo que enfrentaría en la escuela por su tartamudeo, sin duda Todd (el niño) se acordará de él jajajaja. Y Kyra sigue haciendo de las suyas, pero no se preocupen, su momento casi ha llegado. Bella ya le dio una probadita con lo advertencia que le dio en el camerino, si esa es una probadita, ¿cómo creen que sea cuando Bella estalle de verdad? ¡Lo verán pronto!**_

 _ **Como siempre, cuando abro mi correo y veo esos reviews de parte de ustedes y leo sus palabras, me hacen sonreí, reír y desear poder traducir más rápido. Así que, gracias a: ShirlyM Cullen , Acqua Cullen Potter, May Cullen M, Tecupi, celina rojas, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, beakis, Yoliki, cary, EmDreams Hunter, ValenN Swan Cullen, Adriu, Naruyi80, isiita, PEYCI CULLEN, miscullensanchez, paosierra, freckles03, Wawis Cullen, Jocelyn907, Kabum, Pola Cullen Masen, pili, INDI02, vickyange, gladys, Manligrez, Nilari, Ericastelo, bbluelilas, Pam Malfoy Black y algunos anónimos. Gracias también por alertas y favoritos.**_

 _ **Pd: Nilari pregunta que cuando sabremos más de Mickey y Obie, como comentaste como invitado solo te puedo contestar aquí. Pronto se sabrá más de ellos, por lo pronto la autora se dedica a desentrañar el misterio de quién es el acosador y después de eso sabremos más de Mickey, aunque sería bueno que no le perdieran de vista porque Drotuno tiende a dar pistas durante toda la historia.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

 **EDWARD**

"Carlisle, necesito que te quedes aquí, averigua quién envió esa foto, y cómo," espetó Bella mientras caminábamos a través de la estación de televisión y salíamos por las puertas traseras. De pronto, se detuvo, girándose para mirarlo furiosa, provocando que la mayor parte de nosotros casi atropelláramos su pequeño cuerpo. "¿Y por qué no está Raulson aquí para esta entrevista?" Preguntó, sus ojos entrecerrándose.

"Iba a estarlo, pero le dije que yo me haría cargo, porque él tenía varias llamadas que hacer. También iba a dirigirse al estudio de grabación para trabajar en el diseño gráfico del nuevo álbum," respondió mi papá, aunque mientras miraba a mi esposa, podía darme cuenta que sus pensamientos se estaban poniendo en línea con los de ella. "De hecho, pareció bastante aliviado porque no iba a venir…"

"Interesante," musitó Cassie para sí misma.

"Sí, lo es," papá le dijo, pero se volvió de nuevo hacia Bella. "Si no me dicen quién les dio la foto, la entrevista no saldrá al aire. Punto."

"¡Espera! No puedes hacer eso…" Kyra comenzó a discutir, pero se congeló cuando Bella y yo nos giramos hacia ella.

Fue Bella la que estalló antes que yo. "Tú… no tienes nada qué decir en este momento. De hecho, estoy a cinco segundos de pensar que fuiste _tú_ la que envió esa foto. No me extrañaría nada."

Cassie sacudió su cabeza furiosamente detrás de Kyra, pero no dijo nada. De hecho, se veía bastante nerviosa.

Alec salió de la estación, hablándole a Alice rápidamente por la radio; había estado dando las últimas instrucciones de seguridad en el interior. "Quiero cada ángulo y cada minuto de esa entrevista, Alice, desde el momento que pusimos un pie en esta maldita propiedad. Te lo están enviando ahora. También creo que tenemos que vigilar nuestros traseros de camino a casa, porque si este cabrón está _aquí_ , existe el riesgo de que nos vaya a seguir."

"Entendido, entendido, entendido," respondió de inmediato.

"Y vamos a necesitar de nuevo a Wes," dijo con un suspiro, metiendo la mano a su bolsillo y sacando dos bolsas de plástico transparente. Dentro estaban otra nota y otra flor quemada. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, pero se desviaron hacia Bella por un segundo con preocupación.

"Aw, demonios," gimió Gator, envolviendo un brazo protector alrededor de Kyra, que palideció al ver esas bolsas.

"Eso es todo. Carguen. ¡Ahora!" Ordené, abriendo la SUV. "Alec, trae esa mierda contigo. Puedes explicarnos en el camino. Papá, mantenme informado de cómo llegó esa foto a las manos de esta gente."

Me volví hacia Cassie, pero nuevamente, sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia. Tenía mierda que decir, pero por alguna razón, no iba a hacerlo frente a Kyra.

"Vámonos," ordené, y todos empezaron a meterse en el coche.

Cuando nos acomodamos, encendí el coche y conduje despacio a través de la reja de la estación. Evadiendo con cuidado algunos _fans_ que quedaban por ahí, salí hacia la calle.

"Mickey, vigila hacia la seis. Si alguien nos sigue, avísame," le dije, solo porque ella estaba en el asiento trasero.

"Señor," respondió, pero se subió al asiento, de frente a la ventana trasera. "No vayas a chocar, niño bonito. O matarás mi trasero aquí atrás."

"Bien," dije con una risita, pero mi risa murió rápidamente cuando Alec se giró hacia mí desde el asiento del pasajero.

Sosteniendo las bolsas, dijo, "Ronald las encontró en el escenario. Las descubrieron después que terminó la entrevista, pero nadie pudo precisar exactamente cuándo aparecieron. Las dejaron en un sobre manila con el nombre de Kyra en él." Le tendió su mano a Bella cuando ella se movió hacia adelante para preguntarle algo. "Pasó por todas las manos de seguridad. No me molesté en guardarlo, porque lo destruyeron para abrirlo. No sabían lo que era, _Bellissima_."

"¿Qué dice la nota?" Kyra finalmente habló, pero no se molestó en moverse hacia adelante. De hecho, el ver otra flor la hacía verse bastante asqueada.

Alec giró la bolsa hacia nosotros, y alcancé a verla rápidamente. Estaba hecha exactamente de la misma forma que la primera nota—letras recortadas de diferentes revistas o alguna mierda. Alec la leyó en voz alta.

 _Kyra,_

 _Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti… ¿y enterarme de esto? Tú eres mía. Te lo dije. ¿Ya nada es sagrado? Este tipo no te salvará… y no puede tenerte. ¿No sabe que solo lo usarás y lo botarás como lo has hecho con todos los demás?"_

 _Pronto, te mostraré exactamente lo que te mereces, porque tus días de usar a otros han terminado._

 _Te amo, y pronto, estaremos juntos. Lo prometo._

Desde el espejo retrovisor, pude ver a Bella frotándose las sienes y dándole a Kyra una mirada de soslayo, pero Kyra estaba mirando por la ventana, su rostro blanco como una hoja. Gator se veía lívido, pero derrotado al mismo tiempo, y por un breve momento, me pregunté por cuánto tiempo habría sido capaz de soportar esta mierda. Obviamente se preocupaba por Kyra, por lo que las amenazas por sí solas debieron haberlo estado volviendo loco.

"Mierda," suspiré con cansancio, porque este pendejo era jodidamente repulsivo.

De repente me sentí exhausto, porque muchas cosas podían salir mal, y joder, era muy posible que necesitáramos cambiar todo. A medida que el coche aceleraba por el camino en silencio, mi cerebro probó cada posible escenario—recluir a Kyra en una casa de seguridad, alejar de ella cualquier medio de comunicación—sin mencionar el tener que enjaular a mi esposa, porque parecía estar a punto de matar a la famosa cantante sentada al otro lado de Cassie.

Y luego estaba la foto. Sacudí mi cabeza, sintiéndome asqueado por verla. Recordaba muy poco de mi tiempo con Kyra, pero la mayor parte se reducía a lo que mostraba esa foto. Que me jodan, si no odiaba mi pasado. Más de una vez deseé haber podido moderar esa mierda, simplemente porque no esperaba que la cosa más hermosa me cayera del cielo. Si hubiese conocido a Bella, mantenido el contacto con ella, probablemente nunca hubiese visto siquiera a otra mujer. A decir verdad, sé que no lo hubiese hecho.

Había otra parte de mí que empezaba a sentir esperanza, porque si _yo_ era un objetivo, eso haría que la mierda fuera un poco más fácil. Podía luchar, solo o con mi equipo, pero Kyra no podía hacerlo. Un plan algo inesperado comenzó a formarse en el fondo de mi mente.

"¿Hijo?" Mi papá llamó por la radio.

"¡Señor!" Grité en respuesta, porque me asustó y a mis reflexiones mentales con esa mierda.

"La fotografía fue comprada y pagada por una joven interna de la estación de televisión. Simone Wilkes. No va a dar su fuente, pagó en efectivo, y se la entregó a la entrevistadora del programa… Paula Dawson. La mujer es de armas tomar, pero impedí que el programa saliera al aire, al menos hasta que esta amenaza haya terminado."

"¿A qué te refieres con… que no va a dar su fuente?" Gruñí, pasando una mano por mi cabello.

"Exactamente eso. La señorita Wilkes está siguiendo una antigua regla de periodismo… proteger sus fuentes," respondió. "No tienen que cederlas por ley."

"Sí, bueno, la estación de televisión no está protegiendo su puñetero servidor, y no soy la maldita ley," habló Alice con un toque de veneno en su voz. "Todo lo que necesito son los nombres. Voy a extraer sus correos, o robar registros telefónicos. Solo… dame algo de tiempo."

"Gracias, Alice," todos murmuraron al mismo tiempo, porque maldita sea, era una salvadora.

"Ahora, me voy a tener una charla con Raulson," mi papá añadió. "Los veré de vuelta en la casa." Pensé que se había ido, pero entonces dijo algo más. "Cassie, sé que estás escuchando y Kyra no. Si tienes algo… espera hasta que puedas decirlo. No hay lugar más seguro que la oficina de _Gravity_. ¿Entendido?"

Cassie asintió sin decir nada, pero sus ojos se dispararon hacia Bella. Estaba empezando a ver respeto y admiración viniendo de ella cuando se trataba de mi esposa. Confiaba en Bella, le agradaba, y dado su preferencia sexual, puede que incluso se haya sentido atraída hacia ella. Puede que Kyra fuera su jefa y mejor amiga, pero Cassie estaba contando con Bella, y ese respeto solo se había incrementado después que mi esposa les contó de su experiencia con Miller. Kyra se resistía a cada paso, pero Cassie no. Joder, se necesitaban verdaderas agallas para hacer eso, en especial considerando que Cassie podría perder su trabajo, su lugar para vivir, y a su amiga si Kyra decidía que no le gustaba.

"Estamos bien, papá. Gracias," le dije por ella, porque Kyra era la única que no llevaba un auricular. "Alice," la llamé por el auricular mientras se iniciaba una conversación en voz baja entre Alec, Gator y Bella.

"¿Sí?" Canturreó, aun cuando el tecleo interminable continuaba al fondo.

"Necesito a Jazz y Em en la casa. Vamos a organizar una vigilancia de veinticuatro horas, solo por si acaso," dije con firmeza. "También necesito a Kurt, a menos que ya te esté ayudando."

"Em y Jazz ya están en las puertas… armados," me dijo. "En este momento, Kurt está sacando todo lo que podamos de los blogs _fans_. Necesitamos saber si ya saben algo de ti, Edward."

"Está bien," le dije. "Gracias. Estaremos allí pronto."

"Esa foto está alterada," murmuró Kyra, sin mirar a nadie, pero provocó que todo el coche se quedara en silencio. "No la había visto en años, pero no se veía así. La cortaron o algo…"

"No que te importe, ¿verdad, diva?" Mickey le respondió con sarcasmo por encima de su hombro desde su posición en la parte de atrás de la SUV. "Me refiero a que, te agrada la idea de que el mundo piense que estás con Eddie. ¿Verdad?"

"Oh cielos," murmuró Alec, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Me preguntaba cuando iba a reventar. Todo el equipo va a estallar si creen que eres tú el que está en peligro."

Hice una mueca, pero tenía razón. Kyra era un trabajo, simplemente otro caso. Con uno de nosotros en la línea de fuego, las emociones iban a entrar en juego.

"Suficiente, Mick," Bella la reprendió suavemente.

"No, Bells… tiene que entender. Su falta de cooperación va lograr que alguien salga lastimado. Me importa una mierda si se acostó con un equipo completo de futbol. Solo creo que necesitamos saber si fue con la línea defensiva, la ofensiva, los equipos especiales **(1)** , o con los jodidos tres. Creo que este pendejo va a explotar pronto, y va haber repercusiones. Y déjame decirte…"

Comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero la detuve. "Hacia las seis, niña salvaje," le recordé, sin importarme una mierda si se le iba al cuello a Kyra, pero tenía que cuidar mis espaldas.

"Bien. Pero si alguien de mi equipo termina herido porque esta perra retiene información, me aseguraré que nunca vuelva a adornar la portada de una revista," declaró Mickey con firmeza, su rostro mirando por la ventanilla trasera.

"No lo creo," dijo Gator con una mueca de desdén, dándose la vuelta para fulminarla con la mirada.

"¿Oh sí, chico lagartija? ¡Pruébame!" Lo amenazó, metiendo la mano a su chaqueta, y sabía que iba a agarrar su puñetera arma. "No tienes idea de lo que mi equipo es capaz…"

"¡Basta!" Grité. "¡Mick, desiste, y no te atrevas a tomar esa puta arma!"

Mickey bufó y me rodó los ojos en el espejo, pero le dio la espalda a Gator.

"Chico lagartija," dijo Alice riéndose en mi oído, pero la ignoré, porque todos en el coche estaban a punto de explotar.

"Lo que quise decir es que el fondo era diferente, o borroso," añadió Kyra, sin siquiera darle atención a la diatriba de Mickey. "Me pregunto cómo encontraron mis cosas personales. Y qué más hace falta…"

"¡Ya no se trata de ti!" Bella por fin tuvo suficiente, y Alec tuvo que meter sus manos hacia el asiento trasero para evitar que mi esposa se lanzara hacia Kyra. "Créeme lo que te digo. Será mejor que lo entiendas ahora. Ya no eres la única en peligro. Y no solo soy yo la que te matará en un instante a fin de proteger a mi equipo, mi familia, y en especial a Edward. ¿Entendiste?"

Mickey carraspeó de acuerdo desde atrás, como lo hizo Rose, Mack, y Alice por la radio.

"¡Esperen!" Kurt interrumpió. "¿A qué se refiere con cosas personales?"

"Luego," dijo bajito Cassie por la radio.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó Kyra, volviéndose para mirarla. "¿Qué les estás contando, Cass?"

Todos dimos un respingo al escuchar el tono acusatorio en la voz de Kyra, porque Cassie estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para tener a todo el mundo feliz.

"Nada… ¡Todo!" Cassie finalmente perdió el control, volviéndose hacia su jefa. "¡Kyra, cierra la boca! Por primera vez, cierra la puta boca. ¿Quieres que te maten? ¿Quieres que se retiren del caso para que este tipo pueda llegar a ti? Porque lo harán, y no los culparía. Estás haciendo enemigos con las mismísimas personas que están tratando de ayudarte. ¡Joder, solo detente! Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, tratando de ayudarlos, porque no quiero que salgas lastimada, pero estás haciendo esta mierda muy difícil."

Desde mi vista en el espejo, vi como Gator empezó a hablar, pero estaba seguro que Cassie había llegado a su límite, lo que ya de por sí era impactante, porque la pobre chica se quedaba callada todo el maldito tiempo.

"Tú también cierra la boca, Gator. Día tras día, ella nos ladra órdenes y la complacemos con todos sus caprichos. Nos aseguramos que coma, que llegue a dónde tiene que estar, y en la noche la metemos en la cama. Nos echa mierda encima, nos grita e insulta. Y mierda, aun así, todavía nos importa lo que le suceda. No porque nos _paguen_ para interesarnos, sino porque en realidad _nos_ interesa. Hasta aquí. Estoy harta." Giró de vuelta su mirada llena de ira hacia una Kyra atónita. "Eres tan malditamente caprichosa. Juro por Dios. ¿Podrías al menos pagar tu recibo de luz si yo no estuviera allí para hacerlo por ti? ¡Maldita sea! Toda lo que ha hecho esta gente es hacer lo imposible para ayudarte, pero tú se los escupes en la cara. Le faltas el respeto a Edward y Bella a diestra y siniestra, no pareces estar lo suficientemente preocupada para siquiera intentar recordar algo, y te resistes a cada regla que se establece para mantenerte a salvo. Joder, ¿por qué habría de importarle a alguien una mierda lo que te sucede si no te importa a ti?"

Al fin Cassie se volvió hacia Bella, que se veía completamente sorprendida. " _Yo_ tomé esa foto. Fue en la gira USO. Kyra me suplicó que tomara una de ella y Edward juntos cuando él no estuviera viendo, porque nunca posó para una. La maldita cosa fue tomada por mí… en mi teléfono… e imprimida. La borré una vez que estuvo en papel. ¡Estaba _en la casa de Kyra_!" Cassie estaba jadeando a este punto pero no había terminado. Miró a Kyra furiosa, solo para volverse otra vez hacia Bella. "Alguien tuvo que haber entrado en la casa, mirar varios álbumes de recortes, solo para robarla. ¡ _Tomar_ físicamente esa mierda!"

"Muy bien, muy bien," le dijo Bella tranquilizándola, porque Cassie parecía estar a punto de llorar. "Entonces… ¿Quién tendría acceso a la casa? ¿Quién sabría dónde buscar? ¿Y quién sabría exactamente _qué_ foto buscar?"

"No lo sé, Bella, porque no hemos estado en esa casa en casi más dos meses, y no incluye las dos semanas que hemos estado aquí en Washington," dijo Cassie en apenas un susurro, y podía notar que la idea de alguien robando en el lugar que ellas llamaban hogar la había sacudido un poco.

"Los únicos que sabía de Edward y Kyra en la gira USO éramos Cassie y yo. Ike lo sospechaba, pero no pudo probarlo," dijo Gator, dándole a Kyra una mirada de soslayo.

La cantante estaba mirando furiosa por la ventana, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, y dejé escapar un profundo suspiro, porque pese a la verdad que le habían estampado en el rostro… era, de hecho, _la verdad_. Y a veces esa mierda realmente podía doler.

"Oh cielos," Rose dijo con un suspiro en nuestro oído. "¿Saben? Ese nombre sigue surgiendo. Tal vez sea hora de tener una verdadera conversación con el viejo bastardo cascarrabias."

"Puede que tengas razón," concordó Alec.

Entramos en Forks, y Mickey anunció que no había nadie siguiéndonos. Cuando abrí las puertas de mi propiedad, me encontré con Emmett y Jasper a cada lado de la entrada. Llevaban rifles automáticos, echando una mirada feroz hacia las puertas antes de caminar hacia mi ventanilla.

"¿Cuál es el plan, Ed?" Me preguntó Emmett, su expresión ya no era el del bromista oso de peluche que portaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba de guardia y malditamente concentrado—algo que realmente admiraba y apreciaba de él.

"No nos siguieron, pero no quiero tomar riesgos. Necesito recorridos de perímetro a cada hora, al menos hasta la mañana. Quiero que todo el mundo este armado, concentrado y conectado. Quiero saber en seguida si algo está fuera de lugar. Punto."

"Eso imaginamos," dijo Jasper arrastrando las palabras y dándome una sonrisa torcida. "Pedimos ayuda. Eleazar debería estar aquí en unas pocas horas. No estaba lejos."

"Excelente," le dije asintiendo. "¿A quién va a traer?"

"Felix," los dos hombres respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"Aún mejor," dijo Alec riéndose entre dientes a mi lado, pero palmeó mi hombro. "En este momento estás pensando en una casa de seguridad, ¿no es cierto?"

Asentí despacio, tomando una respiración profunda. "Un incidente más, y sin duda incomunicaré a todo el maldito equipo sin reparos. Todo el puto trabajo, grabaciones, y apariciones públicas se terminarán. Pero necesito más información, porque preferiría atrapar a este hijo de puta."

"Necesito a Bellsy, por favor," Alice canturreó suavemente por la radio. "Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer."

"Sí, duendecillo," dijo Bella con un suspiro, y pude verla prepararse para una puta noche realmente larga.

Me volví hacia los chicos. "Déjenme estacionar, llevarlos adentro, y los acompañaré en la primera ronda. Necesitamos volver encender mis sensores de movimiento y revisar mis viejas cámaras. Esta propiedad necesita estar en un jodido confinamiento en menos de una hora. Nadie entra y nadie sale sin que yo lo diga… desde este puto momento. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Señor!" Todos respondieron cuando avanzaba por el resto del camino de entrada.

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

Miré hacia afuera por la ventana de _Gravity_ , notando que una vez más, mi hogar se estaba convirtiendo en un campamento. Eleazar y Felix habían llegado hacía un rato, y estaban parados en medio de mi patio delantero con los chicos. Las expresiones eran fieras, los brazos gesticulaban violentamente, y finalmente, hubo gestos de aceptación.

"¿Sabes? Me gustaría arrojar de una patada a esa perra en medio del tráfico en dirección contraria de la I-5," bufó Mickey, dejándose caer en la silla junto a la mía. "No puedo entender cómo no has pateado su trasero de aquí hasta el día del juicio, Bellsy."

"Puede que no tenga que hacerlo, porque la propia gente de Kyra tal vez lo haga por ella," dijo Rose con un resoplido y rodando los ojos. "¡Caramba, Cassie se le lanzó al puto cuello!"

"Sí," concordé en voz baja, porque nunca esperé que Cassie perdiera el control como lo había hecho en el coche. De hecho, pasó de tratar de proteger a Kyra a simplemente escupirle todo en la cara.

Mis ojos se desviaron de los chicos a mi casa, dónde las luces estaban apagadas. Los niños, Cassie y Kyra estaban en la cama. En el segundo que llegamos, Cassie y Kyra entraron, y nadie había escuchado de ellas desde entonces. Ignoraron los golpes en la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes para cenar, aunque todavía podían escucharse voces discutiendo en susurros desde dentro.

"Ed nos trasladará a una casa de seguridad sin dudarlo, ¿verdad?" Murmuró Mickey, siguiendo mi mirada fuera de la ventana.

"Probablemente," dije con un suspiro, por fin mirando de nuevo hacia la habitación.

Todo el equipo seguía trabajando, seguían rompiéndose el trasero, y de repente me encabroné, porque la persona por la que estábamos luchando era la mujer más desagradecida del planeta. Kurt, Mack, Alice y Rose estaban plantados frente a las computadoras, todos investigando algo diferente. Kurt seguía trabajando en los rumores de los blogs y sitios _fans_ , Alice estaba analizando todo el servidor de la estación de televisión, Mack había estado estudiando esa lista del edificio en L.A, y Rose le estaba echando un vistazo al video de seguridad de la estación para ver si de alguna forma era posible ver quién había dejado la puñetera flor.

Wes había venido y se había ido, llevándose la nueva evidencia con él. Nos dio una dulce sonrisa preocupada cuando vio cómo ahora Edward era un objetivo junto con Kyra, pero nos dijo que le informáramos si lo necesitábamos.

"¿Cómo funciona eso?" Preguntó Kurt, levantando la vista por encima de su pantalla. "¿Las casas de seguridad?"

Sonreí, dándole una mirada de soslayo a una risueña Mickey. "Exactamente como suena," comencé a explicar, porque Kurt nunca había estado con nosotros en un trabajo que lo requiriera, a excepción de la vez que lo alejamos de Lilith, y técnicamente, había estado bajo la custodia de la CIA entonces. "Carlisle y Edward tienen unas cuantas propiedades que han convertido en casas de seguridad. Lo que significa que no tienen un verdadero título—están acondicionadas con seguridad completa, y generalmente están en medio de la puta nada."

"Oh, pero me gustó la cabaña de la montaña," se quejó Alice desde el cuarto de computadoras, girándose para unirse a la conversación.

Le sonreí, porque sí… la cabaña de la montaña guardaba muy dulces recuerdos para mí—y mis chicas, para ser honestas. Fue el segundo lugar en el que nos ocultamos después que Carlisle y Edward me sacaron del sótano de Miller. Pero también era el lugar dónde mis chicas y el equipo de Edward no solo habían trabajado unidos, sino que también nos habíamos unido en las parejas que éramos ahora. Fue en la cabaña de la montaña que Edward y yo nos dijimos "te amo" por primera vez.

"No lo sé…" Makenna soltó una risita. "Me gusta la casa de tía Kate. La granja es genial."

Hice una mueca y mis ojos volaron hacia Mickey, pero su rostro permaneció inexpresivo.

"Oh, maldición… lo siento," dijo Mack, sonando realmente arrepentida por sacar a relucir el antiguo hogar de Mickey.

"No te preocupes," respondió Mickey en voz baja, pero en seguida cambió de tema. "Ahora… ¿cuál es nuestro progreso?"

Mack fue la primera que habló. "Ese edificio en L.A. Joder, está lleno de pervertidos," se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Hay alguien en esa ciudad que no haya sido arrestado por algo?" Todos nos reímos con ella, pero le dimos nuestra atención. "Está bien, he reducido un poco la lista. Wes me dijo que descartara los cargos por drogas, los de conducción bajo el consumo de alcohol o estupefacientes, y crímenes menores, como cheques sin fondos y mierdas como esa. Él y Benny me dijeron que buscara crímenes más personales y un poco más violentos. Con personal, refiriéndose a… um, violencia doméstica, asalto, violación, ese tipo de mierda. ¿Pero saben que encontré realmente interesante?" Nos preguntó, y todos negamos. "Incluso sin un historial criminal, no encontré a Preston Raulson por ningún lado en esta lista. Pensé que era el asistente personal de Ike."

"Lo es," le dije, frunciendo el ceño al ver su lista de todos los ocupantes de ese edificio en L.A. Vi cómo quitó los parámetros de búsqueda, mostrando a todos los que trabajaban en esa locación. El hijo de Raulson no estaba ahí. Por ningún lado. "¿Qué demonios?" Me giré en mi silla para quedar frente a mi computadora, abriendo una búsqueda de Preston, mientras Rose explicaba lo que había encontrado.

"Muy bien, amo esta estación de televisión, porque todo lo que les interesa es el mejor ángulo," se rio entre dientes, girando su _laptop_ de manera que pudiéramos ver los videos recortados que había guardado. "Evidentemente, alguien dejó esa mierda antes del programa de entrevistas. Miren," ordenó, y agrandó un video en particular donde la cámara estaba hacia el escenario para el programa.

Fruncí el ceño al ver la pantalla, porque una figura evidentemente masculina caminaba hacia el escenario mientras las personas se paseaban tomando sus asientos. El problema es que estaba muy consciente de que estaba siendo monitoreado. La capucha negra de su sudadera cubría su rostro cuando sacó el sobre manila de su bolsa delantera. Toda la ropa que llevaba el hombre era negra, pero nadie parecía prestarle ninguna atención, porque se mezcló perfectamente con el resto de los _fans_ de Kyra que esperaban ansiosamente su entrevista.

Mis ojos se dispararon hacia los de Rose, pero negó. "Nada. He visto todas las cámaras, todos los ángulos, incluso afuera, en busca de ese mismo hombre. Si está, entonces se cambió de ropa o se bajó esa capucha, o se la quitó completamente. Desapareció entre la multitud. Y he visto en cámara lenta esa entrega de la flor hasta que apenas podía ver. No hay un vistazo de ese rostro."

Asentí, volviendo mi atención a la búsqueda de Preston. Había ido a una escuela privada bastante exclusiva, y luego asistió a la universidad del sur de California para estudiar administración de empresas y producción musical, antes de que al fin se enrolara como un interno para _Solstice Music_.

"Trabajó para su papá," murmuré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Al menos en algún momento, lo hizo."

Alice se deslizó graciosamente desde su cuarto de computadoras hacia la mesa de conferencias en la silla de su escritorio, deteniéndose a mi lado. "Registros de viaje. Búscalos. Acabo de encontrar un puto correo electrónico realmente interesante a la estación de televisión para esa chica Simone."

"Estoy en ello," le dije, sintiéndome esperanzada por primera vez, porque al parecer teníamos nuestra primera pista real relacionada con el caso de Kyra.

Con unos cuantos clics y unos cuantos trucos que Alice me había enseñado, estaba viendo no solo los cargos a la tarjeta de crédito de Preston, sino también unas rentas de coches, boletos de avión, y recibos de restaurantes. Mi cabeza giró para mirarla porque las dos jadeamos al mismo tiempo.

"Ahí está," dije entre mi aliento, viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Rose, Makenna, y Kurt se reunían en torno a mí, Mickey y Alice. "¡Sin maldita duda! Voló a Seattle hace un par de semanas. Rentó un coche en el aeropuerto."

"Y todavía está aquí. No hay un vuelo de regreso. Era un boleto abierto," añadió Alice, girándose para volver a su escritorio, pero todos estaban en su camino. "¡Muévanse, muévanse, muévanse!" Repitió, apresurándose a regresar a su computadora. "Este correo electrónico había sido borrado, pero pude recuperarlo, porque como saben…"

"Una vez en el internet, siempre en el internet," todos repetimos juntos, lo que la hizo reír.

"Bueno, al menos escuchan," dijo con una risita, azotando un pedazo de papel en la mesa de conferencias. "Miren esto…"

 _Simone…_

 _Tengo una fotografía exclusiva que creo que a tu programa podría interesarle. Kyra Bailey tiene un nuevo interés amoroso, y tengo la prueba. El precio es $10,000 dólares. Encuéntrame para un café y hablar de la transacción. Trae el efectivo y la foto es tuya. Estoy seguro que tu anfitriona querrá esta exclusiva._

No había una firma en el correo, solo direcciones hacia una de las muchísimas cafeterías en la ciudad de Seattle, que resultó estar no muy lejos del estudio de grabación o la estación de televisión.

Mack dio un suspiro profundo, frunciendo el ceño al ver el correo. "Eso fue muy barato para una foto como la que presentaron, sobre todo para alguien tan famoso como Kyra. Honestamente, he visto algunas revistas y programas de entretenimiento pagar millones por una foto exclusiva como esa. Entre más subida de tono, más alto el precio."

A Makenna le encantaban las noticias de entretenimiento. Amaba a los actores, películas, televisión, y música, pero lo que amaba aún más era la realidad de todo ello. Quién se estaba follando a quién, las bodas y divorcios de las celebridades, y cuanto chisme pudiera absorber.

"Tal vez revelar esa foto no era asunto de dinero," musité, encogiendo un hombro.

"Sí, bueno… puede que tengas razón," dijo Alice con una risita, poniendo su _laptop_ sobre la mesa, "porque _hackeé_ las cámaras que rodean esa cafetería en particular."

"Joder, Ali, eres genial," dijo Kurt con un suspiro de alivio. "Dinos que conseguiste algo…"

"Sí. Miren," dijo con una sonrisa de idiota, señalando a la pantalla.

"Santos representantes corruptos, Batman," murmuró Mack, su boca abriéndose.

En la pantalla, lo que claramente había sido una cámara de tráfico en alguna maldita intersección, Ike Raulson estaba sentado a la mesa con Simone Wilkes en la terraza de una cafetería pequeña. Un sobre manila estaba sobre la mesa, pero cuando Simone echó un vistazo dentro, ella sacó otro sobre abultado que evidentemente era el dinero.

"No me jodas," susurró Rose, sus ojos incapaz de dejar de ver el video. "Sabía que era un miserable hijo de perra, pero arrojar a Kyra a los lobos de esa forma… no lo entiendo."

"¡Oh, y adivinen qué!" Canturreó Alice. "Aunque esto viene de una cuenta de correo gratis, hay otro correo enviado desde esa dirección. Y esta vez, tenía la foto añadida. Adivinen a quién fue enviado…"

"Preston," todos le respondimos.

"Bueno, maldita sea," gruñó Mickey. "No es de extrañar que ese siniestro hijo de puta estuviera encabronado _antes_ de la entrevista. _Joder, sabía_ con anticipación lo de la foto."

"Pon a Carlisle al teléfono," le ordené a alguien, a quién sea, lanzándome de la silla y corriendo hacia la puerta principal. La abrí, gritando, "¡Chicos! ¡Vengan acá!"

Edward, Emmett, Alec, y Eleazar entraron corriendo a la oficina, era casi seguro que el resto estaba haciendo el recorrido de perímetro. Con susurros, Kurt los puso al corriente. Pero todos volvimos nuestra atención al altavoz en la mesa de conferencias.

"Es muy tarde para esta llamada, Bella," dijo Carlisle con una risita, pero podía notar que estaba muy despierto.

"Silencio," le dije gentilmente. "¿Estás con Raulson?"

"De hecho, sí. Acabamos de regresar a mi casa," me dijo, su voz volviéndose un poco áspera. "¿Por qué?"

"Pregúntale dónde está su hijo," le pedí. "Pregúntale por qué su asistente personal no está en la nómina de _Solstice Music_ , y pregúntale por qué Preston está aquí en Seattle, pero él ni siquiera lo ha mencionado."

"Aquí está, Bella. Pregúntale tú," dijo Carlisle, y hubo ruido en el teléfono, antes de que Ike Raulson se escuchara en la línea, obviamente Carlisle había encendido el altavoz de su teléfono.

"¿Hola?" Respondió.

"Señor Raulson, soy Bella. ¿Dónde está su hijo?" Le pregunté sin rodeos.

"Está en L.A, trabajando con otro cliente…"

"No… no lo está. Tomó un vuelo hacia el aeropuerto de Seattle. Y no puede estar trabajando con otro cliente. Ya no trabaja para _Solstice Music_ ," le dije. "Por lo menos, no como un empleado oficial."

"Yo… quiero decir… él…" Ike balbuceó por unos segundos, por último sin decir nada en absoluto.

"¿Y por qué envió esa foto a la estación de televisión, señor Raulson? Tenemos su correo electrónico, y lo tenemos en video haciendo el intercambio con Simone Wilkes. Diez grandes es muy poco para la tarifa normal de fotos exclusivas de estrellas del _pop_ en estos días. ¿Por qué?"

"¡No sé dónde está mi hijo!" Raulson bufó por fin. "Él y yo tuvimos una pelea hace meses."

"¿Por qué no solo nos dijiste eso?" Carlisle lo sondeó. "¿Qué estás ocultando?"

"Está ocultando los expedientes de arresto de Preston," dijo Alice entusiasmada, girando su computadora, porque mi verificación de antecedentes había terminado. "Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí," canturreó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es todo un pequeño diablillo, ¿no es así? Asalto, destrucción de propiedad privada, allanamiento de morada… Mmm, suena terriblemente parecido a… _acosar_."

"¿Por qué fue la pelea, Raulson?" Al fin Edward habló. "Escúpelo, cabrón. No tenemos tiempo para tus pendejadas."

"Kyra. Fue por Kyra," respondió Ike, sonando nervioso. "Sabía que sentía algo por ella, pero no me di cuenta de qué tanto… había empeorado. Lo encontré merodeando en su casa, asomándose por las ventanas… así que lo despedí, le ordené que buscara ayuda, pero desapareció."

Froté mi rostro, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¿Y la maldita foto?" Lo presioné, porque necesitaba saber por qué.

"Cristo," dijo Ike con un suspiro. "Vi la foto de Cullen y Kyra dejando el estudio en internet. Recordé a esa mierda escurridiza de la gira USO…"

"Esa mierda escurridiza… ¡Ese es mi hijo! Ándate con cuidado, Raulson. Tu trabajo no _está_ tan seguro," ladró Carlisle, y escuché al feroz padre, el imponente mercenario volviendo a resurgir con solo una seria advertencia.

Edward sonrió con suficiencia, rodando los ojos, porque todos le sonreímos.

"Como sea, sabía que Kyra tenía una vieja foto de los dos. La había visto cuando Cassie armó el álbum de recortes. La tomé, hice que alguien alterara la fecha y características definidas del fondo. Creía que si Preston pensaba que Kyra había seguido con su vida, él se olvidaría de esa ridícula idea de que estaba enamorado de ella," explicó Ike rápidamente.

"Así que… irrumpiste en la casa de Kyra, tomaste su propiedad personal, y la vendiste… ¿todo para probarle un punto a tu hijo?" Pregunté con incredulidad. "Estás jodiendo con la vida de las personas, y tu hijo… no está estable, Ike."

"Aw, demonios, los rumores rápidamente pasarán al olvido. Siempre es así. Y Preston solo está… confundido."

"¡Está amenazando vidas, Raulson!" Edward dijo con brusquedad, sus puños cerrándose con fuerza a sus costados. "Se está escabullendo en lugares seguros, lo que solo puedo suponer ha logrado porque todavía tiene su identificación de _Solstice_. Estaba vigilando todos nuestros movimientos, porque descargó una aplicación de rastreo en el teléfono de Kyra. Y ahora añadiste mi trasero al problema, ahora mi equipo, mi familia y yo, somos objetivos. Estúpido bastardo de mierda… ¡Lo de tu hijo no es un capricho!"

Edward se pudo haber enterado tarde de la situación, teniendo que ponerlo al corriente rápidamente, pero mi esposo no era para nada estúpido. Yo ni siquiera había pensado en que la forma que Preston estaba entrando a ciertas locaciones era debido a sus credenciales de _Solstice_ , pero joder, tenía perfecto sentido. Estaba actuando como alguien que trabajaba para Kyra, por lo que nadie se inmutaría—ni hoteles, ni arenas, ni estaciones de televisión. Nadie de ellos lo dudaría, sobre todo si su apellido era igual al del representante.

Me volví hacia Mickey. "Necesito a Kyra y a Cassie aquí. Me importa una mierda si la princesa está en su sueño reparador o no. Tengo un presentimiento… y solo ellas pueden aclararlo."

"Entendido," Mickey sonrió con satisfacción y salió disparada por la puerta de la oficina.

Para cuando regresó con dos mujeres de apariencia desaliñada, a las que estaba segura Mickey había sacado físicamente de sus camas, Raulson cambió la dirección, porque al parecer, _nada_ era su culpa.

"¡Si Kyra no le hubiese dado falsas esperanzas a mi hijo, no tendríamos este problema!" Gritó por el altavoz justo cuando las chicas abrían la puerta.

La expresión en el rostro de Kyra era una mezcla de sorpresa y terror puro, pero lo último fue lo que me hizo reconsiderar su relación con Ike. Pero tenía otra importante mierda que atender, así que eso tendría que esperar.

Rose tomó la delantera en esto. "Kyra, ¿tuviste una relación con Preston Raulson?" Le preguntó a la cantante cuando Kyra y Cassie se sentaron frente a la mesa.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Kyra, su boca abierta, y a pesar de que había ganado premios por sus habilidades de actuación, esa mierda no se la creía nadie, porque sus ojos seguían posándose de vuelta en el altavoz.

"¡Respóndeles, Kyra!" Gritó Ike. "¿Qué le hiciste a Preston?"

Kyra se sobresaltó, pero fue la mueca de desdén de Cassie lo que me tenía atenta en esta situación.

"Cierre su sucia boca de una puta vez," ordené, señalando al teléfono. "Carlisle, apaga el altavoz. Ike escuchará lo que yo quiera que escuche." Me volví hacia Kayra. "¿Le diste a Preston falsas esperanzas? ¿Dormiste con él?"

"No recuerdo…" Murmuró, bajando la vista a sus manos sobre la mesa.

"Pendejadas, Kyra. ¡Piensa! Nadie se emborracha tanto que no puede recordar nada," gruñó Edward. "¿Anduviste con él o no?"

Cassie estudió el rostro de Kyra, pero jadeó. "¡Mierda, lo hiciste! ¿Preston? ¿En serio?"

La cantante asintió despacio, con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, pero seguían desviándose hacia el teléfono.

"¿Y qué? ¿No duró?" Rose la sondeó para que explicara. "¿Lo botaste? ¿Lo usaste para una aventura de una noche? Vamos, Kyra, ayúdanos."

"¿Ike está escuchando?" Susurró.

"No, solo es mi papá," Edward le dijo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, su mirada encontrando brevemente la mía.

"Al principio, Preston era realmente dulce. Trabajaba todos los días conmigo cuando su papá no podía estar ahí," nos dijo, continuando en un susurro. "Pero entonces se volvió controlador, queriendo saber dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo, con quién estaba… _todo el tiempo_." Tomó una respiración profunda, y luego la dejó salir lentamente. "Terminé con él. No se lo tomó bien, pero no mucho tiempo después de eso, su papá lo despidió. No lo he visto desde entonces."

"¿Y no pensaste en contarle a alguien esa mierda?" Cassie le dijo con brusquedad, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Maldición, Kyra. Te hemos estado cuestionando sobre malos rompimientos, ¿y tú ocultas esto? ¿Qué demonios?"

"Está aterrorizada," murmuró Edward de manera que solo yo pudiera escucharlo.

"Sip," le susurré en seguida en respuesta. "Y no solo de Preston."

"Lo veo," dijo con un suspiro, presionando sus labios en el costado de mi cabeza. "Joder, realmente hiciste un estupendo trabajo, amor," me felicitó. "Ahora tenemos a nuestro sospechoso."

Sonreí, mirándolo al mismo tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo y sacaba su teléfono.

"Wes," lo saludó bruscamente, "hombre, tenemos un nombre. Necesitamos tu ayuda." La voz de Edward se fue desvaneciendo a medida que salía para terminar su conversación.

Todos nos separamos, y la sensación de un increíble logro se apostó en la habitación, pero nos detuvimos cuando pudimos escuchar la voz de Carlisle por el altavoz, diciendo, "Toma asiento, Ike. Tenemos que hablar," antes de que la llamada terminara.

 **~oOo~**

"Hey, dulzura," canturreó Edward cuando lo sorprendí por detrás en la cocina.

Con una risita, lo rodeé con mi mano para robar su taza de café mientras leía en silencio el periódico. No era como si verdaderamente le importara, pero era algo que siempre hacía. Estaba muy segura que lo mantenía lleno por esa razón.

"¿Vas a ir a correr?" Le pregunté mientras él me manejaba gentilmente hasta que estuve de pie entre sus piernas en el último peldaño del banco.

Se veía malditamente caliente con solo sus pantalones cortos negros de baloncesto, tenis para correr y una gorra de beisbol negra hacia atrás. Su rostro tenía un poco de barba, sus ojos de un tierno verde igual que el bosque que rodeaba nuestra casa cuando el sol trataba de ponerse. A pesar de que se veía cansado, su sonrisa era genuina y muy _sexy_ mientras delineaba cada curva y voluta del tatuaje del escudo Cullen.

"Sí," canturreó, inclinándose para besar mi frente, mi mejilla y luego el cuello. "Una última revisión de perímetro. Oh, y Esme llamó. Va a llevar a Bethy a la escuela y a Caleb y Samuel con la señora Cope. Tal vez entonces puedas dormir un poco."

"Mmm," murmuré contra sus labios. "Solo si tú me acompañas," negocié.

Edward se rio por lo bajo y de forma _sexy_ , sus manos apenas rozándome al subir y bajar por mi espalda, solo para descender en mi trasero y darle un buen apretón. "Trato hecho, señora Cullen," ronroneó, sus ojos oscureciéndose viendo mi boca mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café y me lamía los labios. "Eso me da un par de horas. ¿Te importa si voy a correr, y luego trabajo en la carpintería hasta que se vayan los niños?"

Sonreí. "¿El escritorio?" Le pregunté. "A ella le encantará."

Edward asintió, al mismo tiempo que una lenta y tímida sonrisa torcida subía a su rostro. "¿Eso crees? Tiene la edad suficiente, supongo. Quería hacerlo lo bastante grande para que pueda crecer con él."

"Podrías hacerle lo que sea, y a ella le encantaría," dije con una risita, rodando los ojos. "Simplemente le gustará porque _tú_ se lo hiciste."

"Sí," suspiró contento, viéndose tan parecido a Sammy que no pude contener mi risita y lo besé otra vez.

Puse la taza de café en la encimera y me apoyé en él, envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello. Mi frente se pegó a la suya, pero un movimiento en el porche delantero hizo que mirara más allá de él. El columpio del porche no estaba vacío.

Edward se rio entre dientes, agarrando mi trasero y poniéndome en su regazo de manera que quedara a horcajadas sobre él. "Ha estado ahí afuera por un rato," susurró, encogiendo un hermoso y fuerte hombro. "Pero no ha dicho nada."

No podía decidir si me importaba una mierda o no. De verdad. Todavía era fiel a mi palabra de cuidar de ella, pero lo estaba haciendo tan difícil. Al fin tuve que advertirle que dejara en paz a Edward, pero durante la última conversación con Ike, pude darme cuenta que la chica estaba muerta de miedo. Estaba muy dividida, así que hice lo que pensé era mejor; cambié de tema.

"Deberías ir a correr, cariño," le dije, tratando de bajar de su regazo. "Imagino que Wes pronto llenará este lugar de agentes."

"Lo haré," Edward me susurró, evitando que lo dejara. Me acercó más, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y acariciando mis mejillas con sus pulgares. "Siento lo de esa foto…"

Me encogí de hombros, porque sabía dónde estaba su corazón.

"No hagas eso. No lo hagas parecer como si no tuviera importancia," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No sabía que esa hija de puta existía, amor. Lo juro." Deslizó sus manos dentro de mi cabello en mi nuca, forzándome a mirarlo. "¿ _D-De v-verdad_ c-crees q-que p-posaría p-para u-una m-mierda a-así?" Siseó, en apenas algo más fuerte que un susurro.

Negué, pero me incliné para besarlo. Estaba cansada, sin haber dormido todavía, estaba emocionalmente agotada, y su sincero tartamudeo fue demasiado para que me resistiera, porque incluso con Kyra cerca, él solo tenía ojos para mí. Su máxima prioridad éramos yo, su familia, su equipo.

"No, Edward," murmuré por fin contra sus labios, perdiéndome completamente.

Dios, se sentía tan bien— la piel suave debajo de mis manos, contra mis labios—y él me siguió al instante. Y casi como siempre, nos perdimos en el otro por solo un momento. Edward agarró mi cabello, girando mi cabeza de manera que pudiera reclamar mi boca totalmente con caricias prolongadas, lentas, y profundas con su lengua. Gemí, incapaz de contener el sonido, porque de pronto, quería su boca por todas partes. Descaradamente, giré mis caderas, sintiendo sus fuertes dedos aferrarse a los costados de mi camiseta, ya sea para mantenerme quieta o restregarme con más fuerza, no estaba muy segura, porque nuestras manos se fueron a todos lados—al mismo tiempo.

"Cristo, dulzura," Edward apenas pudo decir entre su aliento, apartándose de mi boca, solo para asaltar mi cuello con besos con la boca abierta, arrastrando sus dientes por mi piel, y arremolinando su lengua para aliviar el ardor. "¿A qué hora se van los niños?" Me preguntó, sonriendo contra mi lóbulo cuando no pude contener la risita lasciva.

"No hasta las ocho," jadeé, acariciando con mi nariz su mandíbula con algo de barba. "Vas a tener que esperar, cariño."

"Nop… no puedo," gruñó, lanzándose a mi boca de nuevo—esta vez, chupando mi labio inferior.

Pero fue el suave sonido de pies arrastrándose y un áspero, "Mami… papi," lo que nos hizo separarnos esta vez.

Sonriendo contra los labios de mi esposo, aparté mi rostro de él para ver a mi despeinado Samuel. "¡Buenos días, guapo!" Canturreé.

Edward se rio entre dientes al ver la enorme sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro de nuestro hijo.

Me deslicé del regazo de Edward, cargando a mi pequeño. "Ven aquí," le dije, sentando su trasero en la encimera para que pudiera estar cara a cara con nosotros

"Te ves bien, peque," dijo Edward riéndose bajito, dando palmaditas al cabello siempre rebelde tan parecido al suyo.

"Sí," Sammy dijo arrastrando la palabra, riéndose de su papi, pero sus ojos lagrimearon, su rostro se arrugó de forma adorable, y por fin dejó salir un tremendo estornudo.

"¡Ay Caramba!" Dije riéndome entre dientes, agarrando una servilleta. "¡Salud!"

Samuel se echó a reír, a pesar de que estaba limpiando su nariz, porque su papá se estaba limpiando la cara de forma exagerada.

"¡Sí, _salud_!" Gruñó Edward en su cuello, haciendo que se acurrucara en sí mismo mientras reía. Se levantó del banco, dándonos un beso a ambos. "Voy a correr," dijo, guiñándome un ojo. "Y vamos a terminar esto más tarde, dulzura," me ordenó, señalándome con un dedo.

Tomó otro sorbo de café, alborotó el cabello de su hijo y salió por la puerta mosquitera, sin siquiera echar un vistazo hacia el todavía ocupado columpio del porche.

Me volví de nuevo hacia Samuel, pasando mis dedos por su cabello. "Mmm, ya sea que te lo moje o vas a usar una gorra, muchachote," me reí entre dientes, "porque necesitas un corte."

"¡Gorra!" Dijo entusiasmado, riéndose cuando lo cargué de la encimera.

"Sí, señor," dije con una risita, besando su frente. "Vamos a levantar a todos para que se prepararen para la escuela. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro, jugando con mi cabello mientras lo llevaba de vuelta a su habitación.

Esme se presentó cuando estaba preparando a los niños. Se encargó de la faena del desayuno y le trajo a Bethy una sorpresa después de su primer día de escuela, lo que nos hizo chillar a la niña de cinco años y a mí. Era una pequeña camiseta rosada con la foto de un helicóptero en ella, y las palabras "La pequeña copiloto de papá". Después de agradecerle profusamente a su abuela, insistió en usarla, apenas metiendo algo de desayuno en su boca lo bastante rápido, porque _tenía_ que ir a mostrársela a su papi.

" _Teno_ que ir a enseñársela," dijo ansiosa, apenas manteniendo su trasero en el banco porque se estaba removiendo mucho. "¡Papi debe verla!"

Le sonreí, poniendo por fin al gusano retorciéndose en el suelo. "Bien, ve a enseñársela, y luego _Nanny_ te va a llevar a la escuela."

Sabía que para entonces Edward había terminado su recorrido del perímetro, porque la puerta del garaje de la carpintería estaba abierta. Me reí entre dientes mientras una Bethy sobrexcitada cruzaba el patio dando saltos, con la vista en sus pies, lo que probablemente fue lo mejor que podría haber pedido en mi vida, porque no podría ver lo que estábamos a punto de interrumpir.

Una intensa y ardiente ira me empezó a invadirme rápidamente. Le había advertido a Kyra que lo dejara en paz, pero seguía sin escuchar, y _esta vez_ , había ido demasiado lejos. Maldita sea, lo estaba _tocando_. Y no solo era el hecho de que lo estaba tocando; era dónde lo estaba tocando. El escudo Cullen. _Mi_ tatuaje. El que se había hecho para recordarse a sí mismo que la familia era primero, y por la expresión en su rostro, lo estaba violando por completo.

"Este _es_ nuevo, Edward," canturreó Kyra. "Siento lo de la foto, cariño. Pero tienes que admitir que nos veíamos bien."

Traté de detener a Bethy, pero fue demasiado tarde, y al menos no estaba exactamente prestando atención a lo que estaba pasando. Irrumpió en la carpintería de su papi como un sonriente rayito de sol.

"¡Papi, tenes que ver lo que me dio _Nanny_!" Dijo emocionada, extendiendo la parte inferior de su camiseta.

"Por Dios, niña… no puedes ver que es una conversación de adultos. ¿No tienes que ir a la escuela?" Preguntó Kyra, hablándole a Bethy de forma muy condescendiente, y ese fue un gran error, porque Bethy odiaba que le hablaran como un bebé. "Dios, siempre está cerca…"

"¡Sí, pero papi es un adulto, y él dice que yo _siempre soy primero_!" Dijo Bethy con brusquedad, lanzándole dagas con los ojos a la mujer. "¿Veldad, papi?"

"Oye," él le gruñó a Kyra, apartándola físicamente de un empujón.

La mirada de Edward se oscureció por la ira, pero no podía decir una puta palabra en frente de su hija. Lanzó una mirada exasperada en mi dirección, suplicándome en silencio que no creyera un solo segundo de lo que acababa de presenciar. Se movió, evadiendo a Kyra y cargando a su hija, solo para sentarla en la mesa de trabajo más cercana.

"Eso es cierto, pequeña dulzura. ¡Y mira eso!" Le dijo con una sonrisa a fuerzas. "Es perfecta. ¿No crees?"

"Cleo que sí," dijo Bethy, obviamente sin dejar que pasara su enojo, porque seguía vigilando a Kyra, quien a su vez me miraba con la boca abierta como un venado frente a los faros de un coche. Esa perra _sabía_ que estaba a punto de explotar. De hecho, estaba tratando de salir lentamente del cobertizo.

Al moverme de manera que ella no pudiera pasarme, alcancé a ver a Esme comenzando a cargar su coche. Llevaba a Sammy, y Caleb iba tambaleándose detrás de ella.

Tomando una respiración profunda para mantener mi voz calmada, me volví hacia Bethy. " _Nanny_ está lista para irse, bebé. Necesitas ir por tus cosas de la escuela."

"Bien," murmuró, mirando de nuevo a Edward. "Tengo que decirle adiós a papi," me dijo, frunciendo sus labios para recibir los besos que él le dio felizmente.

"Ahora, Elizabeth," gruñí, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Por favor."

"Haz lo que dice tu mamá," susurró Edward, poniendo a Bethy en el suelo. "No quieres llegar tarde a la escuela."

"Está bien," canturreó, y luego corrió de vuelta hacia la casa.

Esperé hasta que apenas escuché la mosquitera azotarse, antes de encarar a Kyra. Fuertes brazos trataron de alcanzarme, pero mi entrenamiento entró en acción. Nada iba a detenerme. Esquivé los brazos de Edward, girándome cuando lo intentó de nuevo, y golpeé con fuerza el rostro de Kyra. Sin darle oportunidad a que recuperara el aliento, aterricé encima de ella, provocando que el aserrín se hundiera a nuestro alrededor. Antes de que la perra pudiera sangrar del labio que le había roto, saqué mi arma de mi espalda baja y la apunté a su rostro.

Tiré lentamente del percutor, dejando que satisfactorio sonido del clic metálico hiciera eco entorno a ella.

"Bella…" Me llamó Edward, pero no podía detenerme aun si lo intentara.

"¡Oh, demonios no!" Grité, presionando el cañón de mi nueve milímetros justo en medio de la frente de Kyra. "Estoy jodidamente harta de esta perra. De verdad lo he intentado todo para no perder mi mierda, pero esto fue demasiado."

"¡Bella, espera!" Me suplicó con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, y de alguna forma, no eran lo bastante satisfactorias.

"Podría matarte, ¿sabes?" Le dije, mi voz baja al envolver una mano alrededor de su garganta. "No vas a hablar con él, no vas a mirarlo, y maldición, definitivamente no vas a tocarlo. Una cosa es que no escuches mis advertencias, pero otra muy diferente el que le hables así a mi hija. Este es el final. Ya no eres nuestra responsabilidad. Punto. Puedes jugártelas con el puto FBI. Y créeme lo que te digo… no siempre funciona," le dije con una mueca de desdén, apretando más su garganta.

La puerta de la carpintería se llenó de gente—el equipo, el FBI, y la gente de Kyra. A todos les sacudí mi cabeza.

Gator comenzó a caminar hacia mí, pero Edward lo detuvo.

"Acérquense a mí, y tiro del puñetero gatillo. No he terminado," les advertí, volviéndome de nuevo a ella. "Sí, te rechazó," le susurré para que solo ella pudiera escucharme, "y sí, te hace sentir a salvo. Lo entiendo, en serio, lo hago, pero esta no es la forma en que deberías comportarte. Él es _mío_. ¿Necesitas clausura? Esa es toda la clausura que vas a conseguir. ¿Querías seguridad? Bueno, esa seguridad está a punto de dejarte."

"¡Edward, por favor!" Suplicó, aunque salió áspero, porque mis dedos apretaron un poco más fuerte. "Lo necesito," dijo con voz ronca, apenas en un susurro al mirarme.

Retiré mi mano y la dejé volar, dándole una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, me quitaron de encima de ella, envuelta firmemente en brazos implacables.

"¡Yo también! ¡Y tú vas a hacer que lo maten!" Dije con los dientes apretados, pateando a mi captor.

"No quieres matarla, dulzura," Edward me dijo al oído con voz tranquilizadora, pero apenas lo escuché, porque me estaba resistiendo a él con todas mis putas fuerzas. "¡Cálmate de una puta vez, Bella!"

"¡No me digas lo que quiero, Edward!" Le gruñí, todavía retorciéndome en sus brazos a medida que me alejaba del cobertizo. "Maldita sea, te tocó… y la forma en que le habló a Bethy…"

"Lo sé… y ahora el caso terminó," me dijo, permaneciendo más calmado de lo que esperaba, pero sus pisadas eran pesadas y determinadas cuando entró marchando a la casa. No se detuvo hasta que estuvimos dentro de nuestra recámara. "Y no escuchaste todo, amor," dijo con un suspiro exasperado. "Dijo que nos escuchó en la cocina y que e-ella p-podía s-seguir d-donde t-tú l-lo ha-habías d-dejado…"

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, porque perdí mi mierda por completo, a pesar de su honesto balbuceo.

Edward trató de ponerme en la cama, pero yo me levanté y corrí hacia la puerta, mi arma todavía en mi mano. Aunque siempre fue más rápido que yo, así que pronto, me encontré forzada a regresar a la cama, con fuertes dedos zafando mi arma de mi agarre.

"Edward, déjame ir…"

"¡No!" Me gruñó, sujetándome a la cama y arrojando mi arma al suelo, dónde dio un golpe seco.

"Joder, voy a matarla," dije con un jadeo, todavía forcejando con él, y debido a que mi cuerpo era más pequeño o al hecho de que él nunca me lastimaría, me liberé de su agarre.

"Bella, ella no vale la pena," gruñó, agarrándome de donde sea y por último aferrándose a mi pierna.

Los dos caímos de golpe en el suelo, y mis ojos alcanzaron a ver algo que no había visto en un tiempo. De hecho, no las había visto desde China. Con rápidos movimientos y un veloz giro de mi muñeca, esposé a Edward a la pata de la cama, alejándome de él agachada, porque no podía creer que había permitido que llegara tan lejos.

"¡Esa mierda no está bien, Bella!" Gruñó, tirando de las esposas, pero no iba a poder zafarse. "Abre esta mierda. ¡Ahora!"

Miré boquiabierta lo que había hecho, sacudiendo la cabeza despacio. Había permitido que Kyra me afectara, la dejé meterse bajo mi piel, a pesar de la confianza que tenía en el hombre que ese momento estaba tratando de liberarse.

"Lo siento, Edward," dije con un sollozo, recargándome en el buró, porque me sentía como si Kyra hubiese logrado lo que quería. Había provocado que nos volviéramos el uno contra el otro. "Lo siento," dije con un jadeo, subiendo mis rodillas a mi barbilla.

"Dulzura, mírame," me dijo para tranquilizarme, y lo miré, limpiando mis lágrimas. "Ella no ganó, amor. Ven aquí," me ordenó con voz suave y como mejor pudo desde su restringida posición, pero no me moví, porque sabía que estaba cabreado. "No estoy enojado, bebé," dijo con una suave risita, rodando los ojos. "Solo ven aquí."

Gateé en su dirección, desplomándome encima de él, y solo lo dejé salir—el estrés de todo, mi cansancio por no dormir, y mi amor por el hombre que soportaba tanta mierda, que debería ser condecorado. Lo dejé salir, porque cuando éramos solo nosotros dos—solo Edward y yo—todo parecía estar bien.

"Dios, eres una mujer difícil de atrapar," dijo riendo contra mi mejilla, y su humor, su ausencia de ira por todo lo sucedido provocó que se me escapara una risita.

Me eché hacia atrás, sentándome junto a él y limpiando mis lágrimas. "Lo siento tanto," dije con un suspiro, viendo sus muñecas esposadas, y luego de vuelta a su rostro bastante divertido.

"Ganó este _round_ , señora Cullen," dijo con una risita, rodando nuevamente sus ojos, pero en seguida se puso serio. "Sé que quieres que esto termine, y si realmente te sientes así, entonces Wes se puede llevar a Kyra hoy, pero creo que tengo un plan, dulzura. Y también requiere de ti."

Tragué saliva espesa, sintiéndome un poco culpable por perder el control de esa manera. No por la _razón_ por la cual lo había perdido, sino por _cómo_ lo había hecho, porque al parecer le había revelado una debilidad a ella.

"¿Qué?" Le susurré, tomando otra respiración profunda.

"Juntos… solo nosotros dos… podemos atrapar a este tipo, bebé," me animó, sus manos moviéndose contra sus ataduras. "Déjame levantarme, y te lo diré todo."

Sonreí, admirando la vista frente a mí—pecho desnudo, tinta moviéndose, gorra hacia atrás, pantalones cortos negros de baloncesto, y ojos oscureciéndose, porque estaba interpretando mi sonrisa.

"Mmm, señor Cullen. No lo creo," ronroneé, y con eso, me levanté y me alejé de él.

Lo último que escuché antes de cerrar la puerta de nuestra recámara con seguro fue, "Isabella, trae tu trasero de regreso aquí…"

 **~oOo~**

* * *

 **(1) Posiciones en las que se divide el equipo de futbol americano en el campo de juego.**

* * *

 _ **¡Al fin! Buen susto que se llevó Kyra. ¿Satisfechas? ¿Les gustó como lo manejó Bella? Ahora se siente mal por dejarse llevar de esa forma, pero con tantas provocaciones es un milagro que no haya tirado del gatillo. ¿Y cómo ven las nuevas revelaciones? Ike envió la foto, y el acosador es… ya lo saben, ¿no? ¿Qué podemos esperar ahora de estos dos? ¿Y creen que los chicos dejen el caso? Ya lo veremos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes me dieron mi dosis de ánimo por medio de su review: ValenN Swan Cullen, Anuca, Kabum, Fabiss, vickyange, injoa, miscullensanches, Adriu, Wawis Cullen, Tecupi, , Jocelyn907, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, PEYCI CULLEN, pili, INDI02, AuroraShade, EmDreams Hunter, paosierra, beakis, Manligrez, Srher Evans, Nilary, cary, freckles03, Ericastelo, lagie, catalinerds, Sully YM, tulgarita, Yoliki, gladys, glow0718, Rossmery, bbluelilas y algunos anónimos. Gracias también por alertas y favoritos.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

CAPÍTULO 10

 **EDWARD**

"Isabella, trae tu dulce trasero de vuelta aquí," le dije cuando desapareció de mi visión, pero escuché cerrarse la puerta de nuestra recámara y el seguro hacer clic.

Me moví incómodo con las esposas, mirando de nuevo para ver cómo había esposado mi trasero a nuestra cama. Tuve que sonreír, porque todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantar la esquina de la cama para deslizarlas por debajo, aunque mis muñecas seguirían unidas. Me atrapó de prisa. Si esto hubiese sido una situación de vida o muerte, mi chica hubiese sido capaz de huir o matar a su atacante, pero no lo era; simplemente había sido una puta furia ciega, algo de lo que realmente no podía culparla.

"¿De verdad acabas de usar mi nombre completo, _Edward Anthony_?" Me preguntó con una suave risita.

"Sí," me mofé, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Estoy esposado a nuestra cama en nuestra puta alfombra, dulzura," le dije, y mi sarcasmo fue fuerte y claro. "¿Qué esperabas?"

Otra risita llegó a mis oídos, y comencé a levantar la cama, pero una patada a mi pie me detuvo. Levanté la vista para verla parada a mis pies.

"No lo hagas. ¿Por favor?" Me susurró. Había una expresión en su rostro, una oscuridad en sus ojos, y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. "Te dejaré levantarte. Lo prometo. Solo que… todavía no."

"Bella…" Comencé a replicar, pero caminó subiendo lentamente por mi cuerpo, con sus piernas a cada lado, solo para sentarse con cuidado sobre mi estómago.

"Los niños se fueron a la escuela, Wes está aquí con su pequeño ejército, y se llevaron a Kyra a la oficina," dijo en voz baja. "Miré por la ventana del baño. Joder, quería asegurarme que nos dejarían en paz."

"Dije que terminaríamos lo que empezamos en la cocina, ¿no es verdad?" Le pregunté, todavía sin poder precisar su estado de ánimo. "Pero no puedo hacer eso desde aquí, bebé…"

"Oh sí, si puedes," dijo entre su aliento, bajando la vista a mi pecho, mi brazo, y luego de vuelta a mi rostro.

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, porque justo en ese momento, me di cuenta de lo que Bella estaba haciendo. Yo mismo lo había hecho no hace mucho tiempo. Había sido en la cabaña en la cima de la montaña justo después de que habíamos recuperado a Bethy de las manos de Lilith, después de rastrear la locación del grupo D.D.A **(1)** a fin de recuperar a Bella. Había estado interrogando sospechosos, y Kenny Porter había admitido en falso el haber tocado a mi esposa.

Había perdido la maldita cordura, prácticamente matando al pedazo de mierda con solo mis manos, justo ahí, en un granero con demasiadas corrientes de aire en alguna parte del norte de California. No podía soportar la puta _idea_ de que alguien tocara a Bella, sobre todo contra su voluntad. No pude pensar claramente con la maldita posibilidad de que hubiese sido violada o que todo lo que ella y yo habíamos trabajado por superar juntos estuviese arruinado. Había tomado a Bella de forma intensa en el puñetero bosque, solo para asegurarme a mí mismo que era mía.

Y eso era lo que estaba viendo—posesiva, protectora, preocupada. La primera de esas emociones era lo que mantenía mi trasero atado a la pata de nuestra cama. Había visto a Kyra tocarme y había visto que yo no lo había deseado, y a pesar de que era un adulto, profundamente enamorado de mi esposa, y un padre de dos niños, Bella solo vio una violación al espacio personal, el quitarme la opción, y a alguien más tocando lo que mi chica consideraba _suyo_. Sin mencionar la enfurecida mamá osa que había surgido de ella cuando Kyra le habló con rudeza a Bethy. No había nada que detuviera la ira de Bella.

Al encontrar su oscura mirada y deseando tanto el sostenerla, joder, simplemente… cedí, porque en el fondo, _lo entendía_. Era malditamente _duro_ el ver a alguien más deseando lo que es tuyo, y Bella había estado luchando contra esta mierda por semanas. Se había acumulado y crecido hasta que Kyra finalmente presionó demasiado. De hecho, no estaba seguro de que Bella no la hubiese matado justo allí en mi cobertizo si no la hubiese alejado.

"¿Qué necesitas, dulzura?" Le pregunté con gentileza.

"A ti," dijo con un hipido. Con unas pocas lágrimas en sus intensos ojos marrones, sus manos cerradas en pequeños puños apretados al apoyarlas sobre mi pecho, y su respiración pesada. Se inclinó sobre mí, su cabello cayendo como una cortina alrededor de nuestros rostros, diciendo, "Te necesito… así."

"Hey," le susurré, levantando mi cabeza lo suficiente para rozar mis labios en los suyos. "Ella no ganó," le dije una vez más, asegurándome que Bella me mirara a los ojos, porque tenía que saber que lo que estaba sintiendo no era derrota. "Simplemente me acorraló después de que fui a correr… nada más."

Bella simplemente asintió, estirando su cuerpo sobre el mío, pero sus dedos apenas rozaron mis brazos al subir por ellos hacia mis muñecas. "¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó, delineando el metal de las esposas.

Me reí sombríamente. "Veamos… estoy atrapado debajo de la mujer más hermosa que conozco, me tiene a su merced, y me está mirando como si fuera su próxima comida. Sí, dulzura… estoy… _muy bien_."

Bella esbozó una sonrisa, dejando escapar una risita.

"Aunque hay un serio problema," le dije con falsa sinceridad.

"¿Qué?" Jadeó, incorporándose pero quedándose sobre mi estómago.

"Tienes… _demasiada_ ropa, bebé," le dije, levantándole una ceja. "Si estoy atorado aquí, entonces tienes que ayudarme, hermosa. A estas alturas ya te habría arrancado esa mierda, ¿sabes?"

Me sonrió, mordiendo ese labio inferior suyo y alcanzando la orilla de su camiseta. Con rápidos movimientos, había desaparecido y caído junto a nosotros. Dejé escapar un descarado gemido lascivo al ver lo que estaba frente a mí, lamiendo mis putos labios al ver lo jodidamente ardiente que era realmente mi esposa, sobre todo cuando me estaba provocando así.

"Oh Bella, por favor, dime que los traes a juego," me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque tenía que ver todo el conjunto de ropa interior.

"Siempre," dijo con una risita, poniéndose de pie desde su posición encima de mi estómago y quitándose sus _jeans_ y tenis, lo que la dejó de pie frente a mí con la cosa más dulce y _sexy_ que la había visto usar alguna vez—aunque solo podría ser que estaba siendo un parcial hijo de puta.

"Mm, mm, mm," murmuré, lamiendo mis labios al ver el sujetador y bragas con camuflaje de bosque, todo ribeteado con un femenino encaje rosa claro. Era una combinación muy traviesa, pero de pronto tenía mi polla en posición de firmes. Sus senos estaban elevados y los _boyshorts_ abrazaban a mi esposa en los lugares perfectos. Mis dedos se movían nerviosos, queriendo tocar, arrancar, porque mi chica lucía increíble. "Mierda, amor… quiero tocarte…"

"No," me dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza despacio de un lado al otro. "Todavía no, Edward," me reprendió sensualmente, de pie nuevamente sobre mí, y no pude contenerme de admirar cada centímetro de ella, encontrando al fin su oscura mirada.

Se arrodilló entre mis piernas, agarrando la cintura de mis pantalones cortos de baloncesto. Los bajó y me los quitó en segundos, y también terminaron en alguna parte del suelo, pero no podía concentrarme en nada más que la vista de sus manos deslizándose por mis muslos, sobre mi bóxer, y por último envolviendo mi erección.

"Tan duro, tan rápido, cariño," mencionó en voz alta, dándome una sonrisa pequeña, pero orgullosa.

"Sí… ha estado así desde la puñetera cocina," jadeé, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, porque con cada pasada de su mano sobre mi ropa interior de algodón hacía que mis caderas se levantaran del suelo. "Correr para la revisión de perímetro fue un maldito… _placer_ hacerlo así."

"Aw," canturreó, apoyando una mano en mi muslo, solo para inclinarse más cerca de mi entrepierna. "Pobre bebé," ronroneó, su cabello haciendo cosquillas en la piel de mi estómago.

Tragué saliva espesa cuando su nariz y sus labios trazaron el mismo camino que su mano acababa de recorrer—a través de mi estómago, alrededor de cada hueso de mi cadera, y sobre la tela de mi ropa interior. Dejó que uno de sus labios se atorara en la punta de mi polla, pero seguía sin usar sus manos para quitarme la maldita ropa interior. Todo mi jodido cuerpo ansiaba que me tocara de verdad, pero al parecer ella tenía otra idea, porque esos mismos labios hermosos se arrastraron por mi estómago, dejando besos con la boca abierta, cálidos y húmedos todo el camino hasta mi pecho.

"Aún sigues sudado," señaló, delineando con la punta de su lengua cada centímetro de mi tatuaje de la Fuerza Aérea, pero sus ojos estaban clavados a los míos. Lamiendo sus labios, me dijo, "Mmm, saladito. Me gusta."

"¿Quieres que te diga dónde sabes mejor, amor?" Le pregunté, mi voz más profunda de lo que había esperado, pero maldita sea, sino me estaba volviendo loco.

Sonrió, negando. "Creo que eso ya lo sé." Se echó un poco hacia atrás, mirando mis manos y cuerpo. "¿Puedes darte la vuelta?"

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, y evalué mi situación mentalmente. "Sí, aunque puede que el suelo se rompa bajo la presión, bebé," le dije, mirando hacia mi polla ahora dura como el acero y de vuelta a su rostro.

"No voy a lastimarte. Lo prometo," dijo con una risita, ayudándome a darme la vuelta sobre la alfombra, con mis manos cruzadas sobre mi cabeza.

En seguida, fuertes dedos encontraron los músculos de mis hombros, mi espalda, y luego mi trasero. Que me jodan, sino gemí con fuerza, mi frente golpeando el piso. Sentí su cuerpo alinearse de nuevo con el mío, y eché un vistazo hacia atrás por encima de mi hombro.

"¿Sabes por qué no quise este tatuaje en tu espalda, Edward?" Me preguntó, sus pequeños dedos delineando la tinta en mi brazo.

Negué, pero no pude decir nada, porque me perdí al sentirla deslizarse por mi cuerpo. Podía sentir la piel suave, el rasposo encaje, los pezones duros, y apretones firmes al bajar por mi espalda.

"Cristo, Bella, me estás matando," murmuré, mi frente haciendo un ruido sordo al golpear una vez más el piso, porque necesité todo mi control para no romper la cama, darme la vuelta, y tomar a mi chica con rapidez, profundidad y fuerza. Era malditamente _sexy_ cada minuto del día, pero cuando se lo proponía, joder, era absolutamente mortal.

"No lo quise en tu espalda," me dijo, ignorando mi voz posiblemente sonando quejumbrosa, "porque el día que vi por primera vez ese escudo, tenías los más hermosos rasguños en tu piel, y _eso_ era mejor que cualquier tatuaje."

Sonreí, porque eso era jodidamente asombroso. Levantando mi cabeza, traté una vez más de mirarla, pero estaba bastante hacia atrás por lo que no pude verla.

"Y tus _motivos_ para el tatuaje eran tan malditamente adorables, cariño. Si era un recordatorio de que la familia era primero, quería que todo el maldito mundo pudiera verlo," gruñó contra la piel de mi omoplato.

Escuché la pura y absoluta _indignación_ en la voz de mi esposa, porque no era simplemente que Kyra me hubiese tocado, o que le hablara a Bethy de forma grosera, era lo _que_ Kyra había tocado. Mi tatuaje, mi escudo… el recordatorio de familia, lealtad, y simplemente… _Bella_. Era el significado detrás de él, y la violación de todo eso.

"Mierda," siseé, dándome la vuelta de nuevo, a pesar de sus protestas. Comencé a levantar la cama para liberarme, porque mis deseos de abrazarla, atraerla a mí eran simplemente demasiado, pero Bella me detuvo al sujetar mis muñecas con sus manos.

"No, no lo hagas," me suplicó, inclinándose sobre mí y obligando a mis manos a bajar nuevamente al suelo.

"L-Lo s-siento, b-bebé," balbuceé. "Venía de correr más de ocho kilómetros. ¡N-No s-sabía q-que e-ella e-estaba j-justo a-ahí!"

"Shh," siseó contra mis labios, pegando su frente a la mía. "Lo sé."

Nada podía detenerme de besarla. Nada. Sentí la necesidad de hacer _algo_ para hacer desaparecer lo que sea que estuviese molestando a mi chica. Y si no podía tocarla, iba a besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, todas resbalosas, enérgicas, e intensas, reclamando, calmando, y probando al otro. Mi chica se movió de manera que mi adolorida polla encontrara cierto tipo de fricción entre sus piernas, y los dos gemimos descaradamente.

Dedos frenéticos subieron, agarrando mi gorra y lanzándola lejos, entonces Bella deslizó sus manos dentro de mi cabello y lo agarró con fuerza, girando mi cabeza. Gemí otra vez, no por el dolor, sino por la simple idea de que Bella estaba simplemente… _tomando_. Y ella podía tener la mierda que quisiera.

Su dulce y caliente coño giró sobre mi polla, e incluso a través de la ropa interior, podía darme cuenta que estaba jodidamente mojada. Mis ojos rodaron dentro de mi cabeza cuando lo hizo de nuevo, provocando que ella misma jadeara en mi boca.

"Joder, dulzura," jadeé cuando se separó de mi boca, solo para incorporarse y girar esas fantásticas caderas de mierda otra vez. "Vas a hacer que me corra así," le dije, incapaz de no seguir su ritmo, porque joder, se sentía tan malditamente bien.

Se quedó quieta, bajó por mis piernas y agarró la cintura de mi ropa interior, tirando con cuidado por encima de mi polla y quitándomela. Llevó sus manos hacia su espalda, desabrochó su sujetador y lo dejó caer junto a ella. Metiendo sus pulgares en la cintura de sus _boyshorts_ , hizo una pausa.

"Oh, no me provoques, bebé," le advertí con un rugido bajo, levantándole una ceja.

Se le escapó una dulce risita a medida que se quitaba la jodidamente ardiente ropa interior y volvía a subir por mi cuerpo, deteniéndose lo suficiente para arrastrar su lengua por el eje de mi polla, bebiendo el fluido intenso que ya se había acumulado en la punta, porque esa mierda de no poder tocar era algo _sexy._ Pero fue cuando su muy caliente y bastante húmedo coño se restregó en mi muslo que tuve que decir algo.

"Mmm, estás tan mojada, amor," canturreé, incapaz de no usar mi pierna para frotarla contra su sexo, lo que provocó que el dulce sonido de mi nombre se escuchara en la vacía habitación en un tono entrecortado, pero en un gimoteo. "Si me traes ese ansioso coño, bebé, prometo que cuidaré muy bien de él," le ofrecí, lamiendo mis labios tan solo al pensar en su sabor, en comerla hasta que todo lo que pudiera decir fuera mi puñetero nombre.

"¿Sí?" Me preguntó, dándome su versión de una sonrisa torcida. Y también lucía muy bien en ella.

"Oh sí," me reí sin humor mientras asentía despacio, agarrando el poste de la cama a fin de no romper toda la maldita cosa para llegar a ella. Me quería a su merced, y podía tenerme de esa forma, pero joder, necesitaba probarla, follarla, _algo_. "Tráeme esa cosita linda, y aliviaré un poco su ansiedad…"

Sonrió, se movió por mi cuerpo y de pronto, estaba rodeado por hermosos muslos, piel suave, rodillas a cada lado de mi cabeza, y el más delicioso coño que había tenido el honor de probar en mi vida. Lamiendo mis labios una vez más, clavé mis ojos en los de mi chica, que ahora apoyaba sus manos en la orilla del colchón encima de mí. Dejé un simple beso en cada muslo, antes de levantar un poco mi cabeza. Estaba abierta perfectamente para mí, y arrastré felizmente mi lengua de un extremo de ella al otro, deleitándome en el grito de alivio que se le escapó.

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

"Oh, Dios," gemí, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás al sentir la boca de Edward en mí.

Solo mirándolo, tocándolo, sintiendo su deseo por mí endureciéndose cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba me tenía sufriendo por él. Y entendió completamente y se dio cuenta de lo que quería. Necesitaba recuperar lo que era mío.

"Joder, eres malditamente bueno en eso," jadeé, soltando la cama y apoyando mis manos en cada uno de sus muslos.

Y Dios, era malditamente fenomenal en ello. Besaba mi sexo como besaba mi boca—de forma concienzuda y profunda, reclamándome con labios, lengua y fuerza de succión, haciéndome absolutamente incoherente. No había un centímetro de mí al que no le prestara atención, arrastrando su lengua, dientes y labios sobre mí. Pasó su lengua sobre mis pliegues, solo para chupar mi clítoris con fuerza, pero se detuvo justo antes de que me corriera. Era provocación en su máxima expresión, haciendo que me mojara cada vez más con cada segundo que me torturaba. Y disfrutaba de cada gota, bebiendo de mí como si no pudiese tener suficiente.

Edward no podía hacer que me quedara quieta, así que seguía cada giro de mis caderas, gimiendo con intensidad contra mi carne cada vez que mi centro se contraía. Y era entonces cuando retrocedía, mordisqueando con sus dientes el interior de mis muslos y sonriendo maliciosamente contra mi piel cuando gritaba.

Me llevó tan cerca que mis brazos ya no podían sostenerme. Comenzaron a temblar, y al fin volví a colapsar sobre él, lo que solo abrió aún más mis piernas para él. Otra pasada de su lengua, arremolinándose en ambas entradas, y finalmente aferró sus labios en mi clítoris en un intenso beso chupetón que me tenía mareada, mi espalda arqueándose y mis dedos enroscándose.

Mi respiración se detuvo por un momento, y todo mi cuerpo se contrajo antes de explotar. "¡Cristo!" Jadeé, mis ojos rodando dentro de mi cabeza, e incluso en medio de mi orgasmo, pude sentirlo sonreír con petulancia contra mi sexo.

Lágrimas de euforia saturaron mi visión a medida que salía de mi delirio, tratando de sentarme. Cuando al fin estaba nuevamente frente a él, no pude contener mi sonrisa de satisfacción porque se estaba lamiendo los labios como si acabara de comer la mejor comida de su vida, y portaba un ligero pero adorable puchero por no poder recibir más.

"¿Te sientes mejor, dulzura?" Ronroneó, mirándome mientras me cernía sobre él.

"Sí," dije entre mi aliento contra su boca, antes de besarlo hasta la inconsciencia. Todavía sabía a mí, y todo lo que hizo fue hacer que lo deseara aún más. Nos separamos jadeando por aire, pero pegué mi frente a la suya. "Pero quiero… mmm, más."

Sonrió, arrastrando su lengua por mi labio inferior. "¿Debería destrozar esta cama, bebé? O vas a montarme hasta dejarme sin puto sentido. Podemos jugar, Bella, pero joder, me estoy muriendo aquí."

Echando un vistazo a su polla, gemí en simpatía y porque la deseaba. Joder, estaba muy duro, firme como el buen soldado que era. Y seguía goteando de la punta. Deslizándome por su cuerpo, me coloqué sobre él, finalmente mirándolo a los ojos, y repentinamente todo me golpeó al mismo tiempo.

Un sentimiento casi rabioso de posesión se apoderó de mí cuando me hundía en él, lo dos gimiendo al mismo tiempo. Edward era mío, y alguien había tratado de interponerse entre nosotros. Yo había pasado por muchas cosas, lo había necesitado demasiado para que eso sucediera, pero otro sentimiento le dio paso a ese mientras miraba al guapo rostro de mi esposo, que estaba atrapado entre la necesidad de que me moviera y el que me quedara quieta. Ese sentimiento era calma, una fe serena.

Edward era mío, pero era mío porque él _quiso_ serlo. No hubiese permitido que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros, y eso incluía mi ira incontrolable hacia Kyra, su malvada actitud hacia Bethy y sus interminables insinuaciones. Se puso entre nosotras no porque le importaba lo que le sucediera a ella o estuviese preocupado por sus sentimientos, sino porque nada malo podría pasarme a mí—o a Bethy, de hecho, que por casualidad estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Y fue por eso que me detuvo de matarla, sin importar que probablemente creí en ese momento que estaba justificada.

Giré mis caderas, llevándolo más profundo y deleitándome en la sensación de lo mucho que me estaba llenando. Mis deseos y necesidades estaban divididos; quería las manos de Edward sobre mí, pero también quería seguir reclamando, tomando, haciéndolo mío otra vez, borrando de él el recuerdo de las caricias de Kyra.

Las caderas de Edward encontraron las mías estocada tras estocada, pero podía ver sus manos cerradas en puños sobre su cabeza, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior, y cada músculo de su torso moviéndose bajo las yemas de mis dedos.

"Edward…" Jadeé, abrumada una vez más por mi conflicto de deseos.

"Te ves tan bien follándome, bebé," dijo con voz rasposa, sus manos agarrando la pata de la cama a fin de usarla como apoyo. "Si lo necesitas con más fuerza, dulzura… entonces tómalo."

Fue en ese momento que mi necesidad por una follada dura, ruda, y demandante simplemente… cambió, porque no necesitaba reclamarlo como mío; él se había entregado gustosamente a mí.

"Cariño, te amo tanto," le dije, las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, porque no podía llegar a él, no podía dejar de montarlo, pero necesitaba su toque, su voz en mi oído, y sus brazos rodeándome.

Con unos movimientos rápidos, Edward levantó la cama y liberó la cadena de las esposas, incorporándose y rodeándome con sus brazos, con todo y sus muñecas atadas. Cuando capturó mi boca con la suya, podía sentir el frío acero de las esposas pegado a mi espalda. El tintineo del metal hizo eco en mi oído cuando un fuerte agarre capturó mi cabello en la base de mi cuello, pero Edward pegó su frente a la mía mientras continuaba moviéndome sobre él.

"Justo aquí, dulzura," ronroneó, su mirada oscura clavada en la mía. "Estoy _justo aquí_."

Asentí con mi sudada frente pegada a la suya. "Lo sé," dije con un jadeo.

"También te amo, Bella," me susurró, rozando sus labios en los míos, bajando por mi mejilla y luego chupo ligeramente mi cuello. "Eres tan jodidamente hermosa, bebé. Simplemente perfecta tomando lo que es tuyo. Y te _pertenezco_ , amor."

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, llevando sus labios de vuelta a los míos, porque siempre sabía lo que necesitaba escuchar. Al parecer lo había estado haciendo desde siempre.

"De eso, nada ha cambiado," murmuró, su voz profunda, suave y tranquilizadora, pero todavía saturada con ese tenor sensual. "Joder, bebé… siempre me follas tan malditamente bien. Mierda, estoy cerca… Córrete conmigo."

Sacudí mi cabeza, mi respiración pesada, porque quería sentirlo correrse con fuerza dentro de mí, sentirlo derrumbarse en mis brazos. Contrayendo mis músculos en torno a su polla, arrastré mis labios por su hombro, subiendo por su cuello y hacia su oreja. La sensación del frío acero prácticamente quemó mi espalda baja cuando agarró mis caderas para guiarme sobre él, murmurando que lo follara con más fuerza, más rápido y simplemente por… _más_.

Agarré su brazo donde se encontraba su tatuaje. "Córrete, Edward. Por mí," le ordené, y no pude evitar sonreír contra la piel de su cuello cuando una sarta de maldiciones salieron de su boca y pasaron por mi hombro.

El no correrme con él tenía sus ventajas, porque podía sentir sacudirse cada centímetro de él dentro de mí, derramándose finalmente con intensidad. El rostro de Edward era la imagen de la belleza, congelada en una expresión con la boca abierta que paraba el corazón. Su cabeza cayó ligeramente hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a mis caderas, atrayéndome a él con fuerza.

"Jesús, Bella," dijo con un jadeo, su frente cayendo en mi hombro. "Por favor, dime que tienes las llaves para estás hijas de perra," me dijo, riéndose entre dientes cuando solté una risita contra su cuello.

"¿Qué llaves?" Le pregunté, chillando histérica cuando gruñó por lo bajo, sus dedos enterrándose en mis costados. "¡En el baño! ¡En el baño!" Chillé, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás por la risa.

"Aún mejor. Una ducha, bebé," gruñó, poniéndome de pie. Una vez que él se levantó, se lanzó hacia mí, arrojándome sobre su hombro y dándole a mi trasero desnudo una nalgada. "Tus reglas, dulzura," dijo riéndose al entrar al baño. "No podemos irnos a la cama sin ducharnos…"

"Buen chico," lo felicité, lo que me valió otra nalgada en el trasero, y luego me puso sobre helado tocador, donde chillé por la sorpresa.

"¿Dónde, Bella?" Sonrió, levantando sus muñecas.

Soltando unas risitas, metí mi mano en el cajón junto a mis piernas. "Aquí tienes," le dije, tirando de él para ponerlo entre mis piernas. "Las necesitamos libres para esa ducha…"

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Oh sí… estamos _extremadamente_ sucios. Tú, sobre todo," me reí entre dientes, señalándolo con un dedo una vez que las ataduras fueron eliminadas. "Tengo que quitar el toque de esa perra de ti."

Edward rodó los ojos, pero se rio de todos modos mientras murmuraba algo que sonó como, "Pensé que acabas de hacer esa mierda." Se metió a la ducha, abriendo la llave del agua, solo para darse la vuelta y bajarme del tocador.

"¡Entonces a lavar, mujer!"

Mi risa hizo eco en los azulejos, pero murió rápidamente cuando mis manos fueron capturadas por encima de mi cabeza, mis dedos entrelazándose con los de Edward. Le sonreí a mi muy _sexy_ y ahora bastante mojado esposo.

Me sonrió de forma torcida, pegando su frente a la mía mientras me sujetaba contra la pared de la ducha. "Mi turno, dulzura…"

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Voces apagadas y en susurros se escuchaban desde mi patio y lo que se escuchaba como mi cocina. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, y luego eché un vistazo al reloj. Bella y yo habíamos caído en la cama después de nuestra ducha, exhaustos, agotados, pero muy, muy satisfechos. Hicimos lo que siempre hacíamos cuando algo nos sacudía; volvíamos a ser solo nosotros, perdiéndonos en el otro.

Tal parece que habíamos logrado dormir unas cuantas horas, pero por cómo se sentían todavía mis ojos, como si tuviera lijas detrás de mis párpados, realmente me servirían unas cuantas más. Dándome la vuelta hacia mi costado, admiré la vista de mi esposa dormida. Se movió cuando me moví, por lo que su mano se estiró a ciegas hacia mi almohada, encontrando mi rostro y tocándolo. Joder, me encantaba esa mierda, porque no solo me recordaba nuestra foto de infantes que estaba colgada en nuestra sala, sino porque aún en sus sueños, me necesitaba.

Ignoré las voces que apenas podía distinguir y planté un beso en el centro de su palma, trazando suavemente con mis dedos el medio de su espalda expuesta, simplemente disfrutando de la excepcional burbuja de tiempo a solas. Sabía que teníamos que levantarnos. Tenían que tomarse decisiones con respecto a Kyra, y después de la mierda de esta mañana, estaba jodidamente seguro de que Bella querría recoger a Bethy de la escuela ella misma, solo para asegurarse de que nuestra niña estuviera bien.

"Debería hacer que la arrestaran por asalto," la voz llorona de Kyra se filtró por la ventana del baño, lo que significaba que estaba en el porche delantero.

"No estoy seguro a qué te refieres," dijo Alec, y casi podía ver su ceja arqueada y sonrisa satisfecha, solo por el tono irónico de su voz. "Nadie vio nada," le dijo como si nada.

"¡ _Todos_ estuvieron ahí! Tenía un arma apuntando a mi cabeza," respondió Kyra.

"Mmm, no… no vi nada. Aunque llegué muy tarde," dijo Jasper arrastrando las palabras. "Personalmente, supuse que te habías caído y ella te estaba ayudando a levantarte."

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque mi equipo era osado en cuanto a respaldarse entre ellos. Jurarían esa mierda en el corte si fuera necesario.

"Sin ningún testigo," añadió Wes, "entonces no tengo un caso contra asalto."

Escuché el ruido sordo de pasos en mi porche, como si alguien se estuviera paseando de un lado al otro, pero Wes continuó.

"Permítame explicarle algo, señorita Bailey," le dijo, y su voz tomó un tono que rara vez usaba. Era directo, sin nada de humor o sarcasmo. "Maldición, no puedo decir que culpe a Bella ni un poco. No, en lo absoluto. Porque déjeme decirle, que si se invirtieran los papeles y fuera Eddie el que tuviera que ver a un pendejo tocarla… Bueno, él destrozaría al tipo. Lo ha hecho antes, y estoy lo bastante seguro de que lo haría de nuevo. Varias veces. Lo que usted está haciendo, los problemas que le está provocando a esta gente, es lo que la metió en este lío para empezar. _Joder, no sabe en absoluto_ a quién encabronó ahora, ¿verdad?"

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al escuchar eso, porque Wes era una tipo bastante tranquilo. También era extremadamente profesional. De modo que para que él la amenazara, aunque sutilmente como se había escuchado, era realmente extraño.

"Señorita Bailey, no le voy a mentir," continuó Wes. "Puedo y voy a tomarla bajo mi custodia, aislarla de todo. No podrá trabajar, no podrá hacer su trabajo, y no hablará con nadie. Y eso incluye a Cassie y Gator aquí presentes. Va a estar sola, pero estará a salvo. Sin embargo, sé por experiencia, que este grupo de personas es extremadamente capaz de no solo protegerla, sino que también encontrarán a este… este… tipo, Preston."

"Sí, pero…" Comenzó a decir Kyra, pero él la interrumpió.

"O… puede encontrar la forma de llevarse bien con este equipo, y todos podemos trabajar juntos. Realmente es muy simple. Y permítame explicarle algo, si usted no puede… si no puede ser honesta, diciéndonos todo lo que sabe, entonces la arrestaré por entorpecer mi investigación. ¿Comprendió?" Dijo con voz brusca.

"Oh maldición," dijo Bella entre su aliento, y giré mi mirada hacia la suya. "Mierda, no está jugando, ¿cierto?"

Me reí entre dientes, negando, pero besando sus labios para callarla, porque la conversación no había terminado.

"Buena suerte con eso," Rose dijo riéndose sin humor. "Estoy segura que Bella dijo que estábamos fuera del caso. Y no puedo decir que me sienta mal por eso. Eres un dolor en el trasero, Kyra. Y no miento. Dices que necesitas ayuda, que necesitas la protección de Edward, pero no dices por qué. Insultas a todos a tu alrededor, le faltas el respeto a su matrimonio y sus hijos, ¿y todavía crees que va a querer continuar con este caso? Umm, no, princesa. Echa mierda en una mano y deseos en la otra; ve cuál se llena más rápido **(2)**."

Bella estalló en risitas, teniendo que ocultarlas en mi hombro para evitar que el sonido volara. No pude contenerme de besar la coronilla de su cabeza, porque algunas veces, Rose se iba directo al maldito grano y le decía a la gente la puta verdad, sin importar lo hiriente que pudiera ser.

Las risitas y las carcajadas murieron, porque habló otra voz, una que no sabía que estaba allí.

"Kyra," dijo Esme con un suspiro exasperado. "Creo que es momento de que tú y yo nos sentemos para tener una larga charla. Ven conmigo," le ordenó. "Vamos a usar la oficina de Bella."

"Uh oh," canturreó Emmett. "La doctora entra en…"

"Silencio, Emmett," lo regañó Esme. "Vamos, señorita Bailey. Quiero terminar con esto antes de que mi hijo despierte, porque no va a estar feliz después de los eventos anteriores. Y no creo que nadie aquí podrá detenerlo de decir lo que le tenga que decir. ¡Así que arriba! ¡Ahora!"

Mi corazón se apretó al escucharla llamándome su _hijo_ , aún más por lo bien que me conoce, porque de hecho estaba planeando tener una muy desagradable conversación con Kyra—sin importar la decisión que Bella tomara concerniente al caso. Pero escucharla llamarme así provocó que algo muy dentro de mí cambiara, se calmara, y quería abrazarla.

"Ella realmente te ve como suyo, ¿sabes?" Me susurró Bella, delineando mi rostro con su dedo. "Así como a mí me ve como su hija."

Asentí, pasando saliva espesa. "L-Lo s-sé. E-Es s-solo q-que n-nunca l-la ha-había e-escuchado d-decirlo d-de e-esa f-forma…"

Bella se apoyó sobre un codo, extendió su mano en mi mejilla y me besó. "Es tan fácil amarte, Edward. Es realmente sencillo. De hecho, es lo que mantuvo mi temperamento bajo control con Kyra por tanto tiempo. Pensé que si estaba enamorada de ti, entonces podía entenderlo, pero no creo que lo que sienta sea amor. Te necesita, pero no estoy segura por qué. Es la razón por la que se está aferrando a ti con tanta fuerza. Sin embargo, lo demostró de la forma equivocada. Y no creo que conozca otra forma…"

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer, dulzura?" Le pregunté, deslizando mi pulgar por debajo de su ojo, porque mi chica se veía exhausta. "¿Terminó el caso?"

"No lo sé," dijo con un suspiro, sentándose completamente y subiendo las mantas a su alrededor. "Aunque daría lo que fuera por ser una mosca en la pared de mi oficina en este momento."

"No jodas," dije riéndome entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Si lo tomamos, ¿cuál es ese gran plan que tienes en mente?" Me preguntó, inclinando su hermosa cabeza hacia mí.

Me senté frente a ella, inclinándome para besar su frente. "Tú y yo. Carnada. Si este pendejo viene contra mí, entonces realmente podríamos hacer desaparecer a Kyra. Tú y yo podríamos hacernos cargo, lanzar el anzuelo."

Bella me miró molesta, su ceño frunciéndose. "Joder, que no me parezco a ella, Edward."

"No, no te pareces," le dije para tranquilizarla, besando suavemente sus labios. "Eres mucho más hermosa, pero tienes más o menos la misma altura, y las dos tienen cabello oscuro, amor." Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, forzándola a mirarme. "¿No la observaste en ese jodida foto, Bella? Cuando la conocí, tenía cabello castaño claro con esa mierda rubia rayada."

Bella sonrió, rodando sus ojos. "Mechas," me corrigió.

"Como quiera que se llame esa mierda," dije con una carcajada, encogiendo un hombro. "No tenía un tipo, dulzura. Ella está frente a una puñetera cámara todo el maldito día. Lo más probable es que se tiña esa mierda todos los meses. No hay forma de saber cuál es su color natural."

"El castaño claro," dijo Bella con un suspiro cuando calmó sus risitas.

"Muy bien, bueno, aun así… Joder, no te pareces a ella. Solo estoy diciendo que ya que todo el mundo sabe que ahora es morena, podemos hacerlo. Tú y yo. Actuaremos como si fuera el nuevo… nuevo…"

"¿Novio-diagonal-guardaespaldas?" Dijo Bella con un resoplido, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Entonces, ¿vamos a usar a los paparazzi para nuestra ventaja?"

"Sí." Asentí una vez, pero tomé una respiración profunda. "Por el contrario, si lo das por terminado, entonces empacaremos su mierda en este momento."

Bella levantó su mano, quitando el cabello de mi frente y pasando sus dedos por él. "Tú y Sammy necesitan un corte," murmuró, casi para sí misma.

"Bien. Lo llevaré hoy a la peluquería," dije con una risita. "Háblame, amor."

Mordió ese labio inferior suyo, pero no dijo nada por un momento. "Este tipo Preston, ha hecho esto antes," comenzó a decir en voz baja, y podía darme cuenta que estaba prácticamente pensando en voz alta. "Me gustaría saber a quién y hasta qué grado. También me gustaría ver lo que Esme logra sacarle a Kyra, porque tiene serios problemas."

"Bien, ¿entonces esperamos?"

"Sí, solo… esperaremos," dijo con un suspiro de derrota.

"Oh, ¿y dulzura?" Le dije, arqueándole una ceja. "Ahora _definitivamente_ tengo un tipo. ¿Quieres que te lo describa?" Le pregunté, poniéndola en mi regazo y sonriendo contra su cuello cuando soltó una carcajada. "Hermosos ojos marrones, luchadora, _sexy_ como el infierno, y… _mía_ ," gruñí, mordisqueando suavemente justo debajo de su oído.

Bella dejó de retorcerse en mis brazos, relajándose muy parecido a como lo hacía Bethy cuando le hacía cosquillas. "Sí," dijo con un suspiro de felicidad. "Sí, tuya."

 **~oOo~**

"Está bien, está bien, está bien," repitió Alice en voz baja, desplazándose por una gran cantidad de texto. "Preston Raulson… Bueno, contacté a la policía con respecto a su anterior arresto. Y técnicamente fue acoso, aunque en ese entonces, no se le llamaba así. Las leyes para el acoso todavía son muy inadecuadas por todo el país. Él tenía una novia en el instituto que trató de romper con él, y no quiso dejarla ir. La siguió, la llamó constantemente, e irrumpió en la casa de su familia. Acuchilló las llantas de su coche cuando le dijo que se iba a ir a la Universidad de Nueva York. Fue _entonces_ cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente feas, y fue lo que condujo a su arresto."

"¿La lastimó?" Preguntó Bella, desviando su mirada de Alice de vuelta hacia la pantalla.

"Sí, la puso en el hospital. Un brazo roto, un hombro dislocado, un montón de moretones, y un ojo morado bastante feo," respondió Makenna, arrojando una impresión del artículo del periódico. "La llamé. Sigue en Nueva York… casada con un miembro de la élite de la ciudad, y ella es policía. De hecho, fue por la academia de policía que dejó California. Su nombre era Felicia Easton… ahora O'Brien. Se casó con un buen chico irlandés de Brooklyn," dijo riéndose. "En fin, Felicia dijo que Preston la siguió hasta Nueva York después del… _único_ incidente del hospital." Levantó un dedo. "Una vez que el tipo se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada de los chicos de azul, desapareció."

"Es un abusador," murmuró Jasper, frunciendo el ceño al ver la foto de Preston en el tablero de noticias. "Simple y sencillo. Le gusta asustar a mujeres, le gusta tener el control, pero una vez que llega alguien más grande y malo que él, se retira como una maldita gallina. Interesante. No le tiene miedo a Gator, o a ningún 'guardaespaldas' que pueda haber contratado, pero cuando se dé cuenta que los federales están involucrados, puede que lo perdamos."

"Entonces, se detiene. ¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Mickey, dándole a la puerta aún cerrada detrás de la que estaban Kyra y Esme una mirada feroz.

"El problema es que está empeorando," dijo Bella, frotando sus sienes. "Ya no puede simplemente quedarse con los brazos cruzados y esperar que sus regalitos asusten a Kyra. Necesita contactar con ella. Si la deja, o si lo asustamos, la siguiente chica que lo rechace, posiblemente, podría morir. Y _va_ a rechazarlo."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le pregunté, pero Alice fue la que habló.

"¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Kyra sobre él?" Preguntó, y asentí, pero no estaba seguro a qué parte nos estábamos refiriendo. "Dijo que una vez que estuvieron juntos, Preston necesitaba saber dónde estaba, con quién estaba, y lo que estaba haciendo… _todo el tiempo_. Preston necesita el control. Y es sofocante para la mujer, pero él no tiene idea. Cuando ella le dijo que habían terminado, fue cuando él perdió el control de ella. También significó que la fachada que se había esforzado tanto por hacer realidad se derrumbó. Apostaría que comenzó a acosarla desde ese momento… sino es que lo estuvo haciendo todo el tiempo."

"Y su papá lo encontró haciéndolo," añadí.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

"Y ese es el otro problema," Alice prácticamente gruñó, levantando un dedo. "Es un malhumorado bastardo tan pretencioso y abusivo, que apostaría a que fue él quien creó a ese monstruo."

Todos asentimos con su teoría, porque Alice estaba malditamente convencida que la crianza deficiente, abusiva, o negligente dañaba la psique de los niños, lo que sin duda, creaba los criminales del futuro.

"Bueno, sé de dónde viene lo de la flor," añadió Bella, girando su computadora. "Su madre era dueña de una florería. Se especializaba en ramos con _significado_."

"¿Dónde está su mamá ahora?" Preguntó Jasper, moviéndose hacia adelante en su asiento para mirar más de cerca a la pantalla.

"Muerta. En un accidente de coche cuando Preston tenía diez años," dijo Bella con un suspiro, su nariz arrugándose en simpatía, porque era horrible perder a tu mamá cuando eras un niño. "Bueno, eso explica por qué Preston terminó con Ike. La madre de Preston ya estaba divorciada de Ike para entonces, pero no había otros parientes para él. Sus anteriores matrimonios e hijos habían seguido con sus vidas. Ike aceptó a su hijo y lo crió solo."

"Bueno, mierda," bufó Rose, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Todo en esa casa debe haber sido de color de rosa para él. Ike es tan tierno como un tejón encabronado."

Todos nos reímos, pero era cierto.

Bella le echó un vistazo al reloj, y luego a la puerta de su oficina. Frunció el ceño, volviéndose hacia mí, pero el anuncio fue para todos los que estaban en la habitación. "No voy a decidir hasta escuchar de Esme. En este momento, estaría dispuesta a entregar todo lo que tenemos a Wes y limpiarme las manos de ella."

"Mierda," siseó Cassie desde dónde había estado observándonos trabajar en silencio. Dijo que no estaba cansada, y a pesar de lo molesta que estaba con Kyra, apostaría a que estaba preocupada por su amiga.

"Maldita sea," gimió Gator, sacudiendo su cabeza. Él también había estado esperando escuchar en que había resultado la conversación con Esme, porque una vez que se enteró exactamente qué hacía mi madrasta para ganarse la vida, estuvo extremadamente receptivo a hacer que Kyra fuera evaluada. Y eso era _precisamente_ lo que Esme estaba haciendo.

Se puso de pie, caminando de un lado al otro del piso de la oficina, solo para darse la vuelta y ponerse frente a mi esposa. "Bella, te _suplico_ que lo reconsideres. ¡Por favor!"

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Bella con desdén, y coloqué una mano en el hombro de mi esposa para calmarla. "Gator, realmente me agradas y Cassie, pero esa mujer no quiere mi ayuda. Quiere la de Edward, pero desafortunadamente para ella, somos un equipo. No voy a permitir que se le falte el respeto a mi gente, a mis niños o mi matrimonio por más tiempo. Simplemente no lo haré. A estas alturas, no me importa si Preston pone un pie en esta propiedad usando un cinturón de dinamita."

"Lo sé, y lo entiendo, pero si es verdad lo que dices sobre Ike y Preston, entonces tenemos otro problema," respondió, arrodillándose frente a ella.

"Jesús, ¿ahora qué?" Kurt dijo con voz cansina y rodando los ojos.

Emmett se rio entre dientes, dándole al chico una palmada en la espalda, pero nos volvimos de nuevo hacia Gator y Bella.

"Si Ike abusó de Preston, entonces es muy probable que también abusara de Kyra," declaró Gator, y esa noticia cayó como una roca en la habitación.

"Bueno, demonios," dijo Rose con un suspiro, negando. "Sabía que el tipo era un cabrón, ¿pero en serio?"

"¿Saben algo sobre la familia de Kyra?" Preguntó Gator, pero solo estaba mirando a Bella.

"Sí, claro… su madre murió cuando ella nació, así que fue criada por su padre hasta que cumplió los diecisiete años…"

"Sí, y en ese momento, su _representante_ la acogió," recalcó Gator, dándole una mirada significativa.

"Oh mierda," jadeó Bella, y se volvió hacia mí. "La primera vez que la fuiste a dejar a la casa de Carlisle… ¿No te dijo ella que tú eras la primera persona que la hizo sentir a salvo… _desde su padre_?"

"Sí, pero…" Comencé a decir, pero hice una mueca y sacudí mi cabeza.

"Oh joder," gimió Cassie, y todos nos giramos hacia ella. "No me extraña que no le cayeras bien a Ike entonces, Edward. Nunca le permitiste ser ofensivo. Jamás. Quiero decir, sabía que la controlaba con mano firme, pero no creí que fuera… _así_."

"¿Qué hiciste?" Me preguntó Bella, entrecerrándome sus ojos.

"Yo… Bueno, ¡él era un dolor en el trasero!" Gruñí, encogiendo un hombro. "No solamente era un cabrón con las chicas," le dije, haciendo un gesto hacia Cassie, "sino que también renegaba y se quejaba de todo. Trataba a los soldados que cuidaban de él como sirvientes, torturaba al pobre chico de la cámara, y trató de hacer esa mierda conmigo… _una vez_."

Jasper sonrió, recargándose en su silla y poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. "Eso tiene que ser bueno. Escúpelo, Ed."

"Los llevé al primer campamento, Kyra actuó para un buen grupo de los nuestros, y al parecer, no fue lo bastante bueno," bufé, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Señaló cada error, cada cosa horrible en la que pudo pensar, y para cuando terminó con ella, estaba llorando. Le dije que se relajara, que la dejara en paz, pero él me gritó en mi cara." Sonreí con suficiencia cuando gemidos llenaron la habitación, porque todos ellos me conocían muy bien. "Exacto, así que comenzó a decirme que preparara el helicóptero para sacarlos de ahí, y lo detuve… con firmeza. Le dije que no era su puto piloto personal, que mi oficial a cargo era quién me daba las órdenes, no su trasero, y luego le dije que tenía que cuidar las mierdas que decía todo el tiempo, o podría terminar cayéndose en medio del desierto sin forma de volver a casa, porque ella le estaba dando a esos chicos un gran regalo… con notas malas o no."

"¿Y la dejó en paz?" Preguntó Bella.

"Al principio no. Se quejó de mí con mi comandante, pero esa mierda no le funcionó. De modo que se calmó, evitándome," terminé de decir.

"Todavía criticó su actuación," añadió Gator, "pero sí, Ike se suavizó un poco. Solo que no estaba seguro por qué… hasta ahora." Se rio entre dientes, dándome una sonrisa y sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Bella, por favor? No te des por vencida. Creo que Kyra está aterrorizada…"

Bella le echó un vistazo al reloj y se puso de pie. "No estoy diciendo no, pero tampoco estoy diciendo que sí, Gator. Y tengo que ir por mis hijos."

"Yo lo haré," se ofreció Rose. "Necesito comprarle a Caleb unos zapatos nuevos. Sus pies van a ser tan grandes como los de Emmett antes de que cumpla cuatro años."

Emmett siseó orgulloso, "¡Sí!" Lanzando un puño al aire. "Ese es mi _muchacho_."

"Sí, y mi niño necesita un corte," dije riéndome, poniéndome de pie junto a Bella. "Vamos, iremos juntos por ellos. Vamos a salir de aquí por un rato." Me volví hacia Alice. "Por favor, haz que Esme nos llame cuando termine."

Quería solo a mi familia por unos cuantos minutos. No quería investigación, conversaciones sobre abuso, o más decisiones que tomar, porque no sabía qué pasaría una vez que Kyra saliera de esa conversación con Esme, y estaba malditamente seguro de que no estaba listo para que Bella y Kyra estuvieran de nuevo en la misma habitación. Sabía que todavía había que tomar decisiones duras, pero tendrían que esperar, al menos por una hora o algo así. Rose y Emmett se fueron con nosotros, siguiendo nuestro ejemplo de simplemente salir de una puta vez de ahí por solo un momento.

 **~oOo~**

"¡Igual, papi!" Dijo Samuel con una sonrisa, señalando su cabello.

"Créeme, peque… No hay mucho que podamos hacer con cabello como el nuestro," le dije, riéndome entre dientes cuando el señor Barney soltó una risita detrás de mí cuando le quitó la bata a mi hijo.

"Al menos tienes cabello," el señor Barney dijo riéndose y frotando una mano sobre su brillante cabeza calva.

Sonreí y cargué a Sammy, pagándole al hombre por nuestros cortes de cabello. Miré por la ventana mientras él iba por mi cambio, sonriendo al ver a mis chicas, que estaban sentadas una a lado de la otra en los columpios del parque. Bella contestó el teléfono brevemente, pero lo guardó en su bolsillo igual de rápido.

"Aquí está su cambio, señor Cullen," dijo Barney, y luego se volvió hacia Sammy. "¿Dónde está esa linda hermana mayor tuya, Sam?"

"Beffy eta adi," dijo con una risita, señalando por la ventana. "Con mami."

"Bueno, aquí tienes, muchachote. Llévale también una paleta. ¿Está bien?" Preguntó Barney, dándole dos de las golosinas que tenía para los niños.

"Bien," mi hijo accedió con prontitud, dándome la suya en seguida para que se la desenvolviera.

Puse a Sammy en el suelo cuando cruzamos la calle, porque quería ir a jugar al arenero justo detrás de los columpios. Se tambaleó despacio con su dulce en una mano y la otra en la mía.

Antes de que saliera corriendo, lo detuve. "Dale a tu hermana la paleta que le mandó el señor Barney, peque."

Bella se rio entre dientes, levantando la vista cuando Sammy corrió hacia su hermana.

"Ten, Beffy," dijo sonriente, tendiéndole el dulce, y la pobrecita prácticamente se cayó del columpio para no golpearlo.

Mi hija sonrió, tomándola de su mano, y arrancando la envoltura. "Gracias, Sammy," habló sorbiendo su paleta, y Bella y yo nos reímos de ellos.

"¡Arena!" Respondió emocionado, a lo que ella asintió, se bajó del columpio de un salto y lo llevó al arenero.

Él se sentó en la arena, sus deditos regordetes se enterraron en la cosa blanca parecida al azúcar. En general, era un niño feliz, muy apacible y callado, por lo que su más inquieta hermana tomó la delantera, y comenzaron un gran proyecto de construcción. Bella y yo nos sentamos en una banca cerca.

"Esme llamó," ella dijo con un suspiro, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro, así que la rodeé con mi brazo.

"¿Y?" La sondeé, besando el tope de su cabeza.

"Dijo… y cito... 'Cariño, te ruego que tomes este caso," gimió Bella, y no tuve que mirarla para saber que sus ojos estaban en blanco.

"¿Nada más?"

"No," bufó, "solo que nos explicaría cuando volvamos."

Los dos levantamos la vista cuando Bethy se rio, pero Sammy gruñó, sonando vagamente parecido a mí. A mi hombrecito se le había caído su dulce en la arena. Bethy la recogió, alborotando su cabello, y corrió hacia su madre.

"Toma, Sammy la tiró," le dijo.

"Bueno, yo no quiero una vieja paleta sucia," Bella le dijo bromeando. "Tírala en la basura, niña tontita."

Me reí entre dientes cuando el rostro de mi hija tomó una expresión que básicamente decía, "Oh, sí… ya entiendo," antes de tirarla en el bote de la basura junto a nosotros. Samuel, sin embargo, ni se inmutó con todo lo sucedido y continuó enterrándose en la arena.

"Por lo general, Esme no lo pediría, al saber lo que hemos estado lidiando con Kyra," dijo Bella con un suspiro, girando su rostro hacia mí.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Bethy habló de pronto, y los dos nos volvimos para mirarla, porque creí que se había ido nuevamente con su hermano. "A la señolita Kywa… ¿qué le pasa?" Aclaró, su pequeña frente arrugándose mientras miraba de mí a su madre.

"¿Por qué preguntas, niña bonita?" Preguntó Bella, sentándose hacia adelante y poniendo a Bethy entre sus piernas. "Siento lo de esta mañana… no debiste haber…"

Bethy rodó sus ojos, viéndose asombrosamente parecida a Bella cuando ella lo hacía, lo que me hizo contener mi sonrisa. "No, mami," bufó, sin darle importancia a la disculpa de su madre. "O sea… ella está… triste y enojada y parece… asustada."

Bella se inclinó para besar su frente. "Ella siente todo eso, cariño. Le están pasando muchas cosas no muy buenas," trató de explicarle, y fue lo más amable que se había escuchado Bella cuando se trataba de Kyra, sobre todo desde el incidente de esta mañana.

"Pensé que ustedes iban a atrapar al tipo malo," nos reclamó, mirándome una vez más y volviendo con su madre. "Papi puede atrapar a quien sea."

"Eso es muy cierto," dijo Bella, su diversión al escuchar la declaración de Bethy manifestándose fuerte y claro, "pero no es tan fácil. No estoy segura que podamos ayudar a la señorita Kyra."

"¿Por qué?" Dijo con un jadeo.

Bella me miró, porque, ¿cómo le dices a una niña de cinco años que la mujer era insufrible, desagradecida, y que estaba reteniendo puta información que necesitábamos a fin de simplemente _ayudarla_? ¿Cómo le decíamos que Kyra quería interponerse entre sus padres de forma que era simplemente… un tema demasiado adulto para ella? Sin embargo, tampoco estaba seguro que mi pequeña fuera a aceptar cualquier pendejada como respuesta.

Dándole a Samuel un vistazo rápido para ver que seguía jugando contento, me incliné hacia adelante y rodeé a mis chicas con mis brazos. Les di a ambas un beso rápido.

"Pequeña dulzura," dije con un suspiro, haciendo lo mejor que podía para pensar en qué decir, "no es que no podamos atrapar al hombre malo, pero no es fácil de ayudar a la señorita Kyra."

"¿Y? Mami dice que ella es como Sammy cuando no se siente bien… que solo está actuando mal," Bethy replicó.

Hice una mueca, porque tenía razón, en serio, pero no estaba seguro si Bethy estaba abogando por Kyra, o solo estaba sorprendida de que no pudiésemos resolver el problema.

"¿Por qué te molesta eso, Bethy?" Le preguntó Bella, levantando su mano para meter un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. "Creería que después de esta mañana…"

Bethy se encogió de hombros, viéndonos a ambos con el ceño fruncido. "¿No quieres atrapar al hombre malo, papi?"

Bella soltó una risita, besando la mejilla de Bethy. "Entonces, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que… si papi atrapa al hombre malo, entonces la señorita Kyra será más amable?"

Me reí entre dientes, porque la más adorable expresión de 'la cagué' cruzó por el rostro de Bethy mientras lo pensaba.

"Sí," dijo lentamente, considerando nuestras reacciones. "Como cuando le das medicina a Sammy cuando no se siente bien."

"Estoy muy segura que el problema de la señorita Kyra no es un dolor de panza, niña bonita," Bella murmuró con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos y sonriendo con suficiencia cuando me partí de la puta risa.

"Entonces, castígala encerrándola en su cuarto," sugirió Bethy con una risita y una sonrisa, porque mi pequeña, a pesar de lo bien portada que normalmente era, no desconocía ese castigo, simplemente por esos momentos cuando su naturaleza terca se encontraba de frente con la de su madre.

Las cejas de Bella se dispararon hacia arriba, y se volvió para mirarme. "Esa es una buena idea," se rio con ironía, dándome un manotazo en el brazo cuando no dejé de reír. "No, en serio. Kyra terminó las sesiones de grabación, así que todo lo que le queda es la realización de ese video después del concierto que se aproxima. Tal vez deberíamos llevarla a una casa de seguridad, y entonces usar tu plan para sacar a este tipo de donde esté."

Me volví hacia Bethy. "Ve a ver cómo está Sammy, mi niña lista," le susurré contra su sien, palmeando su pierna.

"Bien, papi," canturreó, regresando al arenero dando saltitos.

Me volví otra vez hacia Bella, levantando su cabeza por su barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos. "Todavía no has escuchado lo que Esme tiene que decir, dulzura," le dije, deseando más que nada leer su maldita mente.

"Lo sé," dijo con un suspiro, levantando su mano y pasando sus dedos por mi cabello más corto. "Estoy casi segura que tu hija piensa que eres un superhéroe, Edward," dijo riéndose y sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¡Demonios, sí!" Gruñí, hinchándome de orgullo y un amor abrumador por mi pequeña, lo que solo provocó que Bella se riera mucho más.

Mi esposa tomó los dos lados de mi cabeza, besando mis labios con rudeza, pero tomó una respiración profunda y la dejó salir.

"¿Qué pasa sí…" Dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza, como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba a punto de decir. "¿Qué pasa si Ike abusó de ella, Edward? Me refiero a que, piénsalo. No habría estado en una casa con solo un cabrón; habrían sido _dos_." Levantó dos dedos, y asentí para que continuara. "Creyó, cuando conoció a Roger con tan solo dieciocho años, que había encontrado un escape, pero no funcionó. Luego… se topa contigo… la única persona que parece asustar a su abusador. No me extraña que no haya querido dejarte ir, cariño. Y ahora… tiene a un Ike enojado y a Preston viniendo tras ella, por lo que está totalmente aterrorizada."

"Y tú quieres detenerlos. A los dos," conjeturé.

"Si ella pudiera actuar de una manera civilizada por cinco malditos minutos," siseó a través de sus dientes apretados, "entonces estaré dispuesta a escuchar su historia. Porque el miedo en verdad puede hacer que la gente actúe… de forma diferente." Dijo de nuevo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Tal vez estamos manejando esto de la forma equivocada, cariño. Tal vez pusimos demasiado en ella, le dimos demasiado control. En realidad esto no se trata de _ella_ ; se trata sobre detenerlos a _ellos_."

"No sé si puedas lidiar con ella, Bella," gemí, pasando mi mano extendida por su cabello y bajándola por su espalda.

"Soy _mejor_ de lo que hice esta mañana," murmuró, bajando la vista a sus manos. "Nunca debí perder el control de esa forma…"

"Yo lo hubiera hecho," le dije, encogiendo un hombro cuando sus ojos volvieron rápidamente a los míos. "Si los papeles se intercambiaran y ella fuera un _hombre_ , entonces le hubiera roto la mandíbula si le hubiera hablado a Bethy de esa forma. Aún más, hubiera roto el cuello del tipo por tocarte. Pero no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas, porque a pesar de los errores de Kyra, nunca podría golpear a una mujer. Créeme… _quería_ hacerlo. Entiendo totalmente tu reacción, y definitivamente no pienso mal de ti. ¿Eso nos hace estar equivocados? No estoy seguro. Y todavía quiero tener una pequeña… _conversación_ con ella," gruñí, levantando una ceja.

Bella sonrió con suficiencia, pero asintió. "Primero, vamos a hablar con Esme, ¿eh?"

"Lo que tú quieras, dulzura," le dije, y los dos levantamos la vista cuando Samuel estornudó con fuerza.

"Los zapatos, guapo," Bella lo regañó gentilmente, levantándose de un salto de la banca, porque nuestro hijo estaba enterrado sus regordetes dedos desnudos en la arena, a pesar del frío aire de otoño que casi estaba sobre nosotros. "Vamos, tontines," dijo riéndose, cargándolo y besuqueándolo mientras él se retorcía de forma adorable entre sus brazos.

Sonreí, porque si Bethy creía que yo era un superhéroe, entonces Sammy creía que su madre había colgado la luna. Y nuevamente, lo entendía, porque él no era tan diferente con ella de lo que yo lo había sido con mi madre.

"Vamos, chicos," les dije, tomando la mano de Bethy cuando corrió hacia mí. "Mamá y papá tienen trabajo que hacer."

 **(1) Si recuerdan, este grupo salió en Sin and Innocence 'Discípulos de America' D.D.A.**

 **(2) En dicho en inglés que se refiere a que alguien desea lo imposible. No encontré un equivalente en español que me gustara así que lo dejé literal.**

 _ **La química sexual de estos dos no se cuestiona para nada, y como lo hemos visto antes, ellos usan eso para recuperarse de momentos difíciles, para muestra basta Samuel jajajaja. ¿Y qué les pareció esa nueva teoría del maltrato de Kyra? ¿Será que Ike haya abusado de ella? ¿Será esa razón suficiente para disculparla por lo que intentó hacer con el matrimonio de Bella? Tendremos que saber qué fue lo que averiguó Esme.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron sus palabras en un review: Kabum, vickyange, , Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Injoa, AriiPattinson, Tecupi, Jenny CR, Srher Evans, Pera l.t, Marlecullen, cary, Jocelyn907, Nayuri80, Wawis Cullen, Fathy Hurtado, Laura Katherine, freckles03, EmDreams Hunter, ValenN Swan Cullen, pili, Fabiss, paosierra, lagie, Manligrez, Adriu, Acqua Cullen Potter, PEYCI CULLEN, Gladys, Yoliki, Tita Moon, Raquel M, leifer, glow0718, bbluelilas, Sully YM, Ericastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, miscullensanchez. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

 **BELLA**

Lo primero que noté cuando Edward se detuvo de nuevo en la entrada no fue solo que Carlisle estaba ahí, sino que Wes estaba sentado en ese momento en un extremo de nuestras mesas del exterior con Raulson, que portaba una expresión indescifrable.

"¡Miren!" Bethy chilló emocionada. "¡ _Poppy_!"

"¡ _Poppy_!" Samuel dijo también.

Ninguno de los niños podía llegar lo bastante rápido a él cuando se acercó al coche, abriendo primero la puerta trasera. No importaba si habían sido unos cuantos días o unas cuantas horas, _Poppy_ siempre recibía una gran bienvenida.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Edward le preguntó, echándole a Raulson un vistazo rápido. "¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?"

"Bueno, o lo mataba yo mismo por lo que ha hecho… o se lo entrego a Wes," murmuró Carlisle en respuesta, una mueca de desdén curveando su labio superior, aun cuando estaba levantando a mi hijo entre sus brazos. "Es posible que Ike esté en serios problemas."

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?" Le pregunté, ayudando a una Bethy retorciéndose a salir del coche para que pudiera correr hacia su abuelo.

"Bueno, ya que la última residencia conocida de Preston Raulson fue la casa de Ike en California, Wes pudo conseguir una orden de registro para la casa," dijo Carlisle, sonriéndole a Bethy que abrazaba su pierna. "En este momento, están registrando el lugar de arriba abajo. Al parecer Ike ha sido abusivo durante toda su carrera. Y no solo eso, Kyra no fue la única que acogió. Había montones de cintas de video en su estudio personal de sesiones de grabación. Ya sabes que se especializaba en estrellas _menores de edad_." Lo último fue acompañado por una mirada significativa. "Bueno, lo hizo hasta hace unos cinco años. Luego, dejó de acogerlos, de manejar campamentos de música, y de permitir que vivieran allí."

Fruncí el ceño, sacudiendo mi cabeza y dándole a Ike una larga mirada escrutadora. "No es que no lo quiera en problemas, pero… ¿no se agotó el tiempo de la prescripción de la acción penal para abuso, sin importar su clase?" Le pregunté, volviéndome de nuevo hacia Carlisle.

"Sí, pero no en asesinato," respondió, y Edward y yo lo miramos con la boca abierta. "Tal parece que alguien en uno de esos videos fue reconocido por un federal como una chica desaparecida desde hace algunos años. De eso es de lo que están hablando con él en este momento. Bueno, eso y el paradero de Preston."

"¿Qué le hizo a Kyra?" Susurré, mi imaginación totalmente desenfrenada con las posibilidades.

"No me corresponde a mí el contarles. Yo mismo no la he escuchado, pero Esme la está alentando a que les cuente a ustedes dos," dijo con un suspiro, poniéndose de cuclillas para cargar a Bethy con su otro brazo, "porque Kyra insiste en continuar trabajando, por lo que no quiere irse con Wes. Así que necesita de _Gravity_. Los necesita a _ustedes dos_. Sin embargo, estoy muy al tanto que ha agotado poco a poco su bienvenida aquí."

"¿Poco a poco?" Edward y yo nos burlamos, rodando los ojos.

Carlisle sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Bien. De modo que Esme espera que si Kyra se explica, ustedes van a reconsiderar la situación." Giró su cabeza, besando la frente de Sammy, solo para hacerle lo mismo con Bethy. "Voy a llevar a mis nietos adentro, y vamos a hacer un desastre en tu cocina," dijo alegremente, lo que provocó la risa de Edward. " _Y luego_ … vamos a holgazanear frente a la televisión con un gigante tazón de palomitas."

Los dos niños gritaron de contentos, y él sonrió, como si fuera el mejor sonido que hubiese escuchado en su vida.

"En fin," dijo riéndose entre dientes, volviéndose otra vez hacia nosotros, "yo me quedo con estos chicos, así que tómense su tiempo. Esme está en la oficina."

Edward y yo atravesamos el patio hacia la oficina de _Gravity_ , sin siquiera molestarnos en echarle un vistazo a Ike al pasar. Abrimos la puerta para ver a mi equipo mirando fijamente uno de los monitores más grandes de Alice. Al parecer Rose y Emmett no había vuelto todavía.

"¡No, no, no!" Escuché por el altavoz, y luego se azotó algo que se escuchó como la cubierta de un piano, porque una nota sonó ligeramente discordante, aunque el sonido de alguien gritando la ahogó. "Nunca lo lograrás si eres flojo. Las estrellas _no son_ flojas. ¡Ahora… _concéntrate_!"

En el monitor estaba un Ike más joven, aunque todavía portaba una expresión horrible y enojada en su rostro. Sentado frente al piano estaba un adolescente, que estaba frotando sus nudillos, porque al parecer Ike había azotado la cubierta sobre ellos.

Alice se giró en su silla después de ponerle pausa al video. Ella, Kurt, Mickey, y Makenna llevaban expresiones de asco en su rostro.

"Él es… es un cabrón," dijo Alice, mirando la pantalla con una mueca de desdén. "Wes hizo que algunos de sus agentes me reenviaran algunas de las cintas que encontraron cuando registraron la casa de Raulson en California. Hasta ahora, todos son así. Abuso verbal y físico."

"Y está," añadió Makenna, haciendo clic en el ratón para que comenzara otro video. Era el mismo escenario, aunque con diferente estudiante—una chica. "Esta chica es la que creen que está desaparecida. No están seguros. Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

"Sí, estoy corriendo un programa de envejecimiento en su rostro," dijo Alice con un suspiro, haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia otra computadora. "Wes quería saber cómo se vería ahora, solo por si acaso y no estuviese realmente desaparecida. Justo ahora, no tenemos idea de quién es."

Edward y yo vimos el video en silencio, porque daba la impresión de que la pobre chica la había tenido peor que el chico de antes. Él le recordó que no tenía a dónde ir, que era una inútil sin él, y que si no actuaba mejor que bien, entonces terminaría viviendo en las calles.

"Ese es…" Comenzó a decir Edward, frunciendo el ceño a la pantalla y señalando solo un poco. "¿Ese es… _Preston_ , en el fondo? ¿Puedes acercarlo?"

"Lo hice, y sí, es él," Alice le dijo, cambiando a la porción congelada del video.

"Maldición, eso es perturbador," murmuré, porque Preston estaba observando a su padre con mucha atención y una sonrisa casi feliz en su rostro. Tendría más o menos la edad de un universitario, una buena cantidad de tiempo después de que Kyra había vivido en la casa.

"¡De nuevo!" Ike ladró por los altavoces, pero todos nos detuvimos cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

Una Kyra con el rostro cenizo miró frenéticamente por la habitación, solo para encontrar la fuente de su terror en la pantalla. Cassie y Gator aparecieron a su lado en la puerta, pero ella no podía apartar los ojos del monitor.

"Molly," susurró, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos, pero todos nos sobresaltamos cuando el vozarrón de Ike sonó otra vez.

"¡Preston!" Gruñó. "Desaparécela de mi vista. Ninguno de ustedes está haciendo una maldita cosa bien hoy," suspiró dramáticamente. "Tú trajiste a la casa a esta cosa inútil, así que hazte cargo de ella. No puedo ponerla frente a la junta de audiciones así…"

Ike agitó la mano hacia los dos para que se fueran, pero fue la reacción de Preston la que provocó que todos diéramos un respingo. Levantó a Molly del brazo, susurrándole al oído con fiereza, y luego la empujó para salir por la puerta.

"¿Molly qué?" Alice le preguntó a Kyra.

"Solo… Molly. Nunca la conocí más allá de su nombre artístico," susurró Kyra, todavía mirando fijamente al monitor.

Me volví hacia Alice y Makenna. "¿Puedes centrarla en él? ¿Qué le está diciendo a ella?"

"Puedo intentarlo," ofreció Alice asintiendo. "Me refiero a que, estas fueron grabadas en cinta, no digitalmente. Los federales las convirtieron y me las enviaron por correo electrónico."

Asentí en aceptación, pero sabía que Alice, ciertamente intentaría extraer el sonido de ella. Volví mi mirada hacia Mickey, que parecía no poder decidirse a quién odiar más… a Preston en la pantalla, o a Kyra en la habitación.

"Mick," la llamé. "Trabaja con Kurt… ustedes dos busquen a chicas desaparecidas de quince a veintiún años con el nombre de Molly. Usa su descripción para descartar algunas. ¿Está bien?"

"¿No van a hacer eso los federales?" Preguntó Kurt, aunque ya estaba acercando a él la computadora.

"Sí, pero nosotros somos mejores," le dije.

"¿Vas a seguir en mi caso?" Preguntó Kyra, dando un respingo cuando la encaré.

"En este momento…" Comencé a decir, tratando de controlar mi temperamento con ella, porque no había olvidado la forma en que le había hablado a Bethy o la forma en que había tocado a mi esposo, pero podía ver que estaba absolutamente aterrorizada. "En este momento, solo le estoy ayudando a un amigo del FBI."

"Isabella," Esme me reprendió suavemente por detrás de Kyra. "Tú y Edward entren aquí. Creo que necesitan escuchar algunas cosas."

Edward tomó mi mano y nos condujo dentro de mi oficina, pasando junto a Kyra. Podía darme cuenta que mi esposo tenía algunas cosas bastante hirientes que quería decirle a ella, porque su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus ojos oscuros. Esme estaba sentada detrás de mi escritorio, algunas páginas con notas escritas a mano frente a ella, por lo que Edward y yo tomamos el pequeño sofá que tenía a un costado, mientras que Kyra y Cassie tomaron las sillas frente al escritorio. Gator optó por quedarse frente a la puerta una vez que la cerró.

Una vez que todos nos acomodamos, Esme se hizo hacia el frente, descansando sus codos sobre el escritorio. "Kyra tiene algunas cosas que le gustaría que escucharan. Les voy a pedir a todos que permanezcan callados hasta que ella termine." Giró su mirada hacia mí. "Tú mejor que nadie entenderá que lo que ella está por decir no es fácil, así que sé paciente, pero ella siente que los que están en esta habitación merecen escucharlo de ella."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, pero asentí, volviendo mi atención hacia Kyra, que estaba retorciendo sus manos en su regazo con nerviosismo.

De pronto levantó su mirada para encontrar la mía. "¿A quién le contaste primero? ¿Sobre lo que te pasó?" Me preguntó.

"A Edward," le respondí en seguida, y él entrelazó mis dedos con los suyos, dejando salir un profundo suspiro. "Él estaba ahí, y vio en qué condiciones estaba, de modo que sentí que sería el único que lo entendería. Con el tiempo, se lo dije a todos."

Hice una pausa, permitiendo que nos estudiara, porque eso era lo que parecía que estaba haciendo. Observaba nuestro lenguaje corporal, nuestros dedos entrelazados con el pulgar de Edward haciendo círculos sobre los míos, y el beso de Edward en mi cabeza. No podía imaginar lo que estaba buscando, pero yo sabía lo que sentía. Me sentía cómoda, nuestra profunda historia, y la presencia tranquilizadora de Edward.

Fruncí el ceño al ver su expresión petrificada, pero a la vez anhelante, porque había estado ahí. No sentí como _todo_ mi odio e ira se disipaba, pero de repente se vieron opacadas por la comprensión y compasión.

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirar a Esme. "Tiene TEPT **(1)** ," dije con un jadeo, porque acababa de reconocer todo lo que Kyra estaba haciendo justo _en ese momento_ —su negativa a ver la realidad, su necesidad constante de trabajar, de ocultarse en algo en lo que era buena, y su forma de aferrarse a la única persona que la hacía sentir a salvo.

Había estado tan envuelta en el caso, su aventura con Edward, y su actitud pretenciosa que no lo vi por lo que realmente era.

"Así es," dijo Esme con un suspiro, sus ojos tristes al mirar de nuevo a Kyra. "Y un poco de depresión y TOC **(2)** , si no me equivoco."

Cassie se quedó callada como siempre lo hacía, pero sus ojos pasaron rápidamente entre todos nosotros, posándose finalmente en Kyra. "¿Qué pasó, K?" Le preguntó, casi en un susurro.

Kyra abrió su boca para hablar, pero la cerró de nuevo. Gotas de sudor brillaban en su frente, y repentinamente no se veía como la superestrella que era. Se veía como una niña, una niñita perdida y asustada, a pesar de que estaba por cumplir treinta años.

"Se hace más fácil cada vez que lo cuentas," murmuré, encogiendo un hombro e inclinándome hacia otro beso a un lado de mi cabeza, porque Edward odiaba este tipo de mierda. Si él pudiera hacer que mi tiempo con Miller se esfumara, lo habría hecho años atrás, y nunca hablaba de ello. Al menos, no frente a otros además de mí y Esme. Demonios, no estaba segura de que hubiese hablando alguna vez con su padre sobre eso. "Confía en mí." Tragué saliva espesa, preparándome mentalmente para escucharla. "Él te lastimó, ¿verdad?"

Todos los ojos en la habitación se giraron para mirarla a ella, y asintió despacio, con lágrimas llenando sus ojos. "Sí," susurró, lamiendo sus labios y tomando una respiración profunda.

Con un gesto alentador de la cabeza de Esme, comenzó a hablar.

"Mi papá era un buen hombre," dijo con un suspiro, sonriendo solo un poco. "Era un panadero en Pittsburgh, pero abandonó todo cuando me ofrecieron un programa nacional. No lo pensó dos veces. Nos mudó de inmediato a Los Angeles." Hizo una pausa lo bastante larga para limpiarse las lágrimas, pero continuó. "Era mi representante antes de Ike. Realmente dependía de él, porque solo éramos nosotros dos. Me consiguió los bancos adecuados, las cuentas adecuadas, la música adecuada, simplemente por instinto. No era un tipo de Hollywood; solo era un papá tratando de cuidar de su hija.

"Tenía diabetes," dijo con un suspiro, frotando su rostro. "De modo que cuando el programa estaba por terminar y Ike me ofreció un contrato de grabación que era más maduro, acepté la oportunidad, pero mi papá… A él no le agradaba Ike. En absoluto. Fue la discusión más fuerte que tuvimos alguna vez, pero finalmente cedió, porque el contrato era demasiado grande para ignorarlo. Ike me prometió cosas formidables. ¿Saben?"

Todos asentimos, aunque no estaba segura que siquiera nos hubiese visto, porque estaba mirando nuevamente a sus manos.

"Un día, su azúcar bajó demasiado," dijo, su voz apenas más alta que un susurro. "Esperó demasiado tiempo o algo así, y no pudo alcanzar su insulina. Para cuando se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde. Había muerto. Cumplí los diecisiete años el día de su funeral," murmuró.

"Maldición," gimió Gator, sacudiendo su cabeza, porque todo esto era nuevo para él. Apenas se le unió después de su segunda gira. Se arrodilló a su lado, pero ella apenas si reconoció su presencia.

"Ike se ofreció a acogerme," continuó, mirando fijamente a la alfombra. "Me ayudó a convertirme en una menor emancipada y me dio una habitación en su casa. Pensé… pensé que ya que de todos modos estaba trabajando mucho con él eso estaría bien. Tenía un hijo de mi edad, tenía suficiente espacio, y yo ciertamente podía pagar mis gastos, pero no me di cuenta… no sabía…" Lágrimas caían por su rostro cuando finalmente miró alrededor de la habitación. "Mi papá tenía razón en no confiar en él."

"¿Qué fue lo que _hizo_?" Edward preguntó en voz baja, echando un vistazo a Gator, y luego hacia la puerta, porque el cabrón en cuestión estaba a unos simples metros de distancia.

"No te atrevas," Esme le ordenó con voz baja. "Edward, vas a quedarte dónde estás."

"Sí, señora," dijo con desdén, pero sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente hacia la puerta una vez más.

"Al principio, solo era muy estricto," continuó Kyra, como si nadie la hubiese interrumpido, "aunque me trataba mejor que a Preston. Era realmente duro con su hijo. En realidad no teníamos permitido salir, pasar el rato con amigos, o ir a fiestas, porque era bastante reconocida para ese entonces. Los dos éramos responsables de las tareas de la casa. Cosas normales, en verdad. No era tan malo. Podría decir que me agradaba, porque me sentía como una niña normal, no una estrella de televisión." Resopló una carcajada sin humor, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Preston fue a la escuela, mientras a mí me enseñaba un tutor. Nos llevábamos bien, supongo. En ese tiempo, Preston estaba saliendo con una chica de nombre Felicia, y me sentía algo celosa, porque Ike no me dejaba salir con nadie. Demonios, apenas me dejaba salir de la casa, salvo para propósitos de trabajo.

"Después de seis meses de vivir en la casa de Ike es cuando… cuando me pegó por primera vez…" Tomó una respiración profunda y la dejó salir. "Dos meses después, él… fue la primera vez que se escabulló en mi habitación."

"¡Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta!" Gator perdió el control, de repente poniéndose de pie, pero se sorprendió cuando Edward lo detuvo en la puerta.

"Espera, hombre," gruñó, agarrándolo por los hombros. "Deja que termine. Esme tiene razón. Necesitas escuchar todo, Gator."

Gator asintió, pero se quedó recargado en la puerta. Edward tomó su lugar de vuelta junto a mí.

"¿Él te…" Cassie preguntó, pero en realidad nunca terminó su pregunta, porque Kyra estaba asintiendo.

"Mierda," siseé, inclinándome hacia el frente y poniendo mis codos sobre mis rodillas, porque de pronto todo tenía sentido, la forma en que había reaccionado a mi historia sobre Miller. Me había dicho que era afortunada, y en ese momento, había pensado que se refería a mi relación con Edward, pero no había sido así. Se estaba refiriendo al hecho de que no había sido violada.

"¿Cuántas veces…?" Gator comenzó a decir, pero no pudo obligarse a hacer la pregunta completa.

"No lo sé. Dejé de contarlas," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Siempre pasaba después de una práctica terrible, o una actuación jodida. Él me… asfixiaba… durante…" Tragó grueso, mirando otra vez a sus pies. "Como que se calmó un poco cuando cumplí dieciocho años. Comencé a hacer giras, conocí a Roger… y a Gator," dijo con un suspiro, haciendo un gesto hacia el hombre furioso que todavía estaba recargado en la puerta. "Además, Preston le estaba dando problemas. Huyó o algo así."

"A Nueva York," añadió Edward, y ella asintió.

"Sí, lo arrestaron por algo relacionado con su novia," dijo con un jadeo, viéndolo boquiabierta como si él estuviese leyendo su mente. "Ike no me tocó mientras estaba en gira, porque Gator se convirtió en mi guardaespaldas personal. Y me mudé con Roger después de que nos casamos. Sin embargo, una vez que se enteró de mi solicitud de divorcio, empezó a chantajearme. Dijo que le diría al mundo que la famosa Kyra Bailey había dormido con todo el mundo para conseguir su contrato de grabación si no me quedaba callada, porque comenzó de nuevo. Todo empeoró en la gira USO," murmuró, dándole a Edward un vistazo rápido.

"Por eso odiaba a Edward," supuso Cassie, su boca abriéndose. "No por Edward en sí, sino porque él estaba…"

"Sí, tomando lo que él consideraba suyo." Kyra asintió. "Bueno, eso y el hecho de que estaba aterrorizado de Edward. De por sí estaba incómodo en Afganistán, pero Edward lo amenazó, le dijo que si no se comportaba se hallaría en medio del desierto—o peor aún, en medio de la lucha."

Edward sonrió con suficiencia, encogiendo un hombro al escuchar a Esme chasquear su lengua, pero ella estaba conteniendo su sonrisa. "¿Qué?" Él le preguntó.

"Nada. Por favor, continúa, Kyra," la instó con gentileza.

"Para entonces, me había dado cuenta que si estaba saliendo con alguien o trabajando, Ike me dejaba en paz. También noté que no era a la única que estaba… molestando. Había otras," declaró, haciendo un gesto con su pulgar hacia mi oficina, pero finalmente miró a Edward. "Lo siento, Edward. Siento haber entrado en pánico cuando nos separamos. Deseaba tanto que él se detuviera. Pensé que si tal vez tú… si nosotros…"

"Lo entiendo," dijo con un suspiro, levantando su mano, y podía ver que simplemente no quería escuchar los detalles.

"Eras mi última oportunidad," dijo con tristeza. "Después de eso, traté de evitarlo. De hecho, casi renuncié al negocio, pero él no me lo permitiría. Así que me mantuve ocupada. Me dejó en paz mientras filmé las dos películas, grabé otro álbum, e hice todo el circo del Oscar," dijo con un suspiro, casi aliviada. "Para entonces, bebía mucho, salía con muchos, y simplemente… estuve ocupada."

"¿Por qué no le contaste a alguien, K?" Gator preguntó, volviéndose a arrodillar a su lado.

"No podía," murmuré, mis dedos agarrando mi cabello, porque su maldita historia era escalofriantemente familiar. Fue torturada, aunque de una forma diferente, pero lo entendía. Un brazo cálido y fuerte se deslizó en torno a mí mientras miraba a mis pies. "Se sentía débil y usada. Y estoy segura que Ike seguía recordándole su amenaza. ¿A quién le creerían? ¿Al joven talento con un problema de bebida? ¿O al magnate de la música que ha hecho millones como productor de los más grandes y famosos?"

"Exactamente," dijo Kyra entre su aliento, mirándome con la boca abierta. "Solo quería pretender…"

"Que no sucedió," terminé por ella, sentándome derecha para mirarla mientras asentía, porque tenía una teoría. "Ike se puso como loco cuando se enteró de ti y Preston, ¿verdad? Ike te culpa, pero algo más sucedió, ¿no es así?"

"Sí," susurró con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza. "Preston se dio cuenta de todo, cuando traté de terminar con él. De todo. Los dos no solo tuvieron una 'discusión', como dijo Ike. Fue una enorme pelea. Preston supuso que era consensual, así que nos odió a los dos. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a su padre, pero lo hizo entonces, y casi murió. Ike por poco lo mata a golpes, porque Preston no se detenía. Ya estaba molesto porque habíamos terminado, pero era tan posesivo conmigo que simplemente no quería creerlo."

"Ike está siendo interrogado en este momento por esa chica que dijiste se llamaba Molly," le dije, sin estar lista aún para encarar su petición de continuar con su caso. "¿Qué sabes sobre ella?"

"No mucho," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Trabajaba con Preston e Ike, pero pensé que la había dejado. Pasaba mucho en el negocio. El talento estaba ahí, o no. Los que están al mando pueden amarte u odiarte. En ese entonces no estaba viviendo con Ike. Ya había salido de ahí, vivía en mi propia casa, cuando no estaba filmando una película o en gira."

Estudié su expresión, sin saber ya si creerle o no. Nunca decía toda la verdad, pero fue Cassie quién se lo dijo.

"Puedes entender por qué están un poco recelosos, Kyra," murmuró. "No has sido precisamente una ciudadana modelo por aquí."

Edward soltó un resoplido, sacudió su cabeza, y me miró a mí del resto de la habitación con una ceja levantada. Tuve que contener mi sonrisa al escuchar a Cassie suavizando las cosas y al ver la expresión de mi esposo, pero apreté su mano.

Sin embargo, fue con una expresión fría, casi inexpresiva que se volvió una vez más hacia ella. "De todas las personas en esta habitación, yo simplemente… hubiese comprendido, Kyra. Podrías habérmelo dicho, o incluso joder, que estabas asustada y necesitabas mi ayuda. No fueron necesarias ninguna de tus… acciones. No estoy seguro qué quieres de mí. No estoy seguro de poder ignorar cómo le faltaste el respeto a mi esposa, mis hijos, y a mí." Hizo una ligera mueca antes de continuar. "Me disculparé de nuevo por mis acciones de entonces, si eso es lo que quieres, pero si hubiese sabido lo que este bastardo estaba haciendo, podría haber hecho algo al respecto. Él habría sido… _detenido_."

Esme y yo hicimos una mueca, porque sabíamos a lo que realmente se refería con la palabra "detenido". Edward era muy parecido a Carlisle, y algunas veces, usaban las mismas entonaciones con sus palabras. Ella y yo sabíamos que era muy posible que Ike Raulson hubiese encontrado su muerte en medio del desierto. Y nadie hubiese pensado dos veces en lo sucedido, porque era una guerra.

"¡Lo sé! Lo _siento_ ," dijo entre su aliento, las lágrimas llenando sus ojos y cayendo por su rostro.

"Kyra, dile," Esme la instó gentilmente. "Dile lo que me dijiste."

"La última vez que Ike…" Bufó una respiración profunda, pero sus lágrimas eran abundantes. "Estábamos en mi casa. Nos habíamos enterado que _Solstice_ fue comprada por _Twi Tech_. Él me dijo que Carlisle Cullen iba a supervisar personalmente la transición y que ningún trabajo estaba a salvo. Teri estaba ahí, y estaba emocionada por el cambio, pero Ike se veía preocupado, porque nos dijo que todos los talentos iban a ser entrevistados." Hipó un poco, pasando saliva y continuó. "Le dije a Teri que quería grabar en Seattle, que una nueva ciudad, un nuevo estudio, y un sonido diferente sería algo bueno, pero ya sabía entonces que Carlisle era tu papá." Kyra hizo una pausa limpiando su rostro, pero tomó un pañuelo que Gator le ofreció.

"Continúa," dijo Edward suavemente.

"Esa noche, Ike fue horrible. Me amenazó con descubrirme como la puta que era. Me dijo que el comportamiento de su hijo era todo por mi culpa, y me asfixió con tanta fuerza que caí inconsciente. Pensé que iba a matarme," dijo con un sollozo, pero no recibió el consuelo de Cassie ni de Gator. "Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en llegar a tu papá y encontrarte," le soltó finalmente a Edward.

"Maldita sea, cariño," gimió Gator, dándole a Edward una mirada preocupada, pero rápidamente la envolvió en sus brazos. "¿Cómo pudiste creerle? Te hubiéramos respaldado, Kyra," le dijo, haciendo un gesto con su mano entre él y Cassie, que estaba asintiendo.

"Porque cuando te dicen algo muchas veces, empiezas a creerlo," le dije con voz baja, pensando en cómo había estado segura que Miller me iba a violar y a matar y que nadie se enteraría, simplemente porque me decía eso en cada puñetera oportunidad que tenía. Había estado convencida que iba a morir sola en ese sótano.

Edward me miró, su rostro inexpresivo cuando levantó su mano y metió mi pelo detrás de mi oreja, pero los dos levantamos la vista cuando Kyra explotó.

"¡No sabía qué hacer! ¡Lo siento tanto!" Sollozó de forma histérica. "Todo en lo que podía pensar era que necesitaba a Edward para ahuyentar a Ike. Lo necesitaba para ahuyentarlos a los dos. Ya no podía soportarlo. Solo me dejaban en paz cuando estaba saliendo con alguien, y no podía pensar en ninguna otra forma. Pensé que si sabían que habías vuelto a mi vida, retrocederían. No lo hice a propósito. No te quería de esa forma, pero eras el único que realmente lo había asustado, Edward." Volvió su mirada hacia mí. "Lo siento tanto, Bella. No fue mi intención. No tengo sentimientos por él, pero sentí pánico. Ike me llamó esta mañana después de esa conversación por teléfono en la oficina. Amenazó con matarme si le decía a alguien la verdad, porque sabía que Carlisle iba a preguntarme sobre _Solstice_. Me dio mucho miedo. Necesitaba que Edward estuviera conmigo."

Suspiré, porque su miedo era palpable, como si fuera otro ser en la habitación. Y lo explicaba todo—cada respuesta con ira, cada pelea, cada coqueta declaración—sobre todo porque había empeorado cuando Ike voló desde California. Todo tenía sentido, porque pensó que Edward era la misma persona que en ese entonces, pero no lo era. Había cambiado, y nada de lo que hizo podría separarlo de mí, o de sus hijos. Su último intento desesperado le había resultado contraproducente, porque no solo había sido interrumpida por Bethy, sino que también se había ganado mi puño en su cara, junto con el cañón de mi arma. Pero su sudorosa frente, su respiración pesada, sus lágrimas ahora interminables… me decían más la verdad que todo lo demás. Estaba que se moría del puto miedo… por todo.

"No conocía otra forma," Esme explicó con voz suave, su mirada dirigida hacia mí. "Era lo que siempre funcionaba, así que lo usó—aunque resultó inútil. Con cualquier otro hombre, pudo haber funcionado de maravilla, pero no con Edward. Siempre que alguien con quien estuviese saliendo se acercaba demasiado a la verdad, terminaba con él."

"Oh," Edward y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo, mirando una vez más a Kyra, que estaba ahora rodeada por Cassie y Gator.

Le hablaban bajito, pero Esme se levantó y se sentó junto a mí, mirando de mí a Edward. "Ella es un desastre. Emocionalmente, es probable que esté una década atrás de dónde debería de estar, así que todos estos juegos que ha estado jugando tienen sentido para ella. No te dijo nada sobre su abuso," me dijo, dándome una mirada significativa, "porque la intimidas. No porque estés a cargo del caso, o incluso por ser la esposa de Edward y la madre de sus hijos, sino porque sobreviviste algo horrible, y ella no cree que pueda hacerlo. Aunque tú todavía experimentas algunos ataques de pánico, estás a años luz por delante de ella, y ella no cree que sea así de fuerte. Todavía está convencida que Ike, o hasta Preston, llegarán a ella."

Me giré para ver a Edward, que portaba la familiar expresión de ira y control mientras miraba a las tres personas al otro lado de la habitación. Se veía como si quisiera golpear algo.

"Oye," lo llamé, girando su rostro en mi dirección. "Cálmate, solo por un momento, ¿está bien?" Le pregunté, porque sabía a puta ciencia cierta que no había fuerza en la tierra que lo detuviera una vez que dejáramos esta habitación. Iba a ir por Raulson, sin importar qué.

Asintió, pero volvió su atención a Esme. "¿Le crees?"

"Cada palabra," juró. "Reconocí los signos del ataque de pánico esta mañana. La había visto antes hacer algo similar. Necesita una terapia extensa… y medicación. Probablemente está a un paso del suicidio. Si su confianza está en ustedes, entonces les pido que continúen con el caso, porque está determinada a trabajar, y Wes no lo permitirá. Es parte de su TOC—trabajo constante, actuaciones constantes para la perfección. Si trabaja, entonces todo está bien. Si el trabajo la mantiene concentrada y calmada, no veo por qué no puede hacerlo… siempre y cuando esté protegida de Preston y bajo mi guía."

Edward me miró, sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de solo una pregunta sin formular.

 _¿Continuamos con el caso?_

Suspiré, dándole a Kyra una mirada más. Nos observaba, prácticamente sin respirar y retorciendo sus manos en su regazo. Ya no era la diva _pop_ , la estrella pretenciosa. Ni siquiera estaba viendo a Edward esperando la respuesta; me estaba mirando a mí, porque sabía que básicamente era mi decisión.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia ella. "Para que lo sepas, él lo hubiese hecho por ti. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era ser honesta," le dije. "Hubiese hecho el papel, pretender estar contigo. Es algo que hacemos cuando atrapamos infieles. No es su trabajo favorito, pero lo hubiese hecho," solté una risita al escuchar la risa de Edward detrás de mí. "Ahora las cosas son diferentes."

"Nunca se lo dije a nadie," susurró, sorbiéndose un poco la nariz.

"Es más fácil guardártelo," concordé, asintiendo un poco, "pero ya no tienes que temerle a Ike."

"No puedes saber eso," dijo entre su aliento, negando profusamente, y sus ojos se dispararon hacia la ventana.

"Oh, sí, lo sé," me reí entre dientes, volviéndome hacia Edward. "Cariño, ¿por qué no le preguntas al señor Raulson por qué está amenazando a nuestra cliente? Estoy segura que a Wes le gustaría saberlo."

La sonrisa de Edward fue una mezcla de maldad pura e inocente gratitud. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia mí, dejando un beso a un lado de mi cabeza.

"Sí, señora," gruñó bajito en mi oído. Se volvió hacia Kyra. "¿No más juegos, Kyra?" Le preguntó, levantándole una ceja. "Hablo en serio. No más pendejadas, no más mentiras… y le debes a mi hija una disculpa por lo de esta mañana."

"No, Edward," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sé que no merezco su perdón… de ninguno de los dos, pero…" Palideció, mirando por la ventana. "¿De verdad vas a preguntarle?" Susurró.

"Sí," bufó, tomando su mano, "y tú vas a verlo."

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Me matará!" Argumentó, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, y tomé su otra mano.

"Kyra, basta," le siseé en su oído. "Él quiere mostrarte lo que pasa cuando se enfrenta al monstruo. Vamos… estaré todo el tiempo a tu lado," le prometí.

Edward abrió la puerta de golpe, y la oficina se paralizó. "Em, Alec, Jazz… síganme. ¡Ahora!" Ordenó, y ninguno de esos hombres lo cuestionó. Todos se pusieron de pie, sacando sus armas de la funda en su hombro o su espalda baja, siguiéndolo en seguida por la puerta y hacia el patio. Ike Raulson palideció cuando vio lo que se le avecinaba, y Wes se volvió para ver lo que había captado su atención.

"Em, agarra su hombro," ordenó Edward, y levantaron al viejo de la banca, prácticamente arrojándolo hacia el grueso tronco de un árbol en la base de la casa de árbol de Bethy.

"Ed… ¿qué estás…?" Wes comenzó a decir, pero Edward levantó una mano y se volvió hacia Ike.

"Oh," se rio sombríamente, "Siempre supe que eras un pedazo de mierda, Raulson." Edward envolvió su mano en torno a la garganta del hombre y apretó. "Apesta, ¿no es así? ¿Cuándo no puedes respirar?" Le preguntó, y luego se inclinó hacia él. "Sé todo sobre ti, ¿sabes? Sé que te gusta abofetear a la gente, insultarlos, violar a jovencitas," gruñó por lo bajo. "¿Creíste que no me enteraría?"

Los ojos de Ike se abrieron como platos, y trató de jadear por aire, pero Edward apretó solo un poco más fuerte. Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en Kyra, tres armas apuntaron a su rostro— la de Jasper, la de Alec, y ahora la de Gator. Emmett, sin embargo, golpeó su cara con la mano abierta. Con fuerza.

"Ed te está hablando, amigo. Si fuera tú prestaría atención al tipo que podría ordenar tu muerte," le aconsejó, aunque su tono sarcástico era fuerte y claro.

"Estás acabado, pendejo," continuó Edward. "No más amenazas, no más trabajo, no más música."

"Ooh," Emmett se rio entre dientes, poniendo una mano en su oído. "¿Oigo a la mujer gorda cantando **(3)**?"

Kyra bufó una carcajada, porque maldita sea, Emmett se tomaba todo con calma.

"¡Kyra!" Dijo con voz rasposa, y Edward apretó su garganta con más fuerza. "¿Qué les dijiste? ¡No es posible que crean lo que ella dice!"

"Sé que la amenazaste apenas esta mañana," dijo Edward, portando una sonrisa engreída. "Tengo pruebas de ello, porque cada llamada que pasa por el teléfono de Kyra es grabada. Lo programamos así cuando llegó aquí."

Edward echó su mano hacia atrás y abierta la dejó volar cruzando la cara del hombre. "Todos los videos en tu estudio de grabación están ahora siendo analizados por mi equipo y el FBI, de modo que para cuando terminen, nadie te creerá por encima de ella. Te gusta golpear a la gente, entonces, dame tu mejor golpe, Ike. Vamos."

Edward retrocedió, al igual que Emmett, pero Raulson solo se quedó recargado en el árbol. Sus piernas temblando, y no se movió ni un centímetro de ese árbol. Mi esposo se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Wes," llamó por encima de su hombro. "Vas a alejar a este pendejo de mí, o su cuerpo va a desaparecer en ese bosque," le dijo, señalando con su barbilla hacia el bosque circundante.

"Seguro, hombre. ¿Cuáles son los cargos?" Preguntó Wes, acercándose y sacando sus esposas.

"Violación, asalto, intento de asesinato, y lo que sea que quieras agregar," le respondió Edward con una mueca de desdén, pero se acercó al rostro de Ike de forma que prácticamente estaba nariz con nariz. "Debí haberte dejado hace años en el puñetero desierto."

"¡Ella se lo buscó!" Ike perdió el control, y de pronto una cuarta y quita arma de Emmett y Edward estaban apuntando a su rostro. "¡Estaba distraída y confundida sin mí! Se distraía con tanta facilidad. Me necesitaba para que me asegurara que prestara atención. Necesitaba mi guía, o nunca hubiese tenido éxito en el negocio. ¡Sin mí, no sería nada!"

"¡Era una maldita niña!" Edward le gruñó por lo bajo, su rostro con una intensa ira. "¡Se supone que los niños sean distraídos, se confundan, y no presten atención! ¿Tú la sobrepasas en peso por cuánto… treinta y seis kilos? ¿Eres veinte años mayor que ella? ¿Las mujeres de tu edad te veían por lo que realmente eras? ¿Un puñetero cerdo? ¿Asfixiaste a tus esposas? ¿Abusaste de tus propios hijos? Porque hiciste un muy buen trabajo con Preston." Edward comenzó a alejarse, pero se giró de nuevo hacia Ike. "Oh, y para tu información, voy a cazar a tu hijo. Y voy a decirle todo sobre ti. Voy a decirle lo que su papi en realidad le hizo a la chica que rompió su corazón. Y luego." Sonrió, riéndose ligeramente. "Luego voy a cobrarme algunos favores y asegurarme que ustedes dos estén en la misma celda."

Con eso, Edward se volvió hacia sus chicos. "Bajen las armas. Este es el arresto de Wes."

"Ike Raulson, tiene el derecho a permanecer callado…" Comenzó a decir Wes, y fue entonces cuando la verdadera personalidad de Ike salió a la luz, porque comenzó a llorar como un niño, como una emocional mujer después de ver una película sentimental.

Kyra miró con la boca abierta como su torturador se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos. No era nada más que un suplicante desastre llorando y gimoteando para cuando Wes lo obligó a pasar frente a nosotros. Esme envolvió un protector brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kyra, porque la realidad de la situación la estaba golpeando de verdad. Sabía por experiencia que los sentimientos al ver a tu captor, tu peor pesadilla, derrumbarse hasta no quedar nada puede ser abrumador. El enorme monstruo se convertía en una cucaracha llorona en un parpadeo.

"Voy a darte algo para ayudarte a dormir, Kyra," le susurró. "Ha sido un día realmente difícil, pero lo hiciste _muy_ bien."

Edward pasó junto a nosotras, su rostro aún sombrío e iracundo, y Kyra le iba a decir algo, pero la detuve.

"Todavía no," le susurré, negando. "No tienes idea lo que tuvo que contenerse. Todavía está… volátil. Puedes hablar con él después de que duermas y él se calme."

Conocía a Edward lo bastante bien para saber que había requerido de todo su control el que no matara a Ike en ese instante, porque a los ojos de Edward Ike era el más bajo de los criminales. Estoy segura que hubo muchos factores que le ayudaron a centrarse, uno de ellos el que sus hijos estuvieran dentro de la casa. El otro pudo haber sido la presencia de los federales.

"En este momento," dijo Esme con un suspiro, "la única persona que puede llegar a él es Bella."

"Bueno, entonces, agradécele por mí," susurró Kyra a través de sus lágrimas.

"Lo haré," le prometí.

Antes que Esme pudiera llevársela, se giró hacia mí. "¿Cómo lo superaste? ¿Cómo fue que no simplemente… te diste por vencida?" Me preguntó.

Le sonreí, mirando alrededor del patio. Edward estaba abriendo la carpintería, sus chicos cerca, pero sin molestarlo. Mis chicas estaban apoyadas en la entrada de la oficina, y levantando la vista hacia mi porche, pude ver a Carlisle recargado ahí mientras evaluaba la situación. Finalmente miré a Esme, que me sonreía sinceramente, porque probablemente sabía lo que iba a decir.

"Por ellos," dije con firmeza, haciendo un gesto con mi mano hacia todo el mundo. "Todos ellos. Me hicieron hablar, me hicieron sacarlo, y me hicieron ver que había sobrevivido. No era débil, y él no había tomado la mejor parte de mí." Hice un ademán hacia Cassie y Gator. "Estoy segura de que tienes el mismo sistema de apoyo. Solo pregúntales." Sus amigos asintieron profusamente, y sonreí. "Descansa un poco. Esto te afectará algo mañana, estoy segura. Y tienes una presentación que preparar."

"Bien," susurró, mirando a Esme.

Me alejé de ellas, porque tenía que ir a calmar a mi esposo. Caminé hacia el cobertizo, haciendo un gesto con la mano a los chicos para que se fueran, pero hice una mueca al escuchar los golpes que venían del interior de la carpintería. Entré en seguida, apoyándome en la banca más cercana a Edward. Ya se había quitado la camiseta y la había arrojado en una esquina. Me quedé callada mientras colocaba un pedazo bastante grande, pero muy hermoso de lo que parecía ser arce sobre sus caballetes. Apostaría a que iba a ser la parte superior del escritorio de Bethy.

"Quería matarlo," lo escuché decir furioso mientras me daba la espalda.

"Lo sé," dije con un suspiro, subiéndome a la banca. "No estoy segura que te culparía, pero…"

"Si hubiese sabido," gruñó, mirándome al fin, "nunca le hubiese puesto una mano encima de nuevo a alguien."

Fruncí el ceño, pero asentí. "La había estado lastimando, amenazando por años. No sabía qué hacer sino ocultarlo, Edward. Era solo una niña cuando empezó. No estoy segura cómo logró Esme que lo contara _ahora_." Le indiqué que se acercara, y vino voluntariamente. Poniéndolo entre mis piernas, tomé su rostro todavía enojado entre mis manos, pero se fue suavizando poco a poco cuando me envolvió con sus brazos. Tiré de él hasta que su frente se pegó a la mía. "No lo sabías, cariño. Y ella así lo quiso. No es tu culpa."

Dejó salir un profundo suspiro, echándose hacia atrás para dejar un intenso beso en mi frente. "Te amo," murmuró contra mi piel.

"Eres el mejor de los mejores en todo el mundo," le dije jugando, sonriendo cuando se rio con un resoplido, pero esbozó una _sexy_ sonrisa torcida.

"¿Sí?"

"Sí." Dije con un suspiro, rozando sus labios con los míos. "Soy una mujer muy afortunada."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"Edward," Alice habló detrás de mí mientras tiraba de los amarres a través de los ojos de la lona que cubría el helicóptero. "Voy a grabar todo el _show_ de esta noche. La arena me está dando acceso a su transmisión. Pero me preguntaba si ustedes también llevarían cámaras."

"Claro, duendecillo," gruñí, tirando de una lona para bajarla y arrojándola a un lado. "Estoy seguro que no hay problema con eso."

"Um… ¿qué pasó en esa oficina?" Me preguntó en voz baja, y de repente estaba a mi lado.

Quité la otra lona, juntándolas para guardarlas detrás de mi cobertizo. Me volví hacia ella, porque Kyra había dado su permiso para dejar que todo el equipo y los federales supieran lo que había sucedido. "¿Te refieres… a que no lo grabaste, Ali?" Le dije en broma, consciente de que toda la maldita oficina tenía jodidos micrófonos.

"Lo hice," me dijo con una sonrisa de idiota.

"Entonces, escúchenla," le dije, agitando una mano en su dirección. "No me corresponde el contarlo, y no estoy seguro de poder repetirlo aún si lo quisiera."

"¿Así de malo?" Dijo con un jadeo.

"Así de malo." Froté mi rostro con mis manos, porque no había dormido una mierda, pero tenía que preparar mi helicóptero, armar los equipos para el _show_ de esta noche, y preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo de Bethy y Sammy. "De hecho, haz que todo el mundo la escuche para que todos estemos en la misma sintonía. Y vas a manejarlo con el mayor cuidado y profesionalismo, Alice," le ordené, levantándole una ceja.

Sabía que esas chicas todavía pensaban que Kyra estaba tratando de interponerse entre Bella y yo, y aunque su lealtad siempre era apreciada, ya era algo irrelevante. Una vez que Ike fue arrestado, me tranquilicé, y a Kyra la habían dado algo para ayudarla a dormir, habíamos terminamos el día de trabajo sin explicaciones, así que sabía que se volvían locos de curiosidad.

"Sí, entendido," murmuró, pero se detuvo antes de irse. "Deberías saber que hasta ahora, no se ha mencionado el arresto de Ike Raulson. Probablemente porque fue aquí… fuera de la vista del público," supuso, y asentí, abriendo la puerta lateral del helicóptero. "También, deberías de escuchar esa última llamada de Ike a Kyra. La tengo en mi…"

"No, no debería," dije con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Me costó muchísimo el no matarlo en mi puto patio delantero."

Alice soltó una risita, y fue tan reconfortante como la risa de Bella, así que no pude evitar sonreírle en respuesta.

"La amenazó, ¿no es así?" Verifiqué.

"Sí. Lo hizo."

"Entonces, ella estaba diciendo la verdad."

"Sí, lo hizo," dijo Alice con un suspiro. "Supongo que será mejor que escuché toda la historia, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó, haciendo una mueca al pensarlo.

"Así es," gruñí, subiéndome al asiento del piloto mientras ella regresaba a la oficina de _Gravity_.

Revisé mis calibradores y me bajé de un salto, comenzando a llenar el tanque de combustible, y me aseguré que todo estuviera listo para salir esta noche. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, cuando el mejor sonido en el mundo se escuchó detrás de mí.

"Buenos días, papi," canturreó Bethy, y me di la vuelta para verla ya vestida para la escuela.

"Buenos días, pequeña dulzura," le dije riéndome entre dientes, porque era la imagen de la perfección en amarillo como el sol. Dos trenzas flojas caían en cada uno de sus hombros, y mi pequeña una vez más llevaba un overol. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Mami me envió," me respondió, subiendo al asiento del piloto. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Esta vez no vas conmigo, bebé," le dije con un suspiro, parándome junto a ella. "Tengo que trabajar esta noche."

"El concielto de la señolita Kywa , ¿veldad?" Me preguntó, agarrando la palanca de control, como si estuviese volando.

"Eso es, niña lista," me reí entre dientes, sintiendo que mi mal humor disminuía poco a poco al dejar un beso a un costado de su cabeza. "Y créeme, voy a extrañar a mi copiloto favorito." Entré, la cargué, y la puse en mi regazo con su espalda pegada a mi pecho. "Dime… ¿está lleno el tanque?"

Un dedito pasó encima de los calibradores, al fin dio de golpecitos al medidor de la gasolina. "¡Sip!" Bethy dijo entusiasmada, sonriendo al ver que asentía en aprobación. "Quielo volal a alguna palte contigo, papi," me dijo, pero sonó demandante, justo como yo tendía hacerlo.

Sonreí, rodeándola con mis brazos en un fuerte abrazo de oso. "¿Oh, sí? ¿Y a dónde quieres ir?" Le pregunté, riéndome en su cuello.

Un diminuto hombro se levantó, pero soltó una risita. "¡Disneylandia!"

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¿Quieres que aterrice esta cosa justo frente al castillo de La Cenicienta?"

"¡Sí!" Gritó feliz, asintiendo fervientemente, y sus dulces ojos eran del más brillante de los verdes.

"Eres una tontita," dije riéndome, besando su mejilla con una ruidosa y mojada trompetilla. "Ahora… ¿por qué te envió mami aquí?"

"Dijo que sus dos chicos estaban de mal humor y que necesitaba mi ayuda," me dijo, dándose la vuelta para darme una mirada evaluadora. "Ya no te ves de mal humor, papi."

"No, ya no," dije con un suspiro, besando su frente. "¿Qué le pasa a Sammy?"

Bethy encogió un hombro, de modo que le dije que se agarrara de mi cuello y nos bajé a ambos al helipuerto y la puse de pie para poder cerrar el helicóptero. Entramos a la casa para encontrar a un Sammy muy infeliz sentado en su sillita alta y a mi esposa viéndose un poco preocupada mientras se preparaba una taza de café.

Agarré a Bethy por los tirantes de su overol y la levanté al nivel del rostro de su madre. "Encontré esto afuera. ¿ Podemos quedarnos con ella?" Le pregunté, sonriendo al escuchar la risita de Bethy.

"Sí, y tiene que comer," dijo Bella riéndose, envolviendo a nuestra hija con sus brazos y llevándola a un banco.

"Papi," Sammy lloriqueó, mirándome con grandes y tristes ojos marrones, y frunciendo el ceño casi de forma cómica. Se veía tan jodidamente lindo, pero obviamente infeliz mientras extendía sus brazos hacia mí.

"Hola, ¿qué pasa?" Le dije con voz tranquilizadora, cargándolo en mis brazos, pero cuando besé su frente, estaba ardiendo. "Está—"

"Tiene fiebre," Bella terminó de decir por mí mientras servía huevos y una tostada en un plato para Bethy. "Sí, lo sé. Tuve que dejarlo en casa y no llevarlo hoy con la señora Cope."

Era evidente que Samuel no se sentía bien, porque seguía frotándose los oídos, sus ojos, y su nariz cuando lo senté en mi regazo. Bella dejó un vaso de jugo frente a nosotros, revisando la frente de Sammy otra vez, solo para remplazar su mano con sus labios. Frunció el ceño, sentándose a un lado de nosotros y ofreciéndole un poco de jugo, lo que requirió de un poco de persuasión de parte de ella para conseguir que se lo tomara.

"Le di algo para la fiebre, lo que, como puedes darte cuenta, lo puso extremadamente infeliz," murmuró Bella con ironía. "Estoy esperando a que llegue Esme para llevar a Bethy a la escuela," dijo con un suspiro.

"Yo me encargo de llevar a Bethy," le ofrecí. "Incluso puedo llevar a Caleb cuando lleguen Rose y Em." Besé la manita sudada de Sammy y lo hice que me mirara. "¿Qué te duele, peque? Muéstrame."

Se frotó los ojos una vez más, pero tiró de su oído. Le extendió sus brazos a su madre, y ella lo abrazó, descansando su cabeza en su hombro.

"Estoy segura de que solo es un resfriado," dijo para tranquilizarme, pasando los dedos por su cabello. "Ha estado estornudando. Y la señora Cope dice que el virus ha estado rondando." La combinación de sus caricias tranquilizadoras, la medicina para la gripe, y la constante voz suave de Bella lo estaba volviendo a dormir.

Me incliné para besar su mejilla, susurrando, "Te amo, mi muchachote. Tienes el mejor asiento de la casa. Disfrútalo."

Bella soltó una risita, lo que provocó el pequeño destello de una sonrisa subiera al rostro de mi hijo. Él puso un dedo en su boca y cerró los ojos. Levantando su barbilla, dejé un suave beso en los labios de Bella.

"Gracias," le susurré, besándola de nuevo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por el rayito de sol que enviaste esta mañana," dije riéndome, levantándole una ceja.

"Sí, bueno… tuviste unas pesadillas muy feas anoche," me explicó, besando mi mejilla, solo para tomarla con su mano libre. "Tenía mi propio chico malhumorado que contentar," dijo con una risita, frotando la espalda de Sammy.

Asentí, volviéndome hacia Bethy. "¡Vámonos, pequeña sargento!" Gruñí, señalando hacia su habitación. "Dientes cepillados, mochila, almuerzo… ¡vamos, vamos, vamos!" Repetí, sonriendo cuando se bajó del banco con una risita y corrió por el pasillo.

Para cuando regresé a casa de dejar a los niños, el lugar estaba lleno de actividad. Pero mi padre me encontró a mitad del patio.

"Tenemos un problema," me dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza y haciendo un gesto con su mano para que no frunciera el ceño. "No es algo serio, salvo tal vez para ti."

"Dime."

"Kyra le pidió a Esme que si podía acompañarla esta noche," dijo con un suspiro, haciendo una mueca, y asumí que para entonces, mi madrastra le había contado todo. "Lo que nos deja sin nadie para cuidar de los niños."

"¿Qué hay de Sarah?" Sugerí, porque la esposa de Alec y madre de Abby siempre estaba dispuesta a darnos una mano.

"No puede," me dijo. "Está visitando a su madre en Olympia," mencionó, nuevamente haciendo una mueca, "lo que me lleva a tu hijo. Prácticamente tiene secuestrada a tu esposa."

Me eché a reír y gemí al mismo tiempo. "Entonces, lo que me estás diciendo es que Bella no va a participar en esto," dije con un resoplido, pero suspiré en frustración, pasando una mano por mi cabello mientras él asentía despacio. "Mierda," siseé, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¿Está cabreada?"

"No creo que siquiera haya tenido tiempo para pensarlo, hijo," respondió mi papá, agarrando mi hombro. "Ve a verlos. Eleazar se ofreció a tomar su lugar a tu lado, por lo que Alec está por revisar tu plan. Te esperaremos. Todos están listos en la oficina."

"Sí, señor," murmuré, entrando a mi casa para encontrar a Sammy defendiendo su posición frente a su madre en cuanto a testarudez.

"¡No, mami!" Lloró, pero pude escuchar que el resfriado finalmente lo había golpeado de lleno. Estaba tosiendo, sorbiendo su nariz, y sonaba como si estuviera en el infierno.

Entré a la sala para ver la mesita de café con un montón de pañuelos desechables, tanto usados como nuevos, medicina para la gripe para niños, juguetes, el control remoto de la televisión—que por el momento presentaba una película de dibujos animados con volumen bajo—y un tarro abierto de esa mierda apestosa que se les frota en el pecho para ayudarlos a respirar mejor. Era eso último lo que mi esposa estaba tratando de aplicar, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla, porque Sammy no quería que lo acostara.

"Maldita sea, solo me fui por una hora. El lugar se ve como si hubiese explotado una bomba," dije con una risita, pero me callé cuando me lanzó una mirada de odio. "Está bien, está bien. Espera." Me acerqué a ellos, poniéndome de cuclillas junto al sofá. "Ven aquí, hombrecito. Deja que mamá te ponga la medicina," le dije, pero negó.

"¡No, no la quiero!" Gruñó, pero luego comenzó a toser y por último estornudó.

"Hoy de verdad es tu hijo," murmuró Bella, rodando los ojos al escuchar mi risa, pero se acercó a su oído. "Sammy, ¿qué te parece si te abrazo mientras papi te pone eso? ¿Está bien?"

Sammy hipó, asintió, y sorbió su nariz, y me sentí tan mal por él, porque de verdad se debía estar sintiendo mal. Normalmente, era un niño tranquilo, pero sí, cuando se sentía mal, era igualito a mí.

Agarré el tarro y gemí dramáticamente por el olor, solo para escuchar que se le escapaba una pequeña risita a mi hijo y para ver una dulce sonrisa alrededor de los dos dedos que estaba chupando.

"Ahora… veamos… ¿dónde lo ponemos…?" Musité, levantándole una ceja una vez que tenía esa mierda en mis dedos. "¿Aquí?" Le pregunté, levantando su brazo y dirigiéndome a su axila.

"¡No!" Bufó, bajando su brazo de nuevo.

"¿Qué te parece aquí?" Le pregunté, dirigiéndolo a la planta de su pie.

"¡No, papi!" Me dijo, riéndose a pesar de todo y enroscando sus rechonchos dedos para alejarlos de mí. "¡Aquí!" Dijo con voz rasposa, levantando su camiseta.

Le chasqueé la lengua, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "¿Ves? Sabía que tú sabrías qué hacer…" Dije con un suspiro dramático y frotando lentamente esa cosa en su pecho.

Bella prácticamente se relajó de alivio, dejando un beso a un lado de la cabeza de Sammy, y no pude evitar que mis dedos deambularan haciéndole cosquillas, solo para escuchar una risita más. Ella me sonrió, recargándose en el sofá y pegando la espalda de Sammy a su pecho.

Me levanté, sentándome junto a ellos y dejando caer un brazo detrás de Bella. "Al parecer tenemos un problema, dulzura," murmuré, besando su sien. "Esme se siente obligada a ayudar esta noche a Kyra, y este hombrecito te necesita," le dije, pasando mi mano extendida sobre la cabeza de él. Todavía estaba ardiendo.

"Lo sé," susurró contra la cima de la cabeza de Sammy mientras él miraba sin ver la televisión, pero al menos estaba respirando más fácilmente. "Si esto no fuera algo que Alec y tú podrían hacer hasta dormidos, encontraría una forma de ir, pero esta es su especialidad."

"El va a ir con nosotros, y probablemente Felix también," le dije.

Moviendo a Sammy hacia su otro hombro para poder acercarse a mí, me entrecerró sus ojos. "Voy a escuchar cada segundo," me dijo, apuntándome con su dedo.

"Absolutamente," estuve de acuerdo con un gesto afirmativo de mi cabeza, besando la punta de su dedo. "Lo prefiero así. De hecho, ¿puedes enlazarte desde aquí? ¿Podemos instalar a las chicas en la casa? Quiero que coordines todo."

Suspiró, presionando sus labios en la sien de Sammy. "Bien, dile a Alice que empiece a instalarse aquí cuando ustedes terminen, pídele a Rose que vaya por Caleb y Bethy cuando termine la escuela, y tú, señor…" Me ordenó bajito, tirando de mi barbilla hasta que pudo besarme. "Dime tu plan—cada detalle—y luego ve a preparar a todo el mundo."

Sonreí, besándola de lleno y pegando mi frente a la suya. "Sí, señora."

 **(1) Trastorno por Estrés Postraumático**

 **(2) Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo**

 **(3) No termina hasta que la mujer gorda cante, es una frase usada para cuando una situación se acerca a su fin y se refiere al estereotipo de las sopranos de ópera gordas y como su presencia marcaba que se acercaba el fin de la ópera.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, supongo que ha cambiado un poco su opinión de Kyra, ¿o no? Tal vez todavía no la perdonamos por completo, pero al menos ya sabemos lo que la llevó a actuar así. ¿O qué dicen ustedes? Ahora, uno cayó pero falta otro, ¿será así de fácil atrapar a Preston? ¿De qué es capaz de hacer? Y ahora con su papá en la cárcel…. Pero a ver, quiero saber que piensan sobre cómo se ha desarrollado la trama hasta ahora. Recuerden que leer de ustedes, ver que disfrutan de las historias es mi pago :)**_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews a: Laura Katherine, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, freckles03, leifer, Raquel M, zapienmelissakimberly, cary, Anuca, EmDreams Hunter, Wawis Cullen, pili, Manligrez, Tecupi, Fabiss, vickyange, ValenN Swan Cullen, Adriu, Angel twilighter, Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, Pera l.t, miscullensanchez, Sully YM, lagie, Ericastelo, , paosierra, Lothrine, PEYCI CULLEN, Jocelyn907, glow0718 y algunos anónimos. Gracias también por alertas y favoritos.**_

 _ **Pd. Recuerden que para adelantos, fotos teaser, futuras traducciones y demás, pueden unirse a mi grupo, The World of AlePattz en Facebook. El link está en mi perfil.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

CAPÍTULO 12

 **BELLA**

"¡No mami!" Gruñó Samuel, empujando mi mano.

A veces, mi pobre niño era demasiado parecido a su padre. Cuando no se sentía bien, era como vivir con un oso. Me recordaba cuando a Edward le dispararon en la pierna; había sido terrible lidiar con él durante las semanas de su recuperación. Y Samuel realmente se sentía como mierda. Su fiebre continuaba, su nariz estaba constipada, y su tos era profunda. Aunado al dolor de garganta y probablemente un zumbido de oídos, y era simplemente un desastre. Siempre me asombraba como un resfriado podía pasar de una garganta irritada a una completa miseria en cuestión de horas, pero lo hacía.

"Samuel Masen," lo regañé, apenas sonó con autoridad, porque su rostro triste y miserable me estaba matando. "Tómate esta medicina, y te daré una paleta de hielo. ¿Está bien?" Le pregunté, porque sabía que la aceptaría. Las golosinas congeladas eran lo único que realmente quería, porque probablemente aliviaban su garganta, y quería que tomara líquidos. Apenas si había comido su almuerzo, y había dormido una siesta, pero le tocaba la medicina y eso lo dormiría de nuevo, estaba segura.

¡Oh, el rostro lastimero! Grandes y llorosos ojos marrones me miraron al mismo tiempo que sacaba su tembloroso labio inferior. Frotó sus ojos, nariz, y su cabeza, abriendo su boca por fin para recibir el jarabe con sabor a uva. Lo puse en su sillita alta, agarré una paleta de hielo del congelador, y se la di.

La metió en su boca, mirándome como si lo hubiese traicionado, pero besé el tope de su cabeza.

"Lo siento tanto, guapo," le dije con un suspiro en su cabello. "Siento que estés enfermo."

"Sí," lloriqueó, frotando una vez más su nariz y volviendo a meter la golosina fría a su boca.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Alice y Makenna entrando por la puerta mosquitera, sus brazos llenos de equipo. Hice un gesto hacia la cocina, porque ahí iba ser más fácil instalar todos los monitores. Además, sería la habitación más lejana de Samuel, porque tan pronto como la medicina le hiciera efecto, lo iba a meter a la cama. Esperaba que su fiebre bajara pronto.

Rose ya se había ido a recoger a Caleb y Bethy. Me preocupaba que no temiera que Caleb se expusiera al resfriado de Sammy, pero dijo que toda la guardería estaba plagada de eso. Ya ha sido expuesto. Además, los niños serán de gran ayuda cuando lleguen, porque Sammy no se pega a mí cuando hay otro niño en casa.

"Oh, mi pequeño secuaz," dijo Alice con una sonrisa triste, tomando el rostro de Sammy entre sus manos una vez que dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa. "Te ves mal, hombrecito," le dijo, besando su frente y haciendo una mueca por el calor.

"Sí," le respondió con un gruñido triste, pero su atención estaba en la paleta de hielo.

"¿Cómo estamos?" Me preguntó.

"Kyra y Cassie se están preparando. Edward está vestido, pero creo que están revisando algunas cosas de último minuto," le dije, señalando hacia afuera por la ventana de la cocina.

Afuera estaba un pequeño ejército de negro. Era lo que siempre usaban en este tipo de misiones—pantalones cargo negros, camisas de manga larga negras, botas negras de grado militar, gorras de beisbol negras, y fundas de hombro. En este momento, se veían intimidantes, enormes y completamente profesionales.

"Bueno, se están poniendo las cámaras y los auriculares que les acabo de dar," respondió Makenna. "Vamos a probar todo tan pronto como Rose regrese."

"Perfecto," dije con un suspiro, ayudándolas a instalar.

Sammy se quedó muy tranquilo mientras trabajábamos a su alrededor. Mientras estuviera en la habitación conmigo, estaba bien, pero se estaba resistiendo a esa medicina para la gripe como un campeón. Una vez que todo estaba listo y transmitiendo, saqué a mi hijo de su sillita alta.

"Vamos, bebé. Vamos a meterte a la cama," le dije con cariño, y aunque sus ojos estaban pesados y estaba bostezando, sacudió su cabeza diciendo que no.

"¡No, no quiero cama!" Discutió débilmente, sus lágrimas comenzando de nuevo.

Le sonreí, porque, ¿qué más podría hacer? Se sentía miserable y era muy terco. Me senté en nuestro sillón mecedora y lo puse a horcajadas en mi regazo. Se resistió y lloró, y tosió y sorbió su nariz. Tomé un pañuelo que me daban, levantando la vista para ver a Kyra mirándonos con simpatía.

"Gracias," le dije, limpiando la nariz de Samuel.

"Pareciera que ahora te vendrían bien otros diez brazos," me dijo riéndose entre dientes, y le sonreí.

Vestía de forma muy casual, pero había mencionado que su vestuario fue enviado temprano a la arena. De hecho, Felix, Wes, y Kurt ya estaban ahí con unos cuantos agentes federales revisándolo todo, sin mencionar formulando un plan. Sostenía un estuche de guitarra en su mano, pero lo puso en el sofá.

Kyra había despertado después de la conversación liberadora del día anterior con una actitud bastante calmada. Hubiese apostado que ella y Cassie hablaron hasta que lo que sea que Esme le había dado hiciera efecto. Era casi una persona diferente—más ligera, más pronta a sonreír, y obviamente seguía un poco cautelosa conmigo, pero lo estaba intentando. Había estado extremadamente dispuesta al plan de llegar volando e hizo que Cassie llamara a su equipo de vestuario y maquillaje para que estuvieran listos cuando ella llegara. Gator se había quedado a cargo de esa llamada, diciendo a todos que detuvieran a Preston Raulson si lo veían, o que lo llamaran de inmediato.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Me dijo con una risita suave, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Trabajar y estos chicos?"

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros. "Siempre lo hemos hecho. Bethy se presentó en nuestro periodo más ocupado, y este chico unos años después. Tenemos excelentes niñeras, pero hoy él no las quiere. Y es muy parecido a Edward."

Se rio entre dientes, señalándolo mientras él se resistía a descansar su cabeza en mi hombro. "Eso veo." Abrió su estuche y sacó una hermosa guitarra acústica de madera natural. "¿Te importa si intento ayudar?" Me preguntó en voz baja, haciendo una mueca cuando los llantos de Sammy no paraban, sin importar lo mucho que lo calmaba y mecía. "Es algo que hacía mi papá cuando era una niña."

En ese momento, hubiese aceptado lo que sea, así que asentí. No se necesitó ni tres notas de esa guitarra para que Sammy sorbiera su nariz y se girara para mirarla. No dejó de llorar en seguida, pero se le quedó mirando, hipando de vez en cuando y por fin descansando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Le cantó _Smile_ , una canción vieja, pero maldita sea, era hermosa. Ella realmente tenía la voz de un ángel, y podía ver los recuerdos detrás la canción destellar en su rostro, porque la letra era sobre abrirse camino a través de la mierda difícil y sonreír a pesar de todo, cuando no podías hacer nada al respecto. Señaló con su barbilla en mi dirección diciéndome que Sammy simplemente… había caído. Se había quedado dormido. Para cuando la última nota hizo eco a través de la silenciosa casa, mi hijo estaba tan dormido que sus dedos se movían nerviosos contra mi cuello.

" _Wow_ ," dijo Makenna entre su aliento, y Kyra y yo levantamos la vista para ver a casi a todo el equipo observándonos, incluyendo a Gator y Cassie, la última conteniendo su sonrisa.

Edward entró sin hacer ruido a la habitación, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a la sillón, y pasó una mano por la cabeza de su hijo, los dos levantamos la vista cuando Bethy se acercó a Kyra, porque al parecer, Rose había vuelto con los niños mientras ella estaba cantando.

"Eso estuvo bonito," mi hija mencionó en voz baja, inclinando su cabeza hacia Kyra.

"Gracias, cariño," dijo Kyra, y me di cuenta, que con verdadera sinceridad. Dejó la guitarra a un lado, pero levantó su mano para jugar con un mechón de cabello de mi hija. "Bethy, de verdad siento mucho lo de ayer," le susurró, pero comprendí que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que cada persona pudiera escucharla.

Y justo como lo esperaba, Bethy le dio una sonrisa radiante como el día más soleado. "Está bien. No tengas miedo. Papi va a atrapar al hombre malo."

Solté una risita, con cuidado de no despertar a Sammy, pero me acerqué a Edward y le di un beso en la mejilla, porque estaba viendo a su hija como si quisiera comérsela a besos.

"¿Puedo contarte un secreto?" Le susurró Kyra con complicidad.

"¿Qué?" Bethy le susurró en respuesta, sus ojos amplios y expectantes.

"Ya atrapó a uno de ellos," le dijo, de nuevo en un susurro, solo que está vez, lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos cuando lo dijo, y podía darme cuenta que el sacar a Ike de su vida todavía era algo increíble para ella.

Bethy sonrió, riendo un poquito cuando se volvió hacia su papá. "¿Sí?"

Edward sacudió su cabeza, rodó sus ojos, y le hizo una seña a su hija para que se acercara a él, porque los elogios avergonzaban a mi esposo. "Ven aquí, niña tontita. Dame besos, porque tengo que ir a trabajar." Se puso de pie con ella en sus brazos al comenzar su tradición. "Te amo," le dijo.

"También te amo, papi," le dijo, besando sus labios fruncidos. "¡Ten cuidado!"

"Siempre," le juró asintiendo con firmeza y frunciendo el ceño dramáticamente. "Cuida mucho a tu mamá y Sammy mientras yo no estoy, pequeño sargento. ¿Entendido?" Le gruñó, levantándole una ceja.

"¡Sí, _señor_!" Le gruñó en respuesta, tratando de saludarlo.

"Creo que todos los demás necesitan buena suerte, pequeña dulzura," le dijo. " _Poppy_ y tus tíos necesitan su despedida," le dijo con una risita, poniéndola en el suelo.

Salió corriendo con una sonrisa, dándole a todos amor, y Kyra se rio entre dientes mientras la observaba. Pero todos nos quedamos callados cuando llegó con Gator, que se arrodilló frente a ella.

"¿También quiere buena suerte, señor Gator?" Le preguntó, inclinando una vez más su cabeza y mordiendo su labio inferior como yo lo hacía.

La sonrisa de él podría iluminar la entera ciudad de Seattle, pero se recuperó rápidamente, obviamente decidiendo bromear con ella. "No lo sé," musitó, frotando su barbilla. "¿Puedes decir que es… con certeza y sin lugar a dudas la _mejor suerte_ que puede haber en el mundo?" Le preguntó.

"¡Sip, sip, sip!" Repitió igualita que Alice, quien se rio desde la cocina.

"Mmmm," musitó de nuevo, entrecerrándole sus ojos. "Entonces, supongo que no me puede ir mal, ¿eh?"

"¡Nop!" Dijo una risita, porque ya se había dado cuenta que le estaba tomando el pelo. "¿Quiere el beso o no?" Le preguntó, rodando los ojos al escuchar las risitas alrededor de la habitación.

Los felices ojos azules de Gator se elevaron hacia Edward. "Dios, sin duda es tu hija," le dijo, lo que provocó la risa de Edward. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Bethy. "Está bien, plántame uno… justo aquí," le dijo, apuntando hacia su mejilla.

Bethy sonrió, acercándose, y dándole un beso. "¡Listo!"

"Ya me siento afortunado," dijo con un resoplido, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Me levanté de la mecedora, subiendo más a mi hombro a un inconsciente Sammy. "Oye, superhéroe," le dije a Edward en broma. "Ven a arropar a tu hijo conmigo."

"Silencio, dulzura," dijo con una risita, pero me siguió por el pasillo.

Sammy apenas se movió cuando lo metí debajo de las mantas, pero Edward se agachó, besando la caliente frente de su hijo. "Que te mejores, peque. Te amo." Se irguió otra vez y me miró. "¿Crees que va a estar bien?" Me preguntó, poniéndome entre sus brazos.

"Sí, Esme lo revisó," le dije. "Y Rose dijo que los niños que van con la señora Cope por lo general vuelven después de unos días. Las dos creen que la fiebre cederá por la mañana."

Podía ver la preocupación de Edward, pero ya habíamos pasado por muchos resfriados, montones de virus estomacales, y un caso de varicela con Bethy cuando tenía dos años. Era algo que ya habíamos vivido, pero no impedía que nos preocupáramos.

Después de, a regañadientes, apartar su persistente mirada de su hijo, se volvió hacia mí. "Quiero tu _sexy_ voz como el infierno en mi oído lo más que se pueda esta noche," canturreó, rozando sus labios contra los míos.

Sonreí contra sus labios. "No puedo hablarte sucio mientras todo el mundo está escuchando, bebé," dije con un suspiro, dándole una mirada amonestadora.

Sonrió, arrastrando su lengua por su labio inferior. "Maldición," gimió, rodando los ojos. "Pensaría que ya están acostumbrados. Ninguno de nosotros es inocente de eso."

Me eché a reír, enterrando el sonido en su pecho para no despertar a Samuel. "Eso es cierto," dije riéndome entre dientes, mirándolo de nuevo.

Todos somos muy divertidos por la radio. Es una forma de romper la tensión, de mantenernos concentrados, y calmar nuestros miedos, sin importar lo trivial que sea el caso. Hablábamos tonterías, bromeábamos, y coqueteábamos con nuestros esposos.

"Lamento no ir," dije con un suspiro, echándole un vistazo rápido a Samuel.

"Yo no. Hoy él te necesita más que yo," declaró Edward, su frente arrugándose un poco. "No me malinterpretes… Nadie cuida mi espalda mejor que tú, pero tengo a todo el equipo conmigo y a ustedes en mi oído."

Sonreí, besándolo rápidamente. "Sí, los ángeles en tu hombro, como a Alec le gusta llamarnos," me reí entre dientes.

"Exactamente," me dijo, señalando hacia la cámara en su hombro. "¿Está es tu idea?"

"Sí," le dije asintiendo. "Necesito ver cada ángulo además de la transmisión de seguridad de la arena. Rose y Mack están viendo esa, mientras Alice y yo vamos a estar viéndolos a ustedes y el térmico, si es necesario."

"Entendido," gruñó, levantando sus manos para tomar mi rostro. "Comunicación constante."

"Si no soy yo, será Alice," le dije, haciendo un gesto hacia nuestro chico enfermo. "Pero ahí estaremos."

"Bien," dijo con un suspiro, pegando su frente a la mía. "Te amo, dulzura… maldición, muchísimo."

"También te amo, Edward," susurré contra sus labios. "Por favor, _por favor_ , ten cuidado."

"Siempre," juró una vez más, igual que como le dijo a Bethy.

Los labios de Edward encontraron los míos en un beso que parecía reservar para momentos como este. Era intenso, dulce y que todo lo consumía, pero tan vulnerable que me dejaba sin aliento, porque me estaba entregando su corazón y su alma para que cuidara de ellos hasta que volviera a mí. Cuando Edward estaba trabajando, cuando estaba volando y a cargo, no era el hombre bromista, feliz y que tartamudeaba, como lo era conmigo y los niños. Era duro, centrado y determinado a lograr que todos entraran, salieran, y volvieran a salvo, sin importar lo sencillo del caso.

Al igual que siempre, me dejó sin aliento y deseando más, pero lo dejé ir. Con un beso más en mi frente, apagamos la luz de la habitación de Sammy y nos dirigimos de vuelta a la cocina.

Agarré mis auriculares, me volví hacia mi gente, y dije, "Muy bien, antes de que carguen todo… necesitamos probar este equipo. Vamos."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"¡Chicos, concéntrense!" Mi esposa espetó, levantando la vista de la pantalla de su computadora, porque Emmett y Jasper estaba cantando una de las canciones de Kyra con falsete, lo que provocó las risitas de todo el equipo, sin mencionar la de Kyra.

"Lo siento, Bellsy," repitieron, carraspeando y poniéndose firmes.

"Idiotas," dijo Alice con un suspiro, rodando los ojos. "Bien… todo el mundo, verificación de radio. Uno a la vez, por favor."

Hicimos lo que nos pidieron, cambiando el auricular de Alec por uno nuevo, porque recibía mucha interferencia. Nos quedamos quietos, permitiendo que ajustaran las cámaras que llevábamos, hasta que por fin, nos dieron luz verde.

"Tengo que estar en el aire, dulzura," le recordé cuando abrió todas las trasmisiones que ella y Alice necesitarían.

"Está bien. Plan de vuelo," me dijo, tomándolo de la mano de Alice y dándomelo a mí. "¿Quién va por aire? ¿Quién va por carretera?"

"Eleazar, Cassie, Alec, y Kyra van por aire conmigo," le dije. "Emmett lleva a Gator, Jasper, y Mickey por carretera. Papá y Esme viajan por separado."

"Benny, Wes, y Kurt ya están ahí," dijo Rose, señalando su pantalla. "También la gente de Kyra—vestuario, maquillaje y cabello. Tan pronto como aterrices, tienes que llevarla directamente al camerino. Mickey, te necesitamos alerta ahí, porque hay gente con la que no hemos tratado antes. Están verificadas, pero no sabemos si Preston es amigo de alguno de ellos. Sin embargo, Benny reforzó las entradas de la arena, así que están casi al nivel de seguridad nacional—detectores de metal, registro de bolsas, y no están permitidos ningún tipo de letrero, flores, y regalos. Todos los empleados han visto la foto de Preston, pero eso no significa que no pueda escabullirse."

"En ello," gruñó Mickey con un gesto de su cabeza, y luego se volvió hacia Kyra y Cassie. "Vamos al helicóptero para ponerles el arnés de seguridad, ¿está bien?"

"¡Espera!" Soltó Kyra, mirando de mí a Bella. "Puedo… quiero decir, me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos antes de que… despeguemos."

"Claro," dijo Bella, quitándose los auriculares y poniéndolos en la encimera.

Kyra se volvió hacia Cassie, entregándole el estuche de su guitarra. "Ten, adelántate. Solo será un segundo."

Bella nos alejó de todos, deteniéndose debajo de la casa del árbol de Bethy. Pero Kyra se volvió hacia mi esposa primero

"Necesito disculparme otra vez," le dijo, haciendo una ligera mueca. "Esme me dijo que mi… condición no me permitió pensar con claridad. Que solo estaba reaccionando al miedo. Quería decirte de nuevo que no fue mi intención," dijo con un suspiro, mirándonos a los dos. "Y no puedo decir que te culpe por lo que hiciste ayer por la mañana, porque los presioné demasiado." Kyra frotó la pequeña cortada en su labio, y repentinamente sentí deseos de decirle que tuvo suerte que solo fuera eso. "De hecho, probablemente con el golpe me hiciste entrar en razón."

Bella soltó un resoplido, fijando su mirada en la mía y mirando una vez más a Kyra. "Una vez apunté un arma hacia el pecho de mi exnovio," declaró como si nada. "Le tomó a Edward casi diez minutos disuadirme de no tirar del gatillo, porque estaba convencida que alguien me estaba vigilando… que _Jake_ me estaba vigilando."

Las cejas de Kyra se dispararon hacia arriba, y giró su cabeza para mirarme. Me reí entre dientes y asentí, porque Bella solo estaba siendo honesta con ella.

"Sí, creo que fue la noche que me llamó un _pendejo hipócrita_ ," dije bromeando, guiñándole un ojo a mi risueña esposa.

"Lo hice, y te lo merecías," dijo riéndose, picándome con su dedo en mi pecho. Bella se volvió otra vez hacia Kyra. "Mira, estoy convencida que la población entera tiene problemas que tiene que superar. Todos tenemos cargas, es solo que la mierda de algunos es más pesada que la de otros."

Kyra asintió, pero su ceño se frunció un poco. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y clavó su mirada en la de Bella. "Ahora que puedo pensar… ahora que _él_ no es una amenaza para mí… no quiero volver a lastimarlos nunca. Esme me hizo ver realmente lo que ustedes han hecho por mí. Han dado su trabajo, sus vidas y su hogar por mí. Me acogieron, me alimentaron, me protegieron, y cuidaron de mí, incluso cuando estaba actuando como una mierda total. Ella dijo que creías que yo tenía sentimientos por Edward. No es así. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer…"

Se giró hacia mí, con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Joder, estoy muy feliz por ti. No tienes idea. Estabas tan hastiado y enojado entonces. Mantenías a todos a distancia, y muy apenas te reconocí cuando entraste a la oficina de Carlisle hace unas semanas. Te veías tan malditamente feliz. Los he visto juntos, y odio haber intentado joder eso. Realmente no podía pensar en ninguna otra forma para hacer que se _detuviera_. De verdad lo siento, Edward. Muchísimo. Ustedes han creado esta increíble… _cosa_ ," dijo, girando su brazo alrededor para señalar hacia mi casa. Se giró una vez más hacia Bella. "Y Dios mío, esos niños son simplemente… hermosos… Demonios, no te culpo por patear mi trasero. _Yo_ patearía el trasero de alguien por joder esto."

Me reí entre dientes, porque Kyra seguía muy emocionada de haber logrado librarse de la mierda bastante pesada y jodida que guardaba en su pecho. Bella había pasado por lo mismo, una vez que dejó salir un poco de su tiempo con Miller. Y era algo asombroso de ver, porque el comportamiento de Kyra, sus ojos, sus hombros ya no estaban tan tensos. De pronto me recordó a la chica que había conocido en Afganistán. Sus gruesas defensas habían bajado. .

Bella sonrió satisfecha, pero levantó su mano. "¡Dios mío! Respira, Kyra," le dijo con una risita.

"¡No puedo!" Dijo emocionada, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Tienen que entender," nos dijo, "porque tengo que agradecerles… y no creo que pueda hacerlo lo suficiente."

"No, respira," replicó Bella, agarrando a Kyra por los hombros. "Si no lo haces, vas a lograr que te de un ataque de pánico, porque crees que no te estás explicando. Lo entendemos. Y si hubiésemos sabido por todo lo que habías pasado, hubiéramos manejado este caso de una forma totalmente diferente." Mi esposa observó el rostro de Kyra. "Me disculparía por mis acciones, Kyra, pero no puedo. Soy… incapaz de detenerme cuando se trata de mi familia."

"No deberías," dijo Kyra con un suspiro, al fin tomando las respiraciones profundas que Bella le sugirió. "Una vez, creí tener esto," murmuró, frunciendo el ceño hacia sus manos, "pero lo ahuyenté. Él era muy parecido a ti, Edward." Su mirada encontró la mía. "Era fuerte, valiente, y no le importaba una mierda lo que Ike dijera, pero Ike lo pudo haber arruinado, destruir su carrera. Y no podía permitir que eso sucediera, por lo que tuve que alejarlo, sobre todo cuando casi se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Realmente quería todo esto…" Dijo, haciendo otro gesto a su alrededor, "con él, pero no estaba segura de que pudiera dárselo."

Bufé, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Deberías contárselo ahora," le dije. "Si vale la pena que lo hayas protegido de esa forma, entonces merece saberlo, Kyra." Ella comenzó a negar, y la detuve. "Y si no lo comprende, si cambia su opinión de ti por lo que has pasado y por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, entonces envías su trasero conmigo. Yo se lo explicaré. ¿Entendido?"

Cualquier hombre que piense menos de una mujer después de soportar mierda que está fuera de su control, se merece que le pateen el trasero… y que le saquen las bolas brutalmente.

"Gracias, Edward," le susurró, levantando la vista cuando Mickey nos llamó.

"Ve a acomodarte," le dije, señalando hacia el helicóptero. "Mick te ayudará a ponerte el arnés. Ya tenemos que estar en el aire."

Cuando se alejaba, los labios de Bella encontraron mi mejilla. "Lo dijiste en serio, ¿verdad?"

"Si el pendejo no comprende después de que ella le diga la verdad, entonces no la merece o a ninguna otra mujer," dije con un bufido, porque joder, estaba tan agradecido por la chica que estaba sonriendo contra mi mejilla en ese momento que no podía ver a nadie más que ella.

"Apuesto a que es ese tipo Jordan," musitó bajito. "Un director guapo del que Cassie nos habló. Apuesto a que Ike lo hubiera arruinado."

Le sonreí a mi esposa con suficiencia, porque se veía que tramaba algo. "¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa traviesa, bebé?" Dije riéndome entre dientes, agarrando su rostro sonriente.

"Adivina quién es el director del video musical de la próxima semana…" Canturreó, sonando igualita a Bethy. "Y no creo que Kyra lo sepa. Creo que Cassie se lo está ocultando."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, y solté una carcajada, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Ustedes, chicas, no tienen vergüenza, dulzura," dije con un resoplido, besando sus labios con rudeza. "Hora de irnos. Ve adentro. Necesito a mi ángel en mi hombro."

"Te amo," me dijo, alejándose.

"También te amo." Caminé hacia el helicóptero, subiendo al asiento del piloto. Revisando para asegurarme de que todos estuvieran sujetos con sus arneses, les dije, "Bien. Es hora del _show_."

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

"El lado oeste del escenario está despejado," reportó Jasper.

"Detrás del escenario está despejado," añadió Gator, "y la banda está saliendo ahora."

"En posición, en la zona de acción," dijo Emmett.

"El sujeto dejó el camerino, y nos dirigimos ahora al escenario." La voz de Alec era seria, porque dentro de la arena, él estaba a cargo. Conocía el edificio, y los conciertos eran fáciles para él. "Edward, sígueme. Mickey toma el extremo este del escenario. Vamos."

"Señor," Mickey y Edward gruñeron.

Revisé la trasmisión de cámara a la que la arena nos estaba permitiendo conectarnos, luego la cámara de cada equipo.

"Carlisle, ¿estás al frente con Emmett?" Pregunté por la radio.

"Sí, señora," respondió. "¿Qué necesitas, cariño?"

"Dale una pasada a toda la fila de enfrente. Y eso incluye a los empleados de la arena, por favor."

Mis chicas y yo nos acercamos, estudiando cada rostro. Teníamos que asegurarnos que una vez que las luces se apagaran, Preston—o ninguna otra amenaza, si vamos al caso—no estuviera allí a la vista.

"Una vez que Kyra esté en el escenario, pueden relajarse solo un poco," Gator nos dijo. "Incluso con los cambios de vestuario, ella no deja el área justo detrás del baterista. Godfrey, Whitney, y Francies llevan todo su equipo desde cabello, maquillaje, y ropa a una pequeña tienda de campaña detrás del escenario. Ella entra, sale y está de vuelta en el escenario en menos de sesenta segundos."

"Maldición, eso suena como los cambios de llantas en NASCAR," dijo Emmett con un resoplido, lo que hizo que todos nos riéramos.

"No jodas," dijo Rose riéndose, haciendo clic pasando de un ángulo a otro de video.

"Edward," lo llamé.

"¿Sí, señora?"

"¿Cómo está ella?" Pregunté, porque esta mierda era algo enorme que enfrentar justo después de haber revelado su abuso.

"Está a punto de salir, pero está hablando con Esme ahora. De hecho, Esme va a estar con ella y Mickey en cada cambio de vestuario," me dijo. Y su voz, aunque brusca y concentrada, tenía un tono de comprensión, porque él había pasado por mierda realmente dura conmigo, por lo que sabía que esto no era fácil para ella.

"Excelente," dije con un suspiro, aunque continué paseándome frente a los monitores.

"Benny," llamó Alice, "tal parece que todos los que estaban afuera han entrado. ¿Verdad?"

"Diez-cuatro, Alice. Tenemos algunos revendedores, algunos llegando tarde, y el resto son vendedores," respondió, y estaba agradecida que estuviese enlazado a nuestra frecuencia de radio.

"Kurt, ¿cómo se ven los torniquetes, cielo?" Le pregunté, porque él, Felix, y Wes estaban monitoreando a los chicos de los boletos y a los de registro de seguridad.

"Despejándose," respondió. "Ya casi están todos dentro."

"Bien," dijo Alec. "Felix, Wes… quiero que ustedes caminen por los pasillos una vez que empiece el _show_. Kurt, necesito tu ayuda de lado izquierdo del escenario en el suelo. Eleazar, tú te haces cargo de la derecha. Al primero hijo de puta que arroje algo lo sacan. Sin preguntas."

"E iniciamos en tres, dos… uno," Gator dijo de un tirón. "¡Vamos, K. Rómpete una pierna **(1)**!"

El sonido que salió de los auriculares fue casi ensordecedor cuando Kyra salió al escenario. Las luces se apagaron, la música retumbó, y los chicos continuaron sus reportes. Las chicas y yo vigilamos constantemente las cámaras de los chicos y la trasmisión de seguridad de la arena, pero el equipo de producción fueron lo bastante amables como para permitir que Alice grabara el concierto, y eso fue lo que atrajo a Bethy y Caleb.

Sonreí cuando se subieron a los bancos de la cocina y bailaron al ritmo de la música. Se veían tan lindos mientras murmuraban las palabras de canciones que probablemente habían escuchado en la radio un millón de veces.

Makenna les dio una mirada cariñosa, pero le dio a la pantalla la mayor parte de su atención. "¿Cómo lo hace?" Murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Después de lo que ha sufrido… ¿Cómo canta en el escenario como si nada hubiese pasado? Quiero decir, es posible que Ike eligiera esas canciones…"

Hice una mueca, porque Edward me había dicho que había dado permiso a las chicas para escuchar nuestra conversación. Grabábamos todo en la oficina de _Gravity_ , porque simplemente era más fácil de esa forma retroceder y escuchar las conversaciones telefónicas con los clientes. Cada miembro del equipo—incluyendo a los chicos—habían salido de la oficina pálidos, más humildes, y asqueados, diciendo que Edward debió haber castrado a Ike en el patio. Alec se había enfurecido tanto que necesitamos de Eleazar, Edward y Emmett para calmarlo, porque él era muy parecido a Edward cuando se trataba de proteger a los más débiles. Quería la sangre de Ike en sus manos, y le frustraba no poder llegar a él.

Pero la que se vio más asqueada fue Mickey. Tuvo que alejarse de todos, porque estaba segura había vomitado en los arbustos en la orilla del bosque. Nunca la había visto tan afectada.

"Ike no eligió su música. Kyra elige su mierda," Cassie habló desde la arena. "Demonios, ella escribe la mayor parte."

"Oh," todos dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Me volví hacia mis chicas. "Hace esto para sentirse humana. Es su pasión, su amor. Sin esto, probablemente se hubiese perdido hace años. Esme dice que la ayuda a centrarse. Es fuera del escenario donde las cosas van a ser difíciles para ella. Hoy, se siente ligera y libre, porque acaba de descargar lo más pesado, pero conforme pasen los días, habrá recuerdos, miedos, y cicatrices emocionales que saldrán a la superficie."

"Quieres decir algo así como tu miedo por los sótanos," musitó Alice, pero la conocía lo bastante bien para saber que no estaba acusando, estaba _aprendiendo_. Ella analizaba las mierdas todo el maldito tiempo. Era por eso que su cerebro nunca se detenía.

"Exacto. Estoy segura que pronto descubriremos cuál es su sótano," dije con un suspiro, volviendo a los monitores, pero todo parecía estar bien a medida que el concierto continuaba. "Ha reprimido tanto que no hay forma de saber qué la golpeará. O cuándo."

Los chicos se quedaron callados por un momento después de que dije eso, y bien podía imaginarme que todos estaban recordando cuando me conocieron. Mis chicas, por otro lado, se veían furiosas. Como si estuviesen ansiosas por ponerle las manos encima a alguien, a algo, pero Wes nos aseguró que Ike estaba actualmente encarcelado. De hecho, se le había negado la fianza, porque tenía los medios para dejar el país, aunque sus abogados ya estaban apelando la decisión.

"Oh maldición, oh maldición, oh maldición," Alice repitió en un suspiro junto a mí. "Tenemos un problema. El arresto de Ike se hizo público, chicos."

"Era solo cuestión de tiempo," habló Benny. "Pláticas entre guardias, pláticas entre compañeros reclusos, e incluso pláticas entre abogados, así que no me sorprende."

"Sí, bueno, el problema con eso es Preston. Cuando sepa que su papá ha sido arrestado por abusar y violar de Kyra, entonces bien pudiera alcanzar su límite. Va a volverse loco," replicó Alice.

"Alice," le siseé, señalando con mi barbilla hacia la encimera de la cocina.

"Resolveré eso," murmuró, levantándose de su silla. "Vengan, mis pequeños secuaces," les indicó con una risita, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Caleb y Bethy hacia la sala. "Les pondré esto en la televisión grande, ¿sí?"

"¡Viva!" Gritaron de alegría, siguiéndola, y de inmediato convirtieron la sala en un piso de baile.

Una vez que regresó, abrió todo tipo de redes sociales. "Tú vigila esos monitores. Voy a echarle un ojo a las páginas y tuits de Kyra."

Por la siguiente media hora o algo así, Kyra actuó sin descanso. El primer cambio de vestuario pasó sin problemas. Entró en la tienda de campaña, se cambió, le reaplicaron el maquillaje, Esme la reconfortó, y volvió a salir al escenario antes de que los chicos tuvieran oportunidad de preocuparse.

Fue cuando se acercaba el último cambio de vestuario de la noche que todos se pusieron un poco ansiosos. De acuerdo con Benny, había una multitud reuniéndose en la parte de atrás de la arena donde por lo general, los camiones de las bandas, las van de producción, y el talento se marchaban. Lo que no sabían era que Kyra partiría del techo del estacionamiento.

"¡Wes, vigila esa entrada posterior!" Espetó Benny, y las chicas y yo abrimos la transmisión que se enfocaba en las puertas de carga y descarga.

Había una multitud de fans reuniéndose alrededor de las rejas de bloqueo, todos con letreros y flores. No solo eso, sino que al parecer los medios estaban comenzando a juntarse. Tal parece, la noticia del arresto de Ike Raulson de verdad se había hecho pública.

"Oh cielos," dije con un suspiro. "Edward… Kyra tiene que partir directamente desde ese escenario al helicóptero y al aire. No te acerques a las puertas de carga y descarga. Afuera están los medios y una multitud que aumenta."

"Diez-cuatro," gruñó. "Cassie, necesito que se vista tan pronto como pueda cuando termine. Necesita poder moverse."

"Claro, entendido. Le diré a Francis que tenga las cosas listas," respondió Cassie.

"Kurt, ve con Wes, haz un acercamiento a los _rostros_ ," le ordené.

"En ello, Bells," gruñó, y por la vista en su cámara, se echó a correr.

"Mack, te necesito alerta, cariño," murmuré, y todas nos acercamos cuando Kurt y Wes llegaron a la parte de atrás del edificio. Ella era más rápida para reconocer los rostros que el resto de nosotros.

"La última canción, chicos," notificó Gator.

"Jasper, Carlisle, dejen sus puestos," ordenó Alec "Diríjanse hacia el estacionamiento. Necesito el camino despejado hacia la cima para sacar a Kyra de aquí."

"Emmett, necesito ese helicóptero preparado para salir," ordenó Edward. "¡No enciendas esa mierda! Déjalo hasta el último minuto. Quiero que la multitud crea que va a salir por ahí. Joder, lo último que necesito es que esa muchedumbre suba al helipuerto. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Señor!" Bufó Emmett, pero ya estaba corriendo, zigzagueando entre los pasillos traseros de la arena.

El concierto terminó, y aunque público pidió otro _encore_ , se apresuró a Kyra a la tienda de campaña para cambiarse rápidamente a ropa de calle. Desde las cámara de los chicos, podía ver que Edward, Alec, Eleazar, y Jasper estaban situados como guardias alrededor del área. La vista de Mickey era desde adentro. Kyra se estaba poniendo una camiseta térmica por encima de su blusa de tirantes mientras Cassie reunía el estuche de la guitarra, las bolsas y chaquetas.

"Oh mierda," Mack dijo entre su aliento. "Él está allí. Preston." Se enderezó en su asiento, haciendo clic furiosamente en las trasmisiones de video a fin de asegurarse. "Sip. Justo… _ahí_ ," dijo, señalando su pantalla.

"¡Muy bien, chicos!" Los llamé, revisando todos mis ángulos para ver quién estaba más cerca a Preston. "Tenemos compañía. Preston está…"

"A treinta yardas de la entrada posterior. En el lado oeste del muro. Apoyado en un árbol," Alice terminó por mí. "Kurt, Wes… ¿lo _ven_?"

"Tengo visual," confirmó Wes. "El pequeño cabrón solo está recargado ahí. Se ve…"

"Cabreado," todos murmuramos.

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro.

"Acérquense con precaución," ordenó Benny. "No quiero perderlo, y no lo quiero muerto. Tiene que responder a algunas preguntas concernientes a su padre, aparte de las acusaciones de la señorita Bailey. Ese pendejo tiene mucho que explicar."

"Diez-cuatro," murmuró Wes. "Kurt, sígueme."

Con señales silenciosas con las manos, comenzaron un lento rodeo hacia Preston.

"Bella," me llamó Edward. "Estamos dejando el edificio."

"Estate alerta. Quédense en los pasillos interiores todo el camino hacia el estacionamiento," le dije. "Preston ha sido visto."

"Señora," gruñó. "Alec, ve a ver si Wes te necesita. Esme, Gator, ahora están conmigo. Jasper, papá… necesito que mi camino esté despejado."

"Señor," todos gruñeron su respuesta.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Edward guiara su grupo fuera de la arena y por las escaleras traseras hacia el estacionamiento. A medida que se acercaba a Carlisle en su primer tramo de escaleras, Wes trató de hablar con Preston.

"Preston Raulson… FBI," declaró, y a través de su cámara, podía verlo sosteniendo su placa. "Necesitamos hacerle algunas… Aw, mierda… ¡Huyó!"

Desde la cámara, todo lo que pudimos ver fue a Preston salir pitando de allí. Esquivó un grupo de personas, escapando muy apenas de Wes y Kurt, que iban hacia él desde lados opuestos.

"¡El estacionamiento, el estacionamiento!" Jadeó Kurt, obviamente persiguiéndolo junto con Wes. "¡Necesito a alguien ahí!"

"Estoy en ello," gruñó Alec, y su cámara rebotó al correr por el estacionamiento.

"¡Emmett! Baja al primer nivel del estacionamiento," le ordenó Edward, deteniendo a su grupo en las escaleras. Agarró el hombro de su padre. "Ese pendejo no deja este edificio. Y si lo hace, alguien lo sigue. Jasper, los necesito a ti y a El en el aire conmigo. ¡Necesito sus ojos!"

"Ve, ponte en el aire," le ordenó Carlisle. "Puede que necesitemos esa cámara tuya."

"Estoy en ello, estoy en ello, estoy en ello," repitió Alice, acercándose una _laptop_ y abriendo el sistema de la cámara del helicóptero. "Edward, dime cuando estés listo para partir. Quiero comenzar a grabar desde el momento en que despegues."

"Entendido, duendecillo," jadeó, porque había llegado a la parte superior del estacionamiento, corrió hacia el helicóptero y deslizó las puertas para abrirlas. "Vamos… suban," les dijo, subiendo él mismo. "Wes, ¿qué está pasando, hombre?"

Froté mis sienes al tratar de asegurarme que Kyra, Cassie y Esme subieran al helicóptero con la ayuda de Mickey y Eleazar, pero también mantuve mis ojos en la cámara de Kurt mientras perseguía a Preston, que estaba tratando de perderse entre el grupo de asistentes que dejaba el concierto.

"Mierda, el pendejo me está matando. Esto es como nadar contra corriente," jadeó Kurt. "No creo que se quede en el estacionamiento. Apostaría a que va a cortar camino por ahí…"

"Benny, necesito tu móvil," dijo Wes con brusquedad. "Dirígete hacia el lado sur del estacionamiento. Usa las luces para hacer que la gente se mueva."

"Diez-cuatro," respondió Benny. "Chicas, son nuestros ojos," nos dijo, y pude escuchar su van encendiéndose.

"Señor," le dijimos.

"Muy bien," dije con un suspiro, quitando el cabello de mis ojos. "Edward, Alice es tu guía. Carlisle, yo soy la tuya. Wes, tú y Kurt escuchen a Rose. Benny… Makenna es la tuya. Vamos a pasar a cámara térmica tan pronto como Edward esté en el aire," declaré.

"Señora," todos respondieron, aunque algunos todavía estaba jadeando.

"Tenía razón," gruñó Kurt. "Atravesó el edificio del estacionamiento. Se dirige al del bar."

Edward anuncio su vuelo, que técnicamente se suponía que era un vuelo de regreso a Forks, pero tenía la sensación que iba a ser un largo viaje de regreso a casa para ellos.

"Jasper, deja esa puerta lateral abierta. Y damas, necesito que se sujeten," les ordenó, y el zumbido de las aspas ahogó casi todo lo demás en nuestros oídos por solo un momento.

"Estoy en movimiento," gruñó Carlisle, y estaba agradecida de que hubiese usado el estacionamiento VIP, porque ya estaba navegando por las calles laterales para llegar hacia dónde sea que Kurt y Wes estuviesen corriendo, lo que parecía como el estacionamiento de un pequeño bar.

"Recógenos a Alec y a mí, C," jadeó Emmett. "Estamos a una cuadra de ti. Veo tus luces."

"Un carro deportivo negro, ventanillas polarizadas, modelo reciente," resolló Wes, y se escuchó como si ya no pudiera correr más. Fuertes estallidos hicieron eco por nuestros auriculares, y todas nos sobresaltamos. "Disparé. Se mueve hacia el norte…"

"¡No disparen a matar!" Benny gritó por la radio. "Lo quiero con vida."

"Aw, a la mierda. Este pendejo está acabado," gruñó Edward. "Estoy arriba, duendecillo… Soy todo tuyo. ¡Dime dónde puedo ponerle esta cosa encima de su puta cabeza!"

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"Mantén baja tu altitud, Edward," le instruyó Alice. "Y dale una pasada al lado sur del estacionamiento."

"Diez-cuatro," murmuré, elevándome de la parte superior del estacionamiento. "¡Todos, repórtense!"

"Carlisle acaba de recogernos a Alec y a mí. Estamos en persecución de un maldito Mercedes Sport coupé negro, nuevecito. Ahora se dirige al este. Lejos del bar del que acaba de marcharse…" Gruñó Emmett. "Tiene capota de lona, Eddie. Deberías poder verlo justo ahora…"

"Voy a acercarme a ustedes," añadió Benny. "Usando las calles laterales para lograr acercarme a él de costado." Pausó por un momento, antes de informar de la persecución a sus superiores, agregándome como su respaldo aéreo a fin de cubrir su trasero por un helicóptero volando tan bajo.

"Kurt y yo estamos fuera," jadeó Wes. "Nos perdió en el bar. Volvemos al estacionamiento."

"Wes, yo los voy a recoger, así que esperen un rato," le dijo Felix.

"¡Lo tengo, Edward!" De repente Alice me llamó. "A un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados del bar. Dirigiéndose al oeste hacia el centro. A dos calles de donde estás. Casi provoca un choque en la intersección. ¿Lo tienes?"

"¡Sí!" Eleazar siseó desde el asiento del copiloto, señalando por ventana frontal. "Ahí está. Adelante."

Viré rápidamente y con fuerza, cortando sobre los edificios más cercanos, al fin poniéndome encima del bastardo.

"Perfecto, cariño. Mantenlo ahí," Bella me felicitó. "Carlisle, toma la siguiente a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Vas a estar justo en su trasero. ¡Da la vuelta ahora!"

"Benny… sigue derecho por la calle en la que vas… te están pasando ahora. Estate atento a Carlisle. Va justo detrás de ellos," dijo Makenna.

"Los veo, los veo," murmuró.

Desde mi posición ventajosa, podía ver a mi padre pisándole los talones a Raulson y Benny justo detrás. Era una prueba de calidad superior en fuerza automotriz, si me preguntas. Preston estaba en un Mercedes de dos asientos, mientras que papá estaba en su BMW 75oi, los dos negros, los dos malditamente rápidos, y los dos a punto de colisionar con el tráfico que cruzaba por la intersección, pero Preston volvió a dar la vuelta para evitar la luz. Estaban dejando a la pobre van del FBI comiéndose el polvo.

"Joder, debimos haberle dado a las llantas," murmuró Alec, y escuché que preparó su arma, pero el jodido Benny se puso como loco.

"¡No se atrevan a abrir fuego en las calles!" Dijo con brusquedad. "¡Hay demasiada gente y demasiada mierda que podría rebotar!"

"Edward, adelántate," me ordenó Alice. "Se dirige hacia el parque. Si lo atraviesa, tendrás espacio suficiente para ponerte frente a él."

"Oh, eso es astuto, Alice," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza, pero hice lo que me pidió, porque tenía razón. Si usaba el espacio abierto del parque, probablemente podría forzarlo a detenerse—al menos el tiempo suficiente para que Benny embistiera, o Jasper le disparara a su tonto trasero—a estas alturas, de cualquier forma me importaba una mierda.

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé," repitió. "Pero voy a guiarte. Tienes que tener cuidado con esos cables de electricidad."

Viré con fuerza otra vez, solo que esta vez, me acerqué mucho al Mercedes, lo que provocó que se asustara y diera un volantazo hacia el parque. Sonriendo por cuánta razón podía tener Alice, di un giro amplio provocando que Preston pisara con fuerza los frenos, derrapara hacia la derecha, casi dejando que papá le chocara el trasero.

"¡Jasper!" Gruñí, mirando rápidamente hacia atrás.

"En ello, Ed," bufó, y se escuchó cuando preparó su rifle en la cabina de atrás del helicóptero al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba en la puerta abierta.

Cassie, Esme y Kyra jadearon y se sobresaltaron, la primera cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

"Tranquilas, damas," las tranquilicé con una sonrisa de suficiencia, porque sí, no era precisamente un viaje placentero. "Agradezcan que están _de este_ lado de su mira," les dije en broma, lo que hizo que las tres se resoplaran, pero al menos se relajaron un poco.

"El rifle de Jasper es ruidoso, así que prepárense," Mickey les dijo, pero se arrodilló detrás de Jasper como respaldo, y le entrecerré mis ojos. Se veía mareada y asqueada, aunque su atención no estaba fallando. En absoluto."

Jasper sonrió de forma torcida, apuntó y dijo, "Benny, háblame. Puedo darle a sus llantas… o a su motor, pero hay muchos civiles alrededor. No puedo ver dentro del coche. Las malditas ventanillas están muy oscuras."

La van de Benny derrapó hasta detenerse detrás del coche de mi padre, pero desde mi posición en las alturas, podía ver que el bastardo no se iba a quedar quieto. Iba a pisarle a fondo esa mierda.

"Va a huir. Y va a cortar justo a través de ese puto campo de juegos, Benny," gruñí, girando con Preston cuando el coche se jaloneó hacia al frente unos cuantos metros. "Y no puedo acercarme tanto. Ya de por sí estoy llamando demasiado la atención."

"Mierda," siseó Alec, saliendo del coche de mi padre. "¡Muévanse!" Le gritó a la gente en el área de juegos. "Desalojen esto…"

Tan pronto como la última palabra dejó su boca, Preston hizo su movimiento y pisó el acelerador. Se lanzó hacia adelante, provocando que el césped y la tierra salieran disparados hacia el aire, bloqueando mi visión por solo un momento.

"¡Sus llantas, sus llantas!" Ordenó Benny. "Jazz, dale a sus llantas…"

Giré el helicóptero de forma que Jasper pudiera tener un tiro limpio, y apenas si se tomó un segundo para apuntar y tirar del gatillo. Le dio a la llanta frontal del Mercedes, haciendo que Preston diera un bandazo fuera de control.

"¡Mierda, Alec!" Jadeé.

Lo que ninguno de nosotros había visto fue a la niñita en la cima de la resbaladilla que resultó que estaba en el camino fuera de control de Preston, pero Alec sí la vio. La pequeña se veía algo paralizada por el miedo, pero aún más lo estaban sus padres en la orilla del patio de juegos. Alec salió disparado desde donde estaba, subió corriendo la resabaladilla, agarrando a la niñita, y bajándose de un salto por detrás, justo cuando la parte de atrás del Mercedes derribaba toda la maldita cosa. La envolvió, pero aterrizó con un fuerte gruñido cuando fibra de vidrio, metal y astillas de madera volaban en todas direcciones.

"Oh mierda," dije entre mi aliento, junto con casi todos los demás en mi oído. "¿Alec?"

"Estoy bien, chico," gimió, sentándose con la pequeña perfectamente a salvo en su abrazo, y todos vimos cuando Preston consiguió controlar su coche, a pesar de la llanta desinflada. "¡Adelante! ¡Ve por su trasero!" Gritó. "Recógeme cuando todo haya terminado."

"Todavía se dirige al oeste, el obstinado pedazo de mierda," gimió Alice. "Oh, tiene un destino, maldita sea… ¿Pero dónde, dónde, dónde?"

"¿Dónde podría ir?" Murmuró Bella, y los fuertes golpes a las teclas de la computadora llegó a mis oídos mientras me elevaba lejos de los cables de luz. "No se dirige a Sea-Tac… o a los puertos… Se dirige…"

"¡Benny, la estación de tránsito del centro!" Gritó Makenna. "Es el único lugar al que podría ir."

"Oh, el cabroncete quiere quedarse cerca," canturreé, principalmente para mí mismo, pero recibí gruñidos de que estaban de acuerdo en mi oído mientras continuábamos la persecución.

"Edward, corta camino. Ve directo hacia el túnel de tránsito del centro de Seattle," ordenó Alice. "Apostaría todo a que es a dónde va. Joder, puede desaparecer ahí."

"Ese es un gran riesgo, duendecillo," le dije, aunque viré con fuerza hacia la izquierda para seguir sus instrucciones. "Si no va en esa dirección, entonces me arriesgo a perderlo."

"Lo sé, pero ahí es a dónde yo iría," replicó. "En realidad es el _único_ lugar a dónde ir. Sabe que lo verás desde el cielo. Sabe que lo persiguen dos coches. Si desaparece bajo tierra, si hizo su tarea, entonces está consciente que puede simplemente… evaporarse ahí."

"¡Ve, Edward!" Ordenó Bella. "Está usando las vías férreas como guía. Y se acerca un tren. Él va a tratar de ganarle en la intersección. Y Carlisle, _joder, no te atrevas_ a tratar de seguirlo. Conseguirás matarte. No podrás lograrlo a tiempo."

Volé por encima de las vías y el tren que se acercaba, viendo de lo que estaba hablando Bella. Un tren de pasajeros que parecía que acababa de salir del túnel venía disparado por las vías. Con chispas volando de su rueda plana, Preston pisó el acelerador. Se dirigía hacia el crucero que le permitiría entrar en la parte de atrás de la estación de tránsito.

"No va a lograrlo," Eleazar y Jasper dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Sí, si lo hará," gruñí al mismo tiempo que papá lo hizo, porque él tuvo que pisar los frenos en el último minuto, la van de Benny justo detrás de él.

Un vagón de tren tras otro pasó frente a ellos, pero yo usé el edificio de tránsito para ocultarme, esperando la luz de verde de Alice.

"¡Ahora, Edward!" Gritó.

Tiré de la palanca, volando por encima del edificio, y me dejé caer justo frente a Preston. Giró peligrosamente, y usé los patines de aterrizaje para empujarlo solo un poco. Lo hizo dar vueltas y por último provocó que el lado del pasajero del vehículo se estrellara a un costado de un vagón vacío. Todas las ventanas del Mercedes se hicieron pedazos cuando golpeó. Pero Preston estaba saliendo de la ventanilla de conductor antes de que el polvo se asentara.

"¡Va a pie!" Jasper y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Jasper preparó de nuevo su rifle, disparando tres tiros.

"¡Dispara solo para incapacitar!" Gritó Benny, pero volvió a pedir que la estación de tránsito fuera cerrada, lo que no estaba siendo bien recibido.

"¡Estoy intentando darle a la pierna, maldita sea!" Gruñó Jasper, pero sacudió su cabeza cuando Preston se quitó del camino ocultándose detrás de unos autobuses estacionados mientras se dirigía hacia los túneles. "Si le disparo ahora, volaré esos autobuses. No hay forma de saber si tienen tanques de propano o de gasolina en ellos. Todos volaremos."

"¡Maldita sea, necesito esa estación cerrada!" Gritó Benny, y cuando me elevaba para ver dónde estaba Preston, pude ver que él y mi papá se dirigían velozmente hacia la estación.

"Mierda, entró en el túnel," Bella dijo con un suspiro, y escuché la derrota por el silencio en la radio.

"¿Qué hay de la cámara térmica?" Preguntó Makenna. "¿No podemos fijarla en él?"

"No serviría de nada," murmuró Alice. "Esos autobuses emiten un calor del infierno, sin mencionar que hay demasiados cuerpos dentro de esa estación."

"Boletos," dijo Cassie de pronto.

"Hay una sección de Seattle que da viajes gratis. Él lo sabrá. Lo usará. Planeó esta mierda," explicó Alice. "Se escapó, a menos que Benny cierre muy bien el lugar."

Me elevé más alto a una distancia segura a fin de ver toda la propiedad que rodeaba la estación de tránsito. Desde allí, pude ver a Felix derrapar hasta detenerse justo detrás de la van de Benny, el coche de mi papá, y algunas otras SUV de los federales que por fin se habían aparecido.

"Edward, revisa tu combustible, cariño," dijo Bella en voz baja. "Déjalos. Ven directamente aquí."

"Sí, señora," dije con un suspiro, golpeando la ventana con un lado de mi puño. "¡Maldita sea!" Gruñí, quedándome ahí por un momento, porque esta mierda tenía que terminar. "¡Papá!" Dije con brusquedad, perdiendo el poco control que tenía de mi paciencia y temperamento.

"Sí, hijo," respondió.

"Hasta aquí llegamos. Vamos a ocultarnos. Por la mañana nos iremos a una casa de seguridad," ordené, porque era el momento de atraer a ese cabrón hacia nosotros, y la única forma de hacerlo era si nosotros poníamos las putas reglas.

"¿A cuál?" Preguntó con calma.

"Joder, todavía no lo sé, pero tendrás la respuesta para cuando acabes aquí," gruñí, sacudiendo mi cabeza y virando el helicóptero con fuerza, porque tenía que recoger a Alec antes de que dejáramos Forks.

Una vez que recogí a Alec y se puso el arnés de seguridad, viré hacia el sur, dirigiéndome a casa. Cuatro autobuses y un tren pudieron escabullirse antes de que Benny pudiera cerrarla por completo, y en ese momento estaba haciendo un registro no solo de cada plataforma, sala de espera, y por fuera de la propiedad, sino que también estaban caminando por los túneles. Era en vano. El cabrón se había ido.

"Dulzura, nos dirigimos a casa," le dije.

"Está bien. Tu papá viene detrás de ti con Emmett y Kurt," respondió.

"Eleazar, Felix va a quedarse a ayudar en la estación."

"Diez-cuatro," El y yo murmuramos.

Tomé una respiración profunda, dejándola salir lentamente a medida que la enorme ciudad comenzaba a desaparecer debajo de nosotros. "¿Cómo está nuestro chico?" Le pregunté a Bella, sonriendo cuando se rio un poco.

"La fiebre cedió. En este momento está destruyendo algunos de los _nuggets_ de pollo que quedaban con su rechoncho puño," me dijo, y podía escuchar el alivio en su voz.

"Excelente."

"¿A una casa de seguridad?" Me preguntó simplemente.

"Sí, señora. Necesito que las chicas empaquen y estén listas para salir por la mañana. Vamos a dejar a los federales, y todas las comunicaciones pasarán por Alice. Todos van a ir. Sin excepciones," dije sin parar.

"Edward, me gustaría considerar contigo un plan cuando llegues aquí," dijo Alice. "Creo que atraería a Preston."

"Por supuesto," accedí, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Alice y yo ya estábamos en la misma sintonía. Demonios, por lo general lo estábamos.

"Que tengas un buen vuelo, cariño," dijo Bella. "Estaremos listas cuando nos necesites."

"Gracias, amor. Te veré pronto."

 **(1) Expresión usada en el teatro para desear suerte, hay varias teorías sobre su origen.**

 _ **¡Se escapó el maldito Preston! ¿Disfrutaron de esa persecución? Sin duda esa clase de escenas hacen de Drotuno una experta en acción. Lástima que ahora van a tener que irse a una casa de seguridad, ¿cuál será ese plan que tiene Alice y el de Edward? Ya lo veremos. Pobrecito Sammy, me lo imagino tan tierno y enfermito, menos mal que la fiebre cedió y ya está mucho mejor. ¿Y cómo va esa opinión sobre Kyra? ¿Siguen pensando lo mismo? Ya me lo dirán.**_

 _ **Ahora, como ya les mencioné antes, estos capítulos son mucho más largos y tardo un poco más de tiempo en tenerlos y la verdad disfruto traduciendo estas historias, pero chicas, no les he mentido cuando les digo que sus palabras me animan a apresurarme o a llevar el paso que llevaba antes, un capi por semana. Esta semana el retraso en verdad fue por mi trabajo, pero ya veremos cómo nos va en la que viene. Sé que leen, como siempre les digo, un gracias no cuesta nada.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review: Celina rojas, Laura Katherine, May Cullen M, Raquel M, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Kabum, Angel twilighter, Fabiss, Tecupi, beakis, Anuca, cary, Adriu, , Naruyi80, PEYCI CULLEN, Wawis Cullen, pili, Jocelyn907, glow0718, Sully YM, EmDreams Hunter, paosierra, lagie, Manligrez, heychiquilla, Dayis, Pam Malfoy Black, Ericastelo, Yoliki, miscullensanchez, leifer. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPITULO 13

 **BELLA**

"No tenemos opción," dijo Carlisle con un suspiro, recargándose en su silla. "El video musical tiene que posponerse por ahora. Kyra no está lista, y nosotros tampoco."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Gator con un gesto de su cabeza, mirando por las enormes ventanas.

Habíamos estado en la casa de seguridad por veinticuatro horas. Solo el tiempo suficiente para que todo el mundo se acomodara, descansara un poco de la noche del concierto, y con mentes claras nos sentáramos a hablar sobre Kyra, Preston, y los pasos que se necesitaban dar a continuación.

Se había desplazado a todo el equipo, incluso yendo tan lejos como para recoger a Sarah y Abby en Olympia de camino hacia aquí. La única persona a la que Edward le había ofrecido una salida fue a Makenna, porque Wes estaba atrapado en Seattle trabajando en el caso de Ike Raulson. Sin embargo, ella se ofreció a venir con nosotros, porque sabía que la necesitaríamos y Wes prometió mantenerla al día en el caso de Ike.

Sacamos a los niños de la escuela y de donde la señora Cope con la explicación de que nos íbamos a unas vacaciones extendidas. Se dejó bien cerrada la casa de Edward y mía, y salimos de Forks a la mañana siguiente. Después de un viaje muy largo, unos niños aburridos y malhumorados, de los cuales el más joven seguía un poco enfermo, y una procesión de coches, llegamos a una casa que nunca había visto.

Estaba ubicada justo a dos horas al norte de L.A. y no muy lejos de Santa Barbara. Era una hermosa casa de playa de dos plantas, completamente aislada. Cercada y solitaria, con una hermosa vista hacia la playa por detrás. A un lado de la propiedad estaba una montaña, por el otro lado, un espeso bosque. La casa era blanca, con espacios amplios y abiertos, muchas habitaciones y una increíble terraza trasera. Enormes ventanales en la parte de atrás de la casa exhibían el océano como una enorme pintura.

Era una de las casas que Carlisle mantenía en secreto. Según Edward, sus padres habían rentado el lugar hace unas décadas para unas vacaciones, pero Carlisle decidió comprarla. Era imposible rastrear las escrituras hasta él, pero Alice lo intentó de todos modos con un guiño y una risita en su dirección. Lo que encontró fue una de las identidades alternas de Carlisle—algo que usaba cuando hacía misiones como mercenario—pero para una persona normal, el hombre que en realidad era el dueño de la casa solo existía en papel.

"Creo que es hora de tomar el control de la exposición de Kyra a los medios," declaró Alice, volviéndose hacia Edward, que estaba trabajando en la cocina desempacando suministros y dejando el lugar listo para usarlo en realidad, porque no sabíamos cuánto tiempo nos quedaríamos. "De eso quería hablar contigo, Edward."

"Suéltalo, duendecillo. Te escucho," le dijo, dándole una sonrisa por encima de su hombro.

"Quiero tomar el control de su Facebook, Twitter, y páginas web. Quiero filtrar información… bueno, sobre ti," le dijo. "Desde tu primer foto tomada por los paparazzi, has sido el centro de su curiosidad. Y... de verdad has encabronado a Preston. Creo que podemos seguir llevándolo hasta el límite."

"Sí, yo también estaba pensando eso," dijo con un suspiro, pero se volvió para mirarme. "Pero no voy a exponer a Kyra. Ella está oficialmente incomunicada." Apoyó sus brazos en la encimera. "¿Qué es lo que piensas, dulzura?" Me preguntó, y todos volvieron su mirada hacia mí.

Me levanté de la mesa y caminé de un lado a otro frente a las puertas de cristal. Sabía lo que quería. Quería usarnos a los dos como carnada. No estaba muy segura de que eso funcionaría—no porque él no pudiera hacerlo, sino porque tenía que hacerse de una forma específica de manera que mi rostro no se viera. Puede que Kyra y yo tuviésemos el mismo color de cabello, pero nuestros rostros no se parecían en nada. Sus fans eran meticulosos, observadores, y obsesivos, así que seguramente serían capaces de señalar una falsificación.

Froté mis sienes y di la cara a toda la habitación. Alice, Kurt, Cassie y Makenna, todos tenían sus _laptop_ abiertas frente a ellos. Carlisle, Eleazar, y Alec miraban de mí a Edward, que solo esperaba pacientemente mi respuesta, porque él haría lo que yo decidiera. Charla suave desde el otro extremo de la sala se filtró al comedor, uniéndose al rugido del océano detrás de mí, y quería sonreír al escuchar las risitas de dos niñitas de cinco años, que podían encontrar la diversión en cualquier situación.

Mi mirada se posó en Kyra, que estaba sosteniendo una taza de té caliente y miel, porque su voz todavía estaba un poco cansada por el _show_.

"El único problema que veo es el arresto de Ike," dije finalmente, encontrando la mirada de Edward. "Todo el mundo va a querer un pedazo de ella. Preston va a querer verificar personalmente con ella que la mierda que está diciendo es verdad. Sinceramente, si la amenaza de Preston no existiera, aun así no podría salir en público sin que los paparazzi se arremolinaran a su alrededor."

"Entonces, haz una representación," declaró Rose, cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa. "Haz que Kyra dé una entrevista. Solo una. Con alguien respetable. Haz que confirme por qué ha sido arrestado Ike, y luego lanza la historia de Kyra y Edward. Fotos manipuladas de ellos en L.A. o alguna mierda podrían aparecer en línea. Un grupo de nosotros podría ir allí, montar un montón de fotos falsas, y luego Alice podría plantarlas en línea."

Me volví hacia Kyra. "¿Estás lista para enfrentar la realidad de hacer esto público?" Le pregunté, arrugando mi nariz al pensarlo. Maldición, no solo era pronto después de admitir el abuso y la violación, sino que ahora tenía que pensar en todo el mundo.

"Ya es público. Solo tendré que confirmarlo," dijo con voz baja, haciendo una mueca al envolver su taza con ambas manos. "Estoy aceptando el hecho de que no soy la única celebridad que tiene una vida de mierda," dijo con un resoplido sin humor, dándole a Esme una mirada de soslayo.

"No eres el único _ser humano_ , Kyra," Esme la corrigió con gentileza. "Nadie pensaría menos de ti si decides esperar a decir algo. Es algo muy personal y atemorizante decirlo en esta habitación llena de personas, ni hablar del mundo entero. Y acabas de iniciar tu proceso de curación."

"Pero no soy su única víctima," declaró, frunciéndole un poco el ceño, pero señalando hacia Alice. "Hay prueba en video de eso una y otra vez."

"Excepto el tuyo," murmuró Kurt, frunciendo el ceño hacia la pantalla y levantando la vista cuando todos nos detuvimos para mirarlo. "He revisado cada cinta de video, y Kyra no está ahí. Punto."

"Oh, esa mierda escurridiza," susurré, mirando hacia el agua, y luego de vuelta a Kyra. "Él las sacó. Las sacó cuando empezó a chantajearte. Te lo garantizo."

"Tienes toda la maldita razón," siseó Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza y tecleando furiosamente en su computadora. "Si lo estoy analizando correctamente, él es un violador en serie. Todas las cintas que contenían cualquier acto sexual debió haberlas sacado de la reserva que encontraron los federales. Pero nunca, jamás, jamás se ha deshecho de ellas. Oh, no, no, no," canturreó, pero una expresión de ira se apoderó de su rostro. " _Esas_ cintas deben estar en un lugar muy especial, porque ha estado haciendo esta mierda por _mucho_ tiempo. Algunas de esas cintas son de principios de los ochenta."

Observé el rostro de Kyra mientras Alice trabajaba en lo que sea que estuviese intentando buscar. "Quieres que otras se den a conocer," supuse, entrecerrándole mis ojos.

"Si lo quieren," replicó, "¿Pero qué hay de Molly?"

"Solo hay una cinta de ella" respondió Kurt, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Nada antes, y nada después. Pero, seguimos buscando entre las personas desaparecidas durante ese tiempo. Dimos con Molly Parsons. Tendría más o menos la edad, y había sido reportada por su abuelo. Según el reporte policial original, adivinen con quién solía salir," nos dijo, sonriendo satisfecho hacia la pantalla de su computadora.

"Preston," todos gemimos.

"Exactamente," bufó, asintiendo una vez.

Me volví para quedar frente a las ventanas, mis ojos fijos en las olas golpeando contra las rocas. Era hermoso a la vista, calmante y aleccionador, pero me estaba ayudando a pensar. Unos labios cálidos tocaron la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

"Estás pensando con mucha intensidad, amor. ¿Te importaría compartir con el resto de la clase?" Me susurró Edward al oído para que solo yo pudiera escucharlo.

Sonreí con suficiencia, pero me volví para mirarlo, apoyándome mi hombro contra el vidrio. "Lo elemental," dije con un suspiro. "Necesitamos saber la mierda elemental. A fin de atrapar a Preston, tenemos que volver a lo que hacemos mejor."

"Cazar," declaró Jasper desde la mesa.

"Sí, pero a nuestra manera," repliqué. Me volví hacia Carlisle. "Todavía no has ido a la oficina de _Solstice_ en L.A., ¿verdad?"

"No, señora," respondió negando despacio. "Pero tengo la sensación de que eso está por resolverse."

Me volví de nuevo hacia mi esposo. "Creo que necesitamos empezar con los inicios de Preston. Estamos errados con su perfil… o algo así. Quiero estar con Carlisle cuando entreviste a esas personas." Me aparté del vidrio y rodeé lentamente la mesa. "Alice, creo que tienes razón. Ike tiene todos esos videos, porque eso es lo suyo, pero los más importantes no están. Esos están en algún lugar especial. Quiero encontrarlos."

"¿Y qué hay de los rumores que rodean a Edward y Kyra?" Preguntó Rose, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Me giré otra vez hacia Edward. "Estás de acuerdo con eso. Exponerte así."

Encogió un hombro con indiferencia, tomando una respiración profunda. "Honestamente, no, pero tenemos que usar lo que se nos ha dado. Si mi presencia jode a este tipo, si lo saca de su agujero, entonces usaré eso."

"No es diferente de hacer el papel de golfo para atrapar a una esposa infiel, amigo," dijo Emmett riéndose entre dientes y sonriendo cuando Edward le enseñó el dedo medio.

"Es cierto, pero esto es a nivel mayor," añadió Mickey.

"Ese es mi punto," declaró Edward, rodando los ojos al escuchar la risa de Emmett. "Puedo interpretar ese papel, hacer lo que tengo que hacer, y terminar el trabajo."

Asentí, porque sabía que estaba siendo honesto.

Me recargué contra la ventana junto a él, sonriendo cuando metió mi cabello con dulzura detrás de mi oreja.

"Hacer el papel de golfo contigo no es exactamente difícil, dulzura," dijo suavemente en broma de manera que nadie más pudiera escucharlo, dándome mi sonrisa favorita y guiñándome un ojo. "Demonios, esa mierda es fácil. ¡Venga! De hecho, empecemos… _ahora_."

Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza, porque era descarado e insaciable, y lo amaba con locura. Me meneó sus cejas de forma cursi, y le puse los ojos en blanco, tratando de no estallar completamente en carcajadas, porque realmente necesitábamos preparar bien este plan.

"Silencio," dije con un resoplido, de frente a la habitación, pero principalmente a Carlisle. "Está bien, vamos a matar algunos pájaros con un tiro. Llevaremos a un pequeño grupo con nosotros a L.A. Vamos a entrevistar a algunas personas en _Solstice_ , revisar la oficina de Raulson y su casa, y tomaremos unas cuantas fotos falsas para que Alice las manipule."

"¿Qué hay de… quiero decir, ¿necesitas que yo…" Kyra comenzó a decir, viéndose tímida y un poco nerviosa.

"¿Qué hagas un anuncio público?" Terminé por ella, inclinando solo un poco mi cabeza.

"Sí," dijo con una mueca.

"Esa es tu decisión. Creo que podemos evitarlo si no quieres hacerlo," le dije. "El arresto de Ike va a ser noticia, y eso por si solo hará que Preston se preocupe."

"Oh demonios," gimió Makenna, su frente cayendo en su mano con un suave golpe mientras observaba detenidamente la pantalla de su computadora. Negó despacio, pero encontró mi mirada. "No voy a decir esta mierda en voz alta, Bellsy. Ven a mirar," dijo con un suspiro, señalando hacia la pantalla.

Edward y yo rodeamos la mesa, poniéndonos detrás de ella y leyendo por encima de su hombro. Gemí, cerrando los ojos, no porque estuviera preocupada por esa noticia, sino por lo que le haría a Kyra. Clavé mi mirada en la de Esme, que se acercó también a leer el correo electrónico de Wes.

"Sé honesta," dijo con un suspiro, haciendo una ligera mueca. "Es todo lo que podemos hacer, pero va a estar aterrada."

Edward refunfuñó, pero asintió, volviéndose hacia Kyra. "Al parecer los abogados de Ike tuvieron éxito con su apelación. Ike ha sido liberado hasta la fecha del juicio, pero tuvo que entregar su pasaporte y sus cuentas están congeladas. También se le ha instalado un monitor de tobillo."

"¿Está libre?" Kyra chilló, y tal parece que los tres nos movimos al mismo tiempo, porque ella se veía como si estuviese a punto de salir corriendo de la habitación o desmayarse—no estaba segura de cuál.

"Créeme, él no puede encontrarte aquí," la tranquilicé. "Nadie puede encontrarnos. Ni siquiera Wes sabe exactamente dónde estamos."

"No va a tocarte, Kyra," Edward declaró con firmeza mientras Esme la volvía a sentar despacio en su silla. "Esa mierda nunca sucederá."

"Kyra," dijo Esme, forzando la mirada de la cantante hacia la suya. "Necesitas confiar en nosotros. No vamos a permitir que nadie te haga daño. ¿Entendido? Estás a salvo."

"Me matará…" Dijo entre su aliento, y no estaba segura que estuviese consciente de que estaba llorando.

"¡Oh demonios no, no lo hará!" Dije con brusquedad. "Mira alrededor de esta mesa, Kyra. Mira." Señalé alrededor de la mesa, porque la gente más peligrosa que había tenido el gusto de conocer se veía como si estuvieran a punto de salir corriendo y matar a Ike, mis chicas incluidas. "Todo lo que Ike te dijo eran pendejadas, cariño. Tienes que empezar a darte cuenta de eso… _justo ahora_. Nada con lo que te amenazó, nada de lo que te dijo sobre ti era cierto. Nada. No mereces nada de eso. No era un castigo, no era guía, esa mierda no era consensual. Fue tortura, y estuvo mal. Todo ello. Y él será castigado por ello. Pero no vendrá aquí."

Ella finalmente asintió, sorbiéndose un poco la nariz, y me enderecé y me puse de frente a la mesa.

"La visita a _Solstice_ será nuestra oportunidad para tomar las fotos, así como una misión de investigación." Me giré hacia la cabecera de la mesa. "Cassie, necesito saber con quién crees que deberíamos hablar. Haz una lista para mí." Asintió, y se acercó una libreta. "Kurt, Makenna… necesito que hagan el papel de paparazzi para Edward y para mí. ¿Entendido? Pueden usar mi cámara."

"Sí," los dos dijeron, asintiendo.

"Carlisle," espeté, volviéndome para ver su expresión indescifrable, porque seguía observando el rostro afligido de Kyra hasta que lanzó su mirada hacia la mía, "vamos a entrar sin aviso. Conseguiremos más honestidad si los sorprendemos, sobre todo si piensan que Ike está bajo algún tipo de investigación."

"Claro, cariño," concedió, pero miró alrededor de la mesa. "Me gustaría llevar a uno más con nosotros."

"Bueno, quiero que Alec se quede a cargo aquí cuando nos vayamos," declaró Edward, "y también quiero aquí a Emmett y Jasper."

"Yo iré," Mickey se ofreció, encogiendo un hombro, y Edward y Carlisle asintieron de acuerdo.

"¿Qué pasa con Cassie y Gator?" Preguntó Rose, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa. "Kyra nunca va a ninguna parte sin ellos."

"Cassie tiene que ir, pero me gustaría dejar a Gator aquí," dije, levantando mi mano cuando él empezó a protestar. "Espera, y te diré por qué. En primer lugar, Kyra necesita a uno de ustedes aquí como apoyo. No quiero a alejar a los dos de ella en este momento. En segundo lugar, si estamos tratando de dar la impresión de que Edward está tomando tu lugar a lado de Kyra, entonces necesitamos que no estés ahí. Hará un impacto mayor en sus _fans_ el ver tu ausencia y la presencia de Edward. ¿Tiene sentido lo que dije?"

Gator hizo una mueca, dándole a Kyra una mirada compresiva y cariñosa, y luego asintió. "Está bien. Sí, tiene sentido."

"Por último," bufé, de nuevo volviéndome hacia Carlisle. "Quiero ver a tu amiga Teri Foley mientras estemos ahí. Se tiene que poner al tanto a la agente de Kyra, y ahora que sabemos quién y por qué, quiero su opinión. Todavía confías en ella, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," respondió Carlisle. "¿Quieres que la llame?"

"Si confías en ella, entonces haz la cita," le dije, y de inmediato se levantó de la mesa, sacando su teléfono.

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?" Me preguntó Edward.

"Mañana por la mañana," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza y finalmente volviéndome hacia Alice. "Alice, comienza a filtrar. Hazlo. Toma el control de cada una de sus cuentas. Hazlo bien, pero sutil. No quiero ser atacada cuando lleguemos a _Solstice_ mañana."

"En ello, en ello, en ello," me dijo, haciéndole un gesto a Cassie para que se acercara. "Muy bien… háblame. Dime qué lugares visita Kyra, por lo general de dónde tuiteas, y qué tan a menudo. Empecemos con esto…"

 **~oOo~**

"¡Ugh, papi! ¡Un bicho!" Chilló Bethy, y la risa dulce y paciente de Edward llegó a mis oídos.

"No es un bicho, pequeña dulzura. Es un cangrejo," dijo riéndose entre dientes, haciéndole un gesto con su mano para que se acercara al mismo tiempo que agarraba a un muy disgustado cangrejo del tamaño de una pelota de golf. Sus tenazas estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible por atacar la enorme mano que lo mantenía cautivo. "No lo toques, cariño. Te lastimará."

"¿Qué es eto que tene papi?" Sammy preguntó desde su lugar en la arena no lejos de mí.

Estaba abrigado de la fría brisa, pero se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor. En ese momento estaba construyendo un castillo de arena a mis pies mientras yo estaba sentada en una manta. Los niños se habían despertado temprano, con deseos de ir a la playa, por lo que Edward y yo nos levantamos con ellos para tener un poco de tiempo en familia antes de que todo el mundo comenzara a moverse en la casa.

"Ve a ver, guapo," le dije con una risita.

Sonreí al ver la curiosidad natural de Sammy cuando se empujó para ponerse de pie. Estaba vestido igual que su papá— _jeans_ , tenis, una sudadera de la Fuerza Aérea, y una gorra de beisbol negra hacia atrás. De hecho, Samuel había insistido en usarla cuando despertó esa mañana y vio que Edward llevaba una.

Samuel caminó por la arena para llegar con su papá, riendo cuando Edward le mostró el todavía molesto cangrejo. Pero los dos niños vieron con fascinación como Edward volvió a colocar a la cosita en el suelo para que pudiera enterrarse una vez más debajo de las rocas en la orilla.

"¡El desayuno!" Esme nos llamó desde la puerta trasera, y Edward le dijo a Sammy y a Bethy que fueran con _Nanny_ , lo que hicieron corriendo de forma torpe y linda.

Vi como pasaron corriendo junto a mí hacia la terraza trasera y al interior de la casa, y de repente una mano apareció en mi visión. Miré hacia unos intensos ojos verdes, sonriendo.

"Deberías comer, amor," me dijo, pero tiré de su mano con una risita, haciendo que cayera encima de mí, y caíamos hacia atrás sobre la manta.

"No tengo hambre," le ronroneé, provocando que la más _sexy_ y dulce de las sonrisas cruzara sus bien parecidos rasgos.

"Yo sí," dijo riéndose, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. "De hecho, estoy famélico," ronroneó, rozando sus labios en los míos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Le dije con una risita, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, porque sus frías manos subieron por debajo de mi sudadera al mismo tiempo que sus labios se arrastraron hacia mi oído.

"Todavía quiero ese _sundae_ de Bella," gruñó, mordisqueando mi piel. "Mmm, jarabe de chocolate, crema batida…"

Me eché a reír, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás a la manta. "Suena… pegajoso… y un desastre."

"En realidad sí," dijo riéndose entre dientes, besando mis labios con suavidad. "Estoy dispuesto a limpiar después."

"Eres tan… tentador," dije con una risita, tomando entre mis manos su rostro sonriente.

"De hecho, espero que sí, porque tienes que fingir que me besas en público," dijo riéndose, incorporándose un poco.

"Fingir," me burlé, rodando los ojos. "Nada de fingir, Edward. Para tu información, tenemos que hacer que se vea bien," suspiré dramáticamente, sonriendo al escuchar su profunda risa _sexy_.

"Un trabajo difícil," suspiró en respuesta, quitándose la gorra y pasando los dedos por su cabello, solo para volvérsela a poner.

"Lo es," dije con una carcajada, pero los dos levantamos la vista cuando escuchamos pasos en la arena.

"Esme dijo que lleven sus traseros a la casa y coman, porque tienen un largo día por delante," dijo Mickey con una risita.

Mis ojos se estrecharon al verla, y tampoco era la única. Edward la estaba estudiando con una mirada aguda e intensa.

"Eso va para ti también," le dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella.

"Estoy bien," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza y sentándose junto a mí.

Se veía demasiado pálida, un poco temblorosa, y no nos miraba a los ojos. Edward se incorporó por completo, bufando una respiración profunda.

"¿Cuántos tiempo tienes, niña salvaje?" Le preguntó en voz baja, y mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba mirando del uno al otro, "Dime," le ordenó, su rostro serio por alguna razón.

De pronto, todo tenía sentido. Ella estaba más emocional de lo acostumbrado, había vomitado cuando escuchó la historia de Kyra, y no la había visto beber una sola cerveza desde que se había mudado a Forks. Y parecía que tan solo pensar en el desayuno iba a hacerla vomitar.

"Oh, Dios," dije entre mi aliento cuando finalmente nos miró a los ojos. "¿Mickey? ¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Creo que unas seis semanas," susurró, con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

"¿Lo sabe Obie?" Gruñó Edward, gimiendo cuando negó con vehemencia. "Oh maldita sea, Mick. Tiene que saberlo. Joder, debería volar hacia allá, juro por Dios…"

"¡No!" Dijo con un sollozo, agarrando la sudadera de Edward. "Por favor, no lo hagas, Edward. ¿Por favor? Él no quiere niños, pero es solo que yo no puedo… quiero decir… me enteré justo después de que tuvimos la pelea más grande que hemos tenido en nuestro tiempo juntos, y no pude decírselo. Pero no puedo hacer esto sola."

"Oh, cariño, claro que no estás sola," dije con un suspiro, atrayéndola a mí y mirando a Edward.

"Merece saberlo," recalcó Edward. "Joder, incluso si no quiere niños, lo que no entiendo, bueno, al menos tiene que saber que va a ser padre. Tiene ese derecho, Mick."

La voz de Edward fue gentil pero al mismo tiempo firme mientras abogaba por Obie, aunque no estaba segura si Edward no estaba planeando volar a Alaska solo para traer su trasero aquí. Esa iba a ser una conversación con verdadera ira. Edward se tomaba muy seriamente el ser padre, pero también protegía a sus amigos y familia, así que ni siquiera podía concebir lo encabronado que estaría mi esposo una vez que le pusiera las manos encima a Obie.

"Está bien, está bien," dije para tranquilizarlo—a ambos, para ser sincera. "Edward, dale tiempo, cariño."

Hizo una mueca, pero bufó molesto. "No puedo creer que hayas volado a la puñetera China así, Mick. ¡Debería patearte el trasero!"

Ella medio se rio, medio gimió, mirándolo. "No puedes."

Sonrió con suficiencia, pero sacudió su cabeza. "Tienes razón. No puedo. Y tal parece que las náuseas matutinas están haciendo un buen trabajo por mí," le dijo en broma. "Pensé que ibas a vomitar en mi helicóptero la noche del concierto."

"Oh Dios, como si no lo supiera," gimió, frotando su rostro. "¿Fue así como te diste cuenta?"

"Sí. Nunca te mareaste al volar conmigo," dijo con un suspiro, sus ojos suavizándose a un dulce verde. "No deberías ir hoy…"

"¿Qué?" Jadeó, sentándose derecha. "No soy una inútil…"

"Ella va ir," declaré, levantando mi mano cuando Edward comenzó a discutir. "¡Espera! Va a ir, porque mientras estamos ahí, me aseguraré de que vea un médico," le dije con los dientes apretados, levantándole a ella una ceja para que se atreviera a discutir. "Buscaremos una clínica para la mujer. Ahí pueden echarte un vistazo."

Mickey asintió, dejándome limpiar sus lágrimas. "Está bien… iré al médico," dijo con un suspiro.

"Bien," le dije, levantándome de la manta. "Van a darse cuenta, Mick," le dije, señalando con mi pulgar hacia la casa.

"Lo sé. Es solo que todavía no estoy preparada para decirle a Obie."

"Sin ánimo de ofender, Mickey," dijo Edward, permitiéndome que lo levantara. "Pero es un maldito idiota si te pierde por esto. Es un maldito idiota aún más grande si se pierde de esta… increíble oportunidad. Mierda," gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No puedo imaginarme el perderme de toda esa mierda genial que los embarazos me dieron. Escuchar el latido de su corazón, verlos en el monitor por primera vez. Maldición, esa mierda te estremece. Te lo digo… él debería saberlo. Tal vez el convertirse en padre sin elección pondrá su trasero en acción."

Mis ojos se humedecieron por lo increíblemente reverente que se escuchaba Edward cuando hablaba sobre mis embarazos. Siempre supe que había amado cada segundo de los dos. Vivía para hablarle a mi enorme panza, se deleitaba con cada visita al médico, y presumió como un pavo real cuando tuvo la primera prueba en foto de nuestra hermosa niña, y luego su hijo. Comprendí que si alguien podía hacer entrar en razón a Obie, sería mi esposo.

Mickey bufó una carcajada y me miró. "Tu dijiste algo así. Que él estaba demasiado cómodo."

"Lo hice," me reí entre dientes y asintiendo, entrelazando mis dedos con los de Edward. "Ven, Mickey. Al menos come un poco de tostada."

Asintió y permitió que Edward la ayudara a levantarse. "No me trates como una debilucha, niño bonito," gruñó, apuntándolo con un dedo.

"Bien, entonces… Mete tu trasero a la casa," se echó a reír, empujándola en juego hacia adelante. "Tenemos que comer, y ponernos en marcha. ¡Vamos!"

Me reí entre dientes al verlos a los dos, porque realmente actuaban como hermanos. Él vivía para tomarle el pelo, protegerla, y ella valoraba su opinión y amistad. Estaba muy interesada en saber cómo reaccionarían Emmett y Jasper a estas noticias.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Me metí en el estacionamiento junto al edificio en el que estaba ubicado _Solstice_. Apagué el motor, porque Cassie nos estaba dando algunas instrucciones.

"Muy bien, entonces, aquí está la lista de los empleados de _Solstice_ con los que deberían de hablar," nos dijo, entregándole un pedazo de papel a mi padre. "Siguiente, estás interpretando a Kyra, así que tendrás que actuar de la misma forma que ella," dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "A ella no le avergüenza entrar por las puertas principales, de modo que entraremos por ahí." Señaló con su dedo hacia las puertas dobles al otro extremo del garaje que conducían al nivel de la calle. "También es tu mejor oportunidad para tomar las fotos."

"Entendido," dijo Kurt, tirando de la manga de Makenna. "Ven. Vamos a instalarnos, como si estuviéramos esperándolos."

Mack sonrió, guiñándole un ojo a Bella. "Dense un beso bien gordo, chicos."

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Vete!"

"Solo decía," dijo con una risita cuando Kurt todavía continuaba tirando de ella. "Un beso ocultará él hecho de que no es de verdad Kyra…" Su voz se desvaneció cuando cerró con fuerza la puerta trasera de la SUV.

"¿Y yo?" Preguntó Mickey, mirando de mí a Bella.

"Tú estás con Carlisle. Actúa como su asistente," le dijo Bella. "Pero una vez dentro, no importará."

Se veía mejor de lo que estaba antes del desayuno cuando asintió, porque al menos había tomado el consejo de Bella y cogió un pedazo de tostada, pero el que mi esposa hubiese prácticamente vaciado un vaso de leche _y_ uno de jugo por su garganta era probablemente lo que la mantenía con energía. No dijo una palabra en la mesa antes de irnos, y Bella y yo seguimos su ejemplo. Sin embargo, mi enojo hacia Obie no había disminuido. Entendía que hubiese tenido una infancia trágica, pero en lo que a mí respecta, se estaba perdiendo de una de las mejores mierdas de la vida. Mickey realmente lo amaba—tanto que se había mudado a Alaska para estar con él—pero tenía que entender que no había un padre perfecto. Y él se iba a perder la oportunidad de aprender igual que el resto de nosotros, porque el aprender era una muestra de amor incondicional y la puta parte más difícil y satisfactoria. De verdad, me estaba debatiendo entre patearle el trasero mientras le decía esas cosas. O… solo llamaría a mi tía Kate. Estaba muy seguro que ella lo haría por mí.

"Una última cosa," dijo Cassie antes de que todos saliéramos del coche. "Deberíamos pasar a la casa de Kyra. Una foto en su casa de verdad lo haría oficial… Además, me pidió algunas cosas de ahí."

Mis cejas se elevaron, porque no lo había pensado, pero tenía razón. "Bueno, hagámoslo. Este va a ser un día muy largo."

Salimos a tropel de la SUV, y me puse la chaqueta para ocultar mi arma en mi espalda baja. Mi papá caminó con Cassie y Mickey, y yo me puse un par de gafas de sol mientras Bella hacía lo mismo, saliendo del lado del pasajero del coche.

"¿Cómo quieres hacer esto, dulzura?" Le pregunté, sonriendo al escuchar su risita tan dulce como la miel, porque sonó un poco traviesa.

"Alice dijo que deberíamos agarrarnos casualmente de las manos, y que el beso debía ser robado," dijo con una tierna sonrisa. "Deberías de abrirme la puerta también."

"Muy bien, lo tengo," dije riéndome entre dientes y rodando los ojos, porque esta mierda iba a funcionar muy bien. Era muy fácil jugar con Bella. No era exactamente una molestia tener que tomar su mano, y definitivamente no me estaba quejando por el jodido beso robado. Incluso si no hubiésemos estado actuando, probablemente le hubiera robado uno antes de que entráramos por la puerta de todos modos.

Salimos del garaje, y alcancé a ver a Kurt y Mack justo al otro lado de la calle en el patio del edificio al que nos dirigíamos.

Entrelazando mis dedos con los de Bella, hablé en la radio. "Muy bien, ases del lente. Empiecen a disparar," dije con un resoplido, poniendo mis ojos en blanco al escuchar la risita de Bella.

Kurt apuntó su cámara en nuestra dirección, pero fingimos que no lo notamos. Bella y yo esperamos que pasara un coche antes de cruzar la calle. Justo antes de que alcanzara la puerta, acerqué a mi esposa a mí, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y planté mi mano firmemente en su trasero.

Agaché mi cabeza hacia la suya, rozando mis labios sobre los de Bella. Consciente de que no debería solo atacarla en público, mantuve el beso corto y dulce, echándome hacia atrás para pegar mi frente en la suya.

"Te amo," dijo Bella con una risita, besándome castamente una vez más.

"Oh, dulzura," canturreé, sacudiendo mi cabeza pero manteniendo nuestras frentes unidas. "No tienes idea…"

Sonrió, pero se apartó, dejándome abrirle la puerta.

"¡Oh Dios, chicos!" Mack dijo emocionada en nuestros oídos a medida que caminábamos por la recepción hacia los ascensores, donde mi padre, Cassie y Mickey nos estaban esperando. "¡Eso fue perfecto! ¡Demonios, puede que ni siquiera tengamos que manipularlas mucho, porque los rostros están bien ocultos!"

"Excelente," dijo Bella riéndose entre dientes. "Y fue simplemente _terrible_ dejar que mi esposo me besara…"

Las risas hicieron eco por la radio, pero Kurt dijo, "Apuesto a que sí. Está bien, estaremos aquí afuera por si nos necesitan."

"Mantengan sus ojos bien abiertos," les ordené antes de entrar al ascensor. "Avísenme si ven algo fuera de lo común."

"Señor," los dos respondieron.

 _Solstice Music_ estaba en uno de los pisos superiores, ocupando todo el nivel. Cuando salimos del ascensor, mi papá nos detuvo.

"Muy probablemente van a entrar en pánico por mi presencia," nos dijo, levantando el papel que Cassie le había dado. "Me gustaría llevar a cabo las entrevistas, si no te importa, Bella."

"Nop, pero quiero entrar a la oficina de Ike. De modo que si puedes arreglar algún tipo de gira…" Bella encogió un hombro. "¿Qué les vas a decir?"

"Bueno, cuando compré la compañía, nunca les di algún tipo de garantía de tener seguro el trabajo, de modo que se quieren mantener esta oficina abierta y funcionando, hoy cederán a mis demandas," declaró, y sonreí con suficiencia a lo implacable que podía ser en los negocios. Era casi tan implacable como le era cuando estaba en el campo.

"Y qué hay con Ike?" Bella replicó.

"Está despedido, por lo que entrar a su oficina no será un problema," dijo papá riéndose entre dientes y guiñándole un ojo.

Dicho eso, abrió las puertas de vidrio dobles del estudio de música. Mi padre entró por delante de nosotros, dándole a la recepcionista una sonrisa fría.

"Soy Carlisle Cullen de _Twilight Tech_ y estoy aquí para ver a Sid Williams," declaró, y los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos al mismo tiempo que cogía su teléfono con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza.

Me tomé un segundo para mirar alrededor del área de espera. Era diferente a las sala de espera normales. Pósteres, discos de oro enmarcados, y varias fotos de celebridades enmarcadas adornaban las oscuras paredes. Tuve que sonreír al ver toda una pared que estaba dedicada solo a Kyra.

"Su primer disco de oro," murmuró Cassie, viendo hacia donde estaba mirando. "Se lo dio a _Solstice_ , porque no mucho después de eso ganó el de platino. Ese es el álbum que grabó después de que regresamos de la gira USO."

Fruncí el ceño, encabronado con Ike otra vez, porque parecía ser una espada de doble filo. Si Ike no la hubiese amenazado, abusado de ella, ¿hubiese tenido todo ese éxito al enfrascarse en su trabajo? Al recordar a Kyra de la forma en que la recuerdo, probablemente lo hubiera hecho, porque era verdaderamente talentosa, sin mencionar lo determinada a perfeccionar ese talento.

La recepcionista dejó de hablar al teléfono y se volvió hacia mi papá. "Sid lo verá en seguida," le dijo, pero volvió su mirada al resto de nosotros, su ceño frunciéndose cuando alcanzó a ver a Cassie. "Cass," siseó, haciéndole un gesto con su mano para que se acercara. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Kyra y Gator? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí con el señor Cullen?"

Disparó las preguntas una tras otra, y pude notar que tomaron desprevenida a Cassie, pero fue mi papá el que respondió.

"La señorita Bailey se está tomando algo de tiempo para ella…"

"Monica," respondió la chica.

"Es un placer conocerte, Monica," le dijo cordialmente con una sonrisa. "Cassie ha sido muy amable de acompañarme hoy por L.A.," le dijo. "Solo estoy aquí para ver cómo está manejando _Solstice_ la compra. ¿Estás feliz aquí, Monica?"

"S-Sí, señor," susurró, sus ojos ampliándose.

"Bien, bien," la felicitó. "Entonces, no habrá problema en que mantengas esta reunión en secreto… Me refiero a, nada de filtrar la información, nada de correos o mensajes de texto… ese tipo de cosas, porque no queremos que lo que le pasó al señor Raulson le pase a alguien más por aquí, ¿o sí?"

"N-No, señor," dijo entre su aliento, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Todos levantamos la vista cuando la puerta lateral se abrió, revelando a un hombrecito bastante escuálido con cabello grasoso, gafas y nariz aguileña. El hijo de puta estaba sudando la gota gorda.

"Señor Cullen," dijo con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole su mano. "Sid Williams."

Mi papá tomó su mano y la estrechó con tanta fuerza que todo el cuerpo del pobre hombre se estremeció. "Llámame Carlisle," le dijo, y luego hizo un gesto hacia el resto de nosotros. "Este es mi equipo… Mickey, Bella, Edward, y por supuesto, conoces a Cassie."

"Por supuesto, por supuesto," el hombre resolló, asintiendo profusamente. "Porque no vamos todos a mi oficina… vamos a empezar. Supongo que estás aquí para revisar algunas cosas. Puedo mostrarte el lugar."

"Eso sería perfecto, gracias." Mi papá sonrió otra vez, aunque esta vez, fue amenazante. "Oh, y Sid… Hay algunas personas con las que me gustaría hablar hoy. ¿Puedes asegurarte que estén disponibles?"

"¡Absolutamente! ¿Con quién te gustaría hablar?" Preguntó Sid.

"Necesito a…" Papá sacó su lista y la leyó. "Veamos… Cyrus Baker, Christine Fairchild, y un Jared Walker…"

Sid asintió, mirando hacia Monica. "Haz que esas tres personas estén sentadas afuera de mi oficina en cinco minutos, ¿está bien?"

"Claro, Sid," respondió, cogiendo una vez más su teléfono. Estaba siseando instrucciones cuando dejábamos el área de recepción.

Las oficinas administrativas de _Solstice_ estaban ocupadas, bulliciosas y en constante movimiento. La parte central de la estancia principal era cubículo tras cubículo, y cada escritorio estaba ocupado. A pesar de la curiosidad de los empleados, ellos continuaron con su trabajo. Situadas alrededor de la estancia principal estaban las puertas a las oficinas privadas—algunas abiertas, otras cerradas—pero era a la puerta de la esquina más lejana a dónde nos dirigíamos.

Antes de que cerrara su puerta, Sid hizo un gesto hacia la estancia. "Como pueden ver, esta es la parte principal de la oficina. Aloja el departamento de contaduría, mercadotecnia, así como recursos humanos. Más abajo, por este pasillo, lo que le mostraré más tarde, se aloja diseño y arte, exploración, nuestro departamento de tecnología, y por supuesto, las salas de grabación."

Todos asentimos de acuerdo, pero mi padre estaba ansioso por comenzar, y tenía el presentimiento de que este tipo sudaría hasta morirse antes de que la entrevista siquiera hubiese comenzado.

Sid cerró su puerta e hizo un gesto hacia algunas sillas frente a su escritorio antes de sentarse. Mi papá tomó una silla, Bella y Cassie, las otras dos. Mickey y yo nos quedamos de pie frente a las puertas, lo que puso a nuestro amigo, Sid, aún más nervioso.

"Joder, este tipo está a punto de desmayarse," murmuró Mick, y sonreí con suficiencia, guiñándole un ojo.

"Creo que eso es lo que papá quiere," le susurré en respuesta, porque le gustaba el control cuando se trataba de situaciones como esta. Quería que la gente se pusiera nerviosa, porque la ansiedad hacía a la gente honesta. Si no los hacía decir la verdad, entonces las putas mentiras que decían eran realmente pobres.

"Lo primero que quiero considerar es Ike Raulson," papá declaró, recargándose en su silla y cruzando un tobillo sobre su rodilla. "Él ya no es un empleado aquí."

Las cejas de Sid se dispararon hacia arriba, haciendo que su frente se arrugara. "¿Esto es debido a su arresto en Seattle?"

"Sí, entre muchas, muchas otras razones," dijo papá, dándole una pequeña sonrisa engreída. "Cuéntame de él."

"Es el mejor que ha tenido esta compañía. Ha producido a algunos de los artistas llevándolos a la cima del _ranking_ de los más vendidos—"

"Cuéntame de _él_ ," mi papá ladró, la ira cruzando por sus rasgos. "Me importa una mierda la cantidad de dinero que produzca. Eso es irrelevante. Esta compañía podría hacer dinero sin él. Aunque eso todavía está por verse."

Sid era perspicaz, porque captó en seguida la amenaza. Y asintió lentamente, pasando una temblorosa mano por su sudoroso labio superior. "Es un hombre duro, tanto en lo personal como en los negocios," Sid respondió en voz baja. "Se ha divorciado tres veces, tiene tres hijos—uno de cada matrimonio—y nunca ha sido arrestado antes… por lo que yo sé."

"Mejor. Más," mi papá lo instó a hablar más.

"Es un idiota," Sid dijo entre su aliento, sonriendo ligeramente cuando mi papá se rio entre dientes. "Lo es. No puede mantener una asistente personal por más de unos cuantos meses. Finalmente empecé a usar agencias temporales." Sid cogió una botella de agua y bebió una gran cantidad de ella, aclarando su garganta para continuar. "Incluso despidió a su propio hijo…"

¡Bingo! Eso es lo que estábamos buscando, justo eso.

"Preston," mi papá terminó de decir por él. "¿Y dónde está Preston ahora?"

"No tengo idea," respondió Sid, sacudiendo su cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros. "Por lo que sé, tuvieron una gran pelea."

"Sí, también he escuchado eso," dijo mi padre con un suspiro, inclinando su cabeza hacia Sid. "¿Cómo era Preston?"

"Ambicioso," Sid respondió simplemente. "Deseaba tanto probar su valía, y si su padre no hubiese estado aquí, puede que haya podido hacerlo, pero Ike nunca estaba… _satisfecho_. Jamás. Nada de lo que Preston hacía—ya fuera traer un nuevo talento, hasta escribir una simple carta—estaba a la altura de los estándares de su padre."

"Cretino," refunfuñé para mí mismo. "No me sorprende…"

Mickey picó mi brazo con su dedo para callarme, pero Bella me guiñó un ojo, antes de volverse hacia Sid. "Señor Williams, ¿hace cuánto conoce a Ike y a Preston?" Le preguntó educadamente.

Me paré derecho cuando Sid le sonrió, porque sus ojos lo traicionaron. Se arrastraron perezosamente de su rostro hacia su pecho y volvieron a subir.

"Sid… responde su pregunta," mi padre lo instó.

"Oh, um, unos veinte años, creo," Sid respondió al fin.

"¿Y Preston siempre fue tratado de esa forma?" Le preguntó, ignorando por completo que se la comía con los ojos.

Sid hizo una mueca, pero asintió, colocando sus codos sobre el escritorio. "Sí, Ike era realmente duro con él, pero por alguna razón. El muchacho era problemático cuando era un adolescente."

La nariz de Bella se arrugó de forma adorable, pero asintió, recargándose de nuevo en su silla.

"Gracias, Sid," dijo mi padre con un suspiro, poniéndose de pie. "Ahora me gustaría hablar con esos otros empleados."

Sid asintió, poniéndose de pie detrás de su escritorio. "Por supuesto. Déjame ir por ellos…"

"De hecho, lo que me gustaría hacer es dejarte trabajar," mi papá replicó, levantando su mano. "¿Tal vez pueda usar la que fuera la oficina de Ike… llevar a cabo mis entrevistas ahí?" Preguntó, aunque su tono de voz en realidad no dejó lugar para que ese hombrecito parecido a una comadreja argumentara.

"E-Está bien," balbuceó, pero rápidamente rodeó su escritorio para pararse frente a mí.

Me quité del camino para que pudiera abrir la puerta, pero me volví hacia mi padre una vez que Sid había dejado la habitación. "¿A quién primero?" Le pregunté, pero fue Cassie la que respondió.

"Christine," lo instó. "En verdad te dará una idea de lo que sucede. Y no tienes que asustarla, Carlisle," dijo con una risita.

Me reí entre dientes, rodando los ojos al ver la malvada sonrisa descarada de mi padre. "Algunas veces, no puede evitarlo," dije con un resoplido.

"Um, comal… olla **(1)** ," Bella dijo en broma con una dulce carcajada, señalando con su dedo entre los dos. "Edward, no puedes pararte ahí y decir que no has hecho lo mismo."

"Si Sid se queda mirando tus tetas una vez más, puede que veamos a Eddie asustarlo de verdad," dijo Mickey con una carcajada, sacudiendo su cabeza al escuchar el jadeo de Cassie.

"Es cierto," gruñí, pero Bella solo se rio entre dientes, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Es un sinvergüenza, y sé de buena fuente que está ordeñando esta compañía a más no poder," declaró papá, riéndose un poco al escuchar todo nuestro intercambio. "Solo digamos que no va a sobrevivir toda la toma de posesión."

La puerta se movió detrás de mí, y me hice a un lado cuando Sid regresó.

"Si me acompañan, les mostraré la oficina de Ike," nos dijo, limpiándose una vez más el sudor de su rostro con nerviosismo mientras nos conducía por unos cuantos pasillos sinuosos. Nos detuvimos en el pasillo hacia unas puertas de madera dobles y un escritorio de recepción vacío. Sentados en tres sillas a un costado estaban los que suponía eran las personas con las que mi padre había solicitado hablar, y se veían jodidamente nerviosos. No se necesitaba de un puñetero genio como lo era Alice para darse cuenta que la única mujer sentada entre los dos hombres era Christine. Era delgada, bonita, con gafas de montura negra. Su cabello a solo un tono más claro de ser realmente rubio. Sus ojos se fijaron en Sid cuando abrió las puertas de la oficina de Ike.

"Es toda suya," Sid le dijo a papá, retrocediendo un poco.

"Gracias, Sid. Eso es todo por ahora," declaró mi padre, agitando su mano como si él fuera un maldito bicho o alguna mierda así.

Tan pronto como la pequeña rata se escabulló por el pasillo, Christine había dejado su silla, caminando directamente hacia Cassie. "¿Cambiaste tu número de teléfono?" La acusó, frunciéndole el ceño. "¿Qué demonios, Cass?"

"No tuve opción. Ven aquí," le siseó Cassie, agarrando su mano y tirando de ella pasando junto a nosotros para entrar a la oficina.

Mickey cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras señalaba con su barbilla hacia las dos chicas. Me giré para ver a Cassie en verdaderos problemas, pero también siendo revisada.

"¿A qué te refieres con que no tuviste opción?" Christine espetó en un susurró, al parecer inconsciente de que todos las estábamos observando.

"Kyra está en problemas. Tuvieron que cambiar mi teléfono. _No tuve opción_ ," Cassie le gruñó en respuesta. "Lo siento, Chris. No tuve tiempo de avisarte."

"¿Es cierto?" Le preguntó Christine, tocando su rostro. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, y Cassie asintió. "¿Ike de verdad…"

"Me temo que sí," mi papá las interrumpió, divertido al ver el pequeño intercambio, porque tal parece que esa declaración de Mickey de que a Cassie no le gustaban los hombres era totalmente cierta, y al parecer nos habíamos topado con su novia—o al menos, una relación _muy_ amistosa.

"Lo siento, Carlisle," dijo Cassie con un suspiro, retrocediendo con nerviosismo. "Christine Fairchild… él es Carlisle, Bella, y Edward. Y allá atrás en la puerta está Mickey," nos presentó.

"Encantada de conocerlos a todos," nos saludó, pero se volvió hacia mi papá. "¿Ike de verdad… lastimó a Kyra?" Le preguntó, y cuando todos asentimos con tristeza, se acumularon lágrimas en sus ojos. "¡Lo sabía!" Siseó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sabía que ella estaba en malditos problemas, pero nunca dijo nada. ¿Está bien? ¿Y dónde demonios está Preston? Sé que se puso como un puto loco cuando ella terminó con él… Ike ni siquiera nos permitía decir su maldito nombre."

Bella soltó una risita y probablemente estaba analizando a la chica como yo lo estaba haciendo. Christine parecía perspicaz, tranquila y directa, pero también parecía ser del tipo de persona que era extremadamente observadora. Mi esposa se volvió hacia mi padre. "¿Puedo?" Le preguntó, y él asintió. Bella se volvió de nuevo hacia Christine. "¿Cómo supiste que Ike estaba lastimando a Kyra?"

"No lo sabía, pero maldición, bien podía adivinarlo," bufó Christine, rodando los ojos. "El tipo es un pendejo. Fui una de sus asistentes, hasta que ya no pude soportarlo y pedí una transferencia al departamento de arte. Nada es suficientemente bueno. Y ella vivió con él cuando era más joven, así que solo puedo imaginar el feliz viaje que fue _ese_ ," murmuró la última oración con sarcasmo, y todos nos reímos, porque Rose prácticamente había dicho lo mismo. "La pobrecita tuvo que lidiar con él mucho más que cualquiera."

"Eso es cierto," admitió Bella, pero no confirmó, ni negó las suposiciones de Christine. "Fuiste su asistente, ¿verdad?" Verificó, y la chica asintió. "Christine, estamos buscando algo que puede que Ike haya ocultado… posiblemente aquí. ¿Sabes dónde podríamos buscar?"

"Podrían intentar con su escritorio. Odiaba que alguien lo tocara," nos dijo, y mi papá y yo lo rodeamos para rebuscar en los cajones. "También está su caja fuerte, pero nadie conoce la combinación..."

Mickey se echó a reír, apartándose de la puerta. "¿Quién necesita una combinación?" Dijo riéndose entre dientes, tronando sus dedos dramáticamente, porque abrir una caja fuerte no era nada para ella. "¿Dónde está la caja fuerte?"

"Detrás de esa foto de Kyra," respondió Christine, señalando hacia una esquina de la habitación. Levanté la vista cuando Christine encaró a Cassie una vez más. "¿Quiénes son estás personas?"

"Están tratando de ayudar a Kyra," dijo Cassie con un suspiro. "Se puede decir que Preston…"

"Se volvió jodidamente loco," terminé por ella, porque parecía nerviosa de contarle algo a su amiga. "Se convirtió en un… problema. Un problema al que tal parece no podemos ponerle las manos encima."

Abrí cajón tras cajón, buscando fondos falsos, algo con el nombre de Kyra en él, o incluso algún tipo de pista de dónde buscar después, pero terminé con las manos vacías. Me enderecé, echándole un vistazo rápido a Mickey.

"¿Cómo te va, niña salvaje?" Le pregunté.

"¡Shh!" Me siseó, agitando una mano por encima de su hombro al mismo tiempo que pegaba un oído a la caja fuerte que había descubierto detrás de un marco. "Treinta," murmuró, usando una pluma para escribir el número en su mano. "Diecisiete," susurró, haciéndolo otra vez, pero luego sacudió su cabeza. "No, diecisiete no… dieciséis," continuó.

Sacudí mi cabeza, porque tan pronto como murmuró el número, la caja se abrió.

"Excelente, Mickey," mi papá la felicitó, acercándose para meter su mano dentro. Sacó un pequeño sobre, una libreta, una carpeta o dos, y lo que parecía ser una libreta bancaria. Metió la mano de nuevo y sacó un montón de billetes de cien dólares que todavía estaban envueltos. "Vamos a llevarle esta mierda a Alice," declaró, dejando el dinero en la caja, "porque no tenemos tiempo para revisarlo aquí. ¿Bella?"

"¿Mmm?" Respondió bajito desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Cariño, sigue registrando la oficina. Voy a hablar con los dos caballeros que están afuera, ¿está bien? Infórmenme si encuentran algo más," le dijo.

"Está bien," canturreó bajito, pero cuando me giré para mirarla, podía ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza mientras observaba la habitación a su alrededor.

Cuando papá dejó la habitación, caminé hacia un archivador. Wes no había podido obtener una orden de registro para la oficina, de modo que nos dijo que "hiciéramos lo que creyéramos que teníamos que hacer." Nada me detenía de robar de entre la mierda del pendejo, aunque no estaba encontrando mucho.

Mickey revisó los estantes, mientras Cassie y Christine tenía una conversación en susurros.

"Pero estás _bien_ ," verificó Christine.

"Estoy bien. Lo prometo. Tuvimos que desaparecer por un tiempo," respondió Cassie.

"¿Por cuánto?"

"Hasta que lo atrapen, creo," dijo Cassie con un suspiro, y arrugué mi nariz, porque se escuchó triste por ello, o tal vez solo sentía que no pudiese vivir su vida de la forma que quería hasta esta mierda hubiese terminado. "Preston está tratando de lastimar a Kyra. Él es el que dejaba esas horribles flores…"

Levanté la vista cuando dijo esa última oración, solo para ver la reacción de Christine. No estaba seguro de cuántos de la gente de Kyra estaban al tanto de esas jodidas flores quemadas. Christine reaccionó casi como pensé que lo haría, porque la estaba interpretando bastante bien. Sus ojos se ampliaron, su nariz se arrugó con repulsión, y sacudió su cabeza. Pero todos nos volvimos cuando Bella habló a la habitación—o tal vez solo estaba pensando en voz alta. No estaba muy seguro.

"Mira esta mierda en sus paredes," declaró, señalando alrededor de la habitación. "Mira cómo ordenó los pósteres enmarcados, las fotos, y los premios." Comenzó en la entrada, donde unos discos de oro y platino estaban colgados casi desde el techo al suelo. "Algunos de estos discos son de los setenta. Son de cada artista con los que ha trabajado alguna vez." Caminó hacia el lado izquierdo de la puerta. "Por aquí, hay algunos pósteres promocionales, incluso un póster de las películas de Kyra, pero mira a un lado de su escritorio," continuó, caminando hacia su silla y sentándose. "Desde aquí, su vista principal es esa puñetera caja fuerte. Mientras todo lo demás tiene algún tipo de orden en la pared, las cosas encima y alrededor de esa caja fuerte no lo están. No hay ningún patrón ahí. Son fotos sin ningún orden específico. Y no todas son de Kyra, tampoco."

"Y joder, todas son mujeres," le susurré, yendo a pararme detrás de ella. "Pero no es ella…"

"Pauline Asbury," Cassie y Christine dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¿La cantante que murió de una sobredosis en una habitación de hotel en Las Vegas en los ochenta?" Preguntó Mickey. "A mis hermanos les encantaba. Decían que les recordaba a Janis Joplin."

"Era muy parecida a ella," le dije con un gesto afirmativo de mi cabeza. "Escuchamos su música en el extranjero. Uno de los oficiales a cargo era un gran _fan_. No importaba que hubiese estado muerta por veinte años."

"De pronto, no estoy tan segura que haya sido una sobredosis. ¿Qué crees tú?" Preguntó Bella, mirándome por encima de su hombro, y yo hice una mueca. "Creo que acabamos de encontrar su… _colección_."

"Sí," dijo Cassie con un suspiro, mirándome y a Bella, antes de caminar hacia la pared. "Oh Dios, lo veo. Kyra, Pauline… Ella es Jane Jones, Ashley Watson, Layla…"

"Todas son sus clientes," declaró Christine. "A algunas les fue muy bien en algún momento. Layla está en una gira ahora. Sin embargo, Ashley ha estado en rehabilitación más veces de las que puedo contar."

"Jen tomó el camino de la televisión," añadió Cassie. "Ahora está casada, vive en Malibu. Tiene un hermoso pequeño."

"Aun así guarda su foto," musitó Bella, frotando sus sienes. "¿La guarda porque la lastimó? ¿O la guarda porque la está chantajeando? Mierda, vamos a necesitar a Alice para esto," dijo rápidamente, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Levantamos la vista cuando mi padre entró de nuevo a la habitación, su rostro serio. "Deberíamos irnos. Todavía tenemos que hacer una parada en la casa de Kyra, ¿no es así?"

"Sí," Bella dijo con firmeza, levantándose de la silla. "Y vamos a hacer otra parada antes de dejar la ciudad," añadió, dándole a Mickey una peligrosa ceja arqueada. "¿Qué conseguiste de esos hombres?"

"Nada que no supiéramos ya. Cyrus ha estado aquí tanto tiempo como Ike, así que pudo darme una idea de la relación de Ike con Preston. Fue abusiva desde el principio—castigos severos, largos periodos de tiempo a solas, nunca nada era lo suficientemente bueno. Si Preston traía a casa una B en sus trabajos de la escuela, Ike quería saber por qué no era una A. Lo mismo era con su trabajo aquí. Si traía un talento, no era lo bastante bueno."

"Oh, lo que me recuerda," dijo Bella entusiasmada, girándose para enfrentar a Christine. "¿Qué sabes sobre Molly?"

"Molly…" Susurró, mirando hacia el suelo mientras pensaba en el nombre. "No recuerdo una Molly. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?"

"Sería hace unos cinco o seis años," le dije. "Era joven, no era rica en realidad, cabello castaño medio…"

Christine estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. "Juro que no sé," dijo con un suspiro.

Me volví hacia Cassie, diciendo, "Dale tu número—el que programó Alice. Tal vez si averigua algo, pueda llamarte. Pero mantén limitada esa mierda," le ordené. "Y no puede saber dónde estamos, Cass. Lo digo en serio."

Los ojos de Cassie se iluminaron, y asintió profusamente, tirando de Christine para alejarse de nosotros.

Bella se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Creo que acabas de alegrarle el día, cariño."

"Como sea," bufé, rodando los ojos, pero mirándola. "Apesta estar separado de alguien," le dije simplemente, encogiendo un hombro.

"Poniéndote blandito, niño bonito," dijo Mickey con una risita, codeándome.

"Cierra la boca," gruñí, pero le sonreí. "Solo espera… los piquetes y el manoseo que estás por experimentar no es un día de campo."

Hizo una mueca, empujando mi hombro, pero nos dirigimos a la salida de la oficina de Ike, solo para encontrarnos con Sid. Mi padre tomó su mano una vez más, estrechándola con demasiada fuerza, pero Sid lo soportó, incluso con una mueca.

"Sid, haré que mi oficina te contacte en los siguientes días," mi papá le dijo con un gesto firme de su cabeza, volviéndose hacia mí, pero mis ojos nunca dejaron a Sid. "Deberíamos de irnos, hijo."

"Está bien," le dije sin prestarle atención, porque los ojos de Sid estaban plantados en mi esposa, específicamente en su trasero en esos ajustados _jeans sexys_ como el infierno que llevaba. "Es jodidamente ardiente, ¿cierto?" Le pregunté, acercándome a la pequeña rata e ignorando la risita de mi padre. "Ese un dulce trasero," murmuré en su oído.

"Dios, sí," dijo Sid entre su aliento asintiendo ligeramente, "y apuesto a que es realmente buena en…" Al fin me miró a los ojos, congelándose a media oración, muy probablemente por la expresión asesina en mi rostro.

"Sí, de verdad lo es… mi _esposa_ es jodidamente hermosa," le dije con una ligera advertencia en el tono de mi voz al mismo tiempo que estrellaba mi mano en la pared detrás de él, provocando que casi se muriera del susto. "Cuida tus modales, idiota. Quizás quieras cuidar dónde pones los ojos, Sid. De lo contrario, voy a arrancarlos y meterlos en tu bolsillo delantero, justo a un lado de tu lapicero."

"S-Sí, señor," susurró, poniéndose cada vez más pálido mientras lo amenazaba. "¡Espera! ¡N-No tengo un lapicero!"

Le di una sonrisa engreída, riendo por lo bajo, "Lo sé."

Mi papá bufó una pequeña carcajada sin humor, sacudiendo su cabeza al mismo tiempo que fulminaba a Sid con la mirada. Con una respiración profunda, le dijo, "Estaremos en contacto, Sid." Se volvió hacia el resto de nosotros. "Vámonos. Tenemos más cosas que hacer antes de irnos de L.A."

* * *

 **(1) El comal le dijo a la olla: Se aplica a la persona que critica los defectos de otros siendo que tiene los mismos defectos.** **En inglés es 'The pot calling the kettle black'.**

* * *

 _ **Y Ike Raulson continua hundiéndose cada vez más, tal parece que fue un violador en serie y ahora saben quienes fueron algunas de ellas, ¿pero será que nada más haya violado? ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Y será que Preston sabía lo que hacía su padre? Pobre Kyra, no le cayeron muy bien las noticias de que Ike fue liberado, aunque con un monitor de tobillo. Por lo visto hay todavía mucho que averiguar de este caso y nuestro equipo es el más adecuado para hacerlo. Hubo algunas por ahí que querían tener noticias de Mickey, ¿qué les pareció? Parece que una Mickey o Obie en miniatura viene en camino. ¿Cómo creen que reaccionen Emmett y Jasper cuando se enteren? Será bueno verlo.**_

 _ **Les agradezco mucho el esfuerzo que hacen algunas por dejar su review, sé que hay muchas lectoras que les gusta permanecer en el anonimato, no tienen que dar su nombre, no tiene que firmar, con solo saber que disfrutan de la historia y que se emocionen con ella e insulten a algunos personajes me doy por bien servida, porque sé que están disfrutando de mi trabajo. Y entre más me animen, trato de traducir más rápido, este tardó un poco por mi trabajo y algunas otras cositas, pero voy a tratar de subir el otro pronto. Gracias por sus reviews a: Celina rojas, Angeles, May Cullen M, Laura Katherine, cary, Kabum, Lunita Black27, Anuca, floriponcio, injoa, Marlecullen, Manligrez, beakis, , Fabiss, Tecupi, Sully YM, lizdayanna, Nayuri80, , Ericastelo, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, , PEYCI CULLEN, lagie, Yoliki, EmDreams Hunter, Wawis Cullen, Jocelyn907, vickyange, paosierra, Maribel, pili, rjnavajas, Adriu, tulgarita, lau B, Mafer, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14

 **BELLA**

"Voy a llamar a Kate. Ella le jalará las orejas a ese muchacho," murmuró Carlisle con voz baja, aunque creo que fui la única que lo escuchó. Miraba furioso la ecografía en la mano de Mickey mientras ella estaba sentada en el asiento delantero con Edward.

Le sacudí la cabeza. "Déjalo así," le siseé. "Entre tú y Edward… juro por Dios. Es _su_ problema, Carlisle."

Hizo una mueca, pero asintió, mirando por la ventana. "Lo sé, pero…"

Le chasqueé la lengua, y se calló. Apenas habíamos dejado la clínica de la mujer dónde Edward prácticamente había sobornado y amenazado al pobre personal para que dejaran que Mickey pasara antes que todos los demás. Me pidió si podía acompañarla en la sala, lo que hice. Había sido conmovedor el verla, porque nada podía hacer llorar más pronto a una mujer que ese primer sonido de la máquina, ese pequeño destello borroso del _frijolito_ en el monitor, y el médico diciéndote que todo se veía bien. Fue más emocional para Mickey, porque realmente quería que Obie deseara eso.

De hecho, solo para reconfortarla un poco más, había llamado a Edward a la sala cuando el bebé estaba en la pantalla. Él transformó lo que pudo haber sido una situación realmente dura en algo realmente bueno, porque él de verdad podía apreciar el pedacito en el monitor más que cualquiera.

Cuando nos detuvimos ahí, todos en el coche habían estado confundidos, y Mickey finalmente tuvo que decirles. Estaba muy segura que las noticias llegarían a la casa en la playa antes que nosotros. Makenna la había abrazado con fuerza, diciéndole que estábamos allí para ella. Kurt había estado confundido, pero igual que Edward y Carlisle, se había enojado al pensar en que Obie se estaba perdiendo de su primera revisión médica. Kurt era joven, pero su familia lo era todo para él.

El teléfono de Edward sonó de forma estridente en el silencioso coche cuando nos dirigíamos a la casa de Kyra. "Sí, Alice," respondió, poniendo el teléfono en altavoz.

"Bien, bien, bien," repitió con un suspiro. "Filtré algunas cosas, Edward. Solo quería que lo supieras. Esperé hasta que dejaron _Solstice_ antes de hacerlo para que cuando esas fotos salieran a la luz, tengan mucho más sentido. Todavía no he dado tu nombre, pero voy a esperar hasta que estén en la casa antes de dejar que se filtre algo más. ¿Está bien?"

"Entendido, Alice," le dijo. "¿Algo más?"

"Sí," soltó una risita. "Esme y Alec quieren saber qué quiere Bella para la cena de su cumpleaños. Es mañana en la noche, y ya que en realidad no puede salir…"

"Nada," declaré poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Solo hagan la cena como siempre," me reí entre dientes y agité mi mano.

"Bella, no…" Argumentó Edward con una carcajada. "Diles que hablaremos de eso cuando vuelva."

"Edward…" Bufé. "Por favor, no…"

"Silencio, dulzura," me reprendió con ternura. "Yo me encargo de esto. Y no me he olvidado de lo que querías, amor." Me levantó una letal ceja a través del espejo retrovisor, retándome a protestar.

Le sonreí con suficiencia, pero me callé, porque sabía muy bien que no debía discutir con él sobre esto. Obviamente tenía algo en mente, e incluso aunque en realidad no necesitaba que se hiciera algo grande por mi cumpleaños, a Edward le gustaba mimarme. Lo único que había pedido fue solo algo de tiempo a solas con él, aunque mientras estuviésemos en la casa de seguridad, no creí que eso pasara pronto.

"Excelente," canturreó Alice. "Les diré. Los veré en unas horas. Llamen si necesitan algo."

"¡Alice!" Le dije, corriéndome hacia adelante en mi asiento. "¿Cómo está Kyra?"

"Oh, Bells," gimió con tristeza. "Ha estado trabajando con Esme y Gator todo el maldito día. La simple idea de que Ike está libre—aun cuando está siendo monitoreado por los federales y no tiene permitido dejar Seattle—en verdad la derrumbó. Incluso intenté mostrarle la seguridad del hotel en que él está, pero no lo comprende."

Suspiré, cayendo hacia atrás en mi asiento. "Maldita sea, no lo está _viendo_ en realidad, Alice," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Para ella, solo es una imagen en una pantalla. La amenaza es todavía muy real para ella."

"¡Bueno, no ayuda que las noticias están tapizadas con el viejo trasero miserable y arrugado de Ike! Asegura que es un arresto falso, que le tendieron una trampa, y que nada de lo que ha sido acusado es cierto. Puede que tenga algo de razón, pero Wes está reteniendo esas cintas de los medios, e Ike sabe que Kyra es la denunciante. Por eso está aterrada. Sigue diciendo que nadie va a creerle, que todo el mundo pensará que está mintiendo, y que le creerán a él."

"Deberíamos eliminarlo," gruñó Mickey, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Un cerdo menos en el mundo…"

"Tentador," murmuró Carlisle, pero sonrió con suficiencia al escuchar la risa de Alice.

"Ponte en la fila," dijo a través del altavoz. "Alec, Emmett, y Jasper están tratando de elaborar un plan. Oscilan de lo creíble, a lo ridículo. Creo que sugirieron embarrarlo de brea y cubrirlo de plumas, sin mencionar ahorcamiento en público y castración…"

Todo el coche estalló en carcajadas, pero Edward se rio con un resoplido, "¿Qué? ¿Sin guillotina?"

"¡Sí! Una pequeña… esa fue la parte de la castración!" Le respondió, muriéndose de la risa.

Los hombros de Edward se sacudían por la risa al mismo tiempo que asentía de acuerdo. "Nos has dado en qué pensar, duendecillo. Tal vez cuando volvamos, podamos añadir algo a la lista. Pregúntale a Emmett si todavía puede conseguir ese ácido…"

"Lo haré," dijo con una risita. "Te estás acercando al vecindario de Kyra, así que los dejaré trabajar. Oh, y una foto tuya con Bella entrando solos no sería mala idea," nos sugirió, antes de terminar la llamada.

El vecindario de Kyra, aunque en verdad era de clase alta, las casas estaban lo bastante separadas que pudimos hacer lo que Alice nos pidió y llevar a todos dentro de la casa sin mucho alboroto. Kurt se bajó de un salto del coche, con la cámara en la mano, y se colocó al otro lado de la entrada cuando nos deteníamos. Ya que Alice no había difundido que Kyra iba hacia su casa, las calles estaban vacías, tranquilas, y bastante quietas a media tarde.

Edward estacionó el coche, diciéndole a su papá, Cassie, Mickey, y Mack que entraran cuando Cassie abrió la puerta del garaje. Estábamos esperado que todos entraran para que él y yo pudiéramos entrar juntos, dándole a Kurt la oportunidad de tomar la foto.

Con una sonrisa _sexy_ como el infierno, abrió la puerta del coche por mí, preguntando, "Mmm… veamos… Si me traes a casa por primera vez, dulzura, ¿cómo actuaríamos?"

Me tuve que reír, porque él estaba disfrutando demasiado de esta mierda. Todavía riendo, agarré el frente de sus _jeans_ y lo acerqué a mí mientras seguía sentada en la parte trasera de la SUV. "Creo que estaríamos… _desesperados_ por entrar," le ronroneé, atrayendo su boca a la mía.

Se rio por lo bajo contra mis labios. "¿Sin gira? ¿Simplemente directo a la recámara, amor? Mmm, mi niña traviesa," canturreó, rodeándome totalmente con sus brazos y levantándome de mi asiento. Dejó que mi cuerpo se deslizara contra el suyo, aunque sus fuertes brazos no dejaron de abrazarme a él.

"Eres algo ardiente, Edward… y definitivamente difícil de resistir," le dije, sonriendo cuando la radio en nuestros oídos se llenó de gemidos. "¡Cierren la boca, todos ustedes!" Les ordené con una carcajada. "¡Joder, nadie dijo que tuvieran que escuchar!"

"Oh Dios mío, solo bésense de una vez para que pueda dejar la calle," se quejó Kurt, pero también se escuchó algo de diversión ahí.

Edward y yo nos reímos, pero nos apartamos solo el tiempo suficiente para que cerrara la puerta del coche. Entrelazó mis dedos con los suyos a medida que caminábamos hacia el garaje, dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta.

"Deténganse," ordenó Kurt. "Hagan algo ahí, porque se puede ver que es la casa de Kyra, pero no que tú no eres ella. Y Bella, de espaldas hacia mí, no necesitaremos alterar la foto."

"Está bien," canturreé con una sonrisa jodidamente cursi, y empujé a Edward contra el muro del garaje justo a un lado de la puerta. "Bésame," ordené.

Edward no perdió un solo segundo. Una mano se disparó hacia mi cabello en la base de mi cuello, mientras la otra agarró descaradamente mi trasero, acercando aún más nuestros cuerpos. Solo para joder conmigo, estaba segura, me besó hasta dejarme estúpida, con un profundo gemido, una lengua escrutadora, y suaves y dulces labios, todo mientras apretaba mi trasero con fuertes y deliberados dedos.

Con una mano, alcancé el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola al mismo tiempo que me apartaba de la boca de Edward. "¿Tienes la foto, Kurt?" Pregunté sin aliento, y luego mordí mi labio inferior mientras Edward me miraba.

"Sip, solo necesito una más," dijo riéndose entre dientes.

"Entonces usa esto," dije riéndome, entrando al pasillo, agarrando el frente de la camiseta de Edward y metiendo su trasero a la casa, solo para cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Todo hizo que Kurt se partiera de la risa.

"Mierda, eso fue perfecto," dijo riéndose entre dientes, y en breve, estaba entrando al pasillo para unirse a nosotros. "Guau…" Dijo entre su aliento, mirando alrededor.

Guau era correcto. La casa era imponente. Era estilo Tudor en el exterior, pero por dentro, era iluminada, espaciosa, con colores y muebles agradables. Las muchas ventanas dejaban que entrara la luz natural mientras los tres íbamos a buscar a todos los demás. Los encontramos en la sala principal.

"Ustedes dos se están divirtiendo demasiado con esta mierda," dijo Carlisle bromeando con un risita, rodando los ojos al ver la sonrisa descarada y encogimiento de hombros de su hijo. "No me obliguen a arrojarles agua fría," nos advirtió, señalándonos con su dedo.

"No puedo evitarlo," dije con un suspiro, besando la mejilla de Carlisle. "Tu hijo es demasiado lindo para resistirme," le dije.

Se burló, rodando sus ojos otra vez. "Sí, su madre decía lo mismo, y es por eso que se salía con la suya con las cosas más locas cuando era un niño."

Edward sonrió pero no dijo nada mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello y miraba alrededor de la casa.

Hice lo mismo, mis ojos posándose en la mesita de café en la sala. Podía ver donde Ike había destrozado los álbumes de recortes buscando la foto de ella y Edward de la gira USO, porque los dejó todos allí. Levanté la vista cuando Cassie pasó por la habitación con una pequeña bolsa de lana en su mano, pero fue la curiosidad de Makenna la que me estaba haciendo sonreír.

"Entonces, ¿no te gustan los hombres… _en lo absoluto_?" Preguntó Mack, siguiéndola como una sombra. "Quiero decir, ¿en algún momento te gustaron? ¿O siempre lo supiste?"

Kurt, Carlisle, Edward y yo nos reímos entre dientes, pero Mickey se recargó en la pared solo observando la conversación. Su expresión era divertidísima, porque era casi como si supiera lo que venía.

"Oh, lo intenté," dijo Cassie con una risita, al parecer avergonzada de tener esta conversación frente a todos. De hecho, estaba muy cómoda con su preferencia sexual, incluso cuando apenas lo había mencionado desde que estaba con nosotros, pero apenas si habíamos hablado del tema. "Tuve un novio en el instituto, pero el juego previo parecía ser la mejor parte. El resto era… no lo sé… algo aburrido."

Miré a los chicos y quería partirme de la puta risa, porque estaban prestando verdadera atención a esta mierda.

"Sí, ¿pero tú no… quiero decir… juguetes?" Makenna al fin escupió, al parecer otra vez ignorante de que todos estábamos escuchando mientras Cassie estaba ocupada en el armario del pasillo. "Me refiero a que, es una polla… por lo general tiene la forma de una polla…"

Golpeé mi frente con mi mano, porque la conversación era tan… Makenna, pero tomé un lugar apoyada en la pared junto a Mickey.

"Tú comenzaste esta mierda, ¿no es así?" Le murmuré.

"Sí, lo hice," dijo riéndose bajito. "No pude evitarlo, porque Mack es demasiado curiosa para su propio bien. Y estaba interesada en saber que tan… _cercanas_ son Cassie y Christine."

"Creo que estamos por averiguarlo," dije con una risita, levantando la vista cuando las dos chicas volvieron a pasar por la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia una puerta que estaba a un costado.

La pobre de Cassie estaba tratando de apurars en guardar las cosas que necesitaba, pero Makenna no se rendía.

"Entonces, no compras lo que se ven reales," supuso, y una vez más, solo sacudí mi cabeza.

"Um, no," dijo Cassie con una risita. "Los penes son algo feos."

"No, no lo son," Mack, Mickey, y yo argumentamos en un murmullo al mismo tiempo.

Cassie se echó reír, mirándonos a todas. "Las opiniones varían, por lo que veo."

"Sí," todas respondimos, lo que en serio llevó al límite a los chicos, provocando que estallaran en carcajadas.

"Algunos son feos… o pueden ser… hermosos," añadió Makenna con éxtasis en su voz, ignorando a los chicos. "Pero si están…"

"¿Enormes?" Mickey ofreció.

"¿Derechos?" Añadí, porque no pude resistirme.

"Firmes con orgullo," Mack terminó con una carcajada. "Porque ya sabes…"

"Y ellos…" Mickey hizo un gesto con su mano para representar una ligera curva.

"La forma como… para que tú puedas," le dije, ahuecando mi mano en el aire, porque a estas alturas, mi esposo estaba escuchando con mucha atención a nuestra críptica conversación que solo mujeres podían entender.

"Um, no," se rio Cassie, negando y poniendo su bolsa en el suelo. "Sí, tienen venas…"

"¡Sí!" Las dos chicas y yo repetimos con fuerza, lo que provocó que Cassie prácticamente diera una arcada.

"Y es por eso que prefiero a las mujeres," declaró Cassie.

"A Christine, específicamente," supuso Makenna, levantando su cejas en espera de la respuesta.

"Sí, a Christine, específicamente," dijo Cassie con un suspiro, sonriéndole con suficiencia. "Hemos estado juntas por algunos meses. La echo de menos."

Eso pareció relajar un poco la habitación, y todos la miramos. Apenas comprendía realmente lo mucho que Cassie había dado de su vida no solo para cuidar de Kyra, sino también para ocultarse con ella.

Cassie miró a Edward. "Gracias por eso, por cierto. Va a ser excelente el poder mantenerla al tanto. Ella es confiable, lo prometo."

"Solo… se cuidadosa. No necesitamos ninguna metida de pata," le dijo, sin darle demasiada atención a su gratitud, pero sus ojos estaban cálidos.

Le sonreí a él, porque a pesar de las circunstancias, podría haber ignorado todo el maldito asunto, pero por lo visto, había sentido compasión por ellas. Obviamente confiaba lo suficiente en Cassie como para valorar su opinión sobre Christine. Y aunque estaba actuando todo malhumorado y esa mierda por eso, en verdad estaba siendo muy dulce.

Todos nos sobresaltamos cuando el timbre sonó. Pero Carlisle suspiró, alejándose de nosotros.

"Esa debe ser Teri. Le dije que nos encontrara aquí. Me pareció lo mejor," explicó al abrir la puerta.

Me quedé apoyada contra la pared mientras todos se encaminaban hacia la sala para saludar a Teri Foley. Unos labios cálidos se presionaron en mi sien, y no pude evitar inclinarme hacia ellos.

"Fuiste muy dulce al dejar que Cassie mantenga contacto con Christine," dije con un suspiro, viendo como Carlisle volvía a presentar a Teri con todos.

"Mmm," murmuró Edward contra mi mejilla, arrastrando sus labios hacia mi oído. "Entonces, ¿te gustan cómo se ven las pollas, amor?" Me preguntó en un susurro extremadamente _sexy_ , y sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque por mucho que deseara explorar con él esta conversación en particular, teníamos que reunirnos con todos los demás.

"Solo la tuya, cariño," le canturreé, rozando mis labios con los suyos. "Y la extraño," dije con un suspiro, besándolo una vez más.

"Oh, y ella también te extraña," gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza para aclararla. "Pronto, bebé. Me encargaré de ti _muy_ pronto," me juró, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y acariciando mis pómulos con sus pulgares al mirarme a través de sus largas y hermosas pestañas, el verde había desaparecido por completo de sus ojos, dejándolos oscuros y saturados de promesa sensual.

"Excelente," le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia, porque la última vez que habíamos hecho el amor fue en el incidente de las esposas. Por más ardiente que haya sido, habían pasado algunos días desde entonces. Todos los juegos, el flirteo, y los besos para las fotos me tenían ansiosa por él, sobre todo porque él lo estaba disfrutando mucho. "Vayamos a socializar," dije con una risita, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. "De otra forma, voy a meter tu trasero en ese armario y probarte que tan… mmm, _lindo_ creo que eres," le dije, dejando que mis ojos se arrastraran resueltamente hasta el frente de sus _jeans_ y subieran de nuevo hacia sus intensos ojos verdes al mismo tiempo que lamía mis labios.

Sonrió descaradamente, besando mi frente. "Muy bien, dulzura."

Edward y yo entramos a la sala, y Carlisle nos volvió a presentar a Teri.

"Teri, recuerdas a mi hijo, Edward, y a mi nuera, Bella," le dijo, antes de tomar asiento en el sofá.

"Por supuesto." Sonrió y estrechó nuestras manos, pero terminó rápidamente cuando se volvió nuevamente hacia Carlisle. "¿Cómo está Kyra?"

Él arrugó su nariz, sacudió su cabeza, y soltó un profundo suspiro. "Está… luchando. Tal parece que el abuso había estado ocurriendo desde el principio."

"Bastardo estúpido," siseó Teri, haciendo una mueca tan solo al pensarlo. Se giró hacia Cassie. "¿Tú no lo sabías?"

Cassie negó. "No, ella lo ocultó muy bien. Y supongo que Ike esperaba hasta que yo no estuviera cerca para decir algo. Solo he vivido con ella desde que compró esta casa," explicó.

Teri asintió de acuerdo y escuchó mientras la poníamos al tanto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Kyra. No le dijimos dónde la teníamos, pero le informamos que la cantante estaba a salvo y muy probablemente se iba a tomar algo de tiempo para ella. Cuando abordamos el tema de Ike y Preston, el nombre de Molly salió una vez más.

"Ese nombre me suena familiar, pero… no estoy segura," nos dijo, mirando a todos alrededor. "¿Dicen que pudo haber sido hace unos cinco años?"

"Sí," le respondí, asintiendo una vez y sacando mi teléfono, donde Alice había podido enviar una foto de Molly del video que teníamos. "¿La reconoces?"

"No, en lo absoluto," respondió, sacudiendo su cabeza, "pero no siempre represento a cantantes. Le ayudo a Kyra con su carrera de actuación. Maldición, parece estar muerta de miedo en esa foto."

"Es curioso que digas eso, porque se presume que ha muerto," Carlisle declaró con seriedad. "Ha estado desaparecida todo este tiempo."

"Y con buena razón, supongo," gimió Teri, mirando la foto una vez más, antes de regresarme mi teléfono. "Imagino que esos dos hombres la aterrorizaron, si lo que dicen que ellos hicieron es verdad. Preston tenía un humor bastante explosivo, pero nunca lo usó contra su padre."

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" Le pregunté, sentándome hacia adelante en el sofá de dos plazas.

"Ike era duro con él, todo el mundo vio eso, pero Preston lo soportaba. Era un hombre adulto, pero aceptaba los insultos, el tono condescendiente, y las reglas que su padre establecía. Una vez escuché a Ike decirle a Preston con quién podía y no podía salir. Y vaya que eso encabronó a Preston, pero por lo que sé, nunca volvió a ver a la chica de la que había estado interesado."

"Oh, eso tiene mucho más sentido," dije con un suspiro, frotando mis sienes. "¿Qué pasa si… qué pasa si Ike reprimió a Preston durante toda su vida? Me refiero a que, todo sobre el hombre estaría ahí debajo de la superficie, pero Ike hizo que él lo refrenara. ¿Qué pasa si comenzó cuando era un niño?" Pregunté, mi mirada posándose en Carlisle. "Él estaría iracundo, a la defensiva y sería peligroso… si su mente colapsara. ¿Y qué pasaría si colapsó cuando su novia del instituto rompió con él?"

Carlisle frotó despacio su labio inferior al pensarlo, pero fue Kurt el que habló.

"Bueno, vamos a ver lo que sabemos sobre Preston," murmuró, marcando sus puntos con los dedos. "Es posesivo, inteligente, está enojado, y toda su vida le han dicho que nada de lo que hace es suficientemente bueno. Probablemente está llegando al punto que se está revelando contra Ike, lo que será peligroso, porque a pesar de lo pendejo que es Ike, muy probablemente ha salvado a más de una mujer de los problemas de Preston. Está completamente obsesionado con Kyra, lo que es interesante, porque en este punto, creerías que debido al pasado de él, ya la hubiese dejado, pero solo ha empeorado. Dejó a su novia de la escuela una vez que se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada de protección, pero ahora, Preston solo está… empeorando."

"¿Saben?" Makenna dijo con un suspiro, levantando un dedo, "Ciertos eventos pueden llevar a alguien con tendencias psicóticas más allá de su límite. Tal vez… Tal vez ese momento para Preston fue el rompimiento con Kyra. O tal vez el que su padre lo encontrara acechando a Kyra. Algo lo llevó a su límite y más allá de lo que había estado haciendo."

"¿O si fue antes?" Añadió Edward. "¿Qué hay si fue Preston el que provocó la… desaparición de Molly? No Ike." Pasó una mano por su cabello. "En el video, era Preston el que estaba encabronado. Ike los echó a los dos, y si lo que todos están diciendo es verdad, entonces Preston culparía a Molly por avergonzarlo frente a su padre, por no ser lo que le había prometido a su padre que podría ser. Golpeó a su novia del instituto, pero, ¿qué hay si llegó al asesinato para cuando estaba con Molly?"

"Mmm," dije, observando el rostro de Edward, pero saqué mi teléfono.

"La morgue de Ali… usted los mata, nosotros los enterramos," contestó Alice, y puse mis ojos en blanco.

"Alice, necesito que investiguen algo por mí," le dije.

"¡Dale!" Canturreó, y podía escuchar sus dedos volando sobre el teclado.

"Saca los registros de seguridad de la universidad del sur de California cuando Preston estaba asistiendo ahí," le dije. "Tengo curiosidad de saber si hay algunos ataques sin resolver, tal vez algunos casos desestimados de chicas acechadas… lo que sea. Tengo el presentimiento de que mientras Preston estaba lejos de _papi_ , estuvo probando sus alas."

"Muy bien, estoy en ello. Dame unos minutos," me dijo, terminando la llamada.

Me levanté del sofá, paseándome lentamente de un lado al otro frente a todos, pero me giré hacia Edward. "Quiero entrar a la casa de Ike. Ahora. Hoy."

Sonrió, dándome un saludo. "Sí, señora," gruñó, provocando la risa de toda la sala.

Solté un resoplido, rodando mis ojos, porque al parecer se me estaban empezando a pegar sus malas costumbres. "Lo siento, pero quiero ver la habitación de Preston. Quiero husmear en esa casa para buscar dónde podrían estar esos videos."

"Tendremos que llamar a Wes para obtener la autorización," respondió asintiendo y sacando su teléfono. "Estoy muy seguro que están vigilando esa casa solo por si acaso regresa Preston."

"Estoy segura que sí. Dile que no tocaremos nada, que solo quiero mirar el lugar. Necesito ver cómo vivían," le pedí.

"Dalo por hecho, dulzura," me dijo, levantándose del sofá y poniendo el teléfono en su oído. "Wes, necesitamos un favor…"

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Dos pesadas puertas de metal se abrieron cuando metí la SUV en el camino de entrada de Ike. Miré el lugar con desdén, porque era un atrevido y repugnante espectáculo de opulencia. Crucé, siendo detenido por un oficial.

"Usted debe de ser Culllen," dijo el tipo. "Wes llamó. Tienen la autorización. Solo busquen a Myles cuando lleguen a la casa. Él les mostrará el lugar."

"Gracias," le dije con un gesto de mi cabeza, y luego conduje el resto del camino de entrada.

Estaba oscuro para cuando atravesamos la ciudad, y el lugar estaba iluminado e invadido de federales. Había algunos caminando por la propiedad, otros posicionados en las puertas principales, donde se había colocado cinta de la escena del crimen, y varios rodeando una van de CSU **(1)**.

Me bajé del coche, abriendo en seguida la puerta trasera para dejar salir a Bella, y se nos acercó un alto y joven agente afroamericano.

"¿Cullen?" Preguntó, tendiendo su mano.

"Sí, ¿Myles?" Verifiqué, estrechando su mano con firmeza.

"Sí, señor. Bienvenido a _Neverland_ **(2)** ," se rio entre dientes, haciendo un gesto con su brazo detrás de él. "Benny y Wes hablan maravillas de ti. Y tú debes ser Bella…"

"Sí," se echó a reír, también sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿ _Neverland_?"

Le dio una sonrisa y se volvió para mirar detrás de él. "Los chicos la nombraron así. Simplemente por su enorme tamaño." Se volvió de nuevo hacia nosotros. "Me ordenaron que los dejara mirar el lugar. Prácticamente ya terminamos aquí, pero voy a pedirles que si encuentran algo—porque Wes está muy seguro de que lo harán—que solo… lo compartan. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," dijimos los dos, y todos nos dimos la vuelta cuando todo el mundo salió a tropel de la SUV.

Los ojos de Myles se iluminaron. "¿Quién de ustedes es Cassandra Winters?" Preguntó, y Cassie, nerviosa, dio un paso hacia adelante. "¡Excelente!" Dijo entusiasmado, aplaudiendo una vez. "Nos preguntábamos si podríamos mostrarle algunas cosas. ¿Tal vez pueda darnos algunos nombres?" Preguntó.

Ella asintió. "Claro, pero yo en realidad no trabajo para Ike. Trabajo para Kyra," explicó.

"Lo sé, lo sé," repitió, sin darle importancia a su preocupación. "Con tantos videos y fotos que hemos encontrado, cualquier ayuda que pueda darnos se apreciaría."

Makenna sonrió con suficiencia, guiñándole un ojo a Bella. "Yo me quedaré con ella. Ustedes vayan… hagan lo que ustedes hacen."

Bella se volvió hacia Kurt. "Trae la cámara. Quiero fotos de todo."

Kurt asintió, metiéndose al asiento trasero de la SUV para agarrar la cámara, colgándosela alrededor del cuello. Presentamos a Myles con mi papá, Kurt y Mickey, y él nos hizo subir las escaleras y entrar a la casa, dejando a Mack y Cassie bajo la protección de otro agente con el nombre de Allen.

"Dios, ¿podría Ike ser más extravagante?" Murmuró Bella, rodando los ojos una vez que entramos al vestíbulo. "Exhibe su riqueza como si estuviera compensando otras deficiencias," dijo con una risita, sonriendo cuando Mickey le dio un ligero empujón.

"Tal vez es por eso que es todo un pendejo… por sus _deficiencias_ ," dijo Mickey con una carcajada, lo que provocó que nosotros y los oficiales que estaban cerca también nos riéramos, porque Mickey sostuvo su dedo y pulgar con un centímetro de separación.

"Ah, al parecer encontramos nuestro tema del día," dijo mi papá con un suspiro y sacudiendo despacio su cabeza, lo que solo causó que la risa de mi esposa se hiciera más fuerte.

"Está bien, está bien," dije con un suspiro, incapaz de contener mi sonrisa. "Solo… terminemos con esta mierda. Dulzura, ¿dónde quieres comenzar?"

"Arriba. Las habitaciones," respondió, pero se volvió hacia Mickey y mi papá. "Estoy buscando lugares ocultos para esas cintas. También estoy buscando indicios de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Preston, Kyra o incluso Molly…" Se volvió de nuevo hacia Myles. "¿Registraron toda la casa?"

"Sí, señora," respondió. "En realidad no estábamos buscando huellas, excepto en el estudio de grabación. Dudo que encontremos mucho con relación a la chica desaparecida… ¿Molly?"

"Sí, la señorita Bailey la identificó con Wes," Bella le dijo asintiendo. "Creemos que era Molly Parsons, una chica reportada desaparecida por ese entonces por su abuelo. Tal parece que solía salir… o al menos había sido vista con Preston."

"Esa fue la última llamada que recibí de Wes," declaró. "Espero que tengan razón. Cuando sacamos ese viejo caso, no había nada en él. Ninguna pista, ningún indicio… nada."

Bella asintió, como si ya se lo hubiese imaginado, pero nos dijo a todos que empezáramos a buscar.

La casa era enorme. Mickey y mi papá tomaron la planta baja, empezando en lo que se veía como una oficina o biblioteca. Kurt y yo seguimos a Bella arriba, cada uno tomando una recámara diferente. Había varias habitaciones que solo parecían como habitaciones de huéspedes sin usar, excepto por una cerca al final del pasillo.

"¡Oye, Mick! ¡Ven aquí!" La llamé, y subió corriendo las escaleras.

"No encontré una mierda allá abajo," bufó, señalando con su pulgar detrás de ella y rodado los ojos. "Creería a ciencia cierta que ese pendejo tendría algo parecido a una caja de seguridad casera, pero busqué por todos lados."

Asentí en señal de que la había escuchado, pero tiré de ella para acercarla. "¿Qué piensas? ¿Eso es para mantener a la gente afuera? ¿O dentro?" Le pregunté, señalando hacia la puerta. Había una cerradura en ella que no era igual a ninguna otra puerta de recámara en el pasillo.

"Dentro." Mickey hizo una mueca, mirándome. "Mira," me dijo, abriendo la puerta y conduciéndonos dentro de la habitación. "El ojo de la cerradura está por fuera, pero dentro… no hay ojo o seguro para cerrarla. Es solo para uso externo."

"Joder," gruñí, pasando una mano por mi cabello. "¿Cuántas…"

"No pienses en eso," gimió, mirando alrededor de la habitación. "Ha estado haciendo esto por _décadas_ , niño bonito. No hay forma de saber cuántas chicas encerró aquí."

Trabajamos juntos en la habitación, abriendo cajones, armarios, y buscando por debajo de los muebles. Pero fue Mickey la que encontró la pieza de evidencia más alarmante—evidencia que eventualmente nos hizo llamar a Myles.

"Oh Cristo… ¿Es esa… sangre?" Preguntó, apoyándose en el buró para mirar la pared.

Me apoyé con ella y sacudí mi cabeza, porque no podía decir si lo era. Si era sangre, era vieja, porque no era roja; era más parecida a un color marrón oxidado.

"No toquen nada," Bella ordenó desde la puerta. "¡Myles!" Lo llamó, y el hombre estaba allí en un instante. "Tal vez quieras usar luz ultravioleta en esta habitación."

Myles llamó a los técnicos forenses, y ellos rociaron una mierda de color azul por todas partes. Mientras observábamos desde el pasillo, encendieron una luz ultravioleta, apagaron la luz de la recámara, y la puñetera habitación brilló. Había sangre por todas partes. Y me refiero a… joder, _por todas partes_. Había manchas en la pared y la cabecera, el techo, incluso en el buró. Había unas cuantas manchas en el suelo, la puerta y en el baño.

"Jesús," dijo Bella entre su aliento, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Maldición, fue un tremendo desastre para limpiar," murmuró Myles. "Creo que tenemos nuestra respuesta sobre la desaparición de Molly," declaró con tristeza, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Estoy ansioso por ponerle las manos encima a ese bastardo, Ike."

"Ponte en la fila," dijo mi esposa con brusquedad, volviéndose hacia nosotros y alejándose hacia otra recámara. "Edward, ven aquí."

La recámara en medio de la que estaba parada parecía ocupada. Era masculina, desordenada, y un poco polvosa, excepto que podía ver que los federales hurgaron en ella a maldita consciencia.

"¿La habitación de Preston?" Pregunté, recargándome en la entrada.

"Sí, mira," me dijo, señalando a las paredes. "Kyra. Por todas partes. Toda la habitación es un santuario, al parecer."

Miré alrededor, y a pesar de unas cuantas cosas personales del instituto y algunos recuerdos de la universidad, las paredes estaban cubiertas de pósteres y fotos, y en todas aparecía Kyra. Bella se acercó a mí, agarrando mi mano y tirando de ella.

"Ven. Mira esto," me dijo, entrando al armario. Ropa colgada en ganchos había sido empujada hacia un lado, dejando la pared expuesta, pero fue lo que estaba en medio de la pared lo que era interesante. "Él sabía. Lo _vio_ , Edward."

Me acerqué a la pared, pasando un dedo sobre el hoyo que obviamente había sido hecho con un taladro en la pared de yeso. Pegué un ojo en él, y claramente, podía ver a todos los hijos de puta en la habitación de a un lado mientras documentaban la sangre que habían descubierto con la luz ultravioleta. La cama estaba directamente en mi línea de visión.

"¡Oh, me tienes que estar jodiendo!" Gruñí, volviendo mi mirada hacia mi chica. "Mierda, este tipo solo sigue poniéndose cada vez mejor."

Bella resopló sin humor, rodando los ojos. "Maldita sea, él sabía," dijo otra vez entre su aliento, mirando el hoyo fijamente. "¿Qué hay si… él no solo… observó?"

"¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que Preston fue quien la violo? No, Kyra dijo…"

"Oh eso lo sé… pero qué hay si después de unos años, no era Ike. ¿Qué pasa si Preston comenzó a _copiar_ a su papá?" Preguntó.

"Oh, nena," me sorbí la nariz, saliendo del armario y mirando alrededor de la habitación lentamente una vez más. "Realmente espero que pueda darte la oportunidad de preguntarle."

Mis manos se cerraron en puños, las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon, y mi respiración se puso pesada, porque odiaba totalmente a este tipo de monstruos. Estaba mucho más allá de mi comprensión cómo un hombre podía violar así a una mujer. Honestamente, no comprendía esa mierda. Había trabajado con Alice lo suficiente para estar documentado, de modo que sabía que no tenía que ver con gratificación sexual; era por el control. Pero incluso en una relación amorosa, el control podría ser extremadamente _sexy_. Este tipo, o los dos, padre e hijo, en realidad eran sádicos. Vivían para ver las lágrimas, escuchar las súplicas, y sentir cómo sus víctimas abandonaban la lucha, y por eso, realmente necesitaba poner mis manos alrededor de sus putos cuellos.

Un beso cálido y dulce tocó mi mandíbula. "Estoy muy segura que Preston no vivirá para tener una conversación conmigo," dijo con una risita contra mi mejilla. "Vamos. Dejemos que Kurt tome algunas fotos de esta habitación. Todavía quiero mirar abajo."

Seguí a Bella por las escaleras en silencio, pasando por las puertas principales, y por el resto de la casa. Había una sala de juegos, una sala, una sala de estar formal, y un jodido comedor enorme. La cocina era inmensa y tenía todos los electrodomésticos nuevos conocidos por el hombre, pero era obvio que en realidad nadie cocinaba ahí, porque el refrigerador estaba lleno a rebosar de recipientes de comida para llevar, pizza fría, y mierda que tenía pelusa creciéndole encima.

Mientras abría y cerraba gabinetes, escuché, "Mierda," detrás de mí.

Me volví para ver a Bella mirando las escaleras de lo que parecía ser un sótano. Mi chica estaba congelada en la cima, mordiendo ese labio inferior suyo y frotando sus sienes. Levantó la vista hacia mí cuando me acerqué a ella.

"¡Es ese puto olor!" Gruñó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

Sonreí, no por diversión, sino en comprensión. Con mucho gusto le hablaría para que pudiera enfrentar su miedo a los sótanos durante el resto de nuestras vidas, porque si ese era el único vestigio del secuestro de Miller, entonces estaba bien con eso. Ella lo odiaba, porque la hacía sentirse débil. Para mí, era solo un simple miedo. Mi madre había odiado las arañas. Emmett no podía soportar ver a un payaso. Yo no podía aguantar a los murciélagos, pero estaba muy seguro que eso se originaba de los múltiples viajes a Sudamérica. Todo el mundo tenía algo que lo hacía cagarse del miedo. Era simplemente parte de la vida.

"Estoy aquí. Vamos a bajar juntos… o no bajamos," le dije, besando su sien. "Como sea, no sé si de verdad sea un sótano, mi dulzura. Creo que su estudio está allá abajo," le expliqué en voz baja.

"Son las escaleras, y el olor, y esa maldito aire frío…" Divagó, su frente arrugándose.

"Puedes hacerlo, amor. Son solo escalones. No hay nada allá debajo de lo que no pueda encargarme por ti," la tranquilicé, metiendo su cabello detrás de su oreja. "¿Quieres que entre disparando?" Le dije en broma, y fui recompensado con un adorable resoplido y unos ojos en blanco.

"Vas a hacer que los federales se caguen del susto, Edward," me regañó. "No, solo… haz que baje."

"Sí, señora," le susurré, besando su cuello. "Mueve ese dulce trasero, bebé. Adelante. Saca el arma, si te ayuda," le sugerí, pero negó.

Con una mano en su hombro, la guié hacia el primer escalón. Miramos hacia abajo antes de bajar al siguiente escalón, para ver a mi papá recargado contra la pared, observándonos.

"Oye, bebé, ahí está papá," le susurré. "Él está perfectamente bien allá abajo. ¿Está bien?"

Asintió fervientemente, levantando la vista hacia mí, y luego bajándola hacia mi papá. "Qué bueno que no hayas entrado disparando, ¿eh?" Preguntó con ironía, y me reí entre dientes, porque esa era la hermosa chispa de mi chica apareciendo, a pesar del jodido miedo con el que estaba luchando.

"Sí, supongo que sí," suspiré dramáticamente, sonriéndole a mi padre, que me estaba enseñando el dedo medio.

Le tendió una mano a ella. "Oye, quiero mostrarte algo que encontré aquí abajo," le dijo, ignorando el ligero pánico en el que estaba, que era lo que Esme nos había enseñado a hacer, aunque yo nunca le hacía caso a esa mierda. Mi chica necesitaba escuchar mi voz en estas situaciones. Parecía ser la única cosa que le ayudaba.

Sacando su barbilla, prácticamente bajó corriendo los escalones para llegar a él. Una vez que estuvo a su nivel, él envolvió un brazo alrededor sus hombros, besando un lado de su cabeza y guiñándome un ojo. Los dos la amábamos con locura, por lo que hacíamos lo mejor que podíamos cuando se trataba de sus miedos. Y ella confiaba en ambos explícitamente—probablemente más que en todos los demás, porque nosotros habíamos estado allí cuando estaba en su peor momento.

"Este es el estudio de Ike," le dijo, sin mencionar nada sobre las escaleras. Nos llevó a la vuelta de la esquina, a través de una puerta, y al interior de una sala de música bastante grande. "Encontraron todas las cintas aquí," nos dijo, señalando la sala de control.

Bella pareció recobrarse, su curiosidad tomando el control por completo. Se paseó por la habitación, asimilando todo. Sus ojos subieron a las esquinas del techo, donde unas cuantas cámaras estaban instaladas.

"Esa grababa hacia allá," murmuró, señalando hacia el piano. "Entonces, esa… allí," continuó, señalando al sofá pegado a una pared lateral. "No vi ningún video con el sofá en él. ¿Ustedes sí?" Nos preguntó.

"No," le dije, mirando el sofá con el ceño fruncido. Joder, no había forma de saber la mierda abominable que había sucedido en ese sofá. "Y estoy malditamente feliz por eso, para ser honestos."

Bella sonrió, pero desapareció rápidamente cuando negó despacio. "Creo que tenemos que cambiar nuestras teorías," dijo, sentándose en la banca del piano. "Creo que Preston observó a su padre toda su vida. Creo que con el abuso que le hizo pasar, la depravación que presenció, y su naturaleza ya de por sí obsesiva, Preston fue criado para ser un monstruo. No tuvo opción. Lo vivió todos los días."

"También pienso que se está revelando contra su padre," añadí con un gesto de mi cabeza. "Creo que Kyra fue la gota que derramó el vaso para eso. Creo que Preston deseaba a Kyra, y cuando finalmente la consiguió, apostaría a que Preston presenció cómo Ike la lastimaba. No hay otra razón para que él siga buscándola de la forma en que lo ha estado haciendo."

"¿No dijo Ike que atrapó a Preston afuera de la casa de Kyra? ¿Y no dijo Kyra que Ike golpeó al chico casi hasta matarlo?" Preguntó mi papá.

"Kyra también dijo que la última vez que Ike la atacó fue en su casa…" Bella musitó, parándose lentamente de la banca.

"Oh demonios," dije con un suspiro, percatándome de a dónde querían llegar. "Ike no atrapó a Preston acechando a Kyra. ¡Preston atrapó a su papá violándola! Ike debe haberlo visto y le sacó la mierda a golpes. No tuvieron una simple pelea; tuvieron una pelea verdaderamente violenta."

"Mierda. No me sorprende que Preston haya perdido todo el control," dijo Bella entusiasmada, sacando su teléfono. "Preston al fin consiguió la chica que quería, solo para enterarse que su papá la había estado lastimando durante toda su vida. Pero al ser igual a su padre, luchó por ella, por fin encontrando las agallas para enfrentarlo. El único problema con eso fue… que Kyra tampoco quería a Preston. ¡No me sorprende que las flores fueran caléndulas!" Chilló, sus ojos amplios. "Celos y crueldad. Preston la estaba llamando cruel, y estaba celoso de que su padre pudiera tomar lo que él quería y no podía."

"Oh, maldita sea, y ahora que el arresto de Ike es público hará que todo empeore," gemí, pasando una mano por mi cabello.

"Mierda, llama a Alice. Haz que contacte a Wes para que ponga más guardias con Ike," ordenó mi papá, y Bella marcó en seguida el número. "Con esa línea de razonamiento, Preston va a asumir que la única forma de que él tome el control y se quede con la chica es eliminando a la persona que los ha estado lastimando a ambos."

"¡Bells!" Alice gritó por el altavoz. "Estaba por llamarte. Tienen que volver aquí."

"¿Por qué, qué pasó?" Bella preguntó, clavando sus ojos a los míos.

"Wes acaba de llamar. Ike desapareció. Todo el mundo se está poniendo nervioso, pero principalmente Kyra," soltó. "Estamos rastreando su monitor de tobillo. Salió de su área asignada hace como una hora," explicó.

"Solo sigue diciéndole que está a salvo. Repetidamente," ordenó Bella, sacudiendo su cabeza, porque podíamos escuchar sus gritos en el fondo. "Nadie puede encontrarla donde estamos. Por favor, dile que confíe en nosotros. Y haz que Esme le dé algo para calmarla."

"No, no entiendes," dijo Alice con un suspiro exasperado. "No está preocupada por ella. Con el paradero desconocido de Ike, está aterrorizada por ustedes. Está convencida de que también va a hacerles daño a ustedes—por venganza, por arrestarlo en tu casa. Y está totalmente frenética por Cassie…"

"Oh," gimió Bella, haciendo una mueca al mirarme y a papá. "Tenemos que irnos. No creerá que estamos bien a menos que nos vea con sus propios ojos. De todos modos tenemos que regresar. Quiero llevarle esas cosas que estaban en la caja fuerte a Alice."

Asentí y subí corriendo las escaleras. Llamé a Mickey y a Kurt, y aparecieron en el vestíbulo, junto con Cassie y Makenna. Myles estaba justo detrás de ellas. "Tenemos que volver. Suban al coche," le dije a mi gente, pero luego me volví hacia el agente. "Ike Raulson acaba de dejar su área monitoreada. Su monitor de tobillo lo registró dejándola hace como una hora."

"Tenía asignado su hotel y un radio de dos cuadras, y luego se le autorizó salir para sus citas en el juzgado. Eso era todo," murmuró Myles, sacando su teléfono y marcándole a alguien. "Wes… qué demonios…"

"Myles, ¿están mis amigos todavía contigo?" Wes preguntó por el altavoz.

"Sí, Cullen está aquí," respondió.

"¿Qué necesitas, Wes?" Pregunté.

"Edward, ¿qué encontraste en la casa?" Preguntó, lo que frustró a Myles en gran manera, porque quería respuestas por la repentina desaparición de Ike.

"Sangre. Mucha sangre," respondí con un gruñido. "Al parecer había solo una habitación que usaba para encerrar a alguien. Creemos que era esa chica, Molly. También descubrimos que Preston solía… observar desde su habitación."

"Oh maldita sea," dijo Wes con un suspiro. "Muy bien, bueno, eso explica algunas cosas. Había un hombre que concuerda con la descripción de Preston deambulando alrededor del hotel. Estoy consiguiendo la transmisión de seguridad ahora."

"Comunícate con Alice," le dije. "Ya la tiene _hackeada_ , porque estaba tratando de mostrarle a Kyra exactamente dónde estaba Ike. Probablemente todavía la tenga en pantalla."

"Diez-cuatro," respondió. "Te llamaré cuando sepa algo. Este es ahora mi caso, porque Benny se retiró. ¡Myles!" Ladró. "Infórmame en el minuto que recibas todo del laboratorio."

"Señor," respondió Myles, y la llamada terminó. "¿Me pregunto a dónde se habrá ido Benny?"

Sonreí, dándole una palmada en el hombro. "Su esposa estaba por dar a luz en cualquier momento, así que probablemente está con ella. Apostaría a que Ang entró en labor de parto. Ella sería lo único que sacaría a Benny de su trabajo."

Myles sonrió en respuesta y asintió. "¡Bueno, entonces felicitaciones!"

Estreché la mano del hombre, agradeciéndole. "Estoy seguro que estaremos en contacto. Solo comunícate con Wes si necesitas algo."

"Me gustaría hablar con la señorita Bailey," declaró.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No es una buena idea por el momento. Justo ahora está aterrada. Acaba de admitir la violación, y todavía está recibiendo amenazas de Preston."

Me dio su tarjeta, y la tomé. "Bueno, llámame cuando ella sienta que podamos hablar. Quiero que el arresto sea aquí. Quiero a Ike, quiero a Preston, y quiero averiguar lo que le pasó a esa Molly. De modo que lo que sea que ella quiera decirme, lo tomaré."

Asentí, extendiendo mi mano hacia Bella cuando ella y mi padre se nos unieron en la puerta, y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. "Se lo diré, pero por ahora… nadie la ve. De hecho, nadie se le acerca. La seguridad de Kyra es nuestra responsabilidad, y justo ahora no confío en nadie además de mi equipo. Es la razón por la que dejamos Seattle."

Dicho eso, nos metimos de nuevo al coche, y salí de reversa por el camino de entrada. Fue un silencioso viaje de regreso de dos horas hacia la casa de la playa. La SUV estaba saturada de una energía nerviosa. No porque tuviésemos miedo que Ike nos encontrara. Esa mierda era imposible. Pero nos preocupaba lo que significaba la desaparición de Ike. ¿Estaba tratando de escaparse de las autoridades por alguna razón? ¿Estaba huyendo? O en otra línea de razonamiento completamente diferente… ¿Lo encontró su hijo? Y si realmente ese era el caso, entonces, ¿dónde demonios estaban?"

Miles de preguntas pasaban volando por mi mente, y me encabronaba no tener la respuesta. Para cuando atravesamos las puertas de la casa de la playa, quería respuestas. Quería saber lo que sabía Alice, y quería saber qué demonios habíamos sacado de la caja de seguridad en la oficina de Ike Raulson.

Pero mi ira y frustración se disipó cuando todos entramos a la casa. Kyra estaba en pleno ataque de pánico—algo que había visto experimentar a mi Bella más veces de las que me hubiese gustado. Estaba en el sofá, sus rodillas arriba por debajo de su barbilla mientras se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Cassie se apresuró de inmediato hacia ella, forzándola a levantar la vista.

"Ya regresamos, K," le dijo para tranquilizarla, quitando el cabello de su cara, haciendo una mueca cuando Kyra se aferró a sus brazos. "Mira, cariño…" La instó, haciendo que Kyra mirara en nuestra dirección. "Todos estamos bien. Nada pasó, y Ike no va a venir aquí."

Gator pareció aliviado al vernos, simplemente porque se veía que había estado lidiando con la angustia de Kyra por algún tiempo. Esme tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, pero parecía bastante resignada, y apostaría a que Kyra estaba reaccionando exactamente como lo había predicho. Pero fue Bella la que se acercó.

"Kyra," le dijo con calma, poniéndose frente a ella, solo para sentarse en el borde de la mesita de café, "necesito revisar algunas cosas contigo, pero tienes que calmarte por mí, ¿está bien? Descubrimos algunas cosas interesantes mientras no estuvimos. ¿Quieres saber qué fue?"

Le guiñé un ojo a Esme cuando me sonrió con suficiencia, porque al parecer cuando nadie más podía llegar a Kyra, Bella lo hacía. Y mi chica sabía qué era exactamente lo que Kyra quería escuchar. Noticias. Trabajo. Puta información. No quería que le dijeran una y otra vez que estaba a salvo. Demonios, en su subconsciente, era probable que supiera lo segura que estaba, pero cuando se trataba de ataques de pánico, saber y sentir era cosas completamente diferentes. Sabía eso por tratar con Bella.

Kyra se sorbió un poco la nariz, asintió y bajó sus piernas al suelo, pero Bella se quedó justo frente a ella.

"Bien, entonces respira," le ordenó Bella, inclinado su cabeza hasta que Kyra tomó una temblorosa respiración profunda y prolongada y la dejó salir poco a poco. "Mejor. Una más," le dijo, esperando pacientemente.

"Ike escapó," susurró Kyra, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

"Sí, eso escuchamos," declaró Bella con calma y un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza. "Estoy muy segura que mis chicas están trabajado en esa situación. Pero tengo algunas otras cosas qué analizar con ellas. Puedes entrar y escuchar. Parte de ello no es agradable, pero deberías estar consciente de la mierda que está ocurriendo en torno a ti."

"Ooh, mami le debe al tarro de las groserías," dijo Bethy con una risita desde la esquina de la habitación, y como maldita magia, rompió cada pizca de tensión en la habitación.

Solté una carcajada, porque definitivamente no podía evitarlo. Bella rara vez maldecía frente a los niños, pero a ellos les encantaba tratar de atraparla haciéndolo—en especial Bethy y Caleb. Gator ocultó su sonrisa detrás de su mano, Esme se rio bajito, pero Bella sonrió, haciendo un gesto a nuestra niña para que se acercara.

"¿Qué tanto, niña hermosa?" Le preguntó, tirando de su cola de caballo.

Bethy sonrió, miró hacia el techo, y luego dijo, "Cleo que con esa palabla son cincuenta dólales."

"¡Sí, eso es!" Emmett dijo riéndose entre dientes desde la entrada, frotando sus manos juntas.

Kyra sorbió su nariz de nuevo, sonriendo a pesar de su anterior arrebato emocional. "Ese es un tarro de las groserías bastante caro, Bethy," le dijo a mi hija.

"Sí, bueno… mami dijo que nada más funtionó con mi papi y mis tíos," ella explicó. "Empezó con monedas de veinticinco, pelo eso no funcionó, polque tío Em solo tlaía un rollo con él y lo metía cada vez que venía."

"Cubría su cuota de groserías, ¿eh?" Kyra dijo con una risita, y todos soltamos un suspiro colectivo, porque el pánico había pasado por el momento.

"Dile que absolutamente, pequeña," Emmett dijo con una risita, guiñándole un ojo a Bethy.

"Ab-so-buta-mete," a Bethy se le hizo difícil, pero sonrió cuando lo dijo.

Sentí que tiraron de mis _jeans_ , y bajé la vista para ver a mi hombrecito sonriéndome.

"Hola, hijo," dije con un suspiro, cargándolo con mi brazo. "¿Te portaste bien?"

"Sí," dijo despacio, inclinándome su cabeza. "Quiero pizza, papi."

"¡Sí, pizza!" Bethy dijo sonriente. "¿Vas a hacerla?"

"¿Oh Dios, vas a hacerla, Eddie?" Emmett dijo emocionado, su boca abriéndose. "Tu pizza es lo máximo, amigo. No estoy bromeando. Le gana a la de entrega a domicilio… y no podemos _ordenar_ a domicilio."

Toda la habitación se llenó de cabezas asintiendo, y mi mirada se disparó hacia Bella, que me estaba sonriendo con suficiencia.

Encogió un hombro. "Está bien. Yo me encargo del equipo si quieres."

Sonreí, mirando a Sammy. "¿Pizza?"

"¡Pizza!" Susurró con entusiasmo.

"Esas son muchas pizzas," suspiré dramáticamente, de pronto, solo deseando pasar tiempo en la cocina con mis niños y lejos de escuchar sobre violadores, y asesinato y sangre. "Estoy seguro que necesitaré ayuda…"

"Yo te ayudaré, papi," Bethy se ofreció, saltando de arriba abajo.

Una risita desde la entrada captó mi atención, y levante la vista para ver a Alec de pie ahí, recargado contra la pared.

"¿Qué sabe un chico irlandés sobre comida italiana? ¿Sobre todo de salsa para pizza?" Se burló, rodando los ojos, lo que provocó que todas las chicas, incluyendo a su esposa, soltaran una risita. "Vamos, chico. También te ayudaré," me dijo, arremangándose las mangas. "Además, tenemos que hablar… _cumpleaños_ ," gruñó, levantándole una ceja a Bella.

Ella le agitó su mano sin darle importancia, pero se volvió hacia Kyra. "Ven. Puedes observarnos trabajar. Tal vez entonces comprenderás que no hay necesidad de sentir pánico," le dijo.

Puse a Sammy en el suelo junto a su hermana—y a Caleb y Abby, que se le habían unido. "¡Vayan a lavarse las manos y encuéntrenme en la cocina, soldados!" Gruñí, levantándole una ceja a todos, lo que solo causó más risa.

"¡Señor!" Mis dos niños dijeron con unas risitas. Bethy agarró a Sammy de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró por el pasillo, los otros dos detrás de ellos.

Me enderecé, entregando las cosas de la caja de seguridad a mi esposa, besando su frente.

"Los necesitas," me dijo en voz baja, sonriéndome con mucha dulzura.

"Sí," dije en su cabello entre mi aliento. "Muchísimo," suspiré. Estaba muy enojado con Ike y Preston para ser de alguna ayuda para las chicas en ese momento, porque no estaba pensando racionalmente; estaba pensando de forma vengativa, emocionalmente, y lo único que iba a lograr que volviera a ser yo mismo serían mis niños.

"Bien. Echan de menos jugar contigo en la cocina," dijo riéndose entre dientes, echándose hacia atrás y besando mis labios. "Te informaré lo que encontremos."

"Sí, señora," le dije, viéndola alejarse de mí hacia la habitación justo a un lado de la terraza.

Cuando los niños pasaron corriendo junto a mí, entrando a la cocina emocionados, Bella cerró la puerta, diciendo, "Muy bien, chicos… Pongámonos a trabajar."

* * *

 **(1) CSU – Crime Scene Unit o 'Unidad de Investigación de la Escena del Crimen' en otras palabras son los forenses que visitan la escena del crimen para recabar evidencia.**

 **(2) Neverland como saben es 'Nunca Jamás' la tierra de Peter Pan, pero también se llama así el rancho que perteneció a Michael y era conocido por su gran tamaño.**

* * *

 _ **Esto se pone cada vez más macabro *buuuuu* ¿De quién será toda esa sangre que encontraron? Y Preston, será él el responsable de la desaparición de Molly o Ike, ¿y será ella la única que tuvo ese destino? Todo empezó con un simple caso de una cantante acechada por un 'fan' y parece que el equipo ha encontrado mucho más. ¿Qué teorías tienen ustedes? Quiero escucharlas. ¡Venga!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por alegrar mi día con sus reviews, recuerden que eso es lo que me anima a seguir y tratar de apurarme con los capis. Gracias: olivia, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, NNuma, vickyange, Fabiss, Kabum, May Cullen M, Nayuri80, Celina rojas, Miscullensanchez, Tecupi, paosierra, EmDreams Hunter, Laura B, Anuca, Manligrez, Yoliki, AlennahPerez, Ericastelo, Srher Evans, Angel twilighter, PEYCI CULLEN, pili, Pam Malfoy Black, lizdayanna, maribel, Sully YM, lagie, glow0718, Mafer, dark r. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15

 **EDWARD**

No estaba seguro de que hubiese una vista más hermosa que mi esposa dormida. Su cabello chocolate esparcido por toda la almohada, porque estaba acurrucada hacia mi lado de la cama. Sacudí mi cabeza al ver la suave y fuerte y pierna que se había escapado de las mantas. Uñas rosadas y brillantes se asomaban, y me reí entre dientes, porque sabía a ciencia cierta que eran iguales a las de nuestra hija… y muy probablemente a las de Abby, Sarah, y Alice, porque todas se habían arreglado las uñas el día anterior.

Coloqué la bandeja en el buró y me metí de vuelta en la cama junto a ella, levantando mi mano para quitar un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Odiaba despertarla; no había dormido mucho para empezar. Todo el equipo se había quedado despierto hasta tarde rompiéndose el trasero trabajando. El único descanso que habían tomado fue para cenar y para un poco de tiempo con los niños. Alec y yo habíamos hecho suficiente pizza para alimentar a un regimiento, y así fue precisamente como se vio cuando todos le entraron con ganas—un puto desastre.

"Dulzura," le susurré, dejando un beso en su frente. "Despierta, mi chica cumpleañera," canturreé, sonriendo cuando su frente se frunció y me alejó con su mano. "Pronto, no tendrás opción, bebé," dije riéndome entre dientes, "porque los niños quieren verte."

Un bello ojo marrón se abrió para mirarme soñoliento. "Huelo panqueques… y café," dijo con voz rasposa.

Sonreí, delineando su rostro con mi dedo. "Sí, se le llama desayuno en la cama," le dije. "Y agradece que sean panqueques, porque Bethy iba a darte pizza fría."

El mejor sonido en el planeta llegó a mis oídos cuando Bella soltó una risita, acurrucándose más hacia mí. "Eso también serviría," dijo riéndose, plantando un beso en mi cuello.

"No," gruñí, acariciando su mejilla con mi nariz. "Me estoy sintiendo muy egoísta esta mañana, así que le prometí algo más. Quería darte de desayunar."

Podía sentir su sonrisa contra mi piel antes de que se incorporara un poco. "¿Qué le prometiste?"

"No te preocupes por eso," bufé, rodando los ojos, porque Bethy me mataría si echaba a perder cualquiera de las sorpresas para su madre. "Solo trae ese dulce trasero aquí para que pueda alimentarte…" Me senté, recargándome en la cabecera, y palmeé el espacio entre mis piernas. "¡Ahora, señora Cullen!"

Bella se acercó con otra risita jodidamente _sexy_ , sentándose entre mis piernas. Estirando mi mano, cogí la bandeja y la puse frente a ella, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y llevando mis labios a su oído.

"No soy ningún puto estúpido, Bella. Sé que tienes mierda que hacer hoy, pero danos a todos un descanso. Todos quieren celebrar tu día. ¿Está bien?" Susurré, dejando un prolongado y lento beso en el punto débil que siempre provocaba que soltara el más dulce de los gemidos, y sonreí contra su piel cuando no me decepcionó.

"Bien," dijo entre su aliento, volviéndose para mirarme por encima de su hombro.

"Sé que no has terminado la investigación, y estoy seguro que hay mierda que me he perdido, pero solo… s-sopórtanos p-por ho-oy," balbuceé, tocando su rostro con mi mano y pasando mi pulgar por su mejilla. "N-No p-podemos ha-hacer m-mucho, p-pero qu-queríamos ha-hacer a-algo p-para t-ti."

Sonrió con ternura, acercándose para besar mis labios. "Te amo," dijo con una risita contra mi boca.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, amor," respondí con otra risita, tomando un tenedor. "¡Ahora… come!"

Mientras le daba a Bella el desayuno, ella me puso al tanto de las cosas que me había perdido mientras estaba cocinando la cena, jugando con los niños, o limpiando después. Al parecer, Alice había encontrado en la base de datos de la universidad unas cuantas cosas concernientes al tiempo de Preston en la universidad estatal de California. Habían ocurrido dos ataques a mujeres cuando él había estado ahí, pero no se había hecho ningún arresto y nadie vio al atacante. Sin embargo, al menos las dos habían sobrevivido a los incidentes.

Las siguientes fueron noticias de la desaparición de Ike Raulson. Había escuchado algunas cosas de eso, pero no los suficientes detalles como para encontrarle un significado. La señal había sido rastreada hacia un pequeño hotel a las orillas de Seattle, pero ahí fue donde la mierda se jodió un poco. La señal colapsó, porque le habían cortado el monitor de tobillo a Ike. Estaba en medio de la cama, sin ninguno de los pendejos Raulson a la vista. La habitación de hotel fue pagada en efectivo, sin ninguna identificación y con un nombre falso. Era un callejón sin salida.

Lo que más me interesó fue la mierda en la caja de seguridad de Raulson en la oficina de _Solstice_.

"Cuéntame," le dije, sonriendo cuando le goteó jarabe a su barbilla. Acercándome se lo quité con un beso, murmuré al degustar el sabor de los dos, ella y la sustancia dulce y pegajosa. "No sé qué sabe mejor… tú o el jarabe."

"Ten," dijo riéndose, dándome un pedazo de tocino para que lo mordiera, lo que hice… con gusto. "Está bien, así que, las cosas en la caja de seguridad…" Me dijo emocionada, girándose solo un poco para verme. "Había un par de carpetas, un sobre, un libreta bancaria, y una libreta… sin mencionar el dinero que dejamos ahí, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, y asentí, tomando otro bocado de tocino. "Las carpetas solo eran talentos potenciales que Ike estaba tratando de atraer de otra compañía. La libreta era perturbadora, porque parecía ser un diario de todas esas mujeres cuyas fotos rodeaban la caja. Era como si las estuviese vigilando. No era nada incriminatorio, pero aun así bastante extraño."

"¿Qué decía?" Le pregunté, poniendo la bandeja ahora vacía en el buró.

"No mucho—solo lo que estaban haciendo," respondió, colocándose de nuevo contra mi pecho y entrelazando nuestros dedos. "Kyra no estaba ahí, pero él la veía todo el tiempo. Estaba esa mujer, Jen Jones—la estrella de televisión— y tenía su actual dirección, el nombre de su esposo y su niño, y su horario en el estudio de televisión. También estaba Layla, la cantante de hip hop. Tenía todo desde con quién estaba saliendo, hasta la agenda de su gira."

"El cabrón no hacía nada a medias, ¿cierto?" Gruñí por lo bajo, colocando mi barbilla sobre su hombro.

"Al parecer no," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¿Qué hay de la libreta bancaria y el sobre?"

"La libreta bancaria eran solo sus cuentas personales… y en realidad, no había nada inusual en ellas, pero Alice las está investigando de todos modos. Ahora están congeladas, así que no puede revisarlas a su antojo," me dijo, apretando mis manos. "Pero el sobre fue lo más interesante. Todo lo que contenía es una llave."

"No me jodas. ¿De qué?" Le pregunté, incapaz de contenerme de besar su hombro y su cuello.

"No estamos seguros," dijo Bella, y sonreí contra su oído cuando su respiración cambió. "Mickey la está estudiando…"

"¿Ah, sí?" Le pregunté, alejando una de mis manos de las suyas a fin de deslizar mis dedos por debajo de la orilla de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Me encontré con piel tibia y suave y un ligero lloriqueo.

"N-No," susurró, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás a mi hombro cuando tomé su seno de lleno debajo de su camiseta—o mejor dicho, la _mía_.

"¿Qué más, amor?" Canturreé, pasando mi pulgar por su ahora muy erecto pezón.

"B-Benny…" Dijo entre su aliento, apenas logrando decir su nombre, porque su espalda se arqueó cuando deslicé mi otra mano dentro de su camiseta.

"¿Qué pasa con Benny?" Le pregunté inocentemente, disfrutando de su peso, la sensación de sus pezones endureciéndose aún más contra mis palmas, y la respuesta de su cuerpo a mi toque.

"¡Ang… tuvo… una niña!" Dijo finalmente entre dientes.

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, mis manos se detuvieron, porque me había olvidado por completo que Benny se había retirado de nuestro caso.

"¡Joder, es genial!" Dije riéndome entre dientes, sonriendo cuando Bella soltó una dulce risita.

"La mamá y la bebé están bien," dijo con un suspiro, volviéndose un poco para mirarme y retorciéndose ligeramente frente a mí cuando mis manos solo siguieron acariciando su suave y dulce piel. "Hannah Grace."

Sonreí otra vez, porque era un buen nombre, el nombre de una dulce pequeña. "¡Excelente! ¿Llamó él o algo así?"

"No, le envió un correo a Alice diciendo que se uniría al caso de nuevo en unos días, pero que primero tenía que poner cómodas en casa a la mamá y su bebé," me dijo con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Se veía tan jodidamente hermosa en su felicidad por alguien más que no pude evitar tomar su rostro entre mis manos. La giré un poco más en mi regazo, atrayendo sus labios a los míos. Y mierda, solo quería mantenerla ahí todo el maldito día. Justo aquí. En la cama. Sin remordimientos o disculpas. Pero sabía que Bethy nos estaba esperando, y yo tenía mis propios planes que organizar para el cumpleaños de mi chica, de modo que la besé suave y lentamente, apartándome finalmente para acariciar su mejilla con mi nariz.

"Nuestra hija me pateará el trasero si no te dejó salir pronto de esta habitación," le susurré, sonriendo cuando Bella se echó a reír.

Como si la hubiésemos llamado, se oyó el ruido sordo de piecitos pasando por la puerta en el pasillo, seguido de risitas, murmullos, y chillidos de emoción. Sin mencionar el sonido de Esme tratando juntarlos y convencerlos de volver a bajar.

Me reí entre dientes, apartándome de Bella totalmente. "¿Ves?"

Mi chica se veía tan indecisa en ese momento que fue casi cómico. Estaba disfrutando de nuestro tiempo a solas, pero también quería a los niños.

"Dulzura, tranquila," le dije, besándola rápidamente. "Ve a jugar con ellos. Mueren por darte tus regalos. Tienes que esperar por el mío hasta esta noche," le dije ronroneando, besándola una vez más.

Soltó una risita, alejándose y levantándome una peligrosa ceja. "Será mejor que no hayas exagerado, Edward Anthony."

"Define… _exagerado_ ," le dije despacio, entrecerrándole mis ojos.

"Oh… no lo sé… joyería ridículamente costosa, aparatos electrónicos, o vehículos," declaró con ironía, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Me eché a reír, porque se había acercado a algunas de esas cosas, aunque ese regalo no era mío. Y conocía a mi chica; no le gustaba del todo la joyería. Le gustaba su anillo de bodas, que era el de mi madre, y nunca se lo quitaba, pero algo más que eso simplemente no era algo que le interesara.

"¿Qué hay de lencería ridículamente costosa?" Le dije en broma, arrastrando mi lengua por su labio inferior y meneando mis cejas.

"Ese no sería un regalo para mí. Sería para _ti_ ," dijo con un resoplido, picando mi pecho con su dedo.

"Mmm, muy cierto," ronroneé, inclinándome para besar su cuello. "Bueno, ahora sabes lo que quiero para Navidad… A ti, envuelta en algo rojo y pequeño y malditamente obsceno."

Bella se rio nuevamente, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. "Bien, esperaré. Solo… sé amable, cariño."

"Ya verás," le dije riendo, cargándola y poniéndola de pie en el suelo. "Ahora, ve a vestirte, o pronto entrarán a la fuerza por la puerta. Subraya mis palabras."

Bella se apresuró a tomar su ducha y vestirse rápidamente, abriendo la puerta de la recámara a unos tiernos ojos verdes, largos rizos oscuros, y pecas sonriéndole.

"¡Feliz Cumpeaños, mami!" Gritó Bethy alegremente, y Bella la cargó, plantando besos en los adorables labios fruncidos de nuestra niña.

"Gracias, niña hermosa. Ahora… ¿qué te tiene marchando así por el pasillo?" Le preguntó.

"P-Papi _dijo_ que se dalía plisa, pelo _no lo hizo_ ," bufó, dándome una mirada severa. "Tenemos una solplesa para ti…"

"Traté de darme prisa," le dije. "Tu mamá estaba… distraída," le expliqué con inocencia, sonriendo al escuchar el resoplido de Bella.

Bethy, viéndose escalofriantemente parecida a su madre, rodó los ojos y tomó el rostro de su madre entre sus manos. "¡Baja, mami! ¡Ve a ver lo que hicimos!" Le ordenó.

Abby y Bethy habían arrastrado a Caleb y al pobre de Sammy a decorar el comedor para el cumpleaños de Bella. Se habían levantado y estaban ansiosos por empezar para cuando volví de correr. Con la ayuda de todos, pareciera como si hubiesen vomitado una tienda de manualidades aquí, pero era dulce al mismo tiempo.

Había retratos dibujados con crayolas y marcadores, un letrero de Feliz Cumpleaños cubriendo las puertas de cristal, y una pila de regalos sobre la mesa.

"Decoramos," le susurró Bethy a su mamá.

"Es perfecto, cariño," Bella le susurró en respuesta, plantando un ruidoso beso en su cuello, y Bethy se veía tan jodidamente orgullosa de sí misma que quería abrazarlas a ambas hasta morir.

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" Todos gritaron.

"¡Ven, ábrelos!" Dijo Bethy, retorciéndose para bajarse de los brazos de su madre y corriendo hacia la mesa mientas Bella recibía abrazos y besos de mi papá, Esme, y sus chicas. "Y todos te hicieron tarjetas de cumpleaños, mami. Papi también, pero él escondió la suya."

"Soplona," le gruñí dramáticamente, pero ella solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Bella se echó a reír, mirándome al sentarse a la mesa. "¿La escondió?"

"Tú—" La señalé "—tienes que esperar," gruñí, poniendo mis ojos en blanco. "La paciencia es una virtud, Isabella."

Todos en la habitación se rieron de nosotros, pero Bella se rio entre dientes y volvió su atención hacía al niñito bastante feliz y cubierto de marcador que estaba junto a ella.

"Hola, guapo. ¿Ayudaste?" Le preguntó a Sammy.

"Sí," le dijo despacio, inclinando su cabeza hacia ella y dándole una maldita sonrisa que me parecía tan familiar, que me asustaba. "Ayudé a cododear," le dijo, levantando sus manos solo para probarle, que de hecho, había sido parte de todo el _show_ de las tarjetas de cumpleaños, porque sus dedos eran una mezcla de manchas azules, rojas y moradas.

"Maldita sea, chico," dio Alec riéndose entre dientes junto a mí. "Es igualito a ti."

"Lo sé," dije riéndome, encogiendo un hombro mientras nos recargábamos en la encimera de la cocina donde no estorbáramos. "Bella lo llama mi clon."

Bella se lanzó sobre sus regalos, para el disfrute de los niños. Con la ayuda de Makenna, todos los niños le habían hecho sus regalos, desde brazaletes, hasta marcos para fotos. Alec y Sarah le dieron un precioso álbum de recortes para documentar el año en el jardín de niños de Bethy. Todas sus chicas se habían unido y la habían regalado un viaje al spa al que todas planeaban asistir juntas.

Emmett y Jasper habían hecho equipo y le compraron un arma nueva. Era una preciosa nueve milímetros, con cacha de perla. Pero también le habían dado algo más, algo que no me había dado cuenta que tenían. En un marco doble estaba algo que no había visto en años, y sabía a puta ciencia cierta que en algún momento pertenecieron a Jasper. A la izquierda estaba una foto de Mickey, Emmett, Jasper y yo. Éramos más jóvenes, increíblemente engreídos, y vestidos con nuestro equipo de mercenarios—todo negro, con chalecos kevlar, rifles automáticos a través de nuestros pechos, y gorras de béisbol. Con pintura de camuflaje embarrada en nuestro rostro y enormes sonrisas de satisfacción. Estábamos recargados en un edificio demolido; si mis suposiciones eran correctas, fue en nuestro viaje años atrás a Corea cuando liberamos a algunos prisioneros de guerra.

En el marco de la derecha estaba solo yo, y me reí entre dientes al escuchar la risita de Bella. Miré por encima de su hombro a mi falsa sonrisa de mierda mientras posaba con todo mi equipo. Y a pesar de que me estaba riendo de cualquier pendejada de la que mi equipo y yo estuviésemos bromeando, podía ver lo joven que era, lo duros que se veían mis ojos. Plantando un beso en la cima de la cabeza de Bella, suspiré al pensar en lo feliz que me había hecho, porque mi rostro ya no estaba así de torturado.

"Te ves ardiente, cariño," murmuró, mirándome.

Solté un resoplido, rodando los ojos, y luego me encogí de hombros. "Y estoy seguro que por eso te la dieron… solo para ver tu reacción," me reí entre dientes, dándole una mirada significativa a mi viejo equipo, que se veían bastante orgullosos de sí mismos.

"¡Bueno, esto va en mi oficina!" Dijo entusiasmada, echándose hacia atrás para un beso, el que le di con gusto.

Bethy tampoco le había mentido a su madre. Nos había reunido a todos, y nos hizo sentarnos y escribir una tarjeta de cumpleaños para Bella; declaró que cada una de ellas se iba a colocar en el refrigerador, como si fueran obras de arte.

Y sí, iba a guardar mi mierda para más tarde. Lo que me recordó que tenía que ponerme a trabajar. Miré alrededor, alcanzando a escuchar una pequeña discusión en la esquina de la habitación— algo que había llamado la atención de Kyra y Cassie mientras observaban la fiesta con sonrisas felices en su rostro.

"¡Dije que no!" Siseó Mickey, empujando a Emmett, pero él se veía más enojado de lo que lo había visto en algún tiempo.

"Voy a llamarlo," gruñó Jasper, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo, pero le fue arrebatado repentinamente de su mano.

"No lo hagas, J. ¿Por favor?" Le susurró Mickey, sacudiendo su cabeza y sosteniendo el teléfono lejos de él.

Me aparté de la encimera y caminé hacia ellos, Alec justo detrás de mí. "Déjenla ya," le dije a Jasper y Emmett con brusquedad, porque no tenía que escuchar toda la conversación para saber por qué estaban peleando.

"Aw, Ed," lloriqueó Emmett, mirando a Mickey con el ceño fruncido. "Pero Mick…"

"Lo sé muy bien. No te corresponde a ti llamar a Obie," le dije. "Déjalo. También tú," dije, señalando a Jasper. "Créanme… quiero hacerlo," gruñí, levantándole una ceja a Mickey, "porque estoy muy seguro que si supiera, cambiaría su opinión. Pero ahora no."

Mickey empujó a Jasper, regresándole su teléfono. "Tenemos otra mierda que hacer," les susurró en un siseó. "Solo déjenlo. Yo me haré cargo."

Volvimos nuestra atención de nuevo hacia la mesa, donde Bella estaba abriendo el regalo de mi padre. Sacó el llavero con su nombre, levantándole una ceja, porque esa mierda era barata, pero ese no era su verdadero regalo.

Él se echó a reír, acercándose para besar la cima de su cabeza. "Pensé que necesitarías eso para estas," le dijo, dejando caer en su mano un juego de llaves.

Sonreí, porque él había estado planeando esta mierda desde que ella le dijo que le debía por obligarnos a tomar el caso de Kyra desde el principio. Honestamente, no estaba seguro de que lo hiciera, pero él vivía para consentirla tanto como yo.

Toda la habitación estaba en silencio, viéndola con sonrisas en sus rostros a medida que caía en cuenta de qué tipo de llaves descansaban en sus manos. Lanzó su mirada hacia la mía, y solo negué.

"Fue su idea, dulzura," me reí entre dientes. "Sabía que lo querías."

"Sí, pero…"

"¡No, _nada de peros_!" Dijo papá con una carcajada, poniéndola de pie. "¡Ve a ver!"

"¿Está aquí?" Chilló, provocando una ronda de carcajadas.

"Por supuesto que está aquí," se burló mi papá, rodando sus ojos. "¡Ahora, ve!"

Prácticamente la obligó a salir por la puerta principal de la casa de la playa, partiéndose de la risa cuando ella se congeló por completo al ver su regalo.

"Edward dijo que esto era lo que querías," le susurró al oído. "Si no te gusta el color…"

"Oh Dios, es perfecto," dijo entre su aliento, su boca abriéndose.

Me reí nuevamente, porque a veces mi chica y yo éramos muy parecidos. En la entrada con un gigante moño rosado sobre él estaba un Camaro nuevecito. Era de un color metálico gris plomo, con interiores de cuero negro. Era un puñetero coche caliente como el infierno, y la envidiaba un poco, pero todo el tiempo nos tomábamos el pelo el uno al otro por nuestro amor a los coches potentes. Papá había buscado primero mi opinión, pero en realidad, el que eligió fue perfecto para ella.

Había bajado los escalones y subido al coche antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera parpadear, y Bethy iba pisándole los talones. Bella se dejó caer en el asiento del conductor, poniendo a nuestra hija en su regazo. Todos gemimos en apreciación cuando encendió el hijo de puta, porque ronroneó como un feliz gatito de mierda.

"¿Dónde demonios conseguiste un moño rosado tan grande?" Le pregunté a papá.

Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, y dijo, "El concesionario me lo dio. Deberías haber visto a Eleazar conduciendo esa cosa hasta acá."

Me reí entre dientes y asentí. "Valió la pena. Ve su rostro."

Bella salió del coche, dejando a Bethy en el suelo, y corrió hacia mi papá, que la envolvió en un abrazo. Besando su mejilla, se rio entre dientes mientras ella le agradecía emocionada.

"¡Me encantó!" Le dijo, sonriendo como un día soleado.

"¡Mami, quiero pasear en él!" Le dijo Bethy. "Papi dijo que podía ser la primera."

"¿Ah, sí?" Bella preguntó, mirándome.

"El desayuno en la cama," le articulé las palabras como recordatorio de que le había prometido a Bethy algo para tener a mi esposa a solas por unos cuantos minutos, lo que provocó que soltara una adorable risita.

"Muy bien," dijo riéndose, volviéndose hacia Bethy. "Bueno, entra, niña hermosa. Vamos a dar una paseo rápido en la playa y volvemos."

"¡Viva!" Bethy gritó, saliendo disparada hacia el coche y metiéndose.

Me acerqué a mi chica, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. "No tiene silla para niños, así que ten cuidado, amor," le dije, besando sus labios. "Y diviértanse."

"Lo haremos. Volveremos en un momento," me dijo, todavía sonriendo cuando rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos—y joder, no me engañó para nada. "¿ _De verdad_ tengo que esperar para el tuyo?"

"Oh, sí, señora," me reí entre dientes asintiendo despacio y besé sus labios. "En verdad tienes que esperar, dulzura."

Hizo un adorable puchero, pero se rindió cuando todo lo que di fue otro beso y una ceja arqueada. Había estado esperando el momento que ella no estuviese a la vista, así que les dije adiós con la mano a mis chicas cuando arrancaron. Dándome la vuelta, encaré al grupo.

"Cuando vuelva, le dicen que estoy a haciendo una revisión de perímetro," les dije, y señalé a Alec y Jasper. "Los necesito a ustedes dos. Por favor."

"Claro, chico," respondió Alec con un gesto de su cabeza. "Lo que pediste está en el garaje. Así que, vamos a armarlo, ¿sí?"

"Gracias," dije con un suspiro, dándole una palmada en el hombro, porque solo él y Jasper sabían lo que estaba planeando. Si el resto de ellos hubiesen tenido al menos una idea, nunca hubiese escuchado el fin de esa mierda. En esos dos, podía confiar.

"Vamos, Ed. Esto se llevará algo de tiempo," dijo Jasper con una risita.

Nos dirigimos hacia el garaje, pero Rose me llamó. "¡Edward! La mantendremos ocupada trabajando cuando regrese. Pero cuando terminen, necesitamos revisar todo. ¿Está bien?"

"Entendido, Rose. Gracias," le dije con una sonrisa. Y dicho eso, todos volvieron a entrar a la casa mientras me iba a trabajar.

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

"Entonces… ¿qué vas a hacer con el viejo Mustang?" Emmett preguntó con una sonrisa una vez que Bethy y yo entramos de vuelta a la casa.

"No es tan viejo," repliqué, pero me giré para volver a mirar mi nuevo coche mientras ponía a Bethy—que de inmediato salió corriendo a buscar a sus amigos—en el suelo.

No había esperado nada en mi cumpleaños, para ser sincera, por lo que todavía estaba un poco sorprendida. Creí que como todos estábamos en una casa de seguridad nadie lo recordaría, pero al parecer mi esposo, mi familia, y equipo pensaban otra cosa.

"No, no lo está, pero…" Apremió, sus cejas elevándose mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

"Seguramente lo venderé," dije con un suspiro triste, pero era el momento de deshacerme de mi Mustang. Los chicos no podían conducirlo en realidad, rara vez lo conducíamos, y se había convertido en algo poco práctico. Al menos el Camaro tenía un asiento trasero lo bastante grande para instalar asientos de niño. Y se conducía como un sueño.

"Me haré cargo de eso por ti, cariño," dijo Carlisle, acercándose desde la sala y besando un lado de mi cabeza. "Me alegra que te haya gustado tu regalo."

"Me gusta, gracias," dije con una risita, mirándolo. "Solo tú te tomarías ese chantaje en serio."

Sonriendo igualito que su hijo, encogió un hombro. "Tal vez quiero sucumbir a tus amenazas," bromeó en respuesta con un gruñido, y empujé ligeramente su hombro antes de caminar por la casa.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" Pregunté, atravesando la cocina de camino a la habitación que habíamos convertido en oficina.

"Está haciendo una revisión de perímetro con Alec y Jasper," declaró, y le entrecerré mis ojos.

"Lo hizo está mañana," repliqué, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, porque conocía a mi esposo mejor que nadie, y estaba ocultando algo.

"Sí, bueno, hubo un problema con la cerca, así que se están encargando de eso," declaró con firmeza, sin siquiera pestañear.

"Muy bien," dije con un suspiro, arrastrando las palabras. "Bueno, cuando vuelva, ¿le dirías que venga a la oficina? Tenemos que revisar todo lo que hemos averiguado."

"Sí, señora," respondió, agachándose para cargar a su nieto, que se acercó. "Ahora… creo que mi niño y yo vamos a explorar un poco afuera."

"Sí, esplobar, _Poppy_ ," Sammy dijo con una dulce sonrisa, y se vio tan parecido a Edward que me estiré y besé su adorable y rechoncha mejilla. "¿Beffy viene también?"

"Por supuesto," Carlisle resopló dramáticamente. "Es hora de que _Poppy_ pase un rato con ustedes. ¿No crees?"

"Sí," mi hijo dijo despacio.

"Bueno, no se metan en problemas _niños_ ," les dije a los dos. "Y gracias de nuevo," le susurré a Carlisle contra su mejilla.

Entré en la oficina para ver a todas mis chicas, a Kyra, Cassie y Kurt mirando las fotos que Jasper y Emmett me habían dado. Sonreí, no solo porque era un fantástico regalo, sino también una parte de su historia. Había visto fotos de los días militares de Edward, y no había mucho que le ganara a como se veía mi esposo vestido de pies a cabeza con su uniforme de la Fuerza Aérea. Se veía, en efecto, impresionante. También tenía fotos de Edward de niño, gracias a su papá, tía Kate y por supuesto, la madre de Edward, Elizabeth, que fue lo bastante amable para guardarlas. Pero había un breve periodo de tiempo del que no había muchas fotos, porque se suponía que fueran fantasmas.

Los días de mercenario de Edward—y Carlisle y del resto del equipo, para esto—fueron una gran parte de sus vidas; fue lo que los convirtió en un equipo perfecto. Y que lo hubiesen captado en foto era realmente especial para mí.

"Mira sus rostros," dijo Makenna con una risita, señalando al marco, pero mirando a Mickey. "Todos están como diciendo… _I'm sexy, and I know it_ _ **(1)**_ …" Cantó con voz profunda, provocando que toda la sala rompiera en carcajadas… y cantara y bailara.

"En especial, Edward," Rose dijo con una risita, levantando la vista cuando le chasqueé la lengua.

"Oye, cuidadito," le dije en broma, sonriendo con suficiencia al escuchar su risa. "No te burles de mi regalo. Me encantó," le dije, sentándome frente a la enorme mesa que tenía computadoras, fotos, papeles y simplemente… mierda esparcida de un extremo al otro. Me acerqué el marco, pero miré a Mickey. "¿Cuándo fue esto? No tuve oportunidad de preguntar."

"Umm," musitó, frotando su labio inferior. "Sé que fue en nuestra primer misión después de que me les uniera. Por fin todos habíamos sido dados de baja del servicio. No lo sé… ¿Tal vez hace siete u ocho años? Edward tenía veinticinco entonces. Lo sé, porque celebramos su cumpleaños cuando regresamos."

Sonreí y volví a mirar la foto. Querido dios, era una cosita _sexy_. Llevaba puesto todo su equipo, con pintura atravesando su rostro de forma irregular. En ambas fotos, llevaba una arrogante sonrisa torcida. Cada músculo parecía tenso y flexionado, como si estuviese listo para lanzarse, y todo estaba justo por debajo de la superficie de su ropa. Pero no tenía la dulce chispa de felicidad que ahora llevaban sus ojos. De hecho, parecía frío y distante. Se veía como el asesino que tenía la capacidad de ser. Demonios, todos se veían así.

Bufé una pequeña carcajada cuando continuaron cantando _I'm Sexy and I Know It_. Levantando la vista hacia la habitación y dejando las fotos sobre la mesa, sonreí al verlos, porque lo mejor que había pasado en la vida fue la combinación de ese letal equipo con mis chicas extremadamente inteligentes. Se veía en su risa, su habilidad de dar y aguantar las constantes tomaduras de pelo, y nuestra verdadera lealtad al otro. El equipo de Edward le había enseñado a mis chicas cómo protegerse, a considerar los peores escenarios, y cómo ver una situación desde el punto de vista estratégico. Mis chicas les habían enseñado que no siempre tenían que entrar con las armas por delante y como si hubiese un incendio, cómo ver un caso con simpatía e inteligencia, y cómo usar la cabeza en lugar de los puños.

"Está bien, Mick… háblame de esa llave," le dije.

Todo el mundo siguió mi ejemplo y se sentaron.

"Estoy investigando ahora," declaró, tecleando en su computadora. "Alice me conectó con un motor de búsqueda, así que estoy dejando que trabaje esa mierda." Dijo con un suspiro, arrugando su nariz. "A primera vista diría que es de una caja de depósito de banco. Y si así es, entonces se nos acabó la puta suerte, a menos que Wes consiga una orden."

"O podríamos irrumpir en el banco," añadió Kurt, y toda la sala se congeló, mirándolo. "Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando… algo así," dijo riéndose entre dientes, encogiendo un hombro. "No es como si _no pudiésemos_ hacerlo…"

Echándome a reír, sacudí mi cabeza, porque si Emmett, Jasper y Edward escucharan esa idea, puede que simplemente lo hicieran si tuvieran que hacerlo. "Entendido," dije con una risita, volviéndome hacia Alice, que estaba sentada junto a mí. "¿Ya tenemos algo del laboratorio de los federales?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Todavía no, pero no parecían muy optimistas de que la diminuta manchita de sangre que encontró Mickey en la pared pudiera ser analizada."

"¿Hay noticias de la búsqueda de Molly?" Pregunté a nadie en particular.

"Llegamos a un callejón sin salida con eso," dijo Rose con un suspiro, viéndose triste por el hecho. "Su abuelo murió el año pasado. No hemos podido localizar a ningún otro miembro de la familia".

"Bueno, mierda," gemí, frotando mis sienes. "Incluso si los federales pueden sacar ADN de esa sangre, no tenemos a nadie para compararla… Maldita sea."

"Su archivo… en _Solstice_ ," Kyra habló. Estaba sentada a mi otro lado y había estado realmente callada, pero eso no era raro en ella en los últimos días. "Si hizo una audición, entonces debería estar en sus archivos. Y hay un formulario de contacto allí. Tienes que dar tres."

"¿Ella hizo una audición?" Dije con un jadeo, volviéndome hacia Alice. "¿Has buscado en los archivos de _Solstice_?"

"No hizo una audición oficial," declaró Alice, "porque si recuerdan, Ike le dice a Preston que no puede presentarla a la gente de la audición si no actuaba de acuerdo a sus estándares."

Me volví hacia Kyra, estudiando su rostro. "Estoy por analizar mierda bastante explícita. ¿Estás bien con eso?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, sí… estoy bien." Agitó su mano. "Hagan lo que ustedes hacen. Solo estoy aquí en caso de que necesiten alguna información."

"Está bien. Entonces, esa habitación a un lado de la de Preston estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre. Solo digamos… para argumento… que él la mató," comencé a decir, en realidad, solo usando a mi equipo para pensar en voz alta.

"¿Preston?" Verificó Kurt. "¿No Ike?"

"No, Preston," dije con un suspiro. "¿Qué hizo con su cuerpo? Me refiero a que, los federales hicieron una minuciosa búsqueda en toda la propiedad, incluyendo esa máquina que busca gases que despiden los cuerpos…"

"Ninhidrina de nitrógeno reactivo," respondió Alice de inmediato.

"Sí, eso," le dije, haciéndole un gesto con mi mano. "Nada apareció. Y aunque han pasado como unos cinco años desde que desapareció, nada estaba revuelto en su precioso césped."

"Sí, esa mierda estaba muy bien cuidada," añadió Makenna. "¿Qué hay de otras propiedades de Ike?"

"Solo tiene esa casa, lo crean o no," añadió Kyra, sonriendo con ironía. "Pensarías que tiene casas de veraneo y esa mierda, pero no."

"¿Qué hay de Preston? ¿ _Papi_ le compraría algo?" Kurt le preguntó.

"Lo dudo," dijo con un suspiro, moviéndose un poco sobre la banca en la que estábamos sentados. "En esa casa, en verdad Preston estaba en el infierno. Tenía más libertad de la que yo tenía, pero nunca tenía un momento de tranquilidad con Ike."

La miré con el ceño fruncido, preguntando, "¿Te encerraron en esa habitación?"

"Algunas veces—sobre todo después de que él comenzara a… ya sabes…" Dijo en voz baja con un gesto de su cabeza, y yo asentí en comprensión.

"Oh, tengo este presentimiento de que Ike la estaba protegiendo de su hijo," gemí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Apostaría a que Ike estaba muy consciente de en qué se estaba convirtiendo Preston incluso mucho antes de que él mismo lo supiera."

Miré por las enormes ventanas, sonriendo al ver la pequeña pandilla de Carlisle que lo seguían a él y a Eleazar por la playa. Se veía como que estaban apilando madera para una fogata bastante grande.

"Para esta noche," dijo Alice con una risita. "Alec y Edward van a cocinar por tu cumpleaños. Sugerimos que fuera afuera. Se supone que el clima va estar muy bonito."

"¿Qué está tramando mi esposo, entonces?" Dije riéndome entre dientes, levantándole una ceja, pero todos se rieron.

"No podría decirte, Bells," dijo Rose con una carcajada. "Dijo que te dijera que estaba haciendo una revisión de perímetro, pero en realidad, se llevó a Alec y Jasper con él a alguna parte. No tenemos idea de lo que está haciendo. Están en alguna parte de la propiedad."

Sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí, rodando ligeramente los ojos. "De acuerdo, bien," dije con un suspiro, agitando mi mano sin darle importancia, porque tal parece que era algo que Edward estaba determinado a hacer, y su elección de socios del crimen me indicaba que necesitaba discreción. Volví a mirar en torno a la mesa. "Vamos a hacer esto… Alice, sigues trabajando con las cuentas de banco de Ike, ¿verdad?" Verifiqué, y asintió. "Mickey, sigue trabajando en esa llave. Rose, tú y Mack tomen la libreta de Ike y revísenla. Vean si podemos ponernos en contacto con algunas de las chicas. Entiendo que Layla está de gira en el extranjero, así que ella queda fuera, pero Ashley no, y tampoco Jen Jones."

"De todos modos no hubieran conseguido mucho de Layla," declaró Kyra, encogiendo un hombro. "He coincidido con ella un par de veces. Es una persona muy hermética. Desprecia a Ike, y ahora, sé que tiene muy buenas razones. Apostaría que no le permite acercarse a ella. Lo necesita para propósitos promocionales, pero en realidad creo que ya no la toca. Ella ha estado con su guardaespaldas personal por años, y _ese_ tipo no deja que nadie se acerque a Layla sin que él esté presente en la habitación."

"Bien, es bueno saber eso. Gracias," le dije, pero vi como un destello de ira, tristeza y miedo cruzó por sus rasgos. "Lo estás haciendo muy bien," le susurré. "Concéntrate en el ahora, Kyra. ¿Está bien? Concéntrate en lo que estamos haciendo. Esto es venganza en su máxima expresión, cariño. Porque no solo vamos a detenerlo, sino que vamos a exponerlo frente a todo el maldito mundo."

Asintió fervientemente, conteniendo sus lágrimas. "Sé que tengo que hacer un anuncio. Debería, pero…"

"Podrías hacerlo en Twitter," sugirió Cassie, pero miró a Alice. "Tus _fans_ probablemente se están preguntando por ti. Ya antes has hecho anuncios importantes ahí, así que está vez no será diferente."

Kyra asintió, tomando una respiración profunda y dejándola salir. "Necesito… tengo que pensar. ¿Perturbaría su trabajo mi guitarra?" Preguntó, mirando alrededor de la mesa. "Me ayuda a pensar, pero me gustaría… me siento bien estando aquí." Señaló la mesa, y asentí en comprensión.

"¡Demonios no, no nos molestaría!" Dijo Makenna emocionada. "Es mejor que oírme cantar, eso es seguro."

Sonreí, volviéndome hacia Kyra, que se estaba riendo de Mack. "Adelante."

Una vez que Kyra regresó con su guitarra, las conversaciones, las bromas, y pensar en voz alta casi se detuvieron por completo. Y nos adentramos de lleno a la investigación. Kyra se sentó en el otro extremo del solario con la guitarra en su regazo y una libreta abierta. No solo estaba usando el tiempo para sanar, sino también para escribir. De hecho, era impresionante de ver. Rose habló en voz baja por teléfono un par de veces, pero por lo general dejaba la habitación para hacerlo. Y yo empecé a estudiar los patrones de Preston. Pegando un mapa del noroeste del Pacífico en la pared, junto con un mapa de California, marqué cada incidente. También hice una investigación de todo lo que poseía—coches, propiedades, incluso botes. Y también usé el nombre de Ike.

Las horas parecieron pasar volando, y la única vez que fuimos interrumpidos fue cuando Esme dejó algo de almuerzo para nosotros. Comimos los sándwiches sin ver usando una mano, mientras la otra continuaba tecleando en nuestras computadoras. Ella ni siquiera fue a ver cómo estaba Kyra, porque podía ver que la cantante estaba tranquila y contenta del otro lado de la habitación.

Estaba estudiando mis mapas en la pared cuando fuertes y calientes brazos me rodearon y labios tocaron un lado de mi cuello, mi voz favorita murmuró en mi oído.

"No muerdas tu labio, dulzura," canturreó Edward despacio. "Déjame hacerlo."

Recargándome en él, quería gemir en voz alta por cómo olía—al aire salado del océano, madera recién cortada, algo dulce y simplemente… Edward. En vez de eso, me reí de él, pero mantuve la mirada en los mapas, porque no podía descifrar a dónde podría haber ido Ike—incluso si Preston se lo había llevado. No había otras propiedades a su nombre.

Edward sonrió contra mi piel, plantando otro beso antes de preguntar, "¿Cómo va todo?"

"Apesta," dije con un resoplido, dándome la vuelta para quedar de frente a la habitación llena de gente que estaba asintiendo de acuerdo con sus rostros con el ceño fruncido. "No tengo una idea de a dónde podría haber llevado Preston a Ike… si es que él se lo llevó. O sino, entonces no tengo idea hacia dónde huyó Ike." Luego señalé a Alice. "Las cuentas de banco de Ike rechinan de limpias." Y finalmente, hice un gesto hacia Rose. "Y nadie en esa libreta de Ike soltará una mierda."

"Bueno, no puedo contactar a esa chica, Ashley, cuyo verdadero nombre, por cierto, es Barb Dorman," dijo con un resoplido. "Esa chica volvió a rehabilitación a las afueras de L.A. Los médicos no me van a decir nada de ella."

"Eso nos deja a Jen Jones," sugerí.

"Nop, nada. Ni siquiera quiere hablar de eso. Todo lo que dijo fue 'lo que sea que le pase a Ike, se lo merece'," declaró, encogiendo un hombro.

Una extraña nota amarga salió de la guitarra en la esquina, y Kyra suspiró pesadamente. "Alice, tengo que hacer una declaración," dijo en voz baja.

Los ojos de Alice se ampliaron cuando nos miró a Edward y a mí, pero se volvió hacia Kyra. "Bien, bien, bien," dijo con voz tranquilizadora. "¿Solo del arresto, o también de Edward?"

"Solo del arresto de Ike," declaró, haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia Edward. "Dejen que mis _fans_ se pregunten por Edward. No has dado un nombre y las fotos están causando algo de revuelo, pero van a querer saber por qué cambió mi seguridad, por qué me alejé de la vida pública, y por qué el representante que he tenido por años ahora está en problemas por asalto y violación."

Edward suspiró profundamente, acercándome a él por la cintura. Sabía que esto no era fácil para ella. "¿Qué vas a decir, Kyra?" Le preguntó, su voz calmada, suave y reconfortante—al menos, para mí lo era.

Lo miró a los ojos y luego miró a los que estaban en la habitación y se puso de pie. "La verdad. Hagámoslo antes de que pierda el valor."

Estaba tan malditamente orgullosa de ella. No se llevó mucho tiempo poner la declaración por escrito. Con la ayuda y guía de Esme, Kyra y Alice lo redactaron perfectamente. No solo iba a tuitearlo, sino que también iban a publicarlo en la página de Kyra en Facebook y enviarlo a un periodista al que Kyra le había dado entrevistas anteriormente. Todo estaba listo en la pantalla, cuando Alice detuvo sus manos sobre el teclado.

"¿Estás segura?" Le preguntó una vez más.

"Envíalo, Alice," dijo Kyra con un suspiro, viéndose exhausta, pero determinada.

Con unos cuantos movimientos de sus pequeños dedos, la información salió. A todas partes. A esas alturas, era cuestión de esperar a ver no solo la reacción del público, sino también de Preston.

 **~oOo~**

"A-Así qu-que… m-mami, ¿c-cuántos a-años t-tienes?" Bethy tartamudeó, subiendo a mi regazo cuando todos estábamos sentados frente al fuego.

"Muchos," le dije con una carcajada. "Es todo lo que tienes que saber," le dije, y soltó una risita, terminando en un bostezo.

Habíamos estado afuera por horas, comiendo, riendo, y básicamente dejando las mierdas a un lado. Después de que salió la declaración de Kyra, terminamos el día en la oficina, porque en realidad no estábamos encontrando nada más que callejones sin salida. Edward me llevó afuera, me sentó en una silla, y me dijo que "mi dulce trasero no tenía que moverse de esa silla por el resto de la maldita noche." Dijo que era mi cumpleaños, y que iba a consentirme, maldita sea.

Kyra estaba en una tumbona, tocando su guitarra, y esta vez, podía darme cuenta que lo necesitaba. Estaba muy segura que estaba preocupada por la reacción de sus _fans_ a sus declaraciones, pero no estábamos permitiendo que lo viera por el momento, solo por si acaso el público lo tomaba de forma negativa. Ella estaba diciendo la verdad, y necesitaba centrarse en eso, y solo eso.

La cena había estado increíble. Edward y Alec habían manejado la parrilla como unos expertos, asando filetes y papas, sin mencionar mazorcas de maíz para los niños. Solo por diversión, enviaron a Eleazar al mercado de mariscos, creando las más deliciosas brochetas que había probado.

Bethy se acurrucó en mí, girando su cabeza para ver a Kyra. A mí hija le gustaba acostarse sobre mí, pancita con pancita, sus pequeños dedos jugando con mi cabello.

"Hola, mis chicas," canturreó Edward, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a nosotras. Acababa de meter a Sammy en la cama, porque prácticamente se había dormido en su plato. Tal parece que "esplobar" con _Poppy_ era una actividad agotadora, porque todos los niños estaban bastante tranquilos.

"Hola, papi," le dijo con un suspiro, sonriéndole y tocando su rostro.

Él besó todos sus dedos, dejando una fuerte trompetilla en la palma de su mano, solo para escuchar su risita. "Te ves soñolienta, pequeña dulzura," le dijo en voz baja, inclinando solo un poco su cabeza.

"Todavía no me quiero ir a la cama," le suplicó, incorporándose ligeramente. "¿Por favor?"

Le sacudí la cabeza a él, porque estaba disfrutando un poco de nuestro tiempo de chicas con ella.

Sonrió, acercándose para besar nuestras frentes. "Bueno, déjenme acomodarme entonces…"

Bethy y yo nos reímos de él, y nos corrimos lo suficiente hacia adelante para que él se deslizara por detrás sobre la tumbona, rodeándonos con sus brazos. Me acurruqué contra el pecho de mi esposo, encantada de sentirlo rodeándonos con brazos cálidos y fuertes piernas, porque no estaba segura de que pudiese haber un lugar más seguro y cómodo para nosotras. Bethy se incorporó un poco, jugando con los cordones de mi sudadera. Podía darme cuenta que estaba cansada, pero estaba muy a gusto como para molestarse en dormir.

Mientras las conversaciones continuaban en torno a nosotros, levanté mi mano y pasé mis dedos por el largo cabello de Bethy. Una sonrisita dulce y traviesa curveó su rostro mientras miraba a su padre atrás de mí.

"¿Qué le compaste a mami pala su cumpleaños, papi?" Le preguntó, y su risa nos sacudió a las dos.

"Es un secreto," le susurró en respuesta, silenciándola con un dedo en sus labios. Ella sonrió, pero él le dijo, "No puedo decirte si todavía no le he dicho a mami."

"Paaapi," arrastró la palabra, rodando los ojos, pero soltando una risita al mismo tiempo. "Tenes que hacelo antes de la medianoche. Después de medianoche, ya no selá su cumpleaños."

Me reí suavemente, acercándola a mí para poder besar su mejilla. "Está bien, niña hermosa. No me importa esperar."

Bufó, sacudiendo su cabeza y frunciéndole el ceño a su padre. "Yo no espedalía pol legalos. Eso es malo, papi."

"Dímelo a mí," le dijo riéndose, colocando su mano extendida encima de su cabeza y bajándola por su espalda. "Nunca has tenido que esperar por regalos."

Negó vehementemente, mirando en dirección a Kyra cuando Emmett y Kurt comenzaron a hacer peticiones. Notas suaves flotaron y rodearon el fuego, haciendo que las conversaciones se detuvieran. Su voz era suave, hermosa, y con un toque de tristeza al cantar algo sobre encontrar ese perfecto y dulce amor, solo para tener que dejarlo ir. Bethy se acercó más, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho con su frente pegada a mi cuello y su cabeza vuelta hacia Kyra. La envolví por completo con mis brazos, dejando besos en la cima de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que Edward jugaba con sus deditos. Y por solo un momento, sentí como si estuviésemos de vuelta en casa, acurrucados en nuestro sofá frente a la televisión, porque muchas noches nos habíamos amontonado todos juntos en ese sofá.

Edward se movió, doblando su rodilla, y no pude contenerme de frotar su muslo. Me detuvo al tomar mi mano y llevarla a sus labios, dejando un beso lento y prolongado en mi palma, solo para rozar sus labios en el interior de mi muñeca, donde dejó que solo un pedacito de su lengua saliera y probara mi piel. Todo mi cuerpo reaccionó con ese sencillo y simple gesto. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás a su hombro, y sus labios encontraron mi mejilla.

"Creo que es hora para tu regalo, amor," me susurró, y de repente pude sentir todo su cuerpo moviéndose detrás de mí.

Fue como si todo su ser me llamara. Tal vez estábamos en la misma sintonía, pero todos los juegos que habíamos hecho para la cámara el día anterior y mi desayuno en la cama esa mañana me tenían ansiosa por él. Habían pasado varios días desde que lo había tenido para mí, desde que no habíamos caído a la cama exhaustos física y mentalmente al final del día.

Con un vistazo rápido para ver a Bethy dormida, giré mi cabeza para acariciar su mandíbula con mi nariz. "¿Qué es?" Le susurré.

Me dio una risa baja y _sexy_. "Ya lo verás. Ve a arropar a nuestra niña y encuéntrame en la puerta lateral de la cocina."

No pude contener mi risa, porque sonó como si estuviese en una de sus misiones. "¿Este mensaje se autodestruirá?" Dije con una risita, besando su mejilla.

"Solo si no te apuras, dulzura," gruñó en mi oído, dejando un beso mordelón en mi lóbulo.

Con cuidado, me senté, dejando a mi durmiente niña en mis brazos. Cuando me puse de pie, gritos de "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" sonaron desde la fogata, y agité mi mano y les dije gracias. Subí las escaleras despacio, encontrando la habitación que Bethy y Abby estaban compartiendo, y ya la segunda estaba profundamente dormida. Le quite los zapatos a mi pequeña, encantada de que el color de hoy fuera azul, porque ella sabía que era mi favorito. No me tomó mucho prepararla para dormir, porque estaba ligeramente despierta cuando le puse sus pijamas y pudo meter sus manos ella misma. Metiéndola bajo las mantas, dejé un prolongado y lento beso eso en su frente y quité el cabello de su rostro, diciéndole que la amaba y que tuviera dulces sueños.

Bajé de nuevo las escaleras, solo para encontrar a un león enjaulado en la cocina. Por qué se veía nervioso, no tenía idea, pero sus ojos estaban oscuros, letales cuando se clavaron en los míos. Cerró en seguida la distancia entre nosotros, sus manos metiéndose en mi cabello. Su boca estaba sobre la mía antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, pero no me estaba quejando ni un poco. Gimiendo descaradamente, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, pegando todo mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Quería envolverlo con mi cuerpo, perderme en él. Al parecer lo sabía, porque fuertes y firmes manos bajaron por mi espalda hacia mi trasero. De pronto, me encontré sobre la encimera de la cocina con un jadeante Edward de pie entre mis piernas.

Por un breve momento me olvidé por completo dónde estaba, porque nuestras manos se fueron a todas partes al mismo tiempo. Las mías se dispararon por debajo de su sudadera, deleitándome de los músculos tensos en sus abdominales, omoplatos y pectorales. Edward tiró y jaló el cierre de mi sudadera, arrastrando su lengua, labios y dientes por mi garganta hacia mi clavícula, donde dejó escapar el más asombroso sonido—una mezcla entre un gruñido y un gemido.

La risa se filtraba desde la terraza. Tiré y lo jalé hasta que su boca cedió en su asalto a mi cuello de vuelta a mi boca, y nuestras lenguas se encontraron sin ningún preámbulo, lamiendo, retorciéndose, reclamando. Maldición, estábamos perdiendo nuestra mierda rápidamente, pero no pude evitar cerrar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, llevando su excitación, ahora dura como el acero, exactamente donde la necesitaba, lo que solo me hizo gritar.

"Edward," dije entre mi aliento contra sus labios.

"Cristo," jadeó, pegando su frente a la mía al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza por solo un segundo. "Tenemos que salir de una puta vez de aquí," gruñó, echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro hacia el resplandor de la fogata en la parte de atrás, "o maldita sea, voy a tomarte aquí, que se joda el que entre."

Sonreí, pasando mis dedos por su cabello. "Mmm," murmuré contra sus labios. "Feliz Cumpleaños para _mí_ ," le dije en broma con una risita.

"No tienes idea, dulzura," se rio sombríamente, sacudiendo su cabeza lentamente para aclararla. Dejó salir un suspiro largo y lento. "Te he necesitado todo el maldito día…"

Me bajó de la encimera con gentileza, poniéndome de pie. Entrelazando sus dedos con los míos tiró de mí hacia la puerta lateral, echando un último vistazo hacia todos los demás.

"¿Esto es algo así como un súper secreto?" Le pregunté, riéndome por sus acciones.

"Sí," me dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo. "Silencio, y acompáñame."

Me llevó hacia la puerta en silencio y al patio, pero en lugar de dirigirnos hacia los coches como pensé que lo haría, se desvió hacia la playa. No estaba segura hacia dónde íbamos, aunque sabía que la maldita propiedad era enorme. El sonido del océano llegó a mis oídos a medida que nos acercábamos, y no pude contenerme de admirar la vista de la luna malditamente brillante reflejándose en el agua. Destellaba y se movía con cada ola, y el rocío del mar centelleaba como brillantina cada vez que chocaba en la costa y las rocas.

"Dios, eso es muy hermoso," susurré, pero de repente me vi envuelta por fuertes brazos de nuevo y presionada contra una palmera.

" _Tú eres_ hermosa. Nunca olvides esa mierda," gruñó por lo bajo, su rostro tan fiero como lo estaba en la cocina. "Y-Y j-juro p-por D-Dios qu-que t-tengo qu-que ll-llevarte a d-donde v-vamos, y r-rápido," soltó, besándome hasta hacer perder el sentido contra ese palmera con suaves y húmedos labios y sensuales murmullos que resonaron en su pecho.

Me dejó sin aliento, todavía degustándolo en mi lengua y derritiéndome lentamente en un charco en el suelo. Levanté mis brazos para rodear su cuello, pero me detuvo. Maldición, me estaba volviendo loca. Quería treparme a él como a una maldita montaña, y cada vez que me besaba, entonces nos detenía.

"Edward," lloriqueé cuando tiró de mí, alejándome de la palmera y hacia la arena una vez más. No podía importarme menos a dónde íbamos, pero joder, lo deseaba, y estas alturas, tomaría lo que sea.

"Pronto, bebé. Lo prometo," dijo en un jadeo. Se detuvo por completo frente a lo que parecía una pequeña cueva, pero fue lo que estaba dentro de la cueva lo que me hizo pararme en seco.

Mis ojos apenas podían creer lo que estaba frente a mí. Era como un sueño, una fotografía de algo irreal. La parte alta de la cueva estaba iluminada por una pequeña fogata, pero detrás de ella estaban montones de almohadas, mantas, y tela mosquitera. Los colores eran rosas brillantes, anaranjados, y dorados, casi al estilo del medio oriente.

"Oh, Edward… ¿Cómo hiciste esto?" Le susurré, sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

"M-Me a-ayudaron," balbuceó bajito, apoyado contra el muro de la cueva y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, como si estuviera conteniéndose de tocarme. "¿Te gustó? Lo único que dijiste que querías era tiempo a solas… y esta fue la única cosa que se me ocurrió…" Habló sin parar como si no pudiera explicarse lo bastante rápido, y su tic nervioso se presentó en el momento que su mano dejó su bolsillo y salió disparada para tirar de su cabello.

Entré despacio a la cueva, admirándolo todo. Había creado una escapada romántica, un oasis en medio este jodido caso. Y lo hizo simplemente porque le había pedido tiempo a solas con él. Sabía que no quería nada, que los regalos no eran muy importantes para mí, de modo que se esforzó por darme la única cosa que había mencionado. Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque podía recordar claramente a ese mismo hombre diciéndome una vez que no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo cuando se trataba de relaciones. Al ver la cubeta de hielo que tenía una botella de champán asomándose, mis ojos picaron por las lágrimas, porque pudo haber dicho que no sabía nada sobre relaciones, pero conocía _cada maldita cosa_ de mí.

Girándome para verlo, pasé saliva para recuperar mi voz. "Jesús, cariño… esto es simplemente… _perfecto_ ," le susurré, viendo como un alivio puro y absoluto inundó su rostro.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó, su boca curveándose en una adorable pero todavía vulnerable sonrisa.

"Oh sí," medio sorbí mi nariz, medio reí. Asentí, acercándome a él. "¿Cuánto tiempo podemos quedarnos?"

Bufó una ligera risita. "Si quieres… toda la noche," susurró, acercándome a él y pasando sus labios por los míos. "O hasta que se apague el fuego…" Ronroneó, acariciando mi nariz con la suya—subiendo por un lado y bajando por el otro—todo mientras sus manos bajaban hacia mi trasero. "O…" dijo, mordisqueando suavemente mis labios, sus dientes arrastrándose por el inferior. "O tal vez hasta que te deje incapaz de caminar…"

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, pero Dios, lo deseaba. Todo eso.

"Siéntate," me ordenó, señalando el montón de almohadas mientras agarraba la botella de champán del hielo, "y vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños en propiedad, dulzura."

* * *

 **(1) Creo que todo el mundo cantó esta canción, pero por si las dudas. "I'm sexy and I know it" o en español "Soy sexy y lo sé" o sé que soy sexy, es una canción de LMFAO un dúo de hip hop y música electrónica de baile formado por Stefan Kendal Gordy Leiviska, y Skyler Austen Gordy.**

* * *

 _ **Dijo mi Beta, y estoy de acuerdo con ella. ¡Quiero una fiesta de cumpleaños así! Y eso que Edward dijo que no sabía nada sobre relaciones. Esta Bella es una chica con suerte. ¡Y luego ese coche! Quien tuviera un padrino como Carlisle :P En pocas palabras esa fiesta de cumpleaños estuvo, como dirían en mi rancho, de poca madre. Perdonen mi francés :P Todavía falta del regalo de Edward, ¿eh? Nuestro chico no ha terminado todavía *meneando las cejas*. Y bueno, en cuanto al caso, Kyra ya dio su declaración. ¿Cuál creen que sea la respuesta de sus fans? Más importante aún, ¿cuál será la respuesta de Preston? Ya lo veremos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su respuesta al capi anterior, no saben como me anima ver que si son varias las que leen y disfrutan de esta historia. Ahora espero que continúen compartiendo conmigo sus palabras.**_

 _ **Gracias: Raquel M, ValenN Swan Cullen, Laura Katherine, Shikara65, Nayuri80, Kabum, May Cullen M, Anuca, Tita Moon, angelabarmtz, Wawis Cullen, injoa, Tecupi, alejacipagauta, NoeLiia, Anastacia T. Crawford, bbluelilas, NNuma, nnnicky, gladys, tulgarita, Genesisdan13, Angel twilighter, Maribel, Gissy Cullen Swan, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, EmDreams Hunter, pili, Yoliki, glow0718, Jocelyn907, Ericastelo, Sully YM, PEYCI CULLEN, Manligrez, beakis, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu y algunos anónimos. Gracias por corresponder :)**_

 _ **PD. Como siempre, para adelantos, foto teaser y futuras traducciones y algo más, pueden solicitar entrar a mi grupo. "The World of AlePattz" el link está en mi perfil.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16

 **BELLA**

 _"Siéntate," me ordenó, señalando el montón de almohadas mientras_ _sacaba_ _la botella de champán del hielo, "y vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños en propiedad, dulzura."_

 **~oOo**

Me quité mis tenis, sin querer arruinar la perfección que estaba frente a mí, pero las almohadas, las mantas, todo se veía tan acogedor. Me acomodé, recargándome en unas cuantas almohadas contra el muro de la cueva, mirando a Edward.

Me dio una copa de champán, solo para darse la vuelta y quitarse sus zapatos. Por mucho que lo deseara, por mucho que mi cuerpo y labios seguían ardiendo por sus besos de solo hace solo unos minutos, no pude contenerme de ceder a él.

Edward se sentó junto a mí, estirando sus largas piernas y cruzando un tobillo sobre el otro. "Feliz cumpleaños, amor," me dijo en un susurro, tocando su copa con la mía.

Sonriendo, tomé un sorbo y me incliné para besar su mejilla. "Gracias." Me eché hacia atrás para mirar alrededor, sacudiendo mi cabeza una vez más. "Muy bien, suéltalo, Cullen," le dije en broma. "¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?"

Se echó a reír, echando un vistazo alrededor a su obra, solo para volverse de nuevo hacia mí. "Algunas cosas estaban en el garaje," me dijo, levantando su mano para tirar de la mosquitera. "Estas…" Murmuró, su ceño frunciéndose un poco mientras picaba una almohada. "Estas estaban en el armario de la lavandería. Supongo que es lo que sobró o alguna mierda así de cuando decoraron la casa."

Cálidos labios tocaron mi cuello cuando mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás al reírme. Mis risitas salieron en resoplidos al mismo tiempo que lo miraba, porque la simple idea de que se hubiera complicado tanto no solo era jodidamente dulce, sino realmente gracioso. El que lo hubiese mantenido en secreto lo hacía aún más lindo, porque nos estaba salvando a ambos de las burlas interminables. Solo había confiado en dos hombres para ayudarle.

"¿Alec y Jasper?" Le pregunté, sonriéndole antes de darle otro sorbo al champán.

Edward sonrió y asintió, encogiendo un hombro. "Alec lo inició, porque me preguntó qué te iba a dar, y le expliqué lo que querías. Cuando le dije que creía que era imposible el salir, estuvo de acuerdo, pero me ayudó a idear esto. Encontramos el lugar en nuestra primera revisión de perímetro juntos. Jasper añadió el fuego y la mosquitera."

Mi ceño se frunció al escuchar lo decepcionado que se escuchó por no poder darme lo que quería. "Está muy bonito, Edward," dije con un suspiro, mirando una vez más alrededor. "Pero me hubiera conformado con solo… cerrar la puerta de la recámara con llave durante la noche."

Se giró en su costado, dejando su copa a un lado y tocando mi rostro. "Lo sé, bebé," dijo en voz baja, frotando mi pómulo con su dedo. "Es solo que… las cosas han estado tan estúpidas y locas. Este caso y el comportamiento de Kyra… solo quise mostrarte que yo también quería lo mismo. Solo… esto," murmuró, haciendo un gesto entre nosotros. "No hay nada que no haría por ti, amor. Joder, nada."

Dejé mi copa en la arena, acercándome a él, porque podía darme cuenta que había echado de menos simplemente… _estar_ conmigo. Habíamos estado abrumados por las acciones de Kyra y lo que pensamos era su atracción por él. Por semanas, estuvimos muy ocupados tratando de mantenerla a salvo y encontrando una forma de detener las malditas amenazas contra ella, y habíamos estado rodeados por el equipo, familia y niños. Desde el inicio de nuestra relación, siempre habíamos luchado contra miedos, atracción y problemas detrás de una puerta cerrada. Valorábamos nuestra privacidad. Debido a mis miedos y cicatrices, tuvimos que tomarnos las cosas con verdadera calma, hablándolo todo paso a paso, y estaba absolutamente segura que era eso lo que nos hacía tan malditamente fuertes juntos.

Y no habíamos hecho nada de eso desde el mismísimo comienzo de este caso.

Hablamos sobre nuestra confianza en el otro, la atracción de Kyra, su pasado, y el caso en sí, pero no habíamos hablado de _nosotros_. Retorciéndome tan cerca como pude, estábamos cara a cara en el montón de almohadas, un fuerte y cálido brazo me acercó por la cintura.

"Te he echado de menos," dije con un suspiro, pegando mi frente a la suya y conteniendo mis lágrimas, porque era esto lo que verdaderamente deseaba desde que me preguntó lo que quería para mi cumpleaños—un tiempo de calidad ininterrumpido con él.

"Yo también, dulzura," canturreó en respuesta, manteniéndome cerca.

Entonces, simplemente comenzamos… a hablar. De todo—los niños, el equipo, el embarazo de Mickey, y simplemente… de la vida. Fue sanador y divertido, lleno de suaves risas, incluso besos aún más suaves, y manos deslizándose. Lo único de lo que no hablamos fue del maldito caso, pero había algo que me estaba molestando en el fondo de mi mente. No el caso, sino Kyra misma.

Por lo que después de un rato, finalmente hice la pregunta que no sabía si alguien se había molestado en preguntarle. "¿Cómo te sientes con Kyra estando cerca de nosotros todo el tiempo?"

Dedos largos y deliberados subieron para tirar del cierre de mi sudadera lentamente. Una vez que estuvo totalmente abierto, su mano se deslizó en el interior, subiendo y bajando por mi costado y jugando con la orilla de mi camiseta.

Abrió su boca para hablar, solo para cerrarla otra vez, su ceño fruncido por lo que interpretaba como enojo. "Al principio, la odié," comenzó a decir, su voz tersa, suave y titubeante. "Me refiero a que, ella es una obvio recuerdo de mi pasado, ¿sabes? Y nunca quise que pensaras que había… _algo_ todavía ahí."

Sonriendo, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, delineando con mis dedos la afilada línea de su mandíbula. Los duros pelos de su barba haciéndome cosquillas en las yemas de mis dedos, su mandíbula apretándose bajo mi toque. "Tuvimos esa discusión hace mucho tiempo. El mundo entero puede ver cómo ves a tus hijos… y a mí."

Se echó a reír, besándome rápidamente. "Tengo dueña," suspiró dramáticamente, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Nada importa además de ustedes tres, joder, lo juro por Dios."

Levantando mi mano, pasé mis dedos por su cabello, solo para darle algún tipo de confort, porque su sonrisa decayó rápidamente.

"Lo siguiente, fue culpa," gimió. "Me sentí como una mierda de que estuviese aquí, aún peor cuando parecía como si todavía sintiera algo por mí, y más porque lo demostraba frente a ti. Seguía pensando en que si las cosas fueran al revés y ella fuera digamos… no sé… ese tipo con el que saliste en Virginia…"

"Jack," le proporcioné, porque obviamente estaba hablando de la relación a corto plazo que tuve en Quantico. Le conté a Edward sobre Jack el día que admitimos por primera vez que nos amábamos.

"Como sea," gruñó, rodando los ojos al escuchar mi risita. "Si fuera Jack, no estaba seguro de que hubiese podido actuar con… tanta _dignidad_ como hiciste tú."

"Le puse un arma en la cabeza, Edward," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza por haber perdido el control, por mi incapacidad de reconocer que por lo que Kyra estaba pasando era muy similar a lo que yo había experimentado—solo que peor.

"Yo hubiera tirado del puto gatillo, Isabella," replicó con firmeza, solo para hacer una mueca por lo horrible que se escuchó, pero solo estaba siendo honesto. Odiaba incluso la idea de alguien tocándome contra mi voluntad. Nunca lo permitiría de nuevo. "Ahora la veo…"

Edward se quedó callado por tanto tiempo que pensé que no iba a terminar, pero dio un suspiro profundo, dejando un prolongado y lento beso en mis labios. Lo hizo una vez más antes de comenzar de nuevo, solo que en una dirección diferente.

"Está muy destrozada, Bella," dijo con voz baja. "Y odio que puede que yo haya… contribuido de alguna forma en ese entonces. Su pánico, su miedo… Y simplemente…yo la rechacé."

"Oye," le dije con voz tranquilizadora. "No lo sabías entonces, cariño. Ella no quería que supieras." Me incorporé, doblando mis piernas debajo de mí. "Creo que un hombre muy inteligente me dijo una vez que no estaba destrozada… solo lastimada," le susurré, tomando su barbilla para que me viera a los ojos, y asintió cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre muy inteligente era él. "Kyra está muy, muy lastimada, Edward. Más de lo que yo estaba, creo. Pero si la miras realmente, ella aprendió a lidiar con ello. Ahora tiene que aprender a lidiar con ello _aceptando_ lo que pasó. Sin ocultarlo más. Eso es… difícil. Yo solo oculté mis sentimientos por unas semanas. Ella ha estado ocultando los suyos por _años_."

Asintiendo, se sentó para verme a la cara. "No la veo como una examante, bebé. Ni siquiera me recuerda a la misma chica… Al principio, sí, pero ahora no. La veo como una conocida, alguien a quién estamos ayudando. No estoy seguro de que la haya conocido realmente. Es… diferente."

"En este momento," comencé a decir, asegurándome que mi voz fuera firme. "En este momento… es ella realmente. Quedó totalmente expuesta, de modo que a quien ves ahora es la verdadera Kyra. Estoy bastante segura que ni ella misma se reconoce." Me incliné hacia adelante para besar su frente. "Y Edward… cariño, _tú_ no eres el mismo hombre. Eso es un hecho. Para ser honestos, los dos son extraños ahora."

"Bien," bufó, poniéndome en su regazo de manera que estaba a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, solo para deslizarlas por mis hombros. Empujando mi sudadera, me ayudó a quitármela. "Ser extraños es bueno, porque no hay nada de mí, de mi pasado, de mi entero ser que no te diría. Nada que pudiera cambiar lo que siento por ti… por mi familia." Una vez que quedé libre de mi sudadera, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos una vez más, llevando mis labios a los suyos para un beso breve y suave. "N-Nada d-de m-mí v-valía u-una m-mierda a-antes d-de e-encontrarte e-en e-ese s-sótano, B-Bella. Esa mierda es en serio. Y ya no quiero hablar de ella. Solo por esta noche, solo déjame tenerte a ti."

Di una suave sonrisa al escuchar la adorable mezcla que era mi Edward. El inseguro balbuceo, la firme promesa, y la fiera pero amorosa mirada que me daba a través de sus largas y muy hermosas pestañas. El verde profundo de sus ojos era sincero mientras la luz de la hoguera brillaba en ellos.

Bajando el cierre de su sudadera, la dejé caer de sus hombros, dejándolo con su camiseta interior sin mangas. Podría haber gemido en voz alta con solo ver lo que las sombras y la luz danzarina del fuego le hacía no solo a los músculos de su pecho y brazos, sino también por la apariencia oscura y _sexy_ que le daba al tatuaje en su bíceps. Delineé con un dedo algunas de las curvas del tatuaje, solo para mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos. Era tan malditamente hermoso, que apenas podía respirar. O tal vez era porque extrañaba que resolviéramos mierda juntos. No estaba segura.

"Siempre me tendrás, cariño. Te lo prometo, eso nunca cambiará," le dije, mi voz apenas más fuerte que un susurro, porque no tenía que decirlo; su paciencia pendía de un hilo al esperar que dijera algo. "Y este es mi cumpleaños, Edward," le dije en broma con los ojos entrecerrados. "Tú no eres quién decide. Yo voy a tenerte…"

Con un gruñido suave y _sexy_ como el infierno, sus dedos se hundieron en el cabello de mi nuca cuando acercó mi frente a la suya. "Dime lo que quieres, Bella. Dime… y esa mierda es tuya."

Mi respiración se aceleró, porque mi deseo por él prácticamente se triplicó. "Quiero que terminemos lo que iniciamos en el desayuno, lo que estábamos haciendo en la cocina hace unos minutos… sin mencionar a la pobre palmera allá afuera."

El rostro de Edward se curveó con mi sonrisa favorita—torcida y sensual, llena de mortales promesas carnales que tenía toda intención de cumplir esta noche. "Quiero tomarme mi tiempo contigo," dijo en voz baja, profunda y ronca, y muy _sexy_.

Asentí, totalmente incapaz de quitar mis manos de su precioso rostro. Deslicé una por su brazo, y encima de su tatuaje, para colocarla extendida a un costado de su rostro al mismo tiempo que me inclinaba para besarlo. En vez del frenesí que se había apoderado de nosotros antes de que saliéramos hacia la cueva, esta vez, lo hicimos lento, casi de forma lánguida. Recordando de pronto que al menos teníamos hasta que saliera el sol para sofocarnos en el otro, lloriqueé, girando mis caderas sobre las suyas.

Girando mi cabeza, mi mano agarró su camiseta en un puño, acercándolo a mí tanto como podía, pero quería piel. Su piel. Toda ella. Quería pasar mis manos por todo su cuerpo, así que me aparté, pegando mi frente a la suya y jadeando pesadamente. Agarrando su rostro, le di un beso intenso, solo para apartarme una vez más.

"Ponte de pie," le ordené, bajándome lentamente de su regazo y poniéndome de pie.

La sonrisa engreída de Edward apareció cuando se paró frente a mí, pero su frente se frunció por la curiosidad. No estaba segura que quería tocar de él primero—su dura excitación como el acero que estaba atrapada detrás de la mezclilla, o su torso que parecía temblar por los nervios bajo mi mirada desde sus pectorales hasta sus abdominales.

Agarrando la parte frontal de su camiseta, lo atraje a mí, susurrando, "Fuera… quítatela."

Un músculo tras otro se movió retorciéndose cuando llevó su mano hacia su espalda, agarró la tela, y tiró de ella para quitarse la camiseta. La arrojó a un lado, esperando mi próxima orden al mismo tiempo que sus manos se abrían y cerraba lentamente. Sabía que quería tocarme, que quería su turno ahora, y también sabía que una vez que tuviera la oportunidad, yo no tendría ninguna posibilidad porque, joder, él podía dejarme completamente inútil con solo sus palabras. Sin tomar en cuenta lo que sus manos, su boca y su cuerpo podían hacerme. Pero por el momento, quería jugar.

Me acerqué a él, subiendo mis manos por su pecho apenas rozándolo, por sus fuertes hombros y sobre sus pezones, murmurando en aprobación cuando su gemido llegó a mis oídos y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura para acercarme más. Inclinándome, pasé mi nariz por su piel, respirando el aroma del fuego, el aire del océano, y algo floral que tenía que ser de cuando cambió a Sammy. Ese último aroma me hizo sonreír contra su pecho, abriendo mi boca para dejar prolongados y lentos besos en su tatuaje de la Fuerza Aérea, mientras mis dedos delineaban sin ver el escudo Cullen en su brazo. Solo consciente de que estaba ahí, el saber cómo se veía cuando se apoyaba en ese brazo cerniéndose sobre mí fue suficiente para hacerme suspirar de deseo, arrastrando ligeramente mis dientes sobre su manzana de Adán.

"Dios, te deseo," dije entre mi aliento, sacudiendo mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que al fin reuníamos nuestros labios de nuevo al mismo tiempo que mi mano bajaba más y más, encontrando por fin el adorable sendero de vello justo encima del botón de sus _jeans_. No pude evitar subir y bajar mi pulgar tentadoramente. "Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar, cariño," admití riendo suavemente contra su boca, que al instante curveó sus esquinas en una sonrisa.

"Mm, lo estás haciendo muy bien, dulzura," canturreó, sus caderas empujando un poco contra mi mano.

Sus dedos en seguida me hicieron cosquillas en la orilla de mi camiseta, pero retrocedí, dándole una sonrisa irónica y negando. "Todavía no, guapo," dije con una risita, alcanzando el botón de sus _jeans_ y abriéndolo.

"Bella…" Protestó, pero al mismo tiempo se rio sin humor. "Quiero verte…"

"Nop." Sacudí mi cabeza, clavando mis ojos en unos necesitados y oscuros con un verde apenas visible. "Mi cumpleaños, Edward. Y si tú eres mi regalo, entonces, voy a jugar con mi juguete…"

Una adorable sonrisa descaradamente _sexy_ y un poco divertida se extendió en su rostro como el sol levantándose por la mañana. Era torcida y traviesa, pero también era en señal de rendición. Sus hombros cayeron un poco, hasta que el sonido de su cierre abriéndose se escuchó en el aire. Al deslizar mis manos dentro de sus _jeans_ y su bóxer, los empujé hasta que él cedió y se los quitó.

"Joder," siseé, sacudiendo mi cabeza despacio ante la vista frente a mí, sin poder contenerme de lamer mis labios por el deseo.

Cada inclinación, músculo, curva y extremidad estaba iluminada y sombreada en los lugares correctos, por el fuego titilante. Él era mejor que la estatua del David, porque en orgullosa posición de firmes estaba su polla, ya goteando de la punta.

"Me estoy muriendo aquí, dulzura," gruñó, acercándome repentinamente a él y atrapando su excitación entre nosotros. "Maldición, ¿no puedes verlo?"

Le sonreí con suficiencia, zafándome de sus brazos. "Acuéstate," le ordené, señalando hacia nuestro montón de mantas y almohadas de seda, porque de verdad tenía deseos de ver su perfección pura descansando en medio de todo, pero también iba a darle algo a cambio.

Hizo lo que le pedí, con un suspiro de frustración incluido, y se tumbó frente a mí sobre su espalda. Tomando la orilla de mi camiseta, me la quité, tirándola con su ropa. Una sonrisa pícara se extendió por su rostro al mismo tiempo que su lengua se arrastró por su labio inferior al abrir el botón de mis _jeans_. Quitándomelos, llevé mi mano hacia mi espalda por el broche de mi sujetador.

"Oh mierda, todavía no, hermosa," me suplicó, sus ojos recorriendo cada centímetro de mí. "Veo que la Navidad se adelantó," se rio de forma sombría, pero fue de su mano de la que no podía apartar la mirada.

Mientras Edward admiraba el encaje rojo y satín, yo veía con ansiosa necesidad como su fuerte mano envolvía su polla. Su bíceps, su tatuaje—tanto el de su pecho como el de su brazo—y su antebrazo, se flexionaron y tensaron con sus movimientos sobre sí mismo. Largos dedos rodeaban lo que a ciencia cierta sabía que era sedoso acero y calor.

"Quiero tocarte… justo así," me dijo, sus ojos fieros al mirarme, finalmente encontrando mi propia mirada hambrienta. "¿Está bien? ¿Por favor?"

Sabía que mis cicatrices estaban ahí, pero apenas pensaba en ellas cuando Edward y yo estábamos juntos así, porque él nunca las miraba. Nunca se apartaba, y nunca olvidaba besar cada una de ellas. Acercándome y parándome sobre él, me arrodillé, a horcajadas en su estómago.

Apoyando mis manos sobre sus hombros, pegué mi frente a la suya, pero miré hacia abajo entre nosotros para ver su mano soltar su miembro y en seguida agarrar mi sexo de forma posesiva.

"Mm, bebé," ronroneó, usando su mano libre para rozar mis senos. "Debes de estar… _muy feliz_ con tu regalo de cumpleaños," pensó en voz alta, lamiendo sus labios.

"Lo estoy," admití en un susurro, acercándome a su oído, porque estaba lista para que él tomara el control, para que diera rienda suelta a esa boca suya jodidamente _sexy_ y, maldición, que me tocara por todas partes, sabía qué decir para hacerlo perder el control. "El ver cómo te tocas me deja… mmm, muy mojada, amor."

Edward murmuró en señal de que me había escuchado, pero clavó sus ojos en los míos al mismo tiempo que sus dedos pasaban lenta y suavemente sobre la tela húmeda de mi ropa interior. Sus labios se deslizaron suavemente sobre los míos cuando un gemido bajo se me escapó, provocando que mi boca se abriera. Arrastró sus dedos por mi espalda, sobre mi trasero y hacia mi pierna, subiéndola más sobre él.

"Tu mano también se siente bien," admitió, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, sus manos agarraron mi trasero y me restregaron sobre él. "Tu boca es mejor," continuó, girando sus caderas hacia arriba para escuchar cómo inhalaba bruscamente cuando su punta tocaba el punto exacto, incluso a través de la tela de mi ropa interior. "Pero nada le gana a este hermoso coño, amor," me dijo, deslizando sus manos un poco más sobre mi trasero, por lo que ahora estaban entre mis piernas, sus dedos acariciándome por detrás a través del saturado satín.

Gemí descaradamente cuando sus dedos se hundieron, giraron y tentaron mi centro, mi clítoris, y mi otra entrada, todo mientras dejaba cálidos y húmedos en mi cuello y el punto débil debajo de mi oreja. Irritando deliberadamente mi piel con la barba de su labio superior o su barbilla, pasó justo después con su lengua arremolinándose para aliviar la sensación.

"Edward," dije entre mi aliento, incorporándome un poco de manera que pudiera verdaderamente restregarme sobre él, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando sus manos no dejaron de tocarme entre las piernas.

"Date la vuelta," me ordenó con voz ronca. "Quítate esto, y luego trae ese dulce trasero de vuelta aquí," añadió, tirando de mi ropa interior en mi cadera.

Hice lo que me pidió, poniéndome una vez más a horcajadas sobre él con mi espalda hacia su rostro. Sus manos firmes pero a la vez gentiles tiraron de mis caderas, echándome rápidamente hacia atrás por lo que tuve que apoyar mis manos sobre sus muslos. Sentí labios, lengua, y dientes subiendo por la parte de atrás de mi muslo hacia mis nalgas al mismo tiempo que me abría. Sus dedos se unieron, tocando ambas entradas mientras Edward chupaba mi clítoris. Me perdí en él, apenas recordando respirar mientras sujetaba mis caderas para evitar que me restregara descaradamente en su rostro. Todo lo que me estaba haciendo me hizo jadear, lloriquear, y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse—el roce de su barba en el interior de mi muslo, el agarre de sus manos en mi trasero. Dientes, lengua, pulgares, dedos, murmullos, y lamidas, todo parecía estar ocurriendo al mismo tiempo.

Mientras bebía de mí, su polla se movió frente a mí, y no pude contenerme de pasar mi lengua sobre ella, disfrutando del sabor de la gota color aperlada en la punta. Envolviéndolo con mi mano, me sostuve con un solo brazo. Edward gimió contra mí, provocando que todo mi cuerpo se apretara una sola vez. Con intensidad. Pero se apartó, pegando su boca al interior de mi muslo y chupando con fuerza, dejando un punzante chupetón.

"No, no, amor," dijo con voz rasposa, besando el chupetón una vez más, antes de lamerme de un extremo al otro. "No toques, o esto terminará muy pronto. Córrete para mí, Bella," me ordenó, su voz de alguna manera conectada directamente a mi clítoris, porque tan pronto como dejó de hablar y su boca encontró de nuevo mi centro, mi cuerpo se derrumbó por completo.

Edward continuó durante mis espasmos que no querían detenerse, presionando con sus dedos, su nariz y su lengua en todos los lugares correctos para hacerme gritar, casi apartándome porque era demasiado. Mi piel, mi centro palpitante e incluso mis huesos estaban ahora excesivamente sensibles. Sentándose y deslizándome por su cuerpo, me abrazó con mi espalda contra su pecho cuando un escalofrío post coito recorrió mi cuerpo. Sus manos me reconfortaron, sus brazos me apretaron, pero su voz no se detuvo.

"Me encanta cuando todo lo que puedo ver es esa cosita dulce frente a mi rostro," susurró en mi oído, arrastrando sus dientes por mi cuello y abriendo más mis piernas sobre las suyas. "Ábrelas más, dulzura." Con sus palmas extendidas, subió por el interior de mis piernas hasta un poco antes de mi centro, y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció de nuevo. "No quería correrme en tu boca. Quiero correrme aquí," declaró, sonriendo contra mi oído cuando todo mi cuerpo tembló cuando me agarró de forma posesiva una vez más.

"Edward, por favor," le supliqué, sin saber realmente lo que le estaba pidiendo, porque él me daría lo que sea.

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás a su hombro cuando su mano subió por mi torso, entre mis senos, y luego giró sus dedos sobre cada pezón, solo para verlos apretarse aún más de lo que ya estaban.

"¿Qué deseas ahora, amor? ¿Cómo quieres que te tome tu… _juguete_?" Gruñó por lo bajo en mi oído cuando todo mi cuerpo se retorció sobre él. "Por detrás, ¿para que pueda probar el sudor de tu espalda?" Me preguntó, gimiendo cuando su polla se deslizó entre mis pliegues, haciéndome jadear. "¿Tal vez justo así?" Me levantó ligeramente, usando sus caderas para deslizarse un poco en mi entrada y salir. "¿O quieres estar encima, bebé? No me importa…"

"Mierda," medio lloriqueé, medio gemí, porque me estaba matando. Solo con su voz. Con sus meras sugerencias. Pero no quería ninguna de esas cosas. Quería ver su rostro sobre el mío. Quería ver sus ojos al no dejar nunca los míos. Quería observarlo viéndome, mirándome como si nada más importara, porque cuando Edward me hacía el amor, el mundo podría terminar, y no escucharíamos nada.

"Por favor, dime, bebé…"

"Cristo… Edward, hazme el amor," al fin pude decirlo. "Por favor…" Le rogué, y mi petición fue interrumpida al instante porque nos dio la vuelta, y me sorprendí de espaldas con mi rostro favorito cerniéndose sobre el mío.

"¿Así?" Verificó, apoyando sus codos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Al solo ser capaz de asentir, lo envolví con todo mi cuerpo, sintiéndome casi embriagada emocionalmente por desearlo tanto. Un brazo se escabulló alrededor de su cuello, el otro hacia su trasero. Mis piernas estaban por todas partes, arriba y abajo, enredándose con las suyas, sobre su trasero, y alrededor de su cintura.

La boca de Edward descendió en la mía, y me besó lenta y profundamente, reclamando mi boca con su lengua. Sus pulgares acariciaron con dulzura cada lado de mi rostro cuando los dos volvimos nuestras cabezas al mismo tiempo. Él bajó la intensidad del beso, tomando mi labio superior, y luego el inferior, y abrí mis ojos para ver su mirada entornada y vidriosa por la lujuria en mi rostro.

Agarrando su rostro y besándolo una vez más, jadeé, "Dios, amor. Te amo tanto."

"Te amo," dijo en respuesta entre su aliento, bajando una mano por mi costado para elevar mi cadera. "Feliz cumpleaños, Bella…" Susurró, y se deslizó en casa, en lo más profundo dentro de mí.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Un dulce lloriqueo llegó a mis oídos, y volví de avivar el fuego para asegurarme que mi chica estaba bien. Un pequeño escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo, pero se acurrucó aún más dentro de las mantas.

Como siempre, estaba despierto antes que saliera el sol, pero no quería despertar a Bella, porque la había mantenido despierta casi toda la noche—no que ella se estuviese quejando, pero que me jodan, si no lo habíamos necesitado. Desde el comienzo de este jodido caso, en realidad no habíamos tenido tiempo para el otro. No porque las cosas estuviesen mal entre nosotros, sino que joder, simplemente la extrañaba. Con locura. Solo quería una maldita noche donde no estuviéramos preocupados de que alguien nos oyera, que los niños nos sorprendieran, o dónde estábamos. Necesitaba que su risa me hiciera saber que estaba bien, que su mente jodidamente inteligente calmara la mierda que había estado molestando mi trasero, y necesitaba que su puta voz _sexy_ me llamara sin restricciones. Y había recibido todo eso y más.

Miré hacia atrás para verla al ponerme de pie, limpiando mis manos en mis _jeans_. Tuve que contenerme para no desvestirme y tomarla otra vez, porque el recordar cómo se veía con la luz del fuego reflejándose en cada centímetro de ella había sido embriagador. También sabía que no teníamos tiempo. Teníamos que volver a la casa de la playa pronto, pero que quería que durmiera solo un poco más. Cuando mi chica se estremeció de nuevo, puse mi trasero una vez más en movimiento para hacer que el fuego se avivara una vez más.

No estaba frío en realidad, pero la brisa soplando del Pacífico estaba húmeda, y no quería tomar ningún riesgo, de modo que salí de la cueva para encontrar unas cuantas piezas más de leña. Apagaría la maldita cosa cuando nos fuéramos, pero por el momento, la mantendría encendida hasta que ella estuviese lista para levantarse. Sin querer alejarme, me quedé al borde de los árboles, sacando mi teléfono de mi bolsillo para ver si había algún mensaje. No había, así que cogí unas cuantas piezas secas de madera y las llevé de regreso a la cueva.

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza cuando vi que mi hermosa esposa no solo estaba despierta, sino que había encontrado la tarjeta que le hice, gracias a mi pequeña mandona de cinco años. Sus dulces risitas llegaron a mis oídos cuando me puse de cuclillas para atizar el fuego.

"Silencio, dulzura," dije riéndome, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Ella me dijo que la hiciera."

Bella se cubría con las mantas, su cabello desordenado por el sueño caía hermosamente alrededor de sus hombros, pero también sostenía un pedazo de papel cartulina que tenía los contornos de mi mano. Bethy había presionado mi mano sobre el papel y la rodeó con un crayón azul.

"Estoy segura que lo hizo, pero te garantizo que no te hizo escribir exactamente dónde te gustaría poner esa mano," dijo riéndose, cayendo hacia atrás sobre las almohadas. "Dios, cariño. Eres un descarado."

"Lo soy. Y estoy bastante seguro que cubrí al menos el ochenta por ciento de esos lugares tan solo anoche," le dije, gateando en su dirección y cerniéndome sobre ella. Le meneé mis cejas, solo para escuchar su adorable risa comenzar de nuevo mientras observaba el papel. "Tampoco puedo evitar ser tan malditamente débil con las morenas mandonas," suspiré dramáticamente, levantándole una ceja, porque ella era una de ellas.

"Noventa y cinco por ciento," murmuró, dejando la hoja a un lado. "Esa fue una gran… _anotación_."

Me eché a reír, negando al escuchar el doble sentido de sus palabras. "Efectivamente, dulzura," murmuré contra sus labios. "Una muy buena anotación, si se me permites decirlo."

"Gracias por lo de anoche," me dijo, delineando mi rostro con sus dedos. "En realidad, gracias por todo el día de ayer."

Sonriendo, la besé rápidamente de nuevo. "Siempre," dije simplemente, porque no tenía que agradecerme. Haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera solo para ver esa adorable sonrisa, escuchar su risa de felicidad.

"Quiero conducir tu coche," gruñí, pegando mi frente a la de ella, riendo con ella.

"Tal vez," bromeó con sus ojos entrecerrados. "Ya veremos. Si te portas bien…"

"Ajá," fruncí el ceño dramáticamente. "Estoy bastante seguro que me porté _muy bien_ , dulzura," ronroneé en su oído. "¿Cuántos fueron?"

"Mm," murmuró, riendo un poco. "Creo que fueron cuatro, pero no estoy segura de que pudiera pensar claramente al final."

"¿Puedes caminar, amor?"

"Probablemente no," dijo con una carcajada, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás a las almohadas.

Nuestra risa murió cuando el teléfono sonó, el tono de mi papá haciendo eco en la pequeña cueva. Me senté sobre mis talones, sacándola maldita cosa de mi bolsillo.

"Sí, papá," dije con un suspiro, viendo a Bella sentarse frente a mí. Levanté la mano para meter su cabello detrás de su oreja, inclinándome para besar su frente.

"¿Dónde demonios estás?" Gruñó.

"Bella y yo salimos a caminar en una revisión de perímetro esta mañana," mentí fácilmente, guiñándole un ojo a mi chica.

"Está bien, bueno, apresúrense a regresar. Hay unos reportes de noticias realmente jodidos en la televisión," declaró, y casi podía verlo pellizcándose el puente de su nariz.

"Maldición, ¿qué pasó?" Pregunté, poniéndome de pie y comenzando a apagar nuestro fuego, lo que hizo que Bella agarrara su ropa velozmente. Puse el teléfono en altavoz para que ella pudiera escucharlo conmigo.

"Robert Reynolds está desaparecido," declaró, casi sin emoción en su voz.

Bella jadeó cuando se ponía la camiseta. Maldición, la pérdida de la vista de su dulce piel fue casi depresivo. No estaba seguro de que alguna vez quedara satisfecho cuando se trataba de ella.

"¿Quién demonios es ese?" Pregunté, pero Bella parecía saberlo, porque los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"El productor con el que Kyra salió hace algunos años."

 **~oOo~**

La casa estaba en frenesí para cuando entramos por la puerta. Afortunadamente, Kyra y Cassie todavía no se habían levantado, pero el equipo lo estaba, y la oficina era un hervidero de puta actividad. Esme nos ofreció tazas de café cuando pasamos por la cocina, y le agradecimos, entrando a la habitación.

En la esquina superior estaba la televisión con el volumen bajo, el canal fijo en una estación de solo noticias, donde lo que parecía ser la cámara de un cajero automático reproducía una grabación de seguridad de un hombre alto y mayor siendo conducido por alguien con una sudadera con capucha sobre su cabeza. Tal parece que su secuestrador estaba muy al tanto de la cámara, pero eso no lo detuvo de forzar algo a un costado del hombre.

"Maldita sea," siseó Gator, paseándose de un lado al otro. "Kyra se va a poner como loca cuando vea esta mierda."

"Sí, probablemente," concordó Bella, haciendo una mueca cuando él se giró para mirarla, pero ella entró de inmediato en modalidad de trabajo, volviéndose hacia el equipo. "Alice, consigue todo lo que puedas de ese vídeo. No me importa si tienes que _hackear_ su sistema para hacerlo," declaró, señalando a la televisión, y el duendecillo le agitó una mano porque probablemente ya estaba en ello. "Mack, llama a Wes. Consigue todo lo que él te pueda decir sobre esta mierda. Quiero saber dónde fue tomado ese video, dónde estuvo Reynolds en todo el día, y exactamente qué estaba haciendo en un cajero a la una de la tarde." Mack asintió, sacando su teléfono y dejando la habitación. "Kurt, ¿qué se dice del anuncio de Kyra?"

Le dio una maldita sonrisa, girando su computadora. "¡Es una maldita heroína!" Dijo entusiasmado, encogiendo un hombro. "La mayoría de sus _fans_ piensan que está diciendo la verdad, que fue valiente por admitirlo ahora, y apoyan totalmente su decisión de aislarse. Por supuesto, hay algunos escépticos, pero esos parecen ser los medios, no el público. Los putos medios apestan."

Solté un resoplido, pero asentí de acuerdo.

"Bells," la llamó Mickey desde el extremo de la mesa, sosteniendo la llave. Estaba un poco verde, pero soportándolo bastante bien, considerando que no podía tomar café como solía hacerlo. "Una caja de depósito. Alice y yo lo desciframos esta mañana. Ike tiene una pequeña cuenta en Reverside Mutual; el pago de la caja sale de su cuenta automáticamente cada mes. Es un banco pequeño cerca de su casa. Las cuentas están congeladas, pero Wes está tratando de conseguirnos acceso a la caja."

"Si él no puede, simplemente vamos… a hacerlo," declaré, encogiendo un hombro y levantándole una ceja a Bella cuando soltó una risita, lo que provocó que Kurt soltara una carcajada.

"Pensé que dirías eso," dijo ella riéndose, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tranquilo, Misión Imposible. No quiero robar un banco si no tengo qué hacerlo."

Sonriendo, me encogí nuevamente de hombros y me senté junto a Jasper, que estaba revisando un mapa en línea, levantando la vista de vez en cuando a la pared donde Bella tenía uno pegado.

"El cabrón tiene un plan. Es solo que no puedo verlo todavía," murmuró, dándome una mirada de soslayo.

"Yo sí," la voz sonó desde la entrada, y todos nos giramos para ver a Eleazar estudiando el mapa con Alec y Felix junto a él. Esme estaba cerca, en el fondo. Empujó su dedo sobre el mapa de California, volviéndose a la habitación. "Así que, Ike crío a su hijo para ser un asesino. Estoy seguro que si entrevistamos a gente de su pasado, los problemas de Preston comenzaron a muy temprana edad, probablemente en el tiempo que fue acogido por Ike. Apostaría que descubriríamos que algunas mascotas del vecindario desaparecieron, que él intimidaba a niños en la escuela, pero en algún momento durante ese tiempo, sus tendencias sociópatas tomaron el control y pudo ocultar esa mierda. De todo el mundo."

Se adentró más a la habitación, y todos le dimos nuestra atención. Él era de la CIA, un ex Navy Seal, y joder, tenía una sagaz perspectiva de las cosas. Había estado callado la mayor parte del caso, pero eso no significaba que su trasero no estuviera escuchando. A todo. En eso era como su hermana; Esme podía observar en silencio una habitación llena de gente y decirte exactamente lo que estaba pasando con ellos al final del día.

"Entonces, Ike… abusó de Kyra," bufó, suavizándolo, pero podía ver que sentía la misma indignación que el resto de nosotros. "Es muy probable que Preston estuviera enamorado de ella, seguramente desde el momento en que se mudó con ellos. Y vio a su papá… aprendió de él. Ike fue la personalidad dominante en la casa, pero ahora… ahora las cosas han cambiado. Preston está empezando a mostrar de lo que es capaz, y probablemente se debe a su rompimiento con Kyra. Preston podía aguantar y aguantar y aguantar lo que le hiciera su papá, pero una vez que experimentó algo con la persona que siempre había querido, entonces la simple idea de que su padre siguiera lastimando a Kyra fue simplemente demasiado."

Bella abrió su boca, pero la cerró cuando él levantó un dedo.

"Espera, cariño," le dijo con gentileza. "Este es el patrón. Hasta hace unas semanas, Preston siguió cada movimiento de Kyra. Conocía su agenda, sabía dónde estaría, y cuándo estaría allí." Empujó su dedo en el mapa, señalando la arena, la estación de televisión, e incluso la oficina de _Twi Tech_. "Cuando cambiamos su agenda, reescribiendo lo que sabía, sintió pánico. Luego vino el arresto de su padre—un arresto por algo que él ya sabía que su padre estaba haciendo. Así que ahora tiene otro problema, porque apostaría a que Ike sabía _todo_ sobre los problemas de su hijo, y ahora hay una posibilidad de que el papá delate a su hijo. No puedes acercarte a la chica si estás en la cárcel por acechar… o peor, asesinato, porque apostaría una montaña de dinero a que Preston mató a Molly Parsons y papá lo sabía. Tal vez incluso ayudó a cubrirlo."

Mis cejas se elevaron, pero que me jodan, si él no había descubierto algo. "Bien, si lo vemos así," comencé a decir, levantándome de la silla y caminando hacia el mapa, "entonces estás diciendo que Ike no huyó. Que Preston se lo llevó."

"Oh, sé que lo hizo," se rio de forma sombría, asintiendo despacio. "Nunca volveremos a ver a Ike Raulson—o si lo hacemos, estará bien muerto. Al fin Preston se doblegó ante su padre por última vez."

"¡El patrón!" Jadeó Bella, su mano volando para cubrir su boca mientras miraba de la televisión al mapa y de vuelta. "Está eliminando a todos los hombres que alguna vez lastimaron a Kyra."

"Bingo," canturreó El, sonriéndole con suficiencia y señalando a la televisión. "Será mejor que tengas una lista de sus exnovios, porque al parecer Preston tiene a uno."

"Oh, demonios," gemí, porque todos los ojos se posaron en mí al instante, pero fue a la mirada preocupada de Bella a la que me dirigí. "No te atrevas," gruñí, señalándola con un dedo. "No hay nada con lo que no pueda lidiar, dulzura. Mira a tu alrededor."

"Lo sé, pero…" Gimió, frotando su rostro. "¡Nosotros te pusimos ahí, Edward!"

"Detente, detente, detente," repitió Alice, poniéndose de pie. "Sí, nosotros los pusimos ahí, pero él es solo un rostro. Nunca les di un nombre, o incluso la pista de uno. Y nada puede rastrearse. Por favor, confía en mí. Sigue siendo un desconocido."

Bella se giró hacia Makenna, que había terminado de hablar con Wes. "Háblame, Mack."

"Wes dijo que está trabajando en esa orden para la caja de depósito, pero que no esperemos mucho, debido a la desaparición de Ike," dijo con una mueca. "También dijo que de acuerdo a sus hombres en L.A., Robert Reynolds desapareció en algún momento alrededor del mediodía. Tenía previsto un almuerzo-reunión y nunca se presentó."

"Preston está de vuelta en L.A.," susurró Bella, frotando sus sienes. "Ya está trabajando en su lista de hombres. Eso deja a dos allá afuera," murmuró, y Makenna ya estaba siguiendo su línea de razonamiento, apresurándose hacia la pared con cuatro fotos—Reynolds, yo, Jordan Nichols, y alguien a quién no reconocía.

Makenna tocó cada foto. "Robert Reynolds, productor y ahora desaparecido. Jordan Nichols, el director. Edward, por supuesto. Y Ryan Peters, su antiguo coestrella inglés."

"¿Película?" Pregunté.

"Sí, pero esa relación fue un ardid publicitario," declaró Bella. "Aun así, me pregunto si Preston sabía eso."

"Si lo sabía, puede que no importe," musitó Eleazar, frotando su barbilla. "Seguirá viendo al tipo como una amenaza, alguien que rompió el corazón de Kyra. Va a destruir a todo el que la tocó alguna vez."

La habitación se quedó en silencio, pero Gator continuaba paseándose hasta que finalmente se detuvo. "¿Podemos hacer algo? Con esos hombres, me refiero. ¿Podemos advertirles? ¿Enviar policías? ¿Cualquier cosa? Tanto Nichols como Peters tienen casa en L.A."

"Bueno, tenemos suerte, en realidad," declaró Kurt, encogiendo un hombro. "Peters volvió a casa en Londres. Algo en teatro. Es algo importante o algo así, pero Jordan Nichols…"

"¿Qué pasa con Jordan?" Escuchamos desde la puerta, y todos nos congelamos, volviéndonos para ver a Kyra entrar en la habitación.

Esme y Cassie detrás de ella, pero no estaba seguro de ser yo el que le dijera lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, Gator tomó la delantera con ella. Acercándose rápidamente, la forzó a sentarse en la silla más cercana.

"K, cariño, necesito que permanezcas calmada," le dijo con voz baja. "Ha habido algunos… cambios."

"Dime," susurró. "¿Y qué pasa con Jordan?"

Hice una mueca, porque ya podía escuchar el pánico saliendo a la superficie. También podía ver que mi muy intuitiva esposa tenía razón; Jordan Nichols era el que desafortunadamente Kyra tuvo que dejar ir, alejar de ella. Y todavía lo amaba. Lo tenía escrito en todo su rostro.

Bella dio un paso hacia el frente, sentándose junto a ella y tomando una de sus manos. "Robert Reynolds desapareció ayer."

Kyra jadeó, mirando frenéticamente entre ella y Gator. "¿Fue Preston?"

"Eso creemos," dijo Gator, todavía manteniendo un tono calmado en su voz. "Aunque Ike sigue desaparecido."

"Kyra, sigue con nosotros," dijo Esme con cariño, poniéndose de cuclillas a sus pies. "No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico. Pensaremos en algo."

Kyra miró hacia la pared, sus ojos moviéndose sobre el mapa, las fotos, y los pines que marcaban varios lugares en la costa oeste del país. Y de pronto, la golpeó. Con fuerza. Se giró hacia mí, con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"Edward, no," sollozó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No puedo… ¿Te está amenazando? ¿A Jordan?"

Caminé hacia ella, poniéndome de cuclillas junto a Esme, pero también a un lado de mi esposa, quien frotó mi hombro y dijo, "Edward puede defenderse, Kyra."

Asentí, añadiendo, "Esto no es tu culpa. Preston está… enfermo." Golpeé mi sien suavemente con mi dedo. "No estoy bajo _ningún_ tipo de amenaza. No hay nada que este pendejo pueda hacer que me asuste."

"Pero Jordan," dijo entre su aliento, tomando mis manos. "Por favor, Edward. ¡No puedes permitir que le pase nada! ¡No por mí! Lo dejé para que no saliera lastimado… ¿y ahora _esto_?" Su voz se convirtió en sollozos, y mi corazón se rompió por ella.

Volviendo mi mirada hacia Bella, suspiré, pasando una mano por mi cabello, porque podía ver la compasión escrita en todo el bello rostro de mi esposa. Comprendía el dolor de Kyra. El amor nos hace débiles, nos hace tomar decisiones irracionales, simplemente porque no podríamos soportar que algo le pasara a alguien que amamos. Bella tenía confianza en mis habilidades, pero este tipo, Jordan, no estaba entrenado como yo.

Suspiré, mirando a Eleazar y Alec, y luego a Emmett y Jasper, los últimos susurrándose el uno al otro. Ni siquiera tenía que preguntarles; estaban de acuerdo con lo que sea que les pidiera.

"Vayan por él," murmuró Mickey, y la entera sala se volvió hacia mí.

"Podríamos hacerlo," declaró papá recargado en la entrada.

Mirando atrás de él, podía ver que se había estado haciendo cargo del desayuno de los niños, y ahora Sarah había tomado su lugar. Un pedazo de papel apareció frente a mi rostro, y levanté la vista para ver a Cassie, su rostro serio.

"La dirección de la casa y del estudio de Jordan," declaró en voz baja. "Por si… quiero decir, por si decides ir."

Podía darme cuenta que estaba cerca a suplicarme que fuera—por su amiga—pero se estaba conteniendo, simplemente porque Kyra era un desastre sollozante.

Kyra sujetó el frente de mi sudadera. "No tengo derecho a pedirte nada, Edward. Lo sé, pero… Por favor, _por favor_ , haz algo…" Hipó un sollozo, su cabeza sacudiéndose despacio. "Mi declaración al público hizo esto. Llevó a Preston demasiado lejos…"

Froté sus manos, zafándolas de mí. "Necesito que te relajes, Kyra," le pedí suavemente, asegurándome que estuviera viéndome en realidad. "No estoy diciendo que no, pero tienes que entender que necesito todos los detalles antes de simplemente…actuar. ¿Está bien?"

Tragó saliva espesa, asintiendo y sorbiéndose la nariz, pero sus ojos me siguieron cuando me puse de pie. Pasé una mano por mi cabello, mirando de Bella, a Alec, a Eleazar y mi papá cuando se pusieron frente a mí.

"Podríamos ir por él, chico," dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros. "Elige un grupo pequeño. El tipo inglés está a salvo, porque Preston no puede dejar el país por la alerta que Wes puso sobre él. Pero este tipo tiene una espada sobre su cabeza."

"¿Estás seguro?" Le pregunté, pero fue El quien contestó.

"En realidad, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Ike aparezca como un cadáver, Ed. Estoy seguro de ello. Preston logró llegar a este tipo Reynolds. Nichols es el siguiente. Subraya mis palabras," murmuró bajo para que Kyra no pudiera escucharlo. "¿Qué perderíamos con traer a este tipo?" Encogió un gran hombro.

Mis ojos se posaron en Bella, que se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, así que levanté mi mano para liberarlo. "Háblame, dulzura. ¿Qué piensas?" Le pregunté.

"Estoy de acuerdo con El," dijo bajito, encogiendo un hombro. "¿Qué perderíamos? Demonios, incluso puede que la ayude," murmuró dándole a Kyra, que aún seguía llorando, una mirada triste.

Finalmente me volví hacia mi padre. "¿Qué harías tú, papá? Honestamente. ¿Traer a otra persona bajo este techo?"

Arrugó su nariz, tomando una respiración profunda. "Creo que si no lo haces, ella va a derrumbarse," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero esa no fue su respuesta, así que esperé mientras lo pensaba. "Demonios, no estoy seguro que Esme tenga el medicamento suficiente para esa mierda…" Murmuró, tomando otra respiración profunda, pero se volvió hacia Bella. "¿Ella tiene razón? ¿Su declaración pública desencadenó esta mierda?"

"Tal vez," musitó Bella, frotando sus sienes. "Preston está limpiando el pasado de Kyra. Puede que la confirmación de lo que Ike le hizo a ella provocara su reacción. Tal parece que está eliminando a todos los hombres que la lastimaron, comenzando con su papá."

"Lo que te pone entre ellos," añadió papá, mirándome. "Creo que tú deberías hacer que él…" Comenzó a decir, pero la mesa explotó en jadeos y maldiciones.

Nos giramos para mirarlos, pero su atención estaba en la televisión, donde un boletín de noticias en vivo apareció en la pantalla. La foto del arresto de Ike Raulson era la imagen principal, pero fueron las palabras intermitentes que decían _Ike Raulson, magnate de la música de Solstice Music, fue encontrado quemado hasta morir en un coche a las afueras de Seattle_ , las que llamaron nuestra atención.

"Oh Cristo," gruñí, volviéndome para ver a Kyra con la boca abierta, su rostro en _shock_. Demonios, a estas alturas, ni siquiera estaba seguro que quedara algo en ella que la hiciera reaccionar. Estaba pasmada, de pie allí congelada, mientras Cassie y Gator la abrazaban.

Me volví hacia Alec, de pronto cabreado casi de forma irracional, porque este hijo de puta no se iba a detener. "Hazlo. Ve por este tipo Jordan. No necesitamos que otro inocente salga lastimado por este cabrón. Entra con los federales si es necesario, pero quiero su trasero esta noche bajo nuestra protección. Hoy le enviaremos un mensaje a Preston," dije con brusquedad, cerrando mi puño. "Sabrá entonces que vamos por él."

"Señor," Alec gruñó con un gesto de su cabeza. "¿A quién me llevo?"

"Llévate a Emmett, Eleazar, y Felix contigo. Necesito a Jasper aquí," le dije, señalando hacia el piso. "Lo necesito aquí para planear algo más."

"Vas a ir por esa caja de banco, ¿no es así?" Bella me preguntó, entrecerrándome sus ojos.

"Tal vez," la evadí, encogiendo un hombro. "Quiero todo lo que pudiéramos usar contra Preston para cuando le ponga las manos encima. Va a caer. Y caerá por _cada maldita cosa_." Comencé a contar la mierda con mis dedos. "Caerá por saber lo que hacía su padre, por asesinar a Molly Parsons, por la muerte de su padre, por el secuestro de Reynolds, y por acechar a Kyra. Pagará por todo."

"Haz un plan," le ordené a Alec. "Esa mierda la necesitas bien detallada y precisa."

"¿No vas a ir?" Verificó.

"No." Negué. "Si Wes no puede conseguirnos la entrada a esa caja de banco, entonces voy a tener que entrar con un equipo. Y un puñetero banco no es fácil. Voy a necesitar a las chicas, a Jasper, Kurt y definitivamente a Mickey para esa mierda."

"Entendido," gruñó, llevando a su equipo al otro extremo de la habitación.

Me giré hacia Bella, que me miraba con preocupación. Tomando su rostro entre mis manos, le susurré, "Joder, no te atrevas a preocuparte por mí. Yo puedo con esto, amor. ¿Está bien?"

"Siempre voy a preocuparme," dijo con un bufido, viéndome con el ceño fruncido. Pero de repente, una sonrisa irónica y traviesa subió lentamente a su precioso rostro.

"¿Y ahora qué, chica traviesa?" Me reí entre dientes, algunos días deseando que pudiera leer su mente.

"Tengo una idea, cariño," me susurró, echando un vistazo rápido en torno a la habitación. "Oh, y estoy segura que funcionará, Edward," prácticamente chilló, casi sonando como Bethy. "Alice, ven aquí," la llamó por encima de mi hombro.

El duendecillo apareció junto a nosotros, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente entre los dos. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Vamos a ir por Jordan Nichols, luego vamos a ir por esas cintas, y luego…" dijo, mirándome. "Y luego… Edward y yo vamos a atraer a Preston Raulson directamente a nuestras manos."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, y sacudí mi cabeza, pero me detuve, porque ella tenía toda la puta razón. Una vez que tuviéramos todo lo que necesitábamos, podríamos atrapar a este pendejo, respaldando todos los cargos con malditas pruebas. _Y_ eso terminaría con todas las amenazas contra Kyra. Bufé una carcajada, pasando una mano por mi cabello mientras trataba de repasar rápidamente cada maldita cosa que podría salir mal, pero sinceramente…

"Es perfecto," dije entre mi aliento, besando la frente de Bella. "Hermosa… y una maldita genio…" Bella y Alice se rieron, y les guiñé un ojo, volviéndome hacia la habitación. "¡Mi equipo… síganme!"

* * *

 _ **¡Y se viene de nuevo la acción! Ike ya está muerto, pero todavía queda Preston. ¿Cuál será ese plan de Bella? Pero hay otras cosas que hacer antes. Primero, van por el amor perdido de Kyra, y luego van a entrar al banco. ¿Cómo creen que se desarrolle todo eso? ¿Tendrán éxito? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, algo de limonada *meneando cejas* y un poco de luz para entender que hay detrás del monstruo de Preston. Ya veremos que tal salen sus planes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus palabras, como siempre les digo, nada cuesta dejar un gracias por el capítulo, o que me digan que les gusto o no, del capítulo. Gracias: Jocelyn907, AriiPattinson, vickyange, EmDreams Hunter, NoeLiia, Kabum, , Angel twilighter, cary, Celina rojas, PEYCI CULLEN, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Nayuri80, angelabarmtz, Tecupi, Wawis Cullen, paosierra, maribel, Yoliki, lagie, ValenN Swan Cullen, Manligrez, Ericastelo, NNuma, Gladys, Shikara65, tulgarita, Pola Cullen Masen, kitty, glow0718, Sully YM, Prinsses Joselin Cullen, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

CAPÍTULO 17

 **BELLA**

Abrí el refrigerador, agarré un refresco y azoté la puerta, recargándome contra la encimera para tomar un trago. Mirando furiosa hacia la oficina, tomé otro largo trago.

"Te ves… contenta," murmuró Esme con sarcasmo, tomando asiento frente a la encimera.

Sacudí mi cabeza y terminé mi bebida, arrojando la lata a la basura. "Tontos engreídos," gruñí, encarándola. "Tenemos dos opciones con ese maldito banco. Podemos entrar fácil, con papeles falsos, y solo… salir caminando con lo que necesitamos. O a "Los magníficos" que van a entrar como si fuera el próximo gran asalto después de las horas de trabajo. Cualquiera de las dos cosas funcionaría…"

"¿Pero?" Me instó, levantándome una ceja.

"No puedo ir…" Hice un puchero, resoplando al escuchar su risa. "Edward no cede en lo absoluto."

"¿Tal vez porque es extremadamente ilegal?" Sugirió, pero su actitud tranquila era irritante, no porque estuviese tratando de mantenerme calmada, sino porque esa mierda estaba funcionando. "Si algo pasa, Bella, entonces tienes que estar aquí. Para el equipo. Para los niños."

Gemí, sacudiendo mi cabeza, pero sabía que tenía razón. "Tal vez es por eso que quiero ir…"

"¿Para cuidar la espalda de Edward?" Sugirió.

"Sí," suspiré en derrota. "Si sale mal, va estar en grandes problemas. Y no sé si pueda soportar eso."

"Entonces, ayuda para asegurarte… desde aquí… que nada salga mal," declaró, enderezándose en su asiento. "Si fuera mi decisión," continuó, levantándose de su banco y acercándose a mí para poner sus manos sobre mis hombros, "entonces diría que una situación después de las horas de trabajo sería mejor. Tienes más control. Una entrada fácil significaría testigos—los empleados del banco, clientes, seguridad."

Asentí en señal de que la había escuchado, algunas veces todavía no podía relacionar a la mujer que era mi madre en todo sentido, con la mujer cuyo hermano era un miembro de la CIA, cuyo esposo solía operar un equipo de mercenarios, y que tenía un extenso conocimiento de operaciones encubiertas.

"Un trabajo nocturno," susurré, mirándola a los ojos. "Alice podría _hackear_ el sistema de seguridad—tanto el de vigilancia como las alarmas. Mickey va a necesitar tiempo suficiente para abrir el lugar. Vamos a necesitar—"

"Alguien afuera, alguien en las puertas, y alguien con Mickey dentro de la bóveda," mi suave voz aterciopelada favorita añadió desde el otro lado del comedor.

Esme y yo nos volvimos para mirarlo. Edward se veía enojado, pero preocupado al mismo tiempo al pasar una mano por su cabello.

"También las necesitamos a todas ustedes en información," añadió, instándome a comprender sin sacar a relucir en realidad el ligero desacuerdo que acabábamos de tener.

"Tú," le dije prácticamente con una mueca de desdén, señalándolo. "No vas a joderla. Vas a escuchar cada palabra que diga por la radio, Edward. Si te atrapan es un jodido _delito federal_. ¿Entendido?" Una engreída sonrisa como el infierno curveó su rostro, y antes de que pudiera abrir su boca para hablar, lo señalé otra vez. "Oh, no. _No_ te pongas arrogante ahora. No es el momento." Le eché un vistazo al reloj de pared, solo para volver a fulminarlo con la mirada. "Tienes menos de treinta minutos para estar ahí adentro y en posición para escuchar a Alec recoger a Jordan. Luego, solo tendrás seis horas para organizar un plan para entrar a este banco, agarrar el contenido de esa caja de depósito, y volver a salir. Será mejor que sea preciso, señor Cullen. Así que no se ponga petulante. Porque no quiero tener que explicarles a los niños por qué su papi no va volver a casa en unos siete o diez años. ¿Mmm?"

El brillo pretencioso en sus ojos se disipó en un segundo al mismo tiempo que asentía con vehemencia, viéndose asombrosamente parecido a Sammy cuando me miraba con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada y a través de sus largas pestañas. Y solo eso provocó que Esme soltara una suave risita a mi lado, porque sí, ciertamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Gimiendo, rodé mis ojos. "Eres tan descarado," dije con un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Tomé una respiración larga y profunda, dejándola salir lentamente. "Entonces, ¿a quién vas a llevar contigo, además de Mickey?" Le pregunté, señalando hacia la encimera.

Edward se sentó, apoyando sus codos en la parte superior de mármol, y frotó su rostro con rudeza. "Jasper, Kurt, papá, y yo."

"¿Por qué Kurt?" Preguntó Esme, sentándose junto a él.

"Porque Alice lo necesita bajo tierra para conectar un tipo de ruta de acceso al sistema informático del banco. Tiene un plano que le muestra exactamente hacia dónde ir. En este momento le está enseñando qué hacer," respondió, mirándome. "Al parecer, tenemos que conectarnos directamente al sistema de seguridad antes de poder acercarnos al edificio."

"¿Qué hay de un apagón?" Pregunté.

"También va a hacer eso," nos dijo, asintiendo una vez. "Vamos a volar un transformador de la red eléctrica."

"Esto se pone cada vez mejor," murmuré, y fulminé a Edward con la mirada cuando se rio entre dientes.

"Basta, amor," dijo para tranquilizarme, poniéndome entre sus piernas y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Todo lo que quiero es terminar esto y volver a casa, a ti. Mi objetivo es volver antes del amanecer."

"¿Y Wes no puede hacer nada?" Me quejé, porque si esta mierda salía mal, iba a estar viendo a mi esposo a través de las rejas por un largo tiempo.

"No, dulzura," dijo con un suspiro, besando mi frente. "Te prometo que seremos cautelosos. A la primera señal de que las cosas no estén yendo de acuerdo al plan, voy a hacer que empaquemos todo y volvamos."

"No puedo decirte no," murmuré, "porque necesitamos esa información. Y tienes que proteger a Mickey, amor. Esa no es una opción."

"Lo sé," gruñó, enderezándose en su asiento y sacudiendo su cabeza. "Créeme, si no la necesitara tanto dentro de ese banco, estaría sentada aquí, junto a ti. Indudablemente no va a estar ni un poco cerca de esa explosión del transformador."

"Está bien," dije con un suspiro, cediendo finalmente, porque en realidad no tenía opción.

Para todos los aspectos de nuestro plan principal funcionaran, primero tenía que completarse la mierda pequeña. Teníamos que desaparecer a Jordan Nichols para sacudir a Preston hasta sus cimientos. Desafortunadamente, a todos nos entristecía que Robert Reynolds hubiese sido secuestrado, y no había una maldita cosa que pudiéramos hacer al respecto, porque no teníamos puta idea de dónde se escondía Preston. A continuación, necesitábamos toda la evidencia que pudiéramos conseguir de los dos Raulson, a pesar de la muerte de Ike, porque era el plan final y principal que definitivamente tenía que funcionar.

Edward y yo íbamos a atraer a Preston. No estábamos seguros de dónde o cuándo, pero iba a hacerme pasar por Kyra, Alice iba a filtrar dónde iba a estar y cuándo, y esperábamos que llevaría al cabrón directamente a nosotros. Estaba totalmente segura que Preston sería incapaz de resistirse, no solo a la única oportunidad de acercarse a Kyra, sino también de tener a uno de los últimos hombres en su vida. Para él era una situación de llevar todas las de ganar.

" _Preciso_ ," gruñí con los dientes apretados, mirándolo.

"Sí, señora," masculló, besando rápidamente mis labios.

"Bien," gemí, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Vamos a prepararnos. Alec ya debe estar cerca de la casa de Jordan." Mientras Edward se bajaba elegantemente del banco, me volví hacia Esme. "Tal vez quieras ir por Kyra. Va a querer escuchar esto. La hará sentirse mejor, creo."

Esme asintió, sonriendo, y besando mi mejilla. "Es posible que tengas razón. Y se negó a tomar cualquier medicamento que la calmara."

Edward y yo asentimos, porque comprendíamos. Kyra había sido un completo desastre cuando entró a la oficina hace algunas horas. Se había dado cuenta que Preston estaba cazando a sus ex, que Edward era uno de ellos, como lo era Jordan Nichols. Eso la había enviado emocionalmente de picada. Lloró, rogó y le suplicó a Edward que ayudara a Jordan, y él finalmente había cambiado su decisión cuando las noticias reportaron la muerte de Ike.

No estábamos muy preocupados por Ryan Peters o el exesposo de Kyra, Roger, porque Preston, en efecto, tenía que volar para llegar a ellos, y estaba marcado en el aeropuerto, pero el resto estaban a un viaje en coche de distancia de él.

"Y es bueno de tu parte el ir por Jordan," le dijo a Edward, que se encogió de hombros.

Pasando una mano por su cabello, murmuró, "Una cosa era que Ike estuviese desaparecido. Este… Reynolds y ahora Nichols no tienen culpa de nada además de salir en algún momento con Kyra. Ninguna sangre inocente debería ser derramada. Ya se ha derramado mucha."

Arrugué mi nariz, porque sabía que se refería a Molly Parsons, de quién seguíamos sin tener idea de lo que realmente le había sucedido. La muerte de Ike no era de importancia para Edward, porque era un cerdo. La de Molly y posiblemente la de Reynolds… eran otra historia. Ninguno de los dos había hecho nada malo, salvo tal vez conocer a la gente equivocada.

Esme asintió y se alejó, subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Kyra.

"¿Es demasiado tarde para volver a la cueva en la playa?" Edward murmuró con ironía, lo que me hizo reír y darme vuelta para mirarlo.

"Me temo que sí, semental," le dije en broma, subiendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Puedes caminar bien, dulzura?" Ronroneó, agachándose hacia mi oreja para dejar un largo y lento beso húmedo.

"Muy apenas," respondí honestamente con un ligero resoplido en mi risa, porque estaba deliciosamente adolorida. Por todas partes. El tipo de dolor que me hacía gemir cada vez que me sentaba, me ponía de pie y daba un paso, pero no gemía porque me doliera; gemía porque con cada dulce punzada en mis músculos, mi mente recordaba por qué estaban adoloridos—cada agarre, cada estocada, cada dulce orgasmo que parecieron haber durado horas.

La sonrisa petulante de Edward reapareció contra la piel de mi cuello. "Mmm, excelente. Me encanta cuando puedes sentirme por _días_."

"Mmm… a mí también, cariño," suspiré con satisfacción, acariciando con mi nariz su mandíbula con barba. "Aunque el chupetón en la parte superior de mi muslo va a quedarse como un recordatorio por un rato…"

"Ese no es el único," se rio sensualmente, agarrando mi trasero y dándole un buen apretón para ilustrarlo.

"¿Me dejaste uno en el trasero?" Chillé, mirándolo con la boca abierta cuando asentía despacio, lamiendo sus labios.

Su risa fue profunda y _sexy_ y completamente descarada. Encogió un hombro, acercándose. "No lo llamo tu dulce trasero por nada, bebé." Ronroneó, arrastrando sus labios por mi garganta, sobre mi barbilla, para rozarlos con mis labios. "Más dulce que cualquier puñetero postre."

Sacudí mi cabeza, sonriéndole con suficiencia. "Sí, bueno… ¿has revisado tu espalda hoy, guapo? Se ve como el mapa del sistema del metro de Nueva York," dije con una risita, encogiendo un hombro, porque… sí, tampoco tenía vergüenza.

La sonrisa de Edward subió lentamente a su rostro, y se rio una vez. "Excelente, bebé," bufó, rodando los ojos. "Entonces, ¿estamos a mano?"

"Por ahora," dije con una carcajada, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. Sentí que sus labios encontraron mi cuello una vez más al reírse conmigo, y toda la tensión que sentíamos por nuestra disputa se evaporó al instante.

"Ven, amor. Vamos a guiar a Alec con esta mierda," murmuró suavemente, dejando un beso más en mi cuello.

"Bien," dije con un suspiro, mirando detrás de él para ver a Kyra y Esme caminando hacia nosotros.

Aun cuando los ojos de la primera estaban un poco hinchados y rojos, se veía más calmada. Veía a Edward como si fuera realmente Superman. Tuve que sonreírle por eso, porque él era algo así como un superhéroe—para sus hijos, para sus amigos, y definitivamente para mí. Y sabía a ciencia cierta que había cambiado su decisión sobre ir por Jordan simplemente porque vio la pura y absoluta simpatía que había estado escrita en todo mi rostro. Sabía lo que Kyra estaba sintiendo. El hombre que amaba estaba siendo amenazado, y a pesar de lo mucho que había hecho para protegerlo, era posible que pudiera salir lastimado de todos modos. Yo era malditamente afortunada de que Edward estuviese entrenado y fuera duro y capaz de defenderse en casi todos los escenarios; Jordan no.

Cassie nos dijo, después de que Esme llevara a Kyra arriba, que era un tipo aficionado a las actividades al aire libre, que le gustaba ejercitarse en un gimnasio de boxeo, pero no estaba _entrenado_. No podía evaluar una situación y ver el peligro por lo que era realmente. No podía desaparecer en un parpadeo, o moverse con tanta suavidad que no hiciera ni un ruido, o incluso sacar ventaja de sus alrededores para ocultarse, luchar, o escapar. Edward podía, y lo haría si tenía que hacerlo, a fin de sobrevivir. Y el resto de nuestro equipo no era diferente.

Kyra sabía todo eso, y el saber de las habilidades de Edward ayudó a calmarla. Pero no la hizo sentir menos nerviosa por Jordan, porque cuando amas a alguien—incluso a alguien que alejaste—nada puede pasarle. Nada.

"Hola," dije con un suspiro, apartándome del abrazo de Edward. "Estamos por ir a escuchar al equipo de Alec. Deben estar a punto de llegar. ¿Estás lista para escuchar?" Le pregunté.

"Sí," me dijo, asintiendo y frotando su rostro, y podía ver que sus manos temblaban.

"Relájate, Kyra," le dije, acompañándola a la puerta de la oficina, con Esme y Edward siguiéndonos. "Alec es realmente bueno, y Eleazar… Él y Felix son de la CIA y ex Navy Seals. A menos que Jordan los reciba en la puerta con un cañón, estarán bien."

Eso logró que esbozara una sonrisa, y asintió una vez.

"Esto es lo más fácil de la lista de tareas para hacer hoy," declaré, estrechándole los ojos a mi esposo.

"Silencio, Bella," dijo riéndose entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando todos entramos a la oficina.

Makenna fue la primera en decir algo. "¡Bells! Wes dijo que lo llamaras tan pronto como tengamos a Jordan. De esa forma puede avisarle a las autoridades locales que está bajo custodia de protección."

"Entendido." Asentí, poniéndome unos auriculares. "Alice, pon en pantalla la cámara de Alec," le dije, apenas logrando decir las palabras antes de que ella girara su computadora. "¿Sabemos a ciencia cierta que Jordan está en casa?"

"Sí," respondió Cassie, levantando su teléfono. "Rose hizo que lo llamara, para revisar el video que se supone haremos," declaró, haciendo una mueca cuando Kyra jadeó.

"¿Jordan iba dirigir eso? Cassie, ¿cómo no me lo dijiste?" Chilló, su rostro tiñéndose de rosa.

"Quería sorprenderte. Tienes que decirle la verdad," respondió Cassie con un tono sin remordimiento, encogiendo un hombro.

"Sí, pero—" Kyra empezó a discutir, pero Esme colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

"No ahora, Kyra, pero en algún momento, vas a tener que aceptar que ella tiene razón. Este, Jordan, va a compartir el mismo techo que tú desde esta noche," le dijo con voz baja.

Kyra solo asintió, pero no dijo nada en respuesta. Volvió su atención hacia mí y Edward.

"Dame un auricular, dulzura," me ordenó, le arrojé uno. Lo metió rápidamente en su oído, estudiando la gran pantalla que visualizaba la cámara de Alec. "Alec, situación."

"Llegamos a la locación, y estamos por tomar la puerta principal," declaró Alec, y por su cámara, lo vimos acercándose sigilosamente a la puerta principal, diciéndole a Emmett y Felix que cubrieran la parte de atrás. Se separaron de él, corriendo a cada lado de la casa hacia el patio trasero. Eleazar se paró junto a Alec, vigilando sus alrededores. "Ed, ¿está Kyra en la habitación? Puede que la necesitemos para que le confirme a este tipo que es ella quién nos envía. No tenemos ninguna autoridad."

Edward me miró, y luego a Kyra. "Kyra, tenemos que decirle a este tipo que tú nos envías. No somos policías, así que puede que quiera escucharlo de ti. ¿Estás dispuesta a hacer eso?"

Kyra asintió con vehemencia. "Lo que sea… solo, sáquenlo de ahí."

"Sí, señora," dijo riéndose, tocando su auricular. "Alec, en marcha. Tómatelo con calma, ¿quieres? Estamos por sorprender a este hombre."

"¡Con calma!" Se burló Alec, ante de tocar el timbre. "Como si fuera un cavernícola. No soy Emmett."

Toda la habitación y las voces por la radio se rieron, excepto Emmett.

"¿Saben? ¡De verdad siento el amor, pendejos!" Gruñó, pero conocía a Em lo bastante bien como para saber que no se ofendía por nada. Él sabía que tenía una personalidad tosca. Prefería entrar en una habitación como las llamas del infierno a ser sutil. Es por eso que odiaba hacer el papel de golfo para atrapar a una infiel. "Soy tranquilo. ¿Verdad, Rosie?"

Edward y yo nos reímos al ver que rodaba los ojos y sacudía despacio la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le mentía sin problema por la radio. "Claro, cariño. Lo que tú digas."

Ya fuera por nuestro parloteo o el hecho de que nuestro equipo estaba básicamente muy cerca de Jordan, Kyra se relajó un poquito, porque su risita fue dulce y suave. Pero todas las mujeres en la habitación parpadearon dos veces cuando Jordan Nichols abrió su puerta.

"Hola, bíceps," murmuró Makenna con voz cantarina, pero todos la escuchamos, provocando que riéramos otra vez.

Maldición, Jordan era muy bien parecido. Estaba de pie en la puerta con una toalla blanca alrededor de su cuello, pero estaba sudado, llevando solo lo que parecían ser unos pantalones cortos de baloncesto. Tenía… músculos bien definidos. Por todas partes. No era de esos tipos gigantes que parecían usar esteroides. Estaba delgado, en forma y bien definido, con piel suave, brazos fuertes y abdominales en los que podías fregar la ropa, sin mencionar que podría jurar que vi un poco de tinta asomándose en la cintura de sus pantalones cortos justo en su cadera. Pero su rostro era deslumbrante—unos intensos y profundamente expresivos ojos marrones, labios llenos, una marcada nariz romana y una línea de mandíbula afilada. Para rematar todo eso un sudoroso cabello oscuro que caía sobre su frente mientras miraba a Alec con curiosidad.

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, y me giré para ver a Kyra, casi chocando puños con ella, pero Rose lo hizo verbalmente por mí.

"Oh, maldita sea," dijo Rose riéndose bajito, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¡Bien hecho, Kyra!"

Me sobresalté cuando un una voz suave y profunda gruñó bajo en mi oído para que solo yo lo escuchara. "¿Quiere dejar de comerse con los ojos a nuestro objetivo, señora Cullen?"

Sonreí, porque él sabía que yo no era así, y era evidente que me estaba tomando el maldito pelo. "Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, Edward," canturreé de forma inocente. "No se compara contigo, cariño," dije la pura verdad arrastrando las palabras, dándole a mi esposo una mirada evaluadora.

"Mmm, espero que no," bufó dramáticamente, haciéndome soltar una risita, porque era adorable cuando se ponía todo celoso y esa mierda, sobre todo cuando sabía que no significaba nada. Si una mujer en bikini hubiese atendido la puerta, no hubieran sentido vergüenza al mirar, y todos lo sabíamos. Había pasado antes en un caso de infidelidad hace unos meses, y creí que las chicas y yo moriríamos de risa, porque se habían quedado como estatuas por solo un momento cuando "la otra mujer" atendió la puerta en lo que difícilmente podía considerase un traje de baño.

Edward soltó un resoplido, sonriéndome con suficiencia y empujándome con su codo para que mirara a Kyra. Se estaba mordiendo la uña de su pulgar, mirando la pantalla con nerviosismo cuando Alec empezó a presentarse.

"¿Jordan Nichols? Mi nombre es Alec. Estoy con Protección _Gravity_ ," declaró con firmeza, tendiéndole su mano. "Kyra Bailey nos ha solicitado que lo llevemos con ella. Al parecer hay una amenaza contra usted."

"¿Kyra?" Preguntó, sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza, antes de frotar su rostro con la toalla alrededor de su cuello. "¿Y qué amenaza?"

"A la señorita Bailey le gustaría explicarle personalmente," respondió Alec sin problema, "así que si nos acompaña…"

" _Wow_ , un momento… ¿Ir con ustedes adónde?" Jordan dijo molesto, quitándose la toalla del hombro y arrojándola en alguna parte dentro de la casa. "No voy a ir a ninguna parte."

Edward sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, tocando rápidamente la pantalla. "Alec, voy a poner a Kyra al teléfono para que hable con él. Necesitamos que coopere. Ahora."

"Señor," respondió Alec por la radio, pero respondió el teléfono, entregándoselo a Jordan sin siquiera ponerse la maldita cosa en el oído. "Es para usted."

Edward le dio el teléfono a Kyra. "Tienes que convencerlo de venir, o no podremos hacer esto. Si lo traigo a la fuerza, es secuestro. ¿Entiendes?"

"Está enojado conmigo, Edward," le susurró en respuesta.

"Él no sabe la verdad, Kyra. No puedes culparlo por eso, pero dile que le explicarás cuando llegue aquí," declaró, encogiendo un hombro.

Titubeante, se puso el teléfono al oído. "¿Jordan?"

"¿Kyra? ¿Qué está pasando?" Le preguntó, casi con brusquedad. "¿Estás en algún tipo de problema?"

"¿Algo así?" Le dijo, pero sonó como una pregunta. "Escucha, necesito que hagas lo que ellos te digan. Te explicaré todo cuando llegues aquí, pero hay algunas amenazas contra mí… y contra algunas de las personas que conozco."

"¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Ike? ¿Lo que dicen los medios es verdad? ¿De verdad él…" Jordan comenzó esa serie de preguntas con un tono áspero, pero el frenético interrogatorio sonaba preocupado. Su rostro pareció palidecerse tan solo al pensarlo.

"Sí," ella dijo, un sollozo atorándose en su garganta. "Jordan, por favor. Solo… ven. ¿Está bien? Prometo explicarte todo, pero por ahora, tienes que confiar en mí."

"Eso es un poco difícil de hacer, cariño, considerando lo que me hiciste," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Edward estiró su mano hacia el teléfono, pero antes de que Kyra pudiera dárselo, Eleazar finalmente habló, haciendo que todos volviéramos nuestra atención al monitor.

"¿Oye, hijo? Lo que pase entre tú y la señorita Bailey no es de nuestra incumbencia, pero si has estado viendo las noticias, debes saber que Ike Raulson apareció achicharrado. ¿Quieres ser el siguiente?" Gruñó, al fin perdiendo la paciencia. "Puedes discutir todo eso con ella cuando lleguemos a dónde vamos."

Jordan hizo una mueca ante la franqueza de El, pero se frotó el rostro con su mano. "Tengo el presentimiento de que voy a arrepentirme de esto," gimió, rodando los ojos. "¿Tengo tiempo para una ducha?"

"Me temo que no," respondió Alec. "Puedes empacar una maleta sencilla, pero tenemos que sacarte de aquí. Lleva ropa que te abrigue."

Jordan hizo una pausa por una fracción de segundo, pero asintió con solemnidad y se giró en la entrada, dejándola abierta para que Alec lo siguiera. No se tomó mucho tiempo, pero una vez que empacó rápidamente una maleta, cerró su casa, y subió al coche, Alec volvió a reportarse con Edward.

"Chico, vamos de regreso. Te veremos en unas horas," declaró por la radio.

"Diez-cuatro, y vigila tu seis. Lo último que necesitamos es a los puñeteros medios acampando fuera de las puertas," Edward declaró con firmeza, pasando una mano por su cabello.

"Señor," gruñó Alec, y la comunicación por la radio terminó.

"Ven, Kyra," dijo Esme con voz baja, llevándola hacia la puerta. "Puedes ayudarme a preparar una habitación para Jordan."

Cuando dejaron la habitación, Rose murmuró, "Él accedió demasiado rápido. No estoy segura de que yo hubiese aceptado. Me refiero a que, ¿ellos no… rompieron?"

"Se preocupa por ella," Cassie habló en voz baja desde el extremo de la mesa, "y la ha estado sacando de problemas por un buen tiempo. No sé si pueda llevar cuenta de las veces que él dejó todo solo para pasar por ella porque estaba demasiado embriagada para conducir, o cuando ella necesitaba que se hiciera algo en la casa, o incluso cuando necesitaba un acompañante para un evento, incluso después de que oficialmente ya no estaban juntos." Suspiró, colocando sus codos sobre la mesa y dejando caer su barbilla en sus manos. "No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar al escuchar la verdad del por qué ella hizo algunas cosas."

"Si vale una mierda, entonces escuchará… y su opinión de ella no va a cambiar," gruñó Edward, tirando del auricular en su oído y arrojándolo sobre la mesa. "Jazz, Mick, tenemos planes que hacer," ordenó, besando mi cabeza con rudeza antes de agarrar los planos del banco. "No te olvides de llamar a Wes, dulzura. Él necesita saber qué está pasando," murmuró suavemente, su voz un poco más calmada.

"Sí, claro," le dije, mi corazón lleno de amor por él, porque era malditamente obvio que iba a juzgar a Jordan por cómo reaccionara con Kyra. Si el tipo reaccionaba de forma negativa, entonces era posible que mi Edward lo noqueara de una puta vez. No por algo que tuviera que ver con Kyra, sino porque diría mucho de los verdaderos sentimientos de Jordan hacia la chica y su carácter.

De pronto, quería besar a Edward hasta dejarlo estúpido, pero no pude cuando Mack se acercó con su teléfono.

"Sí, cariño. Yo también te extraño. Aquí está Bells," dijo, dándome el teléfono.

"Wes," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza para aclararla. "Tenemos en nuestra posesión a Jordan Nichols."

"Bien, bien," murmuró, dándole órdenes a alguien en su presencia. "Bells, recibimos toda la mierda del laboratorio. ¿Estás preparada?"

"Sí, dale," dije emocionada, corriendo hacia mi computadora para poder tomar notas.

"Primero, la sangre dentro de la casa Raulson perteneció a Molly Parsons. Lo sabemos porque su abuelo fue lo bastante inteligente como para darnos una muestra en ese entonces."

"Aw, maldición," gemí, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras tecleaba. "Continúa."

"Segundo… el asesinato de Ike Raulson. De acuerdo con el examen médico, fue torturado brutalmente antes de ser quemado. Y todavía estaba vivo cuando el fuego inició. No puedo asegurar si fue Preston o no, pero eso fue extremadamente personal para un ataque al azar. No había huellas digitales en el coche. Al parecer de verdad quería enseñarle una lección a Ike. Aunque con Preston huyendo, sin problema y públicamente puedo llamarlo la persona de interés en este caso."

"Está bien." Hice una mueca al escuchar de la violencia de la que Preston era capaz, porque eso significaba que lo que Eleazar había dicho era verdad; Ike era la personalidad dominante, pero ahora su hijo había afirmado su propia dominación. Permanentemente. Aunque en mi interior, maldición, no estaba ni un poco triste.

"Siguiente… esa caja de depósito. ¿Necesito saber qué están planeando?" Me preguntó, riéndose un poco.

"Nop," dije con una carcajada. "Créeme."

"Está bien," dijo con un resoplido. "No los culpo. Me encabrona no poder entrar. No conseguí la llave legalmente, así que no puedo buscar legítimamente en esa caja de depósito del banco. Aun cuando Ike está muerto y Preston desaparecido, la única forma de conseguir su caja de depósito es si eres de la familia y puedes entregar un certificado de defunción. Así que… hagan lo que tengan que hacer. No sé nada. Y joder, tengan mucho cuidado."

"Gracias, Wes," dije con un suspiro. "¿Algo más?"

"Sip, una cosa más. No soy estúpido, y mi novia casi me lo dijo, pero… estás planeando algo para atrapar a este pendejo, ¿no es así?"

"Así es, aunque en realidad no hemos planeado nada en concreto, en sí. ¿Por qué?" Dije evasiva, mirando a Mack, que me encogió un hombro.

"Queremos que nos incluyan. Queremos ayudarlos, y luego hacer el arresto cuando lo hagan. ¿Está dispuesto Ed a que trabajemos juntos?" Me preguntó.

"Estoy segura que lo estará," declaré, recargándome en mi silla y mirando a los ojos a Edward desde el otro lado de la habitación. "Wes, estamos tratando de conseguir todo lo que necesitas. Cada pieza de evidencia. No nos molesta compartir. Todo lo obtuvimos simplemente porque hemos tratado de tomar el mejor curso de acción para mantener a Kyra segura—acciones preventivas. Todo lo que tenemos es suyo."

"Gracias, Bella," me dijo. "Oye, tengo que irme. Hay algunos testigos con los que tenemos que hablar."

"Oye, Wes. Si te topas con alguien que pudiera tener una pista de dónde se oculta Preston, avísanos, ¿sí? He buscado por todas partes y no he encontrado ni un lugar que les pertenezca o renten o, incluso, que algún maldito amigo les haya prestado. Apostaría a que está muy bien escondido, con difícil acceso, y que si lo encontramos, encontraremos el cuerpo de Molly Parsons, sin mencionar que posiblemente encontremos a Robert Reynolds."

"Lo sé, B," gimió. "Por lo visto, estamos en la misma sintonía. Les informaré cuando sepa algo. Estoy seguro que Kyra ha de estar preocupada."

"Lo está. También se siente que todo esto es su culpa. Hemos hecho lo que podemos para convencerla de lo contrario."

Terminamos la llamada después de que me dijo que Benny regresaría de nuevo a la investigación a más tardar el siguiente día, y froté mis sienes, estudiando mi pantalla. Me giré hacia Alice, de pronto cansada y nerviosa por la misión que Edward estaba a punto de comenzar.

"No van a poner un pie dentro de ese banco hasta que estés segura que tenemos el control, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté, pero ya estaba asintiendo mientras trabajaba en algo así como un equipo que estaba preparando para que se lo llevara Kurt. Era una clase de enrutador con cables, pinzas y una pequeña antena.

"Una vez que Kurt conecte esto dentro del panel de control debajo del banco, puedo tener acceso al sistema de seguridad, desactivar la alarma sin alertar a la compañía que la monitorea, y luego remplazar la trasmisión de video con un circuito cerrado falso," dijo rápidamente, sonriendo cuando solté un resoplido.

"Muy bien, confío en ti," murmuré suavemente, rodando los ojos, porque algunas veces no entendía una palabra de lo que decía. Poniéndome de pie, cargué la caja de cámaras que íbamos a poner sobre Edward y su equipo y me volví hacia Rose. "Mientras ellos planean, vamos a preparar sus cosas," le dije. "Lo último que necesitamos es quedarnos a ciegas durante esta mierda."

Suspiró, cogiendo una cámara y sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sí, esta vez definitivamente vamos a necesitar todos los ángulos…"

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"Detente, justo ahí," grité, levantando mi mano para que mi papá pudiera verme por el espejo retrovisor de la SUV. Abrí la puerta trasera, agarrando nuestro equipo y poniéndolo dentro.

"¿Tenemos todo?" Me preguntó, levantando la última bolsa a mis pies y poniéndola dentro.

"Eso creo," le dije, quitándome la gorra y pasando mis dedos por mi cabello, solo para ponérmela de nuevo. "Mickey necesita más mierda que nosotros, pero todo lo empacó ahí," le dije, señalando la bolsa en la extrema derecha. "Las cosas de Kurt, que Alice preparó, y los cargadores que necesitas para volar ese transformador," continué, señalando las bolsas apropiadas. "Estamos listos."

"¿Armados?" Me preguntó, sacando su arma de su funda al hombro y revisando el cargador.

"Solo armas de mano. Lo último que necesitamos es que nos atrapen con armas automáticas. Demonios, nos acusarían de terrorismo," gruñí, poniendo los ojos en blanco al escuchar su risa.

"¿De verdad piensas que El lo permitiría?" Se echó a reír, estrellando una mano sobre mi hombro y dándole un apretón.

Sonreí y encogí un hombro al entrar de nuevo a la casa. "No, pero nunca se sabe… Y no estoy seguro que me haya perdonado por lo de Kenny Porter," dije con un resoplido.

Kenny Porter había estado involucrado en el secuestro de mi esposa e hija. Estaba bajo la custodia de Eleazar hasta su juicio, su sentencia en Bahía Guantánamo, y su transportación. Nunca logró salir del país. Me aseguré de que pagara el que siquiera haya puesto un dedo sobre mi familia.

Papá se rio, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. "Te perdonó por lo de Kenny, pero no por burlar su guardia. Todavía no sabe cómo lo hiciste."

"Bien," gruñí, sonriendo cuando papá se rio con mucha más fuerza.

Nos detuvimos cuando estuvimos dentro de la cocina, porque podías cortar la tensión con un puto cuchillo. Jordan Nichols tenía una rápida, pero muy baja conversación con Gator en la mesa. Cassie estaba alentando a Kyra a comer, pero ella seguía dando miradas de preocupación hacia el comedor.

"Es un pendejo si no la escucha," murmuró mi papá, sus ojos observando la situación.

"Sí, dije lo mismo," suspiré. "Los próximos días serán divertidos," gruñí con sarcasmo.

Me sonrió, dándome otra fuerte palmada en el hombro. "Ve a prepárate. Quiero estar en marcha en unos diez minutos. Creo que Bella estaba preparando a los niños para dormir."

Asentí, subiendo las escaleras para escuchar mi sonido favorito en el mundo—el sonido de mis hijos y mi esposa riendo. Abrí la puerta y sonreí mientras disfrutaba de ver a mi chica sentada en medio de la cama con Sammy en su regazo, su espalda pegada a su pecho, y Bethy junto a ella debajo de su brazo. Estaban leyendo juntos un libro.

"Papi," gritó Sammy emocionado, abriendo y cerrando una mano, mientras la otra se apoyaba en la pierna de su madre.

"¿De veldad tenes que ilte, papi?" Preguntó Bethy, sonando miserable y triste, y si algo podía hacer que me quedara en esa maldita habitación, sería el adorable pucherito que se apoderó de su rostro.

"Eso me temo, pequeña dulzura," le dije, cayendo sobre la cama al otro lado de Bella. "Estaré aquí cuando despiertes en la mañana."

Bella me lanzó una intensa mirada de advertencia, pero no dijo una palabra enfrente de los niños. Sabía que era por mi promesa de estar ahí, pero no había una mierda que pudiera alejarme de ellos. No le había mentido antes. Si sentía que la entrada al banco no saldría bien, joder, si no era perfecta, entonces seguro que no entraría. Punto. Fin de la puta historia. Que me jodan si iba a poner en riesgo la vida que tenía con mi familia por lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de esa puñetera caja de banco. De ninguna jodida manera. Nada de este caso lo valía. Atraparíamos a Preston Raulson de otra forma.

"Lo prometo," gruñí, mis ojos fijos en Bella, pero abrí mis brazos cuando Bethy gateó sobre la cama y subió a mi regazo. Volviéndome hacia mi hija, le pregunté, "¿Es hora de ir a la cama, pequeño sargento?"

"Sí, señor," dijo con un suspiro, colocando sus diminutas manos a cada lado de mi rostro. "Estás espinoso, papi," dijo con una risita, lo que solo hizo que Sammy también estirara su mano y me tocara, y que mi esposa se riera entre dientes.

"Mamá me dice peludo," le dije en broma, guiñándole un ojo a Bella, y me rodó los ojos y negó. Volviéndome de nuevo hacia mis niños, les dije, "Los amo."

"Te amo, papi," los dos repitieron en respuesta.

"A la cama, soldados," gruñí, pero sonreí cuando Bethy se bajó de la cama.

Se metió bajo las mantas de la otra, subiéndolas y esperando por mí. Cargué a Sammy y me puse de pie, retirando sus mantas y arropándolo.

"Cuidado," mi niño susurró, agarrando cada lado de mi rostro cuando me incliné para besar su frente.

"Siempre," le juré en un susurro. "Duerme, peque."

Dejándolo para que recibiera sus besos y buenas noches de Bella, me volví hacia Bethy, diciéndole lo mismo cuando me dijo que tuviera cuidado. Cuando Bella y yo apagamos la luz, cerramos la puerta y salimos al pasillo, ella me encaró.

"No puedes prometerles eso, Edward," me susurró con aspereza, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Puedo. Y lo haré. No voy a entrar a ese banco a menos que esté completamente bajo nuestro control," le siseé en respuesta. "Nada de lo que esté dentro de esa caja vale la pena, amor."

Me frunció sus labios, dejando salir un profundo suspiro. "Muy bien, cariño. Es solo que… estoy preocupada."

"C-Confío e-en qu-que c-cuidarás d-de m-mí," balbuceé en voz baja, encogiendo un hombro. "Comunicación constante," le susurré lo que siempre le había recordado por años.

"Está bien," cedió, aunque estaba muy seguro que no iba a estar feliz hasta que mi trasero estuviera de vuelta aquí por la mañana. "Vamos a prepararte."

"No." Gruñí, atrayéndola con rudeza hacia mí.

Deslizando mis manos en su cabello en la base de su cráneo, acerqué sus labios a los míos. Mi beso fue un voto, entregándole mi corazón para que cuidara de él hasta que volviera, porque tenía que darlo todo en estas situaciones. No tenía otra opción más que reprimir al esposo y padre en mí a fin de concentrarme en el trabajo en cuestión. Tenía que liberar al soldado frío y racional dentro de mí, asegurándome que cada paso, cada movimiento que hiciéramos esta noche fuera calculado, inteligente, y seguro.

El dulce lloriqueo de mi esposa golpeó suavemente mi mejilla al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro. No dejé de besarla. Girando mi lengua intensamente contra la suya, le di la vuelta, presionándola en la pared, pero mi chica sonrió contra mis labios.

Pegando mi frente en la suya, jadeé, "¿Qué?"

"Si estás tratando de besarme hasta dejarme sin sentido, Edward, es demasiado tarde. Apenas si puedo recordar mi nombre desde lo de la cueva," soltó una sensual risita, rozando sus labios con los míos

Con una sonrisa engreída, porque maldita sea, no podía evitarlo, besé sus labios, su frente, y finalmente la adorable puntita de su nariz. "Señora Isabella Cullen," ronroneé, acariciando sus pómulos con mis pulgares. "¿Entendido?"

Soltó unas risitas y asintió, al fin relajándose un poco. "Sí, señor, entendido. Tu equipo, cariño. Vamos."

Entrelazó nuestros dedos, y llevé el dorso de su mano a mis labios mientras me llevaba abajo hacia la oficina. Ese último beso me permitió adoptar la modalidad de trabajo al inhalar profundamente el dulce aroma de su piel suave, permitiendo que mi aliento tocara sus nudillos. En el momento en que colocaba la cámara a mi chaleco kevlar, estaba listo para comenzar esta mierda.

Y terminar de una vez.

 **~oOo~**

"¿Ese pendejo de Jordan de verdad se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta?" Mickey preguntó mientras ella, Jasper y yo esperábamos que Kurt se reportara una vez que estuviera en posición y que mi papá nos informara cuando el trasformador estuviera listo para dejarlo fuera de servicio.

"Sí, lo hizo," murmuré, encogiendo un hombro. "Quizás necesita una lección de modales," gruñí, rodando los ojos al escuchar sus risas.

Miré alrededor de nosotros, sacudiendo la cabeza al ver el infierno suburbano en el que estábamos atrapados. Había plazas comerciales, tiendas de comestibles, y cadenas de restaurantes. Era una pequeña comunidad a las afueras de L.A. La residencia de Ike estaba a unos cinco minutos de donde estábamos estacionados, lo que era detrás de una plaza comercial. Eché un vistazo detrás del edificio hacia el banco que era nuestro objetivo. Al menos teníamos la protección de la oscuridad en la que estábamos hasta que papá cortara la electricidad.

Habíamos discutido que Alice cortara toda la red eléctrica por control remoto, pero porque el transformador estaba a varias manzanas de distancia, decidimos que la pequeña explosión que papá iba a iniciar alejaría la atención de dónde estábamos y lo que estábamos por hacer, sobre todo porque la lluvia estaba a punto de caer.

Kurt bufó un ruido por la radio, y eché un vistazo a la _laptop_ de Mickey en su regazo al mirar su cámara. Estaba navegando por un pasaje subterráneo.

"Sin ánimo de ofender, chicos," dijo finalmente con honestidad, "ustedes son unos cabrones que dan miedo al conocerlos."

Jasper se partía de la risa desde el asiento trasero mientras Mickey y yo nos uníamos a él, pero suspiró al hacerse hacia adelante. "El chico tiene razón. Somos un poco… abrumadores."

Sonreí, mirando de nuevo alrededor para asegurarme que seguíamos sin ser notados, y recordé cuando conocí a Kurt. Estaba que se cagaba del miedo, pero Bella había sido lo único que me había detenido de tratarlo como a los otros pendejos que habían estado involucrados en el secuestro de ella y Bethy. Sin embargo, el chico era genial. Era sensato y tendía a darnos esa opinión que nadie más había considerado. Como acababa de hacer.

"Demonios sí, son jodidamente abrumadores," gruñó, y otro vistazo a la computadora me mostró que seguía corriendo. "Todos somos intensos y activos. Hablamos nuestro propio idioma de mierda. Y estoy seguro que no es de ayuda el que todos caminamos armados por la maldita casa."

Suspiré. "Tal vez tengas razón," admití, frotando mi rostro con rudeza.

"Nos presentamos en la casa del tipo, le dijimos que su ex necesitaba que empacara una maleta y confiara ciegamente en ella, y luego lo dejamos en un lugar desconocido para él," dijo Jasper con una risita, golpeando suavemente mi hombro con el dorso de su mano.

"Luego ese lugar parece una comuna con tanta gente dentro," añadió Mickey riéndose entre dientes. "¿Sabes? Alguien debería hablar con él… explicarle todo." Sonrió cuando lancé mi mirada hacia ella. "De acuerdo, tal vez no todo, pero al menos por qué él está ahí."

"Le doy hasta mañana," finalmente papá habló. "Si sigue con esa mierda, te garantizo que Bella le dice algo."

"Y no será algo bonito," todos dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Silencio. Todos ustedes," Bella soltó una risita por la radio, y podía imaginar sus bellos ojos en blanco al escuchar la conversación. "Jordan necesitaba un minuto para ordenar sus pensamientos. Estoy segura que él y Kyra hablarán en la mañana. Para su información, es tarde. No todos pueden pensar claramente a las tres de la mañana, mucho menos entender en qué acabamos de meterlo."

"Sí, señora," suspiré derrotado, porque tenía razón, pero me seguía guardando mi opinión del cabrón hasta que realmente tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Otro vistazo a la computadora—está vez, con la vista de mi padre—me mostró que había llegado a su objetivo. Escaló la cerca de la pequeña estación eléctrica, bajando silenciosamente de un salto al otro lado.

"No necesitamos mucho, papá," le recordé. "Solo lo suficiente para que parezca una sobrecarga."

"Sí, el clima está ayudando con eso," gruñó, rodeando algunas estructuras de metal hasta que encontró la que necesitaba. "Esas nubes que llegan harán que parezca que cayó un rayo."

En ese preciso momento, se escuchó un trueno, un rugido bajo, prolongado y profundo. Tenía razón; El maldito clima definitivamente estaba de nuestro lado esta noche. No solo ayudaría con la situación del transformador, sino que también ayudaría a mantenernos ocultos en caso de que alguien pasara manejando.

"Estoy en posición," jadeó Kurt frente a un muro de cables indescriptibles, cajas de fusibles y equipo de enrutamiento. Dejó su bolsa en el suelo, abriéndola, y sacando el aparato que Alice había armado.

"Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien," habló Alice por la radio. "Kurt, ¿recuerdas qué tienes que hacer?"

"Sí, duendecillo, lo tengo," le dijo, sacando un cuchillo, moviendo torpemente unos cuantos cables, y quitándole las envolturas de plástico a dos de ellos en secciones de medio centímetro. "Lo estoy conectando ahora," declaró, sujetando dos cables de la invención de Alice a dos cables a los que les había quitado el plástico. "Está encendido. Pruébalo, Alice."

"En ello, en ello, en ello," dijo, y podíamos escucharla tecleando como un demonio.

Había admitido justo antes de que nos fuéramos que su pequeña misión iba a ser delicada. Tenía que entrar por la "puerta trasera" en el sistema informático del banco a fin de no ser detectada, remplazar la transmisión en vivo del video de seguridad con una grabación del circuito cerrado, desactivar la alarma, y luego recolocar todo una vez que hubiésemos terminado.

"Muy bien, estoy dentro. Denme… dos minutos. Tal vez deberían ponerse en posición, Edward. Carlisle, estate preparado, porque tan pronto como consiga la grabación de video que necesito, entonces puedes volar el transformador."

"Diez-cuatro," gruñó, colocando un pedazo de explosivo plástico y asegurando un detonador en él. Lo hizo en cuatro lugares, pero situados muy cerca el uno del otro, por último volviendo a trepar por la cerca para poner algo de distancia por seguridad. "A tu señal, Alice."

"Vamos," le ordené a Jasper y Mickey, abriendo la puerta. "Dulzura, ahora eres nuestros ojos…"

"Yo me encargo, cariño. Dirígete hasta el extremo del edificio y mantente en posición," ordenó.

Mickey cerró la computadora, dejándola en el asiento de la SUV, y Jasper salió por la puerta trasera, todos encontrándonos en la parte de atrás del vehículo. Después de que Mickey agarró su bolsa, nos ceñimos a las sombras de la plaza comercial, evadiendo contenedores, botes para reciclar y cajas vacías.

"Perfecto," murmuró Alice, muy probablemente para sí misma. "Kurt, oculta la caja en alguna parte ahí dentro y ve a reunirte con el resto del equipo."

"Está bien," respondió. "Ed, voy en tu dirección."

"Vamos a esperar a papá, y entonces entraremos. Alice, tú eres la voz de dios… estamos a tus órdenes," le dije, sonriendo cuando su risita llegó a mis oídos.

"Siempre supuse que era una mujer," dijo Alice con una carcajada, lo que hizo que Jasper resoplara y rodara los ojos. "Muy bien, Carlisle. En tres… dos… uno… Vuélalo."

Kurt se nos unió, jadeando pesadamente al mismo tiempo que una ruidosa explosión rompió el silencio de la noche. El zumbido de las farolas, el sonido de las unidades de aire acondicionado funcionando, y la luz circuncidante, todo se desvaneció en un parpadeo.

"El sistema de seguridad ya es mío," declaró Alice de forma amenazadora. "Ese banco, sin embargo, es todo suyo, Edward. Hagan lo suyo," canturreó.

"Eres hermosa, Alice, ¿te lo he dicho últimamente?" Le dije riéndome entre dientes, levantando la vista para ver a papá corriendo a paso ligero hacia nosotros, pegándose a las mismas sombras que nosotros.

"Nunca lo suficiente, Edward. Nunca es suficiente," dijo riéndose, y todo nos reímos con ella. "Adelante… y no olviden entrar por el techo."

"Señora," gruñí, volviéndome hacia mi equipo. "Kurt, toma el borde exterior del edificio, quédate en las sombras, pero vigila los coches. Jasper, te necesito en esa puerta principal una vez que estemos dentro. Y papá, tú te quedas en el suelo en la parte de atrás. Si sale mal, podemos eliminar a los testigos, pero es la última maldita cosa que necesito que suceda. Voy a entrar a la bóveda con Mick. Síganme."

"Señor," todos gruñeron, y salimos corriendo hacia el banco.

Kurt se separó de nosotros, acechando a lo largo de la pared trasera del banco, dando vuelta a la derecha para tomar la parte más alejada del edificio a fin de vigilar el estacionamiento. Jasper, Mickey, mi papá y yo nos detuvimos frente a un contenedor. Subiéndome encima, papá y Jasper ayudaron a Mickey a acompañarme.

Volviéndome hacia ella, le dije, "Con calma. ¿Entendido?" Le susurré, y asintió en silencio. "Voy a levantarte, para que agarres la orilla y te subas. Te atraparé si crees que no puedes hacerlo."

"Claro, Ed, pero estoy bien. Estoy embarazada, no inútil," murmuró dándome un guiño, girándose frente a mí.

Al tomarla por la cintura, la levanté, asegurándome de que tuviera un buen agarre de la orilla del techo.

Cuando estuvo a salvo encima de mí, me llamó, "Estoy bien."

"Bien," le dije, saltando, agarrando la orilla y subiéndome. "Mickey, comienza con el cerrojo de esa trampilla. Jazz, tú sigues."

Jasper saltó, subiendo de la misma forma en que yo lo hice. Agitando la mano silenciosamente a mi papá, corrimos hacia la trampilla del techo, todos poniéndonos los guantes. Gruesas gotas de lluvia cayeron encima y alrededor de nosotros cuando cielo decidió abrirse. Justo antes de que Mickey abriera la trampilla, coloqué una mano en su hombro para detenerla, y Kurt se reportó.

"Bueno, la compañía de electricidad acaba de pasar. Unas tres camionetas pasaron rápidamente hacia la estación eléctrica," murmuró. "Pronto van a reportar esa mierda."

"Diez-cuatro," le dije, pero detuve a todos antes de entrar al banco bajando por las escaleras, porque era el momento decisivo. "Está despejado, ¿verdad?" Verifiqué. "Estamos a punto de entrar."

"Tienen completamente despejado, Edward," Bella respondió en mi oído. "La compañía que monitorea el sistema de seguridad solo ve lo que les permitimos ver. El apagón no eliminó el sistema de batería de reserva, pero no importa. Alice puso un tipo de señal falsa para que no se den cuenta que algo ha sido alterado. Abrir esa trampilla no afectará nada, porque deshabilitó los sensores."

"¿Eso fue español?" Le dije en broma. "Estás empezando a sonar como ella." El adorable y _sexy_ sonido de la risa de mi esposa llegó a mis oídos, y sacudí mi cabeza para aclararla. "Muy bien, dulzura, nuestras vidas—y libertad—están en tus manos. Vamos a entrar."

Después de hacerle un gesto con mi cabeza a Mick, abrió la trampilla, y nos quedamos inmóviles por una fracción de segundo, esperando, escuchando, y conteniendo el puto aliento por una alarma que nunca sonó. Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, y mi respeto por estas chicas solo aumentó de nuevo.

"De acuerdo, adelante, adelante, adelante," siseé, asegurándome de que Mickey tuviera su bolsa de equipo antes de que bajara una pierna al primer peldaño de la escalera, bajando rápidamente al piso del banco. Jasper y yo bajamos justo detrás de ella.

"Al frente," le dije a Jasper entre mi aliento, señalando con mi barbilla hacia el vestíbulo del banco, y asintió, corriendo hacia el frente del edificio, agachándose detrás de una silla. "Mick, muéstranos lo que tienes, niña salvaje," le dije, señalando hacia atrás de las ventanillas de los cajeros.

De acuerdo a los planos de Alice, las cajas de depósito estaban en una habitación afuera de la bóveda principal del banco. No íbamos a abrir la maldita bóveda—aunque, no dudaba que seguramente Mickey podría hacerlo—pero sí había una pesada reja de acero cerrada con llave que teníamos que abrir antes de que siquiera pudiéramos acercarnos a las cajas.

Mickey evaluó la reja, mirando desde el cerrojo bastante grande y pesado hasta la parte superior de la reja, donde había otro cerrojo.

"Dos cerrojos… uno electrónico," murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza y poniendo su bolsa en el suelo. "Ese de arriba se tendrá que abrir manualmente. Es un mecanismo de falla para los cortes de energía."

"Muy conveniente," solté un resoplido, mirando alrededor. "Mi equipo, repórtense."

"Despejado, hijo. De hecho, no hay ningún movimiento," mi papá respondió en seguida.

"Lo mismo aquí, Edward," añadió Kurt.

"Silencio, silencio," Jasper chasqueó su lengua. "No me gusta, pero tal parece que el apagón nos está protegiendo. Demonios, es probable que la mayoría de la gente siga dormida."

"¿Dormir? ¿Qué demonios es eso?" Dijo Mickey con un resoplido, ya trabajando duro en el cerrojo. "Sin afán de ofenderlos chicos, pero mataría por estar en pijamas en este momento."

Sonreí, empujando su espalda con mi rodilla mientras estaba arrodillada frente a mí. "¿Las del Hombre Araña? ¿O las del Demonios de Tazmania?"

"Las de Taz, niño bonito," dijo con una risita, inclinando su cabeza al estudiar el cerrojo. "Tengo más tiempo con las de Taz, así que están súper suaves. No todo el mundo quiere dormir en bóxer…" Dijo bromeando, esperando los gemidos que hicieron eco por la radio.

"No critiques el bóxer," dijo Bella con una carcajada. "No escuchas a Edward quejarse, ¿o sí?"

"Nunca, bebé," dije riéndome entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza, porque sí, me gustaba que mi chica insistiera en usar mi mierda—algo que había hecho desde el puñetero principio—y que era malditamente _sexy_. Me importaba una mierda lo que barboteaban las revistas de moda.

Un fuerte ruido metálico hizo eco en el oscuro y silencioso banco, y miré hacia abajo para ver que Mickey había abierto el primer cerrojo. Corrió para agarrar una silla, parándose en ella para seguir con el otro, solo que esta vez, no se llevó tanto tiempo, porque sabía lo que necesitaba para abrirlo.

Una vez que se quitó del camino, abrí la puerta, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y le di la llave.

"Esto va a ser complicado," me susurró, tomando la llave y caminando hacia la caja. "Estas cajas requieren la llave del cliente y la del empleado del banco para poder entrar. Puede que tenga que forzar el cerrojo de arriba…"

"Espera," le dije, corriendo hacia un pequeño escritorio a un lado. Abriendo cada cajón, finalmente encontrando un pequeño juego de llaves. "¿Qué tal estás?" Pregunté, arrojándolas a través de la habitación.

Las atrapó con destreza, sonriendo. "¿Sabes?... realmente eres más que una cara bonita."

Se rio con más fuerza cuando le mostré el dedo medio. "Solo… saca esa mierda y vámonos," dije con un suspiro, sonriendo al escuchar las risitas en mi oído.

Con dos giros rápidos de las llaves, la caja de depósito de Ike Raulson se abrió libremente. Mickey la sacó, poniéndola sobre una mesa cercana. Los dos nos asomamos dentro al mismo tiempo que ella levantó lentamente la tapa.

Dentro estaban cuatro videos, un sobre manila, y una pequeña caja. Mickey agarró las cintas y las metió en su bolsa. Cogí el sobre, girándolo en mis manos.

"Hazlo, Edward," ordenó Bella.

Lo abrí, vaciando su contenido sobre la mesa. Un mapa, algunos papeles legales, y unas llaves cayeron frente a mí. Mis cejas se elevaron, y le eché un vistazo rápido a Mickey.

"Bueno, que me jodan," dije con un suspiro, agarrando los papeles. "Oh, dulzura, creo que encontramos la propiedad que habías estado buscando. Y sé por qué no lo habías podido encontrar."

"¿Por qué?" Dijo con un jadeo, y aun cuando no estaba conmigo, prácticamente podía sentirla mirando por encima de mi hombro.

"Porque puso esa mierda bajo otro nombre," declaré, negando.

"¿El nombre de quién?" Preguntó.

"Gloria Hawthorne."

"Gloria, Gloria, Gloria," repitió Alice suavemente. "Conozco ese nombre. No es una exesposa. Ni uno de sus hijos. ¿Quién demonios era ella?" Murmuró para sí misma, pero conocía a Alice lo bastante bien para saber que estaba repasando la información que teníamos de los Raulson a la velocidad de la luz. "Hawthorne… ¡Aquí está! Oh… es la niñera de Preston. Murió cuando Preston cumplió dieciséis años. Ni siquiera pensamos en buscar bajo su nombre, porque era apenas un puntito de luz en el radar."

"Tal vez Ike sabía eso," dije con un suspiro, volviendo a meter todo en el sobre y dándoselo a Mickey.

"Vacía esa maldita caja, Edward," Bella me ordenó, y asentí, aun cuando probablemente no podía verme. "Quiero todo."

"Sí, señora," le dije, metiendo la mano en la caja para agarrar la última cosa dentro. Era del tamaño de una caja de dulces. "Ya que estamos viendo esta mierda…" Abrí la caja, y el silencio pareció repicar en mis oídos.

Foto tras foto de chicas estaban dentro, todas tomadas con una de esas viejas Polaroids que escupen la mierda al instante. No era solo Kyra, Layla, o Jen Jones. Eran lo que tenía que ser unas cincuenta mujeres. Incluso vi la imagen de Molly Parsons ahí dentro. Y no era solo la presencia de las fotos, sino cómo había sido tomadas. Cada una de esas puñeteras fotos había sido tomada en la habitación a un lado de la de Preston en la casa de Ike. Todas las chicas estaban inconscientes o dormidas en medio de sábanas desordenadas, llevando ropa hecha girones o sin ropa en absoluto. Algunas chicas tenían moretones, algunas tenían cortes que sangraban en sus rostros, pero cada una de ellas parecía… violada.

"Oh, demonios no," dijo Mickey entre su aliento al mirar conmigo. "Oh, de verdad espero que Preston le haya dado una paliza a su padre. Repetidamente. Con un cuchillo de sierra. Uno sin filo." Bufó un largo y frustrado respiro por la nariz. "De otra manera, joder, ese puto cabrón se escapó demasiado fácil."

"No jodas," gruñí, volviendo a bajar la tapa de la caja y entregándosela y el sobre a ella. Los metió rápidamente en su bolsa cuando espeté, "Vamos a cerrar de nuevo este lugar."

"¡Ahora mismo!" Jasper añadió repentinamente, su voz apenas mostrando un poco de nerviosismo. "Hay policías patrullando las calles. Están alumbrando las fachadas. ¡Hay que marcharnos!"

"Kurt, papá… vayan por el coche y salgan del estacionamiento. Vengan a recogernos. ¡Dejen las luces apagadas!" Ordené, ayudando a Mickey a volver a cerrar la caja, poner las llaves de vuelta en el cajón, y cerrar de nuevo la reja de la habitación de las cajas de depósito. Se volvió a cerrar automáticamente.

"Entendido," gruñó papá.

Corriendo nuevamente alrededor de las ventanillas, encontramos a Jasper al pie de las escaleras del acceso al techo. Sin hacer ruido, los dos levantamos a Mickey para que pudiera agarrar el peldaño y volver a subir. En poco tiempo todos estábamos en el techo.

"¡Chicos, agáchense!" Ordenó Kurt.

No sabía dónde demonios estaba, pero le obedecimos al instante, cayendo sobre nuestros estómagos sobre ese techo.

Su voz cambió a apenas un susurro. "Una sola patrulla, un policía dentro. Está usando su reflector para revisar la parte de atrás, las puertas principales, y el contenedor."

"¿Papá?" Dije entre mi aliento.

"Ya estoy en el coche. Kurt, no te muevas," jadeó. "Veo que estás agachado en la orilla del centro comercial. Tan pronto como el policía se vaya, voy a recogerte."

"Señor," respondió Kurt.

Podía escuchar el débil sonido de llantas en el asfalto húmedo, el suave motor de la patrulla, y el eco de la radio policial. Pero también la escuché marcharse.

"¡Muy bien, adelante, adelante, adelante!" Repitió Kurt, "pero tengan cuidado. Solo está al lado, en la tienda de donas."

Solté un resoplido, rodando los ojos, sin siquiera saber qué era más gracioso, o tal vez solo me parecía un maldito cliché. "J, tú primero. Te entregaré a Mick. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí, Ed. No hay problema," gruñó, deslizándose para bajar del techo encima del contenedor. Se giró en seguida para verme. "De acuerdo, bien y despacio."

"Ven, niña salvaje," la apresuré, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. "Dame tus manos."

Con cuidado, bajé a Mickey hacia Jasper, que la agarró por la cintura y la envolvió, poniéndola junto a él. Me senté en la orilla, empujándome para bajar, al tanto de cómo caía, porque no podía joder con mi vieja lesión de la rodilla y no podía permitirme un desgarre en el viejo tejido cicatrizado. Posé la mayor parte de mi peso en mi pierna fuerte encima del contenedor de basura, y de nuevo cuando toqué el asfalto.

La SUV se detuvo frente a nosotros, y los tres nos lanzamos dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

"Salgamos de una puta vez de aquí," dije con un jadeo, limpiando el sudor de mi rostro después de quitarme los guantes. "Creo que en este puto instante estamos abusando de nuestra suerte."

En poco tiempo papá estaba en la calle principal, con las luces prendidas otra vez, pero todavía a una velocidad normal. Cuando cruzamos la autopista principal, pudimos ver que varios policías ya estaban patrullando, la gente de la electricidad estaba trabajando ahora en el transformador, y el cielo por fin se abrió dejando caer pesadas y gruesas gotas de lluvia.

"¿Bella? Amor, salimos. Lo logramos. Te veremos en unas horas," le dije, relajándome por fin cuando papá se metió en la autopista.

"Excelente," suspiró en alivio. "Te veré pronto. Ten cuidado."

"Siempre," dije con un suspiro, dejando que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás al reposacabezas.

"Alice, ya puedes poner toda la mierda de vuelta a la normalidad," declaró Mickey.

"Oh maldita sea, ¿qué pasa con el enrutador, Alice?" Jadeó Kurt.

"No te preocupes. Hasta que alguien baje a hacer mantenimiento, nadie lo notará. Y puede que ni entonces, porque lo metiste muy bien," Alice le dijo.

Jasper sonrió, dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro y un apretón. "Excelente, amigo."

El teclado de Alice llegó a nuestros oídos mientras avanzábamos por la autopista en silencio, esperando su última palabra.

"La alarma de seguridad está de nuevo activada, la cámara está en vivo otra vez, y la compañía de monitoreo no se enteró de nada. Conduzcan con cuidado, chicos."

Un suspiro colectivo pareció escapar de todos nosotros al mismo tiempo.

"Diez-cuatro, duendecillo," le dije, quitándome mi gorra y pasando una mano por mi sudoroso cabello. "Cortamos la radio, así que los veremos pronto." Tomé una respiración profunda, dejándola salir lentamente al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa subía poco a poco por mi rostro, a pesar de la jodida mierda que habíamos encontrado dentro de ese banco. "Oh, sí, ¿y, dulzura?"

"¿Sí, Edward?"

"Quiero ese dulce trasero en mi bóxer para cuando llegue, bebé." Reí junto con todos los demás, mostrándole el dedo medio a Mickey, que se partía de la risa.

Mi risita favorita llegó de nuevo a mis oídos. "Sí, Edward."

 _ **Estos dos siempre de calientes jajaja Pues el robo al banco salió bien, gracias al duendecillo de Alice porque sin sus conocimientos, tal vez no hubieran llegado muy lejos. Y como dijo Mickey, esperemos que Preston hubiera hecho sufrir a su padre para que al menos haya pagado una fracción de lo que le hizo a todas esas chicas, CINCUENTA, si no es que más. ¿Y qué tal les pareció Jordan? Otro guapote que se une a nuestro grupo *meneando las cejas* Ahora esperemos que responda bien a la confesión de Kyra, si no al pobre le va a ir muy mal. ¿Cuál creen ustedes que sea su reacción? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y como siempre les agradecería mucho que me lo hicieran saber con un review, qué les pareció el capi, qué esperan que suceda, o tan solo un gracias. Todo es bien recibido :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes lo dejaron en el capi anterior: paosierra, Jocelyn907, beakis, Tecupi, Nayuri80, NoeLiia, Kabum, Manligrez, kitty, jgav28, EmDreams Hunter, Angel twilighter, Antonia, May Cullen M, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, cary, Yoliki, lizdayanna, Laura Katherine, PEYCI CULLEN, tulgarita, Adriu, Maribel, lauritacullenswan, Shikara65, Sei, pili, glow0718, Sully YM, Ericastelo, lagie, Pam Malfoy Black, Wawis Cullen, Prinsses Joselin Cullen, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18

 **BELLA**

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar el sonido de una puerta azotándose en alguna parte del pasillo. Edward me envolvía con todo su cuerpo como si fuera a escapar de sus malvadas garras. Contuve mi sonrisa mientras hacía un inventario mental de manos, piernas y brazos. Mi espalda estaba pegada a su pecho, nuestras piernas entrelazadas, pero las manos de mi esposo tenían mente propia—o tal vez solo estaban acostumbradas a los pensamientos pervertidos de su dueño—porque claramente estaba buscando piel y mis senos debajo de mi camiseta.

Cuando me moví, mis oídos alcanzaron a escuchar unas pisadas justo al otro lado de la puerta. Mi primer instinto fue pensar que era uno de los niños. Sammy se levantaba temprano y se paseaba por la casa, nuestro pequeño tímido aventurero, buscando cualquier refrigerio en el que pudiera poner sus regordetas manos a primeras horas de la mañana. Bethy era un magneto de padres, que prefería acurrucarse en la cama entre nosotros.

Sacando las manos de Edward por debajo de mi camiseta, me incorporé para ver nuestra puerta ligeramente abierta. Sonreí al ver a mi bebé más grande, que se estaba asomando. Se veía muy linda en sus pijamas de camuflaje color morado, su cabello cayendo alrededor de sus hombros en suaves y desordenados rizos.

"Niña hermosa, ¿qué pasa?" Le susurré, pero Edward se despertó abruptamente, rodándose hacia su dirección.

"Un sueño," me susurró en respuesta, cerrando la puerta y escabulléndose hacia el lado de la cama de su papi.

"¿Uno malo, pequeña dulzura?" Dijo con voz rasposa, claramente viéndose como si necesitara un poco más de sueño mientras subía a su hija a la cama, pero él le daría el mundo, incluso si significaba privarse del sueño.

Él y su equipo no tenían mucho tiempo de estar en casa, pero dimos por terminado el trabajo tan pronto como llegaron. Jordan se había quedado toda la noche en su habitación, provocando que Kyra se pusiera mal, pero Gator la había calmado al decirle que le diera tiempo. En realidad, ninguno de nosotros había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de hablar con él. Pero para que al menos hiciéramos frente al día siguiente, sabía que Edward y yo íbamos a necesitar unas cuantas horas de sueño. Echando un vistazo al reloj, sabía que pronto la casa empezaría a cobrar vida.

Bethy aterrizó entre nosotros con un suspiro, retorciéndose debajo de las mantas. Me miró, jugando con mi cabello, pero luego enterró su rostro en el pecho de Edward, murmurando, "Sí."

Edward la abrazó con fuerza mientras yo pasaba mis dedos por su cabello. Dejando un beso en la cima de su cabeza, le susurró, "¿Quieres contármelo?"

"Teo que hay un monstuo en mi almalio," murmuró contra su camiseta.

Sonreí, casi suspirando de alivio, porque cuando se trataba de las pesadillas de Bethy, de vez en cuando 'El Hombre Malo' que se la había llevado resurgía con ganas. Ya no eran tan comunes, pero al menos esta vez, la pesadilla era la imaginación normal de una niña de cinco años trabajando.

Edward sonrió contra la cima de su cabeza, clavando su mirada en la mía. "No hay monstruos, cariño. Lo prometo," le juró con ese tono suave y tranquilizador que podía calmar a una cobra salvaje. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Los ruidos," murmuró, echándose hacia atrás para mirarlo, con su pequeño ceño fruncido, serio y fiero. "La puerta rechina, papi," dijo con un bufido, su pequeña frente arrugándose.

Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos, echando un mechón de cabello hacia atrás. "No, escucha. Es la casa. Te lo prometo. Es vieja, por eso rechina." Abrió su boca para discutir con él, pero colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. "Shh, escucha, cariño."

Prácticamente contuvimos el aliento al escuchar los sonidos de la casa. Él tenía razón, por supuesto. La casa de la playa era vieja, y porque estaba cerca del agua, el aire que venía del océano hacía que la casa crujiera y se asentara.

"¿Me crees ahora, pequeña dulzura?" Le preguntó, pero difícilmente tuvo que contestarle, porque todo su semblante se relajó contra él mientras asentía despacio.

Me incliné, besando primero la frente de ella y luego los labios de él, diciéndoles que los amaba a ambos y sonriendo cuando me dijeron lo mismo. Me quedé quieta cuando más sonidos de pisadas se escucharon por el pasillo.

"Bethy, ¿Sammy también está levantado?" Le pregunté.

"No lo sé," murmuró, dando un gran bostezo y encogiendo un hombro.

No creo que esos dos me prestaran mucha atención cuando me levanté de la cama. Para cuando me puse unos _jeans_ y un suéter, Bethy contoneándose se había acercado tanto a Edward que estaban compartiendo su almohada, y simplemente quería besuquearlos hasta hacerlos añicos, porque no había nada mejor que verlos a los dos así. También sabía a ciencia cierta que no se podría encontrar mejor confort en todo el planeta después de un mal sueño que en los brazos de ese hombre. Todos los miedos, preocupaciones y dudas parecían desaparecer tan rápidamente que no podías recordar qué te había asustado en primer lugar. Y estaba muy segura que los dos estaban profundamente dormidos para cuando salí de la habitación.

Primero revisé la recámara de los niños, la habitación que habían reclamado como suya. Contenía dos camas gemelas, dos colchones inflables, y más juguetes de los que recordaba haber empacado en el poco tiempo que Edward nos había dado cuando tuvimos que dejar nuestra casa. Metiendo mi cabeza, pude ver a Abby dormida en una cama y a Caleb en la otra, pero Sammy estaba ausente.

Sonriendo con suficiencia, cerré la puerta y bajé las escaleras. Sabía dónde encontrar a la pancita andante, así que me encaminé hacia la cocina. La expresión en el rostro de mi hijo era muy parecida a la de Edward cuando lo atrapé con su mano dentro de una caja de cereal. Era toda inocencia y un silencioso "¿Qué?" al mirarme parpadeando al mismo tiempo que su mano metió un puñado de Cheerios en su boca.

"¿Quieres leche con eso, guapo?" Le pregunté con una suave risita.

Negó, mirando la caja con el ceño fruncido y volviendo a meter su mano.

"Wow, tranquilo," dije riéndome, cargándolo junto con la caja de cereal y colocándolo en su asiento frente a la encimera. "Entonces, vamos a ponerlo en un tazón, ¿está bien?"

"Sí," me dijo, dándome la caja y prácticamente rebotando en su silla alta.

Agarrando un tazón del gabinete, serví el cereal y lo coloqué frente a él. "¿Estás seguro que no quieres leche?" Le pregunté.

"No, mami," dijo con un bufido, alcanzando con su mano unos cuantos de los pequeños anillos. "Atí," me dijo con una adorable sonrisa.

Quité el cabello de su frente y dejé un intenso beso ahí. "Te pareces tanto a tu padre que me asusta, Samuel. Quiero que sepas eso."

Como para probar que tenía razón, Sammy inclinó solo un poco su cabeza y me dio la más dulce y torcida de las sonrisas al mismo tiempo que metía más cereal a su boca. Era la misma maldita expresión que usaba su papi cuando sabía que sin duda se había salido con la suya. Era traviesa, inocente, dulce, y simplemente pura ternura, todo junto en una hermosa carita.

"Te amo, bebé," le susurré, porque no pude evitarlo.

"Te amo," murmuró en respuesta con un bocado de comida.

Solo por si acaso mi pequeño cambiaba de opinión, le preparé un vasito de bebé con leche y lo dejé frente a él.

La maldita casa seguía bastante silenciosa cuando empecé a preparar el café para el día. No estaba segura de quién era el turno de preparar el desayuno, pero decidí esperar un poco para eso al menos. Para cuando me serví una taza, ya no estaba sola con Sammy.

"¿Quieres café?" Le ofrecí a Jordan.

"Por favor," me dijo, mirando a Samuel, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en su rostro cuando mi hijo levantó su tazón para compartir con él. "Nop, hombrecito. Estoy bien. Parece que estás disfrutando demasiado de esos como para robártelos."

Me eché a reír, dejando una taza sobre la encimera.

"Bien," Sammy simplemente respondió, casi sonando como si le estuviese diciendo a Jordan: "Tú te lo pierdes, perdedor."

Tomó un sorbo antes de dejar la taza en la encimera y mirarme a los ojos. "Lamento lo de ayer…" Agitó una mano alrededor. "Es solo que esto es… más de lo que esperaba."

Jordan, pese a que era extremadamente guapo, parecía sincero… y preocupado.

Dejé mi taza a un lado, tendiéndole mi mano. "Entonces, empecemos de nuevo. Bella Cullen. Soy dueña de la compañía que Kyra contrató."

"Jordan Nichols," dijo con una risita, tomando mi mano en la suya con firmeza. "¿Y quién es él?"

"Samuel Cullen," le dije con una sonrisa. "Mi hijo más pequeño."

Jordan le tendió su puño y Sammy lo chocó con el suyo como lo hacía con sus tíos. En realidad, estaba sorprendida, porque Sammy era de naturaleza tímida, de modo que tuvo que haber visto algo que le gustó en el extraño frente a él. De hecho, se necesitaron varios días para que simpatizara con Kyra, Cassie y Gator—aunque el último se había ganado a mí hijo casi desde el principio al compartir sus papas fritas con él. Y ahora le encantaba cuando Kyra tocaba la guitarra.

"Tengo un sobrino de su edad. ¿Año y medio?" Me preguntó, mirándome nuevamente hacia mí.

"Sí, algo así," le dije, sonriéndole a mi hijo cuando cogió su vasito y se tomó la mitad de la leche.

Cuando al parecer Sammy nos ignoraba completamente otra vez, Jordan suspiró, tomó otro sorbo de café, y preguntó, "¿Por qué estoy aquí en realidad, Bella?"

Tomando una respiración profunda, la dejé salir lentamente. "Han hecho algunas amenazas en contra de Kyra y algunas de las personas en su vida," comencé a decir, pero suspiré, haciendo una ligera mueca. "Hay más detrás de eso, y la parte de la historia que corresponde a Kyra solo ella puede contarla, pero te diré lo que pueda."

Obviamente Jordan no era estúpido, porque en seguida hizo la pregunta más importante. "Entonces, ¿él tipo que mató a Ike Raulson va tras ella? ¿Tras de mí?"

"Sí," le dije asintiendo.

Miró su taza frunciendo un poco el ceño, sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza. "Dios, todo el día de ayer y por la noche traté de sentir lástima por la muerte de ese tipo y no puede sentir nada. Odiaba a ese hijo de…" Hizo una pausa, dándole a Sammy un vistazo rápido. "Simplemente no podía soportarlo," terminó.

"Por lo que me he dado cuenta a nadie en particular le agradaba," murmuré, tomando un sorbo de café.

"Era demasiado controlador con Kyra, incluso cuando estábamos juntos," bufó Jordan, mirando alrededor de la cocina.

"Y hay una razón para eso, pero, te repito, solo ella puede contarlo," declaré de forma críptica, acercándome a Sammy y besando la cima de su desordenado cabello. "Mami va estar en la oficina, guapo. ¿Está bien? Avísame cuando hayas terminado."

"Sí," murmuró en torno a un bocado de Cheerios.

"Ven. Déjame mostrarte algo," le dije a Jordan. "Trae tu café. Lo necesitarás."

Lo conduje al interior de la oficina, encendiendo las luces. Lo que solía ser un hermoso solario ahora era una sala de guerra improvisada. Todo el caso ocupaba todo el espacio disponible en las paredes. Mapas, fotos de rostros y escenas del crimen, lista de locaciones, e impresiones de información financiera rodeaban la pesada mesa llena de computadoras, equipo, y varias carpetas de archivos. Las cosas de la caja de depósito de Ike se quedaron sin tocar en medio de la mesa en la bolsa de Mickey. Nadie había estado preparado para ahondar en esa mierda la noche anterior.

Señalé una foto de una de las flores quemadas de Preston. "¿Alguna vez viste que Kyra recibiera una de esas?"

"Ella me contó sobre ellas, pero nunca vi una," respondió, entrecerrando sus ojos al ver prácticamente todo lo que podía en las paredes.

"¿Qué sabes sobre Preston Raulson?"

"¿El hijo de Ike?" Preguntó, y asentí. "Sé que trabajó para su papá. Era algo tímido. Yo no le agradaba, eso era seguro."

Arrugué mi nariz, porque Eleazar probablemente tenía razón. Preston podría haber tenido sentimientos por Kyra desde el principio. "Preston está acechando a Kyra, pero se ha convertido en… más."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Preston mató a Ike," le declaré, observando su expresión cambiar de sorpresa a aceptación. "Tal parece que Preston ha estado albergando sentimientos por Kyra desde hace mucho tiempo, y ya que está inestable, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Al principio trató de ganar su afecto, pero cuando eso no funcionó, le envió mensajes crípticos con esas flores. Ahora…" Suspiré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Ahora está eliminando a cualquiera que haya _salido_ con ella."

"Salido con ella," repitió, levantando la vista a la pared que contenía las fotos de él, Edward, Robert Reynolds, Ryan Peters, y la que fue añadida más recientemente del exesposo, Roger, aunque los dos últimos no estaban en tanto peligro como los otros, porque estaban muy lejos. Ryan estaba en Londres, y Roger en Nueva York.

Mientras observaba la pared, le hablé con voz suave. "Robert Reynolds desapareció ayer."

La cabeza de Jordan se giró para mirarme, su boca abierta por la conmoción. "Pero…"

"Por eso estás aquí, Jordan," le dije. "Teníamos que llevarte a un lugar seguro. Teníamos que quitarle algo de poder a Preston."

Jordan asintió, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el tablero de anuncios. Señaló la foto de Edward. "Él está aquí. Es el tipo de la gira USO," murmuró.

"Y mi esposo," dije con una risita, dándole a Jordan una suave sonrisa cuando me encaró de nuevo. Estaba agradecida de ver que Jordan conocía algo de la verdadera historia de Kyra. Eso me había preocupado un poco cuando hablamos de traer a Jordan a la casa con Edward.

"Se le ha visto en L.A. con Kyra. ¿Qué demonios?" Prácticamente gruñó, y pude ver un dejo de celos comenzar a cambiar su semblante.

Me eché a reír, palmeando su hombro. "Al principio, necesitábamos enviarle un mensaje a Preston de que la seguridad de Kyra había cambiado. Porque nadie conoce a Edward, agregó el elemento de lo desconocido. Nosotros montamos esas fotos. Fue también una forma de dejarle saber a Preston que estábamos de vuelta en L.A. Queríamos ver si nos seguía desde Seattle—lo que hizo."

"Sí, pero se estaban besando…"

"Esa fui yo," dije riéndome entre dientes, señalando mi cabello, y vi como la realización de que Kyra y yo éramos ligeramente similares le llegó. "Sí… no voy a dejar que mi esposo bese a alguien más…"

Jordan me sonrió con ironía, relajándose un poco. "Un trabajo malditamente convincente…"

"Lo intentamos," dije con una carcajada, pero murió rápidamente. "Mira, esto es demasiado para asimilar, pero te prometo que cuando Kyra te cuente por qué todo esto se hizo tan grande como lo es ahora, lo entenderás."

No dijo nada, pero me miró de una forma que me hizo pensar que se le iba a ser difícil el creerle.

"Voy a darte un consejo, ¿de acuerdo?" Le pregunté, y asintió. "Sé que ella te puso en algunas situaciones difíciles, y estoy segura que no sé ni la mitad, pero hay razones para eso. Unas terribles. Mi consejo es que realmente escuches. Abre tu corazón y tu mente cuando lo hagas, porque te prometo que una vez que lo escuches, sus acciones de los últimos años tendrán mucho más sentido para ti."

"Ike de verdad la tocó," dijo con un jadeo, sus ojos suplicándome por la verdad o que le dijera que todo era una mentira; no podía decidir cuál. "Ese anuncio público, el arresto de Ike… Todo fue cierto…"

Levanté la vista cuando escuché voces desde la cocina. La casa estaba empezando a volver a la vida. Esme, Alec, Sarah y Abby estaban levantados. Esme estaba plantando unos dulces besos en las mejillas regordetas de Samuel, evitando con cuidado sus dedos pegajosos, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos brevemente por encima de la cabeza de mi hijo. Alec ya estaba empezando a preparar el desayuno.

Me volví nuevamente hacia Jordan. "Solo Kyra puede decírtelo," le reiteré, haciendo una mueca al ver su expresión llena de dolor, porque prácticamente le estaba diciendo que era verdad. "Por favor, solo… escúchala. Es todo lo que te pido. Si cuando la escuches, todavía te sientes… enojado, entonces hablaremos otra vez. Pero en realidad es con Edward con quien deberías ir después de eso." Justo antes de alejarme de él, le dije, "Siéntete como en casa, Jordan. El desayuno estará listo pronto. Pero no dejes la propiedad. Mi equipo y el de Edward se asegurarán de que tengas todo lo que necesitas en los próximos días."

Jordan asintió, y lo dejé en la oficina para ir a besuquear a mi hijo. Lo cargué después de que le dijo a su abuela que se había terminado su cereal.

"Ven, mi pegajoso niño apestoso," me reí entre dientes, haciéndole una trompetilla en su cuello. "Vamos a cambiarte y a limpiarte, ¿eh?"

"No," dijo riéndose, retorciéndose en mis brazos, sus piernitas robustas pataleando. "Papi," me ordenó, señalando con su dedo hacia las escaleras.

"Papi está durmiendo," le susurré contra su mejilla. "Puedes jugar con papi más tarde."

"Talde," repitió, viéndose decepcionado, pero dispuesto.

A mitad de las escaleras, casi chocamos con Kyra en su camino hacia abajo. Se veía nerviosa, pero aun así estiró su mano para alborotar el cabello de Sammy. Él soltó unas risitas, agachándose la siguiente vez que estiró su mano.

"Él está allá abajo," le dije en voz baja, levantándole una ceja. "Esta mañana está con una mejor actitud, creo."

Asintió, con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos. "Anoche ni siquiera habló conmigo. Me odiará por mentir… por todas las borracheras, las peleas…"

"Lo dudo," le dije con una sonrisa, recordando ese breve destello de celos que Jordan había revelado por Edward. "Pero sí necesita escuchar la verdad de ti, y no creerás el alivio que sentirás una vez que le cuentes."

Kyra estudió mi rostro, su frente arrugándose, pero asintió, tomando una respiración profunda.

"Además, no le digas sin que Esme esté contigo," le sugerí, encogiendo un hombro. "Ella podrá explicar algunas de tus emociones y problemas. Además, ella es genial para sujetar tu mano."

"Sí, se lo iba a pedir. Ha sido… una gran ayuda," Kyra dijo con voz suave, sonriendo al ver al adorable y feliz Sammy rebotando, porque había desayunado, así que todo estaba bien en su pequeño mundo.

"Sí, ella es genial," estuve de acuerdo.

"Gracias, Bella," susurró, mirando hacia abajo por las escaleras como si tratara de reunir cada pizca de valor que pudiera para lograr llegar a la planta baja.

"Estarás bien," le aseguré, "pero estoy segura que hay muchas personas dentro de esta casa que te respaldarán, cariño. De modo que se honesta, dile lo que pasó, y entonces parte de ahí, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien," dijo con un suspiro, al fin bajando los escalones hacia la planta baja.

La habitación de los niños estaba vacía para cuando entré. Después de limpiar el rostro y las manos de Sammy, cambiándole su pañal, y tratando de aplacar el cabello de mi pobre niño, lo vestí con unos _jeans_ y una de mis sudaderas favoritas y también de Edward. Era azul, con la frase, "El Pequeño Copiloto de Papi" en ella. Fue un regalo de su tía Alice, y comenzaba a creer que las mandaba a hacer, pero no me atrevería a impedírselo, porque eran divertidísimas.

Llevé a Samuel de nuevo abajo para que pudiera unirse a Abby y ahora a Caleb en la sala de la televisión. Agarrando otra taza de café, entré en mi oficina, tirando de la bolsa de Mickey hacia mí. Era hora de ponerse a trabajar. Con un breve vistazo por las enormes ventanas, pude ver que Jordan, Kyra y Esme estaban sentados afuera en la terraza con su desayuno. Por su lenguaje corporal y expresiones serias, me di cuenta que la conversación ya había comenzado.

Sentí un beso en un costado de mi cabeza y me giré para ver a Alec colocando un plato frente a mí.

" _Bellissima_ , al menos come algo antes de empezar con esa mierda, ¿sí?" Dijo riéndose entre dientes.

"Tengo que llamar a Wes y Benny hoy," suspiré con cansancio, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Tienen que saber lo de esta propiedad, creo."

"Y estas," gruñó, con una expresión llena de repulsión al abrir la caja de las fotos Polaroid. "Cristo, ¿cuántas mujeres…"

"No lo sé," gemí, dándole a la caja una mirada de odio. "Iba a poner a Mack a trabajar en ello. Ha estado estudiando a chicas desaparecidas por esta área. Puede que reconozca a algunas de ellas."

Los dos nos quedamos callados cuando sacó las cintas de video. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y ninguno quería decirlo, pero tenía que hacerse.

"Están marcadas," murmuró, revisándolas. "Parecen ser, fechas." Su cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirarme, levantándome una ceja. "Come, Bella. Preferiría que Eddie no me jodiera esta mañana por no cuidar de ti mientras él estaba dormido."

Solté una risita, cogiendo el tenedor, y tomando un bocado de huevos. "Señor, sí, señor," le dije en broma.

"Y tampoco veas toda esta mierda tú sola," me ordenó, poniéndose de pie. "Esto es desagradable. Espera a las chicas." Alborotó mi cabello, diciendo, "Voy a hacer una revisión de perímetro. Si me necesitas, llámame a mi móvil."

"No voy a necesitarte, y gracias, Alec," le dije, viéndolo salir por la parte de atrás y darle a los tres en la terraza un rápida mirada de soslayo.

Volviendo mi atención al sobre de la caja del banco, saqué los papeles y me puse a trabajar.

 **~oOo~**

"Otra más," murmuró Makenna sacudiendo su cabeza, sujetando una de las fotos de la caja de depósito de Ike a una carpeta de personas desaparecidas.

"¿Cuánta son con esa?" Preguntó Rose, levantando la vista de su pantalla dónde ella y Alice habían estado investigando la propiedad del sobre.

"Demonios, no lo sé… ¿Doce?" Gimió, mirando alrededor de la mesa.

"¿Recuperaste doce personas desaparecidas?" Dijo Kurt con un jadeo. Asomándose por un lado de su _laptop_ , su boca abierta. "¿En serio?"

"No he recuperado una mierda," ella gruñó, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la pila interminable de fotos. "Todo lo que he hecho es darles una posible identidad."

La cabeza de Mickey se levantó de golpe desde su computadora. Después de solo picar el hombro de Makenna con su dedo, la joven se calmó. Todos estábamos agresivos. Había sido una mañana extraña, saturada de tensión, pero para ser honesta no estaba segura que no nos estuviésemos alimentando de Jordan y Kyra. Habíamos intentado ignorar la conversación en la terraza, pero Jordan no había tomado muy bien la historia de Kyra. Y a la pobre Kyra le había dado una crisis. Esme había hecho el papel de mediadora, pero al final, tuvo que darle a Kyra algo para calmarla.

Por otro lado, nuestro trabajo no era exactamente de color de rosa, de modo que eso podría haber empeorado la mierda. Era foto tras foto de chicas abusadas, y el siguiente paso no iba a ser mucho mejor.

Las cintas de video.

Alice había sugerido convertirlas a digital y luego estudiarlas. Facilitaría el pausarla, imprimir las capturas, y regresar la cinta si se necesitaba. La última se estaba convirtiendo en ese momento.

Mirando por las ventanas, podía ver a Sarah cuidando a los niños mientras jugaban en la arena de la playa. Bethy se había levantado hace unas horas, pero su papi seguía durmiendo, aunque esperaba que se levantara en cualquier momento. También podía ver a Jasper, Emmett, y Carlisle haciendo sus rondas, Cassie y Gator teniendo una silenciosa conversación con Esme en la terraza, y a Alec preparando la parrilla para el almuerzo.

"La última, Bells. ¿Estás lista?" Me preguntó Kurt, sacando la cinta del convertidor.

"Sí, vamos a hacer esto," dije con un suspiro, dando mi atención a su computadora.

Descubrimos que las marcas que Alec había encontrado en las cintas eran fechas—o meses y años, para ser específicos. Si mis sospechas eran correctas, una sería de Kyra como adolescente. Otras dos tenían que ser de Jen Jones y Layla, si estábamos calculando correctamente los años. Pero era la última, de la que no estábamos seguros. Aunque, tenía mis sospechas…

"Oh jodido infierno," dije con un suspiro, quitando el cabello de mi rostro cuando el video comenzó, porque era de Kyra… como una chica de diecisiete años, y era del sofá dentro del estudio de grabación en la casa de Ike.

Todas mis chicas corrieron a ponerse detrás de mí y Kurt cuando apenas si vimos cada segundo de la violación de Kyra. Si se resistía, él la golpeaba—con fuerza—en lugares que nunca se verían. Si le decía que no, él le decía que se lo merecía, que le debía, y que sin él no sería nada.

"Las unió," susurró Alice, inclinándose junto a Kurt para apoderarse de su ratón. "No, no, no… no unirlas. Usaba esta cinta en específico cuando sabía que iba a…"

"Maldita sea, ¿planeó cada vez?" Rose dijo con brusquedad, su mirada disparándose de Alice de vuelta a la computadora. "¿Fue como si este pendejo despertara ciertos días y decidiera que necesitaba tener un bocadillo?"

"Tal vez," respondió Alice en voz baja y algo distraída, tirando de una silla junto a Kurt. "Solo déjame ver algo," le murmuró, y él asintió, agitándole su mano para señalar que lo hiciera. "Vamos a escanear este video…"

Abrió el siguiente, y todos gemimos, porque era el mismo escenario pero una chica diferente. Jen Jones. Lo mismo sucedió con el tercer video, que resultó ser no solo Layla, sino también Ashley. Al parecer, en ese tiempo estaba lastimando a las dos. Pero fue el último el que nos dejó a todos perplejos, porque no era Ike en la imagen. Era Preston. ¿Y la chica? Molly Parsons.

"Oh mierda," dijo Mickey entre su aliento, y al parecer todos nos inclinamos hacia adelante al mismo tiempo.

La pobre chica se veía bastante maltratada. Estaba amoratada, golpeada, y sollozaba mientras veía a un frenético Preston pasearse frente a ella, furioso. Estaba atada, con cinta adhesiva sobre su boca y lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Tal parecía que de los dos Raulson, Preston era el más cruel de los monstruos, porque no tenía reparos en hacerla sangrar, insultarla, o golpearle el rostro, todo mientras le decía que era su culpa que su papá estuviera decepcionado.

Cuando Preston sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo trasero, mi estómago se revolvió. Usó ese cuchillo de una forma tan familiar que mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Con cada pasada de la hoja, la ropa de Molly se hacía tiras. Pero todo terminó, cuando Preston y Molly levantaron la vista mientras Ike entraba a la habitación.

"Limpia esta mierda," Ike le ordenó a su hijo. "¡Ahora! Y hablo de limpiarlo realmente. No puedes dejarla salir de esta casa así. ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?"

Lo que posiblemente fue más perturbador fue la expresión facial resignada de Ike. No parecía sorprendido, ni siquiera se inmutó por lo que estaba pasando frente a él, y apenas si miró a la pobre chica.

"Levántate," gruñó Preston, levantando a Molly por el pelo. "Si solo hubieras hecho lo que te dije, las cosas serían diferentes. Debí haberlo sabido…"

"Enciérrala en su habitación," declaró Ike, viéndose como si se le estuviese haciendo malditamente difícil no rodar los ojos, pero una vez más, su actitud calmada fue simplemente… inquietante.

Pero fue cuando Preston forzó a Molly a salir de la habitación que perdí la compostura. Usó el cuchillo y lo pasó a través de lo que quedaba de los _jeans_ de Molly, provocando que su ropa cayera por completo. Pequeños cortes sangraron por todo su torso, sus muslos, y sus brazos mientras ella se estremecía en nada más que su ropa interior.

Mis chicas tuvieron que esquivar mi silla cuando me levanté abruptamente, saliendo disparada de la habitación y hacia las puertas traseras que daban a la terraza. No estoy segura de haber logrado dar dos pasos en el patio trasero antes de que cayera de rodillas y vomitara todo mi desayuno y el café. Todo. Mi cabeza dio vueltas, estrellas parpadearon detrás de mis ojos cerrados, y apenas pude distinguir voces preocupadas a través del pitido en mis oídos.

Dos pares de manos me agarraron, pero luché contra ellas.

"Dulzura, soy yo. Shh, amor," la más tranquilizadora y hermosa voz en el mundo me reconfortó en mi oído al mismo tiempo que brazos muy fuertes y cálidos me envolvían con fuerza por detrás.

Un trapo húmedo y tibio pasó por mi rostro, limpiándome, pero también me resistí a eso.

"Sé que puedes escucharme, Bella," continuó Edward en mi oído, su agarre en mi implacable. "Estás bien. Estás aquí conmigo, y nadie va a tocarte de nuevo. ¿Entendido?" Me preguntó, aunque su voz sonó solo un poco brusca.

"Bella, tienes que respirar, cariño," la voz de Esme añadió.

Las únicas dos personas que podían llegar a mí en un ataque de pánico eran mi esposo y Esme. Punto. Nadie más lo entendía. Nadie más me había visto, limpiado después, o lidiado con mi secuestro mejor que esas dos personas.

"Yo… no puedo," jadeé, buscando los brazos de Edward y apretándolos con fuerza.

De pronto, los labios de Edward estaban justo en mi oído, sus siguientes palabras solo para mí. "Joder, te amo tanto, bebé. Concéntrate. Eres más fuerte que esto. No le permitas ganar. Te tengo, y nada puede separarte de mí. ¿Me sientes, Bella?" Me preguntó, sus labios presionándose en mi cuello. "Dime."

Sabía que tenía que seguir hablando, tocándome. Era lo único que me ayudaba. Me dijo que me amaba una y otra vez, que era hermosa y fuerte, y que no importaba lo que había comenzado esta mierda, que lograría superarla.

Por fin, las caricias se hicieron más reales, su voz se volvió más que un sonido e intensas respiraciones en mi cuello, y al fin pude ver el paño limpiando gentilmente mi rostro y no resistirme.

"Edward," finalmente sollocé, dando una respiración profunda.

"Sí, bebé. Estoy justo aquí," me dijo, girándome con cuidado en su regazo de forma que pude envolver mis brazos en su cuello y enterrar mi rostro en su hombro.

"¿Qué pasó, chica hermosa?" Esme preguntó en voz baja, y sentí una mano más frotando mi espalda. "Sácalo ahora."

"P-Preston," jadeé en el cuello de Edward. "M-Molly… _cortó_ su puta ropa…" Al fin expliqué.

Dos profundos suspiros de frustración escaparon de ambos, pero sus caricias no se detuvieron, y tampoco sus tiernas palabras de aliento. Sin embargo, Edward se movió, deslizando un brazo por debajo de mis piernas, y me cargó, subiendo los escalones hacia la terraza. Se sentó en una tumbona, acunándome en su regazo.

"Mírame, dulzura," me ordenó con ternura, quitando el cabello de mi rostro. "¿Por favor?"

Me eché hacia atrás, por fin mirando a mi esposo con una vista empañada por las lágrimas. Sus cálidas manos tomaron mi rostro, mientras sus pulgares limpiaron mis lágrimas. Pero fueron los intensos y preocupados ojos verdes los que miré.

"Lo siento," susurré, mi labio temblando.

Rozando sus labios en los míos con suavidad, me susurró en respuesta, "No te disculpes."

Agarrando cada lado de su rostro, pegué su frente en la mía y cerré mis ojos. Él siempre era una maldita vista hermosa después de uno de estos episodios. Olía a recién duchado, su cabello todavía estaba un poco húmedo. Era cálido, fuerte y muy real bajo mis dedos. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que su rostro estaba suave.

"Te afeitaste," murmuré.

"Estaba _peludo_ ," dijo riéndose entre dientes, pero sentí su cuerpo relajarse. Siempre lo hacía cuando sentía que estaba de vuelta en el presente. "O _espinoso_ , como dijo Bethy."

Sonreí, dejando salir otro profundo suspiro. Me eché hacia atrás, mirándolo. Él era todo lo reconfortante y relajante. Era la fortaleza personificada.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó simplemente, sus ojos desplazándose rápidamente entre los míos mientras estudiaba todo de mí.

Asentí, sorbiendo mi nariz una vez. "Sí. Estoy bien."

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Me preguntó, besándome prontamente cuando asentí, mirando a Esme, que no nos había dejado.

"Dios, esos videos," gemí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "En su mayoría, eran de Ike. Pero uno… Uno era de Preston… y Molly Parsons. Él es tan…"

"¿Familiar?" Esme ofreció, metiendo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

"Sí. Y simplemente… desquiciado. Y Ike ni siquiera se inmutó cuando lo atrapó," le dije con una mueca, pero sabía que Esme quería oírlo. "Estaba amarrada, amordazada, y sangrando por sus golpes, pero cuando sacó el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar su ropa…"

Edward plantó un prolongado y lento beso en mi sien, dejando sus labios ahí al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba con más fuerza y susurraba que me amaba. Esme asintió, arrugando un poco su nariz cuando frunció el ceño.

"Recordé cómo se sentía eso," murmuré, viendo mis manos en mi regazo con el rostro fruncido. Fue frío acero contra piel caliente, fue un ardor cuando el aire tocó los cortes frescos, y fue la humillación de estar expuesta contra tu voluntad. Sin embargo, no dije eso. Ellos lo sabían, y solo le causaba a Edward dolor cuando lo decía en voz alta.

"¿Quieres algo para calmarte?" Ella me preguntó.

Negué. "No, estoy bien," les afirmé, jugando con los dedos de Edward y luego levanté la vista hacia las ventanas. "Tal vez es momento de un descanso ahí dentro de todos modos. Todos estábamos un poco nerviosos para empezar," les dije, señalando con mi barbilla hacia los diferentes rostros preocupados mirando en nuestra dirección.

Ella palmeó mi pierna, dándome una sonrisa cálida. "Entonces, ¿quieres que les vaya a dar tus órdenes?" Me preguntó con una dulce risita suave.

"Sí," declaré con firmeza, pero le devolví la sonrisa cuando se ponía de pie.

Mi cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de Edward. No estaba preparada para que me dejara su toque. Colocando una mano extendida a cada lado de su rostro, acaricié con mi nariz la suave piel con olor a loción para afeitar a lo largo de su mandíbula. Un escalofrío de satisfacción y por liberar el estrés sacudió mi cuerpo, y él me acercó más.

"Te amo," le susurré contra su mejilla.

"También te amo, Bella," dijo con un suspiro.

Me eché hacia atrás para mirarlo. "Estoy bien."

"Bien," dijo con un bufido, besando mis labios, solo entonces le dio una larga mirada a sus alrededores.

"Te perdiste de algunas cosas, bello durmiente," le dije en broma mientras lo veía evaluar… todo.

"¿Oh, sí? ¿Cómo qué?" Dijo riéndose entre dientes, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí.

De modo que en los siguientes minutos, le conté lo que las chicas, Kurt, y yo habíamos descubierto sobre las cosas en la caja de depósito de Ike. No estaba tan sorprendido de que Makenna tuviera doce posibles coincidencias con las chicas desaparecidas del área.

"Y estoy esperando que me regresen la llamada Wes o Benny sobre la propiedad," terminé de decir, encogiendo un hombro.

"Y este tipo, Jordan… ¿Dónde está?" Gruñó, mirando alrededor.

Respiré profundamente, dejándolo salir despacio. "No aceptó muy bien la historia de Kyra. Y ella tuvo que ser sedada, así que está arriba durmiendo."

"¿No la aceptó muy bien… cómo?" Gruñó, sus ojos fieros, peso sus manos eran dulces y gentiles al tocar mi rostro, mis brazos, mis manos y la parte superior de mis piernas.

"Tranquilo," dije con una risita, besando a mi fiero protector de todas las cosas más débiles que él. "Es un buen hombre, cariño. Simplemente está… verdaderamente abrumado. Creo que en verdad se preocupa por Kyra, pero todo esto es demasiado. ¿Sabes?" Fruncí el ceño, suspirando con cansancio mientras le contaba la charla que tuve esta mañana con Jordan y lo que había visto por la ventana. "Él estaba llorando cuando finalmente se levantó de su conversación."

"Oh," dijo Edward, asintiendo una vez y calmándose un poco.

"Le dije que debería hablar contigo después de hubiese escuchado la historia de Kyra, así que no te sorprenda si lo hace, ¿de acuerdo?" Le pregunté, delineando su ceja. "Y no temas contarle sobre mí si ayuda. Sé que no te gusta, pero créeme, no significa que estés traicionando mi confianza."

"Seguro, amor," dijo con un suspiro, viéndose incómodo, porque sabía que lo decía en serio.

"Estuvo celoso de ti por un momento," dije riéndome entre dientes, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Rodé mis ojos al ver la sonrisa engreída de Edward. "Sabía de ti… de esa gira USO," le dije.

"Oh," dijo con una suave risita. "Pensé que ibas a decirme que estaba celoso porque eres jodidamente hermosa y no podía tenerte. Tiene que saberlo…"

Me eché a reír, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "No, tonto posesivo."

"Joder, demándame," gruñó en mi oído, dándole un mordisco a mi lóbulo. "No puedo evitarlo."

Una vez más rodé mis ojos, pero sonreí al escuchar su risa descarada y luego el gruñido de su estómago. "Vamos, Edward," le dije. "Veo que los osos enojados andan gruñendo por ahí," le dije bromeando, picando su estómago con mi dedo.

Se echó a reír, pero se puso de pie, poniéndome de pie con cuidado. Su sonrisa decayó en seguida al tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. "Hazme un favor, dulzura."

"Claro, cariño. ¿Qué?"

"No más trabajo por hoy—al menos hasta que escuchemos noticias de Wes. ¿Entendido?" Me preguntó, levantándome una ceja. "Solo… llévatela tranquila por unas horas. Por favor."

Suspiré, asintiendo un poco. "Sí, probablemente tienes razón. Es hora para el almuerzo de todos modos," admití, señalando con mi barbilla hacia Alec mientras sacaba las cosas que estaba por poner en la parrilla.

"Bien," gruñó sensualmente, besando mis labios. "Entonces, sienta ese dulce trasero por allá y haznos compañía mientras cocinamos. Después de eso, tomaré la siguiente revisión de perímetro."

Sabía que no debía discutir con él, sobre todo después de haber tenido un ataque de pánico. Además, por lo general tendía a permanecer cerca de él después de uno de todos modos, algo que Esme había señalado hace unos años. Así que me senté en una de las mesas al final de la terraza y me puse cómoda escuchando a Alec y Edward tomarse el pelo el uno al otro sobre quién era mejor cocinero.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Lo que inició como un almuerzo bastante tenso cambió a uno normal, pero con conversaciones en voz baja. Mis ojos se desplazaron por la terraza, notando que Kyra seguía ausente, pero Jordan nos acompañaba, prácticamente aislándose de los demás. Casi no dijo una palabra o tomó un bocado de su comida, optando por picar de ella o empujarla despacio de un lado al otro de su plato. Sus ojos se fijaban de vez en cuando en la puerta trasera, pero rápidamente volvían a su plato.

Se veía como un hombre torturado, un hombre cuyos malditos pensamientos lo estaban enfermando físicamente. Después de lo que solo podía imaginar que Kyra le había descrito, apostaría a que se sentía como un puto fracaso. Su chica había estado gritando por ayuda, pero él no la había escuchado. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo.

Esme tocó su brazo con suavidad, instándolo a comer, pero sacudió su cabeza diciendo que no.

"Va a conseguir enfermarse," dijo Rose con un suspiro, y mi cabeza se giró hacia donde estaban las chicas sentadas todas juntas. "El pobrecito probablemente se culpa."

"Hace rato pidió verla," susurró Cassie, sacudiendo su cabeza, "pero Kyra seguía dormida."

"Se ve como si quisiera golpear a alguien," añadió Mickey.

"Sí, pero su enemigo está muerto," gruñó Alice.

"No, no lo está. Hay otro todavía ahí afuera," murmuró Bella, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Bethy mientras ella comía su almuerzo.

"Sin embargo, espero que no la culpe a ella," susurró Sarah, haciendo una ligera mueca. "Ya ha sufrido bastante."

"No lo creo." La voz de Makenna fue firme mientras miraba al otro lado de la terraza hacia Jordan. "Se veía realmente mal cuando Kyra entró en crisis. Se veía… impotente."

Jasper se rio bajito entre dientes a mi lado, y volví mi atención hacia él. "Tal parece que se ganó la lealtad de las chicas."

Sonreí con suficiencia, asintiendo, y me incliné hacia adelante, descansando mis codos sobre mis rodillas. "Está sintiendo cada una de esas cosas que dijeron," declaré en voz baja, mis ojos fijos en el piso de la terraza.

"¿Incluyendo la parte sobre estar molesto con Kyra?" Me preguntó.

"Sip," dije con un suspiro, mirándolo. "Todo. Estoy seguro que no la culpa, pero apostaría a que está deseando tener una máquina del tiempo en este momento."

"Tú debes saberlo, chico," murmuró Alec, dándole a Bella una larga mirada cariñosa, solo para mirar de nuevo hacia mí. "¿Ella está bien?"

"Lo estará," le dije asintiendo. "Ya raras veces tiene ataques de pánico tan intensos, pero pueden ser debilitantes. Solo me alegra que Bethy y Sammy no la vieran. Se ponen mal cuando le dan."

"¿La han visto?" Mi papá dijo con un jadeo.

"Una vez, hace unos meses," les expliqué. "Algo en el sótano estaba echado a perder—una cebolla, creo—y el olor que salió de ahí casi la derribó. Estaba sola en la casa con ellos. Bethy corrió al cobertizo por mí."

"¿Saben? De verdad me gustaría ponerle las manos encima a todos los pendejos del mundo," gruñó Emmett, haciéndonos reír cuando sus manos se curvearon como garras. "Ponerlos en un solo lugar, hacerles pasar por la misma tortura que ellos les dan a sus víctimas."

"Lo hicimos, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo Alec riéndose entre dientes. "Creo que Miller estaba irreconocible para cuando perdió las esperanzas."

"No estoy seguro que Preston logre llegar a Sudamérica," dijo Kurt con un suspiro, echando otra mirada hacia la mesa llena de chicas. "Apostaría a que Bella toma esa nueva arma suya y tira del gatillo en su sien."

Solté un resoplido, porque no estaba seguro de que estuviese equivocado. Algo sobre este caso estaba destrozando a mi chica, y maldición, solo quería que terminara—tan pronto como fuera posible. Porque ya no solo se trataba de Kyra; se trataba de sacar a un monstruo de las calles, porque el cabrón de Ike Raulson había criado a su hijo para ser más malo, repugnante y loco de lo que él alguna vez creyó ser, y tenía el presentimiento de que estaba totalmente consciente de ello. Aun así, dejó a ese pendejo suelto en el mundo.

"¿Cuánto quieren apostar a que Ike estaba chantajeando a su propio hijo sobre Molly Parsons?" Repentinamente les pregunté a los chicos.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y mi padre añadió, "Realmente quiero ver esa propiedad. Llevar un equipo nuestro ahí. No está lejos."

Observando su rostro, froté mi labio inferior. "Definitivamente. De hecho, cuando Wes o Benny le regresen la llamada a Bella, tú y Alec van a tomar el teléfono y planear los detalles. Ellos pueden venir, pero quiero revisar el lugar. Y esta vez, Mickey no puede ir," le dije, y asintió de acuerdo.

"Oh demonios," Jasper y Emmett gimieron juntos.

"Es una fea pelea esa que te estás buscando," dije Alec con una risita.

"No importa. No va a ir. En su lugar llevaremos a Bella, porque ni un equipo de cuarenta mulas le impedirán venir de todos modos, así que, ¿por qué no planearlo?" Murmuré con ironía, poniéndome de pie.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Emmett.

"A una revisión de perímetro," declaré bruscamente. Caminé hacia Bella, dejando un beso en la cima de su cabeza solo para hacer lo mismo con Bethy. "Volveré en un momento, mis chicas."

"Playa, papi," me ordenó Sammy, señalando con su dedo hacia el agua cuando me puse de cuclillas frente a él.

"Cuando vuelva, soy todo suyo," les prometí a mis dos niños. "¿Está bien?"

"Sí," Sammy dijo despacio, sonriendo con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada. "¡Bichos de nuevo!"

"¡No son bichos!" Gruñí contra su cabeza. "Deja de escuchar a tu hermana."

"Los canglejos palecen bichos, papi," dijo ella, poniendo sus ojos en blanco y viéndose igualita a su madre, lo que provocó que toda la mesa llena de mujeres finalmente estallara en carcajadas.

"Eres tan obstinada como tu madre," le dije a mi hija mayor, que solo encogió un hombro y volvió su atención a su plato de almuerzo. Besando la cabeza de Bella una vez más, le pregunté, "¿Cómo te sientes, dulzura?"

"Estoy bien, Edward. Ve a hacer lo que tienes que hacer," me dijo, su voz sincera.

Asentí, me enderecé y caminé hacia Jordan. "Ven conmigo. Creo que es hora de que hablemos," le ordené, sin darle una indulgencia.

Esme comenzó a discutir, pero solo le sacudí mi cabeza.

"Voy a mostrarle el perímetro, solo por si acaso hubiese algún tipo de emergencia," les mentí sin problema a los dos.

Jordan se puso de pie lentamente, y noté un poco de ansiedad en su expresión, pero me siguió voluntariamente al bajar los escalones de la terraza. No pasó desapercibido que todas las conversaciones en la terraza se detuvieron abruptamente al observar que nos íbamos.

"Si me traes aquí para matarme, acabas de dejar a un montón de testigos," murmuró malhumoradamente, viendo la Glock en mi cintura.

Me alegraba que pudiera bromear, porque eso significaba que no se estaba ahogando completamente en sus emociones.

Sonriendo con suficiencia, me detuve frente a él. "Todos esos testigos y aun así no le dirían a un alma si decidiera terminarte aquí, pero no es eso lo que estoy haciendo."

"Muy bien," dijo con un suspiro. "Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Mostrándote el perímetro, pero también quería darte una oportunidad de hacer algunas preguntas. Estoy seguro que algunos de ellos han suavizado alguna mierda," declaré, señalando con mi pulgar detrás de mí y comenzando a caminar de nuevo por la orilla del bosque. "Las chicas se sienten muy mal por ti, así que van a moderar esa mierda. Y los chicos no dirán una puta palabra a menos que yo se los diga, por lo que estoy muy seguro que le han dado vuelta a algunas cosas."

"Kyra no," murmuró, y no creo que supiera que lo había dicho en voz alta.

"No imagino que lo haya hecho, sobre todo con la guía de Esme," le dije. "Entonces, ¿te dijo lo que le pasó?"

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro, brincando una palmera caída. "Debí haberlo visto."

"Yo dije lo mismo," admití, encogiendo un hombro cuando me fulminó con la mirada. "No es un secreto, Jordan. Debes saber quién soy… lo que fui para Kyra."

"Lo sé, pero…" Hizo una pausa, mirando con el ceño fruncido cada paso que estaba dando conmigo.

"Yo tampoco lo supe," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Ella ocultó muy bien esa mierda."

"Estaba muy asustada," replicó. "Para decirle a alguien, quiero decir. La amenazaba todos los días."

"Lo sé."

Nos quedamos callados por un momento, caminando por la larga cerca. Le estaba dando una oportunidad de pensar, pero también de alejarse de la casa, porque sabía que debía sentir que los muros se cerraban sobre él. No podía solucionar una mierda, y eso probablemente era más frustrante que escuchar las putas cosas horribles que tu chica había sufrido.

"No puedes curarla, ¿sabes?" Le dije con voz baja, mirándolo. "Puedes estar ahí, escuchar, limpiar cada lágrima, pero ella nunca será… la misma."

"¿Nunca?" Jadeó, mirándome con la boca abierta.

"No." Me detuve otra vez cuando estuvimos a varias yardas de distancia de la casa, recargándome en la cerca y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Mejorará, pero esa mierda que sufrió… Eso siempre estará ahí, solo bajo la superficie." Hice una mueca, mirando hacia el océano. "¿Viste a Bella hace un rato?"

"Vi que se enfermó," murmuró asintiendo. "Pero no es de mi incumbencia…"

"Mi esposa quiere que sepas lo que le pasó a ella para que puedas entender cómo tratar con Kyra," declaré, tratando de no permitir que la culpa por contar esta historia me sobrepasara, porque pocas veces se lo mencionaba a alguien además de Bella y Esme. "Bella no se enfermó, tuvo un ataque de pánico…"

En los siguientes minutos, le conté a Jordan lo que le había pasado a Bella varios años atrás. Desde el secuestro, a su tortura, hasta que finalmente retiré su trasero de esa puñetera mesa dejada de la mano de Dios, le narré todo. Le expliqué del síndrome de estrés postraumático, del pánico, las pesadillas, los miedos, y las cicatrices—aunque nunca dónde estaban esas cicatrices.

Cuando al fin terminé y encontré su mirada, estaba pálido, pero mirándome como si tuviera miles de preguntas en la punta de su lengua.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Me susurró.

"Joder, solo lo hice. Ella es… mi todo," declaré encogiendo un hombro sin remordimiento. "Si te interesa lo suficiente, entonces encontrarás la paciencia, el coraje, y la voluntad para comunicarte."

"Ella me mantiene a distancia," me dijo, recargándose en una enorme formación de roca. "No sé si quiere mi ayuda."

"Confía en mí. Kyra quiere tu ayuda, y te necesita," le dije, señalándolo. "Puede que me haya buscado al principio, pero era por ti por quién estaba suplicando hace dos días cuando se dio cuenta que estabas en peligro." Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro, mirando una vez más hacia el agua. "Te alejó porque no podía ser lo que tú necesitabas que fuera."

"Sí, eso fue lo que dijo Esme," gimió, deslizándose hacia el tronco del árbol para agarrar su cabello. "¿Por qué te buscó a ti?"

Solté un resoplido, rodando los ojos al recordar mi actitud con Ike durante la gira USO. "Porque no le soportaba una mierda a ese chupapollas. Le demandé que se portara con educación, porque si insultaba una vez más a ella, Cassie, o alguien más en esa jodida gira, lo dejaría en medio de la zona de combate… o el desierto. No podía decidir cuál. Y me escuchó, porque por alguna razón, hice que se cagara del miedo."

Jordan bufó una carcajada, mirándome. "Tampoco le agradaba mucho a Ike. Una vez rompí en pedazos la ventana de su Mercedes cuando fue por Kyra para llevarla a una sesión de grabación. Él estaba de tan mal humor que no pude contenerme."

Asentí, al fin viendo lo que Kyra había dicho. Me dijo que Jordan era muy parecido a mí—valiente, fuerte, y no aceptaba la mierda de Ike. La diferencia era que Ike había amenazado la carrera de Jordan, y Kyra lo amaba lo suficiente como para alejarlo de esa amenaza.

"En fin," dije con un suspiro, pasando una mano por mi cabello, "cuando _Solstice Music_ fue comprada por la compañía de mi padre, ella aprovechó la oportunidad de encontrarme por ayuda. Kyra recordó que le hablé de mi padre, su compañía, y Seattle. Pero a esas alturas ella se estaba haciendo pedazos poco a poco. Al parecer, Ike había empezado a amenazarla de nuevo."

"Pudo haberme buscado a mí…" Declaró, mirando a sus pies, y vi los celos que Bella había mencionado. "Le hubiera ayudado."

"Su mente todavía no estaba ahí, Jordan," repliqué, apartándome de la cerca. "En realidad no se trataba de _mí_. Por favor, no pienses eso. Y no permití nada inapropiado cuando estuvo en mi casa, a pesar de sus equivocados esfuerzos."

Hizo una mueca al escuchar esa última frase, pero asintió. "Sí, Esme también me contó sobre eso."

"Bueno, entonces, lo sabes todo." Comencé a caminar para terminar la revisión de perímetro, y él se levantó de un salto para seguirme. "No quiero apresurarte, pero no me gusta dejar a Bella mucho tiempo después de que haya tenido un ataque de pánico."

Asintió en comprensión, pero me miró. "¿Qué pasó con el tipo que la lastimó?"

Solté un resoplido, mirando en su dirección. "Me aseguré de que no volviera a ver la luz del día."

~oOo~

 **BELLA**

"Esa es mucha ardiente sensualidad junta dando un paseo," bromeó Makenna con una risita, guiñándome un ojo cuando aparté mi mirada de Edward y Jordan desapareciendo hacia la línea cercada más lejana, al mismo tiempo que todos los hombres desalojaban la terraza. Creo que incluso escuché a Carlisle mencionar algo sobre llamar a Wes para apresurar su trasero.

Poniendo mis ojos en blanco, le agité mi mano sin darle importancia. "Solo la mitad de eso es lo suficientemente ardiente para mí," repliqué, sonriendo cuando las chicas se rieron. "La otra mitad prácticamente tiene dueña," pensé en voz alta.

"Le voy a decir a papi que dijiste que es aldiente," dijo Bethy con una risita, haciéndose una bolita cuando la puse en mi regazo para hacerle cosquillas sin parar. "¡Detente, mami!" Me suplicó, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás por la risa.

"Después de eso, tal vez hace falta un receso de televisión," dijo Sarah riéndose entre dientes. "Vengan, chicos. Vamos adentro."

Caleb, Abby, Bethy y Samuel todos entraron a la casa. Kyra por fin se apareció unos minutos más tarde. Se veía recelosa mientras observaba la terraza y quién estaba ahí—y quién no. Vi que su rostro decayó por la decepción.

"Necesitas comer algo," le dije, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa llena de comida.

Asintió, antes de servirse un plato pequeño y unirse a la mesa.

"Jordan está con Edward," le dije, respondiendo su pregunta sin formular que estaba escrita por todo su rostro. "Están revisando el perímetro."

Asintió, mordisqueando una papa frita. "Creo que finalmente conseguí alejarlo. Permanentemente."

"No estés tan segura, cariño," dijo Rose con un resoplido. "Apenas si ha comido algo, y ha estado hablando con Esme bastante tiempo."

"Lleva la misma expresión que solía tener Edward," Alice dijo con tristeza, sonriendo un poco cuando todas miramos en su dirección. "De verdad. Es derrota, frustración, y tristeza. Pero también hay una determinación latente. De hecho, es triste verla de nuevo. No estoy segura que Edward perdiera esa expresión en los primeros meses que todos estuvimos bajo el mismo techo."

"Si alguien puede ayudarlo a comprender, es Eddie," habló Mickey en voz baja con un gesto de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que jugaba con una servilleta en sus manos. "Nunca en mi vida he visto a un hombre cambiar tan rápido como él lo hizo cuando conoció a Bells."

Le sonreí, pero volví mi atención a Kyra. "Le dije a Edward que le contara mi historia para que Jordan pudiera entender que no está solo en esto. Que su sistema de apoyo es bastante grande. Y cariño… lo eres todo para él. El que lo alejaras, rompieran, y se haya enojado… no creo que nada de eso importe en este momento."

"Gracias," susurró, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. "Crees que…" Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida antes de que pudiera decir más.

"Por supuesto que tenemos razón," dijo Makenna riéndose entre dientes, y con una habilidad asombrosa—igual que Emmett—las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca cambiaron todo el ambiente de la mesa llena de chicas. "Estaba diciendo mientras los veía alejarse que era mucha ardiente sensualidad junta."

Nos congelamos por un momento, con miedo de que Mack hubiese ofendido a Kyra de alguna forma, pero cuando una lenta e irónica sonrisa curveó las comisuras de su boca, estallamos en risitas.

"Sí, Jordan es…"

"Ardiente," todas terminamos por ella, lo que la hizo reír. Era un sonido reanimador viniendo de ella, puro, feliz y joven.

Me decidí a tomarle un poco el pelo. "¿Eso que vi es… un tatuaje?"

Su mirada se levantó de golpe hacia la mía al mismo tiempo que asentía lentamente. "Oh sí. Eso es. Justo aquí," me dijo, señalando el área de su cadera, lo que provocó algunos gritos hicieran eco alrededor de la mesa.

"Suéltalo, chica. ¿Qué es?" Dijo Mickey con una carcajada.

Se quedó callada totalmente, y por un momento pensé que habíamos ido demasiado lejos, porque su rostro pasó de feliz a un jadeó con la boca abierta.

"Su madre era italiana… de Sicilia," susurró, mirando hacia el agua. Se escuchó como si estuviese asombrada, pero solo sacudió su cabeza despacio.

"Kyra, lo siento…" Comencé a decir, pero me detuvo al agarrar mi mano.

"No, no… está bien. Es su lema personal escrito sobre un trozo de película. Está hecho hermosamente, en realidad. Siempre ha querido hacer películas, pero al parecer su familia se oponía, a excepción de su madre. Me contó que ella le repetía la misma frase una y otra vez, a pesar de los deseos de su padre de que fuera algo más. _Non mollare mai_."

"¿Qué significa?" Le pregunté, porque parecía estar teniendo una epifanía.

"Nunca te des por vencido," declaró, mirándome.

"Genial," alguien murmuró en la mesa, pero le sonreí a Kyra, porque podía ver quien se acercaba detrás de ella.

"Quizás él escuche," le dije, señalando con mi barbilla hacia Jordan, que había subido los escalones a la terraza. Era obvio que solo tenía ojos para Kyra. Edward venía justo detrás de él.

Con una mirada significativa a mis chicas y a Cassie, nos levantamos de la mesa, dejándolos detrás. Apreté el hombro de Kyra al pasar, solo para tomar la mano de Edward. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, los dos echando un vistazo justo cuando Jordan cayó de rodillas frente a Kyra. Lo último que escuché antes de que cerráramos las puertas de la terraza me hizo besar la mejilla de mi esposo, porque sin duda le había dado a Jordan las herramientas para ayudarla.

"Cristo, Kyra. Joder, lo siento tanto. Dime qué necesitas. Estoy aquí. No voy a ir a ninguna parte."

 **~oOo~**

* * *

 _ **Awwww al fin Jordan sacó la cabeza de su trasero jajaja. Pobre, fue mucho de lo que se enteró y obvio se sentía abrumado, pero al fin respondió y está ahí para ayudar a Kyra. Eso es muestra de que sí la ama. Y que hay de nuestro Mercward atendiendo a su dulzura después del ataque de pánico, este hombre no deja de matarme de amor, y como papi es de los mejores. ¿Apoco no? Ahora, ya vieron los videos, analizaron las fotos, ahora falta esa propiedad. ¿Qué creen que encuentre ahí? Será interesante el verlo en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por amar tanto esta historia, no niego que a veces se me hace un poco tedioso traducir capítulos largos, pero con sus comentarios hacen que valga la pena. Espero que continúen así.**_

 _ **Gracias a: Laura Katherine, NoeLiia, LicetSalvatore, ValenNSwan, vickyange, Lunita Black27, Marlecullen, Kabum, NNuma, paosierra, , Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lagie, Wawis Cullen, Angel twilighter, Angeles, Jocelyn907, Adriu, beakis, Antonia, Manligrez, kitty, EmDreams Hunter, Nayuri80, , lauritacullenswan, Alejacipagauta, LeidaJim, cary, angelabarmtz, Gissy Cullen Swan, Yoliki, maribel, Sully YM, Prinsses Joselin Cullen, Ericastelo, pili, Pam Malfoy Black, Tecupi, Shikara65, tulgarita, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Gracias por corresponder con sus review :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19

 **EDWARD**

Un trueno retumbó con un sonido bajo y prolongado temprano por la mañana. Demonios, ni siquiera estaba seguro de la puta hora, porque la tormenta estaba haciendo que se viera más oscuro afuera. Me desperté temprano, como siempre, pero estaba totalmente indispuesto a dejar la cama.

Bella estaba envuelta a través de mí, su cabeza metida en mi cuello, pero era su puta pierna la que me estaba matando. Cada pocos minutos, se movía, deslizando ese hermoso muslo por mi puñetera erección tan dura como el acero. Un rayo destelló a través de la ventana, y mi brazo en torno a sus hombros la acercó. Estaba tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera rodarla, despertarla y follarla hasta que perdiera el sentido.

Era una sensación inevitable. Tampoco podía deshacerme de la necesidad. Me sentía protector, posesivo, y simplemente necesitado de ella, y no sabía si eran restos de las emociones de ayer o por estar solos en nuestra silenciosa habitación antes de que todo el mundo despertara.

Movió esa pierna otra vez, e intenté con todas mis fuerzas contener mi gemido, pero fallé miserablemente. Pensé que si tal vez nos rodaba de costado podría aliviar la presión, pero antes de que pudiera movernos, cálidos y dulces labios tocaron mi cuello y pequeñas manos agarraron mis hombros desnudos a fin de acercarse más.

"Bella…" Jadeé, porque mi control era escaso en el mejor de los casos. Muy apenas me estaba conteniendo.

"Por favor," susurró contra mi mandíbula, pero su mano subió por el otro lado de mi rostro y se deslizó en mi cabello.

Mierda, mi chica no debería tener que suplicar una mierda. Dicho eso, al fin la rodé sobre su costado de manera que quedamos cara a cara. Clavé mis ojos en unos oscuros y necesitados, que probablemente estaban iguales a los míos.

"¿Sí?" Dije entre mi aliento, quitando el cabello de su rostro y rozando mis labios en los suyos.

"Sí…" Gimió, sus ojos rodándose hacia atrás cuando mi muslo se deslizó entre los suyos solo para darle algo, y también aceptó esa mierda, restregándose lentamente contra mí.

Ya estaba húmeda, sus malditas manos por todas partes, y agarré su camiseta, sus pantalones cortos, cualquier cosa en las que pudiera poner mis manos a fin de acercarla más. Nuestros besos comenzaron lentos, con mordiscos y roces apenas perceptibles de lengua, pero que me jodan, si no desató un infierno. Mis manos se metieron por debajo de su camiseta y por dentro de la parte de atrás de su bóxer mientras mi lengua reclamaba la suya de forma profunda e intensa.

Era un hijo de puta afortunado. Había algo malditamente reconfortante en conocer a alguien tan bien que las putas palabras apenas tenían qué ser pronunciadas. Eran pasos de baile que habíamos dado millones de veces, y el instinto y la familiaridad tomaron el control, pero maldita sea, nunca era lo mismo. Siempre era con mucha desesperación, tan malditamente perfecto. Eran murmullos de aprobación cuando algo se sentía bien, gruñidos de frustración cuando las mantas o la ropa se interponían en el maldito camino, y eran sonrisas y mordiscos contra la piel y los labios. Haciendo todo sin hablar en realidad, porque simplemente… _sabíamos_.

La camiseta de Bella salió por encima de su cabeza, sus pantalones cortos bajaron a empujones en alguna parte de los confines perdidos de la cama. Mi ropa interior y pantalones cortos de baloncesto bajaron rápidamente, y estaba jodidamente seguro que mi chica había usado sus pies para esa mierda.

De pronto, sintiendo la necesidad de mirarla, incluso con la limitada luz de la mañana, la rodé sobre su espalda. Quitando las puñeteras mantas, apoyé un codo a un lado de su cabeza, dejando mi mano derecha para explorar, para tocar, para delinear cada centímetro de ella, todo mientras la besaba sin parar. Mis manos pasaron rozando por encima de sus senos, dándole a cada pezón un cariñoso pellizco, bajando por su estómago, y por su muslo, solo para tocar entre sus muslos. Dios, estaba empapada.

"¿Un sueño?" Gruñí, separándome de su boca a fin de seguir el camino de mis manos con mi boca, dejando mordiscos chupetones casi por todas partes.

"Sí," dijo con una risita sin aliento, y luego sonrió de forma hermosa, su cabeza hundiéndose en la almohada mientras mi lengua jugueteaba con su ombligo.

Me reí con un tono bajo y sombrío contra la piel justo arriba de su cima, provocando que se retorciera. Sus piernas se doblaron por la rodilla al mismo tiempo que mis dedos se deslizaban por sus pliegues una vez más, acercando esa larga cicatriz en su muslo a mi rostro. Después de los temas de ayer—su ataque de pánico y contarle su historia a Jordan—estaba absoluta y frenéticamente posesivo de esa mierda. Acercándome, mis dedos todavía tentando su entrada, su clítoris, y la piel sensible junto a sus muslos, planté un prolongado y lento beso en esa cicatriz.

Pequeños dedos se deslizaron en mi cabello, y levanté la vista para ver a Bella observándome.

"Mía. Todas ellas," susurré, dejando otro beso en cada marca de quemadura en su estómago y una casi reverente a su cicatriz de cesárea, todo sin dejar de mirar a esos dulces ojos oscuros.

Asintió frenéticamente, pero no dijo nada.

Para cuando llegué a su pecho, delineando cada cicatriz individualmente con mi lengua y chupando cada pezón, estaba tan malditamente duro por ella que era casi doloroso. Besándola de nuevo, arremoliné mi lengua contra la suya, prácticamente gruñendo cuando sus uñas arañaron ligeramente mi espalda.

"Maldición," jadeé, pegando mi frente a la suya. "Dulzura, ¿cómo me quieres? Porque joder, tengo qué tenerte."

Asintió otra vez y se dio la vuelta debajo de mí, dejando expuesta esa suave y hermosa espalda. No pude contenerme de estirar mi mano y tocar, arrastrando las puntas de mis dedos por su columna y sobre cada hoyuelo justo por encima de su trasero. Al hundir mis manos otra vez entre sus piernas me di cuenta que estaba aún más mojada que antes.

Sonreí como si fuera la puta mañana de Navidad. "Oh, demonios sí," gruñí, mordisqueando su hombro. "Joder, así te sientes tan apretada, bebé. ¿Lo sabías?" Le pregunté en voz baja al mismo tiempo que usaba mi rodilla para separar más sus piernas. Agarrando su cabello con mi mano, se lo quité del rostro, apoyando una mano junto a su cabeza. "Levanta esa lindo trasero para mí, amor…"

Los dos nos tensamos cuando mi polla se deslizó a través de su calor húmedo cuando se elevó ligeramente, deslizándose solo un poco en su entrada. Podía sentir nuestros corazones latiendo en conjunto, aunque los dos de forma frenética.

"Joder, te amo tanto," le susurré en su oído, pegando mi frente a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Te amo," dijo apenas con un chillido, y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. "Por favor, por favor, Edward…"

"Sin malditas suplicas… Jamás," gruñí, introduciéndome por completo dentro de ella.

Los ruidos que se nos escaparon se convirtieron en uno solo. Era algo como una mezcla entre desesperación y necesidad, alivio y confort, y entre salvaje y brutal, aunque todo estaba amortiguado—los suyos en su almohada, y los míos en su cabello.

Echándome hacia atrás, volví a empujar dentro de ella con una lentitud que no creí que poseyera, pero quería sentir cada centímetro de ella, permitirle sentir cada centímetro de mí. Bella gimió una vez más, enterrando esa mierda en lo más profundo de su almohada, y comencé un jodido ritmo que sabía no duraría. La deseaba demasiado, la había tentado demasiado tiempo, y había sufrido con mi erección lo que parecía una eternidad antes de que despertara.

"Sííííí," siseó, e incluso desde este ángulo, podía ver sus ojos rodando dentro de su cabeza.

"¿Ahí?" Verifiqué en su oído, mordisqueando su lóbulo. "¿Ahí es dónde me necesitas, bebé?" Le pregunté, tocando ese mismo punto que había provocado su arrebato.

Asintió frenéticamente, incapaz de hablar entre sus jadeos. Honestamente estábamos tratando de no hacer ruido, pero presentía que estábamos necesitando de todo nuestro control para lograrlo. Girando mis caderas, toqué ese punto una y otra vez, pero estaba tan malditamente cerca.

"Tienes que correrte, hermosa," le supliqué en su oído. "Maldición, te sientes muy bien de esta forma," gemí la pura verdad de mierda, agarrando su cabello con más fuerza a fin de dejar expuesto su cuello.

Bella empujó hacia atrás contra mí, elevándose solo lo suficiente para meter su mano por debajo hacia donde estábamos unidos. Un sarta de maldiciones se me escaparon en un siseó contra su garganta cuando pude sentir sus dedos rozando mi polla mientras se tocaba. Y juro por Dios, que dejé de respirar cuando su coño al fin se cerró sobre mí, palpitando con fuerza.

"Edward," jadeó cuando al fin llegó a la cima.

La penetré con fuerza, pero no se llevó mucho tiempo no solo soportar sus espasmos, sino también llegar a la cima junto con ella. Enterrándome tan profundo como pude, me derramé dentro de ella. Mi frente golpeó su hombro, nuestra piel pegajosa, viscosa por el sudor.

Una dulce y sensual risa llegó a mis oídos, y me aparté lo suficiente para que ella pudiera darse la vuelta una vez más. Me encontré con unos ojos marrones saciados, pero muy divertidos.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté, sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que me derrumbaba a su lado para estar cara a cara.

"¿Qué fue todo _eso_?" Dijo con una risita, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besando mis labios.

"No sé, pero maldita sea…" Bufé una carcajada, acercándola a mí.

"Sí… Maldita sea es correcto," suspiró con satisfacción postcoital, besando mi mejilla, barbilla y luego mis labios otra vez. "Mmmm, señor Cullen. Usted despierta mejor a una chica que una taza de café…"

Solté una carcajada y la enterré en su cabello, toda la cama se sacudió por ello. "¿Eso significa que vamos a levantarnos?"

Su risita desapareció, y suspiró, levantándose para cernirse sobre mi rostro, su cabello cayendo a nuestro alrededor como una cortina con aroma floral. "Sí," dijo con una adorable arruguita en su nariz. "Más vale. Estoy segura que tengo trabajo qué hacer."

"¿Algo con lo que pueda ayudarte?" Le ofrecí, delineando su hermoso rostro con el dorso de mis dedos.

"Edward, estoy bien. No tienes que vigilar mi trasero como un halcón. Solo fue… ayer…"

Le sonreí. "Tal vez me gusta vigilar tu trasero," le dije en broma, encogiendo un hombro y meneando mis cejas, lo que me dio el resultado que quería—una dulce y feliz risita. "Bueno, creo que tenemos un viaje que planear, ¿no es así?" Le pregunté con seriedad. "Estoy bastante seguro que papá quiere revisar esa casa de Ike. Puedes ayudarme, entonces. Tenemos que decidir quién va ir con nosotros, quién se queda, y cómo vamos a entrar."

"¿Nosotros?" Preguntó, sus cejas disparándose casi hasta la línea de su cabello.

"Sip, nosotros. Mickey no puede ir, bebé," le dije con firmeza. "Te necesito conmigo."

"Está bien," me dijo, alargando las palabras.

"Mira, no pudiste ir a lo del banco, dulzura, porque no podía permitirme tenerte ahí si algo salía mal, ¿de acuerdo? Pero en esto… En esto, te necesito. Sabrás qué buscar alrededor y dentro de esa casa…" Le expliqué rápidamente, al saber que estaba molesta por no poder haber ido con nosotros.

Asintió, besando mis labios, y luego se incorporó. "Está bien, entonces vamos a adelantarnos a los demás…"

Después de una ducha juntos, vestirnos, y preparar café, la casa seguía muy silenciosa. Apenas podía distinguir a Eleazar y Felix caminando por el perímetro frente a la casa, pero adentro, la casa estaba en silencio.

Mi chica ya estaba frente a su computadora cuando dejé una taza de café frente a ella. Estaba muy seguro que sentía que tenía que ponerse al corriente, porque en verdad no la había dejado volver al trabajo el día anterior. Nos acompañó a mí y a los niños cuando los llevé a la orilla a ver a los cangrejos. Besé la cima de su cabeza antes de caminar alrededor de la mesa. Las chicas eran máquinas, en mi opinión. Joder, trabajaban sin parar para conseguirnos toda la información que posiblemente podríamos necesitar… y algo más. Hojeé las páginas de las escrituras de la casa, mirando el mapa que Alice ya había impreso y pegado en la pared.

Parecía estar localizada en alguna parte al sur del bosque Redwood, y parecía ser algo así como una cabaña, tal vez una casa de veraneo. No estaba muy seguro. De lo que estaba seguro… es que había un montón de bosque rodeando el lugar, sin mencionar la evidente ausencia de vecinos. Ike Raulson había elegido, o robado, o se había apoderado del perfecto lugar de mierda para ocultar sus malvadas actividades extracurriculares. Sacudí la cabeza al pensar en cuántas mujeres habían perdido su vida, desaparecido de la puta vista, o fueron dejadas por muertas en esa misma casa.

Al ver el montón de fotos en el que Makenna había estado trabajando, estaba malditamente seguro que los números eran impactantes. Cuando dije que mucha sangre inocente había sido derramada por estos pendejos, en realidad, me refería a Molly Parsons, pero maldita sea, todas juntas eran como cincuenta mujeres.

"Te matará si jodes su sistema," dijo Bella riéndose entre dientes, mirándome alrededor de la pantalla de su computadora.

Hice una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No es mi intención, pero mierda, dulzura…"

"Sí, le dio rostro a unas veinte chicas desaparecidas," dijo con un suspiro, recargándose en su silla y bebiendo de su café. "Creo que se supone que le llevemos a Wes lo que ella ha hecho cuando nos vayamos para que él pueda empezar con los casos sin resolver… o que los cierre. No estoy segura."

Asentí, soltando un profundo suspiro. "¿Wes puede hacer algo con eso? ¿Legalmente?"

"Dijo que lo intentaría. De hecho, sé que está pensando en hablar con Eleazar sobre alguna de esta evidencia que hemos encontrado, obtenida ilegalmente. Algo sobre arreglar una forma de 'encontrarla'."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, y tomé un asiento junto a ella. "¿Te refieres a encontrarla por _accidente_?" Le pregunté riéndome entre dientes.

"Sí," me dijo con una sonrisa. "Solo por si acaso la necesitaran contra Preston cuando se le atrape."

Asentí, estirando mi mano para agarrar un mapa de la casa de Raulson que encontramos. "Bueno entonces, supongo que será mejor que preparemos el siguiente paso, amor." La miré. "Pienso en Emmett y Alec para que vayan con nosotros. ¿Tú?"

"También tu papá, definitivamente," concordó sin molestarse en levantar la vista de su computadora. "¿Kurt?" Me preguntó, levantando la vista.

"Tal vez." Me encogí de hombros. El chico era bueno, y había mostrado más que su valía en el asunto del banco, aun cuando realmente no tenía ningún entrenamiento táctico. Puede que Bella tuviera razón, porque era bueno con algunas de las cosas que Alice necesitaba de nosotros, así como en sus habilidades de observación. "De acuerdo… Kurt. ¿Alguien más?"

"Bueno, si vamos a encontrarnos con Wes y Benny, entonces, ¿necesitamos más?" Me preguntó, inclinando esa preciosa cabeza suya hacia mí. "Y eso dejaría a Jasper, Eleazar, Felix, y Mickey aquí. Sin mencionar a las chicas. Por lo que estaríamos cubiertos en ambos lugares, ¿verdad?"

Dios, me encantaba trabajar con ella. No estaba seguro si era solo por su actitud calmada o el hecho de que hacíamos un jodido equipo fenomenal, pero sea lo que fuere simplemente lo hacía perfecto.

"Probablemente no, porque creo que viene ese tipo de la oficina de L.A. ¿Myles?" Dije, mirándola.

"Sí, creo que sí," respondió, haciendo un gesto en mi dirección. "Wes le dijo a tu papá que te dijera que hablaras tan pronto como reuniéramos un equipo, así que llámalo. No estoy segura si quiere ir esta noche o no."

"Sí, señora," le dije, sacando mi teléfono. Wes respondió de inmediato, a pesar de ser tan temprano. "Muy bien, Wes… vamos a trazar un plan…"

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

"Alice, si puedes conseguirme una imagen térmica de esta área, sería genial," Wes dijo por el altavoz.

Toda la oficina estaba abarrotada por el equipo, y habían estado calculando los últimos detalles en la última hora antes de todos subieran a la SUV para dirigirnos a la casa oculta de Ike. El pequeño equipo del que Edward y yo habíamos hablado esta mañana era el mismo, salvo por un cambio. Eleazar quería ir, por lo tanto Emmett se quedaría. A pesar de lo encabronada que estaba Mickey por no poder ir, no discutió con Edward en lo más mínimo. Ni una sola palabra. Sabía que no serviría de nada.

Por lo que dijo Wes, él también llevaba un equipo pequeño, porque técnicamente, esto era solo una pista no un ataque. Nos dijo que sería él, Myles, y…

"¡Benny!" Toda la oficina gritó, y sonreí desde la cocina al escuchar el coro de felicitaciones. No habíamos escuchado de él desde que había llamado para avisarnos que Angela había dado a luz a una bebé sana. Esos dos, a diferencia del resto de nosotros, habían querido que el sexo de su hijo fuera una sorpresa.

"Tío Benny," dijo Bethy entusiasmada desde su lugar frente la barra de la cocina, mirando por encima de su hombro y luego de vuelta hacia mí. "Quiero ver el bebé," me dijo, sonriéndome antes de darle una gigantesca mordida a su _hotdog_.

"Yo también," le susurré en respuesta mientras empacaba un _kit_ de primeros auxilios sobre la encimera.

Personalmente, solo estaba disfrutando del tiempo con los niños, así que me ofrecí a darles de cenar antes de irnos. Me sentía cómoda con el plan, aunque sabía que no estaría más que a unos metros de distancia de Carlisle o Edward en todo momento. Además, le estaba dando tiempo a Sarah con Alec antes de que nos fuéramos.

"¿Te bebé?" Preguntó Caleb, su boca completamente atiborrada de comida. Cada día se parecía más a Emmett.

"Mastica y traga, Caleb," le dije riéndome entre dientes, guiñándole un ojo cuando se echó a reír. "Luego habla."

"El bebé de tía Angela, tontín," bufó Abby, rodando los ojos y metiendo una papa frita a su boca. "¿No sabías?"

"Oh sí," le dijo despacio, sonriendo con dulzura, todo hoyuelos e inocencia, y una vez más, se veía igualito a su papá.

Sus conversaciones eran muy graciosas, porque si les ponías unos años más, eran igualitos a nosotros. Contaban chistes, bromeaban, se regañaban y se enojaban con el otro todo el maldito día, pero en el fondo, eran una pandilla de niños muy unida. Y ninguno de ellos estaba ignorante de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Estaba muy segura que escuchaban _todo_. Les sonreí a todos, volviendo mi atención a mi _kit_ de primeros auxilios.

Abby era la lista, pero calmada, algo que no estaba segura si venía de su madre o de la influencia de Alec. Ha sido su padrastro por dos años ya, y lo amaba con locura, pero demonios, ¿quién no adoraba a Alec? En serio.

Bethy era la líder de la pandilla, lo que no era bueno, ni malo. Simplemente era así. Era la mayor, la de personalidad más fuerte, y la que más pronto sabía la respuesta a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Había sido la responsable de meterlos a todos en problemas más veces de las que podía contar, pero a ellos no les importaba ni un poco. Cuando sus castigos terminaban, la buscaban para la siguiente cosa en la lista.

Caleb era, sin lugar a dudas, el alivio contra el estrés con su humor. Era el primero en meterse algo a la nariz, decir algo tonto, o burlarse de alguien, todo para hacer reír. Y podía imitar a casi todo el mundo. Tenía perfeccionado el acento sureño de Jasper y estaba empezando a imitar la repetición triple de Alice. Pero era a su papá a quien le encantaba copiar—su manera de caminar, de hablar, su risa. Emmett era el puto héroe de Caleb.

Y luego estaba Sammy. Mis ojos se dispararon hacia arriba para asegurarme de que a mi bebé le fuera bien con su cena, lo que así era. Obviamente era el más joven, y por más lastre que pudiera ser para el pequeño clan, no querían hacer una mierda sin él. Era el feliz, callado y tímido del grupo. No tenía problema en decirles que no cuando era algo que no quería hacer, pero también estaba limitado en lo que _podía_ hacer. También necesitaba tomar siestas cuando ellos no, pero lo esperaban, viendo la televisión mientras él estaba dormido. Bethy lo vigilaba como un halcón, y le encantaba enseñarle a hablar—lo que aprendió más rápido que cualquiera de ellos, porque no tenía otro remedio más que seguirles el paso.

"¿Todo bien, guapo?" Le pregunté, y sonrió, remojando su papa frita en cátsup y metiéndola a su boca. "Llevas más cátsup que tu _hotdog_ , peque," dije con una risita, sacudiéndole mi cabeza.

Los otros tres niños se inclinaron para mirarlo, estallando en carcajadas. Se sentía tan bien escuchar ese sonido, y suspiré contenta, absorbiendo cada pizca de eso. Lo necesitaba, igual que Edward lo hacía algunas veces, a fin de sobrevivir lo que estaba segura sería una misión desagradable.

"Sí," dijo despacio, riendo con el resto. "Jot dot," dijo riéndose, agarrando un pedazo que había cortado para él y añadiéndolo a la papa en su boca. Mi hijo no se resistía a la comida. No estaba segura de que hubiese algo que no se comería, sobre todo si su papi lo había hecho.

"Suena extremadamente divertido aquí," dijo Kyra riéndose entre dientes, entrando a la cocina.

"Hola, señorita Kywa," Abby y Bethy canturrearon, lo que provocó otra risa profunda.

Miré en esa dirección para ver a Jordan apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Habían estado en la sala con Esme toda la mañana, tomando solo un descanso para almorzar. El tema del día era el progreso de Kyra, su medicación, y si conocía a Esme, cuáles eran las intenciones de Jordan concerniente a la cantante. Mi suegra había llegado a sentir cariño por Kyra—algo que pasaba cuando tomaba un paciente. Y a pesar de su historia y la repentina promesa de Jordan de ayudar a Kyra, sabía a puta ciencia cierta que Esme quería asegurarse que no solo lo dijera en serio, sino que también estuviese consciente del escabroso camino que les esperaba.

Pero era la forma en que veía a Kyra lo que me tenía conteniendo mi sonrisa. Parecía querer saltar frente a un tren, besarla hasta dejarla estúpida, y abrazarla, todo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Quede tocal pala nosotos, señolita Kywa?" Bethy le pidió, señalando hacia la guitarra que podía verse apoyada contra la pared de la sala. "¿Pod favol?"

Kyra se echó a reír, asintiendo despacio. "Claro, les tocaré."

"¡Síííí!" Todos sisearon, lanzando sus puños al aire.

Cuando todos menos Sammy comenzaron a bajar de su asiento frente a la encimera, los tuve que detener.

"¡Un momento, un momento!" Dije con una carcajada, levantando mis manos. "Nadie deja la cocina hasta que haya terminado. Y _luego_ … se van a lavar las manos."

"Aw, mami," gimió Bethy, dándole a la sala una mirada anhelante.

"Nada de _aw mami_ ," le dije riéndome, señalando un _hotdog_ a medio comer en su plato. "Coma, señorita."

"Bien," suspiró malhumorada, y Abby y Caleb siguieron su ejemplo, picando su comida.

Cerré el _kit_ de primeros auxilios, colocándolo al extremo de la encimera. Cuando me di cuenta que los niños solo iban a seguir picando su comida, finalmente cedí.

"Está bien," dije con un bufido, señalando el fregadero de la cocina. "Los platos desechables a la basura, y lávense esas manos. Solo _entonces_ pueden irse."

No recordaba haberlos visto moverse tan rápido. Kyra, Jordan y yo nos reímos al ver los tres pares de piernas escurriéndose hacia el bote de basura, solo para prácticamente empujarse el uno al otro para llegar al banco frente al fregadero.

Acercándome a Sammy, cogí su plato, arrojándolo a la basura. "¿Qué hay de ti, mi guapo?" Le pregunté, comenzando a limpiar sus manos y rostro con una toallita de bebé. "¿También quieres escuchar?"

"Sí," me dijo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza de forma adorable cuando limpié su rostro otra vez. "Ma- _mi_ ," bufó, resistiéndose a cada segundo, pero todo el tiempo se estuvo riendo.

"Tontito," susurré contra su cabeza, antes de cargarlo y dejarlo en el suelo. Antes de que Bethy pudiera escaparse de la habitación, la llamé. "Niña bonita, ven aquí," le dije, poniendo su trasero encima de la encimera.

Tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besando su nariz, le dije, "Necesito que te portes bien con _Nanny_ esta noche. ¿Está bien? No la vuelvan loca…"

Bethy sonrió, viéndose tan parecida a Edward con su expresión pícara que solté una risita y besé su frente.

"No voy a volvela loca, mami," canturreó en respuesta. "¿Papi va contigo?"

"Sí, va ir conmigo. Será mejor que vayas a darle besos y tu amor, ¿no crees?" Le pregunté, poniéndola en el suelo.

Era absolutamente imposible el no verla salir corriendo por el comedor e irrumpir en la oficina. Corrió directamente hacia Edward, que estaba estudiando un mapa de la locación a la que nos dirigíamos esta noche, pero su rostro cambió de fiera concentración y una expresión de preocupación, a una dulce y despreocupada sonrisa feliz. Fue un cambio instantáneo en él. Sonrió, tomándola en sus brazos y enterrando su rostro en su cuello. Alejándose un poco del equipo, tuvieron una conversación padre/hija en voz baja, donde la atención de él estaba exclusivamente en ella.

"Odiaría ver al primer chico que traiga a casa," murmuró Jordan, y me eché a reír, mirándolo.

"No jodas," dije con una risita. "Los chicos tienen una apuesta. Que va a ponerse a limpiar su arma _y_ afilar sus cuchillos de cocina, todo con _Apocalypse Now_ como música de fondo, asegurándose de poner un rastreador GPS en el coche del pobre chico."

Jordan se rio a carcajadas, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "Sí, ya me lo imagino."

"No estoy tan segura de que su padre no haga lo mismo," Kyra pensó en voz alta, señalando con su barbilla hacia Carlisle, que estaba robando a Bethy de los brazos de Edward.

"Tal vez peor," dije con un suspiro, encogiendo un hombro.

Iba a agarrar el _kit_ de primero auxilios, pero Kyra me detuvo. "¿Están seguros que es una buena idea que vayan esta noche? Quiero decir, ¿qué esperan encontrar?"

"Estaremos bien," le prometí. "Queremos conseguir tanta munición contra Preston como podamos, porque cuando llegue el momento de que al fin lo atraigamos hacia nosotros, queremos ser capaces de atraparlo… _con todo eso_." Le levanté una ceja hasta que asintió en silencio. "Esto es lo que _ellos_ hacen." Señalé hacia la oficina. "Solo voy para asegurarme de que no vuelen el maldito lugar," dije en broma con una sonrisa, porque Edward acababa de unirse a nosotros.

"Volarlo," se burló, rodando los ojos. "¿Qué hay de divertido en eso? Bueno, a menos que Preston esté ahí…"

Le sonreí, porque había un dejo de honestidad en sus palabras. "Ciertamente, nada divertido."

"¡Señorita Kywra!" Los niños la llamaron desde la sala.

"Será mejor que salves tu guitarra," Edward dijo riéndose entre dientes, señalando a Caleb que ahora estaba rockeando. Se veía como un Elvis en miniatura, girando sus caderas mientras rasgueaba el instrumento de forma pésima.

Antes de irse, nos miró a los dos. "Tengan cuidado, ¿sí?"

"Lo haremos," Edward y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Una mano cálida se deslizó por mis hombros, y una voz aún más cálida se escuchó en mi oído. "¿Ya estás lista, dulzura? Papá quiere que repasemos el plan una vez más antes de ponernos en marcha."

Asentí, al fin agarrando el _kit_ de primeros auxilios. "Sí. Sí, estoy lista."

 **~oOo~**

La SUV estaba en silencio mientras avanzábamos por la vacía carretera rural. Seguía lloviendo, las calles seguían húmedas mientras nuestros faros se reflejaban en el pavimento. Alec estaba conduciendo, con Carlisle en el asiento delantero junto a él. Kurt y Eleazar estaban enfrente de Edward y de mí, y no pude evitar colocar mi barbilla en su fuerte brazo y dejar un beso sobre la tela de su camisa negra de manga larga donde sabía que su tatuaje estaba marcado en su piel.

Íbamos a encontrarnos con Wes y Benny aproximadamente a unos dos kilómetros y medio de la propiedad. En ese punto, teníamos que esperar hasta que Alice _hackeara_ las imágenes térmicas de satélite. Era malditamente ilegal que hiciera eso, así que no tuvimos opción que dejarlo hasta el último minuto.

Trataba de prepararme mentalmente para lo que fuera que estuviéramos por encontrar. En el mejor de los casos Preston estaría ahí y todo esto terminaría con un gran ataque. En el peor de los casos… Bueno, lo peor oscilaba entre cualquier evidencia que encontráramos, a las condiciones infernales en las que posiblemente estaría la casa. Mi imaginación no se conformaba con una sola cosa. La habitación llena de sangre seguía viniendo a mi mente, solo que peor.

Edward se movió, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. No dijo nada, pero en realidad no tenía que hacerlo. La mano firme y cálida que frotaba mi brazo hacia arriba y hacia abajo lo decía todo. Sabía que esto podría ser desagradable, pero también sabía que lo enfrentaríamos juntos. Estaba manejando la mierda premisión mejor de lo que yo jamás lo había hecho. Pero lidió con ello en total y completo silencio, su rostro ensombreciéndose conforme pasaban los minutos y el destino se acercaba.

Incluso la radio estaba en silencio, aunque sabía que mis chicas estaban ansiosas y preparadas para lo que sea que necesitáramos de ellas. A los niños se les había puesto a dormir antes de marcharnos, con susurros de "te amo" y "ten cuidado" después de dulces besos y risitas.

Por fin, Alice rompió el silencio.

"Estás llegando al punto de parada, Alec," declaró. "Toma ese camino lateral de tierra. Es un camino de servicio del parque nacional."

"Diez-cuatro," él le respondió.

Me enderecé en mi asiento, dejando salir un profundo suspiro al mismo tiempo que me ponía mis guantes. Los dedos estaban libres pero me daría un mejor agarre de mi arma con la lluvia. Era un truco que Mickey y Jasper me habían enseñado, los que me habían dicho que el dejar los dedos libres todavía me daría un tacto sensible del gatillo, pero el guante impediría que la cacha se resbalara. Después, saqué mi arma.

"¿No trajiste la nueva?" Edward al fin habló, sonriéndome con suficiencia al ver mi vieja y confiable nueve milímetros.

Sacudí mi cabeza, sacando el cargador y revisando la cámara, solo para armarlo todo de nuevo. Lo miré. "Ni siquiera la he disparado para probarla. No tengo idea de cómo es."

Eleazar se giró para mirarnos. "Nunca se debe de hacerse eso. Siempre debes conocer tu arma. Por dentro y por fuera. Si no estás acostumbrada a ella, la mierda puede salir mal. ¿Qué pasa si te da un fuerte culatazo? ¿O se atasca porque es nueva? Bien pensando, Bells."

Solté un resoplido, inclinándome hacia el beso de Edward a un lado de mi cabeza. "Entonces, tendremos que probarla," murmuró en mi cabello.

Asentí, sonriéndole. Su rostro seguía muy serio, pero sus ojos mostraban su amor por mí. Incluso en la poca luz del coche, podía ver que eran dulces y de un verde como el de las hojas de los árboles.

"Está bien." Accedí sin problema, porque estaba emocionada por probarla; solo no quería que la primera vez fuera en una posible situación peligrosa.

"Montaremos una práctica de tiro lejos de la casa, _Bellissima_ ," añadió Alec con su risa dulce y profunda. "Es una linda pieza esa que te dieron los chicos. No me molestaría disparar unos cuantos tiros."

La tensión en el coche se rompió así de fácil, porque todos se rieron.

"¿Creíste que le daríamos una porquería? ¿En serio?" Jasper se burló por nuestros auriculares. "¿Yo, en especial?" Preguntó, sonando ofendido, pero sabía que no lo estaba. Era un coleccionador de buenas armas, aunque él tendía más hacia lo ilegal, pero nunca compraría un pedazo de basura. Eso era un hecho.

"No tienen fe en nosotros… Pendejos," añadió Emmett, y me eché a reír, mirando por la ventana.

"¡Pueden probar el arma, pero nadie toca mi coche!" Les dije, lo que al fin causó que Carlisle, que había estado bastante callado al frente, soltara una carcajada.

"Eso, cariño," dijo riéndose entre dientes, volviéndose para guiñarme un ojo.

"¡Oye!" Edward lloriqueó, dándome un codazo en el brazo. "Eso no fue lo que dijiste…"

El pobre Edward se estaba muriendo de ganas de ponerse al volante de mi nuevo Camaro. No solo muriéndose, _babeando_. Lo veía cada vez que teníamos que salir por la puerta principal. Lo miraba como un hombre miraba a una mujer medio desnuda en un club de striptease. Era con deseo y un poco de entusiasmo adolescente.

"Sí, cariño, tú puedes conducirlo," le dije con cariño, acercándome para besar su mejilla mientras bufaba algún tipo de sonido en señal de aprobación.

"Maldita sea, bastardo suertudo," gruñó Emmett por la radio. "Ella ni siquiera me deja sentarme en él."

"Sí, lo soy." Edward dijo riéndose bajito y despacio, como si lo estuviera confirmando no solo a todo el mundo, sino también a sí mismo. Y eso provocó otra ronda de risas.

"Muy bien, concéntrense. Adelante deben de ver a Wes y Benny," añadió Alice con una ligera risita en su voz, muy probablemente debido a la conversación.

"Bien," le dije, enderezándome en mi asiento cuando la van de los federales quedó a la vista. "Alice, enciende la imagen térmica. Avísanos cuando estés dentro."

"En ello, en ello, en ello," repitió, y podía escuchar sus dedos volando por el teclado.

Alec estacionó la SUV detrás de la primera van y apagó el motor. Todos salimos a tropel, y recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo, poniéndome una gorra de béisbol negra. El camino de tierra era más lodo que tierra, y chapoteamos al caminar hacia Wes y Benny.

Lo primero que hice fue abrazar al último, dándole mis felicitaciones, mientras todos los demás estrechaban manos con Myles y Wes. Sonreí cuando me dio una radiante sonrisa como lo haría un papi orgulloso, lo que provocó unas cuantas risitas.

"Afortunadamente, es hermosa como su mami," se echó a reír, mostrándonos una foto en su teléfono.

Hannah Grace Cheney era preciosa, con una mata de cabello oscuro y piel pálida. Tenía dedos pequeños en manos y pies, y una nariz de garbanzo que me recordó la de Angela.

"Oh Dios, Ben, es perfecta," dije emocionada, sintiendo que me picaban las manos por sostenerla.

Edward me sonrió. Habíamos discutido una y otra vez sobre tener otro bebé, pero al final del todo, el nacimiento de Samuel nos había asustado. Todo el embarazo había afectado bastante mi cuerpo. La simple idea de que me pasara algo, para Edward, estaba absolutamente fuera de discusión. Teníamos dos niños perfectos y hermosos, y éramos felices. No sentíamos la necesidad de probar nuestra suerte.

"Oh, me ofrezco a cuidarla cuando todo esto termine," murmuré, regresándole su teléfono.

"Y seguro que te tomaré la palabra," me respondió, guiñándome un ojo. Sacó un mapa y abriendo la parte de atrás de la van lo extendió. Presionando unas cuantas teclas en la _laptop_ , se conectó a nuestra frecuencia de radio. "Alice, te escuchamos," le dijo, pero nos miró, al resto de nosotros, por encima de su hombro. "Si la imagen térmica no muestra calor, entraremos despacio y con cuidado. No tengo idea qué pudieron haber instalado esos pendejos aquí."

"Señor," todos gruñimos.

"Haremos esto en dos equipos," declaró Wes, señalando a cada lado de la casa. "Entrando por la izquierda y la derecha. Técnicamente, no estamos aquí," declaró para sí mismo y su pequeño equipo.

"Pero yo sí," dijo Eleazar con brusquedad. "Así que si encontramos algo, les cederé el arresto a ustedes."

Casi todos levantamos nuestras cejas. No teníamos idea que Eleazar fuera a tomar alguna responsabilidad por esta misión. Simplemente pensamos que nos estaba echando una mano como siempre lo hacía.

"Asumo la responsabilidad de esta mierda como precaución," continuó explicando, encogiendo un gran hombro. "Quería cubrir nuestros traseros solo en caso de que esto saliera… mal. O si este pendejo está aquí."

"¿Estás seguro?" Verificó Benny.

"Sí, tomen," bufó El, entregándoles el sobre manila que habíamos preparado para los federales. "Creo que esta es la razón principal por la que tomo responsabilidad. Cincuenta mujeres. _Cincuenta_. Y Mack no ha terminado de contrastar sus rostros con las chicas locales desaparecidas. Así que… sí. Estoy malditamente seguro."

Wes tomó el sobre y le echó un vistazo dentro. Sacudió su cabeza lentamente. "Tienen todo aquí. Todo."

"Así es," le dije asintiendo. "Los estados financieros, los videos, las fotos de las chicas, transcripciones de entrevistas con testigos, y nuestro perfil. Te sorprendería ver en cuántos de esos videos está Preston… observando, solo ahí en el fondo. Comenzando todo a una temprana edad." El grupo se quedó callado. "Solo queremos mantener a salvo a Kyra. Los detalles del caso de Preston son todos suyos."

"¿Cómo está ella?" Myles preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí.

"Mejorando, pero preocupada por lo que encontraremos esta noche," declaré, arrugando un poco mi nariz.

"Gracias, Bells," dijo Benny en voz baja, dándole una mirada de soslayo al pesado sobre en las manos de Wes.

"¡Estoy dentro!" Alice habló, casi sobresaltándonos. "Y tenemos una fuente de calor…"

"Oh mierda," dijo Wes entre su aliento, arrojando el sobre a la parte de atrás de la van y cerrando las puertas con fuerza. "Preparados. Eleazar, Carlisle, Alec… Ustedes vendrán conmigo y Myles. Bella, Ed, Kurt… Ustedes irán con Benny. Pero Edward tiene el control del reconocimiento…"

Esto se había discutido incluso antes de dejar la casa. Edward creía que era beneficioso el que Kurt estuviese con nosotros, porque aunque estábamos separados en dos equipos, era el equipo de Benny el que estaba aquí por evidencia y observación. Wes y Myles estaban aquí como respaldo de seguridad, y mientras Edward seguramente servía más en el otro equipo, no había jodida manera que se apartara de mi lado. Sin embargo, todos le estaban cediendo el control a Edward, porque podía manejar un equipo en tierra incluso mejor que su padre.

"Avancen por el bosque rápidamente y con cuidado," ordenó Edward, señalando hacia el oeste y luego hacia el este. "La última mierda que necesitamos es una pierna rota. ¿Entendido?"

"Señor," todos respondimos.

El equipo de Wes se separó de nosotros desapareciendo en la oscuridad, el bosque húmedo rodeándonos.

Un fuerte agarre apretó mi hombro. "Debes de estar todo el tiempo a la vista. ¿Me escuchaste, dulzura?" Edward me ordenó, sin dejar lugar para argumentos.

Echándole un vistazo rápido, asentí, porque a pesar de los debates y argumentos que teníamos todos los días, sin importar cómo chocábamos en otras cosas, lo que ya no ocurría a menudo, aun así seguiría sus órdenes en este tipo de misiones.

"Sí, Edward."

"Bien," bufó, sus ojos y rostro volviendo a esa expresión sombría de concentración que llevaba en el coche. Miró a Kurt y Benny. "Entonces, pongámonos en movimiento."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

El aire pareció cambiar a medida que nos acercábamos a la pequeña casa. Estaba viciado y quieto, el olor me recordaba al de un tronco podrido. Con un vistazo rápido alrededor, detuve a mi equipo al levantar una mano. Miré la pequeña construcción, alcanzando a ver movimiento justo al otro lado, lo que me indicó que el otro equipo estaba en posición.

Para ser honesto, no hubiese visto la maldita casa si no supiera ya que estaba ahí. Se perdía tan bien en el bosque circuncidante que parecía haber crecido del suelo. La luz de la luna estaba bloqueada por el follaje de los árboles encima de nosotros, no había luz en el interior, y el sinuoso y largo camino del lado opuesto de dónde estábamos estaba vacío.

"¿Alice?" Dije apenas audible por la radio.

"Ningún movimiento, Edward," me respondió. "Pero te digo, hay una pequeña fuente de calor. Está tan débil que no puede decirte si está arriba, en la planta baja, o en dónde. Mierda, ni siquiera puedo estar segura si es un televisor que dejaron encendido."

Hice una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza y frotando mi rostro. "No es un televisor. El lugar está oscuro," respondí con un susurro. Mirando a mi equipo pero hablándole a todos, les dije, "Mi equipo a la puerta principal. El equipo de Wes por la parte de atrás. Asegúrense de poner a alguien por un lado. Joder, vamos a entrar tan rápido como podamos. ¿Entendido?"

"Señor," me sisearon en respuesta.

Una vez que mi equipo trotó hacia el frente, le señalé a Kurt que colocara su trasero en la esquina opuesta de dónde vi a Myles vigilando. De esa forma, si alguien estaba adentro y decidía saltar por una puta ventana, uno de ellos lo vería.

"Saquen sus armas," murmuré, sacando mi Glock de su funda pero colocando una mano en el hombro de Bella cuando sacó una linterna junto con su nueve milímetros. "Patearemos las puertas al mismo tiempo. A mí señala… tres, dos… ¡ _uno_!"

Los chicos del FBI no pudieron contenerse. Gritaron, anunciando nuestra llegada a lo que parecía ser una casa vacía. Con toda la fuerza que tenía en mi pierna, mi pie aterrizó justo en el pomo. La madera y los cerrojos cedieron al instante, como si apenas cerraran esa mierda para empezar. Ambas puertas se azotaron al mismo tiempo, dándonos una vista directa entre nosotros, sin mencionar linternas hacia los rostros de los que estaban enfrente.

La casa era lo que Jasper hubiese llamado una casa _shotgun_. Era un viejo término sureño, pero era la mejor forma de describirla. La puerta principal y la puerta de atrás estaban exactamente una frente a la otra. El término casa _shotgun_ significa que si disparas un arma desde una puerta hacia al interior de la casa, saldría por la parte de atrás sin darle a una sola pared. Era la forma de ventilar una casa antes del aire acondicionado. Abre las dos puertas, y la brisa correrá sin problemas por toda la casa.

"Vigilen esos costados," ordené, echando un vistazo rápido a la cocina y la primera habitación. "El frente está despejado."

"La parte de atrás despejada," respondió Eleazar, y vi al hombresote alcanzar un interruptor de luz.

Una luz tenue desde la habitación del fondo se encendió, dándole a Bella la vista suficiente para alcanzar el interruptor de la cocina.

"Ed, hay unas habitaciones por aquí," declaró Benny, pegando su espalda a la pared junto a la puerta.

Indicándole a Eleazar y a mi papá que tomaran un cuarto y a Bella y a Wes otro, finalmente me volví hacia Benny y asentí. El sonido de madera desquebrajándose hizo eco por toda la casa cuando todos pateamos las puertas para abrirlas.

"Despejado," dije cuando recorrí la pequeña habitación.

"Despejado," mi papá respondió lo mismo.

"Oh mierda," Wes y Bella jadearon, y Benny y yo nos miramos antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación a la que habían entrado.

No sabía si algo podría haberme preparado para lo que estaba mirando. Era familiar y perturbador, y mi primer instinto fue alcanzar a Bella para sacarla de aquí, porque él jodido desastre frente a mí era tan parecido a lo que había visto cuando la saqué del sótano de Miller que sentía ganas de vomitar.

Tumbando en una pequeña cama individual estaba alguien que solo podía suponer era Robert Reynolds. La habitación apestaba a orina, vómito y sangre. El hombre estaba esposado a una cabecera y tan brutalmente golpeado que sus labios, nariz y ojos estaban hinchados. La única razón por la que lo reconocí fue que todavía llevaba la misma camisa que traía puesta cuando lo mostraron en televisión.

"Cristo," dije entre mi aliento mientras Wes, Eleazar, y Benny corrieron hacia el hombre.

Los dedos de Eleazar buscaron su pulso, mientras Wes se apresuraba a quitarle las esposas. Benny puso en pequeña linterna en los ojos del hombre, abriéndolos para alumbrar sus pupilas.

"Oh, que me jodan," jadeó Benny. "Sigue con vida. ¡Myles! Ve a traer una de las SUV. Tenemos sacarlo de aquí. Apenas sobrevive. No estoy seguro que tengamos tiempo para esperar a que una ambulancia venga hasta acá."

"Diez-cuatro," respondió Myles.

Una mano descendió en mi hombro y en el de Bella, y los dos miramos a mi papá.

"Vamos a revisar el resto de la casa. Hay un ático y un… um…"—frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello, mirándome— "sótano."

Bella asintió, dando una última mirada sombría hacia la cama, antes de tomar mi mano y sacarme de la habitación. Seguimos a mi padre por el pasillo, pero me detuve justo antes del final.

"Dulzura, tú y Kurt revisen el ático," le dije, tratando de no sonar como si le estuviese dando una orden, pero joder, en verdad no la quería en el sótano de este lugar. Algo no estaba… bien. Tenía un extraño presentimiento. "Papá y yo tomaremos el sótano."

Estudió mi rostro, su ceño frunciéndose mientras pasaba saliva con dificultad. Esperaba que no discutiera esa mierda conmigo, porque apenas ayer había tenido un ataque de pánico, y ahora Reynolds se veía como la muerte en la otra habitación. Esta casa estaba llena de _flashbacks_ **(1)** para ella. Hasta ahora, parecía estar bien, pero mi primera y principal responsabilidad era mi esposa, y que me jodan si iba a permitir que esta mierda la presionara demasiado.

"Está bien," me dijo, asintiendo. "Kurt, entra, por favor," ordenó por la radio.

Él entró a la casa, echando un vistazo al lugar. "Maldita sea," susurró, sacudiendo su cabeza. Miró por el pasillo hacia donde Eleazar, Wes y Benny seguían ayudando a Reynolds, solo para volverse de nuevo hacia Bella. La máscara que estaba tratando de usar desapareció. Por completo. Verdaderamente se preocupaba por ella, la admiraba, por lo que sus siguientes palabras tenían la intención de romper la tensión. "Entonces… supongo que esta no es la próxima casa de seguridad, ¿verdad?"

Bella sonrió, y prácticamente pude sentir a mi padre relajarse por el alivio mientras yo hacía lo mismo. "Sí… no lo creo," dijo con una risita. "Vamos… revisaremos el ático."

Kurt la ayudó a bajar la escalera plegable del ático. Cuando desaparecieron dentro, papá me condujo a la cima de los escalones hacia el sótano.

"Parecías estar a punto de saltar frente a una bala por ella," dijo en voz baja mientras bajábamos.

"No tienes idea," murmuré, alumbrando con una linterna alrededor hasta que encontré un interruptor de luz.

Dos tenues bombillas se encendieron, dándonos una mejor vista del sótano. Anunciamos que estaba despejado, pero continuamos buscando. No parecía haber muchas cosas de los Raulson aquí abajo. Se veía como si solo hubiese metido la mierda de la vieja nana en cajas, arrojándolas aquí abajo. Polvosas cabezas de venado estaban encima de una pila de desechos. Hice una mueca al ver un castor embalsamado.

Aunque papá y a mí nos encantaban las armas, nunca habíamos sido cazadores. Jamás. Me parecía una mierda injusta para el animal. Todo lo que ellos tenían era su instinto y cuatro patas, y los hombres podían empaparse de orina de venado, vestirse de camuflaje, y cazarlos con armas que podían eliminar una pequeña villa. ¿Cuál era el puñetero propósito? ¿Para comer? Sí, solo si todas las tiendas comestibles de la tierra estuvieran cerradas.

"Jesús, Alice. ¿Quién era esta mujer?" Mi papá gimió, mirando los estantes amontonados de simplemente… mierda—productos para limpieza, viejas herramientas oxidadas, y libros arruinados.

La risita divertida de Alice llegó a nuestros oídos. "Gloria Hawthorne. Y el lugar era de su padre. Neal Willis. Era un cazador entusiasta."

"¿Tú crees?" Me burlé, rodando los ojos al escuchar su risa.

"Como sea, ella heredó la casa cuando su padre murió a los noventa y nueve años. No hizo nada con ella, excepto asumir la responsabilidad por ella. Cambió todo a su nombre, pagó los impuestos, y la mantuvo con electricidad," explicó.

"¿Cómo murió ella?" Le pregunté, usando mi bota para empujar unas cuantas cajas.

"Murió en un hospital de L.A. Por complicaciones durante una cirugía de rutina. Desarrolló una infección después que le removieran su vesícula."

"Oh," Papá y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, eso parece… decepcionante," murmuré. "Esperaba algo más…"

"¿Violento?" Dijo papá con un resoplido, empujando mi hombro.

"Bueno, _sí_ …" Gruñí, haciendo un gesto hacia la cima de las escaleras. "Me refiero a que, ¡trabajaba para estos pendejos!"

"El ático está despejado," Bella dijo por la radio, aunque su tono de voz sonaba divertido, seguramente por haberme escuchado.

"Dulzura, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté, estirando mi mano para tocar una cabeza de ciervo.

"Sí, estoy bien."

"Bien. Oh mierda," dije con una risita, quitándome de un salto cuando la cabeza del ciervo cayó de encima de la pila. Una pequeña avalancha de trofeos de caza mayor cayeron al suelo, pero fue lo que quedó expuesto debajo lo que provocó que mi papá y yo nos congeláramos.

"Aw maldición," dijimos los dos, retrocediendo.

"Ben, El… será mejor que vengan aquí," grité por la radio.

Wes asomó su cabeza en la cima de las escaleras. "Están subiendo a Reynolds a la van. ¿Qué encontraste?"

Le señalé, solo para quitarme la gorra y pasar las manos por mi cabello. Me la puse otra vez y volví a mirar a lo que estaba a mis pies. Enterrado debajo de esos trofeos de caza estaba un esqueleto. Todavía estaba vestido, aunque no había forma de saber que llevaba puesto exactamente, apenas visible debajo de toda esa basura. Solo quedaba un poco de cabello, y se movió todo cuando una rata salió de ahí.

Volviendo a levantar la vista hacia los pálidos rasgos de Wes mientras él miraba el cuerpo con los ojos como platos, le pregunté, "¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que esa es Molly Parsons?"

"Maldita sea," mi papá gimió, mirando hacia el suelo. "Será mejor que vayas por Eleazar. Van a necesitar esta mierda como evidencia."

Bella y Kurt aparecieron en la cima de las escaleras, pero señalé a Kurt. "¡Ella no va a bajar! Para nada. Dulzura, por favor, solo confía en mí. Sácala de aquí, Kurt."

Él asintió y gentilmente la alejó de la puerta. Mi chica ni siquiera discutió cuando se la llevó, y por esta vez, estaba realmente agradecido que haya confiado en mí. No creía que el cuerpo la molestara tanto como las ratas, el olor, y lo que este sótano en particular le hacía sentir.

"Alice, pon a Felix en la línea por mí," ordenó Eleazar, y por el auricular, podía escuchar el sonido de un motor alejándose.

"Está bien," le dijo.

Por fin, Felix habló. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Te necesito aquí. Vamos a tener que tomar el control de esto y pretender que se lo entregamos a los federales," ordenó, sacando su teléfono. "Benny no tiene otra opción más que llevarse esto…"

"Voy para allá," respondió.

Eleazar bajó despacio los escalones, dándole una larga mirada a la habitación, solo para arrodillarse frente al esqueleto. Sacudió su cabeza, tomó una respiración profunda, y volvió su rostro para mirar al resto de nosotros. "Para cuando Felix llegué aquí, será mejor que tengamos una buena maldita historia. Van a necesitar una. Y nos vamos a apegar a ella. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Señor!" Todos le respondimos, incluso las chicas en la casa de seguridad.

Asintió, frotó su rostro con rudeza, y miró su teléfono. "Muy bien. Voy a hacer la llamada."

* * *

 **(1) Flashback – Recuerdo recurrente.**

* * *

 _ **¡Por fin! Disculpen tanto tiempo de espera, aunque ahorita he estado teniendo unos cuantos problemas con mi compu, espero poder cumplir lo que les dije y tenerles otro capi esta semana. Ahora, ¿qué les pareció? ¿De quién creen que sea el esqueleto? Y al fin pudieron encontrar a Robert Reynolds, lástima que sus condiciones no eran muy favorables, veremos si sobrevive. Cada vez se acerca más el final de Preston, ya tienen las pruebas, ahora falta ver cómo planean atraerlo.**_

 _ **Como siempre les digo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, el leer su entusiasmo y cuánto disfrutan de la historia es mi pago. Así que, gracias: Raquel M, Tsuruga Lia1412, vickyange, Laura Katherine, Lunita Black27, Manligrez, Angel twilighter, Antonia, May Cullen M, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Wawis Cullen, kitty, willyevies, lagie, cary, ValenNSwan, beakis, , Sully YM, Shikara65, IceQueen_Kim, Nayuri80, Sei, pili, glow0718, Yoliki, EmDreams Hunter, Acqua Cullen Potter, Kath Morgenstern, paosierra, lauritacullenswan, dushakis, Alejandra, Adriu, NNuma, Alejacipagauta, Tecupi, Ericastelo, NoeLiia, Jocelyn907, Pam Malfoy Black, Maribel, Mafer, tulgarita, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en la próxima actu.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 20

 **BELLA**

"¿A dónde vas?" Me preguntó Kurt cuando dejé el pequeño porche de esa cabaña de caza, hacia el aire de las primeras horas de la mañana. La lluvia había parado, pero dejó una sensación muy húmeda en el aire del bosque.

Levanté la vista para ver el camino de entrada ahora lleno con vehículos oficiales y luego de vuelta hacia él. "Cuando Eleazar empieza a trabajar es mejor no meterse en su camino," le dije, pero en realidad, la casa me estaba haciendo sentir jodidamente enferma.

Edward había tenido razón en ordenarle a Kurt que me alejara del sótano. No había jodida manera de que siquiera pudiera pasar del primer escalón. Ninguna. La pestilencia a humedad, el sonido de ratas corriendo por las esquinas, y lo poco que alcancé a ver de ese maldito esqueleto fue absolutamente demasiado. Y era lo bastante inteligente para saber que no debía forzarme.

Eso había sido hace unas dos horas. Kurt y yo habíamos dejado la cima de las escaleras al sótano y recorrimos la casa. Era vieja, obviamente no la usaban a menudo, y se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Las únicas señales de que alguien había estado ahí recientemente estaban en la habitación dónde habíamos encontrado a Robert Reynolds y en otra recámara al final del pasillo. Las dos mostraban indicios de comida rápida recién consumida, ropa sucia tirada, y camas desordenadas. Después de echarle un vistazo a la cabaña, había decidido echar un vistazo en el terreno circuncidante.

"Saca tu linterna," le dije. "No iremos lejos, pero vamos a hacer un reconocimiento del área aquí afuera."

"Está bien, pero no te voy a dejar fuera de mi vista," murmuró Kurt, mirando hacia sus pies con el ceño fruncido y frotándose la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Ed mataría mi trasero si algo te pasara. De hecho, no toques nada. No quiero que te enganches con una espina, te piques con una astilla, o te muerda una puto insecto."

Sonreí, porque la divertida risa de Edward hizo eco por la radio, seguida de sus suaves palabras en un murmullo. "Eres un hombre inteligente, Kurt."

"Idiotas sobreprotectores," les dije bromeando a los dos, pero lo entendía. Han sido unos días difíciles, y lo que acabábamos de encontrar en esa casa no era de ayuda.

" _Bellissima_ ," Alec se rio suavemente. "No me hagas salir."

"No eres mejor que ellos," le respondí con sarcasmo, sonriendo a pesar de todo. Cuando sus risas se calmaron, volví mi atención hacia los alrededores y a Alice. "Duendecillo, mantente en contacto con Myles. Quiero noticias de Robert Reynolds tan pronto como lo admitan en el hospital," le dije.

"Sip, sip, sip… no hay problema," respondió. "¿Qué quieres apostar a que Preston pensó que ya estaba muerto?" Preguntó, aunque a nadie en particular. Probablemente solo lo había soltado porque sí en la oficina. En realidad, nadie le respondió tampoco, porque en el fondo, sabíamos que era muy probable que su teoría fuera certera.

Kurt se quedó callado a mi lado mientras alumbrábamos con nuestras linternas alrededor del pequeño terreno y solo un poco dentro del bosque. Era muy fácil enseñarle, optaba por quedarse callado cuando estaba haciendo algo que nunca antes había hecho, salvo para hacer preguntas o comentarios de algo que había visto.

"¿Eso es…" Comenzó a decir, inclinando su cabeza y alumbrando hacia la esquina más alejada de la propiedad. "¿Eso es un cobertizo o algo así?"

"Eso parece. Maldición, apenas se ve. Como la casa," pensé en voz baja a medida que nos encaminábamos hacia la construcción que no se veía más grande que uno de esos cobertizos para almacenar que vendían en las grandes ferreterías.

Musgo, árboles, hierbas, y arbustos lo cubrían todo. Nuestras luces resaltaban su deterioro con perfecta claridad, y podía imaginar que durante el día, la maldita cosa era verde y gris como el bosque que lo estaba reclamando naturalmente como suyo.

"Está cerrado con candado," noté, palmeando los bolsillos de mis pantalones cargo. "Mickey trató de enseñarme como abrir estos, pero soy una mierda en eso," dije riéndome entre dientes, mirando a Kurt. "Tiene suerte de que haya aprendido a abrir esposas y simples pomos de puerta."

"Esperen," dijo Edward con una risita, caminando detrás de nosotros.

Ni siquiera tuve que preguntar; estaba ahí para cuidarme, a pesar de la presencia de Kurt. Pero también iba a desprender el candado. Sacando su largo cuchillo de su bota, zafó el gancho de la jamba podrida, haciendo que la puerta se abriera con un chirrido de las bisagras que daba miedo.

"Ahora, ¿qué dijiste de las esposas, dulzura?" Me preguntó, su voz baja y jodidamente _sexy_ al mismo que me levantaba una ceja.

Riendo al ver su maldita sonrisa torcida, sacudí mi cabeza y lo empujé para quitarlo del camino. "Silencio," solté un resoplido, sonriendo al escuchar su risa descarada. "No oí que te quejaras," murmuré pasando junto a él para alumbrar dentro del cobertizo. "Ew," dije entre mi aliento, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Um, Alice… ¿Este tipo practicaba la taxidermia o alguna mierda de esas?"

"¿Willis? No tengo idea," dijo con cansancio. "Lo que quiero decir es que… No estaba entrenado como uno, ni posee algún tipo de licencia comercial para practicarla."

"Mmm," murmuré de forma evasiva.

El cobertizo contenía una mesa, varias esculturas de madera de animales, y cajas de los que parecían ser ojos de vidrio. Era salido directamente de una puñetera película de terror, lo que Kurt estuvo presto a señalar.

"Recuerdan esa películas, ¿dónde los niños se mudan con el abuelo? Ya saben… ¿la del vampiro? ¿Y además él se dedica a hacer esta mierda y los niños se asustan la primera vez que ven el cuarto? Sí, esto es como esa mierda en _La Masacre de Texas_ ," balbuceó, sin esperar una respuesta en realidad mientras alumbraba unos estantes rebosantes de esa mierda escalofriante.

"Realmente este maldito cobertizo no se ve… usado. O al menos, no ha sido usado en un largo tiempo," Edward indicó en voz baja, añadiendo su linterna a las demás, solo para al fin encontrar la cadena de una bombilla sobre nuestras cabezas. Tiró de ella, haciendo una mueca mientras decía, "Sí, no estoy seguro si eso ayuda o es peor…"

Solté un resoplido por su comentario irónico, pero tenía razón. Al añadir la luz solo nos permitía ver más—más esculturas, más cuernos, más frascos. Telarañas y a sus residentes ocupados casi en todas las esquinas. Había montones de lo que parecían como pelajes o a algunos tipos de pieles en un estante, huesos de todas las formas y tamaños en otro. Pero fue la bandeja de herramientas lo que me hizo tratar de retroceder, solo para toparme con la entidad sólida de mi esposo. Era el mismo tipo de bandeja con ruedas que Miller había usado para mantener sus "juguetes" en orden.

"¿Bella?" Me preguntó, colocando una mano cálida en mi hombro.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar mi mierda, porque en verdad no necesitaba un ataque de pánico aquí. Usando el aroma y el toque de Edward, tomé una respiración profunda, dejándola salir lentamente. Un fuerte brazo rodeó mi cintura por detrás, y agarré su manga, permitiéndome apoyarme en la única persona que podía volverme a la realidad.

"No puedo." Fue una simple declaración, pero hizo que los chicos se pusieran en acción. Antes de que me diera cuenta, el cobertizo estaba cerrado una vez más.

"¿Mejor?" Me preguntó Kurt, mirado de mí a Edward, que seguía envolviéndome por detrás.

"Sí, eso es… asqueroso," gemí, sacudiendo mi cabeza para aclararla y alejándome del cobertizo, alumbrando con mi linterna hacia el área circuncidante.

El claro en el que estaba la cabaña de caza topaba con el bosque como un muro de ladrillos, salvo por una pequeña abertura en la flora. Prácticamente gritaba "entra por aquí." Me separé de los chicos hacia lo que ahora podía ver que era un sendero desapareciendo en el bosque. El camino estaba casi cubierto de hierba, aunque todavía bastante visible.

Deteniéndome y volviéndome hacia ellos, pensé en voz alta. "Y si… Y si Ike fue el único que usó este lugar. Hasta…" Levanté un dedo. "Hasta que Preston mató a Molly Parsons. Todos concordamos en que Ike disminuyó sus actividades con la excepción de Kyra hace como cinco años, lo que nos lleva al tiempo en que Molly murió. ¿Qué pasa si Ike le mostró a Preston este lugar?"

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso, dulzura?" Preguntó Edward, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí. "Y no estabas pensando en tomar ese sendero tú sola, ¿o sí?" Agregó, sus ojos oscureciéndose casi como el alquitrán.

"No," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza y mirando de él al inicio del sendero. "Solo pienso que ese sendero se ve… abandonado. Mira."

Edward suspiró, asintiendo de acuerdo, pero Kurt gimió.

"Ahora vamos a caminar, ¿no es así?"

"Sí," respondió Edward, sacando su Glock sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. "Vas a quedarte entre nosotros, Bella. Sin discutir."

Asentí, siguiendo su fuerte espalda y hombros anchos con el brillo de la linterna. Kurt venía justo detrás de mí, y nuestras luces se movían a nuestro alrededor mientras los chicos en la cabaña llamaban a Edward.

"No vayan lejos, Ed. ¡Y si encuentran algo… no lo toquen!" Ordenó Benny.

"Sí, sí," suspiró Edward, y aun cuando no podía verlo, sabía que estaba rodando los ojos al escuchar la innecesaria advertencia. "Aunque, Bella tiene razón. Este sendero conduce a alguna parte. Estén alerta. Los mantendremos informados."

"Diez-cuatro," Wes, Benny, y Eleazar respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Al alejarnos de la casa, Alice habló por la radio. "Chicos, Robert Reynolds está en coma. En este momento lo están transfiriendo de emergencias a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Tiene graves contusiones en el hígado y sus pulmones, una contusión en su cabeza, y estaba extremadamente deshidratado," explicó.

"Gracias, Alice," dijo Benny con un suspiro, sonando cansado. "¿Tienen algún tipo de pronóstico para él?"

"No se ve bien," respondió, "porque si sus pulmones e hígado tienen un daño permanente y no empiezan a funcionar por si solos, no vivirá… O quedará en estado de coma."

La radio se quedó en silencio después de eso, y Kurt, Edward y yo seguimos nuestro camino por el sendero. Daba vuelta hacia el oeste, descendiendo solo un poco antes de entrar a otro claro y terminar por completo. Los tres nos separamos, alumbrando el suelo con nuestras linternas en diferentes direcciones en un espacio de un tamaño aproximado a medio acre. El suelo no parecía haber sido removido recientemente, pero eso no significaba nada.

"Um, ¿chicos?" Kurt nos llamó desde el otro extremo del claro, su vista fija en el suelo a sus pies. "Por favor, por favor, _por favor_ , dígame que estoy viendo mierdas."

Edward y yo nos miramos a través del claro, solo para correr hacia él. Gemí, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando tiré de Kurt hacia atrás. Sobresaliendo del suelo estaba lo que parecía ser la brillante cima de un cráneo. Era fácil de ver las líneas irregulares de las placas del crecimiento con la luz de nuestras linternas.

"Benny, vas a necesitar un equipo aquí," dijo Edward con un suspiro, poniéndose de cuclillas junto al punto blanco en medio de todo ese verde. Otra vez sacó su cuchillo y con cuidado apartó algo del césped y el musgo que estaba alrededor. No necesitó excavar mucho para descubrir las cuencas de los ojos, y Edward levantó la vista hacia mí. "Apostaría a que todo este puñetero lugar es un enorme cementerio," murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Iluminé el claro una vez más, asintiendo de acuerdo, porque comenzaba a ver pequeños montículos por todas partes. "Sí, cariño. Creo que tienes razón."

"Maldita sea," dijo Wes en voz baja por la radio. "No se muevan, chicos. Enviaremos un equipo para allá. Estoy esperando que otro llegue aquí, pero esa mierda tendrá que esperar hasta que salga el sol."

"Diez-cuatro," dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie antes de guardar de nuevo el cuchillo en su bota. Levantó su mano, tirando ligeramente de la visera de mi gorra. "Mi equipo… Una vez que los federales terminen con esta mierda, vamos a regresar a la casa de seguridad," ordenó, pero sus ojos se veían suaves y amables, y algo tristes sin apartarse nunca de los míos.

Asentí despacio, comprendiendo que no solo me quería fuera de aquí, sino que también algunas veces, él simplemente no podía soportar la crueldad del mundo. Había visto cosas terribles durante sus periodos de servicio, incluso más como un soldado mercenario de su padre, y me había dicho más de una vez que encontrarme fue lo más desgarrador que había visto en su vida—aunque eso último simplemente pudo haber sido porque era un evento emocional y personal para él. A mi Edward de verdad le afectaban las cosas, y aunque para mí había sido difícil este caso, ciertamente, también estaba afectando a mi esposo. El problema era que él se lo guardaba hasta que estábamos solos, optando por canalizar su ira y frustración en cazar a Preston Raulson.

Levanté mi mano y toqué su rostro, deslizando mi pulgar por debajo de sus ojos, porque se veía malditamente cansado. Asintiendo despacio, le dije, "Reconozco esa expresión. Quieres empezar a planear. ¿Puedo hacer una petición?" Le pregunté, inclinando mi cabeza hacia él.

"Lo que sea, dulzura," me susurró, su ceño frunciéndose.

"Quiero darle amor a nuestros niños cuando lleguemos a casa, y ningún plan hasta que hayamos dormido. Y punto, Edward. No hemos dormido en dos noches seguidas. No está en discusión," le dije, encogiendo un hombro. "Necesitamos un descanso antes de concentraros en el siguiente paso, o no tomaremos decisiones inteligentes."

Edward se quedó callado, sus hombros relajándose solo un poco en alivio. Pese a su necesidad de tener el control, de vez en cuando me concedía alguna mierda. Y por la expresión en su rostro, esta vez, se necesitaba.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, dejó un beso en la parte superior de mi gorra. "Sí, señora."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Diez cuerpos. _Diez putos cuerpos_. Y joder, todavía no habían terminado.

El sendero hacia el claro ahora estaba siendo muy usado, y el sol apenas si había salido. Los hombres de Benny habían instalado una tienda de campaña temporal en el patio trasero de la cabaña de caza a fin de procesar, embolsar, documentar, y preparar cada uno de los cuerpos para transportarlos a su laboratorio. Por lo que Benny podía ver, la mayor parte de los cuerpos habían estado enterrados por más de cinco años.

Alec, mi papá, y yo estábamos ayudando a cargarlos en las van, pero no teníamos permitido bajar al claro. Kurt estaba pegado a un lado de Bella—por mi orden—mientras ella trabajaba al teléfono, manteniéndose en contacto con Myles sobre Reynolds, y evitando la casa como a una plaga.

Con la ayuda de Felix, él y Eleazar habían inventado la historia de una excursión de caza, incluso yendo tan lejos como para decir que trajeron el maldito equipo adecuado. Solo por si acaso. Ellos "de causalidad se toparon" con el cráneo que Kurt había encontrado, y porque no estaban en servicio, "llamaron a los federales." Alec, Bella, Kurt, y yo no existíamos. En lo que a los demás respecta, no estábamos ahí, y Benny solo había traído el equipo en el que más confiaba. Era un grupo pequeño, tomándose un poco más de tiempo del acostumbrado para hacer la mierda, así que es por eso que mi equipo les estaba echando una mano. Tan pronto como anunciaran que habían terminado, nuestros traseros saldrían de ahí. Quería alejar a Bella de esa puñetera cabaña, los dos queríamos ver a nuestros niños, y que me jodan, si no necesitaba dormir.

Cuando pasé frente a los escalones de la casa, escuché a Bella discutiendo al teléfono.

"¡No, no, no!" Dijo con brusquedad, y podía ver que mi chica estaba jodidamente exhausta. "Ike no podía matar a Kyra… o incluso a Jen Jones o Layla. Ellas eran figuras públicas. En vez de eso optó por chantajearlas. Es por eso que tenía un maldito diario en primer lugar."

A su lado Kurt asintió en silencio de acuerdo, su vista fija en sus botas.

"Es por eso que era tan anal al tomar notas de ellas. Tenía que tratarlas diferente a sus habituales víctimas. Demonios, Rose, apostaría a que algunas de estas tumbas datan de la época de los noventa cuando la pobre niñera heredó el maldito lugar," continuó, sacudiendo su cabeza y frotando sus sienes. "El problema es… Que no hay forma de saber en dónde está el resto de ellas, porque él había estado haciendo esto desde los putos setenta."

"Ella va a explotar pronto, chico," murmuró Alec desde el otro extremo de la bolsa para trasportar cadáveres que llevábamos. "Y tú no te ves mejor que ella."

"Esta mierda…" Gruñí, colocando la bolsa encima de las otras. "Esta es una jodida mierda, Alec," dije con un suspiro, sentándome en el parachoques de la van. "Esta es una película de horror y asesinos seriales… puta mierda. ¿Cuántas mujeres desaparecieron de la nada por este tipo? Estoy de acuerdo con Mickey. Espero que Preston de verdad haya torturado a su padre. No quiero decir que él sea mejor, porque ese cuerpo en el sótano." Señalé con mi pulgar hacia atrás a la casa, y Alec asintió para que continuara. "Incluso yo pude ver cuántos putos huesos estaban rotos, y no soy forense."

Me quité mi gorra, tirando de mi cabello. "Este caso le está afectando a Bella. Llevábamos _meses_ sin sus ataques de pánico, y ahora tuvo uno y estuvo cerca dos veces. Quiero que termine de una puta vez."

"¿Cómo vas a atraer a ese pendejo al exterior?" Me preguntó, permaneciendo calmado, muy probablemente, por mi bien.

Sacudí mi cabeza, demasiado cansado para siquiera pensar en ello. Mis hombros estaban adoloridos por todo lo que habíamos cargado, sentía que mis ojos tenían tierra por dentro, y mi corazón dolía cada vez que veía a mi hermosa y fuerte chica. No se debería violar el cuerpo de ninguna mujer como el de estas mujeres lo había sido—como casi había sucedido con el de ella—y estaba cansado de ver el dolor y el miedo no solo en el rostro de Bella, sino en el rostro de todas las mujeres en la casa. Sin mencionar las expresiones homicidas en los hombres.

"No tengo idea," suspiré con cansancio, volviéndome a poner la gorra y poniéndome de pie, "pero te prometo… Cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese cabrón, puede que no lo suelte."

Pasó otra hora, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, y un cuerpo más se había añadido al total. Once cuerpos fueron enterrados en ese claro. Todo por obra de Ike, estaba malditamente seguro de ello. Eso no incluía el del sótano, el que Wes estaba tratando como una parte independiente del caso. Ya que quedaba algo de cabello, estaba seguro que podrían conseguir una muestra de ADN; si no, usarían los dientes o alguna otra mierda.

Usaron un tipo de rayos X en el suelo para escanear el claro, determinando que habían encontrado todos los cuerpos que fueron enterrados ahí. Para cuando Benny finalmente dio por terminada la misión, joder, quería huir de ese puñetero bosque.

Cuando la tienda en el patio trasero estaba siendo desmantelada, llamé a mi equipo para irnos, todo mientras buscaba a Bella. La encontré sentada en un tronco caído no lejos de la SUV. Estaba girando su teléfono en sus manos una y otra vez, mirando a la nada. Me puse de cuclillas frente a ella, sonriendo cuando tocó mi rostro.

"Mi teléfono murió," murmuró, sacudiéndolo frente a mí.

"No te preocupes, dulzura. De todos modos es hora de irnos," le dije, besando el centro de su palma. "¿Lista?"

Asintió despacio, acercándose para besar mi frente justo por debajo de mi gorra. "Sí. Quiero desayunar, un largo baño caliente, y una maldita siesta realmente larga"

Sonreí. "No necesariamente en ese orden, ¿verdad?"

Pretendió pensarlo por solo un momento, pero sonrió y encogió un hombro. "Sí, en este momento no me importa."

"Bueno, vámonos, bebé," le dije con un suspiro, poniéndome de pie y ofreciéndole mi mano. "Eleazar viajará con Felix y nos seguirán de regreso. Alec va a conducir. Si quieres dormir en el camino, puedes hacerlo, amor."

Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y enterró su rostro en mi pecho. "Mmm, tal vez te acepte la oferta," murmuró contra mi corazón.

"Bien. Salgamos de una puta vez de aquí."

 **~oOo~**

"¡No, mami!" Mi hijo se reía desde el regazo de Bella.

Los observé desde la terraza por solo unos minutos. Parecía que había dormido por días. Después de que regresamos de la cabaña de caza, habíamos hecho exactamente lo que Bella dijo. Desayunamos con los niños, se los dejamos a Esme por el día, tomamos juntos un largo baño caliente, y caímos en la cama, totalmente muertos. No solo dormimos por el resto del día, sino durante toda la noche.

Despertamos temprano, y Bella había optado por preparar el desayuno, porque quería pasar tiempo en la playa con nuestros niños. Sammy se levantó temprano, pero Bethy seguía dormida. Bella había extendido una manta no lejos de los escalones de la terraza. Le había dicho que los alcanzaría cuando hiciera una revisión de perímetro y tomara una ducha. Acababa de bajar después de hacer esas cosas.

"Pero se me antoja comerte a besos, mi chico guapo," le dijo, mordisqueando su cuello, su oído, solo para levantar su sudadera y hacerle una trompetilla en su barriguita. "Solo quiero comerte," gruñó contra su pancita.

"¡No! ¡No comas!" Se defendió entre risas histéricas, y por un momento, me hicieron recordar mi relación con mi madre.

Me reí bajito al ver la sangre apresurándose al rostro de mi niño mientras prácticamente lo mataba a besos. Había una parte de mí que ni siquiera quería acercarse a la perfección que estaba observando, pero un tirón a mis _jeans_ provocó que cambiara de opinión.

Bajando la vista, sonreí. "Buenos días, pequeña dulzura," le dije, levantando a Bethy de los tirantes de su overol. El color de hoy era verde lima—desde las cositas en el extremo de sus trenzas, hasta su tenis de bota alta. "Dime que no te vestiste tú sola," le dije riéndome entre dientes, sosteniéndola en el aire solo para escucharla reír.

"No, papi," dijo con una risita, pataleando inútilmente con sus piernas en el aire al mismo tiempo que señalaba al interior de la casa, donde Esme estaba sonriendo al vernos y revolviendo una taza de café. " _Nanny_ me ayudó."

"Oh, muy bien," dije con una risita, besando su mejilla. "Creo que mami tiene nuestro desayuno allá abajo. ¿Quieres ir?"

Bethy asintió, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos mientras la cargaba al bajar los escalones y por la playa. La senté en la manta, sentándome junto a Bella.

"Ahí están," Bella se rio entre dientes, abriendo sus brazos para nuestra hija. "Estaba empezando a pensar que nos habían olvidado."

"Nop," dijo Bethy con una sonrisa, sentándose entre las piernas de su madre con su espalda hacia el pecho de Bella y tomando el sándwich que Bella había preparado.

"Gracias," le dije cuando me dio uno también.

"Papi," bufó Samuel, sentándose junto a mí en la arena con sus juguetes para hacer castillos. "Agua," me dijo, con un dedo regordete señalando hacia la orilla.

Miré hacia las olas estrellándose, pero negué. "Hoy está muy agitado, peque—y frío."

"Quiero ver bichos," me dijo, sonriéndome.

Me eché a reír, pasando mis dedos por su cabello y besando el tope de su cabeza. "Cangrejos, Sammy."

"¿Sabes? Deberíamos comprarles un acuario con algunos… _bichos_ … ermitaños," dijo Bella con una risita, riéndose con más fuerza cuando le rodé los ojos.

"No empieces," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza y metiendo en mi boca el último bocado de mi sándwich. Una vez que lo tragué y tomé un trago de café de los termos que me dio, le dije, "Bien. Supongo que podemos comprárselos."

"¿En selio?" Bethy jadeó, su boca llena mientras miraba de mí a su madre.

Nunca les habíamos permitido tener mascotas, simplemente porque nunca nos pareció el momento adecuado. Bethy siempre había querido un cachorro Husky de tía Kate, pero cada vez que una camada estaba lista, algo pasaba que simplemente no era posible. El nacimiento de Sammy era un excelente ejemplo de eso.

"Sí, en serio," gruñí dramáticamente, riéndome entre dientes al ver su entusiasmado bailecito feliz en el regazo de su madre, "pero pónganles un nombre genial… como _Smith y Wesson_ _ **(1)**_."

Bella resopló en carcajadas, enterrando esa mierda en la cima de la cabeza de Bethy. "Edward, lo juro…" Dijo entre risitas, dándome una mirada de soslayo, solo para volver su atención una vez más hacia Bethy. "Muy bien. Cuando por fin volvamos a casa, haremos un viaje a la tienda de mascotas. ¿Está bien?"

"¿Cuándo nos iremos a casa?" Preguntó Bethy, dándome el resto de su sándwich que no quería.

Bella y yo nos quedamos callados, mirándonos por un momento. Le hice un gesto a nuestra hija para que se acercara después de terminarme el resto de su desayuno.

"Ven aquí, cariño," dije con un suspiro, dándole a Bella otra mirada cuando mi hija subió a mi regazo. "No sabemos cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí. Sé que extrañas la escuela y tu habitación. Estamos trabajando tan rápido como podemos."

"¿T-Todavía n-no ha-has a-atlapado a-al ho-homble m-malo, p-papi?" Balbuceó con dulzura, mirándome. Nunca le daba suficiente crédito, porque mi pequeña era perspicaz. Sabía por qué no estábamos en casa.

"Todavía no. Pronto, niña hermosa," le prometí, besando un lado de su cabeza y clavando mi mirada nuevamente en Bella. "De hecho, cuando mami y yo entremos más tarde, vamos a trabajar en eso."

Estaba tan harto de este puñetero caso. Estaba preparado para atrapar a ese pendejo de Preston y darle un puñetazo en su maldita cara. La prisión no iba a ser lo bastante buena para mí esta vez, y no estaba precisamente seguro de cómo lidiar con ese sentimiento. Wes y Benny tenían suficiente evidencia para poner a este hijo de puta en el corredor de la muerte, pero quería que sufriera. Mucho. Todos los días, del resto de su miserable vida de mierda.

Bethy asintió, pero me sonrió con ironía. "Tú puedes atraparlo, papi. Nadie te gana."

"Sí," dijo Sammy en voz baja, y los dos me taclearon sobre mi espalda.

Me reí, abrazándolos más cerca mientras trataban de sujetarme. Pronto, Bella se les unió, y toda mi familia se me echó encima. Bethy sujetó una de mis manos mientras Sammy subió sobre mi estómago. Bella no se quedó atrás al sentarse en mis piernas.

"Si logro zafar mis manos, le voy a hacer cosquillas a alguien por esto," les advertí refunfuñando.

"Solo promesas, señor Cullen," Bella se burló, riéndose cuando saqué mi otra mano por debajo del pie de Sammy, y los niños salieron disparados con chillidos de terror y risa.

"¿Sí?" Gruñí, rodeándola con mis brazos y haciéndole cosquillas.

"¡Edward, detente!" Me suplicó, pataleando cuando me incorporé y la puse en mi regazo.

Abrazándola con fuerza, enterré mi rostro en su cuello. "D-Dios, d-dulzura, d-de v-verdad n-necesitaba e-esta m-mierda," susurré en su oído.

"Yo también," me dijo con una suave y adorable sonrisa cuando agarré su rostro entre mis manos. "Echo de menos… lo normal."

"Sí," dije con un suspiro, levantando la vista para ver a los niños recogiendo conchas y luego de vuelta a la hermosa mujer en mis brazos. "No que alguna vez hayamos sido… normales."

Bella soltó una risita, sus cejas moviéndose hacia arriba. "Cierto. Bien, entonces, echo de menos nuestra normalidad. ¿Cómo sonó eso?"

"Mejor," dije con una risita, besando sus labios con dulzura. "Niños, no se alejen," le grité a Bethy y a Sammy.

"¡No lo haremos, papi!" Mi pequeña dulzura me prometió.

Con Bella acunada en mi regazo, los vimos simplemente… ser. Recogieron conchas, investigaron rocas, y finalmente me relajé al verlos tan cerca del agua una vez que empezaron el proyecto de un castillo de arena. Con el tiempo, la casa detrás de nosotros comenzó a cobrar vida, y ya no éramos los únicos en la playa.

Mi papá y Esme se sentaron junto a nosotros mientras Caleb y Abby se unían a Bethy y Samuel. Bella se colocó entre mis piernas, envolviéndose con mis brazos.

"Benny acaba de llamar," dijo mi papá con un suspiro, mirándonos. "Aceleraron la prueba de ADN en el cuerpo del sótano."

"¿Y?" Bella y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

"Molly Parsons," respondió con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza. "Ha estado muerta por cinco años. Todavía están trabajando en los otros once cuerpos."

Bella dejó escapar un largo y lento suspiró y asintió, como si eso se hubiese imaginado, y luego se volvió nuevamente hacia mi padre. "Es el momento de atrapar a Preston. ¿Wes y Benny están listos para esto?"

"Sí. De hecho, dijeron que cuando descubran la forma de sacarlo a la luz que les informemos," le dijo. "Saben que quieres ponerle un anzuelo, y están totalmente de acuerdo. Creen que funcionaría."

"No estoy segura que vaya a funcionar si usamos solo los medios," dijo mi chica con un suspiro, entrelazando nuestros dedos. "Me temo que necesitaremos algo más."

Unos pasos en la arena nos alertaron que alguien se acercaba, y todos levantamos la vista cuando Jordan y Kyra se nos unieron.

"Bueno," dijo Jordan con un suspiro, sentándose al otro lado de nosotros con Kyra junto a él, "Tal vez tenga una idea que pueda funcionar…"

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

Nos quedamos mirando a Jordan por un momento, pero él sonrió con ironía.

"Quieren sacar a Preston de donde se oculta, ¿cierto?" Verificó, y todos asentimos. "Entonces usen a los medios, hagan un anuncio diciendo que Kyra está por filmar un video de una canción de su nuevo álbum, y atráiganlo ahí."

Miré hacia atrás a Edward y luego a Carlisle, que lo observaban en silencio, sus rostros totalmente inexpresivos. No porque no les agradara la idea; solo estaban sopesando todos los escenarios.

"Esa sería una pesadilla de seguridad," Carlisle pensó de pronto en voz alta, frotando su barbilla. "Estás hablando de… extras, equipo de filmación, actores… ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero usando un set cerrado, filmarlo ambientado en un club nocturno, y usar a alguien que Preston no conozca para elegir a los extras. _Dejarlo entrar_." La voz de Jordan tenía un tono urgente, y continuó hablando sin parar. "Podríamos usar un almacén. Citar a todo el mundo ahí. Puedo hacer que mi gente construya con anticipación, y mi equipo de filmación podría preinstalar las cámaras."

"Preinstalar las cámaras," pensé, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tal vez, pero apostaría a que Alice podría operarlas por control remoto…"

Edward suspiró profundamente, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero miró a su padre. Encogió un hombro, diciendo, "Ni siquiera lo consideraría sin discutirlo… _con todo el maldito equipo_."

"Muy bien," dijo Carlisle, levantándose de la manta. "Los llamaré a todos a la terraza."

Se alejó, pero Esme estudiaba la expresión de Kyra. "Tienes que estar ahí, Kyra. ¿Te das cuenta de eso?"

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro, asintiendo una vez y mirando sus manos en su regazo.

"¿Ven? Y no estoy seguro de que me agrade esa puta idea," murmuró Edward, pero vaya que lo habían pillado.

"¡Ooh, papi!" Jadeó Bethy, porque había estado lo bastante cerca para escuchar cuando lo dijo, recogiendo una palita.

Edward soltó una carcajada. "Lo siento. Cien de los verdes, pequeña dulzura. Lo sé."

"Voy a decile a tío Em," le dijo, señalándolo con su dedito y dándole una sonrisa malvada. "Dice que te dejo hacel tampa, solo polque eles mi papi."

Edward se rio de nuevo, enterrando su rostro en mi hombro mientras todos nos reímos con él. "Es dura," dijo con una risita, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Es _tu_ hija," le recordé, besando su mejilla, porque en ese momento, no se lo iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente.

"¡Tío Em!" De pronto Bethy gritó, corriendo hacia la terraza, pero Edward se paró de un salto y corrió detrás de ella.

Por más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas la llevaran, aun así no se comparaba a Edward, y la cargó. Chillidos de risa se le escaparon cuando le hizo cosquillas, besó su cuello, y la puso de cabeza, prácticamente todo al mismo tiempo. Pequeños tenis color verde lima patalearon en el aire mientras él le gruñía cosas al oído que no podíamos escuchar. Su sonrisa se apoderó de todo su rojizo rostro mientras sus pequeñas manos trataba de agarrar cualquier parte de su papi que pudiera alcanzar—su rostro, sus brazos, su pecho, y sus imparables manos.

Emmett sonrió cuando salió a la terraza, sacudiendo su cabeza y cruzando sus enormes brazos sobre su pecho.

"¡Tío Em! ¡Ayuda!" Bethy le suplicó, aunque sus risitas histéricas revelaron qué tantos deseos tenía de ser rescatada. "¡Papi le debe al fasco de las goselías! ¡Te dije que no hacía tlampa!"

La sonrisa de Edward era graciosa cuando miró a un extremadamente divertido Emmett, al agarrar a Bethy. De repente, sentí el anhelo en mi corazón, porque eso era lo normal para nosotros. Esto podría haber sido un domingo por la tarde, cuando los chicos hacían una parrillada mientras el fútbol estaba en la televisión. Donde los niños jugaban todo el día con y sin sus padres, y donde solo parloteábamos mierdas todo el maldito día. Mis chicas hablarían de tonterías, los chicos también, y ninguno nos preocuparíamos de nada, excepto por el siguiente infiel que atraparíamos.

"¿Cuánto debe, pequeña?" Emmett le preguntó, subiéndola sobre sus hombros para que pudiera sentarse.

Se inclinó hacia su oído, dándole a su papi una sonrisa traviesa. "Cien dólares."

Emmett jadeó dramáticamente, girándose para fingir que miraba a Edward furioso. "¿Soltaste una bomba con p?"

La cabeza de Edward cayó hacia atrás por su risa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, porque lo habían atrapado. Se veía tan adorable, tan jodidamente _sexy_ , como si solo por un momento, nuestras preocupaciones no existieran.

"Juro que no recordaba que Edward se sonrojara," dijo Kyra riéndose.

"Estoy segura que nunca lo hizo hasta que apareció Bella," Esme dijo con una carcajada, mirándola. "Pero al parecer es Bethy quien lo provoca más."

"Ese es un costoso frasco de groserías," murmuró Jordan, pero se le escapó una risita y a Kyra también, porque ella había dicho lo mismo no hace mucho tiempo.

"Trata de cambiar a hombres militares de sus muy malas costumbres," dije con un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza y poniéndome de pie.

"Es como un salmón nadando contra corriente," dijo Esme riéndose entre dientes, viendo a los chicos momentáneamente alegres, su mirada cálida y llena de un amor incondicional que era casi palpable.

"Bethy fue una sorpresa," les conté, haciéndole un gesto a los tres para ir hacia la terraza, "y muy inteligente, así que tuvieron que aprender a la mala. Sobre todo cuando empezó a repetir todo lo que ellos decían. Todos ellos."

Se necesitaron unos minutos para calmar a los chicos, hacer que los niños volvieran a construir sus castillos de arena, y que todo el mundo tomara una silla en la terraza. Pero una vez que lo hicieron, el ambiente cambió y todos pusieron cómodos para hablar del asunto.

Fue Carlisle el que inició. Se hizo hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa. "Voy a conseguirles el almacén en L.A."

Sus palabras cayeron como un bloque de cemento en la terraza, provocando que todos miráramos en su dirección, porque si Carlisle estaba ofreciendo el lugar, entonces obviamente tenía algo en mente—o estaba lo bastante confiado en las habilidades de nuestro equipo como para seguir adelante con esta idea.

"¿Y la construcción del escenario?" Edward preguntó, su voz sonando escéptica. "No sé, papá. Esto en verdad podría resultar contraproducente…"

"No lo creo, chico," musitó Alec, delineando su ceja con su dedo índice al mirar sin ver hacia la mesa. "Creo que la de Jordan es una buena idea. Podríamos cerrar completamente el almacén. Tener a Benny y Wes—junto con El y Jasper—colocados como observadores alrededor del edificio. Todos los demás dentro. Y me refiero a… _todos_."

La cabeza de Rose se levantó de golpe desde donde había estado viendo la computadora por encima del hombro de Alice. "Todos…" Musitó, mirando alrededor de la mesa, pero detuvo a Edward cuando empezó a decir algo. "Espera," le dijo en voz baja, volviéndose hacia Jordan. "Estás pensando ambientarlo en un club nocturno," declaró, y él asintió.

"Alec tiene razón. Si todo el proceso se lleva a cabo a puertas cerradas, entonces técnicamente, todos podrían estar ahí. Posicionarlos entre la multitud, salvo por Alice. Que ella controle las cámaras y el sonido. Tal vez poner a Makenna con ella para que monitoreé a la multitud."

"No, yo me quedaré con Alice," se ofreció Mickey, sus mejillas sonrojándose. "No tengo otra opción. Mack puede moverse en la multitud de un club, en especial con gente _actuando_ como si fueran una multitud en un club."

Makenna asintió, y todos comprendimos que Mickey se estaba alejando del peligro porque no tenía otra opción. No tenía alternativa más que protegerse y a su hijo no nacido.

"No estoy seguro con la idea de tener a Kyra frente a una multitud de personas," declaró Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza y pasando la mano por su cabello. "¿Tú sí?" Le preguntó directamente a la mujer en cuestión. "Kyra, si algo sale mal…"

"Confío en ustedes," le dijo simplemente, pero se dirigió a toda la terraza llena de gente, porque miró alrededor a todos nosotros, finalmente posando su mirada en mí, y de pronto, simplemente… lo entendí.

"Poner el anzuelo y hacer el cambio," susurré, y ella asintió fervientemente, sonriéndome. "Haciéndolo caer al final… cuando estemos por irnos. Preston no puede tocarte cuando estás sobre el escenario. La seguridad, los testigos, habrá demasiados, pero cuando estés fuera del escenario, es entonces cuando hacemos el cambio… tú por mí." Me giré hacia Edward. "Es perfecto. Ella tiene razón. Seguro que funcionará."

Edward me fulminó con la mirada, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. "Supongo que voy a hacer yo el que… haga el cambio."

"Sí," Kyra y yo dijimos.

"¿Qué hay de mí?" Preguntó Gator, mirando a Edward por una respuesta, pero fue Rose la que le respondió con gentileza, porque él se había quejado más de una vez de querer ayudar. Sin embargo, no habíamos tenido otra opción más que mantenerlo fuera de la vista.

"Los _fans_ te conocen, y también Preston," declaró, entrecerrándole los ojos. "Estoy segura que si _no estuvieses_ ahí, donde todos te vieran, eso lo pondría sobre aviso… a pesar de que se supone que Kyra esté con Edward."

Mi esposo resopló sin humor, su mirada desplazándose rápidamente entre Kyra y yo, y conocía a Edward lo bastante bien para saber que estaba conteniéndose de no poner los ojos en blanco ante la simple mención de que se suponía que estuviese con alguien que no fuera yo. Se frotó su barbilla, volviéndose al fin hacia su padre. "No haremos una maldita cosa a menos que esté planeado tomando en cuenta cada centímetro del lugar y cada minuto del día. No puedo permitirme errores…"

Alice giró su computadora. "Bueno, comencemos... con encontrar un lugar. Y puede que quieras comunicarte con Benny."

Dicho eso, le etapa de la planeación comenzó, y no se detuvo—por unos días.

Tomamos varios descansos, movimos todo el proceso a la oficina, y trazamos todo el plan. Carlisle, Eleazar y Alec se reunieron con Teri Foley en L.A. para buscar los mejores lugares para organizar esta mierda, el cual encontraron no lejos de la oficina de _Solstice_. Jordan trabajó con Alice y Mickey con las cámaras y cómo operarlas. Kyra y yo trabajamos juntas para asegurarnos que nuestra ropa, maquillaje y cabello, y lo que se supone que íbamos a hacer con Edward después que terminara la filmación fuera exactamente lo mismo, pero de una forma que ocultara mi rostro.

Pero todo se resumía en confiar en nuestro equipo y los empleados de Jordan y los contratistas.

"Joder," gruñó Edward, paseándose en la oficina y negando. "Con la gente de construcción, la… no sé… gente de _la moda_ , y los extras… Son simplemente demasiadas personas externas. ¿No podemos acortar esta lista?"

Jordan gimió y frotó su rostro con frustración. "Bueno, está bien. Reduce la cantidad de extras. En su lugar puedo añadir más con efectos de computadora. Pero el escenario se tiene que construir de alguna forma."

"Nosotros podemos construirlo," declaró Jasper en voz baja, pero todos volvimos nuestra atención hacia él. "En serio. Vamos, Ed. Sabes que puedes construir alguna mierda que pueda ensamblarse con piezas grandes. Lo construimos aquí, lo subimos a un camión de mudanzas, y luego lo instalamos nosotros mismos. No es como si no pudiéramos usar la ventaja de llegar temprano. Podemos hacernos pasar por la gente de construcción… _y_ la gente del equipo de filmación."

"Y tenemos cubierto eso del maquille-diagonal-cabello-diagonal-ropa, Edward," Makenna dijo con una risita, señalándose a sí misma con su mano, a Rose, Cassie y Esme. "Sin ofender, Kyra, pero si podemos arreglarnos para atrapar a un esposo infiel, entonces podemos arreglarte a fin de ponerte en el escenario."

Kyra se echó a reír, cubriendo su boca al ver que Edward no estaba tan divertido cuando rodó sus ojos. "Oh, vamos, Edward," lo reprendió suavemente, todavía riéndose. "Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos para hacerlo de la forma en que _tú_ quieres."

Suspiró, sonriendo y apoyando sus manos extendidas sobre la mesa de la oficina. Se volvió hacia Jordan. "¿Supongo que tienes algún tipo de… _diseño_ para el escenario?"

"Si Carlisle puede conseguirme algunas medidas, entonces… sí," respondió Jordan, asintiendo.

Edward se enderezó, mirando a Jasper y arrastrando su pulgar por su labio inferior. "Necesito mis herramientas… Y quiero mi helicóptero."

Fruncí el ceño, mirándolo. "¿Para qué, cariño? ¿Qué estás pensando?"

Arrugó su frente, sacudió su cabeza y suspiró con cansancio. "No tenemos opción más que introducirlas a ambas en ese almacén al mismo tiempo. Hay suficiente espacio para descender en la parte de atrás, evitando a la multitud que estará al frente, porque si fuera por Alice, el puñetero universo se enteraría de este evento."

Alice le sonrió, pero se quedó callada, solo encogiendo un hombro.

"La aparición del helicóptero le daría algo de credibilidad a todo el asunto," pensó Emmett. "Estuvo en la última presentación de Kyra…"

"Exacto," bufó Edward, señalándolo, pero sus ojos estaban en mí. "Y si por alguna razón, algo sale mal, puedo sacarlas de ese almacén en menos de dos minutos."

Todos estaban callados, permitiendo que Edward pensara mientras frotaba la parte de atrás de su cuello. Y para ser honestos, era un plan aún más inteligente, porque llevaría a Kyra como la superestrella que era. Le demostraría a Preston que no estaba sola, que seguía "con" Edward, y que él no era nadie para Kyra. Lo desconcertaría. Al menos… eso es lo que esperaba.

"Además, estoy muy seguro que no me dejarías cargar mis herramientas en tu nuevo coche," murmuró, sonriendo cuando toda la oficina estalló en carcajadas.

"Oh, no lo creo, señor," me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Sí," dijo riéndose entre dientes, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí igual que su pequeño. "Eso pensé."

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, recargándome en mi silla, y observando a mi esposo. A pesar de lo adorable que se veía su rostro, estaba desesperado por hacer esto bien. Quería terminar con esta mierda, quería atrapar a Preston, pero quería que todo el mundo estuviese a salvo. Le hemos quitado y quitado y quitado a Preston hasta dejarlo acorralado y, joder, probablemente estaría desesperado, lo que lo haría letal, de modo que filtrar el paradero de Kyra era jodidamente peligroso. Edward no iba a arriesgar la seguridad de ella, la mía y de su equipo. En lo absoluto. Pero Kyra tenía razón; estábamos haciendo lo que podíamos por adaptarnos a él y su plan, por lo que teníamos que saber qué exactamente estaba pensando.

Señalé la silla vacía junto a la mía. "Está bien, Edward. Háblanos. Dinos todo desde el principio."

 **~oOo~**

Gimiendo por las ganas y en apreciación, tuve que forzarme a mirar por la ventanilla de mi Camaro. Edward estaba acelerando mi coche, probándolo al viajar al norte hacia nuestro hogar tarde en la noche. Prácticamente me había arrebatado las llaves de la mano, sonriendo como un niñito al deslizarse despacio en el asiento del conductor. Habíamos decidido que si nos íbamos justo después de cenar, podríamos dormir un poco en nuestra casa, volando de regreso temprano el siguiente día.

Mientras no estábamos, los chicos iban a comprar todo lo necesario para el escenario que Jordan y Edward habían diseñado. Bueno, era el diseño de Jordan, pero Edward lo había alterado para que pudiera ensamblarse en piezas. Alice estaba trabajando en la iluminación, conectándola a un programa de computadora que había diseñado para que no fuera necesario ningún equipo técnico. Funcionaría con la música, las cámaras y el sistema de sonido. Rose, Cassie, y Makenna estaban trabajando en la ropa y maquillaje.

Iba a ser un video sencillo dando la impresión de una actuación en vivo en un pequeño escenario de un club clandestino. A fin de eliminar la necesidad de más vestuario, el anuncio que Alice iba a colocar iba a insistir que los extras se vistieran con ese propósito—como si fueran a un club. Todos los mensajes, tuits, y anuncios estaban escritos y listos para enviarse. Tan pronto como regresáramos con las herramientas y el helicóptero de Edward y se construyera el escenario, cada mensaje saldría a internet.

La clave estaba en no usar _fans_ como extras, a pesar del anuncio que no teníamos otra opción más que darlo. La clave la dio Teri Foley. Iba a enviar varios clientes de actuación suyos, explicándoles cómo actuar, qué vestir, y por qué estaban realmente ahí. Se les pagaría generosamente por todo, firmando un acuerdo de confidencialidad para mantener la boca cerrada al menos hasta después que se filmara el video.

"Qué adecuado, el coche," dijo Edward, rompiendo el silencio y dándome su dulce sonrisa torcida.

Mi frente se arrugó en confusión, porque no estaba segura de entender de qué estaba hablando. "¿Adecuado?"

"Sí, me refiero a que… ¿No estaba trabajando tu papá en un viejo Camaro cuando nos conocimos? ¿El mismo Camaro que mi papá condujo hasta que se le cayeron las llantas?" Preguntó riéndose entre dientes.

Solté unas risitas, mordiendo mi labio inferior y mirando alrededor del interior de mi nuevo coche. "Sí… Sí, eso era. Charlie hubiera odiado este," le dije, pasando un dedo por el tablero. "Le gustaban los coches viejos. No los nuevos. Le gustaba arreglarlos y revenderlos. Mi mamá lo odiaba."

Por qué siempre hablábamos del pasado mientras viajábamos, no tenía idea, pero lo hacíamos, sobre todo cuando solo éramos nosotros dos. Probablemente venía de cuando nos habíamos estado ocultando de Royce King. Era mejor que la radio, mejor que el silencio, y siempre parecía tan malditamente reconfortante. En ese entonces, era nuestra forma de aprender del otro. Ahora, solo nos mantenía cerca.

"¿Qué recuerdas de ese día?" Pregunté de repente, sonriendo por el recuerdo del chico de trece años más lindo que había visto en mi vida. Edward era larguirucho, de voz suave, y su tartamudeo estaba presente en cada palabra que trataba de pronunciar.

Edward sonrió, sus ojos en la carretera frente a él, pero incluso con la limitada luz dentro del coche, podía ver qué tan lejos viajaba su mirada.

"Destellos de cosas," por fin respondió, dándome un vistazo rápido, solo para estirar su mano y tocar mi rostro con el dorso de sus dedos. "Quiero decir… estaba enojado con papá por hacer que nos mudáramos, pero no estaba seguro de que solo estuviera… _enojado_ con la vida en general." Suspiró, encogiendo un hombro. "Acabábamos de vender la casa en la que crecí, y me dijo que nos mudábamos. Era demasiado tímido para sentirme cómodo con hacer nuevos amigos."

Levanté mi mano y tomé la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Girándome un poco en mi asiento, apoyé un costado de mi cabeza en el reposacabezas con el fin de mirarlo.

"Luego me dijo que le íbamos a hacer una visita a Charlie," dijo Edward riéndose entre dientes, apretando mi mano y frotando suavemente su pulgar sobre mi piel. "Solo había escuchado de tu papá. Nunca lo había conocido, así que no estaba precisamente emocionado de que el largo viaje que íbamos hacer se hubiese extendido. Mi papá no me contó de _ti_ hasta que nos detuvimos en su entrada."

Me reí entre dientes, asintiendo para que continuara, porque si habíamos hablado antes de esto, no lo recordaba.

"Era tan… no sé… ¿joven? ¿Es la mejor forma de decirlo?" Preguntó, pero en realidad no esperaba una respuesta. "Me gustaría decirte que te amaba entonces, pero las niñas no eran exactamente importantes todavía."

Riendo, cogí su mano y besé sus ásperos nudillos, solo para pasar las puntas de mis dedos sobre sus callos.

"No me malinterpretes, amor," me dijo, sus ojos encontrando los míos brevemente; eran cálidos y dulces enmarcados por sus largas y oscuras pestañas. Volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia la carretera. "Me sentí como un idiota por hacer que te tropezaras. Había estado viendo el Camaro y empezaba a alejarme de él, y de pronto, estaba enredado en cabello oscuro, piernas flacas y rodillas huesudas." Soltó mi mano y me hizo cosquillas en la parte superior de mi rodilla, haciéndome chillar en protesta.

"Pero fuiste tan… genial," dijo con un suspiro, inclinándose hacia mi beso en su mejilla cuando no pude contenerme de besarlo por eso. "Me hiciste sentir como si no valiera la pena preocuparse por nada malo. Me hiciste sentir como si no fuera el único en el mundo que hubiera perdido a su madre, ¿sabes?"

"Te amo," susurré contra su mandíbula, reacomodándome en mi asiento mientras él me devolvía el sentimiento con un murmullo.

Edward se quedó callado por un momento, cambiando las velocidades y de carril. Dio un profundo suspiro, sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza. "Recuerdo a tu tía Jane y el pie de manzana," me dijo, dándome una sonrisa hermosa cuando me reí. "Recuerdo que tartamudeé y pensé que te estabas riendo de mí, pero entonces… no lo hacías."

"No, no me estaba burlando."

"Recuerdo tu casa del árbol," continuó. "Todos esos carteles de lugares que querías ver. Me sentí muy afortunado de haber visto Alcatraz y tú no. Me sentí… orgulloso de tener algo en común contigo, porque parecías mucho más… segura que yo. Como si te conocieras mejor a ti misma."

"Oh, te envidiaba," dije con una risita. "Y me pusiste nerviosa allá arriba. Como si le estuviera mostrando a un extraño mi secreto… Además, eras ese lindo niño del que estaba enamorada…"

Edward sonrió, echando un vistazo en mi dirección y rodando los ojos. "Y luego recuerdo cuando llegó el momento de irnos, no quería. Acababa de hacer mi primera amiga, y sentí como si papá también me estuviera quitando eso, porque no íbamos a vivir cerca de ti…" Bufó una carcajada, diciendo, "Estaba de nuevo encabronado cuando volvimos al coche."

"No dejé de hablarle a tía Jane de ti en dos días seguidos," admití con una risita. "Edward dice… Edward ha estado en… ¡Adivina qué! Edward me mandó un correo…"

"¿En serio?" Dijo con una carcajada, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás en el reposacabezas.

"En serio."

Lo siguiente que salió de su boca lo esperaba totalmente, porque nos arrepentíamos de ciertas cosas.

"Dios, desearía haberme mantenido en contacto," gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza y agarrando el volante.

"Yo también."

Súbitamente, se salió de la carretera, deteniéndose a un costado del camino y estacionando mi coche. Se volvió hacia mí, agarrando mi rostro casi con rudeza, y sus ojos estaban tan cálidos y arrepentidos, pero férreos al mirarme.

"No, no lo entiendes, dulzura. Sé que lo he dicho antes, pero _de verdad_ desearía que nunca hubiésemos dejado de hablarnos. No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo solo haberte conocido a ti. Solo a ti," susurró, rozando sus labios en los míos con una ligera caricia que enfatizaba exactamente a lo que se refería. "No estaríamos hundidos en esta mierda si solo hubiese estado contigo…"

"Oh," lo interrumpí, porque finalmente entendí, y lo besé para callarlo. "Oh, cariño. No digas eso. Sé que eso es lo que sientes, y créeme, he soñado despierta en cómo hubiera sido si hubiese ido a uno de tus juegos de béisbol, o al baile de graduación… o incluso cómo hubiera sido nuestro primer beso. Incluso me he preguntado cómo hubiera sido saber que estabas en una guerra tan lejos, peleando para volver a mí, pero Edward… No seríamos nosotros si no hubiésemos experimentado la vida por separado antes de que fueras por mí."

Mi respiración se detuvo y las malditas lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, porque su amor por mí era tan palpable dentro de ese coche que prácticamente podía sentirlo a mi alrededor mientras sus manos pasaban por mi cabello y tocaban mi rostro.

Agarré cada lado de su rostro, susurrando, "Estoy tan enamorada de este hombre… _que está justo aquí_ … que probablemente no es saludable, pero no me importa. Te amo y a tus defectos y tu pasado, porque sin ellos, no serías tú."

Si hubiese estado parada cuando me besó, mis rodillas se hubieran doblado, pero en la posición en la que estaba, pude acercarlo una vez que se lanzó a mi boca. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, acercándome al mismo tiempo que un hermoso gemido se le escapaba. El beso comenzó brusco y casi torpe, pero lo hizo más lento, su lengua deslizándose lánguidamente en la mía. Él sabía al café que nos habíamos detenido a comprar y simplemente a todo lo que hacía que mis partes femeninas palpitaran por el deseo, el amor y la necesidad.

Se echó hacia atrás, besando mis labios una vez más. "¿D-De v-verdad hu-hubieras i-ido a-a m-mis j-juegos d-de b-béisbol?" Balbuceó, y algo muy dentro de mí, con ese tartamudeo me hizo querer chillar y besarlo de nuevo hasta dejarlo estúpido, porque esa pregunta no la estaba haciendo el hombre de treinta y dos años frente a mí. La estaba haciendo el tímido niño de trece años con el que me había reído toda una tarde.

"Oh sí," canturreé, acariciando su nariz con la mía, subiendo por un lado y bajando por el otro. "También me habría robado un _jersey_. Ya sabes… para dormir…"

El gruñido tan _sexy_ como el infierno que se le escapó me hizo reír.

"¿Qué número eras?" Le pregunté, solo para ver mi sonrisa favorita llena de lujuria apoderarse de su apuesto rostro.

"Diez, bebé," dijo riéndose entre dientes.

"Por supuesto que sí," dije con una carcajada. "Un diez perfecto, guapo."

Me besó hasta que los dos estábamos prácticamente ebrios por el beso, pero se apartó nuevamente. "Cuando esto termine… quiero decir… ¿Todavía quieres viajar?"

Negué. "¿A dónde tenemos que ir?" Susurré, pasando mis dedos por su cabello. "No, Edward. No necesito nada más que mi familia… y tal vez un viaje a la casa de tía Kate," le dije, levantándole una ceja.

Soltó un resoplido, respondiendo a mi gesto con su ceja. "No interferirías en lo de Mickey ahora, ¿o sí?"

"Quizás un poco," le dije inocentemente, encogiendo un hombro, "pero maldita sea, son más tercos que nosotros. ¿Al menos le ha llamado? ¿O él a ella?"

"No," refunfuñó, recargándose un poco en su asiento, pero sus manos no dejaron mi rostro. "Sabes que te daría lo que sea, dulzura…"

Sonreí y asentí, volviéndome para besar su palma. "Lo sé, cariño. Y lo que quiero es terminar de una vez con este caso, para volver a casa con nuestros niños, y volver a llevar a nuestra niña a la escuela."

Edward asintió, dándome una suave sonrisa, y podía darme cuenta que estábamos totalmente en la misma sintonía al respecto. Se acercó, dejando un beso en mi mejilla y luego arrastró sus labios por mi mandíbula y hacia mi cuello, justo debajo de mi oreja.

"Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos, amor," canturreó por lo bajo, abriendo su boca en mi piel para dejar un largo y lento beso con la boca abierta.

Solté una risita, porque no pude contenerme. Algunas veces hacía que me derritiera con solo un simple cambio en el tono de su voz. Pasaba de cariñoso, a fiero y a un tenor sexual puro en un parpadeo.

"Bueno, entonces conduce, chico volador," dije riéndome entre dientes, empujándolo cuando sonrió contra mi lóbulo. "No llegaremos a ninguna parte sentados a un costado de la carretera."

Se rio, al fin sentándose derecho en el asiento del conductor y dándome una sonrisa _sexy_ como el infierno. Encendió el coche, poniéndolo en marcha, y gruñó, "Sí, señora."

* * *

 **(1) Smith & Wesson (S&W) es el mayor fabricante de armas de fuego cortas de Estados Unidos.**

* * *

 _ **Awwww me encanta la relación de estos dos, esas conversaciones entre ellos donde siempre terminan por reafirmar el amor que tienen por el otro. Los pobres están deseoso de terminar este caso, pero todavía falta lo más importante, atrapar a Preston. ¿Creen que funcione la idea de Jordan? ¿O les saldrá el tiro por la culata? Ya lo veremos. ¿Y qué les pareció lo que encontraron en ese claro? ONCE cuerpos. Qué bien había escondido Ike la clase de monstruo que era, esperemos ahora que nuestro equipo consentido pueda atrapar sin problema a su engendro.**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta traducción, por ser pacientes y dejarme sus reviews que siempre dejan una sonrisa en mi rostro al ver cuánto disfrutan de esta historia. Gracias: ValenNSwan, Lunita Black27, IceQueen_Kim, Angel twilighter, paosierra, Tecupi, vickyange, Kabum, Kath Morgenstern, lagie, Antonia, May Cullen M, Wawis Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, beakis, Pam Malfoy Black, Raquel M, Nayuri, Alejacipagauta, Sei, Nadia616, Gissy Cullen Swan, Carmen.1901, CarolinaYDM, tulgarita, angelabarmtz, dushakis, Maribel, lizdayanna, Adriu, EmDreams Hunter, pili, lauritacullenswan, Lady Etain Engel, glow0718, Prinsses Joselin Cullen, Mafer, PEYCI CULLEN, Manligrez, Sully YM, Ericastelo y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 21

 **BELLA**

No íbamos a lograr entrar a la puñetera casa. No pude contener mi risa cuando Edward prácticamente derrapó el Camaro en la entrada, estacionándolo. Todavía me estaba riendo cuando se volvió hacia mí.

Había estado provocándolo los últimos 32 kilómetros o algo así. Lo toqué, me acerqué a él y lo besé, pasé rozando con mi mano su creciente erección, y le susurré cuánto necesitábamos estrenar mi nuevo coche—de la forma _correcta_. No pude evitarlo, porque se sentía tan liberador el simplemente estar lejos de todo el mundo, al menos por un rápido viaje a casa por las herramientas de Edward y su helicóptero. No es que nos olvidáramos de todo o lo que se supone que debíamos estar haciendo, pero siempre habíamos aprovechado la oportunidad de joder con el otro cuando estábamos los dos solos.

"Dulzura," gruñó, sacudiendo su cabeza al mismo tiempo que las aletas de su nariz se ensanchaban. "Espero que lo hayas dicho en serio, porque este coche no volverá a ser el mismo." Bajó su cabeza, mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas, articulando, "Nunca."

Otra risita se me escapó, porque se veía hecho un desastre. Su cabello apuntando para todos lados de tanto que había tirado de él con sus manos para mantener la compostura, sus ojos eran de un negro ardiente, admirando cada centímetro de mí, y sus _jeans_ parecían estar a punto de desgarrarse por lo duro que estaba.

Miré alrededor, encantada de no tener vecinos, sin testigos que vieran lo que estábamos por hacer. "Cada palabra, cariño," le dije, tirando de mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza y arrojándola al asiento trasero.

Se levantó y estaba fuera del coche en un instante, azotando la puerta del conductor. De repente mi puerta se abrió, y bajó su mano para hacer que mi asiento se reclinara totalmente y lo recorrió hacia atrás tanto como se pudo. En alguna parte entre su puerta y la mía, había perdido su camiseta. Un vistazo rápido a través del parabrisas al montón de tela tirado encima del capó me dijo dónde había aterrizado, pero que me jodan sino se veía malditamente _sexy_ cuando se trepó sobre mí.

Estirando mis manos solo para tocarlo, las subí rozando sus fuertes brazos y por sus hombros, levantándome para rozar mis labios sobre su tatuaje— _mi_ tatuaje. Arrastrando mis uñas por su espalda, encontré donde sujetarlo justo debajo de la cintura de sus _jeans_ , lo que provocó que nuestras caderas cubiertas por la mezclilla se restregaran juntas. Mis ojos nunca dejaron el verde profundo frente a mí mientras él me permitía hacer lo que quería.

"Te deseo," le susurré, mi frente arrugándose por cuan cierta era esa simple declaración.

Amaba a ese hombre, pero algunas veces, era tan malditamente _sexy_ que no podía evitar morir de ganas de acariciarlo, de que me acaricie, de escuchar su mortal boca diciéndome cosas que harían que una prostituta se sonrojara. Y era porque él era mío. Todo mío. Veía a otras mujeres tanto como al hombre en la luna. Edward solo me veía a _mí_ , y ese poder era tanto impresionante como aleccionador.

"¿No te alegra que no tengamos vecinos?" Ronroneó con una ligera risita, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos de hace unos minutos al mismo tiempo que subía poco a poco su mano para abrir el broche delantero de mi sujetador. "Mmm, aunque no me importa quién te escuche gritar mi nombre," murmuró sensualmente, su mano derecha extendida entre mis senos. Abrió sus dedos todo lo que pudo, su meñique apenas tentando un pezón, su pulgar tentando el otro, todo mientras apoyaba su mano izquierda en el respaldo del coche junto a mi cabeza.

"Edward," dije entre mi aliento, mi ceño frunciéndose y mi espalda arqueándose cuando mis pezones se irguieron al instante, más apretados bajo sus ligeras caricias.

"Sí," me dijo, asintiendo despacio mientras una sonrisa perversa subía lentamente a su rostro. "Justo… así."

Cuando su boca encontró la mía, abierta, húmeda, y reclamando, no quería algo gentil y lento. Lo quería duro, rápido y profundo. Y por una milésima de segundo, esperaba que pusiera el freno de mano, porque quería cada pizca del poder y la fuerza que mi esposo tenía para ofrecerme. Lo había tentado demasiado y por mucho tiempo durante el viaje en el coche, y ahora lo necesitaba. Muchísimo.

Dedos agarraron, tiraron y bajaron cierres, y apenas si bajamos nuestro _jeans_ y ropa interior cayendo al piso del coche del asiento delantero antes de que él estuviera de vuelta entre mis piernas. Sus manos agarraron la parte superior de mi reposacabezas, su frente pegada a la mía.

"Sube más esas piernas, amor," me ordenó, mordisqueando suavemente mi mandíbula con sus dientes. "Quiero enterrarme en ti…"

Hice lo que me pidió, aunque todavía bajó su mano y enganchó una de mis piernas en la curva de su brazo. Mi boca se abrió, un lloriqueo se atoró en mi garganta, y sentí como se crispaba cada terminación nerviosa cuando cubrió su polla con mi humedad antes de alinearse en mi entrada.

"Oh, Dios," grité, enterrando mis uñas en su espalda y su trasero una vez que se enfundó totalmente dentro de mí.

"Mierda, sí," gruñó en mi cuello, y pude darme cuenta que estaba apretando sus dientes, cuando sus palabras apenas si pudieron salir. "Eres jodidamente _sexy_ cuando me provocas, Bella," jadeó, saliendo casi por completo, solo para entrar de nuevo con fuerza.

Quería sonreír al sentir el pobre coche meciéndose, pero no podía ver, sentir o concentrarme en otra cosa además de Edward—su cuerpo encima de mí, su polla dentro de mí, y su boca en el punto débil justo debajo de mi oreja, susurrando cosas que hacían mis ojos rodaran dentro de mi cabeza.

Sabía que con el ritmo que llevaba, no íbamos a durar mucho tiempo. Estábamos muy excitados, demasiado necesitados. Su desesperada declaración de que deseaba que fuera la única mujer con la que había estado en su vida había provocado que se desencadenara algo dentro mí. Quería hacerlo pedazos, comerlo vivo, y besarlo hasta dejarlo estúpido, pero en vez de eso, lo había acariciado, flirteado, y provocado hasta que él ya no pudo contenerse.

Subiendo la mano por su pecho, alrededor de su cuello, y dentro de su cabello, lo sujeté con fuerza, llevándolo de mi cuello hacia mi boca. Nos besamos con la respiración agitada, las lenguas arremolinándose y las caderas encontrándose con rudeza. El eco de piel contra piel sonó a nuestro alrededor en los estrechos confines del coche. Edward gimió, echándose un poco hacia atrás, sus dientes arrastrándose por mi labio inferior.

"Necesito que te corras, bebé," jadeó. "Quiero que te corras con fuerza para mí," me ordenó, levantándose un poco. La mano que no estaba sosteniendo mis piernas se deslizó entre nosotros, sus dedos largos y diestros encontraron mi clítoris en el punto perfecto. Conocía mi cuerpo casi mejor que yo. "Pero quiero escucharte… dime cuándo ese delicioso coño ya no pueda soportarlo, dulzura…"

Cuando su pulgar me masajeó a la perfección, presionando con fuerza sobre mi clítoris, todo mi cuerpo se contrajo en torno a él. Mis piernas lo acercaron, mis manos se aferraron a su espalda y su cabello, y mis dientes se prendieron a alguna parte entre su cuello y hombro, haciendo lo que podía por no gritar.

"Con fuerza, bebé," me ordenó una vez más.

"Ahora, ahora, ahora," repetí, mis ojos cerrándose con fuerza y mi cabeza se presionó contra mi asiento cuando sentí que todo mi cuerpo se rompía en mil pedazos. "Me estoy corriendo, Edward…"

"Sí," gruñó, impulsándose con más velocidad, con más fuerza, y más profundo, aunque su ritmo empezaba a interrumpirse, por lo que sabía que estaba cerca. "Joder, mierda… _joder_ ," dijo entre dientes, penetrándome con tanta fuerza que mi trasero se levantó del asiento cuando se derramó dentro de mí.

Con cuidado, liberó mi pierna de su brazo, acariciando el costado de mi muslo al mismo tiempo que plantaba besos en mi frente, nariz y barbilla.

"No puedo moverme," dijo con una risita, pegando su sudorosa frente en la mía. "¿Me ayudarías a empacar las cosas en el helicóptero después de que durmamos unas cuantas horas?"

"Sí, por supuesto," le dije, sonriéndole y haciendo una mueca cuando salió de mí. "Gracias por probar… mi coche," le dije en broma cuando se puso de pie, poniéndose sus _jeans_.

Soltó un resoplido, volviéndose para mirarme con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa perversamente _sexy_. "Fue un viaje _placentero_ , bebé…"

Solté unas risitas, muy apenas pudiendo ponerme mi ropa de nuevo. "Dios, te amo…"

Se rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza y ofreciéndome su mano cuando al menos logré ponerme otra vez mis _jeans_ y mi camiseta. "También te amo, Bella. Ven… vamos a dormir por unas horas, cargar el helicóptero y luego volveremos a la casa de seguridad para el almuerzo."

Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo mientras nos encaminaba hacia la casa, y de pronto, estaba ansiosa por realmente regresar a nuestra casa. Estaba lista para traer a Sammy y a Bethy de vuelta a su hogar. Estaba lista para terminar con este caso, para que Kyra estuviese a salvo, y para que Preston finalmente fuera atrapado.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Froté mi rostro con mis manos, tomé otro sorbo de café, y miré hacia afuera a la lona que cubría mi helicóptero. Era una mañana fría, mucho más frío de lo que se había sentido en la casa de seguridad, con la niebla casi tocando el suelo. Era el tipo de niebla que no iba a darme mucho problema para cuando despegara, porque era muy probable que se disipara para cuando el sol saliera completamente.

Apoyado en la encimera, dejé la mayor parte de mi peso en mis codos, tomando otro sorbo de café. Bella me había pedido que no comenzara sin ella, así que solo estaba esperando a que se vistiera. Estaba bien por mí. Sabía exactamente qué herramientas tenía que cargar, y no se necesitaría mucho tiempo el preparar el helicóptero.

Repasaba este último plan en mi cabeza como una larga lista. Tenía que ser perfecto, aunque tenía que admitir que no me preocupaba tanto como muchas otras misiones que habíamos enfrentado. La de Royce King había sido malditamente aterradora, porque la mierda de la mafia no era algo con lo que se podía jugar. Lilith estaba loca, lo que la hacía inestable. Eso fue lo que me preocupó. Preston era alguien de quien se podía esperar cualquier cosa… No estaba involucrado con nada parecido a lo que King había estado, pero no estaba loco como Lilith. Era un psicópata. Lo que sea que fuera, era algo que con lo que en realidad no habíamos lidiado antes.

Le habíamos quitado su refugio y a su chica, habíamos expuesto a su padre y desaparecido el que asumimos sería su último objetivo—Jordan. Continuamente checábamos al tipo de Londres, Ryan, y al exesposo, Roger, pero estaban a salvo. De hecho, Alice monitoreaba sus teléfonos móviles solo para estar seguros. Preston no podía llegar a ellos a menos que volara, y _no podía_ volar, porque se le consideraba una amenaza. En el momento que tratara de subir a un avión, la seguridad del aeropuerto lo detendría por nosotros.

La única preocupación de mierda que tenía era cuando se trataba de intercambiar a Kyra por Bella. La vida de Kyra estaría en las manos de Alec y mi padre, mientras la vida de Bella descansaba únicamente en mí. Y esa era la parte atemorizante, porque seríamos el principal objetivo, al menos que Preston se diera cuenta de la trampa.

Labios cálidos tocaron el tatuaje en mi brazo, y me volví para ver a Bella recién duchada, su cabello recogido en una adorable cola de caballo. Le sonreí, porque se parecía un poco a Bethy con el pelo de esa forma.

"Preparé el desayuno," le dije cuando robó mi taza como siempre lo hacía y tomó un sorbo.

"En un momento," dijo con un suspiro, y no pude contenerme de cargarla y colocarla en el extremo de la encimera. Solo quería mirarla, pero su ceño se frunció. "Te ves… molesto," comentó en voz baja, levantando su mano para frotar la arruguita entre mis cejas.

"No estoy molesto… solo algo pensativo," dije con un suspiro, frotando la parte exterior de sus muslos cubiertos por la mezclilla al moverme para ponerme entre ellos. "¿Estás segura que es la forma en que quieres seguir con este plan?" Le pregunté, inclinando un poco mi cabeza para estudiar su expresión.

En lugar de responder a mi pregunta, respondió con otra.

"¿Sabías que en cualquier momento, hay por ahí veinticinco asesinos seriales activos no identificados?" Planteó, tomando otro sorbo de café. Cuando negué, continuó. "Este es el campo en el que se especializa Alice, pero aun así… Detuvimos a uno—uno importante, además. Ike Raulson pasará a la historia como alguien tan importante como Ted Bundy **(1)**. Puede que su hijo haya acabado con su vida, pero nosotros fuimos los que lo descubrimos. Hasta ahora, Kyra ha sido la única víctima en darse a conocer como una sobreviviente. Sus otras víctimas que viven no lo harán."

"¿Pero Preston?"

"Solo incrementará sus asesinatos," me respondió en seguida. "Continuará donde su padre lo dejó. Solo que esta vez, no solo será violación y asesinato; puedes añadir tortura y sadismo a esa lista. Abusaron de él y estuvo expuesto a violencia desde el momento en que Ike lo aceptó en su casa a los diez años. Es socialmente inepto, ya que siempre se le dijo que no era lo suficientemente bueno. Y está muy, pero muy enojado. Intentó tener una relación normal una vez, y no se le permitió—por su padre y por Kyra. Él es idéntico a Miller," declaró, encogiendo un hombro.

"Entonces, te lo vuelvo a preguntar, dulzura… ¿Estás _segura_?" Prácticamente gruñí, porque la simple idea de un monstruo así pudiera ponerle las manos encima a mi chica me encabronaba como nunca.

"Sí, y te diré por qué," declaró con calma, acercándose para besar mi frente. "Porque confío en ti, y confío en nuestro equipo. Una vez que lo atrapemos, habremos removido otra amenaza de las calles."

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Le pregunté, porque estaba muy consciente, había visto tanto de esos puñeteros videos como pude soportar—lo que no fue mucho—y sabía de lo que era capaz Preston; esa mierda era tan familiar que mi mayor preocupación era el estado emocional de Bella.

Sonrió, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Tú me haces fuerte, Edward. Es tan simple como eso. Si tú eres mi 'guardaespaldas', entonces puedo manejarlo. Si no fuera así, no estaría tan segura."

Suspiré, rozando el dorso de mis dedos por la suave piel de su mejilla. Sacudí mi cabeza, pero le dije, "Muy bien," porque había planeado no dejarla fuera de mi vista.

Iba a bajarla de nuevo al piso de la cocina, pero me detuvo. "Oye," me susurró, acercándose, sus manos aun acariciando mi mandíbula. "No te prometo que esto no me asustará, pero sabes lo que pienso de hombres así, Edward. Ninguna mujer—"

"Se le debería quitar nunca su elección," terminé por ella asintiendo. "Lo sé, bebé. Es solo que… lo odio. El pensarlo me vuelve loco."

"Y probablemente eso es lo que nos sea de más ayuda," dijo con una risita, besando mis labios. "Tu… vigilancia me mantendrá concentrada."

Sonriéndole, al fin asentí, porque había usado la palabra "vigilancia" con un poco de ironía en su voz. Le estaba restando importancia a mi personalidad.

"Ahora," canturreó, dejando la taza vacía sobre la encimera junto a ella y dándome una sonrisa cálida y dulce. "¿Cuál es el plan para este asunto de las herramientas, entrenador?"

Echándome a reír, finalmente la puse en el suelo. "Vamos, te mostraré."

 **~oOo~**

"Dios," Bella gimió, cayendo en el asiento del copiloto a mi lado. "Dime de nuevo por qué simplemente no trajiste a Emmett o Jazz contigo."

Sonreí en su dirección, riéndome un poco. Por lo general no era quejumbrosa cuando se trataba de trabajo físico, pero no me había pasado desapercibido que mi chica estaba adolorida por nuestro momento en el coche, y cargar el helicóptero y prepararlo para despegar no le estaba precisamente ayudando a Bella. Pero en realidad no podía resistirme a meterme un poco con ella. Era una venganza por la mierda que había hecho mientras estaba conduciendo.

"Porque no puedo follarlos en un Camaro nuevecito," le dije, guiñándole un ojo cuando su mirada de repente encontró la mía, su boca abierta. "Tú preguntaste." Encogí un hombro, riendo cuando resopló una adorable risita.

"¿Me trajiste aquí para un polvo?" Dijo riéndose entre dientes, rodándome los ojos. "Estamos casados, Edward. Puedes recibir un regalito cuando quieras."

"No… te traje aquí porque quería sacarte de la casa de seguridad por un rato… _y_ quería conducir tu coche. El polvo dentro del mencionado coche fue un extra," le dije, sonriendo cuando estalló en carcajadas.

"Cariño, te juro…" Dijo con un resoplido, sacudiendo su cabeza y rodándome los ojos. "Eres muy descarado."

"Solo por usted, señora Cullen," dije la pura verdad con un suspiro. "¿Estás lista?" Le pregunté, dándole los audífonos.

Asintió, poniéndoselos, y ajustando su cinturón. "Sí, estoy lista."

Anuncié mi vuelo, dándole un apretón a la pierna de Bella, y tiré de la palanca.

Fue un vuelo sencillo, con muy poca turbulencia, y lo hice más bajo de lo que normalmente lo haría, simplemente porque volar sobre las malditas reservas de Oregon era hermoso. Tampoco pude evitarlo, porque los dulces ojos marrones de Bella admiraban todo. Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que volamos solo nosotros dos.

No había estado bromeando sobre sacarla de la casa de seguridad por un rato. Después de su ataque de pánico y lo que encontramos en la cabaña de caza de Ike, solo quería alejarla de todo, al menos por un día. Demonios, ni siquiera fue un día. Pero creo que recibió bien el descanso, aunque no le agradó dejar a Bethy y a Sammy.

"Creo que voy a aceptar el consejo de Alec," dijo de pronto justo cuando entrábamos a California. "Creo que voy a practicar con la nueva arma mientras ustedes empiezan eso del… escenario."

"Está bien." Mirándola, tomé su mano y la llevé a mis labios para besar el dorso de la misma. "¿Alguna razón en particular para hacerlo?"

"¿Además de que quiero jugar con mi juguete?" Dijo con una risita, mirándome. "No, pero un poco de práctica de tiro no me vendría mal. No creo que las chicas hayan disparado un arma en un tiempo."

A medida que la casa de seguridad se aproximaba, centré mi mirada en mi vista para aterrizar, pero le dije, "No es una mala idea, amor, sobre todo considerando que la mayor parte de ustedes estarán mezcladas con la multitud para esto. Lleven a Alec con ustedes."

"Está bien," aceptó con un gesto de su cabeza.

Bajé el helicóptero justo a un lado de la casa. Había mucho espacio entre la playa y la terraza trasera. Una vez que lo apagué, estiré mi mano para desabrochar el cinturón de Bella, los dos nos quitamos los audífonos.

"Gracias por la ayuda, dulzura," le susurré, besando sus labios rápidamente, antes de que toda la maldita casa nos interrumpiera para descargar el helicóptero.

"Gracias por el paseo, chico volador," me respondió con una risita, pero desapareció rápidamente. "Oye, ¿Edward?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Para que lo sepas…" Murmuró suavemente acariciando mi mandíbula con su nariz antes de apartarse. "Puede que no nos mantuviéramos en contacto como niños, y tal vez lo dos tengamos… pasados, ¿pero sabes qué?"

"¿Qué, amor?"

"Ninguna experiencia se acerca a como es contigo, incluso después de cinco años de matrimonio. Ninguna. Así que, en lo que a mí respecta, tú eres el primero," me susurró. "Y el último."

Me sentía exactamente de la misma forma, aunque no estaba seguro de poder pronunciar esas palabras sin besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido. Sin mencionar que toda la casa se acercaba, incluyendo a los niños. Pero mi siguiente declaración me dio lo que me encantaba escuchar—su risa.

"S-Sí, p-para m-mí t-también, B-Bella, pero ten seguro que te conseguiré esa camiseta de béisbol con el número diez," le susurré, al fin apartándome.

Su risa era plena y feliz, sus mejillas teñidas de rosa al abrir su puerta y deslizarse hacia la arena. Solté una risita, sacudiendo mi cabeza por lo ridículamente loco que estaba por esa mujer. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme que siempre sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Bajé de un salto a la arena, dándome la vuelta para abrir las puertas de carga. Me giré nuevamente cuando la enorme mano de Emmett se posó en mi hombro.

"¿Todo bien?" Comprobó, levantándome una ceja.

"Sip, estamos bien," le dije asintiendo, haciendo un gesto hacia las herramientas en la parte de atrás. "Vamos a descargar, y entonces podremos comenzar a construir esa cosa."

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

"¡Elizabeth Renee!" La regañé, rodando los ojos ante el hecho de que mi hija mayor no paraba durante las veinticuatro horas de los siete días de la semana. "Ninguno de ustedes saldrá sin una chaqueta puesta. Punto. Sin discusiones, niña bonita."

"Pero papi encendió un fuego afuera," argumentó.

"No me importa," canturreé en respuesta, poniéndole una sudadera a Samuel, solo para tomar sus rollizas mejillas y besuquear sus labios fruncidos—mi chico dulce y adorable. "Por favor, dame gusto, Bethy. ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien," dijo con un suspiro, y juro que se vio igualita a mí cuando puso sus ojos en blanco y se metió al armario.

Un tirón a mi sudadera me hizo bajar la vista para ver a Caleb sonriéndome con una chaqueta en su mano. "Ayúdame, tía Bewwa."

Me reí entre dientes, poniendo a Sammy en el suelo, solo para subir a Caleb a la cómoda en su lugar. "De acuerdo, muchachote. Vamos a arreglarte."

Los niños querían estar afuera con todo el mundo, y yo quería pasar unos minutos con ellos—todos ellos—mientras los chicos descargaban el helicóptero. Las chicas y yo íbamos a practicar tiro, mientras la mayor parte de los chicos habían empezado a preparar ese proyecto de construcción. Alec estaría con nosotros y ya estaba montando nuestros blancos, mientras Esme y Sarah dijeron que cuidarían de los niños. Sin embargo, el día se había puesto frío, por lo que tenía que asegurarme que los pequeños estuviesen vestidos adecuadamente, sobre todo con la brisa que venía del mar y el hecho de que no tenía mucho que Sammy había estado enfermo.

Le subí el cierre a la sudadera de Caleb, bajando la capucha sobre su rostro, solo para escucharlo reír. Se parecía tanto a Emmett, con sus adorables hoyuelos y su sonrisa feliz, que no pude evitar alborotar sus cortos rizos. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran los de Rose—de un azul profundo, expresivos y simplemente penetrantes.

"¿Mejor?" Le pregunté, y asintió, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos para que pudiera cargarlo y ponerlo en el suelo. "Vamos, chicos," dije con un suspiro, asegurándome que tanto Abby como Bethy hubiesen encontrado sus abrigos.

Cargué a Sammy, solo porque podía, dándole besos a su dulce mano que alcanzó mi rostro. Lo llevé así como a los niños más grandes por las escaleras, con risitas, chillidos y emoción. Bajé a Sammy en el comedor para que pudiera salir corriendo por la puerta con el resto de ellos, haciendo una parada en la oficina para sacar mis armas del cajón superior de un escritorio que estaba ahí. Mi arma nuevecita seguía en su caja, pero mi vieja nueve milímetros estaba justo encima de ella, junto con algunas cuarenta y cinco adicionales que habíamos traído de la casa en Forks. Tomando una caja extra de municiones, me uní al resto de las mujeres frente a las puertas corredizas de cristal.

"¿En serio?" Me burlé, levantándoles a todas una ceja cuando se dieron la vuelta para mirar en mi dirección. "Para su información, no es un _reality_."

"¡Cierra la boca!" Siseó Alice, girándose nuevamente hacia el área que los chicos habían designado como la zona de construcción. "También debería de hacer un DVD de esta mierda, aunque nada le gana al de cortar madera…"

Makenna se echó a reír, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "¿En serio todavía tienen eso?"

Alice dijo con un suspiro, "Sí," al mismo tiempo que Rose y yo lo hicimos, lo que solo provocó más risa, pero fue al ver los rostros confusos de Kyra y Cassie que no pude hacer otra cosa más que empezar a explicar.

"Um, una casa de seguridad… en las montañas. Edward, Jasper, y Emmett estaban cortando madera. Eso fue antes de que cualquiera de nosotros estuviésemos realmente… _juntos_ ," dije riéndome entre dientes, haciendo un gesto hacia deliciosa vista que había iniciado toda esta conversación. "Alice decidió ser la genio que es y lo filmó. Lo convirtió en un DVD para nosotras. Creo que todas recibimos uno para la siguiente Navidad."

"Sí, así fue," dijo Rose con una carcajada, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás.

Kyra me sonrió, solo para volverse una vez más hacia las ventanas. "He visto porno que ni siquiera se acerca a lo _sexy_ que es esto…"

"Querido señor," dijo Cassie riéndose entre dientes, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"No sientas celos," se burló Alice, agitando una mano por encima de su hombro sin apartar su atención de lo que era más importante por el momento.

Cassie se echó a reír, eché un vistazo al espectáculo más allá de los niños jugando en la arena con Esme y Sarah. Kyra tenía razón; era malditamente _sexy_.

A pesar del aire frío, la mayoría de los chicos se habían quitado sus sudaderas o sus chaquetas, desabrochado sus camisas de franela, o simplemente se habían quitado totalmente la capa de ropa superior, quedándose con camisetas interiores y _jeans_. Sacudí la cabeza al ver que levantaban, acarreaban y dejaban caer una madera, todos los músculos moviéndose a medida que usaban serruchos, martillos y cintas de medir, y al ver sus adorables y despreocupadas sonrisas al dejar que el trabajo que estaban haciendo se llevara el estrés de la verdadera razón por la que estaban haciendo el escenario.

Pero fue en la cosita guapa usando la gorra de béisbol al revés en la que se posaron mis ojos, porque nadie allá afuera se le acercaba—y sí, estaba siendo muy parcial. Los _jeans_ de Edward colgaban de la parte baja de sus caderas, sus ojos estaban penetrantes y centrados en el uso de la sierra de mesa frente a él, y su ajustada camiseta gris resaltaba todos sus músculos. Todo su perfil era simplemente impresionante, incluyendo el tatuaje oscuro y _sexy_ que se asomaba por debajo de su manga.

Sacudí mi cabeza, porque inocentemente me estaba excitando. Demonios, todos los malditos chicos estaban haciendo un buen trabajo en distraer a mis chicas. De hecho, la mayor parte de ellas le estaban tomando el pelo a Kyra con Jordan.

"Vamos _jeans_ … solo un poco más abajo, y todas podremos leer ese tatuaje," dijo Mickey riéndose, dando golpecitos a la puerta de cristal frente a ella.

Kyra gimió, su ceño frunciéndose cuando la brisa voló hacia atrás la camisa desabrochada de Jordan, dejando al descubierto piel suave y un bronceado bastante decente, y joder, unos excelentes abdominales.

"Me está volviendo loca," bufó, rodando los ojos y apartándose de la ventana, pero todas nos sobresaltamos cuando nos atraparon en esa mierda.

"Me doy cuenta que no estoy allá afuera para contribuir a ese… escenario," dijo Alec riéndose entre dientes, recargado en la puerta lateral con los brazos cruzados, "pero damas, van a hacer lo que dijimos, ¿o qué?"

Le sonreí, besando su mejilla. "Eres un bombón, Alec. Nunca lo olvides. Vamos, chicas, antes de que Alec nos delate por estar comiéndolos con los ojos. _Nunca_ nos dejarían olvidarlo."

Alec bufó, rodando los ojos, pero sus adorables mejillas rosadas me dijeron que estaba satisfecho por el momento y no nos "delataría", aun si los chicos lo chantajeaban. Le gustaba guardarse las risitas de sus chicas para él solo, sin importar que su corazón y alma le pertenecían a Sarah. Nunca dejaría de flirtear. Simplemente era su forma de ser. Lo de ahora, era solo un inofensivo ardid para recibir sonrisas, cuando solía ser una puñetera arma mortal.

Mickey, Alice, Rose y Makenna se encaminaron afuera, pero Kyra y Cassie no se habían movido.

"Oh no, ustedes también," les dije, indicándoles que salieran con todas las demás. "Necesito que ustedes dos al menos sepan cómo dispara un arma. Es para su propia protección. No tengo tiempo para enseñarles cómo luchar, pero puedo enseñarles cómo manejar, cargar, y disparar un arma. Así que vámonos."

"Oh, Bella… no sé," gimió Kyra, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia mí. Se veía nerviosa y un poco temerosa. "La única arma que he tocado alguna vez fue una de utilería."

"Bueno, estas no son de utilería," dije riéndome entre dientes, levantando las tres pistolas semiautomáticas. "Estás son reales. Y _necesitas saberlo_ ," le recalqué, "porque si algo sale mal, al menos podrás defenderte. ¿Entendido?"

Asintió en silencio, sus ojos seguían incrédulos, pero nos siguió, a Alec, al resto de las chicas y a mí hacia el improvisado campo de tiro afuera.

Él había montado una buena cantidad de blancos—latas, botellas, y lo que parecían algunas dianas dibujadas de forma rápida y torpe. Las latas y botellas estaban encima de la cerca, mientras que los blancos en papel estaban pegados a los troncos de los árboles.

"Tengo muchos más, así que no se preocupen por que se agoten," nos dijo, riéndose al ver nuestra expresión, pero se volvió hacia mí. "Primero lo primero. Para empezar quiero que pruebes esa nueva arma tuya. Que la sientas. Aprendas de ella, porque Eddie no quiere que nada te detenga cuando exploté esta mierda."

Le di a Rose mi vieja nueve milímetros, a Alice la cuarenta y cinco, y por fin saqué el cargador de mi nueva arma. Era plateada, con una cacha de perla, y jodidamente hermosa. Alec se rio entre dientes a mi lado cuando la tenía cargada y lista.

"Vamos, _Bellissima_ ," me alentó, dejando a un lado las bromas y tonterías.

Asentí, levanté mi arma con las dos manos, y apunté al primer blanco de papel más cercano a mí. Apretando gentilmente del gatillo, disparé cuatro tiros rápidos. No pude contener la sonrisa, porque mis tiros no solo dieron en el blanco, sino que mi nueva arma era una excelente pieza. El gatillo no estaba tan duro al tirar de él, ni estuvo muy mal el contragolpe.

"¡Yuju!" Dije con una carcajada, mordiendo mi labio inferior. "Tengo mi preferida…"

Las chicas se rieron, y Alec sonrió al mismo tiempo que alborotaba mi cabello.

"Muy bien," canturreó, aplaudiendo una vez. "¿Quién sigue?"

Se necesitó de algo de ánimo el conseguir que Kyra de verdad tomara mi vieja nueve milímetros, ni hablar el que apuntara y disparara, aunque Cassie estaba muy entusiasmada con esa mierda. Logró manejar la cuarenta y cinco como una profesional. Rose era una buena tiradora, y joder, Alice y Makenna estaban justo detrás de ella. La persona de la que no tenía de qué preocuparme era Mickey.

"Usa las dos manos," le dije a Kyra, ayudándola a enderezar sus brazos después de que estuvo a punto de golpearse con el primer apretón del gatillo. "Sí, puedes disparar con una, y hacen que esa mierda se vea bien en las películas, pero el contragolpe hará fallar tu puntería si no estás acostumbrada a él. ¿Está bien?"

"Bien," dijo entre su aliento mientras apuntaba a una botella al final de la cerca. Tiró del gatillo dos veces. La primera vez falló, pero en la segunda se hizo pedazos.

"¡Excelente!" Mickey y Rose gritaron, chocando los cinco con ella.

Kyra solo mejoró después de eso. Mantuvimos ocupado a Alec, cambiando los blancos y recargando mientras el chachareo nunca se detuvo. Todas querían probar mi nueva arma, e hicimos apuestas y desafíos, estaba muy segura que la risa había hecho eco hacia la casa, porque pronto, no estábamos solas.

Mientras apuntaba con mi arma una vez más—siendo el desafío el derribar todas las botellas a lo largo de la cerca sin fallar—escuché resoplidos y risitas detrás de mí.

"¿Le enseñaste sobre las distracciones, amor?" La voz más dulce y _sexy_ canturreó en mi oído al mismo tiempo que sentía el calor de su pecho pegado a mi espalda mientras estaba parada en una posición de lado, apuntando con una mano. Su tono era suave como la seda, acariciando la piel de mi cuello, al tratar de contener mi sonrisa.

"Lo intentamos," le respondí sin mirar hacia atrás, porque de pronto, una Glock apuntaba justo a un lado de mi nueve milímetros, un fuerte brazo la sostenía con músculos tensos y solo una pizca de aserrín todavía pegada a su piel.

"¿Qué tal velocidad, dulzura?" Edward preguntó, una vez más asegurándose de rozar sus labios junto en mi oído, y no era de ayuda que olía como a madera recién cortada, un toque de sudor y la exquisitez que era Edward.

"Te encuentro en el medio, cariño," dije con una risita. "¡Adelante!"

Había quince botellas alineadas—la mayoría de cerveza, gracias al equipo. Edward comenzó desde la izquierda, y yo comencé por la derecha. Ignoramos los gritos, los chiflidos, y las bromas detrás de nosotros. Y no pude contener la risa cuando los dos matamos la última botella en el medio.

"Mm, esa es mi chica," canturreó orgulloso en mi oído cuando al fin rodeó mi cintura con su brazo libre y plantó un dulce beso en mi cuello. "Solo tenía que tomar un descanso y ver cómo iba esto," se rio sensualmente.

Me eché a reír, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás en su hombro. "Va muy bien," le dije, girándome en su abrazo. "Aunque estoy segura que es momento de terminar… el sol se está poniendo."

"Desearía poder decir lo mismo, pero los chicos instalaron unos reflectores a fin de trabajar de noche," me dijo con una adorable mueca. "Haremos un descanso para la cena, pero terminaremos para cuando sea hora de que los niños se vayan a la cama."

Asintiendo, me estiré sobre mis dedos para besarlo. "Bien," fue todo lo que dije contra sus labios.

Un dulce verde me miró como si hubiese colgado la luna, y podía darme cuenta que alejarnos de este lugar, incluso solo por el poco tiempo que habíamos estado fuera, le había ayudado. Sin mencionar el hecho de que sus habilidades de carpintería eran relajantes para él, sin importar lo que estuviera construyendo. De modo que tranquilidad, calma y sensualidad irradiaban de él en este momento. Así como el dulce aroma del que actualmente no tenía suficiente.

"Alec se quedará con nosotras," le susurré. "Puede ayudar con la cena."

Se rio suavemente. "Bien, quédense con el italiano. Trabajaremos hasta que esté listo." Por fin me soltó, dándome un dulce guiño y mi favorita sonrisa torcida.

"Maldita sea," bufó Alec, rodando los ojos. "Un hombre no puede descansar cuando tiene tanta demanda como yo," declaró pomposamente, levantándose el cuello de la camisa al mismo tiempo que sonreía al ver a sus amigos hombres rodándole los ojos. "Le gusto a las chicas."

"Sí, claro, señor modesto," Sarah le dijo en broma. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco, y simplemente se rio entre dientes cuando todos entramos de nuevo a la casa.

 **~oOo~**

"Entonces, este es tu verdadero color…" Makenna bromeó con Kyra mientras preparaba su cabello para pintarlo, pasando su dedo para separarlo y provocando que todas nos riéramos.

"Sí, sí," dijo Kyra con una sonrisa, tratando de no mirar hacia atrás a Makenna cuando comenzó a echar chorros de esa mierda en su cabello. "Castaño claro, rubio oscuro, color miel, _castaño opaco_ … Como quieras llamarlo."

Tuvimos que coordinar toda la ropa, armas y maquillaje, porque los chicos estaban por terminar con el escenario. De hecho, habían terminado la parte de abajo; estaban trabajando en los detalles finales. Sin embargo, hoy se atrasaron por la lluvia afuera, sin mencionar que había un juego de fútbol.

"¿De cuántos colores lo has tenido?" Dijo Mickey riéndose, recargándose en la silla en la esquina de la habitación de Esme.

Todas las chicas estaban con nosotras, incluyendo a Abby y Bethy. Esme había sido lo bastante amable de no solo comprar los suministros, sino que también había lavado la ropa, de modo que entramos a su habitación y simplemente… nos quedamos. No que se estuviera quejando, porque estaba participando en la plática de chicas tanto como el resto de nosotros.

"De todos los colores," Kyra dijo con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Cuando un rol pide a una pelirroja, te conviertes en pelirroja. Sin mencionar que la mayor parte de los estilistas te cambian el color de cabello incluso casi sin preguntar. Es como decir que depende del color que esté de _moda_. ¿Saben?"

Arrugué la nariz al pensar en no tener opción en algo tan simple como el color de tu cabello mientras cepillaba el largo cabello de Bethy. Lo quería en una trenza francesa, viendo cómo el cabello era el tema de conversación en la habitación.

"Echa tu cabeza hacia atrás, niña hermosa," le susurré en su oído, besando su mejilla.

"Lo dices como si lo odiaras," dijo Rose riendo entre dientes mientras separaba ropa en la cama.

"Odio que mi vida ya no me pertenezca. Que todo lo que hago es difundido por todas partes para ser examinado por críticos, _fans_ , y por los que me odian. Amo la música. Es algo que mi papá me enseñó a temprana edad," explicó Kyra, encogiendo un hombro lo mejor que pudo mientras Mack la mantenía quieta. "Ni siquiera puedo salir con alguien sin que todo el mundo piense que es algo más."

Levanté la vista hacia ella, y sus ojos la traicionaron, porque se movieron rápidamente hacia la puerta y luego de vuelta a su regazo.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en renunciar?" Preguntó Esme, y sabía malditamente bien que estaba en plena modalidad de médico, convirtiendo esta simple conversación en una sesión de terapia.

Kyra estaba asintiendo antes de que siquiera terminara su oración. "Sí, en especial cuando las cosas estaban peor y cuando Jordan rompió conmigo."

Y ahí estaba. Por eso fue la mirada hacia la puerta. Tenía que ver con Jordan, aunque no podía imaginar por qué.

Cuando terminé con el cabello de Bethy, le estaban enjuagando el cabello a Kyra en el lavabo del baño, así que envié a las dos más jóvenes abajo.

"Bethy, ve a echarle un ojo a papi y a Sammy por mí. Asegúrate que esos chicos allá abajo no estén convirtiendo a tu hermano en un completo cavernícola, solo porque hay partido de fútbol," le dije, sonriendo cuando soltó una risita, junto con todas las demás en la habitación.

"Dijeron que no están permitidas las niñas, porque es fútbol," susurró Abby, sus cejas disparándose hacia arriba.

"Y que no se tupone que las niñas vean el fútbol," terminó de decir Bethy. "Pelo me gustan los tacleos."

"Y queremos frituras y salsa," añadió Abby.

"¿Quién dijo eso?" Dijo Alice riéndose, levantando la vista de su computadora.

"Caleb y tío Emmett," respondió Bethy, y su respuesta provocó que Rose chasqueara su lengua y rodara los ojos, murmurando algo que sonó parecido a "idiota."

"Bueno, díganles a _ellos_ que yo digo que si ustedes quieren estar en la habitación, pueden hacerlo. Y que si tienen un problema con eso, pueden subir sus felices traseros por las escaleras y decírmelo," les dije, usando una falsa voz dulce.

Las dos niñitas sonrieron, y eran pequeñas sonrisas pícaras y malvadas, pero antes de que pudieran salir corriendo de la habitación, las detuve.

"Oh sí, ¿y niñas?" Las llamé, y se detuvieron y me miraron. "No se atrevan a servir a esos hombres. No les lleven una sola cosa de la cocina. Solo porque son niñas no significa que de pronto se convirtieron en sirvientas. ¿Entendido?"

Abby dijo con una risita "Sí, tía Bella" al mismo tiempo que Bethy dijo riéndose, "Está bien, mami."

Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, Bethy salió diciendo, "¡Oye, Caleb… adivina qué!"

"Hay una parte de ti que quiere escuchar esa mierda a escondidas, ¿no es así?" Mickey soltó una carcajada, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás.

"Sí," dije riéndome entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "A Edward no le importa. Le ha enseñado a Bethy todos los deportes. Ella cree que el béisbol es genial porque su papi lo jugó, pero en realidad le gusta el fútbol y el hockey."

"Nótese que son deportes violentos," dijo Makenna con una risita.

"Cierto, pero ella es la hija de su padre," murmuré, encogiendo un hombro cuando todas se rieron.

Fui a cerrar la puerta, levantando la vista cuando Jordan pasó por ahí. Sus ojos nunca me vieron, pero sí miraron a Kyra por un breve momento, eran de un marrón profundo, intenso y hambriento. Pero también se veían inciertos y arrepentidos. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, cerré la puerta, girándome para ver a Kyra mirando hacia sus manos otra vez.

"Suéltalo, estrella del _pop_ ," le dije riéndome entre dientes, señalando con mi pulgar detrás de mí. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Todas las chicas se callaron y centraron su atención en nosotras. Kyra me miró, haciendo una ligera mueca.

"Él es… tan jodidamente complicado," gruñó, rodando los ojos. "Un momento, me está prometiendo que está ahí para mí; el siguiente, me aleja. O sea, lo entiendo. No fui precisamente la novia de ensueño la última vez que estuvimos juntos, pero…" Dijo con un suspiro, levantando la vista para mirarme y luego a Esme. "Pero ya no quiero alejarlo. Ya no quiero huir. Estoy tratando de mejorar…"

Froté mis sienes, pero mi mirada se posó en Esme, que estudiaba a Kyra mientras Makenna cepillaba su cabello.

Cassie iba a caminar hacia la puerta, pero la detuve, negando. La chica era muy protectora con Kyra, y no podía imaginar lo que estaba por decirle a Jordan.

"Kyra," Esme comenzó a decir, suspirando un poco. "Sabes cómo se siente. Te lo dijo. De hecho, lo dijo en nuestra última conversación."

"Sí, que no quiere lastimarme," gimió, rodando los ojos. "También entiendo eso, pero no soy de cristal. Me han herido, sí, pero la persona en quien busco confort apenas si puede abrazarme."

"Oh maldita sea," dije con un suspiro, sentándome hacia adelante y descansando los codos sobre mis rodillas. "Tiene miedo de tocarte."

"Sí," Esme y Kyra dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Sientes pánico cuando te toca?" Le pregunté.

"No, en lo absoluto. El tacto no es mi problema," murmuró Kyra.

"Tienes suerte," dije con un suspiro, echándome un poco hacia atrás. "Al principio Edward no me tocaba tampoco," declaré, y toda la habitación se quedó en silencio, porque rara vez—si es que lo hacía—hablaba de mi pasado con alguien más que Esme. "Verás… sentía pánico cuando me tocaban o descubría ciertos lugares. En verdad tuvimos que trabajar en eso, hacer las cosas verdaderamente despacio. Y además, estaban mis cicatrices. Las odiaba. Tenía miedo de que ahuyentaran a Edward."

Los bufidos y chasquidos de lengua que se hicieron eco en la habitación me hicieron sonreír.

"Ese chico no se iba a ir a _ninguna parte_ ," dijo Alice riéndose entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Jazz me contó que trató de hacer que Edward renunciara a tu caso, que te dejara, pero me dijo que por primera vez en su vida, creyó que Edward lo golpearía por siquiera sugerir tal cosa."

Solté unas risitas, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tal vez lo hubiera hecho. Edward estaba… completamente desorientado en ese entonces." Tomé una respiración profunda, dejándola salir lentamente. "Edward tuvo que hacerme comprender que él no veía las cicatrices, porque había visto las heridas cuando me encontró. Para él, siempre se verían mejor que la primera vez que me vio."

"Creo que he lastimado mucho a Jordan," susurró Kyra, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No tienes idea de las cosas que le hice pasar en ese entonces. La bebida, drogas, fiestas… siempre llamándolo cuando me metía en algún tipo de problema."

"Estabas gritando por ayuda, K," Cassie interrumpió, su expresión fiera.

"Jordan lo sabe ahora," dijo Esme, su voz calmando la entera habitación. "No puedes compararte a Bella, Kyra," le dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Es como comparar manzanas con naranjas. Y definitivamente no puedes comparar a Jordan con Edward. Los dos son hombres fuertes, nobles, pero piensan de diferente forma. Mientras que no habría fuerza en la tierra que separara a Edward de Bella, Jordan es diferente. Te quiere, pero tiene miedo que cualquier cosa que haga te lastimará. Se preocupa por ti… casi demasiado."

"Tal vez ya no me quiere después de averiguar que he sido… violada," susurró Kyra, las lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

"No estaría caminando si fuera así," declaré, encogiéndome de hombros. "Edward hubiese dicho algo… incluso tú lo sabes. De verdad creo que tiene miedo de tocarte." Sonreí con tristeza, pero la miré. "Hay algo similar en ellos, porque apostaría a que Jordan cree que tocarte es egoísta. Edward se sentía así. Yo estaba, lastimada, asustada, perdiendo los estribos todo el tiempo, pero no podíamos detener lo que sentíamos. Él se frenó constantemente. Sigo sin saber cómo lo hizo."

Kyra asintió, su ceño frunciéndose ligeramente. "Lo extraño."

"Díselo," declaré sin pensarlo dos veces, encogiendo mis hombros. "No lo sabrá a menos que se lo digas. De hecho, hablar es la clave. Ya sea que lo hagas con Esme en la habitación o en privado." Esa declaración fue más que para Kyra, porque le levanté una ceja a Mickey antes de darme la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Justo antes de salir al pasillo, le dije, "Sé cómo es eso… querer algo que no sientes que merezcas. La parte difícil es aceptar el hecho de que te lo mereces. Todo ello."

Hablar de mi pasado me hizo necesitar a Edward, incluso si solo lo veía sentado en la sala con los chicos frente a la televisión. Era algo que no podía resistir si lo intentara, porque desenterrar todos esos recuerdos simplemente… dolía. No era culpa de Kyra; simplemente _era_ así."

Bajé las escaleras, mirando la sala. Se veía justo como la había imaginado. Los chicos estaban sentados en los diferentes sofás, sofás de dos plazas, y sillas, los niños acampando en el suelo, excepto por Sammy, que estaba felizmente dormido en los brazos de su _Poppy_. Botellas de cerveza, latas de refresco, y botanas estaban esparcidas en todas las mesas. Edward estaba recostado en un sofá de dos plazas, sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza mientras su mirada estaba fija en la televisión. Llevaba unos _jeans_ , una camiseta interior sin mangas, y se había quitado sus botas. El absoluto confort de solo verlo casi me deja sin aliento. Se me escapó un profundo suspiro, girándome hacia la cocina. Agarrando una cerveza del refrigerador, la abrí, tomando un largo y profundo trago.

"Sabes que no tenías que mandar a las pequeñas representantes de la liberación femenina a la habitación," escuché detrás de mí. La voz de Edward estaba mezclada con una risita, hasta que vio mi rostro. "¿Dulzura?" Me preguntó, caminando hacia mí. "¿Qué pasa?"

Sacudí mi cabeza, pero me cargó, colocando mi trasero sobre la encimera frente a él. Tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, me observó, sus dulces y preocupados ojos verdes se movían de un lado al otro entre los míos.

"Dime," me ordenó suavemente, metiendo mi cabello detrás de mis orejas.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste, Edward?" Le pregunté, mirándolo, pero mis dedos encontraron en seguida el tatuaje en su brazo, trazando cada voluta, cada curva. "¿Cómo es que no simplemente… te volviste loco por cómo era cuando fuiste por mí? ¿Cómo fue que no simplemente… te fuiste? Tuvo que haber sido muy difícil."

Me sonrió, rodando los ojos, y besó mi frente. "Te deseaba, amor. Difícil y todo. Luego el deseo se convirtió en amor, Bella. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?" Soltó una risita, encogiendo un fuerte hombro.

Envolviéndome con su cuerpo, pegué mi oído a su pecho, dejando que su latido intenso y tranquilizador calmara mi mismísima alma. Sonreí cuando dejó intensos besos en la cima de mi cabeza.

"¿A qué se debe todo esto?" Me susurró, rozando un beso en mi mejilla antes de echarme hacia atrás para que pudiera mirarme.

"Kyra y Jordan están…teniendo problemas. Con sus sentimientos de baja autoestima y el miedo de él a lastimarla, solo están… forcejeando," le dije en voz baja de manera que mi voz no se escuchara en la sala, no que los chicos pudieran escuchar algo más por encima del rugido de la multitud en la televisión.

Edward frunció el ceño, asintiendo una vez. "Y hablaste sobre nosotros," declaró, trazando mi rostro con el dorso de sus dedos mientras asentía. "¿Le ayudó?"

"No sé. Solo creo que tuve suerte," le dije, sonriendo cuando se rio entre dientes.

"¿Ah, sí?" Dijo con una risita, besando mis labios rápidamente. "Creo que es al revés."

"Tal vez," admití, sonriéndole y alcanzado mi cerveza. Tomé un largo sorbo, ofreciéndole a él. Tomó su trago cuando pregunté, "¿Cuánto tiempo más se llevarán en ese escenario, cariño?"

Sacudió su cabeza, devolviéndome la cerveza. "No mucho. Un día más, creo. Entonces lo planearemos, iremos a ver el almacén, y nos reuniremos con los extras."

Con reunirse con los extras, se refería a una reunión para decirles lo que se esperaba de ellos. Teníamos que hacer que pareciera que se les había elegido al azar, incluso yendo tan lejos como para alinearlos afuera del almacén para "hacer la prueba". Teníamos la esperanza de que atrajera a Preston para que lo eligiéramos también, dejando entrar a todos a la filmación.

"Si el tiempo coopera, entonces lo terminaremos mañana," me dijo en voz baja, señalando con su barbilla hacia el pared de ventanas detrás de mí. "¿Vas a trabajar con Kyra otra vez?"

"Sí, una vez más. Es una tiradora bastante buena, pero todavía no se siente cómoda con el arma en su mano."

"La vas a enviar con paquete, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó, y no fue con humor. Estaba hablando completamente en serio.

"Así es," declaré. "Si algo sale mal, entonces la quiero armada y capaz de defenderse. Punto, Edward."

"Muy bien, pero solo si se siente cómoda," cedió. "¿Qué más?"

"Chips GPS. Alice los tiene listos," le dije, encogiendo un hombro. "Estoy cubriendo todos los ángulos."

Asintió una vez, su rostro tomando una expresión seria. "¿Qué pasa si esto no funciona? ¿Si no atrae a este pendejo?"

"Consideramos con Esme cómo redactar cada anuncio, cada vez que se filtre esto," comencé a decir, tomando otro sorbo de cerveza. "Nos dijo que redactáramos el anuncio para extras de forma profesional, pero las filtraciones, los tuits, y la publicidad en internet como si fuera un escándalo… Ya sabes, antiguos amantes trabajando juntos de nuevo, a pesar del nuevo hombre de Kyra," dije riéndome entre dientes, pellizcando su mejilla cuando puso los ojos en blanco.

"Joder, voy a estar feliz cuando esta mierda haya terminado," gruñó, haciendo un puto puchero muy parecido al de sus hijos, lo que fue simplemente adorable. "La única mujer a la que quiero pertenecer es a ti."

"Sí, lo sé, cariño," dije con una risita, acariciando su rostro indignado. "Como sea, ella dijo que la parte del escándalo atraería a Preston como una abeja a la miel. Quiere eliminarte y a Jordan, porque está removiendo todo rastro de su pasado y presente en hombres."

"Puede… _intentarlo_ ," declaró Edward amenazadoramente. "De hecho, espero que lo haga. Ese pequeño cabrón aprenderá una lección rápida."

"Sí, estoy segura," suspiré, señalándolo con mi botella de cerveza. "Es por eso que tú y Jordan también van a portar los chips GPS."

Me sonrió con suficiencia, encogiendo un hombro, y riéndose entre dientes. "Lo que tú digas, amor. Personalmente, no creo que vaya a sobrevivir al conocerme."

"Tal vez no, pero no voy a tomar ningún riesgo contigo, más de los que tú has tomas conmigo. ¿Entiendes?" Dije con brusquedad, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. "Puedes ser todo lo engreído que quieras, y confío en tus capacidades, Edward, pero no confío en Preston. Ese cabrón es inestable."

"Está bien, está bien, está bien," me tranquilizó, una vez más tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, solo que esta vez, me besó hasta que casi olvidé mi nombre. "No quise parecer un pendejo, bebé. Solo quiero decir que estoy preparado para él. Eso es todo. Pero no lo estoy subestimando… no más de lo que subestimé a Lilith. Tienes razón, dulzura; el que sea inestable significa problemas." Dijo con un suspiro, pasando una mano por su cabello. "J-Joder, s-solo qu-quiero qu-que e-está m-mierda t-termine. Quiero a mi familia de vuelta en casa."

Le sonreí, porque simplemente adoraba ese sonido de la mezcla perfecta de un nervioso pero sincero tartamudeo combinado con su _sexy_ tono demandante. Balbuceaba sus sentimientos, pero sus órdenes eran tan claras como el agua. Era el perfecto sonido de mi Edward. Y me encantaba esa mierda.

"Yo también," dije con un suspiro, todavía sonriendo cuando presioné mis labios a los suyos.

Los chicos vitorearon desde la otra habitación, gritando sobre interferencia y dejar caer el balón. Y tuve que reírme por la forma en que la cabeza de mi esposo se giró de golpe hacia la habitación. Su conflicto concerniente a reconfortarme—lo que siempre era primero—y querer ver el juego era casi cómico.

"Ve," le dije riéndome, empujándolo. Lo señalé con un dedo. "Pero mañana, volvemos al trabajo," le ordené, tratando de sonar sincera, pero se veía demasiado lindo de la forma en que estaba actuando, porque parecía inseguro en si estaba bien dejarme o no. "Estoy bien. ¡Vete!" Me eché a reír cuando su sonrisa torcida típica americana, dulce y moja bragas, subió lentamente a su rostro bien parecido.

"Sí, señora," dijo riéndose entre dientes, besándome rápidamente. "Mañana, terminaremos y comenzaremos el principio del fin, dulzura. Y tú…" Gruñó, señalándome con su dedo. "No te alejarás de mi vista una vez que empecemos."

Sonreí, agarrando su dedo. "Sí, señor."

* * *

 **(1)** **Theodore "Ted" Robert Cowell Bundy (Burlington, Vermont, 24 de noviembre de 1946 - Bradford, Florida, 24 de enero de 1989) fue un asesino en serie de mujeres. Los analistas estiman que el número de sus víctimas podría rondar las cien mujeres, muy lejos de los números oficiales de alrededor de treinta y seis. Fue condenado a muerte y ejecutado en la silla eléctrica el 24 de enero de 1989.**

* * *

 _ **¡Pobre Kyra! Con semejante espécimen como Jordan y que no la toque ufff Con ganas de sacudirlo hasta que entre en razón. Pues se le acerca su momento a Preston, todo está planeando, falta terminar el escenario y los últimos detalles. Veremos si funciona el plan para atrapar a Preston. ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Creen que funcione y puedan atraparlo? ¿O se desencadenará un problema mayor? ¡Teorías, teorías!**_

 _ **Este tardó un poco pero llegó y ya estoy traduciendo el siguiente, quiero concentrarme en terminar esta historia para ustedes, por su paciencia :) Gracias por seguir leyendo y sobre todo gracias por dejarme sus comentarios, por animarme a seguir: ValenNSwan, Kabum, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Laura Katherine, YessyVL13, mechi, vickyange, Yoliki, Gissy Cullen Swan, Sei, Nayuri80, Angel twilighter, Manligrez, Antonia, Tecupi, Pam Malfoy Black, lagie, tulgarita, Shikara65, Wawis Cullen, lizdayanna, Nadia616, Sully YM, May Cullen M, pili, alejacipagauta, EmDreams Hunter, maribel, PEYCI CULLEN, Ericastelo, glow0718, tsuruga lia1412, paosierra, Mafer. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 22

 **EDWARD**

"Buen trabajo, Mack. Gracias," la felicité, porque había sido lo bastante amable como para empezar a terminar los detalles. Esa cosa tenía que ser toda negra, así que una vez que todas las secciones estuvieron ensambladas, empezó a rociarles pintura por nosotros.

"Claro, Edward. No hay problema," dijo sonriente, mostrándole a Cassie cómo sostener, exactamente, la lata.

Miré alrededor, viendo que Jasper y Emmett ya se habían ido a rentar la camioneta para transportar esta mierda. Bella y Alice estaban en la terraza, prácticamente frente con frente, mientras trabajaban en una computadora. Pero fue en el proyecto en el que habíamos estado trabajando los últimos días donde mis ojos cayeron de nuevo.

Una fuerte mano se posó sobre mi hombro al mismo tiempo que la voz de mi padre sonó en mi oído. "Bien hecho, hijo," me felicitó.

Suspiré y asentí. "Gracias. Solo espero que funcione. Fue la única forma que Jordan y yo pudimos idear para intercambiarlas- al crear un tipo de espacio por debajo del escenario."

"¿Estás preocupado?" Me preguntó, frunciéndome el ceño.

Hice una mueca, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Sí y no." Me quité la gorra y pasé mi mano por mi sudoroso cabello, solo para volvérmela a poner. "Quiero decir, Bella puede defenderse y va estar conmigo, pero este tipo Preston me preocupa. Las chicas están por enviar el comunicado y todos esos avisos y filtraciones, así que esta mierda se hará pública en unas cuantas horas. No hay marcha atrás, y joder, espero que no logre pasarnos mañana de alguna forma."

Mi papá asintió, sin estar de acuerdo o en desacuerdo conmigo. "Bueno, solo para que lo sepas... Wes y Benny ya van en camino al almacén para organizar a su equipo en las calles y edificios circuncidantes. Cuando Jasper y Em regresen cargaremos todo y nos podremos en marcha. Jasper y El se unirán a Benny. Pensé que querrías francotiradores a cada lado del edificio, ¿verdad? ¿Uno apuntando a cada entrada?"

"Sí, así es. Confío en sus ojos, pero confío más en que Mack lo identificará," le dije.

"De acuerdo, bueno, las chicas me aseguraron que no enviarán nada al internet hasta poco antes de marcharnos, porque necesitamos la ventaja para instalarnos. De hecho, estoy seguro que Alice lo enviará mientras estés en el aire."

Asentí, confiando en todos ellos con todo mi ser, pero maldición, todavía no me sentía seguro de esto.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Edward?" Me preguntó, estudiando mi rostro.

"Yo... no sé cómo solo... dejarlo entrar. Sin matarlo. Y entonces, si no se presenta... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Le pregunté.

Asintió, frotando su barbilla. "He estado pensando en eso. Supuse que si no se presenta, entonces tiene que saber que le estamos tendiendo una trampa. Creo tener una idea si esto falla, pero no estoy seguro que estés de acuerdo. Tampoco mi esposa," dijo con ironía, echando un vistazo rápido a la terraza.

"Oh demonios," dije con una risita. "¿Qué, papá? Suéltalo. A estas alturas aceptaría cualquier cosa, porque solo quiero que termine esta mierda."

Sonrió. "Esme dice que Preston está tratando de proteger a Kyra a su jodida manera retorcida. Y Alice dice que su teléfono sigue funcionando, no que lo esté usando, porque ha tratado de rastrearlo. Solo ha podido ubicar un área en general desde dónde el teléfono devuelve una señal o una mierda así." Resopló cuando solté una carcajada, porque Alice nos hacía sonar a todos como malditos estúpidos cuando intentábamos repetir lo que ella sabía. "Como sea, mi idea es que ella lo contacte. Que lo llame o le mande un mensaje, diciéndole que lo 'necesita'. Incluso podría mentirle y decirle que quiere alejarse de Jordan... y de ti, considerando que se supone que está saliendo contigo."

"Ugh,"gemí, rodando los ojos. "Si escucho esa mentira una vez más, maldita sea, voy a volverme loco. Nunca podré posar como un golfo para atrapar a un infiel de nuevo."

Mi papá se echó a reír, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que agarraba mi hombro. "Vivirás. Te lo prometo."

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Lo que jodidos digas."

"¿Qué es lo qué _piensas_ , hijo?" Me preguntó, poniéndose serio una vez más.

Me volví para mirar hacia la terraza, donde todas las chicas estaban repasando sus siguientes movimientos. Suspiré, viendo las armas, municiones y dispositivos de rastreo sobre la mesa. Froté mi rostro con mis manos, sacudiendo mi cabeza, y volviéndome otra vez hacia mi padre.

"Creo que tengo que preguntarle a Kyra y Bella antes de tomar esa decisión. No estoy seguro de cómo se sentirá Kyra de hablar otra vez con este pendejo," le dije. "Me gusta. De hecho, no estoy seguro que no deberíamos hacerlo de todos modos."

"Bueno, asegúrate de hablar con todas esas chicas al respecto," me dijo asintiendo. "Me gustaría quedarme con mis bolas, sino te importa. Dios no lo quiera y les cambiemos el plan."

"Entendido," le dije riéndome.

Los dos levantamos la vista cuando el sonido de una camioneta pitando llamó nuestra atención. Jasper y Emmett habían regresado y era el momento de cargar. Pero mi papá tenía razón, teníamos que cambiar algo. Con el hallazgo de la cabaña de caza de Ike y la desaparición de Jordan y el hecho de que ahora estuviera bajo nuestra protección, estaba malditamente seguro que Preston sabía que se le estaba tendiendo una trampa. Hacer que Kyra le mintiera, dándole falsas esperanzas... esa sería la clave.

Me giré hacia la terraza. "¡Bella, Kyra, Jordan!" Los llamé, y todos levantaron la vista hacia mí. "Entremos. Creo que necesitamos cambiar algo. Vamos."

Me siguieron dentro, y llamé a Esme para que se nos uniera en la oficina. Cerrando la puerta, me volví para mirarlos cuando tomaban asiento frente a la mesa.

"Cariño, ¿qué está mal?" Bella preguntó, su ceño frunciéndose.

"Nada," le respondí rápidamente, sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras me sentaba junto a ella, "pero papá y yo estábamos hablando sobre hacerle algunos cambios al plan, dulzura. No quise hacerlo hasta que tuviera el permiso de las personas en esta habitación."

"Bien," dijo, alargando la palabra. "Bueno, escuchémoslo."

Miré a Esme y luego a Jordan. Finalmente, mi mirada se posó en Kyra. "Kyra, esto te afectará a ti más que a nadie. Lo que estoy por sugerir muy probablemente te asustará, pero no lo haré a menos que estés absolutamente de acuerdo con ello."

"Edward, solo dinos," susurró Kyra, viéndose un poco recelosa.

Me puse de pie y comencé a pasearme de un lado al otro, no precisamente seguro de cómo abordar esta mierda. "Tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre este plan. De verdad creo que Preston lo descubrirá todo. Lo que creemos que ayudaría... es que tú lo llames. Que plantes en su mente que quieres unirte a él. Creemos que morderá el anzuelo, que se lo tragará, y vendrá por ti."

"Edward..." Bella susurró, haciendo una mueca, pero miró a Esme y a Kyra.

"Cristo, Edward," Jordan gimió, y su rostro estaba afligido al mirar a Kyra. Entendía su inquietud, porque yo había estado ahí. Fue la razón por la que lo había incluido para darle a conocer esta idea antes que a los demás.

Sin embargo, fue Esme la que habló primero. "Eso en verdad es enfrentar uno tus demonios, Kyra," dijo en voz baja. "No lo haremos si no quieres, pero creo que Edward tiene razón en algo. La enfermedad de Preston le da puntos ciegos... solo te ve a ti. Por su atracción por ti y su historia juntos, sin mencionar cómo te trató su padre, siente la necesidad de lograr estar a solas contigo a fin de hacerte ver las cosas a su manera. En su mente, está tratando de salvarte. Si lo contactas, le dices que de verdad necesitas ayuda, entonces vendrá por ti. De inmediato. Olvidará que está siendo cazado y solo se centrará en ti."

"Estoy asustada," susurró Kyra, pero sus ojos se posaron en mí. "No estoy diciendo que no, Edward, pero..."

"Sé que lo estás," dije con un suspiro, tratando de mantener mi voz calmada cuando me puse de cuclillas frente a ella. "No permitiremos que te lastime. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos para atraparlo, pero creo que esto funcionará."

Asintió, diciendo, "Dame un momento." Su voz fue un poco más fuerte que un susurro, pero miraba fijamente sus manos en su regazo.

"No tienes que hacerlo, cielo," Jordan, que nos miraba a ambos, le dijo, al fin levantando su rostro por su barbilla. "Estoy seguro de que podemos idear otra forma."

Kyra asintió, bajando una vez más la vista a sus manos, y la habitación se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, porque le estábamos dando espacio para pensar en ello. Demonios, sabía que no era una decisión fácil. No más fácil que Bella teniendo que enfrentar a Miller hace unos años, porque el hijo de puta se estaba ocultando en la casa de su padre. Pero fueron las palabras de mi esposa las que hicieron que cambiara de opinión.

"Puedes hacerlo, ¿sabes?" Bella dijo en voz baja. "Preston no te lastimó. Fue su padre quien lo hizo. Tu violador está muerto, Kyra. Nadie te tocará de esa forma de nuevo. Y este tipo no tiene ningún poder sobre ti. La llamada solo será una forma de atraerlo. Maldita sea, te garantizo que si le agradeces la muerte de Ike, su ego explotará. Se considerará a sí mismo un maldito héroe y se asegurará de llegar a ti para terminar lo que empezó. Hizo un gesto hacia Jordan y hacia mí, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Kyra. " _No_ estás entrando en esto a ciegas, cariño. Vas a estar armada, estarás rodeada de los más fuertes, los más rápidos, los más inteligentes, y vas a estar vigilada todo el tiempo. _Vamos_ a luchar hasta que atrapemos su trasero o esté muerto."

Kyra suspiró y asintió, sus ojos fijos en mi esposa. Miró a Esme que asintió alentadoramente. Tomando la mano de Jordan, sus dedos se entrelazaron, pero sus ojos se posaron en mí.

Pero Bella no había terminado. "Puedes hacer esta llamada, porque ya enfrentaste la peor mierda. Una llamada no es nada en comparación con todo lo demás."

Esa simple declaración pareció disminuir el miedo en los ojos de Kyra. No pude contenerme; le guiñé un ojo a mi chica, porque solo ella entendía exactamente lo que Kyra estaría sintiendo. Pero mi chica era malditamente fuerte, y sabía cómo hacer que Kyra usara su propia fuerza a fin de superar esto.

"Está bien," por fin susurró Kyra, con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, "pero no puedo llamarlo yo sola."

"No estarás sola," le aseguré, mirando a Bella, que ya se estaba levantando.

"Nop, no lo estarás," mi chica declaró, tomando la mano de Kyra. "Vamos con Alice. Tendremos que reajustar un poco el plan mientras los chicos cargan esa camioneta." Levantó su mano cuando Jordan y yo abrimos la boca para discutir. "Les juro que no se hará ninguna llamada a menos que ustedes estén ahí. Punto. Denos unos minutos, y los llamaremos cuando estemos listas."

"Sí, señora," dije con un suspiro, poniéndome de pie y besando un lado de su cabeza. "Vamos, Jordan. Dejemos que las chicas hagan lo suyo. Es mejor quitarnos del camino."

Bella se rio entre dientes, guiñándome un ojo, pero Esme y ella sacaron a Kyra de la habitación.

"No estoy seguro de esto, Ed," Jordan gimió, quedándose en su silla.

"Yo sí," dije con un suspiro, asintiendo una vez cuando me fulminó con la mirada. "Créeme. Te dije que no puedes sanarla, Jordan, pero puedes asegurarte de que se haga más fuerte." Le levanté una ceja hasta que asintió. "Tiene que enfrentar sus miedos, luchar contra este pendejo, y contar con un refugio una vez que todo haya terminado. Pero durante todo el tiempo que esté haciendo eso..." Le dije, asegurándome de que estuviese escuchando, "necesita normalidad, hombre. Solo... la puta normalidad. Cualquier otra cosa, y se sentirá como un maldito fenómeno."

"Quiero matar a ese hijo de puta," declaró, sus manos cerrándose en puños, y por primera vez pude ver las cicatrices en sus nudillos. Tal vez ahora usara el boxeo para ejercitarse, pero se veía que el tipo podía patear traseros.

Bufé de acuerdo. "Y me encantaría darte esa oportunidad. Ven... vamos a cargar ese escenario. Las chicas no tardarán mucho en finiquitar ese puñetero plan."

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

"¡Chicos!" Llamé hacia el patio trasero, "Vengan a sentarse un momento. Tenemos que revisar los cambios."

"¡Señora!" Todos me gruñeron en respuesta desde la camioneta, lo que me hizo resoplar y sacudir la cabeza.

"Se esperaría que con las veces que les he dicho que no lo hagan, dejarían de responderme como si fuera un loco sargento de entrenamiento militar," murmuré a nadie en particular, pero fue la dulce risita de Alice la que me hizo sonreír.

"Es la costumbre, Bellsy," se rio entre dientes y le hizo algunos ajustes a las cámaras que estábamos por ponerle a los chicos. "Simplemente es su forma de reconocer que dijiste algo. He tenido esa misma conversación con Jazz un millón de veces. No puede evitarlo."

"Bueno, mira... con Jasper, solo supuse que era algo sureño llamar a todas las mujeres 'señora'," me eché a reír, encogiendo un hombro. "Solo porque es una muestra de respeto."

"Eso también," dijo con una risita.

"Si no respondes con un 'sí, señora' o 'no, señora' al crecer en New Orleans, estás en serios problemas," dijo Gator riéndose entre dientes, tomando asiento frente a una de las mesas. "Es una de las primeras palabras que te enseñan- mamá, papi, por favor, gracias y _señora_. ¿Cualquier otra cosa? No es tan importante."

Su sonrisa era muy graciosa, sin mencionar que tenía sentado a Jasper junto a él, que asentía despacio con una expresión bastante simpática en su rostro.

"Sí, los modales son muy importantes en el sur," dijo Jasper con una sonrisa irónica. "No importa que todavía llaman a la gente de muy al norte Yankees, que la mayoría termina en el programa de Jerry Springer **(1)** , y que primos se casan con primos. Al menos somos educados al respecto."

Eso destrozó por completo la seriedad de la terraza. Todo el grupo explotó en carcajadas.

"Cristo, J," Edward dijo con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "¿Podrías caer más en los putos estereotipos? ¿Tal vez hablar de camionetas cuatro por cuatro, campamentos de casas rodantes, y cacerías de patos?" Preguntó, pero alargó exageradamente las palabras, provocando otra ronda de carcajadas.

"No." Jasper sonrió, encogiendo un hombro. "Tú eres irlandés... ¿quieres que hablemos de eso?"

"No, pendejo, porque no tengo un jodido problema de bebida, ni tengo trece hijos. Cierra la puta boca, y deja que las chicas nos digan lo que vamos a hacer," se echó a reír, enseñándole el dedo medio.

La cabeza de Carlisle cayó hacia atrás por la risa, y frotó su rostro con las manos antes de decir, "Hay dos italianos con nosotros... ¿Quieres encabronarlos también, Jasper?"

Mickey y Alec se apoyaron hombro con hombro, cruzando los brazos sobre sus pechos. Solté una risita cuando los dos le levantaron una ceja en advertencia y cuando Jordan añadió, "Que sean tres."

"No, porque con esa gente, solo desaparecerás y nadie te encontrará," Jasper susurró dramáticamente, esquivando el puñetazo de Alec a su hombro.

" _Bellissima_ , por favor empieza esto, antes de que de verdad haga desaparecer a este _stunad_ , declaró Alec, su voz profunda, tranquila, pero su sonrisa engreída era muy graciosa.

"Bien," me reí entre dientes, porque sabía que solo estaban tratando de prepararse para está mierda. Es lo que hacían. Tenían conversaciones tontas para alivianar la mierda pesada. "Quería informarles que acabo de hablar con Teri Foley," comencé a decir, colocando un boceto del almacén sobre la mesa. "Fue lo bastante amable como para conseguir que abrieran el almacén con la ayuda de Benny y Wes. Lo han examinado por completo, acordonaron la sección donde los extras van a hacer fila, ¿y Edward?"

"¿Mmm?" Respondió, levantando la vista hacia mí, su rostro completamente serio, pero sus ojos eran de un brillante verde con el sol de las primeras horas de la mañana, casi dándole la apariencia de un modelo, sobre todo cuando los rayos del sol resaltaron sus largas y hermosas pestañas haciendo que se vieran como si estuvieran en llamas.

"También se aseguraron de que tengas suficiente espacio para aterrizar frente a la puerta trasera. Se te dio autorización, y tu plan de vuelo está listo," le dije, entregándole la información.

"Gracias, dulzura," murmuró, echándole un vistazo al papel, su ceño fruncido en concentración.

"Mmm," respondí, apoyándome sobre la mesa y señalando el almacén. "Muy bien, así es como se verá el lugar una vez que nos hayamos instalado," declaré, usando mi dedo para mostrar dónde estaría cada una de las cámaras para la filmación, la ubicación del escenario, y la salida posterior. "Todos saben dónde estarán, todos vamos a usar auricular y la mayoría de ustedes llevará una cámara," les dije, sosteniendo una. "Jasper, El… ustedes no necesitarán una, ya que estarán con Wes. Mickey, tú y Alice tampoco, porque van a estar en esta mesa al fondo, operando las cámaras. El resto de ustedes sí. Incluyéndote a ti, Jordan."

"Está bien," me dijo, viéndose un poco abrumado por todo el equipo que estaba sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué hay de los GPS, cariño?" Preguntó Carlisle, sentándose hacia adelante. "De verdad preferiría no tomar ningún riesgo con ustedes dos, chicas."

"Son cuatro," declaré, levantando cuatro dedos. "Para Kyra, Edward, Jordan y yo. Después de que le hagamos esa llamada a Preston, no quiero subestimarlo. No estamos seguros cómo reaccionará. Podría venir directamente por Kyra—o por mí, en este caso, ya que tomaré su lugar. O… se irá tras las dos últimas amenazas, y esas son los chicos. En realidad, no estamos seguros de cómo se desenvolverán las cosas, porque Preston no está estable."

La diversión en la terraza se esfumó por completo con esa declaración, porque el rostro de mi equipo se acaba de endurecer con algo muy parecido a la ira. Odiaban cuando uno de nosotros estaba en problemas, o era un objetivo, por lo que se tomaban esta mierda con mucha seriedad. Aunque el trabajo era de máxima importancia, que era mantener a salvo a Jordan, Kyra, Cassie y Gator, la simple idea de que Edward y yo pudiéramos estar en problemas no era algo que estuvieran dispuestos a aceptar. Simplemente no podían. Incendiarían la ciudad de Los Angeles, a fin de encontrarnos.

"¿Qué hay de un representante de _Solstice_? Preguntó Jordan, mirándome. "Por lo regular tenemos uno cuando se trata de hacer un video musical."

"He solicitado que envíen a Christine Fairchild," respondió Carlisle en seguida, guiñándole un ojo a una sonrojada Cassie. "Ella parece ser la única persona confiable del personal. Sid Williams ha sido despedido."

"Oh," jadeó Kyra, sus cejas levantándose hasta arriba. "¿En serio?"

"Sí, en serio. Esa pequeña rata le ha estado robando poco a poco a la compañía hasta dejarla en bancarrota," Carlisle le dijo.

"Tiene suerte de que solo haya sido despedido," gruñó Edward, mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido. "El cabrón casi se queda sin ojos."

Mickey y yo soltamos un resoplido, rodando nuestros ojos, porque sabíamos que Edward había amenazado al hombrecito sudoroso en el estudio de grabación por quedarse mirándome.

"Tu esposa es hermosa, hijo," dijo Carlisle riéndose entre dientes, sacudiendo su cabeza y guiñándome un ojo al escuchar mi risita. "No puedes matarlos a todos por mirar."

"Una cosa es mirarla; otras son las jodidas babas," murmuró Edward, ignorando las risas de los chicos a su alrededor. "El hijo de puta se veía como un perro de Pavlov **(2)**."

Se me escapó una carcajada, lo que resultó en una engreída sonrisa torcida de mi esposo dirigida a mí, sin mencionar una sensual ceja levantada. "Basta, Edward," le dije riéndome.

"¿Qué?" Me preguntó con un dramático tono inocente en su voz. "No me importa presumirte, dulzura," dijo riéndose entre dientes, encogiendo un hombro, "pero no voy a proporcionarle a la escoria del mundo material para hacerse una paja."

Emmett resopló una carcajada al mismo tiempo que le daba una palmada en la espalda a Edward.

"Oh, por el amor de Dios," dije con un suspiro, sin darle importancia a mi exageradamente posesivo esposo, porque eso también le aplicaba a él. Era totalmente imposible que pasara desapercibido para las mujeres, y no podía imaginar las fantasías que se reproducían en sus mentes cuando se trataba de él. "Como sea," canturreé, volviendo mi atención de vuelta hacia Jordan, cuya expresión era completamente divertida por el giro en la conversación, "entonces, sí, vas a tener a un representante de _Solstice_ ahí, Jordan."

"¿Cuándo enviamos los comunicados?" Preguntó Kurt, mirando por encima de la pantalla de su computadora.

"Tan pronto como llamemos a Preston," respondió Alice, volviéndose en seguida hacia Kyra. "Lo que tiene que ser pronto, Kyra," le dijo, hablándole con delicadeza. "¿Estás lista?"

El rostro de Kyra palideció, pero asintió, girando el teléfono que le habíamos habilitado hace siglos en sus manos una y otra vez. "Creo que sí," dijo con un suspiro, viendo de Alice a mí. "Podrías…"

"Sí," declaré con firmeza, sin necesidad de que terminara. "De hecho, lo haremos ahora." Me volví hacia el resto del equipo. "Muy bien, quienes vayan por tierra, adelante y pónganse en marcha. Nos prepararemos una vez que lleguemos allá y el escenario esté armado. Los que vayan a volar," les dije, haciendo un gesto hacia Cassie, Jordan, y Alec que irían por aire con Kyra, Edward y yo, "tenemos un minuto antes de despegar."

"Creo que sería mejor hacerlo en la oficina," sugirió Alice. "Y si no te importa, esperaré hasta que llame a Preston para irme."

"Está bien," le dije, llevé a Kyra a la oficina mientras todo el mundo empezaba a prepararse para salir.

Alice tomó la delantera en la situación, sentándose frente a Kyra. Su voz era calmada, dulce cuando comenzó a dar instrucciones. "Creo que esto funcionará mejor si a Preston le suena como que estás haciendo esta llamada a escondidas. Mantén tu voz suave, como un susurro. Suena como si estuvieses asustada. De hecho, menciona que lo necesitarás pronto. Dile dónde vas a estar, porque lo estaremos vigilando, cariño, ¿está bien?"

Kyra asintió, buscando en su teléfono y levantando la vista una vez más hacia Alice. "Es como actuar, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, pero su voz titubeó un poco.

"Sí, nena," Jordan le dijo en voz baja, arrodillándose junto a ella. "Piensa en ello de esa forma. Como si dijeras algunas líneas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Su respiración se aceleró un poco y sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando asentía, pero no hizo el intento por marcar el número.

"Oye, concéntrate, cielo," le dije de forma tranquilizadora, porque no estaba muy lejos de entrar en pánico. Podía darme cuenta de eso. "Sé que es atemorizante, pero te lo dije… Sobreviviste a la peor parte. Esto… esto no es nada. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Es solo una llamada—una puta llamada _falsa_. Una vez que tengamos a este tipo, todo habrá terminado. ¿Puedes ver la luz al final del túnel?"

Miró hacia la puerta cuando Esme y Edward se nos unieron. Entrelazando sus dedos con Jordan, tomó una respiración profunda y la dejó salir, al fin asintió en respuesta a mi pregunta. Pero fue cuando Edward caminó hacia mí, me rodeó con su brazo por detrás y besó mi sien sin decir una palabra, que finalmente presionó el botón de encendido en su teléfono.

"Espero que funcione," murmuró con un profundo suspiro.

Con unos cuantos movimientos de sus dedos, Alice puso el teléfono en altavoz.

"Sí," una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea respondió, y reconocí de inmediato el tono de voz de Preston de todos los videos que habíamos revisado.

"Preston, soy Kyra," le susurró, y aunque su voz sonaba temblorosa por el miedo, de hecho, le añadió una sensación de urgencia que necesitábamos que él escuchara de ella.

"¡Kyra!" Jadeó. "Amor, ¿dónde estás? Te he estado buscando por todas partes."

Los ojos de Jordan se oscurecieron como el carbón al escuchar el término de afecto que Preston usó, pero se quedó callado.

"Me llevaron lejos, Preston," le susurró, y mis cejas y las de Alice se dispararon hacia arriba. Kyra estaba haciendo un puto trabajo increíble. "Dijeron que tenía que estar a salvo, pero quiero librarme de ellos…"

"No puedo llegar a ti, Kyra, si no sé dónde estás," respondió. "Dime. Acabaré con todo. ¡Te dije que nos pertenecíamos!"

Kyra frunció el ceño, viéndose como si quisiera vomitar, pero mantuvo su compostura. "Se supone que hoy debo grabar un video en L.A."

"¿En serio? ¿Dónde?" Preguntó, pero antes de que le respondiera, ella cambió de dirección para sorpresa de todos.

"Estoy asustada," dijo entre su aliento. "Tu papá…"

"No te preocupes por él, K. Te aseguro que me encargué de eso. Ya no puede detenernos," dijo Preston, y aun cuando estaba tratando de confortarla, su voz sonó un poco desarticulada y áspera, lo que provocó que me sobresaltara.

Edward me abrazó con fuerza, pero permaneció callado, toda su postura tensa mientras seguía escuchando.

"¿Ya no está?" Preguntó ella, tratando de sonar emocionada al respecto, pero aun así su miedo se hizo notar.

"No, somos libres de estar juntos, amor. ¡He estado tratando de encontrarte para decirte eso!" Dijo riéndose. "Todo terminó. Nadie te volverá a tocar. Eres mía, Kyra. Voy asegurarme de que seamos solo tú y yo. Para siempre."

Me estremecí por lo repugnante que se escuchó eso, y no fui la única. Kyra frunció el ceño, sacudiendo su cabeza, pero continuó.

"Es en el almacén justo a la vuelta de la esquina de _Solstice_ ," le dijo con otro bajo susurro. "Tengo que irme pronto. Vendrán para llevarme. Sabrás dónde es, porque están haciendo audición de extras. Vamos a filmar esta noche."

"No te preocupes, amor. Yo me las arreglaré. Me están buscando, pero me encargaré de eso. No necesito una multitud para ocultarme. Créeme," declaró.

"Bien," ella le dijo, alargando la palabra, pero levantó la vista hacia nosotros al ver que le hacíamos un gesto para que continuara. "Oh, ¿y Preston?"

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias por las flores… y por Ike," dijo en voz baja, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza por lo falso que era eso. Prácticamente se estaba ahogando con las palabras, pero si él lo notó, no lo dijo.

"Todo por ti. Y tampoco te preocupes por nadie más. Me encargaré de ellos. Nadie te toca y se sale con la suya," le dijo, y la línea se cortó.

En la habitación había un silencio sepulcral cuando la llamada terminó, y Kyra arrojó el teléfono sobre la mesa de la oficina como si la hubiese quemado, no que la culpara ni un poco.

"Perfecto," Alice la felicitó en voz baja. "Todavía no estoy segura quién será el objetivo—tú o los chicos," dijo con un suspiro, mirando de Edward a mí. "Aunque, se la verá difícil luchando contigo y Jordan, Edward. Preston no es tan grande, y ustedes son atléticos."

"Espero que lo intente," murmuró Jordan, pero sus ojos no dejaron el rostro de su chica. "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó, sus labios pegados a su sien.

Ella asintió, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro y mirando a Edward. "Si alguien sale lastimado o algo peor por mi culpa, nunca me lo perdonaré," susurró, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

Edward suspiró suavemente al escuchar esa declaración. "Vamos, Kyra. Tenemos que salir, pero quiero ver a mis niños antes de irnos. Una vez que Alice envíe ese anuncio, nuestro tiempo será limitado."

Le asintió a Alice con brusquedad, y ella se giró hacia su computadora. Con unos cuantos clics del ratón y varios golpes rápidos al teclado, se giró una vez más hacia él.

"Está hecho. Para cuando todos lleguemos allá y entremos, apostaría a que los _fans_ ya van a estar reunidos al frente del almacén, junto con los actores que consiguió Teri Foley," le dijo, cerrando su _laptop_ y poniéndola en su mochila. Arrojándola sobre su hombro, dijo, "Los veré allá. Que tengan un buen vuelo."

"Edward respondió automáticamente, su voz firme. "Siempre."

 **~oOo~**

"Muy bien, Kyra," dije con un suspiro, extendiendo nuestra ropa idéntica para después del video, "una vez que el escenario se levante, te vestiremos."

"Claro, aunque puede que primero me derrita por completo sobre el escenario," dijo riéndose entre dientes, abanicándose con un pedazo de papel doblado, porque hacía calor dentro del almacén.

Se había calmado en el vuelo hacia aquí después de la llamada a Preston. Con la tranquilidad que venía de simplemente estar en el aire con Edward, su voz calmada repasando con ella los pequeños pasos del plan, y la charla sin importancia de Alec, Cassie y mía, finalmente se relajó. Sin embargo, Jordan había permanecido callado.

Llegamos no más de una hora antes, aterrizando en la parte de atrás. El frente estaba lleno con los _fans_ de Kyra, que trataban de tener una oportunidad de estar en su video—los actores entre ellos—paparazzi, y equipos de noticias. Teri pretendía estudiar, entrevistar y determinar exactamente qué personas iban a entrar, y Makenna estaba justo a su lado, con un ojo atento en busca de Preston. Aunque, nadie lo había visto todavía.

El fuerte sonido metálico de herramienta de metal golpeando el concreto hizo un eco a nuestro alrededor, provocando que todas las chicas diéramos un respingo mientras preparábamos la ropa y el equipo. El sonido de los golpes del martillo y del taladro de detuvieron de pronto, y la cabeza de todas las mujeres se giró para ver qué demonios había pasado.

"No entiendo por qué no me llamaste más pronto," acusó Jordan, entrecerrándole los ojos a Gator.

"Tal vez… _Solo tal vez_ si no la hubieras botado como una puta papa caliente, no estaríamos aquí," Gator le dijo con los labios crispados.

"Oh mierda," murmuró Mickey, su mirada fija en los dos hombres bastante encabronados al mismo tiempo que limpiaba el sudor de su frente. Sin embargo, era obvio que Gator estaba defendiéndose contra Jordan, que parecía a punto de perder la cabeza.

"¡Vete al infierno, Gator!" Jordan le gritó en respuesta, su rostro rojo y sudoroso mientras sujetaba un martillo en su mano.

A pesar del gran espacio en el almacén y el hecho de que era otoño, hacía un calor abrasador en el edificio por el sol de la tarde que caía en el techo de metal. Carlisle, Jasper y Kurt habían ido por algunos ventiladores del depósito de Teri Foley, pero todavía no habían regresado. Pero, era obvio que tenían que hacerlo pronto, porque el nivel de estrés combinado con el calor estaba a punto de desencadenar algo completamente fuera de control.

"Maldita sea," dijo Cassie con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Me preguntaba cuándo le afectaría a Jordan esta mierda."

"Bueno, eso sucederá justo… _ahora_ ," murmuró Rose con ironía, porque los dos hombres se acercaron hasta quedar cara a cara y el veneno verbal continuó.

"¡Mierda, hombre! Tú eres quién ha estado más tiempo con ella. ¿No se supone que la protegieras? ¿Qué demonios?" La voz de Jordan sonó rasposa, llena de malditas emociones con las que estaba segura no había lidiado todavía. "¡Se supone que eras su maldito guardaespaldas, por amor de Dios!"

"¡Y se supone que tú estabas enamorado de ella!" Gator replicó, pero cuando los dos echaron sus puños hacia atrás, otro fuerte sonido metálico los sorprendió a ambos, haciéndolos mirar en esa dirección. "Aun así la botaste cuando la mierda se puso difícil…"

"¡Basta!" Edward gritó, su rostro lleno de una intensa ira. El sudor había traspasado su gorra de béisbol y goteado en cada centímetro de su piel, haciendo que su camiseta interior sin mangas se pegara a él. "No haremos una mierda si peleamos entre nosotros," gruñó, acercándose y haciéndole un gesto a Emmett y Alec para que intervinieran si tenían que hacerlo.

"Vete a la mierda, Cullen," le dijo Gator con desdén, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tú no eres mejor que él," le gruñó, señalándole a Jordan. "Maldición, te metiste con una chica confundida y aun _casada_ …"

"Oh demonios," Mickey y yo murmuramos, porque la sonrisa petulante de Edward lentamente subió a su rostro antes de llevar sus manos hacia su espalda para quitarse la camiseta por encima de su cabeza.

Edward la dejó caer al suelo del almacén, acercándose lentamente al rostro de Gator. "Dejaré pasar esa mierda… una vez," dijo con brusquedad, levantando un dedo, y el movimiento hizo que Gator diera un respingo. "Si quieres una pelea, Gator, puedo darte una. Pero estoy muy seguro que no saldrás caminando."

"Demonios, tal vez todavía lo haga…" Jordan no logró terminar esa acusación, porque de pronto se encontró presionado contra el poste de soporte más cercano, con un furioso Edward en su cara y una mano alrededor de su garganta.

"Dilo," ordenó Edward, su voz baja, profunda, y apenas controlada. "Termina esa frase, y hundiré mi puño en tu cara. Joder, ya te dije que no hay nada entre Kyra y yo." Su voz era de advertencia, porque odiaba que se cuestionara su honor, en especial cuando estaba diciendo la puñetera verdad.

"Bueno, el nivel de testosterona ha alcanzado su nivel máximo," dijo Rose con un resoplido sin humor, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¡Basta!" De pronto dijo Kyra llorando, corriendo hacia los tres hombres y tratando de apartarlos. "Por favor, no hagan esto…" Sollozó, empujando a Gator, solo para volverse hacia Edward. Tratando de zafar su fuerte agarre de Jordan, lloró, "¡Por favor, Edward!"

"Emmett," murmuré, y él asintió, acercándose a ellos, porque era el único lo bastante fuerte como para apartar a Edward si esta mierda realmente explotaba.

"Ed, suéltalo," le dijo Emmett con fuerza, agarrando con firmeza una de las muñecas de mi esposo. "Ahora, Eddie."

Sin embargo, mi esposo no quiso escuchar.

Me acerqué a Edward, agarrando su barbilla y forzando su mirada hacia la mía. "Déjalo, cariño," le ordené con voz baja. "Ustedes no están pensando claramente. Suéltalo."

"¡Es mi culpa!" Dijo Kyra sorbiéndose la nariz, con sus lágrimas aun fluyendo. "Todo. ¡Lo siento!"

Hice una mueca, suplicándole en silencio a Edward con mis ojos que reconociera lo que la pelea le estaba haciendo a ella. "Edward, él solo está preocupado. Lo sabes," le susurré, deslizando mi mano por su brazo hacia la mano que sostenía a Jordan con firmeza, y finalmente cedió, deslizando al tipo por el poste hasta que sus pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo. Emmett y yo lo echamos unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mientras Jordan descubría cómo respirar de nuevo.

"Estaba jodidamente asustada. No tienen idea lo que es pretender todo el maldito tiempo que eres fuerte cuando no es así," continuó Kyra, como si la amenaza no hubiese desaparecido, pero fueron Cassie y Christine las que se apresuraron hacia ella. "Gator, le mentí a Edward. En ese entonces él no tenía idea que seguía casada. Y esa mierda había terminado de todos modos. Ya me disculpé con él, no se aprovechó de mí más que yo de él. Demonios, él fue más honesto al respecto que yo. Tú eres el hermano mayor que siempre quise, y te amo, pero no fue la culpa de nadie… más que mía." Las últimas palabras hicieron eco en el almacén, a pesar de que las había dicho en apenas un susurro.

La respiración de Kyra era pesada, su rosto rosado mientras las lágrimas caían por él, haciendo que Gator se viera como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado. Ella estaba logrando provocarse un ataque de pánico rápidamente, pero encaró a Jordan que todavía sujetaba el martillo en su mano.

"¡Y tú!" Dijo con brusquedad, sorbiéndose un poco la nariz. "¡Le debo a Edward mi vida, y tú también, pendejo! Le supliqué que fuera por ti. ¿Por qué haría eso si todavía estuviera… ¿De qué ibas a acusarlo?" Sus ojos se entrecerraron, esperando por su respuesta.

"De nada," murmuró Jordan, viéndose contrito al frotarse el cuello, pero miró a Edward furioso cuando él resopló y rodó los ojos.

Le di un rápido guiño a Kyra, pero me volví hacia Cassie. "Haz que se siente. Está a punto de perder el control." La chica asintió, conduciendo a Kyra con cuidado de vuelta a las mesas. "¿Y podemos conseguir algo para beber aquí?" Le pregunté a Christine, que sonrió y asintió, murmurando algo sobre por qué ella no salía con hombres. Tuve que contener mi sonrisa al escuchar eso. Girándome hacia Edward y Gator, suspiré, "Terminen esto. Es el momento de que Jordan y yo tengamos una charla."

Edward asintió, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Jordan al acercarse para besar mi frente. "Se amable, dulzura. No parece que pueda soportar mucho," declaró con sarcasmo, al parecer todavía encabronado.

Jordan bufó sacudiendo su cabeza, y levantó el martillo, dando un paso hacia Edward que le sonrió como un niño en una dulcería y le hizo un gesto para que avanzara. Pero repentinamente, Jordan tenía cuatro armas apuntando hacia él incluyendo la mía. Alec, Mickey y yo nos paramos entre los dos hombres.

Sacudí mi cabeza despacio. "No lo hagas."

Jordan dejó caer los hombros, recargándose contra el poste, su cabeza golpeando contra el metal y la herramienta golpeó el suelo. Todas las armas se bajaron, excepto la mía.

Despedí a todos con un gesto de mi mano, indicándole a Jordan que caminara. "Vamos," dije con un suspiro, y no se movió. "Si crees que no voy a golpearte con la pistola enfrente de todos, Jordan, estás muy equivocado," lo amenacé con un siseo.

"Pero Kyra—"

"Estará bien, si solo le das un momento," le respondí, tirando de él apartándolo del poste y caminando hacia una esquina para que pudiera sentarse.

Caminé lentamente de un lado al otro, echando un vistazo rápido al resto de los chicos para asegurarme que habían vuelto al trabajo. Metiendo mi arma en la cintura de mis _jeans_ , me detuve frente a Jordan, que tenía la cabeza entre sus manos.

"Déjame explicarte algo," comencé a decir, mi voz controlada. "Estoy muy consciente de _cada uno_ de los sentimientos por los que estás pasando ahora. Es culpa por no haber visto su situación por lo que era y por dejarla abandonada. Es miedo de que nunca llegarás a ser la persona que ella necesita que seas. Es ira hacia Ike, Preston, Gator, Edward—por estar con ella, por no ayudarla, por lastimarla, por usarla. También es ira hacia ti mismo… mucho de esa, me imagino."

Jordan asintió despacio, por fin mirándome a los ojos.

Suspiré, viendo todo lo que acababa de describir pasar por su guapo rostro. "Y una total y agotadora tristeza cada vez que piensas en alguien lastimándola, amenazándola, y cada vez que entra en pánico… como en este momento."

"Lo siento. No fue mi intención…"

"Sé que no lo fue," gemí, sentándome junto a él. "Puedo asegurarte que mi esposo no la ha tocado," le dije en voz baja.

"Lo sé," bufó, rodando los ojos. "Es solo que estaba…"

"¿Frustrado y malditamente estresado?" Le ofrecí, y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa.

"Sí. ¡Y maldición, muy acalorado!" Siseó, limpiando el sudor de su rostro en la manga de su camiseta.

"Bueno, ese es el hombre equivocado para buscar una pelea, Jordan," dije riéndome. "Edward está entrenado para matar. Si rompe tu cuello, no podrás ayudar a Kyra."

"Todos ustedes lo están." Hizo esa observación hablando hacia sus zapatos, no hacia mí.

"Sí, así es," admití asintiendo. "Cariño, sé que esto es difícil. Estoy consciente que te metimos en esta mierda a ciegas, pero si quieres a Kyra entonces vas a tener que centrar toda esa energía acumulada en ella, no en tu ira. Y ahora no es el momento de sentir pánico, porque estamos por abrir esas puertas y todos tienen que estar preparados."

Se quedó callado por un momento, moviendo sus pies. "¿Por qué ella no solo… me lo dijo?" Preguntó, al fin encontrando mi mirada.

Le sonreí con tristeza, porque a pesar de lo mucho que habían estado trabajando con Esme, el pobre Jordan seguía sufriendo junto con su chica. Él era diferente a Edward; al menos mi esposo tenía experiencia con el síndrome de estrés postraumático. Jordan no. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Porque la vergüenza que viene como resultado de que alguien invada tu cuerpo es casi demasiada para que la mente la asimile," le dije con voz baja. "Durante toda su vida a las mujeres se le dice que no es no… Y cuando ese no es ignorado y de todos modos se invade tu espacio, te sientes débil e inútil, como si nada de lo que sientes, haces o dices importa." Tomé una respiración profunda y lo dejé salir. "Kyra tenía diecisiete años cuando comenzó su abuso, y nunca terminó, incluso después de que llegó a ser una mujer adulta. En realidad, su madurez emocional no pasó esa edad. A los diecisiete, todas nos sentimos inseguras de todo—nuestro cuerpo, nuestra apariencia, nuestras relaciones. Añade a eso que ella era famosa, con gente tirando de ella hacia todas direcciones… No es de extrañar que haya arremetido de todas las formas imaginables. Bebió, tomó drogas, fue sexualmente promiscua. Para cuando apareciste tú, no estaba en posición de admitir nada."

Hice una pausa, fijando mi mirada en Edward al otro extremo del almacén. Seguía encabronado, pero podía darme cuenta que se le estaba pasando poco a poco. Aunque, estaba segura que estaba necesitando de todo el control que tenía, porque al mirar en nuestra dirección, se quitó bruscamente la gorra y agarró su cabello con su mano al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio inferior.

"Te diré que fue lo que sí hizo," dije con voz suave, mirando a Jordan. "Te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte ir. Sabía que Ike podía arruinarte, y nunca quiso eso para ti." Levanté la vista hacia Edward, mi corazón se apretó al pensar en la fortaleza de Kyra al alejar a la persona que probablemente más necesitaba. "No sé cómo hizo eso. No creo haber podido hacer lo mismo si hubiese estado en sus zapatos. Joder, para eso se necesitan verdaderas agallas."

"Edward dijo lo mismo," murmuró Jordan, frotando su rostro con rudeza.

"Sí, imagino que lo hizo," le dije, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. "Y créeme, él pasó por lo mismo conmigo… ira, tristeza, culpa. No fui violada, pero fui… um, dañada. Aunque, mi secuestrador estuvo malditamente cerca de cruzar esa línea."

Jordan me observó cuando me levantaba, sacudiendo el polvo de la parte de atrás de mis _jeans_. "¿Qué necesitaste de él?" Me preguntó, y podía darme cuenta que de verdad necesitaba una respuesta, porque realmente estaba luchando con todo ello.

Sonriendo, encogí un hombro. "Solo a Edward." Jordan sonrió al escuchar la respuesta, y sabía que era demasiado imprecisa, así que continué. "Necesitaba escuchar que me dijera que todo estaba bien, incluso cuando no era así. Necesitaba que sus brazos me sostuvieran cuando sentía que mis propios miedos me destrozaban. Y necesitaba que me amara, incluso cuando mi propio cuerpo y mis cicatrices me hacían sentir asqueada."

"Y lo hizo," concluyó Jordan.

"Sí. Sí, lo hizo." Levanté la vista cuando las puertas del almacén se abrieron, viendo entrar a Carlisle con unos ventiladores muy grandes. Volviéndome una vez más hacia Jordan, le dije, "Tal vez deberías trabajar en tus cámaras. El escenario está casi terminado. Luego… dejaremos entrar a los actores. ¿Está bien?"

"¿Alguna señal de Preston?" Me preguntó, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus pantalones.

"No, pero eso no significa que no se presentará, así que vamos a empezar. ¿De acuerdo?" Lo insté con gentileza, y nos encaminamos de vuelta hacia el área del escenario, porque ya casi era hora de filmar.

"¿Eh, Bella?" Me habló Jordan, mirándome mientras atravesábamos el largo tramo. "¿De verdad me hubieras disparado?"

Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza, pero lo miré a los ojos. "Si te hubieras acercado a mi esposo con ese martillo en tu mano… Demonios, sí, lo hubiera hecho."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"Muy bien, gente," Jordan daba instrucciones a los actores desde el escenario, "cuando la música empiece, solo van a pretender que esto es exactamente lo que se dispuso que fuera—un concierto improvisado." Señaló al otro extremo del lugar hacia la mesa en la que Alice y Mickey estaban sentadas. "En lo que a las cámaras se refiere, solo déjenlas correr. Después puedo editar todos los ángulos de la forma que quiero. ¿Está bien?"

"Claro, claro, claro," Alice repitió en seguida, pero la conocía lo bastante bien para saber que en realidad estaba viendo las transmisiones de seguridad.

Ahora que se había ocultado el sol, el almacén se había enfriado significativamente. Los ventiladores que papá había instalado ayudaron muchísimo, pero el estrés de todos seguía ahí, porque nadie había visto a Preston todavía.

"Kyra, vamos a hacer que salgas tan pronto como empiece la música," le dijo mientras ella estaba parada junto a mí. "Tu lugar está marcado sobre el escenario… bueno, lo verás…" Murmuró las últimas palabras, y no pude contener mi resoplido. Ahora estaba extremadamente nervioso a mi alrededor.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, mientras escuchaba a los hombres de Benny reportarse con 'despejado' por mi auricular. Miré alrededor del almacén, asegurándome que todo el mundo estuviera visible para mí. Mi papá estaba con Alice y Mickey frente a la mesa en la que habían instalado todo el equipo de cómputo. Rose estaba en la parte de atrás de la multitud; Makenna estaba cerca del escenario. Alec, Felix, Kurt y Emmett estaban ahí como seguridad, y nos aseguramos que se les viera por todas partes—las puertas, a un costado del escenario, y detrás de la multitud. No me había apartado de Kyra una vez que Bella se ocultó debajo del escenario, donde permanecería hasta que terminara la filmación. En ese momento, Kyra "caería del escenario," y cambiarían lugares.

"Todavía estás enojado con él," murmuró Kyra, mirándome.

Bufé una carcajada sin humor, pero negué. "No, los temperamentos se encienden en situaciones como esta. Demonios, me preguntaba cuándo lo golpearía realmente esta mierda, pero joder, no pudo haber elegido un peor momento. Sin embargo," gruñí, levantándole una ceja, "No me gusta que me llamen un puto mentiroso. Le dije que no había nada entre nosotros—"

"Lo sé, lo sé," me interrumpió Kyra, su rostro preocupado al mirar a Jordan, que estaba haciendo ajustes. "Son más parecidos de lo que crees, Edward. Él es extremadamente posesivo, pero de buena manera. Y está bastante molesto conmigo porque te busqué a ti y no a él."

Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero levantó su mano, así que la cerré.

"Ahora lo entiende. Me refiero a que, ve de lo que ustedes son capaces, pero no puede evitar sentirse—"

"Inútil," terminé por ella.

"Sí. Sabe que no habría podido hacer lo que ustedes han hecho, pero aun así siente celos. Sabe qué sentía por ti en ese entonces, así que el que buscara tu ayuda… Bueno, es difícil para él," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué tanto sabe realmente?" Le pregunté, sin que me importara que todos nos estaban escuchando por el auricular. Todo el equipo y los hombres de Benny sabían lo que había pasado entre nosotros cuando Kyra y yo nos conocimos en el extranjero en la gira USO.

"Todo," dijo con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Jordan fue la primera persona que de verdad se acercó a saber toda la maldita verdad, hasta que Ike amenazó su carrera. Entonces, tuve que mantenerlo a salvo. Sabía todo sobre mí… salvo lo más importante."

"Bueno, si conozco a Bella, debe haber aprendido su lección después de esa conversación que tuvieron," dije riéndome entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza cuando Bella se rio bajito por el auricular.

"¿Qué le dijo?" Kyra dijo con una risita.

"No tengo idea. No me lo dijo," admití, encogiendo un hombro. "Guardó el arma, así que no pudo haber sido muy dura."

"Ella es una persona increíble, Edward," murmuró, asintiendo solo una vez. "Es fuerte y sabe lo que puede y no puede hacer. Te complementa muy bien. Sentí miedo de ti cuando sujetabas a Jordan. Pero ella no. Maneja tu temperamento mejor de lo que he visto."

Sonreí, asintiendo despacio. "Definitivamente no tiene miedo de enfrentarme cuando estoy encabronado. La mayoría de los hombres no lo harían."

Bella se partía de la risa en mi oído, y tuve que admitir que era un hermoso sonido durante toda esta mierda, haciéndome sonreír.

Jordan llamó a Kyra, pero la detuve antes de que pisara el escenario.

"Mírame. Cuando se abra esa puerta en el escenario, Gator y Emmett te estarán esperando debajo con Bella. Estarás con ellos y mi papá hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo en la casa. Ella saldrá por la parte de atrás para encontrase conmigo y Alec. Jordan va estar con nosotros. ¿Está bien?" Le dije, solo recordándole que estaba rodeada, que todos estábamos aquí para ella.

"Está bien," me dijo, dejando salir un suspiro lento y prolongado. Asintió una vez y me dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando la música comenzó. "Gracias, Edward," murmuró, antes de salir al escenario.

Una vez que estuvo al frente, sabía que estaba en buenas manos, porque Alec estaba a la izquierda del escenario y Emmett estaba a la derecha, sin mencionar que las chicas estaban entre la multitud. Retrocedí hacia las sombras, poniendo un dedo en mi oído para poder concentrarme en el auricular.

"Kyra está en el escenario. Que todo el mundo se reporte," ordené.

"Todo despejado en la parte delantera del edificio, Ed," declaró Eleazar.

"No está dentro, hijo," declaró mi papá, y clavé mi mirada en la suya al otro extremo del lugar. Hizo un gesto hacia la pantalla de la computadora frente a él donde estaba parado detrás de Alice y Mickey. "Ni una señal de él. No lo dejaron entrar por la puerta con los extras, y no está entre la multitud al frente."

"Entendido," dije con un suspiro. "¿J? ¿Qué ves?"

"Tu helicóptero y el puto contenedor," Jasper se rio suavemente entre dientes, su voz baja, controlada, porque si lo conocía bien, estaba plantado en el techo del edificio detrás de este, que tenía solo tres pisos. Estaría tan quieto como un lago en un día sin aire. "El sol se puso, Ed, así que tuve que cambiar a visión nocturna, pero la ubicación de Kurt a la vuelta de la esquina es un punto ciego para mí. Tampoco hay movimiento por fuera de la cerca."

"Diez-cuatro," respondí.

Levanté la vista cuando la música se detuvo y Jordan gritó corte, dándole más instrucciones a los extras y a Kyra, haciendo un gesto para que Alice dejara de rodar. Anunció una breve pausa para que todos descansaran de bailar o lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, corriendo hacia la parte de atrás del escenario para joder con la cámara que estaba cerca de la puerta trasera.

"¿Felix?" Llamé.

"El frente es una puta locura, Edward," respondió con una carcajada. "Todavía tenemos algunos _fans_ obsesivos ahí, esperando ver a Kyra, conseguir una foto o un autógrafo… ese tipo de mierda, pero se están exasperando. Algunas otras personas se han reunido al otro lado de la calle, pero son diferentes. Parece que están protestando contra Kyra… o alguna mierda de esas. No lo sé."

Sonreí con suficiencia, porque ninguno de nosotros sabía en realidad qué pensar de esa mierda de la fama, pero Cassie lo explicó.

"Ah, los que la odian," dijo riéndose entre dientes. "Se presentan de vez en cuando. No les gusta lo que hace Kyra o lo que canta o cómo vive su vida. Solo son gente enojada y desagradable."

"Bien, lo que sea. Felix, mantenme informado entonces," ordené.

"Diez-cuatro," me dijo, aunque podía escuchar su sonrisa.

"¿Kurt?" Ladré, sin haberlo escuchado reportarse, y estaba vigilando una puerta hacia la parte trasera del almacén, sin mencionar que seguía siendo el novato en este tipo de trabajo.

"Sí, Ed… lo siento. Es solo que… hay una van aquí afuera. Está estacionado a un costado del edificio. No hay movimiento dentro, no tiene placas, y se ve que apenas funciona, pero sinceramente no recuerdo si ha estado ahí todo el día o no," dijo sin parar, pero al menos era una mierdita observadora.

"Espera, voy a revisar," declaró Mickey, dándome una mirada significativa desde el otro lado del almacén. "Dame unos minutos, niño bonito, y rápidamente escanearé el video de seguridad."

"Entendido," gruñí, verificando mentalmente a todos en nuestro equipo. "Por último, pero para nada menos importante… ¿Dulzura? ¿Cómo está mi pequeña marmota?" Dije riéndome entre dientes.

"Cierra la boca, Edward," dijo resoplando una risita jodidamente adorable. "Estoy bien, estoy aburrida, y apretada aquí abajo, pero viviré." Cuando su risa murió, me preguntó, "¿Por qué está tan malditamente callado allá arriba?"

"Jordan detuvo la filmación. Estaba trabajando en una cámara en la parte de atrás o alguna mierda," le dije, y mis ojos lo buscaron de inmediato pero ya no estaba dónde lo había visto la última vez—ajustando los lentes. "¡Jordan, repórtate ahora!" Dije con brusquedad, pero antes de que pudiera saltar al escenario para correr hacia la parte de atrás, Mickey y Alice comenzaron a hablar casi al mismo tiempo.

"Edward, Kurt, esa van ha estado ahí todo el día. De hecho, estaba ahí cuando montamos las cámaras," explicó Mickey a la carrera. "Pero… Oh demonios, ahora no puedo ver una mierda. ¡Todo el video de seguridad no es más que nieve!"

"¡Edward!" Gritó Alice, e incluso desde el otro extremo del lugar podía verla tecleando sin parar. "La radio de Jordan no está funcionando. Es como si hubiese sido apagada, pero su GPS muestra que todavía está aquí en la propiedad. Cerca de la puerta trasera."

"Estoy en ello, duendecillo," gruñí, subiendo de un largo salto al escenario. Lo crucé corriendo hacia la parte de atrás, pensando que tenía una falla en su auricular. Cuando llegué a la cámara en la que había estado trabajando, no estaba por ningún lado. "Oh mierda," siseé, bajando de un salto al piso de concreto. "Tenemos un problema," declaré, girando en donde estaba. "Gator, Emmett, mantengan sus ojos en Kyra. Alec, papá, no pierdan de vista a Bella, y Kurt, encuéntrame en la puerta lateral de la esquina."

Pero nadie me contestó. Sin embargo, las puertas delanteras se abrieron de repente, el almacén se llenó de gritos, _fans_ y carteles y me giré para ver a mi equipo tratando de detenerlos.

"¡Edward, detente!" Alice me llamó, pero no fue por los auriculares, fue desde el otro extremo del maldito almacén. "Toda la comunicación cayó. No es solo el auricular de Jordan. Son los de todos," gritó, ignorando a la creciente multitud y casi perdiéndose en ella.

Con señales de manos, transmití las mismas órdenes a mi equipo mientras trataba de decirles por la radio. Asintieron, separándose en varias direcciones mientras me giraba de nuevo hacia la puerta. Sacando mi móvil, en seguida la marqué a Benny.

"¿Por móvil?" Preguntó Benny sin preámbulos.

"La comunicación cayó," gruñí. "¿Alguno de ustedes puede ver mi locación?" Pregunté, abriendo la puerta.

"No, amigo," respondió. "Fue por eso que pusimos cámaras adicionales ahí. ¿No está Kurt en su puesto?"

"Um…" Titubeé, escaneando mis alrededores y sacando mi Glock. "No, pero este cabrón está aquí. Joder, lo sabía," siseé, pegando mi espalda contra la esquina del edificio. Me asomé hacia la parte de atrás, viendo todo despejado alrededor de mi helicóptero.

Pero cuando me volví de nuevo hacia la van que Kurt había mencionado, algo envolvió mi cuello y me punzó a un costado al mismo tiempo. Sentí como si mi cuerpo estuviera ardiendo, y no vi nada más.

* * *

 **(** **1) The Jerry Springer Show es un programa conocido por mostrar historias de personas reales pero extrañas, historias semejantes a las que se ven en las telenovelas: infidelidad, engaños y, a veces, violencia. El programa es conocido por atraer gente grotesca o ridícula. Peleas entre los panelistas en el escenario son normales y se transformaron en la marca del show.**

 **(2) Ivan Petrovich Pavlov fue un psicólogo ruso que nació el 14 de setiembre de 1849 y falleció el 27 de febrero de 1936. Pavlov desarrolló una teoría llamada reflejo condicional, después de observar la salivación de los perros ante la presencia de la comida.**

* * *

 _ **¡Nooooooo! Tiene a Edward, ¿será que a Jordan también? Y ahora, ¿qué hará con ellos? Sé que por más que les hable del capi ustedes se centraran en eso, así que, recuerden que tenía problemas de compu. Cuando vi dónde terminaba este capi supe que no querrían esperar mucho, así que conseguí una para tratar de traducir el otro capi pronto. Entonces, ¿qué tan pronto lo quieren? Hoy no, pero le voy a meter la quinta porque ya me amenazaron jajajaja. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me digan que les pareció.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: ValenNSwan, shamyx, Laura Katherine, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Lunita Black27, May Cullen M, Antonia, lagie, alejacipagauta, Nayuri80, EmDreams Hunter, Pam Malfoy Black, Angeles, nnuma76, kitty, Wawis Cullen, Tecupi, danielaMc1, Gissy Cullen Swan, lauritacullenswan, YessyVL13, Pili, maribel, Marlencullen, Tsuruga Lia1412, PEYCI CULLEN, Shikara65, Adriu, Karina parra, Paosierra, AuroraShade, Mafer, glow0718, Sully YM, Ericastelo, tulgarita, Yoliki, bbluelilas. Gracias por seguir aquí, saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 23

 **BELLA**

"¡Edward, detente! Toda la comunicación cayó. No es solo el auricular de Jordan. ¡Son los de todos!"

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe de estar jugando con mi teléfono al escuchar no solo el pánico de Alice, sino también lo que sonaba como una revuelta viniendo de las puertas del frente. Sin comunicación, no iba a tomar ningún puto riesgo. Acercándome al escotillón, lo abrí.

"¡Kyra! ¡Baja, ahora!" Siseé, y ella bajó en seguida. Una vez que volví a cerrar el escotillón, me volví hacia ella. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Jordan anunció el corte, dijo que tenía que arreglar el foco de esa cámara de atrás. Ya sabes, ¿la que está en el muro del fondo?" Me preguntó, jadeando, y asentí para que continuara. "Lo siguiente que supe, fue que Alice estaba gritando que las cámaras de seguridad y la radio no estaban funcionando… no que pudiera escuchar algo con la música."

"Bueno, ¿qué demonios es todo ese ruido?" Pregunté, señalando hacia el frente del escenario.

"Las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Toda esa gente que estaba afuera se apresuraron a entrar," dijo con un jadeo.

"Joder, él está aquí," susurré, tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola por debajo del escenario hacia el punto por el que se supone saldríamos. El jodido hecho que ni Alec, ni Emmett o Edward nos estaban esperando en la pequeña entrada no me pasó desapercibido. Hice que Kyra permaneciera oculta por solo un momento mientras me asomaba hacia arriba del escenario.

Miré hacia dónde se supone estaría Jordan en la cámara de atrás, pero no estaba ahí. Emmett, Alec, Gator, Carlisle y Felix estaba tratando de contener a la multitud que parecían correr hacia el escenario ahora vacío. Rose y Mack estaban tratando de mantener a los actores bajo control. Sin embargo, Alice y Mickey seguían frente a la mesa con las computadoras, trabajando sin descanso.

"Oh cielos," dije con un suspiro, sacudiendo mi cabeza y sentándome frente a Kyra. "Tenemos un problema. Sin comunicación… Oh, espera," jadeé, sacando mi móvil y marcándole a Benny.

"Bells… ¿qué demonios?" Me preguntó. "Ya estoy enviando hombres por las puertas delanteras."

"No lo sé. El pendejo está aquí… joder, lo sabía," gruñí al teléfono. "Las cámaras y la radio no están funcionando. Kyra y yo estamos debajo del escenario."

"Eddie dijo lo mismo antes de que su línea se cortara," declaró Benny. "Quédate donde estás. Jasper y yo vamos a entrar por la puerta trasera."

"¡¿A qué te refieres con… _antes de que su línea se cortara_?!" Grité, no que alguien fuera a escucharme, porque el almacén era un completo caos.

"Oh, demonios," gimió. "Solo… quédate ahí, Bella. Vamos hacia ti."

Guardé mi teléfono en mi bolsillo, saliendo una vez más—solo que esta vez, algo en la orilla del escenario llamó mi atención. Estirando mi mano, toqué la mancha brillante y húmeda en la esquina, retirándola con sangre en mis dedos.

"Quédate ahí, mi trasero," murmuré, sacando mi nueve milímetros. "Kyra, ¿ves esa puerta?" Le dije, señalando la puerta trasera a solo unos metros de la parte posterior del escenario. Cuando asintió, le dije, "Vamos a salir por ahí."

Tan pronto como salimos gateando, nos topamos con tres pares de piernas. Mi arma estaba preparada antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más.

"Joder," dije en un jadeo, mirando a Mack, Christine, y Cassie. "¡Casi logras que te dispare, Mack! ¡Maldita sea!"

Sonrió, rodando los ojos y ayudándonos a ponernos de pie. "No, no me dispararías," dijo riéndose entre dientes, pero su atención se dirigió de nuevo hacia la multitud, porque las puertas delanteras de nuevo se abrieron de golpe. Esta vez, el lugar comenzó a llenarse de federales y la policía local.

"Afuera. Todas ustedes," les ordené, tirando de la mano de Kyra. No dimos ni diez pasos para salir disparadas por la parte de atrás, dejando que la maldita puerta se azotara detrás de las cinco.

Lo primero que noté una vez estuvimos en el aire nocturno es que estaba haciendo frío. Lo segundo es que la van que Kurt había mencionado no estaba ahí—y tampoco lo estaba Kurt.

Pegué mi espalda a la esquina del edificio, asomando mi cabeza a la vuelta, pero el alma se me fue al suelo al ver lo que estaba a mis pies. Tumbado justo detrás del contenedor estaba Kurt. Si no hubiese movido sus pies en ese momento, nunca lo hubiera visto, porque su ropa oscura lo ocultaba extremadamente bien en la sombra del muro.

"¡Kurt!" Jadeé, cayendo de rodillas junto a él. Revisé su pulso, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando golpeteó pesadamente contra mis dedos. Quitando el cabello oscuro de su frente, sonreí cuando sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿Qué pasó?" Gimió, incorporándose y frotando su cuello.

Hice una mueca y detuve su mano, diciendo, "Al parecer te dieron una descarga eléctrica." Pasé mis dedos por los dos puntos oscuros en su piel. Las pistolas paralizantes dolían como la mierda. "¿Puedes levantarte?"

Asintió, gimiendo. "Sí, eso creo."

Kurt se tambaleó un poco una vez que estuvo de pie, pero se recargó en el contenedor para orientarse. Todos levantamos la vista cuando Benny y Jasper corrieron hacia nosotros.

"Dije que te quedaras ahí," dijo Benny exasperado.

"Sí, lo hiciste, pero esa multitud se estaba saliendo de control," le dije, pero cuando señalé hacia la puerta, mis ojos se clavaron en algo en el suelo en la esquina del edificio. "No," susurré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No me digas…"

Sabía lo que era incluso antes de que diera el primero de los tres pasos que se necesitaban para tomarlo. Agachándome, recogí el teléfono de Edward. Revisando el historial de llamadas, la última llamada fue, en efecto, a Benny. Me le quedé mirando, tratando de imaginar todos los posibles escenarios mientras su fondo de pantalla resplandecía a través de la noche oscura. Era una foto de Sammy y Bethy, y estaban besando mis mejillas, todos riendo como locos. El corazón me dio un vuelco, al recordar cómo se había visto Robert Reynolds cuando lo encontramos. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Maldita sea, el hombre todavía estaba en coma.

"Mierda, la van ya no está," jadeó Kurt, girándose para mirarme y luego al teléfono en mis manos, sus ojos amplios por el miedo.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que Edward tampoco," susurré, mirando a Jasper a los ojos. "¡Necesito a Alice… ahora!" Sacó su teléfono, mandándole un rápido mensaje, pero añadí, "Y dile que traiga su _laptop_."

Asintió, todavía escribiendo. Cuando su teléfono sonó en respuesta, me miró. "Está en camino."

"Apuesto a que Preston inició esa revuelta," Makenna declaró en voz baja, y Cassie y Christine, que habían estado calladas, asintieron de acuerdo. "Apuesto a que le pagó a alguien para que entrara corriendo por las puertas, porque fue casi en el momento en que cayeron las comunicaciones. Al caer las comunicaciones, le dio acceso a Kurt y a la puerta trasera… sin mencionar a quién sea que salga por aquí."

"Muy bien," pensó Benny, paseándose frente a nosotros. "Bueno, esa sería la única forma en que tomaría a Edward por sorpresa… una pistola paralizante," murmuró casi para sí mismo.

"Apuesto a que también tiene a Jordan," añadí, haciendo una mueca cuando Kyra jadeó y sacudió su cabeza. "Encontré sangre en la orilla del escenario. Si mis suposiciones son correctas, Preston esperó hasta que Kurt se reportara, y fue entonces cuando entró por la puerta de atrás."

"Pero Jordan hubiera dicho algo," replicó Kyra, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

"No si ya habían caído las comunicaciones," señaló Jasper.

"O si Preston no estaba trabajando solo," sugirió Mack.

"En este momento ya no importa. Pero necesito ver ese programa GPS de Alice. Necesito saber si Edward y Jordan están siquiera en la propiedad. Si no, vamos a ir por ellos," declaré, girándome hacia Benny cuando comenzó a protestar.

"Bells, no tienes idea a qué podrías enfrentarte," declaró, agarrándome por los hombros. "Creo que Mack tiene razón. No estaba solo, porque estoy seguro que se necesitaría más que solo Preston para derribar a alguien como Eddie."

"No me importa," le respondí con brusquedad. "No voy a esperar a que esos _fans_ apasionados terminen de partearles el trasero, Ben. Edward no esperaría a ir por mí. ¡Yo no le haré eso! ¿Me entendiste?" Pregunté, sin importarme una mierda a este punto lo que Benny quería hacer y dándome la vuelta cuando la puerta trasera se abrió otra vez.

Salieron Rose, Mickey y Alice, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas, pero no antes de que alguien dentro disparara varios tiros, gritando, "¡Todos al suelo!"

"Los auriculares siguen sin funcionar," soltó Alice, sin siquiera parpadear dos veces antes de correr hacia el contenedor para colocar su _laptop_ encima. Sus dedos volaron sobre las teclas al mismo tiempo que negaba, su rostro fiero cuando dijo, "Algo está interfiriendo las putas señales… tanto en las cámaras como en los radios. Tenemos que encontrarlo, o nunca las recuperaremos."

"Está bien, entonces, ¿cómo es?" Dijo Kurt, aun frotando su cuello.

"Tiene que ser pequeño," le dijo, levantando sus manos para mostrar algo del tamaño de media hogaza de pan. "No más grande que esos radares que usa la policía para atrapar a los que rebasan el límite de velocidad. ¿De acuerdo?" Verificó. Asentimos y nos separamos para buscar en el área. "Tiene que estar cerca," dijo por encima de su hombro, murmurando algo sobre encontrar a Edward.

Revisamos toda el área—la cerca, el helicóptero, el estacionamiento—pero fue Mickey quien lo encontró.

"¡Lo tengo!" Gritó desde la farola justo al otro lado de la reja, no lejos de dónde había estado la van. "No me extraña que nadie lo hubiera notado," dijo con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Parecía ser parte del teclado de acceso de la reja." Con una sonrisa malvada, lo arrojó con fuerza contra el costado del edificio, rompiéndolo en pedazos. "Listo, duendecillo. ¿Eso ayuda?"

"¡Sí, sí, sí!" Dijo Alice con entusiasmo, asintiendo todo el tiempo, aunque sus ojos nunca dejaron la pantalla. "Tengo que resetear los auriculares, pero deberíamos estar conectados pronto. Las cámaras ya están funcionando."

"¿Cómo es que siguen funcionando los móviles?" Le preguntó Jasper.

Ella se giró, señalando hacia arriba a una estructura alta no muy lejos de donde terminaba el estacionamiento. "Porque hay una gran antena de telefonía móvil justo ahí. Ningún dispositivo de una tienda de electrónicos local va a vencer eso," explicó.

Nos apiñamos detrás de ella, observando desde diferentes ángulos cómo se calmaba el caos dentro del almacén. Sin embargo, todavía había algunos altercados ocurriendo con quienes parecían ser Emmett, Alec y Felix. Los que odiaban a Kyra o sus _fans_ estaban malditamente determinados a quedarse… o llegar a Kyra. No estaba segura de qué.

"Alice, por favor," le supliqué bajito en su oído.

"Ya inicié la búsqueda del GPS, Bells. Espera un momento," me tranquilizó—de nuevo, solo para centrarse en su pantalla.

Vi con fascinación cómo el mapa en el monitor escaneaba el área, concentrándose en el vecindario y rastreando no uno sino dos puntos intermitentes. Uno marcado como "Edward", y el otro, "Jordan".

"Oh, demonios," gimió Jasper, ajustando su rifle sobre su hombro. "Nena, ¿eso es correcto? ¿Dónde los está ubicando? ¿Eso es en tiempo real?"

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro, girándose para mirarme. "Los llevó al edificio dónde está la oficina de _Solstice_. En realidad, tiene sentido… Su padre trabajó ahí, _y_ está cerrado. Conoce el edificio, al haber trabajado ahí."

"Bueno, iremos ahí," ordené con determinación en mi voz, volviéndome hacia Kyra, que ya estaba negando. "Necesitamos a Emmett y a Alec. Deberías quedarte con ellos…"

"Bella, no tenemos tiempo para esperar a los chicos. Esa multitud…" Mickey comenzó a decir, señalando con su pulgar detrás de ella.

"Tú tampoco vas a ir," gruñí, mirándola como si se hubiese vuelto loca. "Ustedes dos se pueden quedar aquí, esperar a Alec, Emmett y Carlisle, y luego volver a la casa de seguridad."

"¿De verdad crees que vas a detenerme—o a ellos—de ayudar, Bella?" Dijo Mickey con brusquedad, su ceño frunciéndose. "Y no puedes dejar a Kyra aquí. ¡Esos fans la destrozarán! ¡Tenemos que mantenerla oculta!"

Dividida, estudié el rostro de Kyra. Quería mantenerla a salvo, pero Mickey tenía razón en algo; los chicos estaban distraídos, y no estaba segura si Preston estaba usando esto como otra forma de llegar a Kyra.

"No me hagas quedarme," me suplicó Kyra en voz baja, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No puedo… es _Jordan_ ," recalcó, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. "Es mi culpa que él y Edward estén en problemas. ¿ _Tú_ te quedarías?"

Froté mis sienes, porque tenía razón. No había jodida oportunidad de que me quedara. Miré alrededor a quién me rodeaba y suspiré en derrota. Tal vez era el hecho de que comprendía su intento de valentía, o tal vez era solo que a estas alturas, no estaba segura de poder confiarla a alguien más que a mí misma. Y tampoco estaba segura de que realmente pudiera soportar quedarse preocupada, estresada y en pánico.

"Está más segura con nosotros que aquí," indicó Jasper a mi lado. "Realmente, aquí nadie puede vigilarla."

"Al menos con nosotros—y si podemos recuperar la radio—podremos hablar con ella, guiarla," alegó Mickey, aunque tampoco estaba muy contenta de que ella fuera.

La señalé con mi dedo. "Vas a hacer exactamente lo que te diga, cuando te lo diga. ¿Entendido?" Le pregunté, y asintió, limpiando su rostro.

"Puedo meterlos a ese edificio," Christine habló de pronto, portando una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero su ojos eran fieros.

Asentí, pero me volví hacia Benny, sin poder controlar mi temperamento cuando vi que estaba dudando con esta mierda. "Vamos a ir con o sin ti, pero sabes que preferiría tener tu ayuda. Si no puedes aceptar, está bien, pero no te interpongas en mi puto camino para que pueda ir por mi esposo. ¡No voy a darle a Preston más tiempo del que ya le dimos!"

Se debatió por una fracción de segundo antes de asentir. "Nos llevaremos mi SUV. Vamos. Tenemos que rodear por un lado y hacerlo rápido, porque habrá una muchedumbre al frente.

"Espera," le dije, corriendo por el lote de atrás hacia el helicóptero.

Edward nunca iba a ninguna parte sin una de sus mochilas con suministros. Había dejado una en el compartimiento de almacenamiento. La abrí rápidamente, asegurándome que fuera la mierda acostumbrada—municiones extra, una cuarenta y cinco de repuesto, discos destellantes, y lo que parecían ser bombas de humo. Me la colgué cruzando mi pecho, encontrando al resto en la esquina del edificio, con las armas afuera.

Todos seguimos a Benny, y ni siquiera quise detener a Mickey. Sin importar cómo termináramos dentro de ese edificio, no se iba acercar ni un poco a Preston. Tenía demasiado qué perder.

Una vez dentro del coche, Benny se volvió hacia nosotros. "Christine, dime a dónde vamos."

Se sentó hacia adelante, señalando hacia la reja de atrás. "Si nos sacas por atrás en esa dirección, puedo meterlos por la puerta principal…"

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

El sonido de una puerta de coche azotándose me despertó de golpe, pero me quedé quieto, abriendo ligeramente un ojo para ver dónde estaba. No podía mover mis manos, mis brazos estaban atados detrás de mi espalda, y mis pies estaban amarrados. Parecía estar dentro de una van vieja—muy probablemente la que había estado cerca de la puerta trasera del almacén.

Joder, todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido. El cabrón había paralizado mi trasero. Traté de escuchar por el auricular, pero esa mierda estaba en silencio. O las comunicaciones seguían sin funcionar, o el cabrón se había frito cuando electrocutaron mi trasero.

Girando un poco mi cabeza, pude ver a Jordan junto a mí. Estaba atado de la misma forma que yo, pero estaba sangrando de un corte justo encima de su ojo. Aunque, seguía inconsciente.

"Apúrate, vamos a meterlos en el ascensor de servicio," dijo una voz justo afuera del vehículo. "Si lo hacemos bien, podemos hacer que seguridad les dispare por allanamiento…"

Conocía esa puñetera voz. Haciendo una mueca de desdén, me preparé lo mejor que pude, porque _esa_ voz pertenecía al eslabón más débil de este jodido dúo.

"¡No quiero que les disparen, pendejo!" Dijo otra voz. Una que definitivamente pertenecía a Preston Raulson, y podía darme cuenta que no solo era él quien daba las órdenes, sino también que su cordura estaba pendiendo de un hilo en este momento. "Tienen que aprender una lección."

Tan pronto como las puertas traseras de la van se abrieron, vi a Sid Williams. Esperé hasta que fue lo bastante estúpido como para poner sus manos en mis botas. Con toda la fuerza y energía que tenía, pateé con las dos piernas, lanzando a Sid hacia atrás en el piso de concreto de lo que parecía un garaje. Incorporándome tan pronto como pude, golpeé con mi cabeza la de Raulson, notando con satisfacción que se abría la piel entre sus cejas.

Tenía que darle crédito al bastardo; recibió el golpe y todavía estaba de pie. Antes de que siquiera pudiera intentar luchar más, pegó la pistola paralizante en mi pierna. Una vez más, sentí que todo mi cuerpo se incendiaba, y el garaje se desvaneció.

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

"Todos, repórtese. ¡ _Ahora_!" Dijo Carlisle con brusquedad, haciendo que cada uno de los que estábamos en la SUV diera un respingo cuando Benny estacionaba en una calle lateral. "¿A dónde demonios se fue todo el mundo?"

"Mierda, está encabronado," gimió Jasper, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Permítanme," dijo Benny con una risita, tocando el auricular en su oído. "Carlisle, necesito que se dirijan al edificio de _Solstice_ tan pronto como hayan despejado el almacén. Trae tantos hombres como puedas."

"Entendido. ¿Quién está contigo?" Gruñó.

Benny dijo de corrido quiénes estaban en el coche con él, y todos esperamos hasta que uniera los cabos sueltos.

"¿Dónde está mi hijo?" Preguntó, aunque sonó como si lo hubiera dicho con los dientes apretados y con sus emociones apenas controladas.

Esta vez, yo respondí la pregunta. "Preston lo tiene, Carlisle. Tiene a Edward y a Jordan," le dije, a pesar de que estaba tratando de ser fuerte, estaba segura que mi padrino había escuchado cada pizca de preocupación en mi voz.

Lo escuché suspirar, murmurar una respuesta a alguien más, y luego decir, "Iremos a buscarlos tan pronto como podamos."

Una mano fuerte se posó en mi hombro, acercándome, y Jasper suspiró contra mi cabello. "Lo recuperaremos, Bells. Tienes que concentrarte a partir de ahora. Igual que en China… ¿Entendido?"

Asentí, tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir. Quería responderle que esto era diferente a China, que era más atemorizante para mí, porque Preston era un sádico y en busca de venganza contra los dos hombres que había capturado. Chang solo quería dinero. El dinero no iba a satisfacer a Preston Raulson. Lo único que quería era castigar a Edward y Jordan por siquiera haber conocido a Kyra.

Christine abrió la puerta, sosteniendo su tarjeta de acceso para entrar al edificio. "¿Listos?" Preguntó, echándose para atrás cuando salimos a tropel.

La seguimos por un costado del edificio, entrando por las puertas principales. No había sido hace mucho cuando Edward me besó justo aquí para que Mack y Kurt pudieran tomar una foto. El vestíbulo estaba tan vacío cuando entramos corriendo que nuestras voces hicieron eco en el enorme espacio. La recepción estaba carente de cualquier seguridad, lo que hizo que todos preparáramos nuestras armas.

Benny corrió hacia el escritorio, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando miró hacia el suelo. "Joder," gruñó, poniéndose de cuclillas. "No tenían que dispararle. Mierda…" Tocó su auricular. "Wes, responde."

"Adelante," respondió Wes.

"Estoy seguro que vienes con Carlisle, así que trae un transporte contigo. Hay un guardia caído con una herida de bala en el pecho. Hazlo rápido," ordenó, haciéndole un gesto a Kurt mientras Wes indicaba que había escuchado su orden. Una vez que sacaron al guardia herido detrás del escritorio, acostándolo en el suelo, señaló a Mickey. "Ven aquí. Haz algo de presión en esto hasta que llegue la ambulancia." Luego se volvió hacia Alice, señalando el escritorio. "El escritorio es tuyo. Probablemente es la mejor y más fácil forma de que accedas a seguridad y al sistema informático."

"En ello, en ello, en ello," repitió, escurriéndose detrás del enorme escritorio y colocando en él su _laptop_. Se volvió hacia la computadora que ya estaba ahí, sus dedos volaron por el teclado. Con unos cuantos cables conectados, presionando más teclas, y unas cuantas maldiciones por si fuera poco, le hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza. "Estoy dentro."

"Muéstrame el edificio," Benny y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo, parándonos detrás de ella.

Mickey se quedó a un lado del guardia, sosteniendo una camiseta sobre su herida. Cassie, Mack, Christine, Kurt y Kyra estaban recargados al frente del escritorio. Jasper y Rose se unieron a Benny y a mí, viendo cómo Alice ponía en la pantalla un diagrama completo de todo el edificio. De alguna forma, combinó esa mierda con los chips GPS de Edward y Jordan, de manera que pudiéramos ver claramente su posición.

"Los chicos están el piso catorce, en el lado este del edificio," Alice declaró con voz baja, pero estaba revisando los videos de seguridad al mismo tiempo. "¡Bueno, mierda!" Siseó, acercando algo en la pantalla. Suspiró, mirando a Jasper. "No pueden entrar por la puerta principal, y no pueden tomar los ascensores. Instaló algo. Miren…"

Señaló a dos ventanas separadas en su pantalla. "Aquí… en la puerta principal de _Solstice_ … ¿Lo ven?" Preguntó, y asentimos. "Tiene algún tipo de dispositivo instalado. Podría ser falso, pero vamos a necesitar a Emmett para estar seguros. Segundo," continuó, señalando a otra ventana, "los ascensores han sido inhabilitados. No les pusieron nada, solo los apagaron. No puedo encenderlos de nuevo por control remoto. Se necesitará una llave para eso. Si ven el ascensor de servicio en el piso catorce, está parado con las puertas abiertas. Los apagaron desde ahí."

"Así que incluso si tomamos las escaleras, estamos jodidos, porque no podemos tocar las putas puertas," concluyó Jasper con un gemido. "¿Por qué se encerrarían así?"

"Para poder tomarse su tiempo," susurré, mirándolo. "O están arreglados para desarmarlos rápidamente cuando esté listo para irse…"

Tocó su auricular. "¡Emmett! ¿Cuándo puedes llegar aquí? ¡Te necesito, hombre!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Me echas de menos?" Dijo riéndose entre dientes.

"Sí, mi corazón se rompe sin ti… idiota," murmuró Jasper con ironía, rodando los ojos. "No, hermano. Hay una clase de bomba que necesitamos que veas. Esa mierda está demasiado cerca de Eddie como para arriesgarnos a activarla."

"Oh mierda… Bueno, estoy atrapado en este mierdero de almacén, porque no podemos dejar a la policía con todos estos cabrones. Envíame una foto. ¡Ahora!" Emmett respondió, y el enorme tipo bromista se había ido. En su lugar estaba el hombre que se tomaba los explosivos muy seriamente.

"Hecho," dijo Alice, presionando con fuerza un botón.

"Déjame ver," murmuró Emmett. "Cables rojos y negros… temporizador digital… algún tipo de botella… Qué demonios… Oh, esas son pendejadas de internet," gruñó. "Yo mismo he tenido que desmantelar algunas. Es más parecida a esas mierdas hechas en casa, ¿sabes?... dónde utilizas los químicos que se usan todos los días en la casa. No se acerquen, joder, no la toquen, ni la agiten. Puede ser tan sensible como la nitroglicerina."

"Jesús," lloriqueó Kyra, diciendo en voz alta lo que mi corazón estaba sintiendo.

"Entendido, Em," dijo Benny con un suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Dejen a la policía. Los necesito aquí, chicos. Ahora." Hizo una pausa por un momento. "Wes, ¿qué demonios, hombre? ¡Trae tu trasero a este edificio, o al menos deja que Carlisle y sus hombres se vayan!"

"Entendido," dijo Wes con un suspiro. "Los estoy despachando ahora. Y una ambulancia también está en camino."

Levanté la vista para ver a Christine. "¿Solo hay una puerta en esa oficina?"

"Sí," me dijo, haciendo una mueca y asintiendo.

"Hay otra forma," Alice habló, mirando por encima de su hombro. "El problema es que… ningún _hombre_ podrá ir. ¿Ven esto?" Preguntó, señalando su pantalla. "Si toman las escaleras hasta el piso _quince_ , entonces podrán acceder a los ductos de aire acondicionado para bajar un piso. ¿Pero ven el tamaño?"

Su pantalla cambió, y una pequeña línea verde midió el punto más amplio. Tenía razón; estaba demasiado estrecho. Benny era delgado, pero tenía hombros anchos. Tampoco había forma de que Jasper cupiera. Demonios, incluso si esperábamos al resto del equipo, ninguno de los chicos podría entrar.

"Pero una mujer podría," murmuró Makenna, sonriéndome con suficiencia.

"También," añadió Alice, sin permitir que alguien entrara en pánico, "vean esto…"

Jadeé, porque no pude contenerme. Había accedido al exterior de la vieja oficina de Ike Raulson. Se estaba ensamblando otra bomba en ese momento, y su dueño era nada menos que Sid Williams.

"Esa pequeña jodida rata," espetó de pronto Christine al inclinarse sobre el escritorio. "¿Qué demonios está haciendo con Preston?"

"No sé, pero estoy lista para averiguarlo," prácticamente gruñí, crispando los labios al ver las imágenes en la pantalla. "Alice, ¿podemos ver dentro de la oficina de Ike?"

"No, no hay cámaras dentro," respondió.

"Ike hizo que las retiraran," murmuró Kyra en voz baja, y todos hicimos una mueca al por qué Ike no querría que nadie viera lo que hacía su retorcido trasero en su propia oficina.

Me aparté del escritorio, mirando a Benny a los ojos. "Incluso si los chicos llegaran pronto, no pueden entrar. Dos bombas, sin ninguna otra entrada, y no van a caber dentro de esos ductos."

"¿Qué hay de poner a Jasper al otro lado de la calle?" Preguntó, mirando de nuevo hacia las pantallas. "¿Hay algún lugar dónde pueda colocarse, tal vez donde pueda tener una buena vista de la oficina de Ike?"

"Sí, aquí," dijo Alice, pero levantó un dedo, "pero va a tener que forzar la entrada para llegar ahí. Eso le tomará tiempo. Ese edificio está completamente cerrado, porque es una construcción nueva. Está prácticamente terminado, pero nadie tiene autorización para trasladarse todavía."

Jasper se burló, rodando los ojos. "Puedo entrar," recalcó, mirándonos a Benny y a mí.

Benny pareció considerar todo en silencio en su cabeza por un minuto, mirándonos a mí y a Jasper, antes de que al fin se volviera de nuevo hacia Alice. "¿Puedes ver una ruta precisa por esos ductos hacia esa oficina?" Le preguntó, pero ella ya estaba asintiendo.

"Sí. De hecho, hay dos ventilas dentro de la oficina y una justo afuera de las puertas dobles," le dijo.

"¡Benny, por favor!" Le dije con brusquedad, mi paciencia con esta mierda se agotaba poco a poco. El hecho de que no podía ver en qué condición estaba Edward iba a provocar que perdiera el control, y simplemente no podía hacerle esa mierda. Él hubiera querido que estuviera encabronada y concentrada. Me estaba conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas para no abofetear a Benny y decirle eso.

Suspiró, agitando su mano. "Háganlo. ¡Adelante!"

Me giré hacia mis chicas. "Mack, Rose, ustedes van conmigo. Kurt, no le vas a quitar la puta vista de encima a Kyra, pero se la entregarás a Alec y Carlisle tan pronto lleguen aquí," les ordené, y asintieron, sacando sus armas. Me volví hacia Jasper. "Lleva a Mickey contigo. La mantendrá a salvo y conseguirá que entres a ese edificio y subas al piso correcto más rápido. ¿Entendido?" Pregunté, y asintió, esperando solo el tiempo suficiente para que Mickey pasara a Benny el trabajo de poner presión en la herida del guardia. Por último, me volví hacia Alice. "Ali, te necesito disponible para mí en todo momento. Cuando el resto de los chicos lleguen, envía a Emmett directamente al piso catorce para que le eche un vistazo a esas… cosas. Cuando todos estén dentro del edificio, quiero la comunicación abierta todo el tiempo. Tal vez Edward y Jordan todavía tengan sus auriculares."

Sacudió su cabeza. "No los tienen. Al menos, no por lo que puedo ver. Dos auriculares no se reiniciaron con todos los demás. Si recibieron mucha electricidad con esas pistolas paralizantes, podrían estar fritos."

"Fan-pu-tástico," gruñí, sacando mi nueva nueve milímetros y revisando el cargador. "Bien," dije con un suspiro. "Todos, a mi señal."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

El sonido de un fuerte golpe me despertó abruptamente. Quería gemir como una perra por cómo me sentía, y me juré a mí mismo y a quién estuviera escuchando que iba a meter esa pistola paralizante en el trasero de Preston y tirar del puñetero gatillo.

Con cuidado, abrí un ojo, examinando mis alrededores y mi situación. Estaba pegado con cinta a un pesado sillón de cuero en lo que parecía ser la oficina de Ike en _Solstice Music_. Reconocí los discos de oro en la pared, aunque habían quitado la mayoría y los habían apoyado contra la pared. Los pósteres de Kyra seguían ahí, pero los libros en los estantes al otro lado de la habitación no estaban.

De nuevo un golpe hizo eco en la habitación, y miré a mi derecha, mis músculos se tensaron al ver a Preston soltarle otro golpe a Jordan—esta vez, a su estómago. Tenía que darle crédito al chico de las películas. Aun cuando estaba atado a una silla como yo, recibió el golpe sin que apenas se le escapara un sonido. Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en Preston, pero no dijo una palabra en respuesta a las preguntas que le estaba lanzando. Joder, estaba _ansioso_ porque esa porquería volviera su atención hacia mí.

"¿Dónde la tienen?" Preston le preguntó a Jordan, y me enderecé lo mejor que pude para dejarles saber que estaba despierto.

"No lo sé," respondió Jordan con los dientes apretados, preparándose para el siguiente golpe. Recibió esa mierda como un puto campeón, prácticamente sonriéndole a Preston. "Para tu información, pequeño fenómeno, incluso si supiera dónde está, joder, no te lo diría…"

"El otro está despierto," murmuró Sid al estar recargado en la puerta. "Quizás puedas sacarle más a él."

Me reí entre dientes, de forma baja y profunda. "Pueden intentarlo, hijos de puta."

Preston caminó para quedar frente a mí, llevando una sonrisa engreída. Sacudí mi cabeza y suspiré, tratando de no rodar mis ojos, pero fallé miserablemente. Ese cabrón estaba demasiado confiado para su propio bien. Echó su mano hacia atrás, dejando volar su puño, y conectó bruscamente con mi rostro.

Estiré mi cuello, muy apenas haciendo una mueca por el ardor que dejó el golpe, y volví mi mirada una vez más hacia él. "Para que lo sepas, mi esposa golpea más fuerte que eso, y solo mide 1.60," le dije con una jodida sonrisa en mi rostro, porque era la pura verdad. "¿Siempre has golpeado como un mariquita, Preston? ¿Es por eso que papi siempre hizo lo que quiso?" Solté una carcajada, a sabiendas que le estaba echando leña al fuego, pero podía soportar el castigo. No estaba seguro de cuánto podía soportar Jordan antes de que fuera demasiado. "Déjame adivinar… también te violó," lo provoqué, preparándome para el golpe que podía verlo venir.

Sabía que la clave con este tipo iba a ser la misma que con Lilith. Se le tenía que restar algo de control, y esa mierda sería muy fácil, porque su confianza en sí mismo era solo un frente. Toda su vida había escuchado que no valía una mierda, de modo que cualquier falsa bravuconería que había presentado desde que mató a su papá era muy frágil.

"Cierra la boca, pendejo. Debería matarte ahora por estar casado y por tocar a Kyra,"gritó, y me eché a reír otra vez al mismo tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos. "¿Dónde la tienen?"

"No es de tu puta incumbencia," le respondí con frialdad. "Y me alegra ver que caíste en el puñetera trampa, lameculos. Porque no estoy con Kyra. Solo soy parte de su seguridad."

Me golpeó en el estómago, tomándolo solo un poco desprevenido, así que solté una sarta de putas maldiciones. Crispando mis labios y tirando de mis ataduras, me lancé hacia él, pero encontré que no podía moverme. El maldito sillón estaba muy pesado, sin mencionar que también tenía atadas con cinta las piernas.

"¿Dónde?" Me preguntó otra vez, y podía ver que ya no estaba cuerdo. El tipo se había perdido por completo. No importaba lo que estuviera tratando de decirle, fuera la verdad o mentiras. No iba a escuchar una mierda, salvo lo que quería escuchar.

"Te diría que chuparas mi polla, pero creo que te gustaría demasiado," gruñí, mi labio retorciéndose por el odio. "No voy a decirte una mierda. Golpearme no funcionará."

Preston me dio otro puñetazo, golpeando mi rostro, pero su fuerza le falló. Él se también se dio cuenta, así que se alejó por un momento.

Jordan soltó un resoplido, sacudiendo su cabeza. "De verdad sabes cómo encabronar a la gente."

"Si crees que está enojado, deberías ver cuando se encabrona mi esposa conmigo," le dije riéndome, con cuidado de no mencionar nombres. Levanté la vista para ver a Preston hablando con Sid, así que murmuré, "No dejes que te afecte. Entre más indiferencia le mostremos, más rápido comenzará a debilitarse. ¿Entendido?"

Jordan sonrió, haciendo lo mejor que pudo para limpiar el sudor y la sangre de su rostro en el hombro de su camiseta. "Puedo soportar un golpe," murmuró en respuesta. "Boxeé en la universidad."

"¿Cómo te atraparon?" Le susurré, tratando de no mover mis labios.

"La radio estaba en silencio, pero escuché un golpe en la puerta trasera. Pensé que era Kurt," explicó tan bajo como pudo. "Lo siguiente que supe, estaba despertando aquí. Creo que me caí detrás del escenario."

Asentí en señal de que lo había escuchado, porque eso, de hecho, aclaraba mis dudas. Un segundo, Jordan estaba trabajando en su cámara; el siguiente; las comunicaciones cayeron y él ya no estaba. Bien podía imaginarme que había pensado que era Kurt el que tocaba la puerta trasera.

Un movimiento llamó mi atención, y clavé mi mirada en la de Sid a medida que se acercaba.

"¿Cómo está esa bonita esposa suya, señor Cullen?" Preguntó Sid, mirándome con desdén, y mi corazón se agitó un poco por su valor para desafiarme así. Si me conocía, entonces conocía a mi papá, lo que a su vez, le daba la identidad de Bella. Maldición, esa mierda no estaba bien, y él tal vez no viviera para ver el exterior de este edificio.

"Jodidamente ardiente y probablemente preparándose para hacer explotar la entrada," le respondí con calma, al saber que tanto Jordan como yo teníamos chips de rastreo. Alice y Bella los habían puesto dónde no los descubrirían—en la cintura de nuestra ropa interior—para que ningún registro los revelara.

"Bueno, si lo intenta, saldrá severamente lastimada," Sid respondió. "Hay dos bombas instaladas en dos lugares… una justo afuera de esta puerta, y la otra en la entrada principal de _Solstice_."

Le sonreí, encogiendo un hombro, porque tenía confianza en mi esposa y mi equipo. Con Emmett, ninguna bomba hacía la diferencia. El hombre podía desmantelar una mejor que los expertos en el escuadrón de bombas de los federales; incluso Benny lo había dicho una vez. Sabía a puta ciencia cierta que revisarían totalmente este edificio y lo examinaría a fondo antes de entrar.

"No hay otra entrada a la oficina, Cullen," dijo Sid despacio, como si él necesitara asimilarlo.

Mis ojos se desplazaron por la habitación hacia los ventanales, sonriendo con suficiencia al ver el edificio de a un lado. Tal vez mi chica no pudiera entrar, pero había más de una forma para eliminar a estos pendejos.

"Aunque, tengo que decir," continuó, "Que me sentiré muy decepcionado de no verla. Era un… _buen_ pedazo de trasero…"

"Oh demonios," murmuró Jordan, sacudiendo su cabeza. Él puede que fuera nuevo, pero joder, no era estúpido.

"Mm, lo es. Te diría que la dejaras en paz, pero no tengo que hacerlo," le dije, mi voz baja y amenazadora, porque sabía que solo estaba tratando de encabronarme, sacarme de mi juego. Esa mierda no iba a suceder. "Es tan peligrosa como hermosa, Sid. Créeme eso. Te mataría si siquiera piensas en tocarla. No tendría que desperdiciar mis energías," gruñí, al saber que era muy probable que mi esposa estaba más que encabronada de que hubiese sido yo y no ella a la que se llevaron. Me dijo justo antes de que partiéramos de la casa de seguridad que preferiría esperar pacientemente a que fuera por ella a tener que preocuparse por mí.

"Bueno, solo estoy feliz de tener esta oportunidad de… vengarme. Tu maldito padre me despidió. Estoy recibiendo una auditoría por el Servicio de Administración Tributaria, y cada centavo que tengo está congelado," dijo con un gesto de desdén. "Ya que estuvieron aquí preguntando por Preston, lo llamé una vez que me despidieron. Pensé que sería mejor que averiguara qué demonios estaba pasando. Tal vez esto le enseñe una lección a Carlisle Cullen, que no todos se irán sin protestar—que no puede solamente tomar el control, pensando que todos están de acuerdo."

"Oh, vamos," le dije riéndome entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Estoy seguro que una puta rata como tú no está quebrada. ¿O debería decir… ardilla? Apuesto a que tienes una… _nuez_ que robaste de este lugar oculta aquí y allá." Sid no dijo nada a eso, pero me volví hacia Preston, que todavía se estaba tranquilizando en una esquina. "¿Dejas que este pendejo te ayude? ¿En serio? Necesitas mejores y más grandes amigos."

Preston sonrió con suficiencia, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Se ofreció a ayudarme cuando le dije que necesitaba conseguir entrar aquí. Cuando perdió su trabajo, parecía querer vengarse de Carlisle Cullen al joder esta oficina. Vio una foto tuya, y se dio cuenta que todos están relacionados," Preston explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Me sorprendió que estuviese lo bastante calmado como para decir tanto, pero al parecer lo estaba. "Y tienes razón… él financió esta mierda…"

Eso pareció encabronar a Sid, provocando que se girara hacia Preston. "¡Pedazo de mierda! ¿Por qué no solo les dices todo?" Rugió, dando un paso al frente.

"Sin embargo," dijo Preston con un suspiro, mirando a Sid como si fuera una cucaracha que estuviera a punto de aplastar, "Creo que ya no me es útil."

Jordan y yo nos miramos a los ojos, y sabía lo que venía. Pero si esos dos estaban a punto de volverse contra el otro, ¿quién era yo para interferir?

"Todo lo que necesitaba era que me ayudará a llegar a ustedes dos. Necesitaba alejar sus traseros de Kyra, y entrar a esta oficina. Que adecuado que todo termine aquí," reflexionó, sacando su mano de su espalda, que sostenía con firmeza mi Glock. "Tal vez si me hubiese apoyado contra mi padre en algún momento cuando estaba trabajando aquí, puede que lo haya dejado vivir. Pero…" Suspiró dramáticamente, alargando la palabra. "No lo hizo. Nadie lo hizo…"

El sonido de mi arma disparando, sin importar lo preparados que estuviéramos, provocó que Jordan y yo nos sobresaltáramos. Sid soltó un grito ensordecedor, cayendo a la alfombra de la oficina, sosteniendo su pie ahora sangrado. Los ojos de Preston se dilataron mientras veía sufrir al grasoso hombrecito. De verdad era un sádico como Alice, Esme y Bella habían supuesto. Le excitaba ver a la gente soportar el dolor.

Se movió rápidamente, el cañón del arma ahora pegado a mi frente. "Ahora… ¿Por qué no me dices dónde escondieron a Kyra? ¿Mmm?"

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

Alcancé el pomo de la puerta del piso quince, congelándome cuando el sonido de un disparo hizo eco a nuestro alrededor. "Joder," siseé, mirando a Rose a los ojos por un momento.

Sus ojos estaban amplios, su rostro pálido.

"Vamos, vamos, vamos," ordené, pasando por la puerta. "Háblame, Ali. ¿A dónde me dirijo?"

"Da vuelta a la derecha por el pasillo. Vas a ver una puerta que dice mantenimiento," declaró. "Estoy enviando el mapa del sistema de ventilación a tu teléfono. En algún momento, van a tener que separarse de manera que puedan tomar los dos ductos que dan a la oficina de Ike."

"Entendido," jadeé, corriendo por el pasillo. "Jazz, ¿cuál es tu posición?"

"En este momento estamos en la puerta trasera del edificio, Bells," respondió. "En poco tiempo estaremos dentro. Te informaré cuando estemos en posición."

"Diez-cuatro," murmuré, echándole un vistazo a la habitación a la que Alice nos había enviado y sonriendo cuando vi la ventila del aire acondicionado justo frente a nosotros. "Alice, ¿la que está en la pared?"

"¡Sí, sí, sí! Usa esa, terminarás en el piso debajo de ti. Y cuando llegues a la oficina de Ike, sujeta tu cámara en la ventila," me pidió. "Me permitirá ver dentro de la habitación."

Podía escuchar un tipo de conmoción por la radio, aunque al instante tuve mi respuesta a lo qué era.

"Cariño, ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué necesitas?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"Te necesito con Alice, porque pronto tendré que quedarme en silencio. Necesito que Emmett desmantele esas bombas en el piso catorce. Hay una en la puerta del recibidor principal y otra pegada a la antigua oficina de Ike," gruñí, agarrando la rejilla de la ventila al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Mack. Con un buen tirón, la teníamos en el suelo. "Cuando consiga pasar la primera, necesitará no hacer ruido con la segunda. ¿Entendido?"

"Voy para allá, pequeña," en su lugar respondió Emmett.

"Dios, es realmente pequeño," gemí, mirando a mis chicas. "¿Alguna es claustrofóbica?" Cuando negaron, subí. "Síganme, manténganse tranquilas y calladas."

Una vez que estuve dentro y las chicas detrás de mí, saqué mi teléfono, leyendo el esquema que Alice me había enviado. Tenía que seguir el ducto por unos cuarenta y cinco metros o algo así antes de que tuviéramos que dar algunas vueltas. Tres, para ser exactos.

"Bellsy, puedo verte," me dijo Alice para tranquilizarme. "Vas por el camino correcto. Pasa los primeros dos tramos y luego da vuelta a la izquierda."

"Entendido," susurré, haciendo una mueca cuando me resbalé un poco mientras cruzaba sobre una ventila que daba directamente a lo que parecía una sala de conferencias.

"Da vuelta a tu izquierda," siguió guiándome. "Excelente. Ahora deberías ver un enorme ventilador frente a ti. No está funcionando, porque apagué todo el sistema. ¿Lo ves?"

"Sí," Mack, Rose y yo dijimos bajito.

"Pasen a través de él," ordenó. "Una vez que estén del otro lado, tienen que separarse, porque estarán oficialmente sobre la oficina de Ike."

Mis chicas y yo no dijimos nada, porque si estábamos así de cerca, cualquier ruido que hiciéramos posiblemente podría alertar a Preston de nuestra presencia, y si decidía simplemente comenzar a disparar al techo, éramos malditas presas fáciles.

Con cuidado, me acerqué al ventilador, pensando que si esta cosa se encendía, seríamos perras rebanadas. Tenía que confiar en Alice en esta situación, al deslizar lentamente mis manos, brazos y cabeza entre las aspas, pasando el resto de mi cuerpo al otro lado. Una vez que pasé, le hizo un gesto a Makenna y Rose para que lo hicieran ellas. Usando la luz de mi móvil y solo señales con la mano, les dije que se fueran juntas. De acuerdo al mapa, ellas estarían en el ducto más cerca de la puerta, mientras me dirigía al que estaba en la parte de atrás de la habitación.

El problema que íbamos a tener era la forma en que las ventilas apuntaban hacia abajo. Tenía que balancearme precariamente para poder mirar, pero me deslicé cada vez más hacia abajo, apoyando mi mano a un costado del conducto de metal para alcanzar mi cámara.

Me la quité, despacio y sin hacer ruido, la sujeté en la ventila. Sacando un auricular adicional, me aseguré que estuviera encendido y lo arrojé a la alfombra de abajo en silencio. Nadie vio una mierda.

"A la izquierda, Bells… solo un poco," susurró Alice, y ajusté la cámara. "Rose, la tuya está perfecta. No se muevan." Pausó por un segundo. "Excelente. Tengo ojos y oídos dentro de la habitación."

"¡Jasper!" Ladró Carlisle. "El equipo de Bella está en posición. ¿Cuál es tu posición ahora?"

"Las escaleras," jadeó. "Me dirijo al piso quince. Acabamos de pasar el diez."

"¿Emmett?" Llamó Carlisle.

Estaba agradecida que él pudiera hacerse cargo de las órdenes verbales, porque mi silencio era imperativo.

"Estoy en las puertas del vestíbulo," Emmett dijo entre su aliento, "dame un segundo. Estoy casi seguro que es una instalación falsa, pero déjame asegurarme."

La radio quedó en silencio cuando las voces aumentaron de volumen en la oficina de Ike.

"¿Dónde demonios la tienen, Cullen?" Escuché abajo, y me moví una vez más para poder ver dentro de la habitación.

Que me jodan, si no tenía a Jordan y Edward atados a putos sillones con un montón de cinta adhesiva. Hacia un lado, podía ver a Sid Williams revolcándose en el suelo, evidentemente por el dolor. Me relajé solo un poco al ver que no fue a Edward a quién le había disparado.

"Si te lo digo, tendría que matarte, pendejo," mi siempre bravucón esposo respondió, y tuve que sonreír, porque estaba haciendo tiempo. "Lo que realmente no sería una mala idea," pretendió pensarlo, encogiendo un hombro, "porque muy probablemente voy a matarte de todos modos."

"Jesús, Edward," dijo Carlisle con un suspiro, y podía imaginarlo pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

Pronto, todo mi equipo se reportó en posición.

"El águila está en el nido. Solo necesito mis ojos," declaró Jasper. "Y entonces dime a quién le disparo primero."

"Espera un momento," Carlisle espetó.

"Entendido," respondió Jasper, siempre relajado, siempre calmado.

"La primera bomba es basura," declaró Emmett. "Envía al resto del equipo, porque vamos a tener que prepararnos para derribar la puerta de esa oficina tan pronto como quite la otra."

"Diez-cuatro," respondió Carlisle. "Alec, El, Kurt, Benny… prepárense para subir a la oficina. Quédense en el pasillo hasta que Emmett les dé luz verde. Em, hazlo con cuidado y en silencio."

"Entendido," susurró Emmett.

"Jazz, dime cómo ves las cosas," Carlisle demandó.

"Tengo a un pendejo grasoso en el suelo… al parecer ha tenido mejores días, porque tiene una herida de bala en el pie. Y veo a Preston con un arma apuntando a la cabeza de Eddie. Ese tipo estallará pronto, pero no tengo el tiro… no sin la posibilidad de darle a Ed. No puedo arriesgarme. Sin embargo, sí puedo deshacerme del tipo en el suelo. Ese es un tiro perfecto para mí," respondió Jasper, y podía ver lo que estaba diciendo.

Por la forma en que Preston se inclinaba hacia el rostro de Edward estaba bloqueando la línea de visión de Jasper.

"Gracias. Espera mi señal, J," murmuró Carlisle en voz baja.

Resonó un golpe extremadamente fuerte, y mis ojos se fijaron en cómo Preston acaba de cambiar su plan de juego. Golpeó a Jordan con todas sus fuerzas y apuntó el arma a su sien, pero sus ojos eran letales y estaban fijos en Edward.

"Vamos a hacer esto… ¿Qué tal si me lo dices, y este tipo vive? ¿Mmm?" Le preguntó a Edward.

Solo aquellos que verdaderamente conocían a Edward reconocerían el destello de emociones que cruzó rápidamente por sus definidos rasgos. Era indecisión, desesperación, y el odio porque alguien inocente estuviera siendo amenazado. Sin embargo, su fiera máscara de tranquilidad volvió a su lugar, casi tan rápido como había comenzado a caer.

"Santa Barbara," murmuró Edward. "Déjalo ir. No lo quieres a él de todos modos. Es a mí a quien quieres."

Quería gritar en protesta, pero Carlisle me detuvo.

"Tranquila, cariño, nos está comprando tiempo," canturreó en mi oído. "¿Em? Necesito que reportes…"

"En diez segundos, Carlisle," Emmett apenas susurró.

"Tenemos un problema," advirtió Jasper. "¡El tipo en el suelo está armado! ¡Tengo el tiro, tengo el tiro! Háblame."

"Todos van a entrar al mismo tiempo," ordenó Carlisle. "A mí señal… Emmett, tu equipo va a derribar esas puertas. Chicas, van a entrar por las ventilas… patéenlas si tienen que hacerlo. Pero nadie se mueve hasta que Jasper elimine esa otra arma."

Pausó por solo un momento, y aproveché la oportunidad para darme la vuelta, colocando mis botas sobre la ventila sin hacer ruido.

"Jasper, el disparo es tuyo. Dispara solo para herir. Cuando estés listo," concedió Carlisle. "Entraremos a tu señal."

"En tres… dos… uno…" Jasper contó, pero todos nos dimos cuenta cuando le dio a su blanco, porque el gran ventanal de vidrio se rompió en pedazos justo antes de que el hombre en el suelo cayera hacia atrás con un golpe sordo. "¡Adelante, adelante, adelante!" Gritó.

Levantando mis dos piernas, pateé con fuerza, enviando la rejilla encima del viejo escritorio de Ike. Al mismo tiempo, la enorme figura de Emmett entró rápidamente a través de las puertas dobles de madera, con Alec, Kurt, Benny y Eleazar, todos armados y listos. La otra rejilla hizo pedazos un florero de cristal sobre una mesa, y mis chicas y yo caímos en la alfombra, nuestras armas ya apuntándole a Preston.

"¡FBI! ¡Arrójala ahora, pendejo!" Benny gritó, pero Preston se había movido igual de rápido. Ahora tenía un arma apuntando a la cabeza de Jordan y estaba usando su cuerpo como escudo, a pesar de que había siete armas apuntándole—y una al otro lado de la calle de la que no sabía.

"¡Le haré estallar la maldita cabeza!" Advirtió Preston.

"¡No tengo tiro, no tengo tiro!" Jasper gritó. "Está demasiado cerca de Jordan."

"No vas a ganar, Raulson," declaró Benny. "Estás rodeado. Este es el final, y lo sabes."

"No voy a ir a prisión," gruñó Preston, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Miré a mi alrededor, alcanzando a ver el cuchillo de Edward sobre el escritorio. Cogiéndolo despacio, me acerqué lentamente a Edward por detrás, mi arma todavía apuntando a Preston. Con un veloz movimiento, corté la cinta que sujetaba su pecho al respaldo del sillón. Otro corte a la cinta que sujetaba su brazo izquierdo, y le entregué su cuchillo sin hacer ruido para que pudiera liberarse él mismo.

"¿Estás bien, amor?" Le pregunté, echándole un vistazo.

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro, quitándose la cinta y bajando sus manos para liberar sus piernas atadas.

"¿Sabes?" Suspiré dramáticamente. "Estoy cansada de tener que salvar tu trasero."

Soltó un resoplido, levantando una ceja sensualmente. "¿En serio, dulzura? ¿Vamos a comparar marcadores?"

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza, metiendo mi mano en su mochila y dándole su arma de repuesto cuando se levantaba. Me había dado cuenta que Preston tenía su Glock.

"Gracias," dijo entre su aliento, tomando el arma de mi mano y besando un costado de mi cabeza.

Todo el movimiento finalmente había captado la atención de Preston. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al vernos al mismo tiempo que negaba lentamente. "Tú eres la de las fotos," dijo en voz baja.

"Sí," le dije despacio, esperando a que asimilara todo. "Esa era yo. No Kyra."

El hecho de que había desplazado su atención hacia mí hizo que _todo el mundo_ se pusiera nervioso, pero aun así su arma seguía en la sien de Jordan. Emmett, Edward y Alec se movían de un pie al otro, sus ojos mirando de ida y vuelta entre Preston y yo. Rose y Makenna hicieron una mueca, pero se quedaron quietas.

Sin embargo, la radio sonaba frenética en mi oído. Jasper quería su tiro limpio, Carlisle estaba subiendo las escaleras con Wes y unos cuantos federales más, y Alice reportó que Kyra no estaba por ningún lado.

"¿Dónde está ella?" Preguntó Preston.

"Vaya…" Me reí sin humor. "Honestamente, en este momento… nadie lo sabe," le dije, encogiendo un hombro e ignorando las miradas fieras de Jordan y Edward porque ellos no podían escuchar lo que nosotros sí.

"¡Quiero verla!" Preston gritó, su pálido rostro enrojeciéndose. "Lo mataré. Juro que lo haré. ¡Nunca debió haberla tocado para empezar!"

Jordan dio un respingo, incapaz de defenderse por seguir atado a ese sillón de cuero. Preston tenía la Glock de Edward apuntando a su sien con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que le haría un moretón después de todo.

Estaba por decirle que la puta suerte se le había acabado, pero un movimiento en la puerta llamó mi atención.

"Estoy aquí, Preston," declaró Kyra, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Jordan. Podía ver todo su cuerpo estremecerse de miedo puro al enfrentar la última amenaza. Puede que Preston no la hubiese violado, pero maldición, sí la había acechado.

Se veía tan malditamente pequeña ahí de pie, y Cassie y Christine estaban justo detrás de ella, viéndose como si hubieran corrido los catorce tramos de escalones para tratar de detenerla de subir aquí. Las manos de Kyra estaban detrás de su espalda al levantar su cabeza para mirarlo a él.

"Por favor, déjalo ir," le pidió con voz baja. "Jordan no hizo nada malo."

"¡Tocó lo que era _mío_!" Gritó Preston, fulminándola con la mirada. "Hubiera podido hacer funcionar lo nuestro, K. Lo sabes."

"No soy… _de nadie_ ," replicó, portando una expresión de repulsión en su rostro. Sin embargo, sus últimas palabras para él provocaron que perdiera la cabeza por completo. "Y _sobre todo_ no soy tuya."

Preston se apartó de Jordan, dando un paso hacia ella con una expresión asesina en su rostro, pero ella al fin sacó sus manos de su espalda. Sujetaba mi vieja nueve milímetros, lista para disparar. Disparó el arma antes de que él pudiera acercarse más. La bala le dio en la parte superior de su hombro, provocando que diera un paso hacia atrás, solo para tambalearse tres pasos más hacia ella. En ese momento, tres armas abrieron fuego. Tres balas más se estrellaron en su pecho, y dos en su cabeza. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, solo para desplomarse de golpe.

La habitación se quedó inmóvil, solo dos armas humeaban en la habitación—la mía y la de Gator. Él estaba detrás de Kyra con una protectora mano en su hombro. Debió haberse escabullido por las escaleras con ella, o al menos siguiéndola.

Dejé escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo, bajando mi arma lentamente. Un escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo, porque sentí algo muy familiar y jodidamente catártico al eliminar a este hombre. Era tan parecido a Riley Miller que era escalofriante. No quería que Kyra viviera el resto de su vida pensando que había matado a un hombre. Ella no era como el resto de nosotros, y estaba segura que no podría manejarlo.

Una grande y caliente mano envolvió mi arma, ayudándome a bajarla un poco más. "Buen trabajo, bebé," dijo Edward en mi oído para confortarme. "Puedes relajarte, amor."

Asentí, dejando salir un aliento purificador, encontrando al fin su mirada cuando la habitación entró en acción. Benny revisó el pulso de Preston, Kyra se separó de Gator para correr hacia Jordan, cuyo sillón había caído de lado, y Wes llamó a una ambulancia, porque Sid Williams seguía con vida. Jasper solo había disparado para herirlo.

De repente, me levantaron y me pusieron sobre el escritorio. Mirando a Edward, hice una mueca y delineé un nuevo moretón formándose en su rostro.

"He tenido peores, dulzura," dijo riéndose entre dientes, tomando mi mano de su rostro y besando cada uno de mis dedos. "¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó bajito, ignorando al resto que estaba en la habitación.

"Sí," dije con un suspiro, encogiendo un hombro. "Es solo que… no podía permitirle que la tocara."

Edward asintió como si realmente lo comprendiera, lo que hacía, estaba segura. "Me ganaste," me dijo, y por primera vez, pude ver por qué. Sus manos temblaban al agarrar mi rostro.

"Cariño, estás temblando," le dije en un susurro, tomando sus manos en las mías y masajeándolas.

"Sí, bueno… que te electrocuten dos putas veces no es precisamente divertido," me dijo, sonriendo con timidez. "Estaré bien. Lo prometo. Incluso dejaré que Esme me revise cuando volvamos. ¿Está bien?"

"Bien," murmuré, no totalmente convencida, pero confiando en que me estaba diciendo la verdad.

Edward me dio un beso casto en los labios, susurrando, "Volveré en un momento." Sacó de nuevo su cuchillo, caminando hacia dónde levantaron a Jordan. Con unas cuantas pasadas de su navaja, liberó al hombre, tendiéndole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. "¿Todo bien?" Le preguntó.

"Sí, estoy bien," gimió Jordan, frotando su mandíbula y luego su sien.

"Joder, recibiste unos fuertes golpes, hombre. Al menos deja que Esme le eche un vistazo a ese corte en tu cabeza cuando regresemos," declaró Edward, y fue en ese tono que no estaba abierto a discusión, aunque Jordan lo aceptó bien.

La habitación se despejó poco a poco, los paramédicos colocaron a Sid Williams en una camilla. El forense puso el cuerpo de Preston Raulson en una bolsa, llevándoselo también. Me quedé sentada sobre el escritorio, dejando que la brisa que provenía de la ventana rota me mantuviera enfocada. Kyra, Gator, Cassie, Christine y Jordan ya habían bajado para esperar a que volviéramos a la casa de seguridad, porque se había necesitado de Carlisle y Edward para convencerlos de ocultarse unos días más.

Emmett entregó con cuidado las dos bombas a los federales. Estaban mal hechas, pero seguían siendo peligrosas como el infierno. Por último, Benny y Wes nos apresuraron a salir al resto para poder terminar con la escena del crimen. Edward envolvió un brazo alrededor de mis hombros cuando entrábamos al ascensor que alguien había encendido otra vez.

"Toma," le dije, tendiéndole su teléfono. "Cambiaste otra vez el fondo de pantalla."

Mi esposo sonrió, tomando su teléfono y encendiéndolo. "Sí," me dijo despacio inclinando ligeramente su cabeza, viéndose igualito a su hijo mientras observaba la foto. "Me gustó esta," dijo riéndose entre dientes.

Solté una risita, porque por más duro que fuera mi Edward, en realidad, esa foto contaba algo mucho mejor de él. Todo su mundo estaba en esa foto, y soportaría lo que fuera para que siguiera siendo así.

Sus ojos eran dulces, suaves y con un verde como el de las hojas de los árboles al mirar su teléfono, viéndome finalmente a mí cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. "N-Necesito v-verlos," balbuceó bajito.

Sonriendo, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Sí, yo también. Vamos a reunirlos a todos para regresar. Llévame a casa, chico volador," le ordené, soltando unas risitas cuando rodeó mi cintura con su fuerte brazo y me sacó arrastrando del ascensor, la punta de los dedos de mis pies rozando el suelo.

Con una ligera risa en su voz, ordenó, "Todo el mundo, carguen todo. ¡Nos vamos de aquí!"

* * *

 _ **¡Al fin! Preston ya no existe, ¿les pareció bien su final, o qué hubieran deseado para él? Al menos ya no será una amenaza para Kyra, sus dos torturadores han muerto y se quedó con el chico, ¿o no? Ya lo veremos. Ahora vuelven a la casa de seguridad y luego al fin a su hogar. Y para las que siguen preguntándose qué pasará con Mickey, al fin lo sabrán en los siguientes capis. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, me encantaría saber que les pareció. Leer sus opiniones siempre me hace sonreír.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: vickyange, Antonia, ValenNSwan, May Cullen M, cary, Dayis, willyevies, beakis, Kabum, Raquel M, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Laura Katherine, Lau B, Marlecullen, Lunita Black27, kitty, alejacipagauta, Manligrez, shamyx, YessyVL13, Nayuri80, Wawis Cullen, Yoliki, Gissy Cullen Swan, PEYCI CULLEN, pili, INDI02, paosierra, nnuma76, CarolinaYDM, Tecupi, , rjnavajas, Mafer, Tulgarita, Ericastelo, lagie, Sully YM, Adriu, Sei, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, Shikara65, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 24

 **EDWARD**

Plantando un prolongado y lento beso en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de una Bella dormida, salí de la cama. Se vio jodidamente hermosa rodándose hacia mi almohada y acurrucándose en ella. Largas y oscuras pestañas descansando sobre mejillas suaves y cremosas. Sus labios rosados hicieron un puchero, como si supiera que ya no estaba ahí. Me hizo sonreír, pero no la iba a despertar para nada, sin importar lo mucho que la deseaba. Se había quedado dormida en el helicóptero de camino a casa y apenas si se removió cuando la metí en la cama. Fue como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese relajado porque el caso había terminado, porque había un maldito cabrón y sádico menos en las calles, y finalmente podía descansar tranquila.

Aunque, tampoco iba a negarle a Bethy o a Sammy la alegría pura de despertarla, porque apostaría a que uno de ellos lo haría. Ya estaban dormidos cuando llegamos a casa y siguieron dormidos durante los ruidosos chequeos que Esme nos hizo a Kurt, Jordan y a mí. Estaba seguro que si Bella estuviera despierta, hubiera movido a los niños a nuestra cama solo para acurrucarse con ellos. No que no lo hubiera pensando yo mismo.

Me vestí rápidamente con mis pantalones cortos de baloncesto y mis tenis para correr, poniéndome mi gorra al revés. Quería ir a correr, y también estaba seguro que había mierda que tenía por hacer antes de que Benny nos diera luz verde para irnos. Anoche, justo antes de que dejáramos L.A, nos dijo que llevar un perfil bajo por al menos otras veinticuatro o cuarenta y ocho horas no sería mala idea. Le daría a los medios una oportunidad de calmarse, a los federales el tiempo suficiente para cerrar el caso y para que Myles instalara protección alrededor de la casa de Jordan, que fue dónde él, Kyra, Gator, Cassie y Christine quisieron y accedieron a refugiarse hasta que Kyra realmente tuviera que regresar a trabajar.

Ahora que su álbum estaba terminado, dijo que había mierda que de verdad tenía que comenzar—programas de entrevistas, prepararse para una gira, sesiones de fotos promocionales, coreografía. La lista era larga, y la mitad de ello no tenía puto sentido para mí, pero estaba determinada a cumplir con sus contratos.

La única que no había regresado con nosotros fue Makenna. Decidió que ya que la amenaza había terminado, se quedaría con Wes. Y no podía culparla ni un poco, porque habían estado separados cerca de tres semanas.

Mientras me estiraba en la terraza trasera, sacudí mi cabeza al pensar en los eventos de la noche anterior. Por lo que todos pudimos descifrar, y por lo que Sid Williams confesó mientras estaba rodeado de oficiales federales, había sido una noche de suerte para Preston. Al parecer, Sid había sido despedido de _Solstice Music_ a menos de dos días después que estuvimos ahí, por un correo electrónico de mi padre cuando regresó a _Twi Tech_. La pequeña rata estaba tan encabronado que llamó a la única persona que podría responder cualquiera de sus preguntas—Preston.

A pesar de que Sid estaba al tanto de la compra, no entendía por qué Ike y Preston Raulson eran tan importantes para mi padre, ni creyó lo que todo el mundo estaba diciendo sobre el joven que solía trabajar para él. Así que lo llamó. Y Preston había usado esa mierda para su ventaja, porque no fue mucho tiempo después que Kyra lo llamó y pretendió querer que fuera por ella.

Sid Williams había ocultado cerca de medio millón de dólares, gracias a su fraude a _Solstice_. También tenía un intenso amor por los dispositivos de alta tecnología… y una muy buena memoria. Recordó que el equipo que nos habíamos presentado en su oficina teníamos radios, que nos habíamos comunicado a través de nuestros auriculares. También estaba extremadamente temeroso de mí, de modo que fue ahí donde entró en juego la pistola paralizante. El hijo de puta pensó que era James Bond o una mierda de esas.

El resto había sido muy fácil de descifrar. Cuando Sid eliminó las comunicaciones y las transmisiones de seguridad, Preston había quitado a Kurt de la puerta a la que era más fácil acercarse. Habían estacionado la van más temprano en el día, dejándola ahí. De hecho, fue en esa van donde Preston había estado viviendo, así que una vez que Kyra lo llamó, él llamó a Sid, y habían puesto su plan en acción a partir de ahí. Supusimos que apenas si le había tomado de cuarenta y cinco minutos a una hora el colocarse dónde tenía que estar. Demonios, ya estaba en posición mientras el resto de nosotros estábamos en la carretera o en el aire.

Cuando Preston derribó a Kurt, había, de hecho, tocado la puerta trasera porque sabía que ya habían caído las comunicaciones. Tuvo una puta suerte de mierda cuando fue Jordan el que estaba más cerca y respondió. Preston lo electrocutó en el momento que los _fans_ entraron corriendo por las puertas delanteras, provocando que Jordan se golpeara la cabeza en la esquina del escenario. Y a esos malditos _fans_ , o los que la odian, o lo que jodidos sea… Sid Williams les habían pagado para causar problemas—mil de los verdes por iniciarlo y mil cuando terminara. No hace falta decir que estaban encabronados, porque todos fueron arrestados esa noche, y nunca verán un centavo.

De acuerdo a Sid, Preston de verdad quería a Kyra. Habían planeado tomarla e irse, pero cuando se presentó la oportunidad, Preston una vez más la había aprovechado y había decidido llevarse a Jordan. Y solo se iba a llevar a Jordan. Sin embargo, se me ocurrió echarle un vistazo a Kurt, preocupado porque no lo había escuchado reportarse. Así que, de nuevo, Preston tuvo suerte. Cabrón.

No que cualquiera de esa mierda importara, porque todos estaban a salvo. Preston estaba muerto, gracias a Kyra, Gator y Bella, que le había metido balas a ese pendejo. Sid Williams, sin embargo, estaba metido en graves problemas de mierda. Wes ni siquiera estaba seguro de exactamente cuántos cargos habían contra él por el momento, porque todavía no habían terminado de investigar su grasoso trasero. Hasta ahora, estaba enfrentando cargos de hurto mayor, conspiración para cometer secuestro, fraude, posesión ilegal de armas de fuego, dos cargos de intento de asesinato, y ya sea que hubiera hecho o no las puñeteras bombas, muy probablemente iba a enfrentar cargos por terrorismo, porque su objetivo había sido hacer explotar _Solstice Music_.

Pero la suerte de Preston finalmente se había agotado esa noche. Mi chica fue una puta fiera. Benny me contó que prácticamente había amenazado su existencia si no la dejaba ir por mí. Y el pensar en eso me hizo reír, porque todos habían entrado al mismo tiempo y de todas las putas direcciones. Emmett dijo que tomaron ese edificio "mejor que Bruce Willis en _Duro de Matar_."

Me detuve de correr en la playa, apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas mientras me reía entre dientes y sacudía mi cabeza. Sabía que irían por nosotros, pero no pensé que serían todos al mismo tiempo. Jasper había herido a Sid, eliminando la amenaza adicional, Emmett había desmantelado las dos bombas, y todos irrumpieron en habitación cuando Preston tenía mi Glock presionada contra mi cabeza.

Lo que ninguno de nosotros había esperado fue la participación de Kyra. Según dijo Gator, ella había estado escuchando por un auricular y repentinamente salió disparada por las escaleras desde el vestíbulo principal. Dijo que la había perseguido, pero en el momento que escondió el arma de Bella detrás de su espalda, siguió su ejemplo. Esme dijo que fue un tipo de clausura para ella, aun cuando su bala no fue la fatal.

Suspiré, enderezándome y frotando mi rostro con mis manos porque esa mierda estuvo cerca. Todo.

La marea estaba baja, de modo que mis ojos encontraron, arena húmeda y comprimida, conchas de mar y unos cuantos pájaros errantes cuando miré alrededor. El aire estaba frío, el invierno entrando lentamente, y me dirigí de regreso a la casa, agarrando mi camiseta del barandal de la terraza y poniéndomela. Quería comenzar a preparar el desayuno para todo el mundo, caer de vuelta en la normalidad, pero cuando llegué a la cocina, no estaba vacía.

Sonreí, recargándome en la encimera mientras veía a mi hijo rebuscar en la alacena hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. "Oye, peque, si te esperas, voy a hacer unos panqueques," le dije.

"Bien," dijo Sammy con un suspiro, viéndose todo adormilado, hambriento y decidido porque metió la mano en la caja de Cheerios sin vergüenza. Su cabello apuntando para todos lados, igual que el mío, y su rostro todavía tenía los pliegues de la almohada mientras estaba ahí con sus pijamas de Superman.

Todos los que lo miraban decían que era igualito a mí, pero yo veía también a su madre en él. Era esa mirada chocolate dulce e inocente que podía verte hasta el alma con un callado aire pensativo, como si pudiera ver todo sobre ti, pero sin juzgarte ni un poco por ello. Sonriendo, lo cargué y lo puse y a la caja de cereal sobre la encimera.

Metió unos cuantos aros en su boca y los masticó despacio, dándome una sonrisa que conocía muy bien—toda torcida y esa mierda, acompañada de un toque sutil de diablura. "Panqueques de alándanos," ordenó, soltando una risita cuando me reí contra su suave mejilla.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo, hijo. De arándanos y tal vez… ¿chispas de chocolate?" Le pregunté, pero asintió despacio mientras me miraba.

Frunciendo el ceño, empujó a un lado la caja de cereal y estiró su mano hacia mi rostro. "Ay, papi," murmuró, su pequeña frente arrugada al delinear los moretones en mi rostro con una delicadeza sorprendente. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los golpes de Preston había abierto la piel. "¿Luelen? ¿Tas men?" Me preguntó, y esa era la parte de mí en él que no podía negarse, porque recordaba revisar a mi madre de esa forma constantemente, sobre todo cuando se enfermó.

"Mami me golpeó," le dije jugando con un dramático susurro y un suspiro.

"¡No!" Se echó a reír, sin creer esa mierda en lo absoluto. "¡Mami no te golpeó!"

"No. No, no lo haría," dije riéndome entre dientes, besando su frente y rodeándolo con mis brazos.

"¿Qué pató?" Preguntó en voz baja, sus dedos todavía delineando el moretón a lo largo de mi pómulo.

"Hombres malos, Sammy. Muchos de ellos," le dije con un gruñido, sonriendo cuando Samuel jadeó, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

"Oh," apenas dijo entre su aliento, mirándome con los ojos amplios. "¿Tú ganate?" Me preguntó.

"Por supuesto," me reí de nuevo, dándole un ruidoso beso baboso en el cuello. "Ven a sentarte, peque. Puedes hacerme compañía mientras preparo el desayuno."

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro, de forma suave y lenta, y le di unos cuantos Cheerios para mantenerlo contento mientras yo trabajaba.

Me preparé una taza de café y a mi hijo su vasito para niño con leche, sacando todos los ingredientes para panqueques. Sammy era un niño feliz; tenía que reconocer eso. Balbuceaba y contaba entusiasmado mierda que apenas entendía, pero no se quejó ni una vez al estar atrapado en la sillita alta. Y escuché y asentía con cada sonido que hacía, como si me estuviese dando una disertación, porque joder, necesitaba esa mierda… como el puto aire que respiraba.

"¡Awec!" Canturreó, sosteniendo un puñado de Cheerios mojados para su tío Alec, que se veía recién duchado.

"Hola, pequeño," dijo con una carcajada, alborotando su cabello. "No, gracias. Quiero lo que sea que esté preparando tu papá."

"Bien," dijo Sammy, metiendo los aros a su boca. "Panqueques de Alándanos."

"¿Sí?" Preguntó, aunque la pregunta fue planteada para mí.

"Sí," dije con una risita. "A petición suya," resoplé, señalando con mi barbilla hacia Sammy mientras mezclaba la masa de los panqueques.

"¿Quieres ayuda?" Me ofreció, sacando el tocino del refrigerador.

"Claro."

Alec y yo trabajábamos juntos perfectamente en la cocina. Eso era un puto hecho. Él preparó los huevos, el tocino y la salchicha, mientras yo hacía una pila de panqueques de todos los puñeteros sabores que harían quebrar a IHOP **(1)**. Justo cuando terminamos, el sonido de la casa volviendo a la vida retumbó sobre nuestras cabezas en el segundo piso. Pero fueron las dos dulces y risueñas niñas de cinco años bajando las escaleras las que nos hicieron reír a los dos.

"¡Papi!" Chilló Bethy, al mismo tiempo que Abby gritó emocionada, "¡Alec!"

Las dos entraron corriendo, cabello oscuro, sonrisas felices y grandes abrazos, porque no nos habían visto desde la cena de la noche anterior. Levanté a mi hija entre mis brazos, apretándola a mí y haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello con mi barba. El color del día era azul—sudadera azul marino y _jeans_ de un azul desteñido—hasta sus tenis.

"Buenos días, pequeña dulzura," gruñí contra su garganta, solo para escucharla reír y sentirlo contra mis labios.

"Buenos días, papi," canturreó, inclinando esa cabeza suya, pero jadeó cuando vio mi rostro. "¿Quién te lastimó?" Preguntó con un ligero gruñido en su voz, frunciendo el ceño mientras tocaba el moretón junto a mi ceja.

Ahora, _eso_ venía de Bella, porque mi pequeña se veía como si estuviera a punto de cazar a King Kong y eliminarlo por lo que le había pasado a mi rostro. Su ceño fruncido hizo que Alec y yo nos partiéramos de la risa.

"Los hombres malos," Sammy soltó por detrás de nosotros.

"¿En selio?" Me susurró, acercándose para darme suaves besos en mi mejilla. "¿Pateaste sus tlaselos, papi?" Dijo con una risita, sus pequeñas mejillas tiñéndose de rosa por haber dicho algo que se supone no debía decir.

Me reí, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Será mejor que mami no te escuche decir eso," le advertí, levantándole una ceja. "Y sí, todos los hombres malos se fueron. Los atrapamos a todos," le dije con orgullo, dándole el crédito a todos, porque se había necesitado de todos nosotros para atrapar a ese pendejo—o a los dos pendejos, en realidad.

"¡Viva!" Abby gritó emocionada desde los brazos de Alec.

"Vamos, _Causa_ ," le canturreó, besando su sien. "A desayunar, ¿sí?" Le preguntó.

Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Si ella sabía que la llamaba su causa, su razón para vivir, no lo sabía, pero de todos modos le respondía. Llamaba a Sarah _Anima_ , lo que definía a esas dos chicas como su corazón y su alma.

"Tú también, _Bambina_. Tu papá y yo trabajamos duro esta mañana," le dijo a Bethy, usando el término para ella desde el día en que nació.

"Está bien, tío Alec," le dijo entusiasmada, sonriéndome y señalando hacia la encimera.

"¿Está despierta mami?" Le pregunté a Bethy cuando la senté en el banco junto a su hermano.

"Sip," me dijo con un entusiasta gesto afirmativo de su cabeza, lo que significaba que había sido ella quién despertó a Bella. "Dijo que iba tomal un baño. Yyyy… dijo que se chupone que Abby y yo empaquemos después de comer. Dijo que nuestla habitación ela un des… un des…"

"Desastre," Alec y yo terminamos de decir por ella mientras les servíamos sus platos, riendo un poco, porque era la maldita verdad.

"Sí, eso," dijo riéndose, rebotando en su asiento y balanceando sus piernas como si tuviera más energía de la que su pequeño cuerpo podía controlar.

Colocamos platos llenos frente a todos los niños mientras más gente entraba a la cocina, mi papá y Esme entre ellos. Caleb se unió al resto de los niños, esperando pacientemente a que Rose le sirviera su plato. Pronto, la mayoría del equipo y la gente de Kyra estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa comiendo, riendo, y bromeando entre ellos. El estrés del caso había terminado oficialmente, y lo sabían. Podían sentir esa mierda.

"Déjame ver tu rostro," Esme me ordenó en voz baja a un lado de mí mientras me preparaba otra taza de café para llevar arriba.

Le di a mi padre una mirada mordaz al ver que se reía cuando pasó junto a nosotros para unirse a todo el mundo frente a la mesa.

Sabía que sería mejor que no discutiera esa mierda con ella, así que permití que me revisara y se preocupara por mí mientras estábamos de pie solos en la cocina. Ella vivía para esa mierda, y sus ojos eran cálidos, llenos de dulce preocupación.

"¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Náuseas? ¿Visión borrosa?" Me hizo una pregunta tras otra, sonriendo cuando gemí como un niño petulante—como Sammy cuando estaba enfermo.

"No. Estoy bien, _mamá_ ," bufé al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos, pero de pronto me tensé, porque a pesar de que había llegado a ser como una segunda madre para mí, en realidad nunca la había llamado así en voz alta.

Ella se puso rígida, y por un momento me pregunté si la había ofendido, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraban más a mi pecho que a mi rostro. Cuando finalmente encontró los míos, me sonrió y asintió, levantándose de puntillas para besar mi mejilla.

"Dios. Te amo, y solo quería ver cómo estabas, hijo," susurró contra mi mandíbula mientras sus manos apretaban un poco mis brazos, antes de volver a plantar sus pies en el suelo.

"También te amo," murmuré, suspirando en alivio de que no estuviera molesta conmigo.

Asintió, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, pero me sonrió otra vez, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. "Si de casualidad vez a Kyra arriba, dile que necesito hablar con ella. Creo que tengo a alguien—un terapeuta—que tal vez pueda trabajar con ella una vez que esté de nuevo permanentemente en L.A."

"Claro," le dije, cogiendo mi taza. "Esme, yo…"

"No te atrevas a disculparte," me interrumpió con una risa suave y dulce, besando mi mejilla. "Me siento honrada que me hayas llamado así, Edward. Tu madre fue una mujer especial e increíble. Ni en sueños intentaría tomar su lugar, pero… quiero que sepas que te amo como si fueras mío. A ti y a Bella."

"Bien," le dije bajito.

"Ve a llevarle a Bella su café. Sé que realmente no han hablado desde anoche," me dijo, palmeando ligeramente mi hombro.

Asentí, subiendo las escaleras, mis pasos trastabillándose cuando me acercaba a la habitación de Kyra. No puede detener la sonrisa que se apoderó lentamente de mi rostro, porque por una milésima de segundo, me pregunté cuánto ruido habíamos hecho Bella y yo desde que estábamos en la casa de seguridad.

Me reí entre dientes, negué y entré en nuestra recámara. Necesitaba a mi chica, al menos para tocarla, hablar con ella por un minuto. Había una parte de mí que tenía la esperanza que siguiera en la cama, acurrucada y tibia, aunque sabía que necesitaba una ducha. Joder, lo que encontré cuando entré fue mucho mejor.

Bella no se había duchado todavía, porque seguía en mi camiseta. Sin embargo, nuestras maletas estaban sobre la cama y se veían prácticamente listas. Mi chica estaba lista para salir de una puta vez de aquí.

"No puedo decir no estoy decepcionado," murmuré, cerrando la puerta y poniendo el seguro al mismo tiempo que me recargaba contra la madera.

"Buenos días para ti también, Edward," dijo con una risita. "¿Por qué estás decepcionado ahora?"

"Bueno," dije con un suspiro, encogiendo un hombro, "Bethy dijo que ibas a "tomal" un baño. Esperaba encontrarme a una dulce, tibia, limpia y muy, pero muy _mojada_ Bella…"

Mi chica soltó una carcajada al escuchar que usé el lenguaje de Bethy y mis descaradas palabras, su rostro jodidamente hermoso cuando el sol naciente brilló a través de la ventana. "Lo haré, pero quería avanzar con esto," me dijo, moviéndose diligentemente del armario a la cómoda, y de regreso a las maletas.

Otro ruido llamó mi atención, y solté un resoplido, rodando los ojos. Me pregunté por un momento si Dios lleva la cuenta de todas las veces que SU nombre es pronunciado en los momentos de pasión, y si sí, en qué número iba. Esa idea me hizo reírme por dentro, porque podía imaginar que el jodido número era inmenso.

"Mmm," dijo Bella, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. "Esa es una sonrisa extremadamente _sexy_ , cariño. ¿A qué se debe?"

Di unos golpecitos en la puerta en que estaba recargado. "Al parecer Kyra y Jordan se esforzaron por resolver sus asuntos… Umm, o al menos, realmente se están esforzando en este preciso momento," le dije con una sonrisa, riéndome entre dientes cuando mi chica jadeó, dejó caer la mierda en sus manos sobre la cama, y caminó hacia dónde estaba.

Pegando su oído a la puerta, jadeó otra vez, sus ojos ampliándose. "Oh maldición," dijo con una risita, su rostro asombrado lleno de diversión, aunque la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber lo que significaban los ojos cada vez más oscuros. Se enderezó, apoyando un hombro en la puerta junto a mí, y alcanzó la taza en mis manos. "Bien por ellos…" Murmuró antes de tomar un sorbo. "Al menos me doy cuenta que todos los demás están abajo… como los niños," dijo riéndose entre dientes, tomando otro sorbo.

Me eché a reír y asentí. "Sí, lo están, y fui examinado minuciosamente por nuestros dos hijos. Creo que pasé la examen," le dije.

Otro gemido bajo hizo eco a través del pasillo, y las cejas de ambos se dispararon hacia arriba al unísono.

Bella tiró de mi manga, diciendo, "Aléjate de la puerta, Edward. Es irrespetuoso el escuchar. No es pornografía."

Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza al escuchar a mi chica tontita. No era ajeno a la pornografía, porque había estado en la milicia, y el ser amigo de Emmett era prácticamente una garantía de libertinaje en todas sus formas. Sin embargo, ninguna revista o sitio web podía excitarme tan rápido como la figura dulce y _sexy_ como el infierno que estaba frente a mí, sobre todo cuando llevaba solo mi ropa.

"Bueno, no es tan caliente como tratar de averiguar dónde terminó mi bóxer," le dije, mi voz más ronca de lo que esperaba, aunque a estas alturas me importaba una mierda.

"En la ropa sucia, Edward," dijo con una carcajada y rodando los ojos, señalando a pila de ropa sucia en la esquina de la habitación. "Iba a meter una carga antes de irnos."

"Ah," suspiré con una sonrisa, sentándome al borde de la cama. "¿Crees que somos así de ruidosos?"

Bella se echó a reír, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. "Probablemente… no que te importe, ¿verdad?"

"Demonios, no," gruñí, lamiendo mis labios al pensarlo. "Tú haces unos ruidos verdaderamente _sexies_ , amor. Tal vez podamos enseñarles una cosa o dos."

"¡Edward!" Soltó una risita, sacudiendo su cabeza y rodando los ojos. "De verdad no tienes vergüenza. Y vas a tener que dejar eso para después, porque de verdad quiero terminar esto antes de bajar."

"Bien, pero siempre podemos hacerlo en la ducha," señalé, arrastrando mi lengua por mi labio inferior al solo pensar en ello y le guiñé un ojo cuando me fulminó con la mirada, pero tampoco protestó.

Que me jodan, pero tan solo al estar en la misma habitación que ella era suficiente para mí. Este había sido un jodido caso. Inició como una maldita señal de neón relacionada con mi pasado y se convirtió en una cacería de dos asesinos seriales. Simplemente estaba contento que esta mierda hubiese terminado. Estaba feliz de poder seguir coqueteando descaradamente con la más hermosa mujer que habían visto mis ojos, y ella podía responder de la misma forma. Era casi como un ritmo relajante para nosotros.

Me quedé callado al no poder quitarle los ojos de encima, mis manos sosteniendo la taza de café. Tal vez era el consuelo de saber que pronto nos iríamos a casa, o tal vez era lo fuerte que se había mantenido durante todo esto, sin juzgarme por mi pasado, aun cuando se lo arrojaron al rostro. Pero a la mierda con todo, la deseaba. Siempre la deseaba. Sin embargo, no iba a fastidiarla, porque se veía determinada a terminar con las malditas maletas.

Mis ojos siguieron sus piernas desnudas mientras recogían un montón de calcetines limpios y hechos bolita, arrojándolos dentro de una de las maletas. De pronto, estaba parada ente mis piernas, robando de nuevo mi café.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó, quitándome la gorra y dejando un lento y prolongado beso en mi frente antes de tomar otro sorbo. "¿Te revisó Esme anoche?"

"Sí, señora. Y esta mañana," le dije, incapaz de mantener mis manos alejadas de la piel de sus muslos. "Estoy bien. He tenido peores moretones por peleas con puños."

Bella sonrió con suficiencia, pero asintió, esta vez dándole un beso a mi nariz. "De acuerdo, solo me estaba asegurando… siento haberme quedado dormida cuando regresábamos ano—"

"L-La lla-llamé m-mamá…" Solté repentinamente, aunque mi tartamudeo se notó claramente con esa confesión. Tenía que decírselo. Solo ella entendería por qué me sentía extraño al respecto.

Las cejas de mi chica se elevaron, pero asintió. "Apuesto a que lloró," susurró, con una sonrisa suave en comprensión al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello una y otra vez para reconfortarme.

"Sí," dije con un suspiro, inclinándome hacia adelante y dejando que mi frente cayera en su esternón, aunque mis manos nunca dejaron de tocarla, nunca dejaron de acariciarla. Cuando mi pulgar encontró la larga y profunda cicatriz al frente de su muslo, lo pasé lentamente por la superficie levantada. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciendo círculos en la cima y luego bajándolo otra vez.

La inseguridad se apoderó de mi mente, y Bella me dejó permanecer callado, pero algo no me parecía bien de mi conversación con Esme. La amaba, y ella me amaba, pero lo sentía como un insulto a la memoria de mi madre.

"Está bien que la hayas llamado así, Edward," dijo al fin en voz baja, alejando gentilmente mi rostro de su estómago y mirándome directamente a los ojos. "No hiciste nada malo. A tu madre le gustaría que la amaras, porque se preocupa por ti, por Carlisle… demonios, por todos nosotros. Creo que estaría feliz de saber que te aman, sin importar la edad que tengas."

"¿Crees eso?" Le pregunté, y me di cuenta que había pasado mucho maldito tiempo desde que hablamos de nuestras mamás.

"Tengo que hacerlo," respondió simplemente, encogiendo un hombro. "Tengo que creer que nuestras madres querrían que alguien cuidara de nosotros, que hubiera alguien que mimara a sus nietos descaradamente en su lugar, y tuviéramos a alguien a quién acudir cuando la mierda se pusiera difícil." Dejó la taza de café sobre el buró, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "Piénsalo, cariño. ¿No querrías eso para Bethy y Sammy? ¿No querrías que tuvieran a alguien si no estuviéramos aquí?"

"Sí," le dije, mi voz apenas audible, porque mi chica siempre tenía la forma de cambiar mi perspectiva. "E-Esme s-se v-veía r-realmente f-feliz p-por e-ello…"

Bella se rio entre dientes, besando mis labios. "Apuesto a que sí. Te ama como si fueras su propio hijo," declaró con firmeza, y asentí. "¿Preparaste el desayuno?" Me preguntó, cambiando en seguida de tema por mí.

"Sí, Alec y yo lo hicimos," le dije, besando su pancita en silenciosa gratitud por siempre saber lo que necesito escuchar y por saber cuándo el tema se ha cerrado. "Aunque había un pequeño _gremlin_ con pijamas de Superman rebuscando en la alacena cuando volví de correr."

"Despierta muerto de hambre," Bella dijo con una carcajada. "Creo que es por todo lo que crece mientras duerme. Apuesto a que va ser tan alto como tú."

Sonreí y asentí. "Sí, le dije que tú me habías golpeado," le dije riéndome entre dientes, señalando mi rostro con una mano, aunque la otra no había dejado su cicatriz.

"¡No lo hiciste!" Dijo con un jadeó.

"Sí, no me creyó ni una palabra," dije con un resoplido, acercándola a mí. "Bethy, por otro lado, está buscando al culpable y un enemigo con quién pelear."

"Esa es mi niña," murmuró Bella orgullosa, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Pegando su frente a la mía, dejó escapar el más hermoso gemido cuando mis manos por fin subieron por sus muslos y debajo de esa camiseta, solo para encontrar que no había nada más en mi camino.

"Bella," dije con un suspiro, suplicándole con mis ojos en silencio, porque la necesitaba. Ni siquiera podía expresar en palabras lo mucho que quería perderme en ella, al menos por un momento. Agarrando su trasero, le di un buen apretón, solo para deslizar mis manos extendidas por su espalda y otra vez hacia abajo.

Mi chica dejó escapar otro sonido _sexy_ como el infierno. Era algo casi felino, un suave ronroneo y era jodidamente _sexy_ como el demonio.

Subiendo mi camiseta y quitándomela por encima de mi cabeza, ella la arrojó hacia la ropa sucia en la esquina. "¿Bañera o ducha?" Me preguntó simplemente, levantándome una ceja.

"No me importa. Cualquiera de las dos. Joder, no es importante," gruñí, poniéndome de pie frente a ella. Fue mi turno de quitarle la camiseta. "Pero maldita sea, te necesito enjabonada y resbaladiza corriéndote en mí muy pronto," declaré, lanzando lejos su camiseta y dejándola desnuda frente a mí. Deslizando mis manos por toda su adorable y suave piel apenas tocándola, le dije, "Puedo follarte con más fuerza en la ducha…"

Mi chica sonrió como el maldito Gato de _Cheshire_ al mismo tiempo que me quitaba los pantalones cortos de baloncesto y mi bóxer con cuidado por encima de mi polla ahora dura como el acero. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, diciendo, "Mm, la ducha entonces…"

Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, la cargué, prácticamente gruñendo cuando sus piernas se cerraron en torno a mí, porque venían con todo lo bueno—muslos ya húmedos y cosas suaves y otras endurecidas—pegándolas a mi piel. Sus uñas rasparon mi cuero cabelludo y hombros, cálidos y húmedos labios bajaron por mi mandíbula hacia mi cuello, y un calor húmedo se deslizó lánguidamente sobre mi polla mientras nos llevaba al baño. Pero la mejor parte fue el pequeño y dulce chillido y risita que escaparon de mi esposa cuando puse su adorable trasero sobre el frío tocador.

Riéndome por lo bajo, finalmente me acerqué, porque joder, tenía que besarla con todo mi amor. Dejé su caliente coño pegado a mí y mi erección atrapada entre nosotros, metiendo mi mano en su cabello en la base de su cuello. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo lento y suave, o siquiera tomarme mi tiempo con ella, y parecía saberlo, encontrando mi boca a medio camino.

Me encontré con su boca caliente y abierta, húmeda y acogedora, gimiendo cuando me dejó reclamarla, probarla, restregarme contra ella. Sabía a café y a un toque de menta cuando mi lengua se arremolinó con la suya, como el único sabor que necesitaba para hacer que todo el puto mundo desapareciera. Bella siempre hacía que la mierda mejorara. _Siempre_. Hacía de las cosas increíbles mucho más fan-pu-tásticas y que la mierda mala desapareciera como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Manos pequeñas y calientes pasaron por mi estómago, subiendo por mi pecho, y luego rodearon hacia mi espalda. Unas piernas realmente _sexies_ me acercaron, y unos pezones duros tentaron mi piel. Agarrando su cabello con solo un poco más de firmeza con una mano, tiré de él, arrastrando mis dientes por su labio inferior antes dejar un sendero de besos por su mejilla hacia su oído. Mi otra mano estaba ocupada, tocándola por todas partes—su seno, pellizcando su pezón, en su cadera, acercándola, y en su trasero, masajeándolo y apretándolo.

"¿Debería solo follarte aquí? ¿O continuar esto en la ducha, amor?" Le susurré en su oído, porque a estas alturas, no me importaba dónde la tomara. Joder, solo iba a tomarla. Posiblemente más de una vez. No, _probablemente_ más de una vez. Demonios, o tal vez solo una vez—una maldita vez fenomenal.

Su respuesta no tenía sentido, aunque me pareció escuchar mi nombre mezclado con algunas palabras que llenarían hasta arriba el tarro de las groserías.

Sonriendo contra la cálida piel de su cuello, me reí otra vez. "Supongo que eso significa que yo decido… ¿De acuerdo, dulzura?" Me aparté un poco de ella, sonriendo con suficiencia al escuchar el pequeño lloriqueo que se le escapó, porque se veía igual de hambrienta por mí como yo me sentía de ella. "Ducha," declaré, levantándole una ceja. "No te atrevas a mover ese dulce trasero de aquí. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, señor," ronroneó, y juro por Dios, que mi polla se movió, lo que ella vio sin lugar a dudas. Una sonrisa torcida subió lentamente a su rostro al mismo tiempo que lamía sus labios, comiéndome con los ojos de la cabeza a los pies. "Oh, Edward… Será mejor que abras esa llave…" Su risa fue sombría y _sexy_ , combinada con un tono que lo decía como una puta orden.

Alejándome dos pasos de ella, alcancé la llave sin ver. Me aseguré que no estuviera demasiado fría o demasiado caliente, antes de que me recibiera de nuevo en sus brazos. Agarrando su trasero, la cargué del tocador y entré en la ducha con ella y me puse debajo del agua.

Bella seca y vestida siempre era una bella vista. Bella durmiendo dulcemente podría romper el corazón de un hombre. Pero Bella mojada, con riachuelos de agua bajando por cada centímetro de su piel, con un cabello que se oscurecía de un castaño al más intenso caoba, con labios rosados, pestañas húmedas y una respiración pesada—esa era una vista que podía hacer que un hombre cayera de rodillas. Y yo era ese hombre.

Mi mente estaba confundida, porque joder, quería tocarla, pero a fin de tocarla necesitaba ponerla en el suelo. Pero no quería ponerla en el puñetero suelo. Quería mantenerla envuelta a mi alrededor, debajo del agua, mirándome como si fuera lo mejor que ha existido. Quería beber cada gota de agua de su piel, escuchar mi nombre cuando se corriera a mi alrededor, y me enterrara en ella hasta el fondo.

"Cristo," gruñí, volviéndome hacia mi derecha y presionándola contra la fría baldosa. Siseó, pero me ayudó apoyando su pie en la jabonera y la orilla de la bañera. "Bebé, joder, te amo… muchísimo," jadeé contra su piel, sacando rápidamente mi lengua para recoger las gotas de agua. Atrapé una gota balanceándose precariamente de la punta de su apretado pezón, metiéndolo todo en mi boca, solo para escuchar su jadeo y su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás a la baldosa con un golpe sordo.

"También te amo," me susurró, su pie resbalándose de la orilla de la bañera, así que envolví su pierna alrededor de mi cintura, pegando su coño a mi polla, porque su otra pierna se abrió más para mí.

Sin embargo, mi indecisión continuó. Deseaba beber cada gota de ella—por todas partes—pero la ansiaba. Pero, su súplica fue más de lo que necesitaba para decidirme.

"Edward, por favor…"

Gruñendo contra su clavícula, mis ojos se dispararon hacia su rostro. Arrastrando mis labios por su cuello hasta su oído, susurré, "Mírame, Bella. Maldición, me encanta ver tu bello rostro cuando me hundo dentro de ti…"

Me cubrí con su calor húmedo y ardiente mientras ella se agarraba de mi cuello. Nuestras frentes juntas mientras nuestros ojos no se desviaban. Mi punta en su entrada, lentamente comencé a entrar en ella, pero los ojos de Bella se rodaron hacia atrás. A pesar de lo malditamente impresionante que se veía con la boca ligeramente abierta, sus labios apenas rozándose contra los míos, y sus mejillas sonrojadas, eran esos ojos chocolates los que necesitaba.

"No, bebé… por favor, mírame," le rogué, mis dientes prácticamente rechinando al sentir lo apretada y mojada que estaba. Solo quería verla, saber que sentía esto tanto como yo.

Con los ojos abiertos, agarró cada lado de mi rostro, besándome hasta dejarme estúpido. Los dos gemimos descaradamente a medida que la llenaba, dientes rozando los labios y la respiración deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que palabras murmuradas de amor, necesidad y más salían sigilosamente al brumoso aire de la ducha.

"Mierda, cariño," me dijo, su voz titubeante cuando su cuerpo cayó en una oleada de deseo y necesidad por acercarse. "Te sientes tan bien."

Esa era la mirada que estaba buscando. Un chocolate oscureciéndose hasta casi hacerse negro, mirándome para que me moviera o hiciera algo. Sus dientes se prendieron de su labio inferior al esforzarse por aguantar, por contener su grito, y evitar correrse, porque su interior ya se estaba contrayendo sobre mí.

"Con calma, dulzura," gemí, rozando mis labios por los de ella y finalmente empezando a moverme. "Déjame hacerte sentir bien."

Era todo lo que deseaba—que se corriera. Con intensidad. Y conmigo.

Al arremolinar mi lengua por su garganta, reuní tanta agua como pude, chupando ese punto débil justo debajo de su oreja, el punto que provocaba que se le escaparán los más increíbles sonidos.

"Oh, maldita sea… con más fuerza, cariño," gimió en mi oído, sus manos todavía sujetándose de mis hombros, la pierna que me rodeaba encajando su talón en mi trasero.

"Sujétate, amor… de arriba," le dije, y en seguida su mano alcanzó la barra para toallas encima de su cabeza. Con una mano agarrando su dulce trasero, la otra se estrelló en la baldosa junto a su cabeza.

Eran besos húmedos, agarres resbaladizos y penetraciones profundas dentro de ella. Y no iba a durar—ni el agua caliente, ni mi habilidad de contener mi clímax. Ella estaba muy hermosa, muy apretada, y se sentía tan, pero tan bien. Girando mis caderas de manera que mi hueso púbico se frotara contra su clítoris, la persuadí a correrse.

"Justo así… déjate llevar, Bella," la insté en su oído, mi vientre comenzando a apretarse y mi ritmo a fallar.

Sus caderas giraron con las mías, músculo fibroso debajo de piel tersa. Sus pezones elevándose y apretándose aún más, llamando a mi boca, y los bañé a ambos con mi lengua, antes de prenderme del derecho. Usando solo una pizca de mis dientes, raspé su piel sensible y ella se desmoronó contra la baldosa.

"Oh, Dios… Edward…" Jadeó, y no podía culparla esta vez cuando sus ojos se cerraron, su cabeza cayendo una vez más hacia atrás. Todo de ella se contrajo con fuerza sobre mí—sus brazos, sus piernas, y ese precioso centro.

"Joder sí, bebé… Sí, sí, _sí_ ," repetí, mi control desapareciendo al fin, y con unas estocadas más, me hundí en lo más profundo de ella como pude, corriéndome con tanta fuerza que estrellas explotaron detrás de mis parpados.

Tomó un minuto con mi cabeza sobre su hombro, para que al fin elevara mi mirada hacia la suya. Un marrón dulce y cálido me devolvió la mirada mientras quitaba gentilmente el agua de mi rostro.

"Te ves algo caliente con estos," murmuró, portando una sonrisa saciada, pero irónica al delinear mis moretones con un ligero toque como el de una pluma. "Del tipo chico malo y peligroso."

Solté un resoplido, rodándole los ojos. "Silencio, mujer," gruñí, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando escuché su dulce risita. "Muy limpios quedamos," suspiré dramáticamente. "Ya no hay agua caliente," dije con una carcajada, apartándola de la pared y sosteniéndola por debajo de la ducha ahora muy fría.

El chillido que soltó no fue mi recompensa; fue la intensa risa que hizo que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás. Besando su cuello, salí del agua, deslizándola por mi cuerpo al bajarla de manera que sus dedos por fin tocaran la alfombra.

"Siempre queda más tarde…" Dijo con un suspiro, todavía riéndose.

"O siempre queda… _la casa_ ," le dije, levantándole una ceja.

"Sí… la casa," ronroneó, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos e inclinándose para darme a cada uno de mis dos tatuajes un beso. "Eso suena… mucho mejor…"

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

"Elizabeth Renee," dije con un suspiro, no que pudiera escucharme, porque estaba afuera con el resto.

Su versión de limpiar la habitación de los niños—y no tenía ninguna duda que ella fue la cabecilla de esta mierda—era meter todos los juguetes, ropa sucia, y zapatos por debajo de las camas. Mi pequeña no podía molestarse con algo tan trivial como limpiar cuando había aventuras que tener con Abby, juegos que jugar con papi, _Poppy_ , y sus tíos, y música que escuchar cuando Kyra estaba tocando su guitarra. Estaba demasiado ocupada para empacar, y Abby, Caleb, y Sammy solo iban a seguir su ejemplo. Aunque no podía culparla, porque _Poppy_ había insistido en una última fogata antes de irnos el día siguiente. Kyra y compañía se dirigían de regreso a Los Angeles, y el resto de nosotros íbamos a casa en Washington.

Benny había llamado y nos había dado muchas noticias. Robert Reynolds nunca despertó de su coma, pero murió tranquilamente cerca del amanecer. Los cargos que estaba enfrentando Sid Williams lo mantendrían bajo arresto, tan pronto como fuera dado de alta del hospital donde se estaba recuperando de sus heridas de bala, se iría directamente a la cárcel. Sin pasar por GO, sin recolectar los doscientos dólares **(2)**. Toda fianza se había denegado. Benny dijo que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para mantener el nombre de Kyra fuera de todo, de modo que los medios estaban ahora centrados en el cierre del FBI al caso de Preston Raulson y el hecho de que había matado a su padre, asesino serial. Los horripilantes detalles eran justo lo que el frenesí de los medios necesitaba.

Sacando toda la mierda debajo de las camas, empecé a apartarla. Los juguetes los metí en una caja gigante para revisarla después para ordenar lo que pertenecía a cada niño. Separé los zapatos por dueño. Arrojé la ropa sucia a la cesta, porque no era la única que tenía que lavar una carga o dos antes de irnos.

Al menos podía ver el suelo y sentía que estaba progresando para cuando escuché a mi pequeñito llorando. Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para ver a Mickey entrando por la puerta.

"¡Quiero a mami!" Chilló, todo lastimero con grandes lágrimas y un puchero.

"Aquí está," Mickey le dijo con voz tranquilizadora, quitando el cabello de su frente a fin de plantarle un beso ahí.

"Cielos, guapo, ¿qué pasó?" Le pregunté desde mi posición en la alfombra, abriendo mis brazos cuando Mickey lo puso en el suelo.

Caminó hacia mí, todavía llorando, pero Mickey respondió, "Se cayó. Se golpeó la cabeza en los escalones de la terraza y se raspó sus manos. Bueno, creo que se raspó sus manos. No me dejó verlas, porque solo te quería a ti, y Eddie estaba en la orilla con Bethy y Abby." Sus ojos cálidos de color miel lo miraron con lástima y comprensión.

Envolviendo a mi bebé, lo puse en mi regazo, articulando, "Gracias."

Mickey sonrió, asintió y me dejó con un Sammy que seguía sorbiéndose la nariz e hipaba.

"Oye, peque," canturreé, frotando su espalda mientras estaba a horcajadas sobre mi estómago, "Déjame ver dónde te duele. ¿Dónde te golpeaste la cabeza?"

Sammy se apartó de dónde estaba enterrado en la curva de mi cuello, apoyándose en mi pecho con una mano y frotándose el lugar dónde su cabello y frente se unían. Podía ver un ligero chichón formándose y un corte pequeñísimo.

"¿Quieres besos? ¿Ayudarían?" Le pregunté, sonriendo cuando asintió despacio.

"Sí," me dijo lentamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí. "Besos…" Su respiración se atoró, su pequeño labio inferior sobresalió en un adorable y triste puchero, y sus profundos ojos marrones seguían llorosos.

Era tan malditamente lindo, viéndose como su padre cuando estaba molesto por algo. No pude contenerme de tomar sus adorables y regordetas mejillas en mis manos y limpiar sus lágrimas con mis pulgares. Planté un prolongado y lento beso en su pequeño moretón, solo para besar cada ojo, su nariz, cada mejilla y sus labios ahora sonrientes. Cuando llegué a su cuello, se acurrucó en mí, finalmente estallando en risitas.

"¡No, mami!" Dijo riéndose y empujándome.

"Bueno, está bien," suspiré dramáticamente. "Bien, entonces déjame ver tus manos, cielo."

Dos manitas regordetas aparecieron en mi visión, con sus dedos extendidos, y me alegró ver que la piel no se había abierto, pero pude ver que las había usado para evitar su caída, porque la suave piel de bebé estaba de un color rosa intenso.

"¡Besos ati!" Me ordenó con la sonrisa torcida característica de su papi, y no pude evitar reírme.

Acercándome, besé cada pequeña palma, terminando con un, "¡Muac!"

Sammy sonrió y se le escapó una suave risita al acurrucarse otra vez en mí, un dulce suspiró pasó rozando mi cuello. A mí niño le encantaba los abrazos. Estaba segura que había heredado eso de los dos, de Edward y de mí, porque un buen abrazo podría mejorarlo todo.

"¿No quieres regresar con _Poppy_? ¿A la fogata?" Le pregunté, besando el tope de su cabeza.

"No. Contilo," dijo simplemente, sin siquiera molestarse en enderezarse.

Sonriendo, solo porque era malditamente lindo, lo eché hacia atrás para que me mirara. "Qué tal si hacemos esto… te quedas conmigo, me ayudas a empacar algunas de estas cosas, a poner otra carga de ropa, y luego saldremos juntos a la fogata. ¿Qué te parece eso?"

"Sí," me dijo asintiendo despacio y con una sonrisa. "Trabajo contilo."

"Así es," dije riéndome entre dientes, levantándome con él en mis brazos, solo para ponerlo en la cama más cercana. "Vas a trabajar conmigo, y luego nos iremos… a _la fiesta_ ," gruñí, haciéndole cosquillas hasta que era un desastre chillando y riendo.

Lo que solo me hubiese tomado unos pocos minutos se extendió un poco más, porque Sammy era mi pequeño ayudante. Se movía más lento, pero insistió en ser independiente con su tarea de guardar los juguetes en la caja. Por fin bajamos a la lavandería, y lo subí a la parte superior de la secadora solo para evitar atropellarlo en el proceso. Sin embargo, no parecía importarle, porque quería doblar las toallas y toallitas para manos— las que prácticamente eran un lío de enredos, pero no iba a decir nada. Se veía tan malditamente adorable y muy concentrado en ello. Dios, era igualito a su padre, el que de pronto se recargó sensualmente en el marco de la puerta.

"Ahí están ustedes dos," nos dijo, sonriendo a lo que vio frente a él.

"Trabajando papi," le dijo Sammy, su rostro muy serio. "Luego podemos ir a la fiieesta," dijo con una risita, sonando como su tío Emmett con la forma en que dijo fiesta.

Edward se echó a reír, acercándose a su hijo y dejando un beso en la cima de su cabeza, solo para hacer lo mismo conmigo. "Bueno, si tú lo dices, peque." Le tendió un puño, y Sammy lo golpeó con el suyo, volviendo al montón de toallas que le había dejado en su regazo. Volviéndose hacia mí, me dijo bajito, "Mickey dijo que se cayó…"

"Sí, pero está bien. Solo se asustó un poco," le dije, quitando el cabello de Samuel de su frente para mostrar pequeño moretón que se estaba formando. Desde luego, pasar tiempo con su hermana le había ganado peores heridas, de modo que un chichón no era nada.

"Quién tiene ahora moretones, ¿eh?" Edward dijo con una risita, pegando su frente a la de su hijo.

"¡Yo!" Dijo Sammy emocionando, sonriéndole. "¡Estamos iguales, papi!"

Solté una risita, porque no podría contenerla si lo intentara. Hizo eco en la lavadora cuando me agaché para sacar los últimos calcetines para arrojarlos dentro de la secadora abierta. Cerrando la puerta, pasé mi mano entre ellos y la encendí. Miré a mis chicos y me contuve de desfallecer. Edward le estaba enseñando a Sammy tranquilamente cómo doblar apropiadamente. Parándome de puntillas, besé la mejilla de mi esposo y agarré a mi hijo.

"¿Y eso por qué fue?" Edward dijo con una risita.

"Solo porque sí," le dije con una sonrisa, poniendo a mi hijo en mi cadera. "Ustedes dos son una cuantiosa cantidad de ternura, pero el trabajo…" Gruñí, levantándole una ceja a Sammy, que me sonrió en respuesta. "¡El trabajo terminó, amigo!"

"¿Vamos a la fiesta ahora, mami?" Me preguntó Samuel, sus ojos amplios, pero asegurándose de que fuera con él.

"Oh, sí," le dije riéndome entre dientes, girándolo hacia mi frente, solo para subirlo sobre mi hombro como una saco de patatas. Palmeando su trasero, le dije, "Vamos a hacer _s'mores_ , peque…"

"Oh, señor," gimió Edward, rodando los ojos mientras nos acompañaba a la cocina, "esa mie… _cosa_ , van a ser todo un desorden." Su tono fue irónico y sarcástico, pero eso no le impidió agarrar las bolsas de bombones, las barras de chocolate y la caja de galletas _graham_.

Sonreí cuando casi se le salió la maldición, provocando que rodara sus ojos otra vez. "Lo desordenado es divertido, Edward."

"Sí," Sammy dijo con un chillido. "Divertido, papi."

"Sé cuándo me superan en número," dijo Edward riéndose entre dientes, tomando a Sammy de mis brazos con un brazo fuerte y sosteniendo las cosas para los _s'mores_ con la otra mientras nos llevaba afuera.

El sonido que nos recibió estaba lleno de risa, música, conversaciones y simplemente relajación pura. Ya no había expresiones de preocupación o estrés. Podía ver algunos nuevos rostros ya que había estado ocupada adentro y algunos que faltaban.

"Dónde están—"

"Llamaron a El y Felix," respondió Edwrd, no pude contener mi sonrisa cuando supo lo que iba a preguntar. "Dijeron que te diera su amor y que nos veríamos en la casa en unas cuantas semanas cuando volvieran a la ciudad."

"Está bien," respondí, agité mi mano saludando a Wes y Makenna.

"¡Mami!" Bethy corrió hacia mí, y la cargué antes de sentarnos junto a Mickey. "Papi me dejó sostenel a un canglejo. Le pusimos Bob."

Soltando una risita, le pregunté. "¿Bob?"

"Sip," me dijo con una sonrisa, mirando a su papá.

"¿Qué? Bob es un buen nombre," declaró Edward, poniendo a Sammy en su regazo y entregándole las cosas para los _s'mores_ a Emmett.

Me eche a reír, porque recordé que no hace mucho Edward me había contado que tuvo una vaca de nombre Steve en la casa de tía Kate cuando era niño. De algún modo, Bob era perfecto para un pequeño cangrejo.

"¿Y nos vamos a quedar con Bob?" Les pregunté a los dos.

"No," dijo Edward riéndose. "Bob tiene su propia familia."

"¡Tiene bebés!" Bethy dijo emocionada con un exagerado susurró, como si fuera el secreto más grande del mundo.

"Ah, entiendo," dije con un suspiro, acercándome a Edward. "Así que en realidad, el nombre de ella es Barb."

Las mejillas de Edward se tiñeron de rosa, pero soltó una carcajada. "Probablemente."

"Vamos, chicos," nos llamó Emmett, sentando a Caleb sobre una manta junto al fuego. "¡Vamos a preparar nuestros _s'mores_!"

Bethy soltó una risita, bajando de mi regazo para unirse a Caleb al mismo tiempo que Abby, pero Sammy solo dejó a su papá para tomar el lugar de ella. Acurrucándose en mí, se puso cómodo con su espalda contra mi pecho para que pudiera verlos, pero no hizo nada por acompañarlos.

"Guapo, ¿no quieres un _s'more_?" Le susurré en su oído.

"Papi hace," ordenó, mirando a Edward, pero señalando hacia su hermana.

"Sí, señor," dijo Edward riéndose, pero sus ojos eran de un dulce y cálido verde al mirarnos. Una emoción que no pude identificar pasó rápidamente por su hermoso y amoratado rostro. Colocando una gentil mano en la cabeza de su hijo, e inclinándose hacia mi oído, susurró, "Jesús, solo quiero ir a casa."

Asentí y suspiré, conociendo ese sentimiento. Estaba lista para que solo fuéramos nuestra pequeña familia—solo nosotros cuatro. De hecho, tomando en cuenta que Halloween llegaría pronto, estaba considerando cerrar _Gravity_ por el resto del año, solo para darles a todos un descanso. O al menos solo aceptar casos sencillos aquí y allá. Nada importante, y ningún trabajo de seguridad hasta después de Año Nuevo.

Quería mis domingos relajados con mi esposo, mis tardes con mis niños, y quería que Bethy regresara a la escuela tan pronto como fuera posible, porque sabía que la echaba de menos, aun cuando Sarah y Esme habían mantenido al día a Bethy y a Abby con las tareas de la escuela. Quería dormir en mi propia cama y despertar junto a algo cálido, fuerte y amoroso. Deseaba ver la televisión con todos nosotros amontonados en nuestro sofá. Y estaba lista para escuchar el feliz parloteo que sale del baño de los niños durante la hora del baño.

Extrañaba nuestro porche y el columpio, la casa del árbol de Bethy y el patio trasero, y echaba de menos a Edward cocinando en su propia cocina mientras yo lavaba la ropa. Nuestras conversaciones de todo y de nada. Extrañaba su olor después de trabajar en la carpintería por algunas horas, el verlo lavando los coches, o la sensación de total y completa perfección cuando subía a la cama y se cernía sobre mí, la casa en silencio después de que los niños se fueran a dormir.

Pero todo lo que dije fue, "También yo."

Nos miramos a los ojos, y a pesar de esas actividades matutinas en la ducha, podía haberlo besado hasta dejarlo estúpido. Estábamos en la misma sintonía, cansados de este caso que al parecer requirió demasiado de nosotros. Él era fuerte y valiente, pero en su interior, era un callado hombre de familia. Preferiría pasar tiempo con nosotros que cualquier otra cosa en todo el mundo, y estaba harto de la planeación, detalles y recordatorios de su pasado. Estaba listo para lo que llamábamos _normalidad_.

Edward sonrió, rozando sus labios con los míos. "¿Tú también quieres un _s'more_ , dulzura?"

"Sí," respondí riéndome entre dientes y asintiendo. "Eso sería genial, amor. Gracias."

Mirando alrededor de la fogata, pude captar pedazos de diferentes conversaciones, pero me quedé callada, plantando besos en la cima de la cabeza de Sammy. Wes, Mack, Carlisle y Alec estaban discutiendo los detalles del caso de Sid Williams. Jordan sostenía a Kyra cariñosamente entre sus brazos mientras discutía algunas cosas con Teri Foley, Cassie, Christine y Gator, y podría jurar que escuché algo sobre Kyra haciendo la voz para una película animada. Rose, Alice, Jasper y Esme hablaban de un caso que Esme había atendido hace mucho tiempo, que los tenía a todos riendo. Emmett y Edward le estaban mostrando a las niñas y a Caleb cómo tostar perfectamente un bombón en el fuego sin quemarlo.

Pero fue en Mickey en quién se posaron mis ojos. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, concentrada en las intermitentes llamas, siempre cambiantes. Y podía imaginar que para ella, ir a casa significaba enfrentar su situación sin rodeos. Sola. Planté otro beso en la cima de la cabeza de Sammy, porque como madre, había tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles relacionadas con este pequeñito, sufrir un embarazo realmente atemorizante, y no me arrepentía de nada. Mickey quería a su hijo, y aunque estaba segura que no se arrepentía de su decisión de tenerlo, podía ver la nostalgia en sus ojos.

"Todo saldrá bien, ¿sabes?" Le dije bajito, empujando su pierna. "No estás sola. Todos te ayudaremos. De hecho, te encantará mi doctora. Ya te saqué una cita para cuando regresemos."

Sus ojos se levantaron de golpe desde el fuego para encontrar los míos, y asintió, tragando con dificultad. "Tengo miedo, Bells."

"Está bien," le dije para tranquilizarla, besando una vez más la cabeza de Sammy. "Es un poco atemorizante. Si quieres, te puedo prestar a Edward. Es increíble en las citas con el ginecólogo." Me reí entre dientes, guiñándole un ojo cuando al fin esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que miraba más allá de mí para ver a mi esposo.

"No, ¿pero tú?" Me preguntó, pero sus ojos se posaron en Samuel, que se giró en mis brazos simplemente para poder jugar con mi cabello en silencio.

"Absolutamente," accedí antes de que muy apenas terminara la sencilla pregunta.

Mickey asintió, pero no dijo nada más al respecto después de eso. Solo devolvió su mirada hacia el fuego.

Por la mañana, la casa se veía como cuando llegamos. Todo, maletas, cajas, coches y el helicóptero estaban cargados. Wes, Makenna, Rose, Emmett y Caleb ya habían empezado su viaje de regreso a Seattle. Alec, Sarah, Abby, Carlisle y Esme también estaban a punto de salir. Alice, Jasper y Mickey iban a volar con nosotros. Todos nos íbamos a encontrar en la casa de Edward y mía, porque como equipo, teníamos que tomar una decisión concerniente a _Gravity_.

Sin embargo, era el momento de decirle adiós a Kyra y su gente, aunque mi hija la estaba interrogando.

"¿De veldad vas a sel una plincesa?" Chilló, su rostro luciendo como si fuera la puta Navidad.

"Eso creo," dijo Kyra con una risita al mismo tiempo que se ponía de cuclillas frente a Bethy. "Vamos a hacer un trato… si hago el papel de princesa, puedes venir al estreno. Por lo general la hacen en el castillo. ¿Qué te parece eso?"

"¡Sí, sí, sí!" Repitió igualito que su tía Alice, lo que nos hizo reír a todos, especialmente a Alice. Bethy saltó hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sonriendo como un día soleado. "¡Quielo vel el castillo! Papi va llevalme ahí volando de todos modos…"

Edward se rio, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, aunque no tenía idea de que se trataba todo eso. Esos dos tenían sus propios planes secretos todo el maldito tiempo. No había forma de saber lo que le había prometido.

"Bueno, tu papi puede venir también," dijo con una carcajada, poniéndose de pie. "Todos ustedes pueden."

A medida que se acercaba a mí, me di cuenta que Kyra ni siquiera se veía como la misma mujer que había conocido en la oficina de Carlisle hace menos de un mes. Había estado asustada, torturada y llena de ira. Ahora, mantenía su cabeza en alto, caminaba con un paso más ligero, y sonreía la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba lejos de estar curada. De hecho, ya había tomado el consejo de Esme y concertado unas cuantas citas con el terapeuta que ella le sugirió.

Ya no la veía como alguien del pasado de mi esposo, aunque siempre lo sería, sino que la veía como a alguien que realmente me había llegado a agradar. Era extremadamente talentosa, un poco sarcástica, y más fuerte de lo que reconocía. Encajó con mis chicas como si siempre hubiese estado ahí. Y de verdad iba a extrañarla.

"¿Estás segura que no puedo hacerme cargo del costo de esto?" Me preguntó, su nariz arrugándose. "Quiero decir, no es como si no pudiera pagarlo. Debería ser mi responsabilidad."

"No," dije con una risita, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Carlisle envió el dinero esta mañana. Puedes hablarlo con él. Técnicamente fue él quien nos contrató."

Kyra miró detrás de mí cuando Edward se nos unió, y noté que solo éramos nosotros cuatro los que quedábamos en la entrada. Jordan se nos había unido también, pero permaneció respetuosamente callado, porque al parecer sabía lo que ella estaba por decir.

"Tengo que agradecerles a ustedes dos… y disculparme de nuevo," dijo Kyra, su mirada moviéndose rápidamente entre Edward y yo. "No tenían por qué recibirme en su casa, o incluso tomar este caso. Y es jodidamente seguro que tenían por qué soportar la forma en que me comporté al principio. No tienen idea de… lo avergonzada que estoy." Edward y yo comenzamos a decir algo, pero nos detuvo. "Lo sé. Estaba… tenía problemas. Pero si le hubiera dicho esto a alguien hace mucho tiempo, entonces nada de esto hubiese pasado. Es una culpa que viene con sobrevivir, Esme me lo dijo. Dijo que no debo culparme por nada de lo que pasó, pero tal parece que no puedo evitarlo. Si le hubiera contado a alguien, ¿Molly estaría viva? ¿Todas esas mujeres después de mí estarían vivas?"

Encogió un hombro, pero entonces miró a Edward. "No sé cómo sentirme por eso, pero sé que no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, Edward." Sacudió su cabeza, sonriéndole. "Me hiciste darme cuenta que hay hombres buenos ahí afuera. Hombres que no mienten, que respetan a las mujeres…" Sus ojos se movieron hacia Jordan, que besó un lado de su cabeza.

"Kyra… lo que fui en ese entonces…" Edward la interrumpió, su rostro un poco incómodo.

"Fuiste completamente honesto," ella terminó de decir por él, soltando unas risitas cuando rodó los ojos. "Éramos jóvenes, Edward. Me hiciste sentir a salvo. Y también te agradezco por eso."

Mi esposo se calló, asintió, y bajó la vista a sus pies por un segundo. Su pasado lo hacía sentirse incómodo, pero él siempre veía el lado oscuro de las cosas. No veía que la hubiese ayudado con ser simplemente… Edward. Al solo mantener a Ike alejado de ella, al protegerla de los horrores de la guerra, y por darle una breve muestra de lo que era ser tratada correctamente, le dio las herramientas que necesitaba para encontrar a alguien como él.

"Éramos jóvenes," le dijo de nuevo.

Él la miró otra vez, y esta vez, asintió con más firmeza.

Kyra se volvió hacia mí. "Hablaba en serio con lo que le dije a Bethy. Si hago esa película animada, entonces todos ustedes pueden venir. Esas no se llevan mucho tiempo, y me mantendrá en Los Angeles por algún tiempo. Podré estar al día con mis sesiones de terapia." Sonrió como si fueran las mejores noticias del mundo, y por un momento me pregunté si mantenerla en la ciudad significaba mantenerla con Jordan, porque él se veía muy complacido con la idea.

Me reí de los dos. Estaban locamente enamorados del otro, y esperaba que funcionara. Hacían una hermosa pareja.

"¡Oh!" Dijo emocionada, agarrando el brazo de Edward. "Haremos el anuncio de que volvimos juntos tan pronto como regresemos a L.A. No vas a seguir atado a mí por más tiempo, Edward. Sé que lo odiabas."

Edward soltó una carcajada, y nosotros nos unimos a él, porque el alivio que cruzó su rostro fue casi cómico. "No es que lo odiara," dijo riéndose entre dientes. "Es solo que… ahora solo pertenezco a mi familia. No sé cómo actuar de otra forma…"

"Sí, deberías verlo atrapando a mujeres infieles," murmuré, rodando los ojos. "Las quejas nunca terminan."

Edward soltó un resoplido, encogiendo un hombro, y gruñó, "Demándame, dulzura." Sonrió con suficiencia, besando mi frente, antes de murmurar, "Será mejor que vaya a preparar el helicóptero." Volviéndose hacia Jordan, estrechó su mano con firmeza, finalmente volviendo a mirar a Kyra. "Kyra, cuídate," le dijo en voz baja.

Después de que ella lo abrazara, se acercó a donde estaban Cassie, Christine y Gator esperando junto al coche. Estrechó la mano de Gator, pero recibió abrazos de las chicas. Al fin, se encaminó hacia la parte de atrás de la casa.

Kyra entonces me abrazó, susurrando, "Gracias otra vez."

"Cuídate," le susurré en respuesta. "Y a él," le dije riéndome bajito, señalando con mi barbilla hacia Jordan. "Él es bueno para ti."

Sonrió como una chica de instituto con un enamoramiento, sus mejillas sonrojándose. "Sí… sí, lo es."

Después de abrazar a todo el mundo y prometer el mantenernos en contacto, le di a la casa un último recorrido, asegurándome de que no se quedara nada. Había juguetes con los que mis hijos no podían vivir sin ellos, por lo que quería asegurarme.

Edward estaba haciendo su revisión final del helicóptero cuando llegué, pero como siempre, me subió a la parte de atrás, porque su copiloto de cinco años ya estaba en su posición de poder. Tomando asiento entre Alice y Mickey después de darle a Sammy un besó rápido, suspiré porque finalmente nos dirigíamos a casa.

El viaje fue corto, la cabina estaba en silencio, excepto por Bethy que charlaba alegremente sobre lo que podía ver debajo de nosotros. Para cuando Forks quedó a la vista, estaba ansiosa por ver mi casa, que estaba un poco más allá de la extensión de bosque debajo. Cuando Edward informó su aterrizaje y se preparaba para descender, podía ver que casi todos ya habían llegado—incluyendo un coche que no reconocía.

Edward apagó el helicóptero, quitándole a Bethy los arneses mientras yo le quitaba a Sammy su cinturón. Jasper abrió la puerta lateral, pero fue la voz de Mickey la que hizo que todos paráramos en seco.

"Joder, tienen que estar bromeando," gruñó, bajando del helicóptero de un salto, y antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera bromear con ella sobre el tarro de las groserías, vimos lo que la había puesto furiosa.

Bajando los escalones de mi entrada estaba tía Kate, pero era quien estaba detrás de ella lo que nos sorprendió a todos. Obie. Se veía nervioso y enojado, como si estuviera buscando una forma de escapar. Pero todos nos congelamos al ver el rostro de Mickey.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

* * *

 **(1)** **The International House of Pancakes** ( **IHOP** ) **(La Casa Internacional de los Panqueques) es un restaurante** **establecido en los Estados Unidos especializado en desayunos y que es propiedad de DineEquity.**

 **(2) Expresión usada en el juego de Monopoly**

* * *

 _ **Chan, chan, chan, chaaaan… Al fin llegó lo que muchas estaban esperando desde que empezó el fic jajajaja. Varias estaban preocupadas por Mickey y Obie, pues ahora veremos si pueden o no resolver sus problemas. Tuvimos el gusto de ver a papi Mercward que como siempre es un amor, y al fin todos regresan a casa. Se despidieron de Kyra, Jordan y todos los demás y vuelven a su vida normal. Como les dije, ya solo faltan dos capis para terminar con esta historia. Y como siempre tengo otra traducción esperando a ser compartida con ustedes, su nombre: "Two Blue Lines" de Payton79. Así que estén pendientes para el primer capítulo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Kath Morgenstern, Laura Katherine, Nayuri80, ValenNSwan, Angel twilighter, Dayis, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Adriu, beakis, Celina rojas, Lunita Black27, May Cullen M, CarolinaYDM, YessyVL13, Wawis Cullen, Sei, EmDreams Hunter, Pili, Tsuruga Lia1412, Yoliki, nnuma76, Flor, Lau B, alejacipagauta, PEYCI CULLEN, Carmenc03, Mer, paosierra, Gissy Cullen Swan, Tecupi, Manligrez, Shikara65, Antonia, dushakis, Pam Malfoy Black, lagie, Sully YM, dANiela hernandez, tulgarita, Ericastelo, Mafer, glow0718, Prinsses Joselin Cullen, Karina parra y algunos anónimos. Recuerden que un gracias no cuesta nada y sí nos anima a seguir :)**_

 _ **PD. Algunas me preguntaron si voy a traducir la cuarta parte y les respondo que sí, solo quiero descansar un poco de la serie como le hice antes de empezar con esta.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 25

 **EDWARD**

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Gruñó Mickey, su mirada nunca dejó a un Obie extremadamente nervioso, que estaba parado en mi porche delantero.

Sin embargo, no estaba seguro quién exactamente lo estaba haciendo sentir nervioso—Mickey… o Jasper, yo y ahora Emmett, que acababa de unírsenos.

Poniendo a Bethy en el suelo, me puse de cuclillas frente a ella. "Pequeña dulzura, ¿podrías por favor llevar a tu hermano adentro? Pueden poner una película o jugar en sus habitaciones, pero quédense adentro."

"Está bien, papi," me susurró, y podía ver que era tan intuitiva como su madre, porque el patio delantero prácticamente crujía por la tensión. "¿Puedo besar primero a tía Kate?"

Solté una risita. "Creo que si no lo haces, se molestará."

Bella puso a Sammy en el suelo, y Bethy tomó su mano para llevarlo por la acera. Tía Kate los encontró a medio camino, sonriéndoles como si fueran lo mejor que había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Elizabeth Renee, ven a darme amor, niña hermosa," le dijo, poniéndose de cuclillas. "Y trae a ese guapo hermano tuyo." Los envolvió a ambos en sus cariñosos brazos, dándoles toneladas de besos. "Samuel Masen, eres idéntico a tu papi. ¡Y ve qué _grande_ te has puesto!"

Cuando Caleb se les unió, también le dio su amor. Él dijo, "¡Yo también estoy grande, tía Kate! ¿Quieres ver?" Flexionó su brazo para hacer músculo, y ella estaba encantada con cada segundo de ello.

Mickey se estremeció junto a mí, y coloqué una mano sobre su hombro mientras mi tía Kate llevaba a mis hijos y a Caleb dentro de la casa, diciéndoles algo sobre una sorpresa para más tarde. Algunas veces, era mejor no interrogarla.

"No tienes que hacer esto, Mick," le susurré. "No ahora."

En lugar de darme una respuesta, se giró para encararnos—a todos nosotros. Sus ojos vagaron de Bella, Rose y Alice, a mí, Emmett y Jasper. "¿Quién de ustedes lo llamó? ¡Díganme!" Siseó, sus ojos castaños abrasadores como un bosque en llamas.

Las chicas negaron, como lo hicieron los chicos y yo, porque a pesar de las ganas que teníamos de decirle a Obie lo que pensábamos, no habíamos llamado a Alaska. Al menos nadie _me_ había dicho que hubiese llamado.

"Él no se habría simplemente… presentado," dijo Mickey con un suspiro, mirándome y veía que apenas podía controlar sus emociones. Malditas hormonas del embarazo. "Alguien lo llamó."

"Créeme, quería hacerlo," le dije, fulminando con la mirada el porche delantero, "pero no lo hice."

Las chicas parecieron moverse en un enorme abrazo, poniéndola entre sus brazos, pero fue el sonido de mi nombre completo lo que captó mi atención.

"Edward Anthony, trae tu trasero aquí," me ordenó tía Kate.

Pese a la tensión, no pude evitar reírme con un resoplido y rodar los ojos. Joder, alguna mierda nunca cambiaría.

"Sí, señora," dije con un suspiro, pero sonreí con suficiencia cuando me envolvió en un gran abrazo. "Te ves bien, tía Kate."

"Gracias, hijo," canturreó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

 _Era_ bueno verla, porque no habíamos ido a Alaska en algún tiempo. De hecho, no desde antes del primer cumpleaños de Sammy. Estaba seguro que el que ahora caminara y hablara era una gran sorpresa para ella.

"No que me moleste en los más mínimo, ¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le pregunté, echando un vistazo al porche para ver que Obie seguía removiéndose nervioso en el primer escalón. Estaba lo bastante lejos para que pudiera escucharnos, aunque creo que Mickey nos detuvo a propósito.

"Recibí una llamada," dijo simplemente, encogiendo su hombro y dándome una exasperada mirada de quién lo sabe todo.

"Oh, demonios, ¿de quién? ¿Y qué sabe Obie?" Le pregunté, tratando de no señalar. "Porque Mickey está realmente mal por este… rompimiento. No estoy seguro que esté lista para verlo—no es que no crea que se merezca todo lo que ella decida hacerle, pero…"

"Yo la llamé," escuché de pronto, y fue lo bastante fuerte para que todos levantáramos la vista hacia Esme. "Es un buen momento como cualquiera."

"Sabe que estuve a punto de arrancarle una oreja cuando me enteré por qué estaban peleando en mi casa en realidad," Kate declaró con firmeza, dándole a Obie una mirada fulminante. "Pero no sabe por qué su discusión terminó todo. Michelle, ven a aquí," la llamó, y las chicas la guiaron hacia acá.

"Tía Kate," Mickey dijo con un suspiro, cayendo en los brazos de la mujer mayor. "No debiste haberlo traído. Él no quiere… las mismas cosas…"

"Te sorprendería qué es lo que quiere, Michelle," Kate dijo sabiamente, echando a Mickey hacia atrás para tomar su rostro entre sus manos. "Y el embarazo te sienta bien, niña. ¡Estás resplandeciente! ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Has visto un médico?"

Mickey esbozó una sonrisa. "Sí, estoy bien. Tuve una cita, y estoy comiendo bien… Bueno, estoy comiendo, aunque no todo se queda dentro."

Me reí entre dientes, porque era la verdad. Mickey había pasado de las náuseas matutinas a un tipo de náuseas de todo el día. Algunos días eran mejores que otros, pero me recordaba a Bella cuando estaba embarazada de Bethy—fuerte un momento, pero vomitando sin previo aviso al siguiente. Estaba malditamente seguro que el estrés del caso combinado con el estrés de enfrentar la posibilidad de _este_ momento fue suficiente para empeorar esa mierda, pero Mick lo había manejado como manejaba todo lo demás—superándolo de manera independiente, rechazando la preocupación de todos por ella.

"Va a ver a mi médico en unos días, tía Kate," Bella le dijo, rodeando a Mickey con un brazo. "Ya le saqué una cita."

Kate sonrió de forma traviesa, besando la mejilla de mi Bella. "Ah, Bella, niña… debí haber sabido que estarías en esto… Ahora," dijo con un suspiro, volviéndose para mirar hacia el porche. "¿Qué hacemos con ese desconsolado muchacho mío?" Preguntó lo bastante fuerte para que Obie la oyera, lo que hizo que él se burlara.

Antes de que Jasper y yo pudiéramos movernos, Emmett ya estaba dando un paso al frente. "Sienta tu trasero, Obie… antes de que te obligue a sentarte. Muy pronto se decidirá tu destino," dijo con una sonrisa malvada al mismo tiempo que se tronaba los nudillos y flexionaba sus brazos. Se veía como si todo lo que estuviera esperando era a que Mickey dijera que no quería a Obie aquí, y estaría en ello en seguida.

"¡Emmett!" Todas las chicas se mofaron, pero fue mi padre saliendo de la puerta principal lo que hizo que todos nos calláramos.

"Siéntate, Obie," dijo con un suspiro, señalando una de las sillas. "Cualquier movimiento repentino, y tal vez no sea capaz de salvar tu futura habilidad de caminar. Sin embargo, no lamento que Esme haya llamado a Kate. Hay razones por las que estás aquí, y es el momento de que las conozcas."

"Mickey," Obie dijo en voz baja, sentándose como se le dijo, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron. Mirando a los de ella, y gritando soledad, pena y anhelo.

"Niña salvaje," le susurré, y sus ojos encontraron los míos. "Dile. Dile, porque si lo asusta, al menos lo intentaste, ¿no crees? Puedes continuar como ahora… O…"

"O… él lo aceptará," Esme terminó de decir por mí.

"Me gustaría saberlo," Jasper declaró en voz baja. "Tal vez no queramos hijos, pero si pasara… Sí, seguro que me gustaría saberlo." Encogió un hombro, echándole un vistazo a Alice cuando ella rodeó su cintura con su brazo.

Bella y yo habíamos discutido más de una vez la decisión de Alice y Jasper de no tener hijos. No sabíamos exactamente a qué se debía. Supusimos que tenía que ver con la crianza de Alice como una niña sorprendentemente inteligente—brillante, en realidad. Pocas veces hablaba de su familia, y cuando lo hacía, no siempre era con un tono feliz en su voz. Jasper, por otro lado… Me había dicho más de una vez que la única razón por la que hubiese tenido hijos era para darle nietos a su madre, pero ya que había muerto, simplemente no era algo que deseara. Aunque, juntos, eran un "tío" y "tía" increíbles para los niños. Su paciencia era interminable, y les encantaba jugar con ellos.

"Está bien," al fin accedió Mickey con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza. "Eddie tiene razón. Si no lo acepta entonces nada cambia." Levantó la vista hacia el porche delantero, dónde pareciera que mi padre estuviera haciendo guardia junto al muchacho. "Obie… vamos a caminar y hablar."

"No estaremos lejos," declaré, sin disculparme por mi tono, ni por el hecho de que Obie me escuchó. "Los chicos y yo vamos a descargar las herramientas de vuelta al cobertizo. Estaremos ahí," le dije.

"Edward…" Dijo Bella, pero se detuvo cuando Emmett la interrumpió.

"No vamos a escuchar, pero tampoco tendrá la oportunidad de actuar como un tonto," dijo con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Vamos… herramientas **(1)**."

"¿Me estás llamando tonto **(1)**?" Le preguntó Jasper, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo mientras regresábamos al helicóptero y los coches. "Porque si me estás llamando tonto, Em…"

"Cierra la puta boca," dijo Emmett con una carcajada, y yo solo les rodé los ojos a ambos, caminando hacia la puerta de mi cobertizo.

Sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo, abrí la puerta y la levanté por encima de mi cabeza. El maldito olor dulce que me recibió me hizo inhalar profundamente. Era aserrín, pino, cedro y un toque de aceite para máquina. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció por lo relajante que era ese olor para mí. Mientras Jasper y Emmett discutían entre ellos, mis ojos alcanzaron a ver a Mickey y Obie caminando por la línea de los árboles. Parecían calmados por el momento, de modo que me permití admirar el proyecto en el que había estado trabajando antes de que tuviéramos que irnos. El escritorio de Bethy.

Pasé la mano por la suave parte superior, notando que necesitaba una lijada más. Los dos pares de cajones para cada lado estaban casi listos, aunque todavía tenía que añadir los detalles, las manijas de los cajones y las guías.

"Eso está excelente. ¿Qué es?" Preguntó Emmett, dejando en el suelo mi sierra de mesa como si no pesara nada.

"Un escritorio para Bethy," le dije, poniendo la sierra en su lugar. "Estaba molesta de que los de primer año tenían sus escritorios, pero la clase de jardín de niños tuvieron que sentarse en mesas."

"¿Hay algo que no construirías por ella?" Jasper dijo con una carcajada, cargando mis lijadoras y algunas bolsas de herramientas que compré en California.

Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "No, probablemente no," dije con un suspiro, sonriendo con suficiencia al escuchar su risa. "Y cuando Sammy empiece a querer mierda, probablemente también la construiré."

"Lo que me recuerda… la vieja casa del árbol de Bella necesita algunas reparaciones," dijo Emmett, viéndose avergonzado. "No quería mencionarlo, pero Caleb ya ha empezado a pasar realmente tiempo ahí. Rose dice que está lo bastante grande para hacerlo. Probablemente sea por el clima, pero las ventanas se atascan y el techo necesita algo de trabajo. Hay goteras, así que si ella quiere salvar esa mierda que está adentro…"

A pesar de que Bella le había dado a Rose y Emmett la casa en la que creció y que ellos han estado viviendo en ella casi cinco años, siempre se refieren a la casa del árbol como la de Bella. Demonios, incluso Caleb dijo que le encantaba la casa del árbol de tía Bella, y en realidad le pertenece a él.

"Sí, claro. No hay problema," acepté con un gesto afirmativo de mi cabeza. "Iré el próximo fin de semana. Vamos a ver el juego."

Joder, se sentía tan extraño estar de vuelta en casa, hacer planes para la mierda normal que siempre hacíamos—juegos de fútbol, proyectos para mejorar la casa, los niños, y estaba seguro que una parrillada también sería parte de esa mierda. Por lo general lo era. Pero siempre me tomaba unos días el relajarme de un caso como este.

Los chicos hicieron unos viajes más al coche y al helicóptero, y pronto, mis herramientas estaban de vuelta dónde pertenecían. Metiendo la mano en mi mini refrigerador, les pasé unas cervezas. Pasar el rato en mi cobertizo era tan buen lugar como cualquiera para esperar a que las noticias llegaran a los oídos de Obie.

La mirada de Jasper se quedó fija en la pareja mientras le daba un largo trago a su cerveza. "Parece que ya lo sabe," murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "El lenguaje corporal es una fantástica forma de enterarte de algo sin que se den cuenta."

Emmett se rio entre dientes, aunque sus ojos se desviaron hacia la casa. "Oye, Eddie, ¿la pequeña sabe lo de su escritorio?"

Tomé de mi cerveza, asintiendo. "Sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Parece que te está buscando," dijo con una risita, haciéndose a un lado para que Bethy pudiera entrar al taller. Alborotó su cabello, pero ella evadió su mano con una risita.

"¿Qué estás haciendo papi?" Dijo efusiva, y no pude contenerme de dejar mi cerveza a un lado y ponerla a ella en la mesa de trabajo más cercana.

"Bueno, estaba pensando en trabajar en tu escritorio, pequeña dulzura," le dije, metiendo su cabello detrás de sus orejas. "¿Quieres ayudarme?"

"Sí," dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Crees que mami se enoje porque estamos aquí afuera?" Le pregunté, levantándole una ceja, porque si alguien podía presentir los problemas, era Bethy.

"No," dijo con una risita. "Me dijo que viniela a jugal contigo, poque dijo que tienes que acostumbate a estal en casa."

Riéndome entre dientes, besé su frente, porque joder, mis chicas eran muy buenas conmigo. Tal vez sí necesitaba un momento para relajarme en mi taller, y Bethy era la perfecta distracción parlanchina. Definitivamente me detenía de matar al tipo que en este momento le estaba levantando la voz a Mickey.

Levanté la vista para ver a Jasper y Emmett dando un paso hacia ellos. "¡Esperen!" Gruñí, irguiéndome. "Déjenlos terminar. Estoy seguro que esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos."

Todavía no entendía la opinión de Obie de no querer hijos. Punto. Al mirar al pequeño clon de mi esposa y recordar exactamente cómo llegó a existir—sí, la concebimos en mi helicóptero cuando le propuse matrimonio a Bella—no podía imaginar el no tenerla. Ella era lo mejor de mí y de su madre, así como lo era Sammy. Los dos, junto con Bella, eran irrefutablemente la mejor parte de mi vida y algo tan malditamente bueno que me sorprendía que yo mereciera todo eso.

"¡Solo… _dame un minuto, Mick_!" Obie dijo con brusquedad, alejándose de ella mientras sacudía su cabeza. La dejó parada mientras caminaba por el terreno.

"Vayan a ver cómo está ella," le dije a Jasper y Emmett. "Si se siente mal, llévenla dentro. Yo le echaré un ojo a él. Me aseguraré que no se tropiece _accidentalmente_ y se rompa el cuello." Murmuré la última frase, provocando que se rieran.

Mi pequeña siempre suspicaz miró a Obie y luego me miró de nuevo a mí. "¿El señol Obie está tiste?"

Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir, caminando hacia el librero que alojaba los catálogos y los manuales. "No está triste, cariño. En realidad no." Agarré el libro que quería y se lo di a ella. "Elige el tipo de manijas que quieres, Bethy."

Asintió, abriendo el libro sin ver. "Entonces, ¿qué le pasa? Todo el mundo se ve enojado."

Le sonreí, haciendo lo mejor que podía por pensar en cómo explicar algo muy de adultos a una niña de cinco años sin abrumarla. Tampoco quería que su opinión de Obie cambiara, porque a ella le encantaba aprender de los animales de la granja de tía Kate con él. ¿Pero cómo le dices a un niño que algunos adultos simplemente no quieren hijos? No significa necesariamente que no les gusten los niños, pero ella podría entenderlo de esa forma.

"No estamos enojados, cariño," le dije, girándome para agarrar la parte superior del escritorio y poniéndola a través de los caballetes. "Para explicártelo, ¿cómo te sientes cuando alguien se mete con Sammy? ¿Cuándo lastima sus sentimientos o lo hace llorar?"

"Enojada," declaró.

"Protectora," la corregí. "No quieres que lo lastimen, porque lo amas. Por eso todos están actuando raro. Tu tía Mickey y Obie… Bueno, tuvieron una discusión, y tienen que resolverlo. No estamos enojados con él, pero no queremos que Mickey sufra. ¿Entendiste?"

"¿Pelo qué pasa si el señol Obie también está sufiendo, papi?" Me preguntó, inclinando su cabeza mientras me veía revisar diferentes tipos de lija. "Tampoco eso es justo. Cuando tú y mami glitan, los dos se ponen tistes."

Suspiré, mirando a unos ojos que eran iguales a los míos—de un verde brillante y con curiosidad. "Eres muy inteligente, pequeña dulzura. Además, probablemente tengas razón." Apoyando mis manos a cada lado de sus piernas, gruñí dramáticamente, "¿Cómo es que eres tan inteligente?"

"Pol mami y tía Alice," dijo con una risita, agarrando mi rostro y apachurrando mis mejillas.

Me eché a reír, plantando un beso en cada una de sus palmas. "Eso puede que también sea cierto," murmuré, enderezándome y señalando el libro en su regazo. "Escoge," le ordené, quitándome la camisa, porque Bella odiaba cuando las arruinaba. Me quedé con la camiseta interior sin mangas, pero esas mierdas no eran tan importantes como las de vestir.

Soltando unas risitas, bajó la vista al libro, dándole vuelta a las páginas. Sus piernitas se balanceaban al ritmo de cualquiera que fuera la canción que estaba tarareando bajito. Su color del día era amarillo, y de alguna forma, parecía encajar para ella en el momento. Ella era toda alegría y felicidad, dulzura e inocencia, pero también muy inteligente. Sus pequeños tenis amarillos eran un borrón con cada patada de sus pies.

Dios, algunas veces podía abrazarla hasta morir. Y era lo mismo con Sammy. Con cada pequeña chispa de su independencia o de sus opiniones personales, casi podría explotar de orgullo, miedo y amor. Ellos eran, por mucho, lo mejor en lo que había tomado parte en mi vida. Y eso estaba aunado a casarme con Bella.

Usando movimientos largos y firmes, comencé a lijar la parte superior del escritorio. Esa parte tenía que estar extremadamente suave para que la tinta agarrara. Levantando la vista para ver que Bethy aún estuviera dónde la había dejado, continué lijando los últimos bordes ásperos. Alcancé mi cerveza y el trapo que estaba junto a ella.

"¿Encontraste algo?" Le pregunté.

"Sí. Como estás," me dijo, señalando una foto de una simple manija redonda con flores pintadas en ella. Eran perfectas para ella por la edad que tenía ahora, y el que fueran así de simples hacía más fácil el cambiarlas en el futuro si alguna vez deseara algo diferente.

Sonreí, besé su frente y le dije, "Esas voy a usar."

"Oye, papi," me dijo, sosteniendo el libro. "¿Mi esclitorio va a tenel esto?"

"Puede tenerlo," pensé en voz alta, rascando mi mandíbula y calculando mentalmente añadirle los estantes encima. "¿Quieres los estantes y esa cosa de corcho?"

Sonrió y asintió, así que al parecer, tenía mi respuesta.

"Se llevará más tiempo terminarlo," le advertí, porque había estado emocionada por esto antes de que nos fuéramos. Sabía muy bien que cuando estuviera terminado, al fin Alice le construiría una computadora—algo sencillo, fácil de manejar.

"Está bien," canturreó, estirando sus brazos hacia mí. "¿Puedes hacémelo? Puedo ponel fotos ahí y mis libos."

"Por supuesto, pequeña dulzura," suspiré dramáticamente, atrapándola cuando saltó hacia mí con un grito.

"Eles el mejol de los papis en todo el mundo," canturreó, besando mi mejilla.

No podría mentir si lo intentara. No me cansaba de escuchar esa mierda. Estaba muy consciente de que había solo un corto espacio de tiempo entre el nacimiento de mis hijos y el tiempo en que empezarían a pensar que soy un viejo estúpido. La parte optimista de mí quería que siempre creyeran que era su héroe, que luchaba contra los tipos malos y encontraba pequeños cangrejos en la playa para ellos. Pero la realidad era que con el tiempo, mis niños serían más inteligentes que yo, así que por ahora, quería disfrutar de todos los momento de superhéroe que pudiera.

"Solo me dices eso para zafarte del trabajo," gruñí contra su cuello.

"¡No, no es cieto!" Discutió con una risita.

Por los siguientes minutos, le mostré cómo quitar el aserrín de lo que acababa de lijar. La puse sobre una caja, guie sus manos y el trapo por la veta para que pudiera limpiar la mayoría de la mierda suelta. Antes de ponerle la tinta, la aspiraría para quitarle el resto.

Después, la subí otra vez a la mesa de trabajo para que me ayudara a unir las guías para los cajones. Sabía que no estábamos solos, de modo que cuando fui por mi siguiente cerveza, agarré dos. Porque Obie lucía como que le caería bien una.

Hice un gesto hacia la silla más cercana. "Ponte cómodo. Estoy seguro que la casa está algo… volátil."

Gimió, rodando los ojos, pero se quedó callado mientras se sentaba en el banco más cercano.

"¡Hola, señol Obie!" Bethy canturreó, usando dos pedazos pequeños de madera en sus piernas como palillos para tocar la batería. "¿Cómo está Goliat y Sansón y Maia? ¿Me estañan?"

"Sí," le dijo con una risita. "Goliat y Sansón te extrañan."

Levanté la vista cuando no mencionó a Maia, la Husky que mi hija amaba tanto.

"Mami dice que se chupone que vamos a il allá en Acción de Gacias. ¿Clee que pueda montal con la nieve?" Preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia él.

"Claro, pequeña. A Sansón le encanta la nieve," dijo con un suspiro, tomando un largo trago de su cerveza. "Aunque te perdiste la esquilada de este año," dijo riéndose entre dientes, mirándola.

"No me gusta esquilal," bufó, su pequeña frente arrugándose. "Deja desnudas a las ovejas."

A Obie y a mí se nos escaparon las carcajadas, porque esa idea fue hilarante, pero Obie se lo explicó.

"Tenemos que esquilarlas, Bethy," dijo riéndose entre dientes. "Es como cortarte el pelo. Si está demasiado largo, la oveja está incómoda en el verano."

"Oh," le dijo ella, y luego lo dejó en paz, ayudándome a sostener las guías para que yo pudiera atornillarlas.

Obie tomaba poco a poco su cerveza mientras Bethy hablaba sin parar sobre nada en particular. Los temas eran de una amplia variedad—la escuela, a la que iba a regresar el lunes, su amigo que tartamudeaba, y por supuesto, Kyra haciendo el papel de una princesa de dibujos animados. Esos tres eran temas importantes para ella.

Cuando comencé a guardar la mierda, unos dedos pequeños me detuvieron, delineando el tatuaje de mi brazo.

"Dime de nuevo, papi," me ordenó, pero fue en un susurro.

"Es el escudo Cullen. Ya lo sabes," le dije riéndome entre dientes. "Es un símbolo de linaje irlandés—um, histórico de tu _Poppy_."

"Lo sé, pero me gusta más como lo dice mami," dijo con una risita, sus dedos y sus ojos todavía en la tinta negra. "¿Pol qué te lo hiciste?"

"Oh, eso es lo que estás preguntando," dije riéndome entre dientes. "Me hice este por mami." Di unos golpecitos con mi dedo en mi bíceps. "Veamos… ¿Cómo te lo explico? Me lo hice para recordarme que no estoy solo desde que conocí a mami. Que no importa si me equivoco, pero tú, Sammy y mami siempre son primero."

"¿Siempe?" Me preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

"Siempre," le declaré con firmeza.

"Tú no te equivocas, papi," dijo con un suspiro, rodando los ojos, como si fuera lo más tonto que había escuchado.

"Te amo… pero oh, sí, lo hago," dije con una carcajada, besando con dulzura sus labios fruncidos. "Solo pregúntale a mami cuántas veces me he equivocado."

"También te amo," canturreó, bajándose de un salto de la mesa de trabajo, "¡y voy a preguntale ahora!"

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza, y guardé el resto de mis herramientas, deteniéndome el tiempo suficiente para cubrir el escritorio de Bethy. Para cuando estuve listo para bajar la puerta, Obie estaba tirando su cerveza.

"¿Otra?" Le pregunté, y asintió, así que agarré una para cada quien.

Cuando le di la suya, dijo entre su aliento, "Voy a ser padre." Me miró con una expresión en su rostro de que se cagaba del miedo. "No puedo… no sé cómo hacer…" Señaló dentro del taller, tratando de sugerir que no podía hacer lo que hice con Bethy.

Señalé la silla más cercana y me senté frente a él. Tomando un largo y lento trago de mi cerveza, traté de pensar en la mejor forma de ayudarlo, aunque realmente no estaba seguro si mi forma de hacerlo era mejor o peor que la de cualquiera. Era diferente padre que el mío—no que él fuera malo, solo diferente.

"¿A quién ves cuando miras a Bethy?" Le pregunté, porque era totalmente obvio a quién se parecía más mi pequeña.

"A Bella," me dijo, mirándome con curiosidad.

"Exacto. Veo a mi esposa en cada sonrisa, risa y lágrima que esa niñita produce." Suspiré, inclinándome hacia adelante descansando mis codos en mis rodillas. "También la veo en Sammy, pero Bella te diría que me ve a mí en ellos."

"No sabré qué estoy haciendo. Voy a ser el peor padre…"

Observé su rostro, frunciendo el ceño al ver el miedo que podía escuchar en su voz. "Bethy fue… inesperada. ¿Sabías eso?" Le pregunté, y negó. "No estábamos precisamente preparados para ella, pero no me arrepiento de tenerla. En lo absoluto. Ella es una prueba tangible de mi relación con Bella. Así como lo es Sammy, pero para cuando él llegó, lo queríamos, y fue más fácil el prepararnos para él."

Tomé otro trago, mirándolo otra vez. Él estaba mirando hacia el cielo oscureciéndose.

"¿Amas a Mickey?" Le pregunté, no solo porque necesitaba saber la respuesta para proteger a mi amiga, sino porque su respuesta me daría algo con qué trabajar.

"Dios, sí," dijo entre su aliento, su cabeza girándose para mirarme de nuevo. "Más que a nada en el mundo. He sido un inútil estos meses pasados."

Asentí, mirando mis zapatos y luego de vuelta a él. "Entonces, amarás más a ese bebé. Créeme. Es un amor diferente, pero es fuerte. Y entenderás a qué me refiero la primera vez que lo veas… o a ella. Sabrás que ya no se trata de ti. No será de importancia el que tu pasado haya sido una mierda, porque harás lo que sea para asegurarte que el suyo no lo sea."

" _Vas_ a joderla. Confía en mí," dije riéndome entre dientes y sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Vas a usar el jabón equivocado, los pañales equivocados, cualquier cosa… equivocada. El biberón estará demasiado caliente o no lo suficiente… o te olvidarás de su almuerzo para la escuela. Vas a escoger el juguete equivocado, el libro equivocado, el vestido equivocado…"

"¿Vestido?" Dijo con una carcajada, su frente arrugándose por la curiosidad.

"Las fotos de preescolar," dije riéndome y asintiendo. "Bella quería a Bethy con un vestido, pero yo le puse uno diferente porque ella no estuvo esa mañana para recordármelo. Estuve en problemas por días. Y de nuevo cuando salieron las fotos."

Obie se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero en seguida se puso serio. "Mickey dice que no volverá a Alaska."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. "¿Jamás?"

Sacudió su cabeza despacio, y podía ver su dolor y sus nervios. "Quiere mudarse aquí permanentemente. También me quiere aquí. Eso, si…"

"Si puedes aceptar ser el padre," terminé de decir por él, y asintió otra vez.

Me puse de pie, tirando a la basura mi cerveza sin terminar. "No puedo decirte qué hacer. Solo tú sabes lo que puedes y no puedes hacer. Sin embargo, conozco muy bien a Mickey. No tiene parientes consanguíneos, y a pesar de lo mucho que ama a tía Kate, ella sabe que somos lo más cercano que tiene a una verdadera familia. Se va a quedar aquí porque sabe que la ayudaremos. Si te quedas con ella también te ayudaremos a ti."

"No conozco nada más que Alaska," replicó, haciendo una mueca con esa admisión al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla.

"Y esa es una decisión que solo tú puedes tomar," le dije, encogiendo un hombro antes de bajar la puerta del taller y cerrarla con candado. "Mira, Obie… te voy a decir lo mismo que me dijo mi padre. La mujer tiene todo el poder. Punto. Hacen buena la mierda buena y la mierda mala no tan mala. Mickey no permitirá que la jodas. Bella no me lo permite. Esas son dos mujeres muy fuertes e inteligentes, y por alguna maldita razón nos quieren cerca. Y te aseguro que si mi esposa quiere mudarse a Marte, me sentaré junto a ella en la nave hacia allá. ¿Comprendes?"

"Sí."

Me volví para encararlo, tomando una respiración profunda y dejándola salir. "Mi sugerencia… Ve con Mick a su cita con el médico. Creo que cambiará tu opinión. Ahora el miedo está en tu mente. Solo espera a que escuches ese primer latido…"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Nada pierdes, ¿verdad?" Repliqué, llevándolo de vuelta hacia la casa. Un poco antes de que llegáramos, lo detuve. "No la lastimes, Obie. Joder, no estoy bromeando. Si no puedes hacerlo, entonces vuelve a la puñetera Alaska, pero si te comprometes, entonces comprométete en serio. No dejes que cuente contigo, no le hagas promesas y luego te des la vuelta y huyas. El embarazo y el primer año son difíciles de por sí para la madre. No añadas la mierda personal a eso."

"Está bien," dijo entre su aliento, palideciendo, seguramente al ver la expresión en mi rostro.

"Ella es como una hermana para mí y toda esa gente dentro de la casa," le dije, haciendo un gesto hacia mi puerta principal. "Si la lastimas _o_ al niño, no detendré a esos hombres de ir tras de ti. Demonios, tal vez incluso los lleve." Le levanté una ceja, y asintió fervientemente. "Y créeme, las chicas son más letales que Jasper y Emmett."

Sonrió, aunque fue temblorosa y nerviosa. "Sí, estoy seguro."

"Solo… piénsalo," le dije, comenzando a caminar otra vez hacia la casa. "Oh, ¿y por qué no le respondiste a Bethy sobre Maia?"

Obie de nuevo hizo una mueca. "Oh, no. Yo me quedo fuera de esto. Dejaré que tía Kate te lo diga."

Subimos al porche, y abrí la puerta. Lo que vi me hizo gemir y sacudir la cabeza. Iba a matar a tía Kate, sobre todo cuando mi hija venía corriendo hacia mí con un bulto de pelo en sus brazos.

"¡Mila, papi! ¡Tía Kate nos tajo a Sammy y a mí un legalo! ¿Podemos quedanos con ellos?" Me preguntó.

"¿ _Ellos_?" Confirmé, mirando al cachorrito husky de color gris y blanco que parecía creer que el rostro de Bethy era una paleta. "¿Quieres decir que es más de uno?"

Bella se echó a reír, y miré hacia el sofá para verla sosteniendo a otro cachorrito que era de color plata y negro. Estaba alimentando con biberón al pequeño, y fruncí el ceño, porque eran demasiado jóvenes para estar lejos de su madre.

"Te dije que entraría en pánico." Palmeó el lugar a su lado. "Ven a sentarte, amor. Tengo que decirte algo."

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

"Voy a empezar a preparar la cena," sugirió Esme, cargando a Sammy de los brazos de su _Poppy_. "Chicos, ¿podrían iniciar una fogata afuera y colocar la mesa?"

Todos vaciaron la habitación, dejándome a mi esposo y a mí, con el hambriento pequeño en mis brazos. Edward se sentó junto a mí, su rostro impasible mientras miraba al cachorro. Les había pedido que nos dieran tiempo para hablarlo, y le había dicho a Bethy que no podía prometerle nada hasta que hablara con su papi al respecto. Esta era una gran decisión, pero también era una historia triste.

"Bella…"

"Espera," le dije con una risita, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Si dices que no, entonces es no, pero deberías saber _por qué_ tía Kate los trajo." Dije con un suspiro, mirando a Edward. "Maia murió, cariño. Estaba protegiendo a su camada de una manada de lobos, y la atacaron en grupo. Para cuando Obie y Tom salieron con escopetas, era demasiado tarde para salvarla y algunos de los cachorros. Solo quedaron tres… estos dos y uno con el que se quedó Tom."

"Sí, pero… ¿ _dos_?" Me preguntó, y le sonreí cuando vi que fue incapaz de no acariciar al pequeño. Largos y gentiles dedos delinearon la nariz del cachorro mientras chupaba del biberón. "¿Bethy lo sabe?" Me preguntó con voz baja.

"Sí." Asentí cuando me miró a los ojos, su rostro triste por ella, porque nuestra hija amaba a Maia casi tanto como Edward había amado a su madre, Kia. "Tía Kate le contó la historia, pero fue más fácil de aceptar con los cachorritos en la habitación."

"Bella, no sé," dijo con un suspiro, recargándose en respaldo del sofá. "Con dos es mucho trabajo."

"Lo sé, y si la respuesta es no, tía Kate dijo que podría venderlos, pero se les tiene que destetar primero," le expliqué, encogiendo un hombro.

"Oh, no, tampoco puedes hacer eso," se quejó, sonando más como Bethy a cada minuto, "porque si nos quedamos con ellos el tiempo suficiente para destetarlos, ¡los niños no van a querer devolverlos! Eso es cruel, Bella. Para ellos y los cachorros."

Solté una risita, porque tenía razón. "Tía Kate también dijo que le debes una, _Edward Anthony_. Que le has estado prometiendo quedarte con un cachorro por años, y nunca lo has hecho. Dijo que dos es la revancha con intereses."

Edward sonrió, y fue esa sonrisa juvenil, típica americana y que te deja sin bragas. "Sí, y eso empezó mucho antes que tú llegaras, dulzura," dijo con un suspiro, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás al sofá al mismo tiempo que gemía. Me miró otra vez. "Por la forma en que estás alimentando a ese pequeño, supongo que estás de acuerdo."

Me encogí de hombros, dejando a un lado un biberón ya vacío. "Tenemos espacio, Edward, y hace algún tiempo que les hemos estado prometiendo mascotas a los niños. Así que nos brincamos los cangrejos ermitaños y nos lanzamos directamente a los perros. Además, cariño… mira esta cara," dije con cariño, sosteniendo el cachorro de forma que su naricita estuviera prácticamente tocando la de Edward.

"No hagas eso," me ordenó, conteniendo su sonrisa y señalándome con un dedo. "Eso no es justo. No puedo tomar una decisión racional basándome en lo lindos que son…"

Riendo, me acerqué para besar su mejilla. "Bien, entonces, solo piénsalo."

"Aw, joder," gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Si digo que no, entonces voy a destrozar el corazón de Bethy. Si digo que sí, entonces nos tendremos que levantar otra vez a las dos de la mañana para alimentarlos… y luego hay que entrenarlos para que estén dentro de la casa, pelo por todas partes, visitas al veterinario…" Se detuvo, dejando salir un profundo suspiro. "¡Tía Kate!" La llamó, y la mujer apareció saliendo de la cocina, portando una sonrisa engreída. La señaló. "Eso fue bajo, incluso para ti."

"Oh, silencio, niño," dijo con una carcajada. "Es el momento para que les des a esos niños una mascota. Tú tuviste tu primer cachorro cuando tenías cuatro años…"

"Pete," dijeron juntos.

Sacudí mi cabeza al escuchar el nombre, pero no dije nada pasando mi mano por la cabeza del cachorro.

Pareció como si Edward lo pensara por una eternidad, pero en realidad solo fueron unos minutos. Tomó una respiración profunda, dejándola salir, y los llamó, "Bethy, Sammy, vengan aquí."

Los dos niños entraron corriendo a la habitación, el cachorro gris pisándole los talones a mi hija. Al parecer ya se habían hecho amigos. Edward también lo vio, y sacudió su cabeza lentamente, resoplando suavemente por la vista. Bethy caminó hacia su papá, y él se agachó para cargar el otro cachorrito. Sammy se acercó a mí, su manita tocando ligeramente el pelo del que estaba en mi regazo. Los dos niños lo miraron, esperando lo que iba a decir.

"Entonces," dijo con un suspiro, pasando una mano por el pelo gris y luego mirando a los niños. "Supongo que no vamos a comprar los cangrejos ermitaños…" Dijo con tristeza, sonriendo con suficiencia al ver a su hija removiéndose nerviosa. "Van a estar muy ocupados con los cachorritos…"

El chillido que soltó Bethy fue ruidoso y feliz, mezclado con una risita mientras saltaba una y otra vez.

La risa de Edward era suave, pero me miró. "¿Los dos son machos?" Me preguntó, y asentí. Se volvió hacia los niños, principalmente Bethy, porque ella entendía más lo que estaba pasando. Sammy solo se quedó callado. "Bueno, necesitan nombres, ¿no creen?"

"¡Sip!" Dijo entusiasmada, asintiendo enérgicamente. "Pero no quielo que sean Smiff y Wesson."

Me eché a reír, enterrándola en la cima de la cabeza de Sammy. "¿En cuáles estás pensando, niña hermosa?" Le pregunté, todavía riéndome, pero fue Caleb el que entró saltando a la habitación con la respuesta.

"¡Lock y Load **(2)** , amigo!" Gritó, viéndose como Emmett, que solo se rio con fuerza desde la cocina.

"Lock," Bethy repitió con una sonrisa y asintiendo, señalando al cachorrito gris y luego al oscuro, "y Load."

Edward se partió de la risa, y yo le seguí, porque era algo que seguro escucharon que sus papás dijeron más de una vez. Le entregó el cachorro gris a ella, todavía riendo.

Miró a su hijo, que observaba todo en silencio, y luego me miró a mí. "Muy bien… Lock y Load será."

 **~oOo~**

Había un silencio sepulcral en el coche después de dejar a Sammy con la señora Cope y a Bethy en la escuela. Era su primer día de regreso desde que nos fuimos a la casa de seguridad, y Bethy quería que sus dos padres fueran. Sin embargo, no eran los únicos que requerían mi atención hoy y la de Edward. Mickey y Obie estaban callados en el asiento de atrás mientras Edward conducía a Seattle.

Estábamos de camino a la cita de Mickey con el médico. Yo iba solo por si acaso Obie no pudiera manejarlo; Edward iba para mantener la paz entre ellos. Las cosas seguían tensas, porque Obie todavía no había tomado una decisión, aunque mientras tía Kate se había quedado en la casa de Carlisle y Esme en Forks, él regresó con Mickey a su departamento. Supuse que estaban intentando resolver las cosas.

Si estuviera haciendo el papel de abogado del diablo, diría que no culpo a Mickey, porque cualquier decisión que Obie tomara a estas alturas podría basarse en las emociones de estar sin ella por algunos meses. Habían sido miserables sin el otro, eso era obvio.

En defensa de Obie… Bueno, el pobre Obie simplemente estaba asustado. Todo estaba cambiando, y él tenía que aceptarlo o quitarse del puto camino. Estaba acostumbrado a estar callado, en el fondo, y rehuía todo en casa de tía Kate. Había tenido una infancia dura, al ser abandonado por sus dos padres, pero no podía rehuir esto, ni podía quedarse en segundo plano. Si elegía estar con Mickey, no tenía otra alternativa más que ser un padre, y Mickey estaba determinada a quedarse en Forks, así que también tenía que dejar todo lo que había conocido en su vida.

Exhalé despacio, y una mano tibia encontró mi muslo, dándole un apretón. Los dos estábamos nerviosos por ellos, porque esta visita al médico podría cambiar todo. Para Mickey, podría ver al bebé un poco más grande que la última vez. Para Obie, vería la prueba de que su situación era, de hecho, una realidad. No había marcha atrás para ninguno de ellos.

Entrelazando mis dedos con los de Edward, le devolví el apretón. Era una mujer muy, pero muy afortunada. Edward se lanzó a la paternidad sin dudarlo. Y era un total papi de ensueño para sus hijos. Les daba de su tiempo, amor, su oído, y su conocimiento. No había mucho que ellos pidieran que él no les diera.

Edward entró al estacionamiento y apagó el motor, tendiéndome su mano.

"No traje un arma, Edward," dije con un suspiro, rodando los ojos. "Si tengo que matar a Mindy, lo haré con mis propias manos."

Edward soltó una carcajada, y Mickey se le unió.

"¿Esa es la perra de la escuela, niño bonito?" Le preguntó, abriendo su puerta.

"Sí," le dije riéndome, al mismo tiempo que salía. "Se arrepiente de haber sido mala…"

El equipo ya estaba muy al tanto del viejo tartamudeo de Edward, porque vieron a Bethy luchar contra él. Ninguno de ellos bromeaba con él por ello. Lo conocían, sabían de la muerte de su madre, por lo que no se atrevían a bromear con él por eso, sobre todo considerando que nunca lo habían escuchado. Solo los niños y yo habíamos escuchado ese dulce tartamudeo suyo.

De modo que cuando las chicas escucharon la historia de Mindy del instituto de Forks, cómo se burlaba de él por su tartamudeo, su pequeña estatura, y su timidez, para cambiar su opinión solo cuando embarneció, dejó atrás su impedimento del habla, y se hizo un poco más extrovertido, querían envolver sus manos alrededor del cuello de la estúpida mujer tanto como yo.

"Bueno, mierda," dijo Mickey con una risita, sonriéndole a Edward. "De verdad espero que siga trabajando aquí, porque vaya que necesito desquitar mi frustración con alguien. Vamos, Bells, vamos a ver si todavía tiene ese problema con la vista."

Edward gimió, rodando los ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza mientras nos abría la puerta. Mickey y Obie se acercaron a la recepción, y Edward se sentó en una silla, sentándome junto a él.

"Compórtate, dulzura," me advirtió con voz baja y _sexy_ en mi oído. "No necesito protección, ni Mindy vale la pena tu tiempo." Su palma masajeó mi muslo lentamente, por último haciéndome cosquillas en mi rodilla con un apretón.

Riéndome, luché contra sus dedos. "Está bien, está bien, está bien," repetí con unas risitas sin aliento.

Su risa baja y sensual hizo que se me erizara la piel al mismo tiempo que le daba a mi cuello un beso con la boca abierta. Se apartó un poco, mirando alrededor de la sala de espera. "Este lugar me trae recuerdos," susurró, besando ligeramente mis labios.

"Sí, de hormonas, ira, y simplemente… gordura..." Me eché a reír, rodando los ojos cuando se burló.

"Estabas jodidamente hermosa embarazada, cariño," declaró, desestimando lo que dije.

"Eso me dijiste… repetidamente," murmuré, sonriendo cuando Mickey y Obie fueron, en efecto, recibidos por la incomparable Mindy. "Bueno, mira quién es…" Canturreé, solo para tomarle el pelo, soltando una risita cuando su mirada se disparó al mostrador de recepción.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron una vez más en mí, estaban oscuros y fieros. "¿Sabes? Ella nunca me hablará," me dijo en voz baja, portando una sonrisa de suficiencia que era tan _sexy_ como era engreída. "Nunca."

"¿Y eso por qué?" Le pregunté, pensando que sin duda podía mirar.

"Te dije lo que hizo cuando me mudé a Forks, Bella, pero no te dije lo que hice justo antes de que papá me enviara a la escuela militar," me dijo riéndose entre dientes, levantándome la ceja una vez al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su lengua por su labio inferior. "Te conté que jugué béisbol y empecé a pasar tiempo con la gente equivocada."

"Es cierto," le dije, alargando las palabras. "Te atraparon fumando marihuana…"

"Sí, pero justo antes fue que Mindy cambió de parecer sobre mí, comenzó a coquetear en lugar de burlarse. Mi tartamudeo se había ido, y me di un estirón a los dieciséis."

"Mmm, apuesto a que debes haber estado _jodidamente lindo_ ," ronroneé, sonriendo al escuchar su burla y cuando puso los ojos en blanco.

"También estaba con Dana en ese tiempo," añadió, levantándome una ceja.

"Ah, sí, la única novia a largo plazo, además de mí, _y_ la chica que estaba dispuesta a tener una relación contigo a larga distancia cuando te fuiste al extranjero, porque ya habían hecho lo de la larga distancia cuando te fuiste a la escuela militar y ella se quedó en Forks," suspiré dramáticamente, fingiendo celos.

"Sí, sabelotodo," gruñó, rodando los ojos, y no pude evitar reírme de él. Joder, nos conocíamos el uno al otro tan bien.

"¿Y?" Lo apremié con una carcajada, pero los dos levantamos la vista cuando Mickey nos llamó, los dos estábamos dispuestos a ir con ella, pero Obie tomó el lugar a su lado en silencio y desaparecieron detrás de la puerta. "¿Y?" Dije riéndome, mirando otra vez a Edward y empujando su hombro con mi dedo.

"Y… podría decirse que le tendí una trampa," dijo riéndose entre dientes y sacudiendo su cabeza. "Verás, Dana no estaba feliz de que Mindy de pronto coqueteara conmigo…"

"No puedo decir que culpe a Dana," bufé arrogantemente, soltando una risita cuando él me besó rápidamente.

"Silencio, dulzura," dijo riéndose. "Tal vez Mindy dejó de burlarse de mí, pero no había dejado de burlarse de… otros." Levantó su ceja de nuevo. "Había un chico en el departamento de audio y video que estaba enamorado de Dana, así que le pedimos un favor. También conocíamos a los chicos de los que Mindy se burlaba—de unos más que otros—y sucede que una de ellos era amiga del chico de audio y video. Era la misma chica que me ayudó en biología."

"Oh, demonios, trasmitiste esa mierda por toda la escuela, ¿no es así?" Dije con una carcajada, cubriendo mi boca, porque esa fue una mierda malvada pero muy divertida.

"Sí, señora," dijo riéndose entre dientes, asintiendo despacio. "Le advertí a Margaret lo que pasaría. Era una cosita tímida, pero era jodidamente lista en ciencia. Me agradaba, ya no quería ver que jodieran con ella, pero también quería que Mindy dejara en paz mi trasero, porque… bueno…"

"No le agradaba a tu novia," terminé de decir por él. "Dije que no la culpaba, Edward."

Sonrió, declarando, "Así que un día Margaret le echó el anzuelo… consiguiendo que empezara a amenazarla, burlándose de ella. Se transmitió desde el gimnasio hasta la oficina del director. Mindy quedó humillada frente a toda la escuela, en especial cuando me aseguré de pasar por ahí."

"¡Oh, no te creo!" Jadeé, mi mirada pasando rápidamente de mi esposo a la mujer que estaba de nuevo detrás del mostrador. "Ella no salió con su _'Hola, Edward'_ , ¿o sí?" Le pregunté, a sabiendas de cómo se escuchaban las chicas como ella, aniñadas y patéticas.

"Sip," se echó a reír, "y se escuchó por toda la escuela. Nunca me volvió a hablar, porque ese mismo día la suspendieron por abuso. Después de eso, nadie dejó que lo olvidara—en especial el equipo de béisbol."

Me eché a reír, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás a la pared detrás de mí con un golpe suave. "Muy bien," dije con una risita. "Puede que la deje vivir, entonces. Ha tenido suficiente Edward-drama para toda la vida."

Edward soltó una carcajada, pero me besó con dulzura. "Cierto," ronroneó, pegando su frente a la mía. "De hecho, no estoy seguro cómo lo aguantas tú…"

Solté una risita, mordiendo mi labio inferior. "Pregúntame eso de nuevo cuando estemos solos en casa, Edward, porque no voy a enlistar todos tus… _atributos_ en público."

"Mmm," musitó, entrecerrándome sus ojos. "No me tientes, bebé."

"No te estoy tentando," dije riéndome entre dientes, empujándolo hacia atrás cuando Mickey y Obie aparecieron una vez más en la habitación. "Bueno, ¿cómo estuvo?" Pregunté, mi pregunta dirigida principalmente a Obie, porque estaba pálido como un puto fantasma.

"El médico dijo que todo está en orden," declaró Mickey, sosteniendo una ecografía, y no pude contenerme de decir lo lindo que se veía, porque tenía el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera verse casi con perfecta claridad sus dedos de las manos y de los pies, y su pequeño rostro. "Dijo que todos mis signos vitales están bien y que estoy exactamente como debería. También cree que tengo casi tres meses."

"Esas son buenas noticias, niña salvaje," Edward la felicitó, rodeándola con su brazo a fin de ver la imagen. "Tal vez el próximo mes, podrás averiguar si es niño o niña."

"Espero que sea una niña," Obie finalmente habló, aunque fue apenas más fuerte que un susurro. Nos sonrió a todos con timidez cuando lo miramos. "¡Pude ver su corazón! ¡Lo escuché latir!"

Edward se rio entre dientes, dándole una palmada en el hombro. "Te lo dije, hombre. Lo hace más real, ¿verdad?"

Mickey rodó los ojos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, y lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Bueno?" Le preguntó.

Siendo tan tímido como era, bajó la vista al suelo. "Supongo que me mudaré a Forks," dijo en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos. "Si todavía me aceptas…"

Edward rodó los ojos y tomó mi mano, dejándolos solos por un momento. Besó un costado de mi cabeza, riéndose un poco. "Sí, dulzura, tienes razón. _Son_ más tercos que nosotros."

 **~oOo~**

 _"Espera, si eres t-tan t-torpe… ¿Por qué tienes un fuerte en un árbol?" Edward preguntó riéndose entre dientes mientras subíamos por la escalera._

 _Me eché a reír. "No creas que no me he caído de esta cosa. Ya estaba aquí cuando nos mudamos. Apenas el año pasado comprobé que podía subir esos escalones."_

El recuerdo de la vez que conocí a Edward cuando tenía doce años me hizo sonreír al sentarme en mi vieja casa del árbol. Todos estábamos en la casa de Rose y Emmett, tratando de repararla antes de que en verdad entrara el invierno. Debido a la lluvia, tenía algunas goteras aquí y allá, y como Caleb en realidad no la usaba, mi viejo fuerte se había deteriorado, por lo que Emmett les había pedido a los chicos que vinieran a arreglarla. Caleb también me había pedido que quitara todas "las cosas de niña" que dejé ahí, porque ahora estaba lo bastante grande para usarla, de acuerdo a su madre.

Así que eso era lo que estaba haciendo—empacando algunas de mis viejas cosas para Bethy, tirando algunas que se habían arruinado, y removiendo todos los remanentes de que una niña había usado una vez esa casa del árbol.

Levantando mis manos, quité las cortinas amarillas, al saber que lo más probable era que fueran remplazadas con camuflaje o azul, y miré hacia mi antiguo patio. Mis niños, Caleb y Abby estaban corriendo alrededor, con dos esponjosos y regordetes cachorros pisándoles los talones.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que terminamos el caso, solo para regresar a casa y encontrar ahí a tía Kate con los perros. Lock y Load estaban muy bien. De hecho, acababan de ser destetados y se les estaba entrenando, aunque parecía ser un proceso lento y frustrante. Sus orejitas comenzaban a ponerse rectas, y parecían pequeños cachorros de lobo. Era oficial; eran parte permanente de la familia.

Obviamente Lock era el perro de Bethy, al tener la misma personalidad hiperactiva y feliz que ella tenía. Load era exactamente lo que indicaba su nombre en español—una carga—todo rechoncho y lento, pero muy dulce, y estaba dónde fuera que estuviese mi hijo. De los dos cachorros, él era el tranquilo, relajado y dormía todo el día. A Load nunca le importaba si Sammy tiraba demasiado fuerte o lo usaba como almohada; solo estaba contento de estar con él. Sin embargo, cuando los niños estaban en la escuela, Lock y Load seguía a Edward todo el maldito día. Al principio, él nunca lo mencionó, pero cuando los días se convirtieron en semanas él, de hecho, los llamaba cuando salía.

Gritos de repugnancia femenina hicieron eco desde el porche trasero, y me reí bajito porque Caleb pensó que sería muy divertido arrojarle desechos de calabaza a Bethy y Abby. Rose, Sarah y Alice les estaban ayudando a tallar calabazas y a terminar de decorar para Halloween. Caramelos o travesuras era mañana por la noche. Los disfraces necesitaban una última revisión, así que Makenna estaba trabajando en ellos. Caleb insistió en ser Batman, Abby iba a ir de Campanita, Bethy era una princesa, y Sammy era "Piderman".

"¡Caleb Edward McCarty!" Gritó Rose. "¡Deja de hacer eso! Es desagradable." Luego se volvió hacia Mickey, que estaba riendo entre dientes y frotando su pequeña pancita que ya empezaba a notarse. "¿Ves? Eso es lo que te espera…"

Soltando una risita, volví al trabajo. Edward, Jasper y Emmett habían ido a la ferretería para comprar nuevas tejas, y volverían en cualquier minuto, dejando a Alec para empezar a asar y mantener un ojo en el juego. Se supone que tenía que haber terminado antes de que empezaran, porque habría mucho ruido dentro de la casa del árbol una vez que comenzaran a golpear. Carlisle y Esme también estaban por llegar en cualquier momento, después de llevar a Obie y tía Kate de vuelta al aeropuerto.

Obie… suspiré, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se había obsesionado con el embarazo de Mickey, determinado a resolver sus mierdas. Él y tía Kate se había quedado tanto como pudieron, pero tenían que regresar a la granja. Tía Kate tenía que regresar antes de que el clima empeorara como para volar, y Obie iba a casa a empacar; se iba a mudar oficialmente con Mickey. Edward se había ofrecido a volar allá cuando estuviera listo, cargar el helicóptero y traerlo de vuelta, porque no tenía muchas cosas para empezar.

Además se acercaba otra cita médica para Mickey. Todos esperábamos que esta vez, aunque solo sería su revisión del cuarto mes, averiguara qué iba a tener. Ya se habían hecho las apuestas. Mis chicas y yo esperábamos otra niña, solo por cuestión del sexo, y Edward estaba con nosotras. Estaba ansioso por tomarle el pelo a Mickey cuando tuviera que usar cosas rosas, de encaje y femeninas. Sin embargo, el resto de los chicos esperaban un niño. Creo que solo estaban tratando de emparejar la mierda. Con Abby, Bethy y ahora la pequeña de Benny, Hannah, eran tres niñas entre nosotros. Querían que la mierda fuera justa al darle a Caleb y Sammy otro niño con quién jugar.

Arrojando otra bolsa de basura al césped abajo, volví a empacar algunos de mis viejos libros. Habían sido saqueados por todos nosotros a través de los años, pero la mayoría seguía en los estantes, todos polvosos y solitarios. Empaqué los CD y tiré mis viejos pósteres, excepto el de Alcatraz, al que bajé con cuidado y enrollé, a pesar de que estaba un poco descolorido.

 **~oOo~**

 _Encendí el estéreo, y nos sentamos. Él miró alrededor hacia todos mis pósteres, asimilando en silencio mi mundo privado._

 _"Quiero viajar," susurré, sintiéndome un poco expuesta ahora que él estaba allí. "Esos son los lugares que me gustaría ver."_

 _"Nueva York… Londres… París… Italia…" Murmuró, y noté que cuando estaba calmado y cómodo, el tartamudeó desaparecía. "He estado allí," dijo, señalando el póster detrás de mí. "San Francisco."_

 _"Quiero ver Alcatraz," dije efusivamente, sonriendo cuando él se rio._

 _"Es genial, un poco e-espeluznante."_

 **~oOo~**

Querido Dios, Edward había sido tan malditamente lindo en ese entonces, aunque si lo pienso, no era muy diferente ahora—dulce, gracioso, callado, educado. Había crecido para ser un endurecido soldado, pero en el fondo, para mí siempre sería el hermoso niño tartamudo en esa casa del árbol. El niño que me contó que quería volar helicópteros en la Fuerza Aérea, y el mismo niño que escuchó mientras yo parloteaba sin parar sobre ser un agente del FBI para poder atrapar a los tipos malos.

Bajé el último libro, y con él cayó un pedazo de papel. Pensando que era una vieja nota de Rose de cuando estábamos en la escuela, lo abrí, solo para jadear.

 **~oOo~**

 _"Niños, ¿dónde están?"_

 _"Aquí arriba, papá," grité, rodándole los ojos a Edward. "Él sabe dónde desaparezco," murmuré. "No es un secreto de estado…"_

 _"Cierto," se rio entre dientes, dejando a un lado su revista. "¿Tienes un lapicero?"_

 _Asentí y le di uno._

 _"Mi correo electrónico y número de celular…Te enviaré unas fotos de Alcatraz," me dijo, entregándome un trozo de papel antes de moverse hacia la puerta. Se detuvo, girándose hacia mí. "Gracias por no reírte… La m-mayoría de la g-gente lo hace."_

 _"Gracias por ayudarme a levantarme."_

 _"¡Te t-tire primero!" Se echó a reír, abriendo la escotilla que conducía a la escalera. "Es lo justo, B-Bella."_

 **~oOo~**

"¿Dulzura?" Edward me llamó, subiendo al fuerte ahora casi vacío. "Ya regresamos. ¿Ya casi terminas, amor?" Me preguntó, sentándose frente a mí, y el _dèjá vu_ fue casi abrumador. "¿Qué pasa?"

Solo sacudí mi cabeza, dándole el pedazo de papel que había permanecido inmaculado entre dos de mis libros. Su escritura era casi la misma, aunque ahora era un poco más fluida, no tan infantil, como cuando tenía trece años. En él estaba su nombre, número de teléfono y correo electrónico.

"¡No jodas!" Se rio entre dientes, mirando el papel y luego de vuelta a mí. "¿D-Dónde d-demonios e-estaba e-esto?" Me preguntó con una feliz sonrisa, pero el hecho de que su dulce tartamudeo hubiese regresado con ese pedacito de papel casi provoca que lo besara ahí mismo hasta dejarlo estúpido. No estaba muy segura de que pudiera detenerme si lo hiciera de nuevo.

"Entre _El Jardín Secreto_ y _El Viento en los Sauces_. Creo que lo estaba ocultando de Charlie," le dije con una risita, encogiendo un hombro. "No sé por qué. Él sabía que estuvimos en contacto por un poco de tiempo. Por amor de Dios, toda la casa sabía cuándo recibía un correo tuyo…"

Edward se rio, sus mejillas tiñéndose ligeramente rosadas. "Maldición, nunca hubiese adivinado que todavía tenías esto," dijo con un suspiro, mirándome, sus ojos de un verde como las hojas de los árboles, felices y con tanto amor.

"No creí que lo tuviera," dije riéndome entre dientes, dándole al librero vacío una última mirada antes de cerrar la última caja. "No se atreva a perderlo, señor Cullen. Voy a enmarcarlo o algo así."

Edward se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado, sacando su cartera, y metió dentro el pedacito de papel con cuidado, solo para devolverla a su lugar. "¿Está bien así?" Me preguntó, bastante divertido por todo.

"Sí," dije con una risita, rodando los ojos. Nos portábamos como unos jodidos estúpidos sobre la única vez que estuvimos juntos, pero no estaba segura que pudiéramos evitarlo. Y tampoco estaba segura que no sea por lo que pasó después, cuando descubrimos lo mucho que nuestras madres querían que nos conociéramos desde que habían estado embarazadas de nosotros.

Quité la última cortina, tirando la vieja tela descolorida a la bolsa de basura que tenía. Edward la lanzó abajo por mí y luego señaló las dos pequeñas cajas.

"Libros," le dije en voz baja. "Algunos que Bethy podrá leer pronto."

Edward le dio otra mirada solemne, pero escrutadora al fuerte, estirando su mano para arrastrar su pulgar por uno de los alféizares de la ventana, que necesitaba ser remplazado. La madera estaba torcida, y la pintura se estaba partiendo.

Resopló una pequeña y suave carcajada por su nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza despacio mientras miraba alrededor. "N-No p-parece c-correcto qu-que e-esté a-así… t-toda v-vacía y-y e-esa m-mierda…"

Eso fue todo lo que pude soportar. Sentándome sobre mis rodillas, agarré cada lado de su rostro. Edward no titubeó, sino que también me alcanzó, metiendo una mano en mi cabello y la otra agarrando mi cintura para ponerme en su regazo. Ese beso, se sintió desesperado, pero cómodo. Fue intenso, llenado el pequeño espacio vacío con suaves gemidos, respiraciones pesadas, y ruidos húmedos de labios y lenguas.

Edward me besó concienzudamente, con tanta intensidad que llenó de lágrimas mis ojos. Agarrando la parte de atrás de mi suéter con un fuerte puño, me acercó a él, mientras su pulgar acariciaba el punto débil de piel justo detrás de mi oreja al mismo tiempo que sus dedos masajeaban mi cuero cabelludo. Pasamos labios superiores sobre inferiores, probando, tentando, sonriendo en todo momento.

Poniendo sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, se apartó solo un poco, para besar mi frente, mi nariz, y luego otra vez mis labios. Me acerqué, acariciando su nariz con la mía, subiendo por un lado y bajando por el otro.

"Mm, tenía tantas ganas de hacer eso cuando te conocí," dije con una risita, besándolo de nuevo mientras se reía suavemente.

"Teníamos doce y trece años, Bella," dijo con un resoplido, pero mordió su labio inferior mientras me miraba cariñosamente. "No puedo imaginar que hubiese salido tan bien."

"No me importa," dije con un suspiro, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y frotando su barba con las puntas de mis dedos. "Joder, eras tan lindo, Edward. No tienes idea… Cualquier beso hubiese valido la pena."

Sonriendo, inclinó un poco su cabeza. "Sí," dijo en voz baja y despacio, viéndose igualito a Sammy al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa torcida y tímida curveaba su rostro. Suspiró contento, susurrando, "Te amo, dulzura."

"También te amo, Edward," le dije con una risita, incapaz de contenerme de presionar una vez más mis labios a los suyos.

"Todo el mundo está aquí, bebé," me dijo en voz baja, metiendo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. "Quieren comer, y luego, en el medio tiempo vamos a reparar el techo de esta cosa."

"Está bien," le dije asintiendo, pero los dos bajamos la vista a la escotilla cuando nos hablaron.

"Mami, papi… vengan a ver mi calabaza," dijo Bethy emocionada, ignorando a un saltarían Lock a sus pies.

"Un segundo, pequeña dulzura," Edward le dijo. "Tengo que ayudarle a mami con estás cajas."

"¡Arriba, mami!" Sammy ordenó, levantando sus brazos y sonriendo.

"Ya vamos a bajar, guapo," le dije riéndome.

"Bien, apura," nos ordenó.

De pronto, nuestro pequeño viaje a la tierra de los recuerdos había terminado. Puf. Pero estaba bien, porque esa interrupción fue el resultado de toda nuestra historia. Y eran hermosos, perfectos e inteligentes.

Edward y yo nos miramos de nuevo el uno al otro y sonreímos, pero me levantó de su regazo. Bajando las escaleras, alcanzó las cajas y las puso en el césped, solo para tomarme por la cintura cuando iba a mitad de las escaleras. Se quedó envolviéndome por detrás, pero no dijo una palabra.

Después de una última mirada a mi vieja casa del árbol, suspiré y besé la mandíbula de Edward. "Creo que cuando empiecen a trabajar, voy a ir corriendo a la tienda."

"¿Para qué?" Me preguntó, agarrando las cajas al mismo tiempo que yo cargaba a nuestro hijo y tomaba la mano de Bethy.

Solté una risita y sacudí mi cabeza, besando la sien de Sammy y balanceando el brazo de Bethy entre nosotros. Mirando a Edward, que al parecer ya sabía por qué tan repentinamente necesitaba ir a la tienda, me reí, encogiendo un hombro y dije, "De pronto me dieron ganas de un pie de manzana de tía Jane."

* * *

 **(1) Este es un juego de palabras que obviamente en español no suena igual, herramienta en inglés es 'tool' pero esa palabra también se utiliza para decir 'tonto' de ahí lo que dijo Jasper ;)**

 **(2) Lock and Load (Quitar el seguro y cargar) es una frase usada con relación a las armas, en español se traduce como "preparen armas" o simplemente "prepárense". Y sí, nuestro equipo favorito de mercenarios la usa mucho, por eso Caleb la escogió para los nombres de los perritos.**

* * *

 _ **Pues este fue el último capítulo, solo falta el epílogo y les decimos adiós a estos personajes, al menos por un tiempo. Como hice con Sin and Innocence, voy a descansar un poco para luego regresar con la cuarta y última parte de esta serie "Fire & Ice". Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y de ver a toda la familia conviviendo juntos y planeando para el futuro, ahora con dos miembros más en el grupo, Lock y Load :) ¿Qué les parecieron los cachorritos? Algunas querían que Bella se embarazara de nuevo, pero recuerden que su embarazo de Sammy no fue nada fácil y tal parece decidieron que él era el último. Pero llega otro pequeño/pequeña a la familia con Mickey, ahora esperaremos para ver que fue, niño o niña. **_

_**Como siempre, muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta traducción y sobre todo por dejar sus reviews que siempre me hacen sonreír y me permite conocerlas un poco más. Gracias a quienes lo dejaron en el capi anterior: shamyx, ValenNSwan, JaneOvaloba, Lunita Black27, Laura Katherine, EmDreams Hunter, PEYCI CULLEN, YessyVl13, Nayuri80, Shikara65, beakis, merce, Tsuruga Lia1412, Wawis Cullen, paosierra, Tecupi, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lagie, Angel twilighter, ValeWhitlockGrey, pili, Pam Malfoy Black, lauritacullenswan, glow 0718, Carmenc03, Mafer, nnuma76, Sully YM, Manligrez, Karina parra, Ericastelo, Adriu, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el epílogo y la nueva traducción.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Y para no perder la costumbre :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la increíble historia es de **Drotuno** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi Beta estrella y amiga Erica Castelo por ayudarme nuevamente.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 26

 **EDWARD**

 **Dos meses después… Víspera de Año Nuevo**

"¡No quiero hablar de eso!" Emmett dijo con brusquedad, viéndose avergonzado y encabronado cuando entrábamos al ascensor del hotel.

Jasper y yo nos partíamos de la puta risa, porque no había querido participar en el último caso, o al menos, esta vez no había querido hacer el papel de golfo. Desafortunadamente para él, lo hicimos papilla en un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras, así que no tuvo opción.

Un rico neurocirujano estaba por casarse, y sospechaba que su prometida lo estaba engañando con el chico de la piscina… y el jardinero y el vecino. Quería estar absolutamente seguro antes de cancelar la boda. Era un caso demasiado fácil y solo nos había tomado unos cuantos días terminarlo. Le dijimos al doctor lo que íbamos a hacer, para que estuviera preparado cuando una mañana tuviera algún problema con su electricidad. Le dijo a su prometida que había llamado al eléctrico, y que lo esperara ese día.

El eléctrico fue Emmett. El pobrecito cabrón. Rose y Bella lo enviaron viéndose como algo salido de un _sexy_ calendario de obreros o alguna mierda de esas— _jeans_ , una camiseta ajustada con una camisa de uniforme encima, con las mangas enrolladas y ceñidas sobre sus grandes bíceps, y una sonrisa engreída. La prometida se había tragado esa mierda. Se le había ido encima tan pronto como tocó el maldito timbre. Coqueteó con él, lo tocó, se rio y lo tocó un poco más. Y ya que la caja de los fusibles estaba en el garaje, había sido muy fácil captar las jodidas fotos. Lo hicimos en un día.

Ese era el tipo de casos que Bella había estado aceptando desde Kyra—casos sencillos, fáciles, pan comido. Se lo agradecí repetidamente. Mantenían al equipo trabajando, pero sin el puto estrés. Habíamos podido hacer planes, mudar a Obie al departamento de Mickey, viajar a la casa de tía Kate para Acción de Gracias, y básicamente relajarnos de una puta vez.

El ascensor sonó en nuestro piso, y salimos, todavía riéndonos como imbéciles al ver el rostro malhumorado de Emmett.

"¡Cierren la puta boca!" Dijo con un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "Me siento… sucio. Y necesito una maldita ducha."

Eso solo hizo que Jasper y yo estalláramos una vez más en carcajadas mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Nos habíamos asegurado que todas las habitaciones estuvieran bastante cerca, pero era la hora de prepararnos.

"Muy bien, mándenme un mensaje cuando estén vestidos. Creo que Jordan dejó un coche para nosotros allá abajo," les dije, sacando la llave tarjeta de mi cartera y deslizándola en la puerta.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación, tuve que sonreír al ver señas de que mi familia ya había llegado y se pusieron cómodos. La sala de la _suite_ tenía juguetes, tenis y juegos regados por todas partes, habían dejado la televisión encendida en _Cartoon Network_. La recámara principal era otra historia. La _sexy_ ropa interior de mi esposa estaba tirada sobre la cama, sus _jeans_ y tenis por un lado y una nota en mi almohada.

 _Hola, guapo._

 _Tu esmoquin está colgado en el armario junto con tus zapatos—y antes de que me mandes un mensaje para preguntar… Sí, tienes que afeitarte. Tu maquinilla está en el baño._

 _Prepárate, cariño. Tu hija está en sobrecarga de princesas, así que está desatada. Aunque, tienes que ver a tu hijo._

 _En fin, te veo en el castillo. Kyra reservó un gran espacio para todos nosotros._

 _Te amo,_

 _Bella_

Riendo al leer la parte sobre Bethy, sacudí mi cabeza y entré al baño. No me tomó mucho tiempo el ducharme y afeitarme. Sacando el esmoquin que no había usado desde la boda de mi padre, me vestí rápidamente. No era que estuviera ansioso por asistir a esa fiesta formal del estreno, pero me moría de las ganas de ver a mi esposa. Había visto el vestido que compró, pero verlo colgado en el armario de la casa era una cosa; verlo abrazando cada curva que tenía era otra.

Justo cuando pasé los dedos por mi cabello, sin siquiera molestarme en preocuparme por cómo se paraba en todas las putas direcciones, mi teléfono sonó, diciéndome que los chicos estaban listos. Después de encogerme de hombros por última vez en el espejo, me di por vencido. Al menos esa mierda estaba corta. Había llevado a Sammy conmigo al barbero hace unos días.

El viaje en limusina fue corto. Kyra se aseguró de instalarnos cerca de Disney, lo que ya de por sí era gracioso, porque habíamos pasado de algo tan malditamente serio como lo fue su puñetero caso, a algo frívolo. No solo aceptó el papel de doblaje, sino que también había sido la voz principal en la banda sonora, por lo que este estreno era doblemente importante para ella.

Kyra había usado todas las oportunidades en su ventaja. Aceptó el papel en la película animada a fin de no solo quedarse en Los Angeles, sino también para estar cerca de Jordan y su terapeuta. Los dos cumplieron con su palabra. Tal parece que en el momento que llegaron de vuelta a la casa de él, anunciaron que eran una pareja. Alice la ayudó a filtrarlo por todas partes, y luego finalmente le entregó todo a Cassie de nuevo. Esa mierda había funcionado de maravilla, porque repentinamente, el misterio de quién era yo quedó en el olvido. Ni siquiera importaba esa mierda. Eran noticias viejas—algo de lo que estaba extremadamente agradecido.

La limusina se detuvo en las puertas principales, y salimos al bombardeo de gritos, flashes, y _fans_ gritando. Había una alfombra roja debajo de nuestros pies, que conducía al interior del parque.

Los chicos y yo nos habíamos perdido el verdadero estreno de la película, pero nos aseguramos de llegar a la fiesta. Se supone que habría una cena, una actuación de Kyra y algunos otros talentos, y luego el conteo para la medianoche.

"¡Chicos!" Escuchamos junto a nosotros.

"¡Cassie!" Todos gritamos, y en seguida ella estaba frente a nosotros.

Después de abrazarnos a todos, agarró mi mano. "Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que lleguen a dónde se supone que deben estar. Casi todos están aquí. Acabo de regresar de llevar adentro a Wes y Makenna." Nos dio a todos una sonrisa irónica. "Y quién los viera tan elegantes…"

Emmett murmuró, "Traje de pingüino," provocando que se riera.

"Bueno, sí. Supongo que no están acostumbrados a la vida en la alfombra roja, ¿verdad?"

Solté un resoplido, levantándole una ceja. "Asumo que esa es una pregunta retórica, Cass."

Sonrió, encogiendo un hombro. "Tienes razón, Edward. Vamos. Tienen qué ver esto…"

"¿Ver qué?" Dije riéndome entre dientes, porque su entusiasmo era prácticamente palpable.

"Sammy," dijo riéndose, mirándome por encima de su hombro. "Ha estado cautivando a todo el mundo…"

Sonriendo con suficiencia, levanté la vista hacia la sección más ruidosa del comedor provisional que había sido colocado justo frente al castillo. Grandes mesas redondas estaban llenas de gente—algunos famosos, otros de los que no tenía idea, pero todos vestidos formalmente. Sin embargo, fue en las dos grandes mesas cerca del escenario en las que se posaron mis ojos.

Ahora sabía a qué se refería la nota de Bella. Sammy traía puesto un pequeño esmoquin y de verdad se veía igualito a mí. Tenía casi dos años, por lo que había crecido tres centímetros o cinco, pero fue la dulce y lenta sonrisa torcida que le dio a su madre mientras estaba sentado en el regazo de su _Poppy_ lo que me hizo reír.

"¡Papi!" Escuché a mi izquierda, y me volví para ver a Bethy corriendo hacia mí.

Al cargarla, le pregunté, "Hola, pequeña dulzura, ¿qué tal estuvo la película?"

"Te l-la p-peldiste," apenas logró decir. "El pájalo era gracioso, y la señolita Kyra se escuchó bonita. ¡Sabía que ela ella!"

Sonriendo, besé su mejilla, solo para echarle un vistazo a mi hija que pronto tendría seis años. Era igualita a su madre, elegante con un lindo vestido. Al parecer el azul brillante que llevaba puesto la hacía ver un poco mayor, y mi corazón se desquebrajó un poco. La mitad de su largo cabello castaño estaba recogido con un prendedor sosteniéndolo, las pequitas en su nariz empezaban a desvanecerse un poco, pero sus dulces ojos verdes seguían mirándome como si me hubiese extrañado por semanas, en lugar de un solo día.

Levantándole una ceja, le dije, "Déjeme ver el progreso, pequeño sargento." Tiré de su barbilla para que supiera de qué estaba hablando.

"¡Fojos!" Dijo con una risita, tirando de su labio inferior de manera que pudiera ver que sus dos dientes en la parte de abajo estaban cada vez más cerca a salir. Y una vez más, mi corazón se apretó al ver lo rápido que había crecido. "Mami dice que cuando salgan, el Hada de los Dientes va a venil y se los llevalá. Se chupone que los ponga debajo de mi almohada," dijo orgullosa sin parar al mismo tiempo que trataba de menear los dientes con la lengua.

"¿No debería ir a ver a mami?" Le pregunté.

"Sí," dijo con un firme gesto afirmativo de su cabeza. "Te echó de menos… pero dijo que sempe te echa de menos cuando no estás ahí."

"Bueno, entonces, no la hagamos esperar, ¿de acuerdo?" Le pregunté.

"Espela," me susurró, tomando mi rostro con su mano y señalando hacia el castillo detrás del escenario. "Pudiste habel volado, papi. ¿Ves? Hay mucho espacio para atelizal el helicóptelo."

Me eché a reír, porque simplemente no pude evitarlo. Era jodidamente inteligente y nunca olvidaba nada, aunque desde que nos enteramos que vendríamos aquí para esto, ella había estado parloteando sin parar sobre que la trajera volando aquí. Y lo había hecho. Simplemente no había aterrizado precisamente en medio del maldito parque de diversiones; en este momento el helicóptero estaba en el aeropuerto municipal de Anaheim.

"Muy bien, mi princesa," le dije riéndome entre dientes. "Ahora, llévame con mami."

Puse a Bethy en el suelo, y tomó mi mano, llevándome entre las mesas, las personas y los camareros. Nos acercamos a la gran mesa en la que estaba todo mi equipo y familia. Estaban riendo, charlando, y bebiendo, con diferentes conversaciones ocurriendo al mismo tiempo. Pero fue a la morena de espaldas hacia mí a la que no me pude resistir.

Bethy soltó mi mano, corriendo a sentarse junto a Abby. Estirando mi mano, delineé con un solo dedo la piel expuesta de la espalda de mi esposa al mismo tiempo que me inclinaba para besar su cuello.

"Maldición, te ves despampanante, dulzura," le susurré al oído, y fui recompensando con un jadeo, un sonrojo y la más dulce sonrisa que había visto mientras me sentaba en el asiento vacío a su lado.

Bella se volvió para quedar frente a mí, enderezando de inmediato mi corbata de moño. Ella estaba impecable en negro formal, pero simplemente no pude contenerme de imaginar que se lo quitaba.

" _Wow_ , mírate," me susurró en respuesta. "Te extrañé. No hubo un hombro para descansar mi cabeza durante la película. Me debes una."

Me reí entre dientes, besándola rápidamente y jugando con un largo rizo que enmarcaba su hermoso rostro. "Sí, pero todavía voy a besarte a la medianoche."

"Será mejor que lo hagas bien," me dijo bromeando, entrecerrándome sus ojos.

"Bebé, yo _siempre_ lo hago bien," ronroneé, acercándome para besar su cuello una vez más, porque esa mierda era difícil de resistir cuando traía el cabello recogido. Su piel cremosa y su pulso palpitando bajo mis labios hicieron malditamente difícil que me apartara, pero lo hice.

"Sigue así, Edward, y no llegaremos a la medianoche," dijo con una risita, mordiendo su labio inferior, pero nuestra pequeña burbuja se rompió cuando mi hijo se bajó del regazó de mi padre.

"¡Papi!" Chilló, sonriendo mientras esquivaba unas cuantas piernas para llegar a mí. Lo puse en mi regazo, y él agarró cada lado de mi rostro. "¿Atapaste al homble malo?"

"Lo hicimos," le dije riéndome entre dientes, sin molestarme en decirle que esta vez, había sido una mujer, ni necesitaba explicarle que en realidad solo había sido un caso de infidelidad. En su opinión todos eran hombres malos. "Te ves bien, peque."

"Tamos iguales, papi," dijo con una risita, señalando mi corbata de moño.

"Se ven idénticos," dijo Esme con una carcajada, sacudiendo su cabeza antes tomarnos una foto rápida. "Es asombroso."

"Mis chicos son guapos," murmuró Bella, besándonos a ambos. "Sammy, ven a sentarte. Tienes que comer antes que empiece la música. De otro modo, probablemente te escaparás con Caleb."

"Quelo sentame con papi," replicó, porque definitivamente ya casi cumplía los dos años, poco a poco ganando voluntad propia, aunque pocas veces replicaba a algo que su madre decía. Bethy había sido igual a esa edad.

"Bueno, puedes sentarte con papi, pero tiene que comer, señor," le ordenó, señalando la silla vacía al otro lado de mí. "Palomitas de maíz no es suficiente para ti."

Lo coloqué en la silla, metiendo una servilleta en su cuello. "Come," le susurré con un gruñido dramático. "Sabes que mamá es la jefa."

Soltó una risita, mirándome. "Sí," dijo despacio, dándome una sonrisa torcida que no podía negar más de lo que podía negar su cabello.

Se comió la mayor parte de su comida para cuando las luces se apagaron a nuestro alrededor. Los reflectores iluminaron el escenario, y la música sonó. De pronto Kyra apareció frente a todos, y tuve que sonreír, porque estaba prácticamente irreconocible. Había regresado a su color original de cabello, recordándome a la chica de hace tantos años en la gira USO. Pero era su rostro, sus ojos y su sonrisa lo que no se parecía a nada de lo que había visto—nada parecido a entonces, y definitivamente nada parecido a cuando estuvimos trabajando en su caso.

Kyra finalmente era libre. Era feliz.

 **~oOo~**

 **BELLA**

¿Qué tiene un hombre en esmoquin que hace que olvides todo lo que estabas pensando? Mientras estaba con las chicas cerca de la orilla de lo que había sido la zona del comedor, pero que ahora era la pista de baile, miré hacia el bar. Todos los hombres que conocía estaban vestidos de gala, y todos se veían extremadamente guapos.

La medianoche se acercaba lentamente, y los únicos miembros de mi equipo que faltaban eran Mickey y Obie. Se había ofrecido a llevar a los niños de vuelta al hotel, no solo porque querían practicar sino también porque Mickey tenía sus pies sumamente hinchados. Tenía seis meses de embarazo y ya lucía como si se hubiera tragado una pelota de playa muy pequeña—o un melón grande; depende de la forma en que lo veas. Daría a luz en tres meses, y se habían cobrado todas las apuestas. Era una niña. Y tampoco había duda de ello.

Kaitlyn Joy. Habían elegido el nombre y era en honor de tía Kate y la madre de Mickey, Joy. No había uno de nosotros que no estuviera ansioso por conocerla, en especial Obie. Las bromas sobre el rosa y el encaje y todas las cosas femeninas habían terminado desde su revisión del quinto mes, que fue cuando la imagen había sido clara como el día en el ultrasonido.

"Los esmóquines son simplemente… geniales," una voz dijo a mi lado, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos de hace solo unos minutos.

Sonriendo, encaré a Kyra. "No me digas," le dije riendo entre dientes. "Tú estás rodeada de ellos todo el tiempo."

"No tan a menudo como crees," replicó encogiendo un hombro desnudo. "Jordan prefiere los pantalones de chándal en casa."

Casa. Sonreí al escuchar la palabra. La usó de forma casual, pero sabía que significaba mucho para ella. A pesar de que era una cantante y actriz muy talentosa, de pie ahí con un vestido largo y formal de un brillante color dorado, en el fondo, era una mujer que había pasado por un infierno, pero estaba sanando. Rápidamente. Y el hombre bien parecido parado junto a mi esposo tenía mucho que ver con eso, estaba segura de eso.

"Me está enseñando a boxear," dijo con una carcajada, empujándome con su codo. "El doc dijo que ayudaría con mi ira y frustración cuando no puedo encontrar el porqué."

"Excelente," dijo Rose riéndose a un lado de nosotras. "¿Ya le pateaste el trasero?"

"Una vez," respondió, haciendo una mueca. "¡Tuvo el ojo morado por una semana!"

Todas estallamos en carcajadas, porque la pobre de Kyra en realidad no lastimaría ni a una mosca. Y se cortaría un brazo antes de permitir que algo le pasara a Jordan.

"Señorita Bailey," un caballero mayor dijo con voz suave, apareciendo frente a nosotros. "Tiene que conocer a un amigo mío. Él trabaja en un programa de cable y se preguntaba si estaría interesada en hacer una aparición."

"Aw, Ruben," gimió, rodando los ojos como una adolescente. "Solo quiero que esto termine, que llegue la medianoche, y entonces quiero salir de estas cámaras de tortura a las que llaman zapatos," lloriqueó.

Él se rio entre dientes, apretando su hombro. "Estoy consciente de ello, Kyra," dijo con un suspiro, comenzando a alejarla gentilmente. "Ya no falta mucho."

Ruben había sido contratado para tomar el lugar de Sid Williams en _Solstice Music_. Había sido colocado personalmente por Carlisle. Era un alma gentil, amable y extremadamente paciente. Y era un fiero competidor. Había asumido el trabajo con puño de hierro, deshaciéndose de todos los que estuvieran al tanto de las acciones del Sid o que supieran de las perversas actividades de Ike. Había limpiado la casa. Y lo había hecho con Kyra a su lado. A ella le agradó al instante, porque dijo que le recordaba a su padre—para Ruben, la música era primero, no el dinero. Sin embargo, el contrato con todo esto de la película animada les estaba haciendo ganar mucho dinero.

"Aunque, ella tiene razón," dijo Makenna con un suspiro. "Los esmóquines son simplemente…"

"Ardientes," Alice, Rose y yo terminamos de decir por ella al mismo tiempo.

Sacudí mi cabeza cuando miré de nuevo hacia el bar. Empezando en un extremo y bajando hacia el otro, era simplemente fascinante. Emmett, Jasper, y Wes se veían incómodos, pero lo estaban soportando. Kurt estaba usando su encanto en la chica detrás del bar, que parecía haber caído con tímidos sonrojos y una sonrisa. De verdad, estaba aprendiendo técnicas para cautivar a las chicas de Edward y Alec cuando no nos dábamos cuenta. Hablando de esos dos… Se veían tan cómodos en sus esmóquines mientras estaban con Carlisle como lo estaban con sus _jeans_ en casa. Los tres portaban sonrisas, conversando juntos, y con bebidas en sus manos, y la postura de todos era erguida y orgullosa. Demonios, lucían como si hubiesen salido de una película de James Bond.

Edward llevó la bebida a sus labios, sus ojos clavándose en los míos desde el otro lado de la pista de baile. Dejando su bebida en la barra y murmurándole algo a Alec y a su papá, se alejó de ellos. Tuve que sonreír con suficiencia cuando las mujeres admiraron todo su ser al pasar junto a ellas sin siquiera mirarlas. Estábamos rodeados por actrices y modelos, algunas de las más hermosas que había visto en un solo lugar, pero Edward las ignoró a todas mientras se encaminaba hacia mí.

Alcanzó mi mano, y se la di encantada. "Baila conmigo, dulzura," me susurró, acercándome a él. "Es casi medianoche…"

"Bien," le dije, sonriéndole y sonando un poco como nuestros hijos. No podía evitarlo, porque me estaba matando con solo mirarlo. Al enderezar su corbata de moño otra vez, de pronto tuve visiones de arrancársela, lo que provocó que se me escapara una risita al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, levantándome una peligrosa ceja _sexy_ , lo que solo hizo que unas cuantas mujeres más miraran en su dirección… y que yo me riera de nuevo.

"Creo que estás provocando revuelo, Edward," le dije riéndome entre dientes, haciendo un gesto detrás de él con mis ojos. "¿Sabes?... Creo que esa es una señorita América o alguna mierda de esas."

"¿Y?" Dijo con una carcajada, mirándome como si tuviera tres cabezas. "¿Qué me importa si alguna chica diez años menor que yo se me queda mirando, Bella? ¿Quieres saber quién ha estado babeando por ti?"

"No," refunfuñé, frunciéndole el ceño y acercándome a él. "De ninguna manera."

"Bueno, entonces, silencio," dijo con una risita, besando mis labios con dulzura. "Estoy con la mujer más hermosa que hay aquí, y tengo toda la intención de seducirla para quitarle este vestido antes de que termine la noche. Así que, déjame trabajar en ello, ¿está bien?"

Me eché a reír, porque no solo era innecesario su trabajo, sino que al parecer estábamos en la misma sintonía. "Sí, señor," ronroneé, acariciando su nariz con la mía.

Edward no tenía que esforzarse mucho, pero lo hizo. Sus largos dedos bajaron rozando por mi espalda mientras danzábamos despacio. Apretones a mi cintura bajaron poco a poco hasta casi llegar a mi trasero, y besos suaves y secretos apenas tocaron mis mejillas, mi cuello y el punto justo por debajo de mi oreja, donde susurró las más deliciosas ideas al mismo tiempo que su lengua salía rápidamente para probar. Lo que noté fue que estaba evadiendo mis labios a propósito. Lo conocía mejor que nadie… los estaba guardando para el último.

"Dos minutos, bebé," murmuró contra mi lóbulo. "Tal vez te tome en la limusina. Puede que no lleguemos al hotel."

Sonriendo con suficiencia contra su suave mandíbula con olor a limpio, me di cuenta que los dos podíamos jugar. "¿Quién dice que tiene que terminar en la limusina, Edward? Tendremos la habitación de hotel para nosotros solos…"

Un gemido bajo y casi inaudible rugió de él hacia mí, provocando que mis pezones se endurecieran y palpitaran de deseo por él. "Joder, dulzura," dijo entre su aliento, pegando su frente a la mía, pero sus ojos echaron un vistazo a nuestro alrededor. "Un minuto, amor," me dijo, su voz goteando sexo y deseo al mismo tiempo que sus dedos bajaban rozando ligeramente mi espalda una vez más.

Casi no me importó la gente que nos rodeaba. A mi equipo no le importaría y el resto de la gente de Hollywood no nos volvería a ver, por lo que deleitarme del cálido abrazo de mi esposo y sus miradas intensas llenas de lujuria estaba bien para mí.

"Te amo," le susurré, sonriendo cuando mi favorita sonrisa torcida curveó poco a poco su rostro cuando empezó el conteo desde treinta a nuestro alrededor.

"También te amo, mi chica hermosa," canturreó en respuesta, sus labios apenas tocando los míos. "Feliz Año Nuevo."

El conteo se hizo más fuerte a medida que se acercaba la medianoche, y cuando llegamos al uno, mis labios fueron capturados en un beso ardiente que pronto se convirtió en demasiado para la vista pública. Edward pasó su boca y su lengua por mi labio superior, mi labio inferior, girando su cabeza para besarme de verdad. Fue profundo y hermoso, con un sabor cálido y ahumado, como el whisky que había estado bebiendo.

Confeti y globos cayeron a nuestro alrededor a medida que la fiesta pasaba a otro nivel de celebración. La música cambió de lenta y romántica a ruidosa y estridente. La multitud estaba vitoreando, bebiendo y besándose.

"¿Quieres quedarte, Bella?" Me preguntó, sinceridad en su voz y su guapo rostro.

"No," respondí rápidamente, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Vámonos, cariño. ¿Por favor?"

Asintió una vez, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y guiándome a través de los montones de gente. Atravesamos las puertas principales, evitando a los joviales personajes de Disney, las cámaras, y los medios mientras traían una limusina para nosotros.

Subí, Edward cayendo en el asiento a mi lado, pero cuando alguien cerró la puerta, me puso sobre su regazo, sus labios en seguida volvieron a los míos y sus manos… estaban por todas partes. Se hundió más en el asiento, al mantenerme acunada en sus brazos, uno alrededor de mi hombro. Rodeé su cuello con los míos al mismo tiempo que su otra mano subía a explorar entre mis piernas. Se le escapó un gemido profundo cuando descubrió lo que llevaba debajo de mi vestido, y sonreí contra sus labios.

"Bebé, ¿qué llevas puesto?" Me preguntó, pero no necesitaba una respuesta. En vez de eso, empujó mi falda hasta que pudo ver la parte superior de mis medias y el ligero que las sostenía—todo en negro. "Mmm, esa mierda es _sexy_ , dulzura," ronroneó, trazando con un solo dedo el borde y buscando la piel expuesta que podía encontrar de mi muslo, provocando que descargas de necesidad volaran directamente entre mis piernas. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, entornados cuando miró a mi rostro. "¿Para quién los usaste?"

"Para mí," le dije con una sonrisa, decidiendo provocarlo. "Son lindos, Edward."

La sonrisa engreída que subió lentamente a su rostro era mortal, muy _sexy_ , y me dijo que tal vez debía haber respondido de forma diferente.

"Muy lindos," murmuró, volviendo su atención una vez más hacia mis piernas, solo que esta vez, pasó sus dedos apenas rozando mi trasero, encontrando que un liguero no era lo único que estaba usando. "¿Una tanga, amor?"

"Sí," dije entre mi aliento, mis ojos fijos dónde su mano desaparecía debajo de mi vestido. Podía ver el movimiento debajo de la tela, pero la sensación de las callosas puntas de sus dedos me estaba haciendo difícil el respirar.

"Lástima, en serio," musitó suave y dramáticamente mientras sus dedos recorrían cada centímetro de encaje que pudieron encontrar, en mis caderas, sobre mi estómago, y finalmente entre mis piernas. "Ya está arruinada por lo mojada que estás…"

Lloriqueé, porque era la verdad y él lo estaba empeorando al coger mi sexo casi de forma posesiva. Tirando suavemente de su cabello, llevé su boca de vuelta a la mía, girando, probando, y tratando de usar lo que fuera para acercarlo. La parte baja de su palma aplicó la presión suficiente dónde estaba hinchada y palpitando por él al mismo tiempo que mis caderas se levantaron de su regazo para buscar más.

La limusina se detuvo, y también lo hizo Edward. Sacando su mano de debajo de mi vestido, acomodó mi falda antes de que el portero del hotel abriera la puerta del coche. No dijo nada, pero me ayudó a salir, manteniendo mi mano firmemente en la suya mientras cruzábamos el vestíbulo hacia los ascensores. Una vez dentro, me recargué contra el frío metal, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero Edward se cernió sobre mí, apoyando una mano junto a mi cabeza. No me besó, pero arrastró su pulgar por mi labio inferior como si realmente quisiera hacerlo.

Mis dedos se curvearon como garras, porque todo en lo que podía pensar era en desatar esa corbata de moño. Mi control falló, y deslicé mi mano subiendo por su estómago, sobre su pecho, finalmente agarrando la tela de satín de su corbata. Un suave tirón, y estaba hecho, provocando que una sonrisa de suficiencia subiera lentamente a su rostro al mismo tiempo que el ascensor sonaba señalando la llegada a nuestro piso.

El pasillo parecía no tener fin, pero logramos entrar a nuestra habitación sin provocar una escena, a pesar de las muchas ganas que tenía de tomarlo justo ahí en el pasillo. Me importaba poco que hubiera familias vacacionando, parejas retiradas, y hombres de negocios del otro lado de las puertas. La puerta hizo clic al cerrar, seguida del seguro. Arrojé mi bolso en la mesa más cercana y me giré para ver que estaba siendo observada.

"Pensé que estaba preparado para ver lo hermoso que se te vería ese vestido," Edward dijo en voz baja, pero rompió el silencio cargado con energía sexual entre nosotros. "Estaba muy equivocado," murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza y apartándose de la puerta. "¿Sabías que hubo varios hombres esta noche que no podían recordar en qué película te habían visto?" Me preguntó, caminando hacia mí y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. "No me molesté en corregirlos, Bella."

"Tal vez estuvimos en la misma película," dije con una risita, mordiendo mi labio inferior al mirarlo, porque había escuchado preguntas similares sobre él.

Lentamente, me hizo caminar hacia atrás dirigiéndome a la recámara. Todo el tiempo, estuve desabrochando su camisa blanca, sacándola de sus pantalones negros y finalmente la tiré al suelo. Lo siguiente fue su camiseta interior, que me permitió quitarle por encima de su cabeza.

No estaba segura que hubiera una mejor vista que mi Edward sin camisa, con ojos oscuros, cabello desordenado, y labios hinchados por los besos. Simplemente, el ver a las mujeres deseándolo, pero sabiendo que yo era la única que lo ponía así, me hizo dar un paso hacia el frente.

"Siéntate, Edward," le dije, señalando la esquina de la cama.

Él obedeció en seguida después de quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines.

Quedándome solo fuera de su alcance, llevé mi mano hacia atrás y bajé el cierre de mi vestido. Cayó al suelo en una silenciosa piscina de satín a mis pies, dejándome solo con mi tanga, ligero y medias.

"Tu cabello, bebé… Suelta tu cabello," ordenó, su voz ronca, pero aún suave como caramelo caliente. "Y luego ven aquí," me susurró.

Me quité el broche del cabello, lo que hizo que cayera en ondas y luego me paré entre sus piernas. Lamiendo sus labios, los dedos de Edward juguetearon con el encaje y las cintas, y por fin, me miró a los ojos.

"T-Tengo qu-que s-ser e-el ho-hombre m-más a-afortunado s-sobre e-el m-maldito p-planeta…"

Sonriendo y tomando su rostro entre mis manos, lo besé, y no me detuve. No tenía que decirme por qué pensaba eso, porque ya lo había hecho. Siempre lo hacía. Desde el momento que nos dimos cuenta que nos amábamos el uno al otro, me dijo que era hermosa, que había sido hecha para él. Cuando nuestros hijos nacieron, me dijo que le había dado todo lo que había deseado y todas las cosas que nunca había pensado que mereciera.

Algunas veces, me lo decía con palabras, pero había veces que estaba callado, como lo estaba en ese momento. Apartándose de mi boca, sus labios dejaron un camino ardiente por mi cuello.

"Creo que los dos somos muy afortunados, cariño," le dije, apoyándome en sus hombros y acariciando su mandíbula con mi nariz mientras me ayudaba a quitarme los zapatos. Hizo una pausa, viéndose en conflicto o confundido, no podía descifrar cuál. "¿Quieres que me los quite o que se queden, Edward?" Le pregunté, evitando que sus dedos tiraran de mi ropa interior.

Sonriendo, bufó una corta carcajada. "No estoy seguro, amor," dijo con una risita. "Diría que te los quites, pero cómo…"

No pude contener mi risita. Algunas veces era tan jodidamente adorable que no podía soportarlo. Podía luchar contra los tipos malos, construir los más hermosos muebles, y cocinar como el _chef_ de un restaurante cinco estrellas, pero no podía averiguar cómo quitarme la ropa interior.

Mostrándole cómo quitar las cintas, finalmente enganché mis dedos a la parte superior de mi ropa interior, y él me ayudó a bajarlas. Todo lo que quedaban eran las medias, que me quitó rápidamente. De repente, me encontré en medio de la cama. Edward se bajó el cierre de sus pantalones, quitándoselos a patadas, solo para subir por mi cuerpo, dejando besos en varias partes de mis piernas por el camino.

"Sí, eso está mejor," ronroneó, deteniendo su cabeza justo en la cima de mis piernas. "Esas cosas son _sexies_ , bebé, pero nada le gana a simplemente Bella…"

Sonrió cuando me reí suavemente mientras levantaba mi mano para pasar mis dedos por su cabello. Dejando caer su cabeza, hizo lo que siempre hacía; reverenciaba mis cicatrices, comenzando con la de mi muslo y continuó subiendo a las que estaban en mi estómago y mis senos. Como siempre, volvía, besando la cicatriz de la cesárea la que decía que amaba más.

"Dime lo que quieres, dulzura," susurró, apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

"Solo a ti… toda la noche," respondí al instante y sin vacilar. "Lo que sea que eso implique…"

"Quiero tomar mi tiempo contigo," ronroneó, rozando sus labios en los míos, solo para arrastrarlos lentamente por mi mejilla hacia mi cuello. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que intenté ver cuántas veces puedo hacer que te corras."

La vibración de su voz contra mi piel y las palabras detrás provocaron que me retorciera de deseo debajo de él.

"Y vamos a empezar con… solo mi boca, amor," canturreó, bajando su cuerpo de nuevo por el mío, dejando besos con la boca abierta en su camino. "Ábrete para mí, bebé. Déjame ver lo mojada que estás…"

Tan pronto como hice lo que me pidió, su boca estaba en mí, y yo simplemente… me perdí. Por completo. Mis ojos rodaron dentro de mi cabeza a medida que su talentosa, cálida y húmeda boca se prendió de mi carne caliente y resbaladiza. Ya estaba hinchada, necesitada, ansiosa por él, y lo sabía. Mi primer orgasmo solo le tomaría un minuto, estaba segura de ello, y tenía razón. Me corrí rápidamente y con tanta maldita fuerza tan pronto como su lengua se arremolinó en mi entrada, solo para chupar con todas sus ganas mi clítoris. Él me había excitado demasiado en la limusina como para que siquiera tratara de controlarlo, o hacer que durara.

"Uno," ronroneó, sin dejar que mi cuerpo se calmara de los temblores antes de deslizar dos dedos muy dentro de mí y curvearlos de la forma perfecta. Mi cuerpo se aferró a él una vez más al mismo tiempo que contaba, "Dos."

Volvió a subir por mi cuerpo, pero lo forcé a quedar de espaldas, poniéndome a horcajadas en su estómago. Apoyando mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, fue mi turno de hacerle homenaje. Besé el tatuaje de la Fuerza Aérea en su pecho, pero lo miré a los ojos cuando mis labios encontraron el escudo oscuro en su antebrazo. Ese siempre sería el tatuaje más _sexy_ que había visto en mi vida. Nada le ganaba, porque era la historia detrás lo que le daba tanto maldito significado.

"La próxima vez que me corra, te quiero dentro de mí, Edward," le susurré contra su suave piel, que se flexionó y movió debajo de mis labios. "¿Puedo?" Le pregunté, usando su fuerte estómago para levantarme.

"Dulzura… puedes tener lo que quieras," respondió suavemente, sonriendo con tanta jodida sensualidad que olvidé mi nombre por un segundo. Su lengua se arrastró lentamente por mi labio inferior cuando agarró mis caderas con delicadeza, ayudándome a levantarme y deslizarme sobre él.

Una vez que estuve completamente colmada de él, el contar no pareció importante. Nos perdimos en los suaves movimientos de músculo y piel, al entrar y salir, en caderas que se movían como una máquina precisa. Edward se incorporó, envolviendo mi cabello en su mano y tirando hacia atrás de manera que pudiera asaltar mi garganta, mordisqueando, lamiendo, y chupando mi cuello y mi pecho. Sus dientes tentaron mis pezones, mis dedos se aferraron a sus hombros, y se susurraron maldiciones contra piel sudorosa y labios amoratados.

Se compartieron sonrisas perezosas a medida que bajábamos el ritmo, sin querer que nada de ello terminara. Era un ritmo en el que habíamos estado trabajando por años, y era malditamente perfecto. Los besos eran lentos, lánguidos, y profundos, dando paso al ánimo sin aliento.

"Vamos, bebé. Dame uno más," me instó. "¿Es el tercero… o el cuarto?" Preguntó en mi oído, escuchándose como el mismísimo diablo—pura genialidad carnal combinada con necesidad y sensualidad.

"No lo sé, no lo sé," jadeé, agarrando su rostro con mis manos. "Edward… más…"

Como si mi confusa súplica tuviera perfecto sentido para él, hizo lo que le pedí, deslizando una mano entre nosotros. Su pulgar encontró mi clítoris, dándole la presión exacta a fin de enviarme a la cima. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó, y lo atraje a mí—vientre con vientre, rostro con rostro.

"Joder, sí, Bella," gruñó, sus ojos no dejaron los míos mientras me veía derrumbarme en sus brazos. "Estoy tan cerca, amor…" Dijo entre su aliento, agarrando mis caderas con fuerza y usándome para llevarlo a su propio clímax. Al fin, tiró de mis caderas pegándolas a las suyas, derramándose muy dentro de mí. "¡Cristo!" Jadeó, su frente cayendo en mi hombro mientras sus brazos me rodeaban por completo.

Acariciando con mi nariz el punto entre su cuello y su hombro, inhalé profundamente. Olía como a colonia, el dulce sudor del sexo, y a simplemente Edward. Dejando un beso en su pulso palpitante, murmuré, "Feliz Año Nuevo, Edward."

Sentí su sonrisa contra mi piel, pero su suave risa me hizo sonreír. "Feliz Año Nuevo, dulzura. Esa fue una forma magnífica de iniciarlo…"

Murmuré de acuerdo, echándome para atrás para mirar su bello rostro. "Va a ser un buen año entonces…"

Sonrió, y fue feliz y divertida, _sexy_ y que desintegra las bragas. Levantando mi mano para meter mi cabello detrás de mis orejas, besó rápidamente mis labios. "Esperemos que sí, amor."

 **~oOo~**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, pues una vez más nos despedimos de nuestro equipo de mercenarios/investigadores privados favorito. Muchas gracias por continuar apoyando estás traducciones y recuerden que todavía falta una más. La pregunta es, ¿van a estar aquí para leerla? Solo me quiero tomar un ligero descanso de estos personajes, no mucho. Así que, les agradecería un poco de su paciencia :) Al igual que ustedes, amo estas historias y me encantaría que pudieran tener todas en nuestro idioma. De modo que, sigan apoyando la traducción, por favor.**_

 _ **Como siempre les agradecería que dejen un review en la historia original para agradecer a la autora, Drotuno. El link de la historia en inglés está en mi perfil. Pueden poner lo que ustedes quieran si saben inglés, si no, a continuación les dejo algunas opciones. Elijan solo una y copien y peguen:**_

 _ **1.- Hi Deb! My name is (su nombre) and I'm from (su país) I just read the Spanish translation of this story and I want to thank you for give your permission. I love your writing, you're an amazing author. Greetings.**_

 _ **2.- My name is (su nombre) and I'm writing you to tell you that I love your stories. The Gravity Series is my favorite and I'm glad you allowed the Spanish translation of this serie. Thank you so much for that. Greetings from (su país).**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir apoyando mis traducciones :)**_


End file.
